Algo Mas que Odio y Placer
by Duendha' Cazadora
Summary: Mí relación con Jacob o el haber compartido con Edward, eran momentos felices de mi vida que atesoraría toda mi vida, ya que gracias a que eso había sucedido ahora tenia todo lo que ahora me rodeaba, a pesar de que mi felicidad no era completa. No he podido evitar sufrir por el desamor del que he sido victima, sin embargo, eso no ha menguado mis ganas de salir adelante...
1. Ataque

**Capitulo #1: Ataque**

* * *

Es fácil vivir aquí...

Pff a quien engaño si me muero del aburrimiento. El confinamiento en mi habitación no fue buena idea, vaya concepto el mío he. Pero que podía hacer después de lo que sucedió, Charlie se enojo tanto conmigo que me muero de la vergüenza, pero de algo estoy segura, ella lo provoco...

**~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~**

Muchas cosas cayeron del estante cuando Leah se estampo contra la pared, libros… ups creo que ninguna figura de porcelana se salvo. Leah levanto la mirada furiosa hacia mi; por un momento me dio miedo al verla levantarse y dirigiéndose hacia mi con todas las intenciones de matarme, me acobarde, pero reaccione a tiempo antes de que me atizara un golpe en la cara y me agache escabulléndome hacia atrás de ella, confundida la distinguí voltear hacia mi buscándome, e inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre mi. Fue inevitable que callera al suelo.  
-Argh te matare Isabella, lamentaras haber puesto tus malditas manos sobre mí.  
- No te tengo miedo Leah –aseguré.  
Dé repente y de la nada distinguí un puño acercándose a mí cara, definitivamente me prepare para recibir el golpe, pero no sentí nada.  
-¡Leah, Isabella que demonios sucede aquí!  
Exigió Charlie mientras me quitaba a esa loca de encima, se veía que hacia mucho esfuerzo sosteniéndola de los brazos.  
-¡Charlie! ¡Charlie! –Leah empezó a llorar en brazos de mi padre abrazándolo de la cintura como si fuera una niña pequeña –fue Isabella de repente se me echo encima, yo solo me defendí, te juro que no hice nada Charlie lo juro.  
-¿QUE? –grite exasperada eso no era verdad por dios, ella me había provocado y lo sabia.  
-Ya linda –decía Sue atrayendo a su hija hacia ella –tranquila seguro Charlie pondrá en su lugar a Isabella.

Le dirigió a mi padre una mirada hacia mí indicándole de que algo tenía que hacer.

**~~~~~~~Fin del Flash Back~~~~~~~~~**

Después de eso papá me regaño, le dije lo que Leah me había dicho insultando a mi madre, pero Charlie salió contra mi diciéndome que debía ser mas tolerante con Leah argumentando que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde la muerte de su padre y que con todos los nuevos cambios era lógico que estuviera a la defensiva. Pero como todo en la vida, mi tolerancia tiene un límite y ya llevaba días provocándome; a nadie le gusta que insulten a su madre y menos cuando ella murió. Claro mamá había muerto ya hacia muchos años, yo solo era una nena cuando eso sucedió; mí abuela Mary me dijo una vez que jamás había logrado recuperarse de mí nacimiento, eso me llenaba de tristeza, incluso una vez cuando tenia 5 años llegue a culparme de la muerte de mamá, pero Charlie me dijo que eso era una gran mentira que René me adoraba, que siempre me había esperado con ilusión y que estaba seguro que a ella no le había importado, sabiendo que yo estaba bien aquí siendo la niña alegre y feliz que ella había soñado.  
Tal vez papá tenga razón y Leah sea así por la reciente muerte de su padre.

Harry era una persona genial, él y papá solían salir a pescar muy seguido, eran grandes amigos. Cuando Harry murió Charlie prometió hacerse cargo de su familia para que él viejo muriese en paz sabiendo que su esposa e hijos quedarían en buenas manos.

Después de un tiempo entre Charlie y Sue empezó a surgir cariño mas allá de la amistad, claro que yo estaba feliz nunca había visto a mi padre sonreír así y menos mirar de aquella manera a ninguna mujer.  
Pero las discusiones con Leah van de mal en peor. Y heme aquí encerrada en mi propia habitación, es deprimente.  
Reparé por la ventana Leah estaba practicando con Seth las clases de esgrima ¡vaya que peleaban bien! Seth había mejorado muchísimo y esas clases le estaban sentando bien a su anatomía, estaba más corpulento.  
Tres golpecitos a mi puerta me sacaron de mis ensimismamientos.  
-Adelante  
-Hola cariño –saludó Charlie.  
-Hola papá –conteste levantándome del suelo para recibirlo.  
-¿No piensas salir?  
-Emm nop  
-Linda, no tienes por que estar aquí encerrada todo el tiempo, sal un poco es tu casa.  
-Después papá estoy un poco cansada –pretexté.  
Mi padre enarco una ceja y cruzo los brazos

-¿Y se puede saber de que?

-Emm –me devane los sesos en busca de una excusa para eludirlo.  
-Vamos cariño sal un poco, llevas mas de dos semanas sin salir de aquí. Se que lo que dijo Leah te dolió cariño pero debes mostrar madurez, no le des el gusto de saber que por su causa estas aquí encerrada. Vamos, el día esta soleado y sabes que eso no ocurre mucho aquí en Forks.  
Suspire. No tenia opción Charlie no dejaría de insistir; además de cierto modo tenía razón, no le daría gusto a Leah.  
Al salir, en el jardín Seth y Leah seguían practicando y pude darme cuenta que Leah era muy agresiva con el pobre Seth, él trataba de corresponder al ataque pero lo único que conseguía era bloquearla. De repente ella se agacho y con una pierna al aire barrio las piernas de Seth tirándolo al suelo.  
Leah se burló descaradamente de su hermano, sus carcajadas llenando el jardín y no eran nada lindas, Seth se veía muy avergonzado.  
Le ofrecí una mano para que se levantara y le sonreí.

-Tranquilo amigo ya mejoraras.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa un poco.  
-Es que ella es tan buena, nunca podre con ella –dijo apesumbrado.

-Por supuesto que no Seth eres demasiado lento –se mofo Leah.  
_Dios que engreída –.  
_-¿Y por que no lo intentas con Bella? –propuso Seth.

Lo mire sorprendida.  
-Oh si eso sería estupendo hija, hace mucho que no te veo en acción, vamos cariño compláceme –secundo mi padre con emoción.  
Me mordí el labio inferior con nerviosismo, Seth me ofreció su estoque y yo lo tome sonriéndole ligeramente; cuando me gire a ver a Leah, ella me miraba altiva pero sobretodo burlona, esa cara me recordó el momento en que insultó a mi mamá.

Levante la barbilla y eche atrás los hombros mirándola orgullosa. A mi lado Seth me ofrecía su casco, levante ligeramente mi mano y rechazándolo pues no me gustaba usarlo, me parecía incomodo además de que me gustaba ver directamente a mi oponente.

Me dirigí al campo de batalla.  
-Te hare pedazos Bellita. –me dijo en un susurro  
Bufe.

Leah empezó atacándome y de nuevo lo primero que hice fue esquivarla, no debía permitir que me tocara con su estoque o la que perdería sería yo; así fue durante un corto tiempo hasta que me aburrí y empecé a atacar. En verdad me divertí, decía "touché" cada vez que lograba tocarla; después de un ratito me cansé, en verdad no era gran oponente así que enredé su estoque con el mío y se lo arrebate de un jalón, día un par de pasitos hacia atrás, atrape su arma y con un pie adelante y otro atrás hice una caravana dando por finalizado el combate.

Escuche los aplausos de mi padre y Seth que aplaudía y silbaba exaltado.  
-Después de todo no eres invencible hermanita –dijo emocionado.

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde lo que paso aquella tarde, Leah todavía me miraba con resentimiento; dios había sido solo un juego…

Jajaja bueno eso ni yo me lo creía definitivamente lo había hecho a propósito.  
Salí de mi habitación directo al comedor, hacia un rato que olía delicioso y quería ver que era lo que hacia que a mi estomago le urgiera estar lleno; debía admitirlo Sue era una excelente cocinera, en verdad me alegraba de ella y Charlie se hubieran casado.  
-Hola Bellita.  
Rodé mis ojos fastidiada, odiaba que me llamara así.  
-Hola Leah –saludé – ¿que tal tu día hoy?  
-Ah querida hermanita que te diré, estaba tan perfecto hasta que me tope con un estorbo.  
No se tenía que ser muy listo para entender eso.

_Tranquila Bella tranquila no te busques un problema –._

Camine por el pasillo hasta que llegue a las escaleras y de pronto Leah empezó a gritar como loca, me gire asustada que le pasaba encontrándola despeinada muy cerca de mí, la tome de los brazos y le pregunte que le pasaba, pero seguía gritando y ahora decía:  
-¡Déjame Bella por favor déjame!  
-¿Que te pasa Leah? ¿Leah? ¡Respóndeme!  
De pronto sentí que se me resbalaba de los brazos, y un momento después Leah rodaba escaleras abajo. Se detuvo al pie de las escaleras y no se movía.

-¡LEAH! –gritó Sue  
Llegó hasta donde ella estaba y movió a su hija desesperada, pero mi hermanastra no respondía a los llamados; yo estaba como en shock, no me pude mover y mis ojos estaban mirando el cuerpo inerte de mi hermana. Sue volteo a verme y por primera vez sus ojos negros me miraron con rabia y coraje.  
-¡¿Que hiciste Isabella?! –me acusó apretando los dientes  
Apenas pude balbucear sin saber que responderle, ni siquiera yo tenía idea de lo que había sucedido.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, este es mi primer fic. Lo empece hace ya dos años y hasta ahora he decidido sacarlo a la luz ^w^.**

**Espero y en verdad les guste.**

**¿Me dejan sus Revews? Me encantaría saber si les gusta mi historia.**

**Besitos**


	2. ¿Desconocidos?

**Capitulo #2: ¿Desconocidos?**

* * *

Después de lo sucedido papá enfureció, nunca me había hablado de aquella manera tan brusca, pero esta vez al parecer lo habíamos sacado de sus casillas, el susto que le habíamos causado a Sue fue muy grande.

Leah reacciono después de un rato y mi padre hizo llamar a un medico que le dio analgésicos para el dolor en la cabeza, pero de ahí en más todo estaba perfectamente, no había lesiones, contusiones o algo más que fuera de gravedad.  
Pero a pesar de todo aquí estaba, en el coche de papá y de camino a casa de unos desconocidos, vaya que genial.  
_"Entiéndelo cariño es por tu bien"_ me había dicho después de darme la noticia. ¿Por mi bien o por el de Sue?

Todo el aspaviento le había subido la presión por los cielos y ahora debía estar en cama, claro ella descansando en mi casa y yo en camino a no se donde.  
Ni siquiera me había puesto a pensar en eso, yo había crecido ahí en esa casita; no podía decir que había nacido ahí por que nací en un hospital pero daba igual ahora que importaba ya si mi padre había puesto a su ahora esposa antes que a mi, eso era deprimente.

No dudaba del cariño que mi padre me tenía, sabía que me quería tanto como yo a él; por algún tiempo habíamos sido solamente él y yo solos contra el mundo totalmente inseparables, así como Petuca y Petaca o Batman y Robín o la Guayaba y la Tostada.

Agradecí el momento en el que Sue llego a su vida, lo cambio tanto… aun recordaba el brillo en sus ojos cada vez que me la mencionaba y la sonrisa enorme que traía cuando llegó a casa y me contó que Sue había aceptado salir con él.

Pero nunca me espere esto.  
Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando llegamos a mi "nueva casa" sólo fui consiente de que papá me abría la puerta del coche.  
-Llegamos linda.  
Baje sin ganas y me recargue en el auto; mi equipaje ya estaba fuera del maletero. Suspire. Al levantar la mirada me di cuenta que había dos personas en el porche de la casa, un hombre alto de cabellos rubios y brillantes me miraba con una linda sonrisa ¡Vaya! Éste hombre era bastante guapo; con su brazo izquierdo rodeaba los hombros de una mujer centímetros mas baja que él, su rostro tenía forma de corazón enmarcado por unos brillantes cabellos caramelo.  
-Charlie, bienvenido –dijo el hombre rubio.  
-Carlisle –contestó asintiendo con la cabeza a manera de saludo –Esme ¿Cómo estás?  
-Muy bien Charlie, gracias –respondió ella. Después se dirigió a mi con una mirada tierna en los ojos –Hola hermosura ¿Cómo estás?  
Sonreí, mas por compromiso que por que quisiera,

-Bien gracias.  
-Carlisle en verdad no me gustaría causarte molestias, si no puedes lo entenderé.  
¿Mi padre estaba buscando una excusa? No claro que no imaginaciones mías.  
-En verdad Charlie despreocúpate, aquí hay espacio de sobra y Bella es completamente bienvenida.  
-Estoy segura de que Bella se sentirá muy a gusto aquí –aseguro la mujer.  
_¿Y a usted quien le dijo eso? –.  
_Pasados los saludos y presentaciones, los anfitriones nos invitaron a pasar.

La casa era divina, se notaba que Esme tenia muy buen gusto para la decoración por que su casa era hermosa, decorada en colores claros y derivados de blancos; el gran salón de la entrada estaba precioso, al fondo había una habitación que era casi imposible no verla –no había paredes ahí, el único concreto que había era el de las columnas que sostenían la habitación, lo demás, eran enormes vitrales transparentes por los que se filtraba toda la luz del día y lo único que había ahí era un enorme piano blanco de cola, estaba hermoso.  
Papá dejo mí maleta en el recibidor y nos alcanzo en el salón mientras yo veía embobada toda la hermosa decoración de la casa, me gire para ver a mi padre que me miraba con ternura mezclado con tristeza, estiro los brazos para abrazarme y yo fui hacia ellos tal y como alguna vez lo hice en mi infancia, y sintiéndome una niña abrace su cintura con mis brazos utilizando todas mis fuerzas.  
-Te voy a extrañar mi pequeña –me susurró con voz ronca.  
-Yo también a ti papá.  
-Debo irme a trabajar cariño–continuó mientras me separaba con dulzura de su cuerpo –cuídate mucho y pórtate bien ¿De acuerdo?  
-Sip, te lo prometo.  
Papá se fue dejándome sola con aquellos desconocidos, bueno no lo eran tanto puede que esté exagerando.

Los Cullen eran conocidos de mis padres desde antes de que yo naciera, Esme había estudiado junto con René en la misma universidad, pero casi no me acordaba de ellos. Según sabía, Esme y René habían sido muy amigas y cuando mi madre murió su amiga se vio muy afectada por ello; en ese entonces Esme estaba embarazada y a punto de dar a luz, por lo que su esposo decidió que lo mejor para ella y su bebé era que se alejaran un poco de la situación. Después de eso ellos nunca volvieron si no hasta hace poco, pero mi padre ya no se frecuentaba con ellos como antes.  
-Bella –me llamo Esme, me gire a verla ya que había estado viendo el lugar por el que mí padre se había ido. –Ven linda acompáñame, te mostrare tu habitación.  
Seguí a Esme, cruzamos el salón hasta una sala con sillones que se veían muy cómodos, ahí había una gran escalera de media luna que obviamente llevaba al segundo piso. Subimos por ella y pasamos un gran pasillo en el que había del lado que daba hacia afuera grandes ventanales que mostraban un divino jardín perfectamente cuidado lleno de flores y en medio del mismo, una fuente muy linda con motivos de ninfas y sátiros. Cuando los ventanales terminaron topamos con una pared en la que había una puerta, estaba abierta y lo único que alcance a ver fue una enorme cama con dosel y cortineros así como las de las habitaciones de la época medieval, dimos vuelta a la izquierda.  
-La habitación que acabamos de pasar es la de Carlisle a mía. Si necesitas algo ya sabes donde podemos estar.  
-Gracias.  
_Si claro como si fuera a ir a la habitación de una pareja a molestar –._

Seguimos y al llegar a las escaleras que seguro darían al tercer piso, nos detuvimos junto a una puerta, Esme la abrió mostrándome una muy bonita habitación; lo primero que observe fue la enorme cama que tenia un edredón azul de rallas blancas con muchos cojines, mi mirada paso por las paredes pintadas color crema y el bonito tocador blanco tallado. En una de las paredes había una estantería de cristales y tubos bastante moderna, en ella había libros y figuras de porcelana muy bonitas que me recordé mentalmente no debía tocar –con mis manitas de mantequilla seguro acabaría debiéndoselas a Esme –y justamente en la pared opuesta estaba una gran ventana con las cortinas abiertas y frente de ella un sillón.  
En la estantería mas grande descansaba una norme pantalla de plasma, me quede atónita al verla yo nunca había tenido una igual. La habitación era hermosa.  
-¿Te gusta?  
-¡Claro que si esta preciosa! –respondí.

¿Cómo no me iba a gustar? Si estaba fantástica.  
-Bien. Debo confesar que estaba nerviosa, temí que no fuera de tu agrado.  
-Te dije que le gustaría mamá. –escuche una melodiosa voz detrás de mi.  
Al girarme advertí a una pequeña ¿niña? Y es que era de muy pequeña estatura, de facciones delicadas y su rostro parecía tallado en porcelana. Llego hasta donde nos encontrábamos dando pequeños saltitos, como los que da una bailarina y me dio un abrazo, me sorprendí por el gesto y se lo devolví aun sorprendida.  
-Hola mi nombre es Alice –se presentó.  
-Bella. –contesté.  
-Mucho gusto. Estoy segura de que seremos muy buenas amigas –dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.  
-Por supuesto.  
Parecía una loca pero comenzaba a caerme bien.

Le sonreí, la primera sonrisa que devolvía con ganas.

En ese momento detrás de Alice apareció el señor Cullen con mis maletas.  
-Aquí están tus cosas Bella –me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
-Gracias, no tenía que molestarse.  
-No es molestia Bella no te preocupes.  
-¡Genial, acomodemos tus cosas! –exclamo Alice con emoción.  
Me jalo hacia la que al parecer ahora seria mi habitación, Carlisle metió mis maletas y las puso sobre la cama; él y Esme salieron de la habitación y Alice comenzó a abrir mis maletas, mientras yo sacaba la ropa Alice me ayudaba a meterla al armario que me di cuenta, estaba en el baño.  
-Ay Bella –dijo con la nariz arrugada como si hubiera olido algo desagradable – ¿donde compras tu ropa?  
-¿En el centro comercial? –contesté insegura.  
-No te ofendas Bella pero tienes muy mal gusto, necesitas un día de compras conmigo.  
Abrí mis ojos como platos al oír aquello. Eso de todas las cosas que detestaba era la segunda, la primera eran las sorpresas.  
-No gracias Alice no es necesario de verdad, me emm… gusta mi ropa.  
-¡¿QUE?! ¿Cómo puede gustarte esto? Es, es…. horrible. Sin ofender –rectifico. –No Bella seria un crimen con merecida pena de muerte dejarte usar esto.  
-Alice no empieces cariño –dijo Esme que venia entrando a la habitación con una bandeja bebidas. –No todos comparten tu gusto por la moda cariño.  
-Mamá seria un crimen dejarla así, estaría cometiendo a un pecado, no puedo…  
Alice se callo al ver la mirada reprobatoria de Esme.  
-Está bien –dijo resignada haciendo un puchero –pero sigo pensando que tienes un pésimo gusto.  
-Alice cariño, entiende que Bella es nuestra invitada, no debes agobiarla con tus cosas linda.  
Alice con su lindo puchero se veía tan infantil, era como una hermosa niña de uno años a la que no le han querido comprar la muñeca de moda.

Esme y Alice me ayudaron a desempacar, no pude evitar reírme de las caritas que hacia Alice cada vez que sacaba algo de mi maleta; si, lo sabía tenia mal gusto. Digamos que ese nunca fue mi fuerte; mamá murió cuando yo era muy pequeña y supongo que en el "gusto femenino" te guían las madres ¿no?  
Cuando terminamos, Esme le pidió a Alice que me enseñara toda la casa y así me dejo sola con la pequeña mientras recorríamos la enorme mansión de los Cullen.  
Me mostró todas las habitaciones y me dijo a quien pertenecían. Aun no conocía a todos los Cullen, pero parecía una familia prometedora.  
Terminamos en el jardín y si la casa era preciosa, el jardín no se quedaba atrás: tenía muchísimas flores de todos tipos pero las que mas predominaban eran las rosas, en especial las blancas.  
-El jardín es precioso Alice –comenté.  
-Si, bueno mamá pasa la mayor parte del tiempo acá. Cuando no esta cuidando de nosotros pasa todo el tiempo que puede aquí, es como su hobby.  
-Debes quererla mucho.

La melancolía estaba amenazando por hacerse presente.  
-Sip, Esme es la mejor mamá del mundo, es totalmente imposible no quererla.  
Le sonreí a Alice, que maravilloso debía ser tener a tu mamá a tu lado.

-Ya lo vas a ver por ti misma –continuo –ahora que estas aquí segurito Esme te cuidara como si fueras su hija, y mi mamá será también tú mamá.

Me reí.  
Alice era una chica muy entusiasta, divertida, hiperactiva, pero sobretodo alegre, se la pasaba sonriendo y dando brinquitos por aquí y por allá.  
Tuve un día muy divertido con ella, platicamos de muchas cosas, siempre tenía un tema de conversación; a veces lo único que podía hacer era quedarme callada y escucharla… sus conversaciones tan interesantes que me dejaban atrapada, haciendo que lo único que pudiera hacer fuera escuchar. En parte me ayudo a olvidarme por un rato de lo que paso, y divertirme un poco.  
Estábamos en medio de otra ronda de risas donde nos reíamos por cualquier cosa cuando llegó un chico, y juro por Dios que ese tipo si que era enorme.  
-Hola niñas –dijo con voz amable –lamento interrumpir su interesante plática, pero es hora de que vayamos a cenar.  
-Payaso –murmuro Alice –no intentes portarte como un "caballero" Emmet –dijo Alice mientras nos poníamos de pie –de todas maneras acabara conociéndote.  
-Hermanita no me ayudes, que no sabes que la primera impresión es la que importa.  
Alice rompió en carcajadas, tenía una risa muy linda.  
-Ay Emmet –dijo aun riéndose –tu primera impresión la mandaras a volar en un momento, eso lo apuesto.  
Emmet se acerco a mí mirándome con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.  
-Hola, mi nombre es Emmet Cullen hermano de esta loca –se presento ofreciéndome su mano.  
-Isabella Swan –contesté aceptando su mano y sonriendo por la manera en que se había referido a Alice.

Ésta fingiéndose ofendida le dio un manotazo en el brazo y Emmet de la nada soltó una carcajada.  
-Oh vamos enana no me hagas cosquillas.  
-Mastodonte –murmuro Alice –que no sabes que las fragancias mas finas vienen en envases pequeños.

-Si ya me di cuenta que el tuyo es muy, pero muy pequeño.

Alice le saco la lengua.  
Caminamos atravesando el jardín y volvimos a entrar a la casa.  
Al llegar, pude darme cuanta de la presencia de una despampanante rubia en el comedor, –sus cabellos rubios que brillaban de manera que era como tener un poquito de luz de sol frente a ti, le llegaban un poco más abajo de su cintura, sus ojos eran de un color azul violeta y su cuerpo realmente escultural con unas curvas muy bien definidas –estaba poniendo la mesa, y cuando Emmet se acerco y la abrazo por la cintura, ella sonrío.  
-Ella es Rosalie, la prometida de mi hermano Emmet –me susurro Alice al oído.  
-Se ven muy bien juntos –le contesté también susurrando.

Ella asintió con ganas.  
-Ven vayamos a ver en que podemos ayudar a mamá y dejemos a los tortolitos solos un rato.  
Caminamos a la cocina, en donde Esme estaba terminando de preparar todo lo necesario, así que le ayudamos sólo un poco.  
-Bella cariño no tienes que molestarte –me dijo Esme.  
Le sonreí.  
-No me molesta en absoluto ¿Cómo podría quedarme sentada sin nada que hacer, viendo como tú te atareas sola?  
-Gracias linda –me respondió con ternura.  
Su sonrisa era tan linda y maternal que me pregunte si René alguna vez me sonrió de aquella manera, se me hinchaba el corazón de alegría al pensar que así fue. Salimos al comedor donde ya estaba el señor Cullen y Emmet al lado de su prometida.  
-Rose cariño ¿Cómo estas? –saludó Esme.

_Ésta mujer es un amor –._  
-Muy bien Esme –respondió la joven.  
-Me alegro cariño, mira quiero presentarte a Bella.

Dejo las bandejas de comida en la mesa y me llamó con un movimiento de la mano, yo camine hacia ella y rodeo con su brazo mis hombros.  
-Bella cariño ella es Rosalie Hale, la prometida de Emmet.  
-Hola Bella. Mucho gusto en conocerte –me dijo tendiéndome su mano.  
-Igualmente –contesté totalmente sonrojada.

Y es que ésta mujer intimidaría hasta una modelo profesional, era muy hermosa y opacaría a quien sea sin problema.  
Nos sentamos en la mesa, en la que obviamente el doctor iba a la cabeza, a su derecha la señora Esme y siguiente de ella Alice, Emmet iba a la izquierda de su padre y a su lado su prometida; yo me senté al lado de Alice, estaba muy cómoda y la comida estaba deliciosa.  
-¿Y que edad tienes Bella? –preguntó Rosalie.  
-Diecisiete, en septiembre cumpliré dieciocho.

-¡Vaya! no los aparentas, pareces más joven –comentó sorprendida.  
-Gracias –respondí mientras sentía como me ardían mis mejillas.  
-¿Y en que nivel de estudios estás?  
-Empezare el sexto semestre de contabilidad el próximo agosto señor Cullen.  
-Llámame Carlisle, me gusta más –dijo mientras me sonreía, después hizo una mueca frunciendo el ceño –no soy tan viejo.  
La expresión de Carlisle hizo que todos soltáramos una gran carcajada. Él doctor para su edad era un hombre muy alivianado y desenvuelto; se notaba que sus hijos lo admiraban y respetaban muchísimo, y ni que decir del cariño. Al igual que Esme, ya se veía en sus ojos el amor y la adoración que le tenía a su marido: ambos se miraban el uno al otro como si fuera la primera vez, como si ese amor en lugar de desgastarse con los años –como pasaba en muchos matrimonios –, se hubiera fortificado.

Terminamos de cenar entre risas y bromas de parte de Emmet hacia su padre, pero sobretodo a su hermana, por lo que Alice termino ganando su apuesta y en esa cena termine descubriendo el carácter tan bromista y socarrón que identificaba a Emmet. Alice claro no se dejaba y se fingía ofendida. Gracias a esa familia, por un momento pude olvidarme de esta tristeza de no estar en mi casa y me divertí en serio.


	3. El Patán

**Capitulo #3: El Patán**

* * *

La divertida cena tuvo que terminar, ya que el doctor Cullen tenia que ir al hospital temprano y no podía desvelarse, y aunque Emmet quería continuar molestando a Alice, tenia que ir a dejar a Rose a su casa. Intente ayudar a Esme en la cocina, pero no me dejo, ni siquiera aceptó que me pusiera a lavar los platos; por lo que Alice me llevo a su habitación ansiosa por que la conociera: era muy linda como su dueña, las paredes eran de un bonito rosa palo, y su cama envuelta en un edredón de un rosa un poco mas fuerte combinado con verde, había un enorme armario y cuando digo enorme es enorme, todo lleno de ropa de ese pequeño duendecillo.  
Nos sentamos en la cama con las piernas cruzadas debajo de nosotras y comenzamos a platicar:  
-¿Tiene mucho que se comprometieron Rose y tu hermano? –pregunté para hacerle platica.  
-No, hace apenas mmm… un par de días, pero de novios ya tienen como ocho años. Desde que se conocieron en la preparatoria.  
-Mmm.  
-¿Y tu no tienes novio?

Negué con la cabeza  
-¿Por qué?  
-Pues por que no me interesa –contesté encogiéndome en hombros.  
-¿Eres lesbiana?  
Abrí mis ojos como platos al oír eso.  
-¡NO! ¿Cómo crees? Es solo que no me interesa conseguirlo, por ahora.  
Y dudaba bastante que en un futuro, simplemente los hombres me parecían como aderezo a lo que ya tenia, y a veces el aderezo arruina tu comida o se amarga con el tiempo. En realidad no me interesaba buscarme uno.  
-¿Y tú?  
Hizo un puchero.  
-No, creo que mi príncipe azul ni siquiera sabe que existo.  
Fruncí el ceño, ¿Quién no se daría cuenta que existe? Eso me parecía imposible.  
-¿Por qué lo dices?  
-Por que es la verdad. Dudo que se de cuenta de mi existencia teniendo con él a chicas tan lindas y esculturales. Es corredor de autos, ya te imaginaras.

Le sonreí.

Se levanto de la cama y fue hacia su mesita de noche, abrió el primer cajón y de ahí saco un pequeño libro forrado de terciopelo lila. Se volvió a sentar en la cama junto a mí y lo abrió sacando de el un trozo de papel. Me lo entrego, era una foto.  
-Su nombre es Jasper, es primo de Rosalie –comunicó el duende.

El chico que estaba en la foto si que era guapo, de cabellos rubios un poco largos, ojos grandes azules no era como el azul de los de Rose era como un azul mar.  
-¡Vaya que lindo!  
-¡Já! Lindo es poco, es guapísimo, el chico mas guapo que he conocido en mi vida –suspiro como la romántica que era. –Me robe la foto de la casa de Rosalie una tarde durante una parrillada que organizaron sus padres para conocer a la familia. Pero tú… –dejo la frase incompleta para hacer un ademán con su mano de ponerse un cierre y echarle candado.  
Me reí.  
-Si claro, yo no digo nada, ni aunque me torturen.  
-Lo se, siento que puedo confiar en ti –dijo mirándome a los ojos.  
-Tenlo por seguro.  
-Genial, por que si Rose llega a reclamarme algo vendrá mi almohada acecina y te matara.  
En ese momento tomo el cojín más grande de todos y me lo estampo en la cara. Yo me levante, tome uno y empezamos la guerra de almohadas más divertida que hubiera tenido jamás, y así hubiera seguido, de no haber sido que de la nada entró a la habitación el hermano de Alice pateando la puerta mientras gritaba el nombre de su hermana. Alice y yo nos quedamos pasmadas viéndolo, nos miramos preguntándonos que pasaba, nos encogimos en hombros y volvimos a mirar a Emmet.  
-¿Donde esta? –preguntó.

Alice y yo fruncimos el ceño.  
-Donde está ¿Qué?  
-Lo que las asustó –contestó mientras recorría la habitación buscando algo.  
-¿Quién te dijo que nos asusto algo? –pregunté.

Ambas lo mirábamos como si tuviera tres ojos.  
-Acabo de llegar de dejar a Rose en su casa, cuando entre las escuche gritando.

Alice bufo.  
-Estábamos jugando mastodonte –le dijo como si le estuviera hablando a alguien con poca capacidad de entender.  
-¿A sí? Vaya. Qué cosas ¿no? –Emmet se veía avergonzado mientras se rascaba la nuca. – ¿están seguras?  
-Si mastodonte, acabas de interrumpir una guerra de almohadas –Alice contestó con exasperación mostrándole la almohada que tenia en sus manos.  
-Ah… he bueno creo que mejor me voy a… emm bañar, es tarde ya saben –carraspeo. –Sigan jugando chicas.

Dicho esto salió de la habitación, pero al cerrar la puerta está callo al piso, dejando al descubierto a un Emmet estático.  
-¡PAPÁ! –gritó Alice enojada.  
Emmet se giro en su lugar.  
-Alice no –dijo apenas.

Pero Alice salió hecha rayo hacia fuera, Emmet intento detenerla pero se le escurrió de las manos, maldijo por lo bajo y salió detrás de Alice.  
Suspire y me senté en la cama aun con una sonrisa en el rostro, la escena de hace un momento fue sumamente divertida. Me quede viendo la habitación de Alice; estaba algo desordenada por el remolino de hace un momento y el edredón estaba a la mitad de caerse de la cama, fuera de eso todo estaba ordenado. El tocador de Alice era de color blanco y sobre el había una cajita de porcelana, seguí viendo sobre el escritorio había papeles y carboncillos, arriba del escritorio colgado en la pared había un mural con papeles pegados con tachuelas de colores, eran dibujos de vestidos, todos muy lindos o eso fue lo que a mí me parecieron, me acerque y observe detenidamente los que habían sobre el escritorio. Unos estaban a medio hacer y otros que parecían ya terminados eran preciosos y yo –no es que sepa de moda y de todas esas cosas que, se notaba, le encantaban a Alice –no recodaba haber visto antes esos diseños. Iba a ver otro más, pero me tope con una foto sobre el escritorio, la tome y la mire detenidamente. Era toda la familia de Alice: ahí estaban Esme y Carlisle al centro de toda la foto sobre sus pies estaba sentada Alice con un bonito vestido azul, y a sus lados estaban dos jóvenes. Uno era Emmet lo reconocí, pero el otro... me pareció haberlo visto antes.  
-¡Bella! –la voz de Alice me saco de mis cavilaciones.

Me gire, notando que venia hacia mí, tomo mi mano y me jalo. Apenas y pude volver a poner la foto en el escritorio.  
-Ven –fue lo único que escuche antes de ser técnicamente arrastrada al borde de las escaleras.  
-¿A donde vamos? –pregunté mientras trataba de seguirle el paso.  
-Ay que desaparecer, un ratito.  
-¿Qué hiciste?  
-Haces muchas preguntas tu solo sígueme.  
La seguí hasta lo que parecía una especie de biblioteca; muy linda, claro como toda la decoración de la casa.  
-¿Se puede saber la razón por la que estamos aquí como si huyéramos de algo?  
-Emm bueno si huimos de algo. Es una cosa que se llama Emmet, digamos que Emmy se enojo un poquitín, por que papá no lo dejara salir mañana con Rose hasta que repare mi puerta.  
-¡Enana escóndete donde quieras, de igual manera la pagarás!  
Al parecer Emmet estaba detrás de la puerta de la habitación en la que estábamos por que se oía muy cerca. Alice parecía nerviosa. Trago en seco.  
-Hermanito tu tienes la culpa, quien te manda a ser un mastodonte.  
Se oyó un bufido y después pasos.  
-¿Crees que se fue?  
Me encogí en hombros insegura y debo admitir, muy nerviosa. Alice abrió la puerta para verificar que su hermano de había ido… y Emmet salió de la nada y nos empezó a perseguir. Obviamente a mi me atrapo primero y por consiguiente, supe que a Alice le esperaban una tanda de cosquillas que jamás olvidaría.

Esa mañana me sentía realmente deprimida.

La cama era cómoda, la habitación era fenomenal y debía admitir mejor decorada que la mía. Pero aquí todo olía a nuevo, bueno un poco, pero igual extrañaba mí habitación, mí casa, no podía evitar sentirme ajena a todo esto.

Los Cullen eran muy buenos anfitriones, pero eso no quitaba el extrañar lo que verdaderamente era mío.  
Me levante con pocas ganas y me metí a bañar. El baño era enorme, con azulejos azul verdoso y muy bien equipado ¿Para qué alguien colocaría un sofá en un baño?  
Abrí la llave de la ducha y me metí sintiendo el agua caliente recorrer mi cuerpo desnudo, me ayudo a que los músculos se me relajaran. Apreciar el agua corriendo por mi cuerpo y el familiar olor de mi shampoo me hizo olvidar un poco mi melancolía.  
Al salir de ducharme me cambie pero no tenia ganas de salir, además de que no quería que la agradable familia de allá sufriera mi mal humor. Me senté en el sofá al lado de la ventana y mire el jardín delantero de la casa.

Mientras veía ese hermoso jardín, recordé todas aquellas veces en que papá y yo jugábamos; mi padre era mi héroe y lo seguía siendo eso no cambiaría por mucho tiempo que pasara.

La vida nos había cambiado a ambos con la llegada de Sue: a papá se le veía la felicidad en los ojos y en gran parte había sido como un padre para Leah y Seth, sobretodo para mi hermanastro; tal vez al que le afecto mas la muerte de Harry fue a Seth, mas por la etapa tan difícil que estaba viviendo, pero Leah fue un caso muy diferente. Aceptaba a Charlie –supongo que como yo sabia que mi padre hacia feliz a su madre –pero a mí nunca me aceptó.

Leah y yo siempre hemos sido muy diferentes, a pesar de la gran amistad que había entre nuestros padres entre nosotras jamás existió el mismo sentimiento. Y eso se complico más después de lo que sucedió con Jacob: a Leah le gustaba, a mí también, pero fue a mí a quien se declaró. El día en que eso sucedió no me la creía, lo peor fue que a Jake se le había ocurrido decírmelo frente a toda mi familia y cuando digo toda, es toda; para ese momento Charlie y Sue ya se habían casado y Leah y Seth vivían ya en nuestra casa. Leah estaba muy enojada, pero no dijo nada. Claro en ese momento porque después hizo de todo lo posible para separarme de Jake y lo logró. Desde entonces ha habido un odio de parte de ella hacia mí y a pesar del tiempo no ha desaparecido hasta llegar a este punto.  
Un toque a la puerta me saco de mis cavilaciones.  
-Bella cariño –la dulce voz de Esme se oyó detrás de la puerta – ¿Estas ahí?  
Me levante y fui a abrir la puerta, Esme suspiro como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.  
-Buenos días Bella ¿que tal dormiste?  
-Muy bien Esme muchas gracias –respondí.  
-¿Te sientes bien linda? –La preocupación en su voz era palpable.  
-Si.  
-¿Entonces por que no has bajado? –pregunto extrañada.  
Le sonreí  
-Bueno Esme no me siento con muchas ganas de bajar –excusé.  
-Oh linda vamos no voy a dejarte aquí.  
-Esme de verdad no me siento de muchos ánimos. –conteste con gesto de disculpa.  
Suspiro.  
-Bella se que esto no es fácil –me dijo con un tono muy maternal mientras hacia que nos sentáramos en la cama –y no solo para ti, seguro Charlie también debe sentirse tan mal como tú. Yo simplemente no… logro imaginar el dejar a alguno de mis hijos en algún otro lugar donde no los pueda cuidar yo misma. Pero si es por su seguridad, no lo dudaría ni un segundo.  
-Nunca imagine que esto llegara a suceder Esme te juro que yo no hice nada, ella solo empezó a gri...

No pude terminar mi frase, Esme ya callaba mis labios con un dedo.  
-Lo sé cariño no tienes que decirlo, tu padre tampoco cree que eso haya sucedido –sonrió y me acarició la mejilla –te conoce y sabe que no eres capaz de eso, pero por tu bien te dejo con nosotros, por que no quiere que Leah te siga calumniando.  
Se puso de pie y puso sus manos en su cintura.  
-Así que en honor a tu padre y al sacrificio que está haciendo al tener que dejarte aquí vamos a fuera, el día esta grandioso. Se muy bien que te gusta andar al aire libre, no quedarte aquí encerrada como si fueras una prisionera. En eso te pareces mucho a tu madre.  
Sólo la mención de René me hizo sonreír. Me levante y la seguí hacia a fuera cerrando la puerta de mi habitación al salir.  
-¿Es cierto que mi madre y tú fueron juntas a la universidad? –pregunté para sacarle conversación, además quería que me hablara de mi mamá.  
-¡Já! y no solo a la universidad, éramos amigas desde la preparatoria. Créeme que si no fuera por ella tal vez no me habría casado con el hombre más maravilloso que existe.  
-¿Por qué? –pregunté interesada.  
-Bueno digamos que en la preparatoria yo era una chica muy tímida y estaba perdidamente enamorada de Carlisle, pero mi timidez no era de mucha ayuda. Carlisle era un joven muy popular y claro asediado por las muchachas y bueno tu madre nos dio un empujoncito.  
Sonreí.  
-Y cuanto me alegro que lo haya hecho.  
Cuando me gire a ver quien había dicho eso noté que el doctor Cullen o Carlisle como quería que lo llamara estaba saliendo de su despacho. Le sonreí.  
-Tu madre era una gran mujer Bella –me dijo –muy alegre, extrovertida, a todos le regalaba una sonrisa.  
-Pero sobretodo muy optimista –continuo Esme. –Por algo Charlie se enamoro de ella.  
-Si papá la amaba mucho.

Me estaba poniendo melancólica de nuevo, y al parecer Esme lo noto.  
-Bueno, bueno basta ya de tristezas, vayamos afuera el día esta muy bonito.  
Caminamos juntos escaleras abajo mientras Esme hablaba con Carlisle de ir a la iglesia para hablar con el sacerdote y comenzara a correr las amonestaciones para la boda de Emmet y Rosalie, hasta que llegamos a jardín. Ahí estaban Alice y Rose conversando.  
-¡Bella! –gritó Alice en cuanto me vio.

Se levanto del suelo en donde había estado sentada y corrió a abrazarme como si tuviera años sin verme, esta niña era muy efusiva.  
-Hola Alice –la saludé devolviéndole el abrazo.  
-¿Por qué no bajabas? ¿Te sentías mal? ¿Ya te sientes mejor? ¿Qué tenias?  
Me reí al escuchar tantas preguntas y como las decía tan rápido.  
-No te preocupes me siento mejor. Gracias a Esme.  
-Si lo sé. Tengo a la mejor mamá del mundo –Alice corrió de mis brazos a los de su madre, quien la recibió gustosa.  
Aparte la mirada para ver a Rose aproximándose a nosotros, me abrazo, claro no con la misma efusividad de Alice.  
Fuimos a sentarnos a la jardinera y me quede escuchando como Esme, Rose y Alice hablaban de ropa, accesorios, cosas de moda, decoración y la pequeña duende no perdió oportunidad para referirse a mi mal gusto, hasta que entre ella y Rose me convencieron para ir de compras y Esme esta vez no pudo hacer nada.

Bueno ¿que tan malo podía ser?  
-Hola buenos días –escuche una voz masculina detrás de nosotros.  
-Hola osito –contestó Rose levantándose, puso sus manos en las mejillas de Emmet y lo beso dulcemente en los labios.  
-¿Qué sólo eso? –dijo fingiéndose ofendido, ella rió. –Ven acá –ordeno tomando a Rose de la cintura y hundiéndose en un profundo, dulce y apasionado beso.  
-Emmet –reprendió Esme.

Pero de nada sirvió, se notaba que Emmet no soltaría a su amada prometida por nada del mundo por lo que la amorosa madre sólo se limito a menear la cabeza en un gesto reprobatorio.  
-Buenos días –escuche otra voz detrás de mí.

Antes de girarme a ver quien era, noté que Alice se sonrojaba.  
Me puse de pie o lo intente, por que acabe tropezando con mis propios pies. Espere el golpe pero nunca llego, él chico detrás de mí me sostenía de un brazo y el otro lo tenía enroscado en mi cintura.

Un joven alto, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules profundos –que ya había visto antes en una fotografía robada –estaba muy serio pero había un peculiar brillo en sus ojos, lo noté por que miraba directo a los míos; sentí la sangre subiendo a mis mejillas, pero yo seguía completamente hipnotizada en ese mar azul que eran sus ojos. Sin darme cuenta había dejado de respirar y sentí la necesidad de oxigeno en mis pulmones, aparte la mirada de sus ojos y me enderece.  
-Lo siento –me disculpe.  
-No hay problema.  
-Bella cariño él es Jasper Hale primo de Rosalie –nos presento Esme.  
Lo mire de nuevo teniendo cuidado de no ver sus ojos. Me confundían.  
-Isabella Swan.  
-Mucho gusto Isabella –tomo mi mano y beso mi dorso.  
-B-Bella –corregí nerviosa por el acto del muchacho – me… amm… me gusta más.  
-De acuerdo. Bella –contesto con una sonrisa.  
No pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa, nunca nadie había sido tan galante conmigo.  
-Buenos días –otra voz vino detrás del caballero que tenia delante de mí.  
Él se giro y reparé en otro chico, alto y de cabellos de un extraño color cobrizo acercarse. Inmediatamente me tense al verlo ¡ ¿Cómo no lo noté antes?! El apellido, el nombre… ¡la foto! ¡Claro el joven de la foto de Alice! Ese que me había parecido conocido, pero es que en aquella fotografía no se le había parecido en absoluto, en ella incluso parecía feliz; pero ahora que lo tenía frente a mí lo reconocía de inmediato.  
-Edward hijo ¿En donde te has metido? –dijo Esme en tono preocupado.

Él malogrado parecía que acababa de llegar, traía la camisa desarreglada y en los ojos unas buenas ojeras, además de que la poca brisa del aire me traía su olor a alcohol.  
Carlisle se puso de pie enérgicamente y fue a inspeccionar al chico, traía un semblante muy serio.  
-¿En donde te metiste? –pregunto entre dientes.  
-Ay Carlisle –respondió él con tono aburrido y altanero –ya sabes donde, no se por que te interesas en preguntar.  
-Edward no le hables así a tu padre –le reprendió Esme en tono autoritario.  
-¿Y tú? –dijo el recién llegado refiriéndose a mí, por la mirada que me dirigía y me examinaba de pies a cabeza con una mueca extraña en el rostro.

Para ese momento Jasper ya se había ido a saludar a los demás.

Levante la barbilla y eche atrás los hombros mirándolo despreciativa. Si no conocía a los demás, a este tipo lo conocía muy bien.  
-Debes ser nuestra nueva huésped… la Swan ¿no es así?  
-Isabella –corregí –no soy perra como para ser "la Swan".  
-Y además brava –susurró sonriendo como si fuera gracioso. –Supongo que no nos han presentado adecuadamente –continuo pero ahora cambiando su tono por una voz sensual ¿Acaso este tipo estaba tratando de ligarme?

_Descarado –._  
-No hace falta lo conozco perfectamente –contesté.

_Cómo no te voy a conocer bastardo –._  
-Perdón pero no creo haberte visto antes –contestó confundido sin cambiar su tono de voz sensual.  
-No sería necesario, he oído hablar lo suficiente de ti como para conocerte muy bien.  
Él me miro extrañado frunciendo el ceño, por lo visto habría que explicarle al niño de donde lo conocí:  
-Edward Cullen –continué, hablándole con desprecio y arrogancia. –Galán de cuarta sin nada mejor que hacer que visitar bares y cantinas para emborracharse con la esperanza de encontrar una concubina para compartir la cama por las noches; excelente amante, pero un poco hombre que lo único que sabe hacer es usar a las mujeres para su propio placer –su rostro estaba lleno de perplejidad, pero en el aun había un atisbo de burla que me lleno de rabia –Jessica Stanley es una muy buena amiga mía. Ella me ha hablado lo suficiente de ti como para saber que tipo de basura eres –añadí.

_-_Dios mío –escuche susurrar a una Esme mortificada.  
Él rió con ganas burlándose descaradamente de mí.  
-Si no lo niego, amo la convivencia con mujeres. Pero no me meto con cualquiera, únicamente con las que son lo suficientemente fáciles para llevármelas a la cama.  
-Eres un cínico sinvergüenza –le dije enojada por la manera en que se había referido a mi amiga.

Jess había sufrido mucho por su culpa.  
-No te hagas la inocente, si eres tan amiga de Jessica como para saber lo que paso entre nosotros, debes ser igual de fácil que ella. Una ramera.

-¡Edward! –gritó Carlisle.  
En ese momento no lo pensé dos veces en dos pasos me acerque a él y le di una bofetada que en su vida se le olvidaría; la mano me ardía, le había volteado el rostro y la mejilla se le estaba poniendo roja.

Estaba muy enojada, la mandíbula se me iba a hacer pedacitos de tan fuerte que la tenia presionada.  
-Esta me la pagas –dijo volteándome a ver con burla.  
Apenas alcance a ver como se acercaba a mí, y para cuando me di cuenta me tenia firmemente aferrada a él, con un brazo enroscado en mi cintura y la mano del otro brazo detrás de mi nuca forzándome así a mantener mis labios pegados a los suyos, tan insistentes.

Me removí entre sus brazos, intentado separarme, pero su abrazo era férreo. Escuche el grito furioso de Carlisle llamando a su hijo nuevamente para que se detuviera, pero este hizo caso omiso de su padre. Sus labios de alguna manera me estaban hechizando, los movía insistentes chupando y lamiendo los míos; me sentí por un momento abandonarme en sus brazos, dejando que me besara.  
Luego dejo mis labios lentamente terminando su beso y mordiendo mi labio inferior como toque final, me sentía realmente extraña.  
-Lo ves –me dijo en un tono lleno de burla –lo acabo de comprobar.  
-Claro –contesté antes de estampar mi rodilla en su entre pierna.  
-Perra –murmuró antes de tirarse al suelo con las manos en el lugar donde le había golpeado, tratando de mitigar el dolor.

Yo lo mire desde mi altura, tirado en el suelo retorciéndose como el animal ponzoñoso que era.  
-¡Yo no soy igual a las mujeres que tanto estás acostumbrado a llevarte a la cama! Así que será mejor que mantengas tu distancia conmigo –le aclaré con rabia.  
-Bella cariño lo siento tanto –dijo Esme llegando hasta nosotros.  
-Edward tu y yo tenemos que hablar –dijo Carlisle en un tono muy autoritario.

Levantó a su hijo del suelo, no muy cariñosamente que digamos. No es que tuviera mucho de conocerlo, pero por el rostro de todos se notaba que Carlisle no era regularmente así.  
-Carlisle cariño –se notaba que Esme trataba de tranquilizar a su marido.  
Pero Carlisle no hizo caso de las peticiones de su esposa se fue caminando a paso firme seguido por su hijo. A duras penas debo añadir pues a parecer mi rodilla había dado justo al blanco.  
-Pobre Eddie. Bella con esas bolas no se juega así –dijo Emmet fingiendo preocupación.  
Todos rompimos a reír con ese comentario, terminando así con la tensión del momento, pero Esme se veía seriamente preocupada; cada cuando volteaba a ver hacia una ventana en particular, la que deduje debía ser la del despacho del doctor.  
-Lo siento de verdad Bella –se deshacía en disculpas cada que podía.  
-Esme ya te dije que no importa –le contestaba, restándole importancia al asunto.  
-Si Esme despreocúpate –dijo Rose –Bella se supo dar su lugar, estoy segura que esa fue una buena lección para Edward. Ahora sabe que no es el galanazo que él se cree, no todas las niñas se mueren por él y gracias a Bella que le abrió los ojos.  
-Y de que manera –dijo Emmet –Bella sabes que me puedes dejar sin sobrinos.  
-Hey aun quedo yo –se quejo Alice.  
-Si enana pero no es lo mismo. Tú eres mujer.  
-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? –preguntó Rosalie.  
-Ay amor, pues que las cosas las vemos muy diferentes los hombres que las mujeres. –Contestó Emmet –Somos nosotros quienes más sufrimos la cuarentena. Quiero a alguien que me comprenda en ese aspecto.  
Todas rompimos a reír. Era inevitable no desternillarse cuando Emmet anda rondando.


	4. Dolor

**Capitulo #4: Dolor**

* * *

Los días han pasado. Cada día me he ido acostumbrando mas a la estancia en la casa de los Cullen, pasaba casi todo el tiempo con Alice; como ella había predicho nos habíamos convertido en muy buenas amigas, éramos como uña y carne, después de haber pasado una tarde aterradora a su lado en un centro comercial y digo aterradora por que así lo fue, les cuento:

Alice era un verdadero remolino ahí, era como en un videojuego en el que el objetivo era encontrar las mejores ofertas en un tiempo record y el duende estaba decidida a ganar el juego. Me divertí mucho a su lado como siempre, aunque me hizo probarme muchísima ropa y otra mucha la compro, de ahí salí con una gran deuda con los Cullen.

De haber sabido que todas esas cosas iban a salir del bolsillo del doctor Cullen jamás habría aceptado. Pero para cuando lo hice el doctor no me dejo pagar nada alegando que la que tanto quería cambiar mi guardarropa era Alice, no yo y que era responsabilidad de él pagar todo eso, además de que me prohibió rotundamente comentarle algo a Charlie, en verdad me sentí muy avergonzada.  
En cuanto al hijo patán de los señores Cullen, casi no lo he visto gracias al cielo. De hecho es rara la vez que lo veo y cuando lo hago, simplemente lo saludo educadamente. Una vez en que Alice y yo, acabando de llegar del centro comercial nos lo encontramos en el estacionamiento de la mansión y ambos hicieron como si no se conocieran, mi amiga me contó que Edward era como la oveja negra de la familia.

**~~~~~~~~~~~ Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~**  
Ambas estábamos en su habitación y recién habíamos terminado de acomodar sus nuevas prendas, cuando la note meditabunda y un poco ausente. Pensé que quizás estaba pensando en Jasper, pero me equivoqué… le pregunte la razón por la que se encontraba así y cuando comenzó a contarme, de inmediato supe de quien hablábamos:

"-El cambio muchísimo de un tiempo a otro –dijo en tono serio– ¿has visto el piano que esta en el salón de la entrada? –Después de que asentí, ella continuo –él antes lo tocaba, tiene mucha habilidad en el y hace que las melodías sean maravillosas y únicas; Esme y Carlisle podían pasarse las horas escuchándolo inclusive les compuso una canción en honor a su amor. Pero de un momento a otro dejo de hacerlo, cambio por completo. Nunca he sabido por qué.  
Lo único que sé, es que un tiempo él no quería salir de su habitación. Mamá y papá estaban muy preocupados por él. No comía, se la pasaba tomando alcohol todo el tiempo y una noche, Esme gritaba desesperada por ayuda. Llamaba a papá. Yo no supe que sucedió, Emmet vino a mi habitación y me dijo que no me preocupara que todo estaba bien, pero que no saliera  
Después de esa noche mis padres pasaban mucho tiempo en el hospital  
-¿Intentó…? –no pude terminar la frase.

Alice asintió.  
-Sip supongo que intento suicidarse. No se la razón y siendo sincera no sé si quiera saberlo en realidad. Pero extraño al antiguo Edward, él que jugaba conmigo, que me decía lo buena que era dibujando y que siempre me expresaba lo mucho que me quería –dijo en tono melancólico. Luego meneo la cabeza como si con eso se le fueran esos pensamientos, –bueno pero eso paso hace mucho tiempo, yo tenia como no se tal vez quince años cuando eso sucedió ya me acostumbre a que haga como que no existo –se encogió en hombros –yo también lo hago."

**~~~~~~~~~~~ Fin del Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~~**

A pesar de que Alice trataba de sonar monótona, no logro ocultarme el dolor que aquello le causaba. En sus ojos yo podía ver el sufrimiento y la tristeza que eso le originaba. La abracé y ella rodeo con sus brazos mi cintura, no paso mucho para que rompiera a llorar.

Cambie de tema por su seguridad emocional y por la mía, afortunadamente Alice se olvido pronto de eso. No quería saber que era lo que le había pasado a Edward, en realidad no me interesaba en absoluto, pero no me gustaba el que ignorará a Alice, ella era tan linda, adorable esa era la mejor manera de describir a Alice. Yo era mayor que ella por unos cuantos meses, por lo que la convivencia entre ella y yo fluía sin problema alguno; en realidad eso me gustaba, hablar con alguien que de alguna manera me entendiera era reconfortante. Aunque apenas nos estábamos conociendo, parecía que ya éramos grandes amigas desde hace muchísimos años.

Yo estaba aprendiendo a reconocer sus reacciones y ella, bueno ella ya se sabia las mías. Se sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando por mi torpe cabecita al ver mi rostro.

Era un libro abierto que todos leían con facilidad. Eso se daba a que mi rostro se teñía de colores cada que algo vergonzoso se me ocurría, según lo que pensaba era la intensidad del color, o eso me dijo Alice.

Meses Después…  
-Bien chicos eso es todo por el día de hoy –dijo el profesor –recuerden traer el material para mañana. Alguna duda… –silencio –perfecto. Hasta mañana.  
Dicho esto el profesor salió del aula. Comencé a guardar mis cosas, seguro Alice ya estaba afuera esperándome.  
-¡Bella!  
Torcí el gesto. Mike estaba comenzando a hartarme.  
-Que hay Mike –saludé.  
-Hola Bella. Oye es que me emm me preguntaba si tu… he no se tal vez…  
-Nada Mike Bella y yo hoy tenemos mucha tarea… será después OK bye.  
Jess me jalo hasta el estacionamiento, mejor dicho me arrastro.  
-Pudiste haber sido mas sutil no crees –dije.  
-Emm deja lo pienso. No, no lo creo.  
-¡No pasaron ni dos segundos! –Reclamé – ¡bá! Ya no importa. De todas maneras ya te dije que Mike no me interesa Jess.  
-Eso ya lo sé. El problema esta en que él no lo sabe.  
-¡No se interesaría en mí si tú ya hubieras hablado con él!  
-Hey mira allá esta Alice –trató de escabullirse.  
-Esta vez no Jess.  
-¡Bella! –alguien gritó.

Gire mi rostro y ahí estaba Jasper esperándome. Me extrañe pues regularmente venia Alice con él o Carlisle o Esme.  
-Demonios –murmuré –escucha Jess esta es mi ultima advertencia, si Mike vuelve a intentar salir conmigo seré yo quien le diga lo que sientes por él –sentencié.  
-Bella no… -apenas alcanzó a decir pues me fui caminando hacia Jazz.  
-Hola Bella –me saludó.  
-Hola Jasper. ¿Cómo estas?  
-Bien gracias. Espero que no te moleste que haya venido yo sólo ésta vez.  
-No en absoluto, pero si me resulta extraño ¿Puedo saber la razón por la que me viniste a recogerme tú solo?  
-Digamos que hubo un pequeño inconveniente. Esme me pidió que viniera por ti.  
-¿Algo grave? –Pregunté mientras me subía a su coche convertible.  
-No. No te preocupes –respondió después de cerrar su puerta.  
Encendió el coche y salió del estacionamiento de la escuela para dirigirse a la mansión.  
-¿Qué estudias?  
-Contabilidad –respondí.  
-¡Vaya!, demasiados números y estadísticas ¿no?  
Me reí  
-¿Me equivoco?  
-No –respondí.  
-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? –dijo después de un momento de silencio.  
Volví a reír.

-Lo acabas de hacer –dije como si fuera algo lógico.  
-Otra pregunta –contratacó pacientemente.  
-De acuerdo.  
-¿Por qué viniste a vivir con los Cullen?  
-Auch –traté de pensar la mejor manera de explicarle, sin tener que contarle mi drama familiar. –… emm pues…  
-No me lo digas si no quieres.  
-Diferencias familiares –respondí de manera simple. No tenia que contarle toda mi trágica historia. – ¿Y tú? ¿Que haces? –pregunté de vuelta tratando de desviar el tema de mí.  
-Soy psicólogo. Trabajo en el mismo hospital que Carlisle, sólo que en diferente área. Aunque preferiría tener mi propio consultorio. Pero eso ya se dará con el tiempo.  
-Pensé que tus papás eran ricos.  
-Tú lo dijiste mis papás, no yo. Quiero tener la satisfacción de tener mi propio consultorio con mi propio esfuerzo.  
-Eso esta muy bien –reconocí.  
-Si bueno, no dependeré todo el tiempo de mis padres. Ellos ya me ayudaron a llegar a donde estoy ahora me toca a mí.  
-¡Que maduro!  
-¿Te sorprende? –preguntó extrañado.  
-En realidad si, son pocos los chicos que piensan así.  
-¿Y tu que me cuentas? ¿Qué piensas hacer después de la preparatoria?

Apenas y me había dado cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado a la mansión, el coche estaba estacionado frente al porche de los Cullen.  
-Pues no lo tengo aun muy bien pensado. Pero creo que estudiare Ciencias Sociales.  
-Interesante ¿Bajamos?  
Asentí con la cabeza y nos dirigimos a la casa donde al parecer el ambiente estaba algo tenso.  
-¿Sucede algo? –pregunté.  
-Llevaron a Edward a la delegación –respondió Emmet en tono aburrido sin despegar la vista de la revista que tenia en sus manos, como si se tratara de lo más normal del mundo.  
Me sorprendí de la falta de interés de Emmet hacia lo que hubiera hecho su hermano para que lo llevaran a la policía delegacional, pero estábamos hablando de Edward. No llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo aquí pero por lo poco que le conocía, _problemas_ era su segundo nombre.

Jasper y yo nos sentamos en el sofá al lado de Alice a ver televisión junto a ella. Mi amiga no dijo nada apenas y nos saludo, yo la noté algo distraída como preocupada. Pero ya hablaría después con ella para preguntarle que le sucedía. Jasper y yo comenzamos a hacer plática, conversando de cualquier cosa: planes futuros, gustos, experiencias, etc.

Así fue como de boca del propio Jasper corrobore lo que Alice me había dicho –que era corredor de autos, pero sólo en sus ratos libres –descubrimos que teníamos gustos muy parecidos en lo que a la lectura se refería, mientras que nuestros géneros musicales distaban mucho tan siquiera a semejarse. Él me recomendó algunos libros que había leído y le habían agradado mucho al igual que yo a él, de ahí salí con una gran lista de libros por leer y de universidades por investigar.

Ya tenía una opción, pero no sabia si me aceptarían. Igualmente era muy cara y Charlie no podría pagar la colegiatura mensual aun si yo trabajara en mis descansos.  
Pero eso no me importaba ahora Jasper era una muy buena compañía y gracias a él pude vislumbrar otras universidades en donde las posibilidades de entrar y poder permanecer en ella eran mas altas.

Me sentía muy a gusto a su lado hablábamos de muchas cosas y a pesar de que en algunas cosas nuestros gustos eran diferentes eso le daba un poco de sazón a nuestra amistad.  
-¡Edward esto no puede seguir así! –entró Carlisle gritando, interrumpiendo así nuestra animada conversación.  
Él mencionado venia con una cara de aburrimiento y arrogancia, completamente intolerables.  
-¿Y qué quieren que haga?  
-Que cambies hijo –respondió Esme con un tono maternal y paciente.  
-Escúchame bien Esme –dijo Edward volteando a ver a su madre como si de un bicho molesto se tratase –eso. Esa peticiona tan… insignificante jamás, jamás en tu vida se cumplirá.

-Edward no debes hablarle así a tu madre –intervine poniéndome de pie.

Sabía que el asunto tal vez no era de mi incumbencia, pero era mejor que lo hiciera yo a que lo hiciera musculitos Emmet, ya que la revista que había estado leyendo tan plácidamente ahora estaba arrugada entre sus manos y a punto de ser partida en dos. Quizá debería dejarlo, pero Edward había utilizado un tono que ni siquiera la misma Leah, con toda su mala educación, utilizaría con Sue.  
-No te metas. Esto no es de tu incumbencia Isabella –dijo entre dientes.  
-Ya lo sé. No me meto en lo que sea que hayas hecho, inclusive te puedo asegurar que no me importa en absoluto, pero no debes hablarle así a Esme. Te recuerdo que si no fuera por ella, no existirías siquiera; y al menos por haberte permitido venir a este mundo para que tú hicieras de tu vida una maldita miseria, le debes respeto.  
-Uy perdóneme señorita perfección –me respondió con una cara de fingido miedo –pero mira quien me viene a hablar a MÍ de respeto a una madre. Alguien que nunca ha tenido una, ni sabe lo que es. Por que si mal no recuerdo tu mami murió cuando naciste ¿No?  
Lo tenía frente a frente. Presione mi mandíbula tratando de contener mi coraje.  
-Edward –advirtió Carlisle entre dientes –no te atrevas a lastimarla.  
Él susodicho rió y continuó con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.  
-Gracias. Pero al menos yo ya lo sé, y tu inepta tienes que descubrirlo. Tan poca cosa vales, que incluso él hombre que te engendro decidió alejarte de él por que ya no te soportaba; claro que es comprensible ¿Quién soportaría ver a la cosa que mató al amor de su vida? Es como si le hubieran intercambiado oro por carbón. Dios que deprimente debe ser que tu padre decida quedarse con sus hijos adoptivos que contigo y que te mande a otro lugar para que no le estorbes. Al menos mis padres me aceptan tal y como soy, pero a ti… prefirieron desecharte fingiendo querer protegerte.

-Eres una basura –murmuré tratando de contener mis lagrimas.  
Después de eso ya no soporte mas y salí corriendo, pasando a su lado para ir escaleras arriba hacia mi habitación sin poder evitar que mis lágrimas se derramaran por mis mejillas; cuando entre apenas abrí la puerta caí de rodillas en el piso y apoyada sobre las palmas de mis manos seguí sollozando sin poder detenerme. Sentí a alguien detrás de mí pero no supe quien era hasta que escuche su voz tratando de tranquilizarme, Esme me abrazo y recargo mi cabeza en su pecho, yo me abrace a su torso y llore.

Nunca nadie había hecho referencia ante aquel hecho tan doloroso de mi vida de aquella manera; no me importaba lo que había dicho de mi padre, yo sabia que eso no era cierto. Pero mi madre… mi mami, esa a la que nunca había podido conocer en persona.  
-De niña deseaba tanto tener una –dije entre sollozos –la anhelaba tanto. Cuando en el colegio las señoras iban por sus hijas o cuando mis compañeras hablaban de lo maravillosas que eran sus madres, de cómo las consentían. Y yo… –hipé –yo nunca he sabido lo que es eso.  
-Bella linda lo siento muchísimo. Perdónalo, por favor hija –se disculpó.  
-Esme no te ofendas. Pero prefiero estar sola –dije deshaciendo mi abrazo y alejándome de ella, para dirigirme a mi cama.  
-Te comprendo cariño. Si me necesitas, estaré afuera.  
Esme salió de mi habitación y yo me tire sobre mi cama y junte mis piernas hacia mi pecho, hecha un ovillo; no recuerdo hasta que hora estuve llorando, pero lo hice, por primera vez en mucho tiempo llore a más no poder la muerte de mi madre.


	5. Decisiones

**Capitulo #5: Decisiones**

* * *

Mientras cepillaba mí pelo frente al espejo con una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo pensaba en aquel sueño tan extraño; nunca se me había dado la interpretación de los sueños, en realidad mis sueños a veces no tenían mucho de especial, pero éste me intrigaba de verdad: el llanto de aquel bebé me era doloroso, aun recordarlo sentía una opresión en mi pecho, como angustia y el bosque, me había hecho sentirme tan perdida a modo que sentía que no tenia cabida en el mundo, no encontraba mi lugar en ningún lado, y la voz del hombre que me llamaba y había seguido para encontrarla haciendo que me extraviara en aquel bosque se parecía tanto a la de…  
De nuevo un par de golpecitos a la puerta me hicieron perder el hilo de mis pensamientos.  
-Bells, ¿ya estas despierta? –la dulce voz de Alice me llamaba desde afuera.  
-Ya voy.  
Suspire y me apresure a vestirme. Cuando salí Alice estaba sentada en mi cama con la cabeza gacha, la levantó cuando sintió mi presencia y me sonrió apenada.  
-Debes odiarme –aseguró en un susurro.  
Alcé una ceja.  
-¿Por qué lo haría? A ti nunca podría odiarte Alice, aunque quisiera.  
-Bueno yo… Edward…

-Alice tu eres diferente a tu hermano –la interrumpí

-Lo sé, sabes que yo nunca te diría esas cosas horribles. Pero… no sé si me creas, pero yo ya sabía que eso iba a pasar.

-Alice, que cosas dices.

-Es la verdad yo tenia un presentimiento, por eso estaba tan seria ayer –dijo determinante. –Sabía que te iba a lastimar y no hice nada, ni antes ni después.

-Ya no importa si. Todo esta bien, mejor hablemos de otra cosa, no quiero tener malos recuerdos. Te quiero.

Ella asintió y me dedicó una sonrisa apenada.  
Salimos de la habitación y bajamos al comedor, al llegar vaya sorpresa la mía cuando me encontré con el hombre que más adoraba en estos momentos. Edward Cullen.

Me reprimí mentalmente por pensar en decirle lo que pasaba por mi mente, eso no le traería bien a nadie; además Esme no tenia la culpa de tener la porquería de hijo que tenia, así que opte por ignorarlo. Camine hacia mi lugar ya que no quedaba nada por hacer. El desayuno estaba servido y la mesa puesta.  
Todo en el comedor estaba algo silencioso, sólo se escuchaba el ligero chocar de los cubiertos. Emmet no estaba, recordé ayer haberle oído decir algo a Jasper acerca de un desayuno con su osita. Sonreí al recordar la manera en como llamaba a Rose, se apodo era de lo más adorable.  
-Bella –el silencio del desayuno fue interrumpido por Esme. Eleve mi rostro para verla, ella me miraba apenada, pidiéndome perdón con la mirada.

Esperé pero quien continuó fue Carlisle:  
-Nosotros queremos pedirte una disculpa por lo sucedido el día de ayer. Sabemos que sólo intentabas…  
-No es necesario Carlisle de verdad –interrumpí. –Todo está bien, no es preciso decir nada.  
-Isabella de verdad perdóname. No debí…  
Escuchar su voz fue como el hecho de que hubiera insultado a mi madre, me era tan molesto e irritante oírlo. Me levante exasperada al escucharlo estampando mis manos contra la gruesa madera de la mesa, esto ya era el colmo, odiaba a la gente hipócrita y sin escrúpulos. Lo mire con odio dispuesta a destilar todo el veneno en mis palabras.  
-No tienes que disculparte de nada, sobre todo cuando ni siquiera lo haces por que en realidad te arrepientes, lo haces únicamente por que tus padres te lo exigieron. Una persona como tú no tiene la capacidad para arrepentirse cuando lastima a alguien más, al contrario, lo disfruta con saña y sin remordimiento, se siente bien consigo mismo gozando del dolor ajeno. Apuesto que ayer gozaste de lo lindo conmigo, así que confórmate con eso. Ahora si me disculpan, el apetito acaba de abandonarme, con permiso.  
Luego salí del comedor con paso firme y la frente en alto, tome mi mochila del armario de la entrada y me fui; tal vez era un acto infantil e inmaduro, pero si seguía ahí era capaz de decirle todo lo que pensaba.  
Seguí caminando hasta que llegue a la preparatoria, no estaba muy lejos y me sirvió para relajarme, y olvidarme del asunto; mientras entraba Jess iba llegando en su coche la espere en la entrada y entramos juntas a clases.

El día pasó rápido y no podía dejar de pensar en lo mal que había comenzado mi relación con Edward, me preocupaba considerando que tal vez yo pasaría mucho tiempo viviendo en la mansión; además de que aun recordaba muy claramente mi sueño y las reacciones que hubo cuando le dije a Edward lo que pensaba. Mi mente era una verdadera maraña, así que para no pensar en lo ocurrido trate de concentrarme más en las clases y en la conversación de Jess, que me decía sus planes para confesarle a Mike lo que sentía.  
Me alegraba mucho verla así tan entusiasmada; después de lo que cierto patán le hizo había estado muy triste y deprimida. Pero desde que conocimos a Mike cambió y despertó de ese letargo en el que se había sumido.  
-Bella sabes que puedes confiar en mi verdad.  
La mire extrañada ¿eso que tenia que ver con el vestido que vio en Port Ángeles?  
-Emm si Jess lo sé. Pero por qué…  
-Has estado muy extraña hoy, sólo te lo digo para que lo sepas, por si se te olvido.  
-Claro que no Jess. No te preocupes OK todo está bien.  
-De acuerdo, sólo cuídate. Me preocupas, después de todo el lugar en el que vives, también vive esa cosa que se hace llamar hombre.  
Le sonreí.  
-No te preocupes todo está bien –le aseguré.  
Pero al parecer Jess estaba muy entretenida viendo algo frente a ella, seguí la dirección de su mirada.

No se si me quede igual o más estupefacta que ella al verlo ahí parado en medio de todo el estacionamiento. Mi corazón empezó a latir fuerte. Hacia tanto que no tenia esta sensación.  
-Dime que ves lo que yo –dijo Jess.  
-Jacob –susurré.  
Solté mi mochila dejándola caer y fui corriendo hacia él. Apenas llegue me aventé a sus brazos enredando los míos alrededor de su cuello.  
-Te extrañe tanto –murmuro contra mi pelo.  
-Y yo a ti –contesté casi al punto de las lágrimas. – ¿Cuando volviste? –pregunté cuando deshicimos el abrazo.  
-Ayer. Fui a buscarte a tu casa, pero nadie respondió.

Esa sonrisa enorme que me regalaba, era hermosa; de todas las cosas que identificaba a Jacob, su sonrisa era lo que más había extrañado.  
-Charlie y Sue se fueron de vacaciones, Leah y Seth seguro están desatados –respondí –ya sabes cuando el gato no esta los ratones hacen fiesta.  
-Bueno ya no importa. Ángela me dijo donde encontrarte.  
Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente de la impresión.  
-¡Viste a Angie!  
-Si sabía que ella me ayudaría a encontrarte –contestó acomodando un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja haciendo que mis mejillas se tiñeran de carmín.  
Un carraspeo detrás de nosotros nos interrumpió. Me gire para encontrarme con Jessica que sostenía mí mochila y sonreía ampliamente.  
-Siento interrumpirlos chicos pero yo ya me voy. Hola y adiós Jake –me dio mi mochila y se fue.  
-Adiós Jess –Jessica desapareció en su coche y Jake me miro de nuevo – ¿Quieres un helado?  
Sonreí con ganas y asentí, nos subimos a su motocicleta y salimos a dar una vuelta; después de comprar el helado fuimos a caminar por la plaza que estaba justo en frente de la heladería.

Ni yo misma podía creer la intensidad con la que había extrañado a Jacob, y él no había cambiado nada, era el mismo chico alborozado y bromista que yo conocía, aunque había madurado bastante con su viaje.  
Luego de la última que Leah nos había hecho Jake había quedado muy dolido y con toda razón: Leah le había pagado a Paúl para que me besara en medio de la cafetería, justo en la hora del almuerzo, Jake y yo ya éramos y el había entrado justo en ese momento junto con todos sus amigos de fut-boll americano. Apenas y recuerdo lo que sucedió después. A pesar de que me había resistido Jake decidió que lo nuestro había terminado, después hablamos y todo se arreglo quedamos exclusivamente como "amigos".

Pero aun así él se fue a Seattle a terminar la preparatoria y por lo que estaba contándome le había estado yendo muy bien, al parecer ya había conseguido trabajo en Seattle y el año pasado había terminado los estudios.

-Bella vamos a casarnos –soltó de la nada.  
Me quede paralizada.  
-¿Qué? ¿Estas loco cierto?  
-No. Bueno si pero, Bella creo que el que nos casemos es la única manera de que Leah no pueda separarnos esta vez.  
Me quede muda ¿en realidad era esa la razón?  
-Bella te amo.

-Jake es… demasiado… demasiado pronto. Dios apenas y tengo diecisiete años, en unos meses me graduaré de la preparatoria y quiero comenzar la universidad.  
-Lo sé Bella, pero yo te quiero y te necesito a mi lado. Estos meses lejos me han servido para darme cuenta que te quiero a mi lado. Siempre.  
-Jake yo también te amo, pero es muy pronto… no duramos ni siquiera un mes como novios.  
-¡De no haber sido por Leah! ¡Por Dios Bella en realidad crees que hubiéramos fracasado si tu hermanastra no se hubiera interpuesto!  
-El hubiera no existe Jake. Y cálmate quieres –dije después de notar que se había exaltado demasiado.  
-Leah se propuso separarnos y lo logro.  
-De no haber sido por tu desconfianza –remarqué.  
-¡Jamás dude de ti!  
-Entonces. ¿Por que terminamos?  
-¿Por qué? Por que jamás has sido capaz de enfrentarte a ella.  
-Y dime ¿Que gano con hacerlo? Será sólo una pelea mas y ya –suspire– Olvídalo no importa. Leah es… es sólo Leah.  
-Si tienes razón, además ella no me importa. La que me importa eres tú y no quiero que vuelva a separarnos.  
-Jake es muy… muy apresurado yo…  
-¿No quieres casarte conmigo?  
-Jake…  
-¿Quieres?

-…  
Me quede muda mirándolo a los ojos. Esos ojos negros llenos de esperanza, esperanza a que yo aceptara ser su esposa por que no quería que Leah volviera a separarnos.

No sabia que hacer, era muy joven como para casarme.  
-Vamos a llevarte a casa –dijo poniéndose de pie.  
Subimos a su motocicleta y después de que le dijera la dirección de mi nueva casa me llevo hacia allá. Cuando me baje de la moto, me atrajo hacia él jalándome delicadamente de la cintura.  
-Bella, en verdad piénsalo, sabes lo que este loco corazón siente por ti y sé que el tuyo siente lo mismo por mí. Luchemos por eso.  
-Jake… –no pude terminar. Puso su dedo índice en mis labios.  
-Piénsalo –quitó su dedo y deposito en su lugar un dulce beso –te quiero.  
Después de eso encendió la motocicleta y se fue. Me quede un momento ahí parada viendo como desaparecía y luego entre a la casa.  
Si quería a Jacob. No sólo él había resultado lastimado con lo que hizo Leah yo también había sufrido.  
-¡Bella! –el grito me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Levante mi rostro para alcanzar a ver como Esme venia hacia mí y me rodeaba en un fuerte abrazo.  
-Oh gracias a Dios –escuche la voz de Carlisle.

Únicamente la voz ya que Esme me tenía presionada contra ella en un fuerte abrazo  
-Bella ¿En donde te metiste? –preguntó Esme.  
_Oh, Oh creo que ya se por que el recibimiento. –  
_-Lo siento mucho Esme –me disculpé separándome un poco de ella, viendo en su rostro un poco de angustia –no era mi intención preocuparlos.  
-Oh Bella cariño no tienes que disculparte, al contrario. Pero lo importante es que ya estás aquí.  
-Perfecto, ahora que la desaparecida ya apareció, me puedo largar.  
Recargado en el marco de la entrada a la sala con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho estaba mi personaje favorito una expresión aburrida en el rostro.  
-No iras a ningún lado Edward. Por tu irresponsabilidad mira a que hora viene llegando Bella –le gruñó Carlisle.  
La expresión aburrida no desapareció del rostro de Edward.  
Me quede estupefacta ¿De que estábamos hablando?  
-Bella debes tener hambre –dijo Esme preocupada.  
-Emm si, un poco.  
-Vamos linda, te prepararé algo de comer.  
-No, no te molestes Esme yo iré a ver que me preparo. Con permiso.  
Tome mi mochila del suelo –ya que la había dejado caer cuando Esme me abrazo –y caminé hasta la cocina. Pase al lado de Edward y sentí su mirada, si las miradas fueran cuchillas, tendría toda la espalda deformada.  
Me quede perdida por lo que había dicho Carlisle ¿Por la irresponsabilidad de Edward?

Si la que se había ido sin avisarle a nadie había sido yo, cuando salí ni siquiera me fije si Alice ya había llegado por mí, me fui con Jake sin importarme nada y no me arrepentía; con Jake había tenido la mejor tarde de mi vida en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Puse mi mochila en una de las sillas del ante comedor y fui a revisar el refrigerador, tome la mortadela y la mayonesa y fui en busca del pan de caja, cuando cerré la puerta de la alacena di un brinco al ver que alguien estaba ahí. Al momento de reconocer quien era suspire.  
-Planeas matarme –afirme con una mano sobre mi pecho, tratando de tranquilizar a mi asustado corazón.

Camine hacia la mesa para prepárame mi emparedado.  
-No, aun no, pero no seria mala idea.  
-¿Qué demonios quieres? –pregunté con cansancio.  
-Nada, dudo que alguien desee algo de ti –dijo barriéndome con la mirada –eres tan… simple.  
-Bien. Entonces lárgate y déjame en paz.  
Soltó una carcajada.  
-TÚ estas corriéndome a MÍ de MÍ casa. La que debería irse es otra.  
-Perfecto, entonces iré a empacar mis cosas. Dile a Esme y a Carlisle que les agradezco su hospitalidad.  
Deje todo y comencé a caminar hacia mi habitación.  
-A donde crees que vas –dijo interponiéndose entre la puerta y yo –te tomas todo demasiado enserio no crees.  
Enarque una ceja.  
-Por favor no trates de engañarme. Tengo la cara pero no soy tonta, siempre has querido que regrese por donde vine.  
-Si y no lo niego. Me estorbas, pero en suficientes problemas me has metido como para añadirle el que te vayas de la casa.  
-¡YO TE HE METIDO EN PROBLEMAS! –grité.

De plano esto era el colmo.  
-Shh cállate o nos van a oír.  
Bueno en eso estábamos de acuerdo no quería que Carlisle y mucho menos Esme se preocuparan. La agradable madre del tarado que tenia en frente era linda, pero sentía que me sobreprotegía demasiado o al menos cuando este idiota estaba rondando.  
-Si me metiste en un gran lio. Se suponía que iba ir hoy a recogerte y te llevaría a comer para "limar asperezas" –lo ultimo lo dijo como si fuera una palabrota –pero cuando llegue ya no estabas ¿No te pudiste quedar un momento a esperar?  
Auch. Baje la guardia ¿Y ahora que le decía? ¿Que me había ido y que ni siquiera me había acordado de que su familia me recogía después de clases? Tampoco tenia que contarle mi vida privada.  
-Bueno pensé que había ocurrido algo y tal vez no habían podido ir. ¿Qué iba a saber yo que me recogerías tú?  
-No lo hagas muy seguido, por pensar causas problemas sabes. No desperdicies las pocas neuronas que te quedan.  
-Si claro debo tener cuidado o terminare siendo un completo imbécil como tú ¿Para ti ya es tarde verdad?  
Tome mi mochila, lo quite de la entrada y me fui escaleras arriba. Entre a mi habitación me senté en el escritorio y comencé a hacer mi tarea, pero no me podía concentrar, mi mente estaba en otro lugar.  
Pensé en Jake y en lo que me había propuesto ¿Casarnos? ¿En verdad estaba preparada para algo así? El matrimonio era algo muy serio.

Recordé aquel cuadro que había sobre la chimenea de la casa de Charlie, la imagen hermosa de René y Charlie recién casados. Yo misma la había retirado de ahí cuando papá llevo a Sue a la casa por primera vez, sabía que aquello había estado bien, por quitar aquel hermoso cuadro ni papá ni yo nos olvidaríamos de René, ella vivía en nuestros corazones.

Pero mi madre se veía hermosa en el, sus ojos brillantes, llenos de ilusión y de amor. Si, amor hacia Charlie. Él siempre me lo había dicho, se amaron con toda el alma sin reservas ¿Sería lo mismo entre Jake y yo? Bueno no exactamente, no quería morir tan joven, pero en cuestión del amor. Es eso lo que te llevaba al matrimonio ¿no? El amor que siente el uno por el otro. Yo amaba a Jake y no dudaba que el me amara a mi. Debíamos luchar por esto que sentíamos ¿no?  
Luchar contra todo y contra todos. Incluso si debía enfrentarme a Leah, lo haría, tal vez no tendría ese noviazgo largo y duradero, pero tendría toda la vida para conocer a mí marido a profundidad. ¡Que bonito se escuchaba! Jacob mí marido.  
-Hola. Esme me dijo que ya habías regresado ¿Dónde te metiste? –pregunto Alice. Ni me di cuenta que había entrado –Y a ti que te pasa ¿por que estas sonriendo así?  
Me puse de pie para mirarla y le sonreí aun más.  
-Felicítame Alice.  
-¡Claro! Pero ¿por qué?  
-Me voy a casar.  
-¡¿Qué?!


	6. Elecciones

**Capitulo #6: Elecciones**

* * *

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Estas embarazada? No, no lo puedo creer. Perdiste tu virginidad y no me lo contaste –tomó un cojín y me lo aventó – ¡mala amiga!  
-¡NO! Como crees Alice.  
-Ay Bella por favor no soy tarada. Tienes 17 ¿Por qué mas te casarías? Sólo por que viene en camino una linda y pequeña mini Bella. ¿Quién es él? ¿Cómo se llama? Anda Bells dime si, si, siiiii.  
-Alice, NO-ESTOY-EMBARAZADA.  
-Bella puedes confiar en mi –puso gesto pensativo –aunque terminaran enterándose sabes esas cosas siempre salen a la luz.  
-Alice, de verdad, no estoy embarazada. Sigo haciendo milagros.  
Alice frunció el ceño y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.  
-Entonces ¿Por qué quieres casarte?  
-¿Por amor?  
La linda risa de Alice se escuchó por toda la habitación. Se retorcía en la cama doblada de la risa. Por un momento me preocupe estaba totalmente roja, pensé que se pondría morada por la falta de aire.  
-Ay… ay espera –se limpio las lágrimas que le habían salido por la risa. La mire sin ninguna expresión en el rostro enarcando una ceja.  
-¿Te diviertes? –pregunté.  
Me miro detenidamente.  
-¿Es enserio?  
-No Alice estoy jugando –dije en tono aburrido – ¡Claro que es enserio!  
-Bella. Bella amiga, estamos en el siglo XXI.  
-¿Y?  
-Que ya no se usa que las chavas de nuestra edad se casen. Puedes tener un novio, besarte con él por ahí. Pero casarte ¿tienes idea de lo que eso significa?  
-Si, si lo sé. Pero Alice –me senté junto a ella y tome sus manos –necesito casarme. En verdad necesito hacerlo.  
Me miro sería.  
-Bella puedes confiar en mí en serio, si así lo quieres, no se lo diré a nadie te lo juro; Dime la verdad ¿Estas embarazada?  
-¡NO! No Alice no estoy embarazada. Ni yo ni mi cuerpo hemos visto o… tacado el miembro de un hombre. Jamás he estado desnuda frente a nadie, excepto por mi padre o mi abuela, pero de eso ni me acuerdo.  
-Entonces por que quieres casarte no entiendo. En estos tiempos ya nadie se casa a los 17.  
-Para poder estar con el hombre que amo, sin que nada se interponga entre nosotros –afirmé. –Ahora si me dejas te contaré mi trágica historia, escucha. Hace varios años Charlie se caso con la viuda Sue Clearwater, llevando incluido en el paquete a Leah y a Seth. Digamos que Leah y yo nunca nos llevamos bien y el que yo aceptara ser novia de Jacob Black fue la gota que derramo el vaso  
-Espera, espera. Dijiste Jacob Black.  
-Si ¿lo conoces?  
-Claro, bueno no mucho. Sé que Edward y él son muy buenos amigos desde hace años, pero bueno, eso no importa, continúa.  
-Bien. A Leah siempre le gusto Jacob, se enojo tanto cuando Jake me prefirió a mí que hizo todo por separarnos y bueno con el tiempo lo logró. Pero Jacob ahora regresó y me sigue queriendo Alice y cree que la mejor manera de evitar que Leah nos separe de nuevo es casándonos. Así ella sabrá que él es un hombre prohibido, por más que deseé tenerlo no podrá.  
-Ay Bells ¿En serio crees que esto es una buena idea?  
-Emm… bueno no estoy totalmente segura, digamos que un 75% pero lo amo Alice y sé que él me ama a mí, sólo pensarlo hace que no me importe nada.  
-En los tres meses que llevas viviendo aquí no había visto que te brillaran así los ojos.  
Le sonreí.  
-De acuerdo pero yo diseñare tu vestido OK.  
-Está perfecto –dije sonriendo. Aunque no estaba muy segura.  
-Oye y como se lo dirás a Charlie.  
-Emm… bueno eso aun no lo sé. Pero estoy segura de que Jake vendrá conmigo para decírselo juntos.

Ya llevaba media hora tratando de localizar a Jake. Escuchaba el toque de la línea sin que me contestara.  
-¿Hola?  
-¡Jake! –respire, me había estado preocupando  
-Bella. Hola ¿Qué sucede?  
-Emm… Jake, ya lo pensé ¿Nos podemos ver? –me sentía muy nerviosa.

¿Qué? ¿No era normal? Era la primera vez que aceptaría una propuesta de matrimonio.  
Escuche un suspiro del otro lado.  
-Ahora.  
-Pues si puedes si.  
-No ahora no puedo, paso por ti mañana.  
Y colgó.

Me extrañó la repentina lejanía. Pero decidí pasarlo por alto, tal vez pensaba que había decidido rechazarlo. Pero lo que yo quería era poder verlo a los ojos cuando le dijera que había decidido aceptar ser su esposa.

Apenas sonó el timbre de salida me apresure guardar mis cosas, me moría por estar con Jake ¿No es gracioso? Cuando más quieres que el tiempo pase rápido ¡pasa más lento! El día se me hizo eterno.  
-Uy parece que tenemos prisa –bromeó Jessica.  
-Jake vendrá por mí.  
-Si ya me lo dijiste no sé cuantas veces.  
Acompañe a Jess hasta su coche en el estacionamiento, mientras ella me platicaba la conversación por chat que había mantenido con Mike.  
-Nunca creí que le gustara eso te lo juro, pensé que a la única que le gustaba escuchar a Nirvana era a mi.  
-Eso me da gusto Jess –contesté casi en automático.  
-Si va a venir.  
La voltee a ver con la pregunta en los ojos.  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-Te la has pasado recorriendo el estacionamiento con la mirada, si vendrá estoy segura.  
Le sonreí totalmente sonrojada, me había pasado todo el día muy inquieta.  
-Hola chicas –escuche la voz que me endulzaba los oídos.

Me gire para verlo y me sonrió.  
-Hey Jake que hay.  
-Hola Jess. Lindo coche.  
Jessica rió y se recargo en su coche.  
-Gracias, esto pasa cuando tienes la mayoría de edad. Bien yo me voy.  
-Adiós Jess nos vemos mañana –contesté.  
Me gire a ver a Jacob.  
-¿Nos vamos? –dijo.  
Le sonreí, partimos de ahí y fuimos a caminar por el parque.  
Me recosté en la hierba dispuesta a relajarme. Mirando el cielo ordenaba mis ideas, quería darle la noticia a Jake de la mejor manera, pero no sabía como empezar. Tampoco se la quería soltar de golpe.  
-Bella.  
-Hum...  
-Bells, emm yo… creo que me apresure al pedirte que te casaras conmigo.  
-¿Qué? –dije mientras me erguía apresurada.  
Todo este tiempo, pensando quebrándome la cabeza para tomar una decisión. Cavilando en la manera en que se lo diría a mi padre, como me enfrentaría a Leah dispuesta a no permitir que nos volviera a separar ¡Y peor aun el interrogatorio de Alice! Pero claro, ahora que ya había tenido el tiempo suficiente para pensar mucho mejor lo que me había pedido…  
-Bells, somos muy jóvenes. Un matrimonio es algo que implica mucha responsabilidad ¿No crees?  
Lo dicho. Esa era la razón por la que no me había querido ver la noche anterior cuando lo llame. Lo había pensado mejor y se dio cuenta de su error al pedirme tal cosa.  
Me levante del suelo y tome mi mochila.  
-La próxima vez piensa mejor antes de abrir la boca Jacob Black.  
Comencé a caminar dispuesta a irme. Ya sentía mis ojos arder ansiosos por dejar salir las lagrimas que se habían acumulado en ellos, presionaba mi mandíbula en un intento de evitar que salieran, aunque ya me estaba empezando a doler de tan fuerte que la presionaba. Pero bendita sea mi torpeza que supo el momento perfecto para salir a flote, una "linda" piedra había decidido esconderse entre la hierba impidiéndome así verla. Termine tropezándome con ella, nada pudo evitar que cayera al suelo.  
-¡Bella! –escuche a Jacob llamarme –Bella estas bien.  
Su voz se oía mas cerca pero no me moví, sólo cerré mis ojos por que no quería verlo. Maldije por lo bajo mientras me giraba recostándome sobre mi espalda, sin dejar de intentar luchar contra las lagrimas que insistan en salir.  
-¿Bells?  
-Vete Jacob –y ahora mas que nunca lo deseaba.

Ya sentía una lágrima traicionera recorriendo mi sien.  
-Bella ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué te duele?  
-LARGATE JACOB.  
Abrí mis ojos y me dispuse a levantarme. Sentí su mano en mi brazo, me la sacudí inmediatamente. Me llamo en un tono autoritario tratando de "hacerme razonar" ¿y éste quien se creía?  
-Bella deja de comportarte como si fueras una niña por favor.  
-Déjame en paz Jacob.  
-La verdad no entiendo de que te quejas Isabella si en toda tu vida te la has vivido en el suelo –dijo en un "tono bromista".  
Como si estuviera de humor para bromas tontas.

Como se notaba que a él no le importaba en lo absoluto ¡Já! Vaya que lo había pensado, y muy bien. Lo que mas me dolía era el poco interés que esto le causaba a él.  
-Si ya lo sé por eso todo el mundo… Argh ya no importa. Sólo déjame.  
Me gire dispuesta a seguir mi camino, lo que quería era ya llegar a casa, tirarme en mi cama y ponerme a llorar. Pero me dieron aun más ganas de llorar cuando me di cuenta en que no podría llegar al lugar que yo quería; me detuve a pensar un momento en un lugar al que pudiera ir y llorar como magdalena, sin que tener que ver el rostro preocupado de Esme preguntándome que me pasaba. Pero tampoco quería aguantarme este dolor, ya no pude más y mis lágrimas se derramaron por mis mejillas.  
-No sabes cuanto deseo casarme contigo Isabella.  
_¿Oh mi Dios escuche bien? –. _

Lo había dicho casi en un susurro. Me gire para verlo recargado en un árbol. Con la mirada puesta en el cielo. Me pregunte ¿Qué había de interesante ahí? No supe ni que demonios iba a hacer pero por primera vez en mi vida seguí un impulso.  
-Entonces habrá que decírselo a Charlie y ¿Por qué me dices Isabella? Sabes que no me gusta.  
Él giro su rostro inmediatamente mirándome con la sorpresa plasmada en su rostro. Una enorme sonrisa amenazó por salir de sus labios. Se retiro del árbol y vino a abrazarme.  
No pude evitar reír mientras me tomaba entre sus brazos dándome vueltas en el aire.


	7. ¿Lo mejor para mí?

**Capitulo #7: ¿Lo Mejor Para Mí?**

* * *

Luego de una semana de haber tomado la decisión de casarme, Jake y yo tuvimos que ir a comunicárselo a mi padre. Lo hubiera hecho ese mismo día, pero Charlie se encontraba de vacaciones en Illinois y si se lo llegaba a comunicar por teléfono era capaz de cancelar sus vacaciones, y con ello le echaría a perder su viaje de aniversario a Sue.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Charlie Sue como siempre nos recibió con los brazos abiertos. Charlie aun no llegaba así que nos hizo pasar a la sala, dentro olía delicioso; eso también lo extrañaba. A pesar de la mala relación entre Leah y yo, Sue siempre fue muy buena conmigo.  
-Billy ha de estar muy contento con tu regreso Jake –dijo Sue mientras nos daba un vaso de deliciosa agua de manzana.  
-Si bueno él lo esta, Rechel es quien ya me exige que me vaya.  
Sue y yo reímos.  
-Pero como Jake ¿regresarás a Seattle? –preguntó Sue sorprendida.  
-Claro Sue, debo regresar a trabajar, ahora me encuentro de vacaciones pero mí trabajo es bueno y no debo desaprovechar la oportunidad.  
-Oh por supuesto. ¿Pero piensas regresar a Forks permanentemente?  
En ese momento me quede estática esperando la respuesta de Jake. No se me había ocurrido pensar en eso; él me había dicho que tenía un trabajo allá y su propio departamento ¿Acaso querría Jake que me fuera con él a Seattle?  
-Bueno… Sue… no lo sé –contestaba Jake –depende de lo que suceda. Aun no tomo la decisión.

-¿Y como les fue en…?

-Hola Jake –escuché la voz de Leah.  
Desde hace un rato había escuchado la puerta principal abrirse y por la hora deduje que era ella. Me prepare mentalmente para lo que fuera que hiciera para intentar sacarme de mis casillas. Se acerco a Jake y deposito en su mejilla un sonoro beso.  
-Hola Leah –contestó Jake en un tono aburrido.  
-¿En donde te metiste ayer? –Exigió –fui a casa de Billy, Rechel y yo estuvimos platicando mucho tiempo. Me habría encantado platicar un ratito contigo.  
Torcí los ojos, se veía tan ridícula. Con ese intento de porte que se cargaba, queriendo verse "tierna" pero sexy a la vez. Me enfadaba y NO eran celos.  
-Hum… en serio fuiste a la casa, Rechel no menciono nada. Amm bueno como sea de igual manera ayer no llegue a la casa en todo el día, fui a recoger a Bella y pasamos todo el día juntos.  
La respuesta de Jake hizo que los ojos de Leah volaran hacia el lugar en el que estaban nuestras manos unidas, sus ojos destellaron con furia; levanto la mirada para mirarme con odio, que cambio inmediatamente a una expresión de burla. La manera en que me miro fue fugaz, tal vez nadie lo intercepto, pero yo ya había visto antes esa mirada, tanto que me era sumamente fácil percibirla; pero no fue eso lo que me alarmo, si no el repentino cambio. Su rostro lleno de burla.

Justo en ese momento supe que esto no seria fácil, tendría que luchar con todas mis fuerzas por lo que yo quería. Estaba decidida a que Leah no me separaría de nuevo del hombre al que yo quería.  
Escuche el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, gire mi rostro y mire a mi padre que venia entrando. Me iba a poner de pie, pero Sue me detuvo con un ademán de la mano, indicándome que me quedara ahí. Ella e puso de pie y fue donde Charlie.  
-Hola cariño –saludó mi padre.

Después le dio un ligero beso a Sue en los labios.  
-Hola, ¿Qué tal te fue? –preguntó ella con una sonrisa.  
-Bien.  
-Perfecto –respondió y lo tomo de la mano –ven te tengo una sorpresa.  
Sue guio a mi padre hasta el solárium donde estábamos todos. Cuando mi padre me vio, sonrió ampliamente.  
-Bella –dijo.  
Me puse de pie y fui hacia él, Charlie avanzo un par de pasos acortando un poco la distancia que había entre nosotros y me abrazo fuertemente rodeándome con sus brazos.  
-Mi pequeña. Te he extrañado tanto –susurró.  
-Y yo a ti papá –susurré de vuelta.  
Cuando Charlie dejo de abrazarme, fuimos a sentarnos en la salita del solárium –el cual fue obra de la mismísima Sue –y comenzamos a platicar.

Me sentía muy a gusto, hacia mucho ya que no estábamos así: conversando y bromeando entre nosotros, sin peleas de por medio, excepto las pequeñas discusiones en las que bromeábamos entre nosotros y ahora con la presencia de Jake entre nosotros era aun más gracioso. Mas tarde ayude a Sue poniendo la mesa para la comida.  
-Jacob y tu regresaron verdad Bella –preguntó Sue preocupada.  
La mire apenada un momento y desvíe la mirada, a pesar de que yo no tenía por que.  
-Si Sue, Jake y yo regresamos –le contesté.  
Ella ya no dijo nada, pero en su rostro se acentúo más la preocupación.

Si alguien sabia lo que Leah había hecho para sepáranos a Jake y a mí, esa era Sue, su hija se lo había confesado luego de que mi padre supo la verdad del distanciamiento repentino entre Jacob y yo. Creo que eso era lo único que le envidiaba a Leah, la perfecta comunicación que tenía con Sue, ella tenía su confidente.  
Cuando terminamos de poner la mesa, fui a llamar a los demás. La comida transcurrió tranquila y sin contratiempos, el banquete que Sue había preparado estaba delicioso. Mí padre conversaba animadamente con Jake y Seth.

Al parecer Charlie y mi hermanastro habían estrechado mucho sus lazos de amistad, noté como Seth le contaba todo a Charlie, casi sin omitir detalle, se emocionaba y mi padre lo escuchaba atento. Era como si de verdad conversara con un hijo de su sangre, y eso me alegraba.  
Cuando terminamos de comer ayude a Sue a recoger los platos y limpiar el desorden de la cocina, mientras hacíamos la limpieza Sue y yo conversábamos, me preguntaba cosas sobre los Cullen, sus hijos, temas sin importancia. Cuando por fin salimos de la cocina, me di cuenta que mi padre venia entrando con Jake, en el momento me tensé ¿acaso ya se lo había dicho?  
Mire a Jake asustada y él me guiño el ojo, como queriéndome decir que todo iba bien.  
-Bella, ven hija quiero hablar contigo –dijo en tono serio. Antes de que saliera tomó de la mesita de la entrada un sobre.  
Camine hacia fuera y me recargue en el barandal del porche. Jake, que venia detrás de mí, me dio un beso en la frente. Suspire y mire a Charlie que me miraba con seriedad, seguía teniendo ese sobre en las manos. Desvíe la mirada nerviosa  
-¿Estas segura? –preguntó.

Se me hizo extraño, de cuando acá Charlie iba directo al grano y más tratándose de un tema como este. Levante la mirada y lo mire, él me devolvió la mirada expectante.  
-Si papá.  
-Bella sólo tienes 17 –objetó  
-Charlie ya te dije las razones por las que queremos casarnos –explicó Jake.  
-Jacob –dijo mi padre mirando a mí novio seriamente –quiero escucharlo de ella.  
-Papá, ya te dije que si –contesté segura de mi misma mirándolo directamente a los ojos.  
Charlie me miro, parecía tener un debate interior.

Suspiro y miro el sobre que tenia en las manos, me lo tendió.  
-Ayer llego esto para ti –dijo después de que tome el sobre –pensaba llevártelo a casa de los Cullen hoy en la tarde.  
Mire el sobre. Nada más de ver el logo de la estampilla me quede helada "Auckland"  
No lo podía creer, lo abrí rápidamente para ver su contenido, tan sólo el primer párrafo hizo que el corazón se me parara.  
-Me admitieron –alcance a decir.  
Mire a mi padre, en su rostro se había formado una enorme sonrisa. Volví a ver el papel, leyendo por tercera, cuarta y quinta vez el primer párrafo.

_"Señorita Isabella Swan es para nosotros un verdadero honor informarle que su solicitud para ingresar a Auckland Univesity ha sido aprobada"_

-Auckland –repitió Jacob –eso… eso esta en Nueva Zelanda ¿no?  
-¡Si! –Contesté totalmente emocionada –creí que no me iban a admitir, digo hace mucho que mande la solicitud.  
-Bella cariño la mandaste con muchísima anticipación –dijo mi padre pacientemente.  
-Oh Dios. Esto es…  
-¿Aun quieres casarte? –preguntó mi padre trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.

Oh, Oh ¿Ahora que? Esto definitivamente no estaba dentro de mis planes.

Mire a Jacob, el me devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos. Luego mire a mí padre, él se veía orgulloso, su sonrisa le iluminaba el rostro y sus ojos me decían que cualquiera que fuese mi decisión me apoyaría por completo.  
Siempre había deseado ir a Auckland, pero desde que me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de Jacob él se había convertido en mi mundo.

La solicitud la mande hace unos meses, mucho después de que Jake y yo termináramos. Pero es que jamás pensé que volveríamos a encontrarnos, cuando se fue su adiós había sido definitivo y las posibilidades de que fuéramos novios de nuevo eran nulas.

En mis manos tenia mi gran oportunidad, Auckland era la universidad más importante de Nueva Zelanda, no cualquiera obtenía una beca completa en esta universidad.

Pero tampoco cualquiera tiene al amor de su vida dispuesto a casarse contigo, por que no quiere que absolutamente nada los separe. Yo amaba a Jake, siempre lo había hecho y por mucho tiempo lo ame en silencio ¿En realidad estaba dispuesta a perderlo?

Pero este papel también era mi vida, mí carrera también era importante ¿Estaba dispuesta a perder la gran oportunidad que se me ofrecía para sobresalir por fin?  
-Yo… me retiro para que hablen a solas –dijo Charlie un instante, después desapareció por la puerta de entrada.  
El tiempo pasó y ninguno de los dos dijo nada, el silencio era muy incomodo.

De reojo observe que Jacob miraba el suelo y yo no hacia más que mirar aquel papel y leer una y otra vez aquel párrafo que me ponía entre la espada y la pared.

Tenía que decir algo, pero no sabia que, el debate en mi interior iba a uno a uno: las dos partes tenían la razón, pero la pregunta era ¿Cuál era la mejor opción para mí? Hasta que por fin me decidí a hablar.  
-Durante mucho tiempo –dije sin mirar a Jake, únicamente al papel que tenia en mis manos –soñé tener esto Jake –levante mis ojos para ver su expresión –tu mejor que nadie lo sabe.  
Jacob desvío su mirada hacia la carretera justo en el lugar en que se encontraba su motocicleta.  
-Comprendo –susurró.  
Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y se dirigió hacia allá.  
-Regreso mañana a Seattle –dijo.  
Me gire para mirarlo partir. La tensión en sus hombros era visible aun sobre su playera.  
-Me parece perfecto.  
Él paró frente a su motocicleta y sus manos se hicieron puño.  
-Por que necesito que investigues sobre las universidades en Seattle –continué.  
La noticia había sido una verdadera sorpresa para Jacob que después de haberse quedado paralizado un momento se giro a verme sorprendido. Sus ojos casi se salían de sus orbitas y las comisuras de sus labios comenzaban a curvarse.  
-No pienso dejar que absolutamente nada nos separe –dije caminando hacia él. Cuando llegue a su lado, lo mire directo a aquellos ojos negros que tanto me gustaban –sigo deseando convertirme en tu esposa.


	8. Reflexiones

**Capitulo #8: Reflexiones**

* * *

(Edward)

La casa estaba hecha un lío.

Al parecer la señorita perfección había tomado la decisión más tonta de su vida… casarse. Pff…

Cuando me entere me pregunté quien era el idiota que había aceptado a "eso" como esposa, si ya era fastidiosa siendo soltera, no me la quería ni imaginar siendo casada; me lamente aun más cuando supe que el condenado a muerte sería mi querido amigo Jacob.  
Sabia de esta tipa, él mismo me había contado acerca de ella, sus problemas y lo mucho que la quería… y como la había encontrado besándose descaradamente con uno de sus amigos del equipo, yo le había dado el dinero para que se fuera a Seattle, nadie mejor que yo sabia que en ese momento lo mejor era alejarse.  
Lo que no me esperaba era que fuera la misma que había estado viviendo en mi casa y que tantos problemas me había traído.

Me vine a enterar el día de la "cena de compromiso". Mí dulce madre había insistido en que se celebrara en nuestra casa, yo no quería ser parte de todo ese circo así que decidí hacerme el occiso y desaparecerme ese día; justamente cuando iba subiendo a mi adorado Volvo divisé la vieja camioneta de Billy entrando a la casa. Obviamente como mi buena educación me lo exigía me acerque a saludar, y fue justamente en ese momento en que me entere quien se convertiría en el esposo de Isabella.

Que nadie me diga que no hice mi mejor esfuerzo para hacerlo razonar, lo intente de verdad, pero aseguró estar muy enamorado.  
Según dijo, el estar lejos de casa le dio la estúpida idea a mi amigo de que amaba a esa niña (por que a Isabella no se le pude llamar mujer. Ninguna mujer es tan odiosa) por lo cual quería hacerla su esposa, para que la hermanastra de la fastidiosa no los separara, ya que otra de las "lindísimas" cualidades de Isabella al parecer es no tener carácter para defender lo suyo como lo hace una verdadera hembra.

En fin ese sería su problema.

Para Jacob, Isabella era la mejor mujer que podía existir sobre la tierra, claro él lo creía, pero para mi eso no era posible… eso de "El amor es ciego" debe ser muy cierto.

Alice estaba vuelta loca, bueno mas que de costumbre ahora que se había ofrecido para confeccionar el vestido de novia que llevaría Isabella el día de la boda.  
Sabía que a mi hermana le encantaban estas cosas. La moda, telas finas, decoraciones, eran las cosas que a la enana le hacían explotar su potencial creativo. Aun me acordaba la expresión de su carita cuando le regale el cuaderno de dibujo forrado de seda rosa, cuando había notado sus habilidades para el dibujo y más tratándose de vestimentas.  
Desde peque eso se le había dado, ella misma creaba a veces la ropa para sus muñecas o la modificaba.  
Entre a la casa preguntándome con que nueva sorpresita me encontraría hoy, Esme y Alice estaban preparando todo, arreglos, decoraciones, no sabia ni que demonios les importaba a ellas esta miserable boda, pero ahí estaban. Casi estaba seguro que estaban pagando todo; llegar a mi casa me espantaba. La última vez que entre el salón estaba lleno de telas y maniquís.  
-¡Que demonios! –murmuré cuando me di cuenta de aquel desastre.  
El salón de la entrada estaba lleno de flores: orquídeas, fresias, nardos. Observe que Esme estaba al fondo, casi ni me di cuenta que estaba ahí, con el vestido verde que llevaba y acuclillada entre las flores, tenia el camuflaje perfecto, pero un movimiento me alerto de la presencia de alguien ahí.  
-¡Edward hijo! –Exclamó cuando se percató de mí presencia –que bueno que ya llegaste.  
A veces me sentía extraño con lo cariñosa que era Esme, y me sentía peor cuando hacía algo malo y sólo veía preocupación en sus ojos, cuando lo que en realidad merecía era todo su desprecio.  
-¿Que cosa es todo esto Esme? –pregunté con fastidio.  
-Oh, acaban de llegar las flores para la boda de Bella ¿No son Hermosas?  
Se acerco a un ramo que estaba sobre las escaleras tomo una flor entre sus delicadas manos y la olfateó, en ese momento me vino a la mente un recuerdo hermoso de mi niñez:  
Esme sentada en el jardín, yo a su lado mirándola embobado como si fuera un hermoso ángel, ella me hablaba acerca de duendes y hadas que se encargaban de cuidar las flores… Sacudí mi cabeza sacándome esas estúpidas ideas de mi cabeza. Duendes, hadas, trolls, cuentos de princesas, nada de eso existía eran inventos para dormir a los niños.  
Camine escaleras arriba, me sentía cansado y quería dame una baño.  
-Oh Edward hijo –me llamó Esme.  
Bufe y me gire a mirarla, ella me sonrío con ternura.  
-Cariño deje tu traje sobre tu cama.  
-Mi ¿Qué? –mi confusión era palpable. –Explícate Esme por favor.  
-Tu traje cariño para la boda –me contestó pacientemente.  
-Esme. Espero entiendas que yo no pienso ir a esa farsa –le contesté.  
Mire su rostro y como la sonrisa de su rostro se apago un poco.

Tarde me di cuenta que no había sido lo que le había dicho lo que apago ligeramente esa sonrisa, si no el tono tan brusco que utilicé.  
Aun así el tono en que me volvió a hablar no dejó de ser dulce y maternal.  
-Pero cariño...  
-No Esme –la interrumpí tajante –yo no participaré, ni formaré parte de esta farsa. No es más que una estupidez, el matrimonio no significa nada, es exclusivamente un papel firmado NADA MÁS.  
-No es lo mismo que pensamos tu padre y yo Edward, hemos mantenido este matrimonio por años. Ese papel ha significado muchísimo para ambos –dijo tratando de "hacerme razonar".  
-¿Y estas segura que cumple con lo que prometió? Digo, pasa demasiado tiempo fuera de casa –me recargue en la pared con petulancia y mire mis uñas –su asistente es linda, tiene buen cuerpo y no me sorprendería en absoluto que…

Deje la frase sin terminar, dejando que el aire terminara el resto.

Volví a ver a Esme que tenía los ojos desorbitados, me miraba herida y lo único que pude hacer fue sonreírle desafiante –Tenía de nuevo esa sensación, la presión en el pecho, si Emmet estuviera cerca ya me habría partido la cara –Esme cerró sus ojos, como tratando de calmarse. Observe como respiraba profundo.  
-Las personas se casan cuando se aman Edward. Cuando saben que se conocen y están seguros de adquirir un comp…  
-Bla, Bla, Bla –la interrumpí –Esme –dije utilizando un tono aburrido y fastidiado –No me interesa, de verdad, no gastes saliva y no me hagas perder mi tiempo.  
Me di media vuelta y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Dios la maldita presión en el pecho seguía ahí, esa que venia cada que cometía una estupidez; había lastimado a mi madre, lo sabía, lo había visto en sus ojos, pero no podía evitarlo. Debía lastimar antes de que me lastimaran a mí.

Al entrar a mi habitación me quite la camisa y la deposite en la cama. Observe que, como Esme había dicho ahí se encontraba el traje para la farsa de boda de mi mejor amigo.

Me lamentaba por él.

Desperdiciar tu vida de aquella manera, exponiéndote a que cuando a ella se le antojara, te pusiera el cuerno y se largara con cualquier imbécil.  
Tomé el traje y lo avente al sofá de la esquina. Busque el control remoto, encontrándolo encima de mi escritorio, lo agarré y encendí el reproductor de música; sonaba mi melodía favorita de Debussy, Claro de Luna. Suspire abriendo el compartimiento de los discos y cambiándolo por algo totalmente diferente, el rock de Muse. Claro de Luna, la canción siempre me había gustado, me servía para relajarme pero últimamente lo único que hacia era traerme malos recuerdos.

Preferí no deprimirme y me dirigí hacia el baño, dejando que el sentir del agua tibia recorriendo mi cuerpo me relajara y me hiciera olvidar lo que había sucedido con Esme.  
Algo que había aprendido en todo este tiempo, era que de nada sirve arrepentirse de lo que haces; de igual manera ya estaba hecho nadie puede volver al pasado para cambiarlo y el arrepentimiento era valorado por muy pocas personas.  
Al terminar de bañarme pude darme cuenta que necesitaba rasurarme y mientas lo hacia, sin querer pensé en Isabella, en aquella vez en que la hice sentir menos, el dolor en sus ojos cuando mencione lo de su madre.

Debía admitir que ella tenia razón, no le daba a Esme el trato que merecía. Pero no me podían decir que no la quería, al contrario de lo que todo el mundo pensaba, yo quería a Esme, la adoraba; es imposible no querer a una mujer que se pasa el tiempo vigilando e inspeccionando, asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien, preocupándose a cada momento por el bienestar y comodidad de su familia. Incluso a veces me preguntaba como le hacia para hacerse cargo de la casa, cuidar a sus hijos, atender a mi padre y sobretodo verse tan hermosa todos los días… era una gran madre.

El problema estaba en que no le demostraba muy a menudo mi cariño, eso daba pie a cualquiera para dudar de él. Esa tarde Isabella me había dado justo en la llaga con su comentario y había reaccionado a la defensiva lastimándola, pero lo que me había intrigado era la sensación que tuve en ese momento. Al ver su mirada llena de dolor…  
Lastimar a alguien se había vuelto mi manera de vivir.  
En su momento mí primer blanco había sido Alice, mi pequeña hermana y Emmet había enfurecido al ver a nuestra hermana desconsolada y totalmente anegada en lágrimas por mi culpa. Entre nosotros como hermanos eran típicas las peleas juguetonas, pero Emmet jamás había cargado toda su fuerza contra mí. Esa vez lo hizo, sin importarle nada, juro que nunca se me va a olvidar.  
Después de Alice le siguieron varias chicas.

Tan acostumbrado estaba a hacerlo que, Esme, mi propia madre, se había convertido en uno de mis blancos.  
Al principio la culpa era palpable y con el paso del tiempo aprendí a ignorarla. Pero cuando aquello pasó, cuando mire a Isabella directo a sus ojos y me di cuenta de todo el dolor que en ellos había, dolor que yo había causado, me tarde varios días en que la culpa se fuera de mí. En ignorar la imagen en mi mente del rostro de Isabella lleno de sufrimiento.  
Lave mi cara para quitarme los restos de la crema y recuerdos estúpidos, salí del baño y me puse mi ropa para dormir y encendí mi portátil recostándome sobre la cama.

Apenas había abierto mi correo electrónico, cuando la ventana del chat se abrió.

**_Hola tonto –_****_Zafrina._**

**_Hola tonta. No tengo ni una hora que te deje en tu casa, has de extrañarme mucho – _****_Cullen._**

**_Uy si claro como no te imaginas. ¿Qué haces? –_****_Zafrina._**

**_A diferencia de ti, cosas productivas –Cullen._**

**_No me hagas reír Cullen. Ya en serio ¿Qué haces? –_****_Zafrina._**

**_Hablo en serio. Quiero terminar mi tesis antes de que la semana termine –_****_Cullen._**  
Un par de golpes a la puerta hizo que mi cabeza se levantara.  
-Adelante.  
Observe entrar a mi habitación a una pequeña figura.

_Alice –. _

Mi mente maquino inmediatamente.

Ella entró con paso grácil pero su expresión era de total fastidio y su porte orgulloso. Me di cuenta que en su mano traía un pequeño aparato, apenas llego a los pies de la cama me lo aventó y yo tuve que atraparlo en el aire antes de que este golpeara mi rostro. Era mi celular, dio media vuelta y camino hacia la salida.  
-Ha estado sonando toda la tarde –dijo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.  
A veces la frialdad con la que me hablaba calaba hasta los huesos, pero me la había ganado a pulso.


	9. ¿Le gustas? ¿Le gusto? ¿Le gustamos? Óse

**Capitulo #9: ¿Le gustas? ¿Le gusto? ¿Le gustamos? Ósea como...**

* * *

-Bella ya por favor –pidió.  
Las risas estaban a más no poder.

Yo ya estaba más que doblada de la risa, la gente que pasaba el centro comercial, nos miraba: unos me miraban como si vieran a una cosa rara y otros como si la risa fuera una enfermedad y ya se hubieran contagiado de ello.  
-Ya Bella deja de burlarte –dijo el fingiendo cara de enojado, pero la ligera curvatura de sus labios me decía que no era así. El hecho verlo hizo que viniera a mi un nuevo ataque de risa.  
-Ya veo que te pido algo imposible –continuó.  
Trate de calmarme, si no lo hacia tal vez en realidad se enojaría conmigo. Inhale profundamente y cerré mis ojos para calmarme, lo logre por un momentito, hasta que volví a verlo. Entonces un nuevo ataque de risa vino a mí.  
-Lo siento, lo siento en verdad –dije tratando de disculparme, pero sin dejar de reírme.

Debía parecer una total boba.  
-Si, si claro desahógate.  
-¡Por Dios Jasper! –Dije aun riéndome –es que no te lo puedo creer.  
-Pues créelo Bella.  
Los últimos días habían sido la locura, Alice me traía de un lado a otro, haciéndome ir de tienda en tienda torturándome. Creo que podrán comprender que alguien como yo no esta acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas, pero es algo que he tenido que hacer y con Alice en realidad no tengo descansos, si no fuera por el hombre que tengo enfrente, estaría paranoica; y es que Jasper me había estado ayudando a relajarme.

No sabia ni que era lo que me pasaba con él, la cosa era que cuando Jasper Hale andaba rondando, se me aligeraba la carga así sin más, era como un relajante que te quita toda la tensión.

Últimamente habíamos estado trabajando mucho con mi paciencia con Alice.

Mí padre le había concedido el permiso de hacer lo que fuera necesario para que el evento fuera fantástico, llegando al grado de cederle una chequera para que comprase todo lo que fuera necesario. Considerando lo mucho que mi amiga entraba y salía de las tiendas, no quería ver su rostro cuando viera la cuenta del banco. La boda se había vuelto su obsesión, a veces llegaba a creer que ella estaba más emocionada con la boda que yo, y más nerviosa. Pero ella no lo estaba por la boda, si no por que le faltaban detalles al vestido o por que no tenia el ajuar completo, que la impuntualidad de la tienda, que no le gustó la forma de la flor, que le falta esto, que le sobra lo otro… Uf, con tantas cosas ya habría explotado de no ser por Jasper.

Como les decía, Jazz se había vuelto mi… anestesiante por así decirlo, y era un anestesiante con el que me era muy fácil convivir. Bastaba con que me tocara el hombro con su mano para saber que necesitaba relajarme, entonces respiraba profundamente y contaba hasta 10, Alice lo había notado, esa era la razón por la que estuviera aquí.

Jasper siempre mantenía un perfecto control de sus emociones, siempre estaba tan relajado y sabía cuando, cómo y dónde expresarse. Esa era la razón de mi ataque de risa.  
Volví a inspirar profundamente, tratando de clamarme y evite mirarlo, moví mi vista hasta una de las tiendas del lugar y mire sin interés lo que había ahí.  
-Lo siento mucho Jasper de verdad –comencé –pero es que no logro entender como. Digo estamos hablando de la persona que me ayuda a relajarme.  
-¿Y tu crees que yo si sé como? Ni yo me entiendo Bella.  
Por el tono de voz tan afligido que utilizo lo mire, veía sus zapatos como si hubiera encontrado algo realmente interésate ahí.  
-Jazz tranquilo –dije poniendo una mano en su hombro, él levanto la mirada, dejándome ver en sus ojos tanta confusión.

Mordí mi labio inferior para no reírme de nuevo, él desvío su mirada a otro lugar.  
-No tengo idea de qué es, simplemente me siento tan… extraño cuando la veo –negó con la cabeza como si quisiera quitarse algo de encima y volvió a mirarme –es una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados, no se ni como explicarlo. Simplemente me la vivo buscando pretextos para estar cerca de ella, poder verla, ver sus ojos –su mirada se perdió en el infinito, miraba sin mirar realmente.  
-¿Y por qué no se lo dices? –pregunté interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones.  
Entonces noté como su mirada se entristeció, parecía realmente afligido.  
-No creo que quiera algo conmigo, ella… esta comprometida y al parecer quiere mucho a su novio.  
-Hum... –musite sin saber que decir.

Dios debía ser horrible amar sin ser correspondido; en eso estaba cuando escuche que una garganta que se aclaraba, me gire para ver a Alice detrás de mi, su mandíbula estaba tensa y las bolsas que tenia en sus manos las sostenía con mucha fuerza, por un momento temí que la piel de sus nudillos se rasgara de la fuerza que hacia.  
-Alice –dije –No te escuche llegar.  
Me miro de arriba abajo con desdén, me pareció muy extraño de Alice. Jasper hizo ademán de ayudarle con las bolsas pero pareció arrepentirse con la mirada envenenada que le dirigió Alice.  
-Si ya lo note –contestó en un tono brusco – ¿nos vamos? –dijo.

Aunque pareció más una afirmación que una pregunta, pasó entre Jasper y yo caminando muy presurosa, mire a Jasper que me devolvió la mirada interrogante, me encogí en hombros restándole importancia, ambos seguimos a Alice que caminaba varios pasos mas adelante que nosotros, casi me reí al pensar que seria fácil para los dos alcanzarla, pero con el mal humor que parecía traer ninguno de los dos quiso provocarla.  
Cuando llegamos al auto Alice abrió la puerta trasera del coche sin esperarnos. Jasper me abrió la puerta del copiloto y después de que él se subiera al coche emprendimos el viaje de regreso a casa. El camino fue realmente silencioso. Me extraño muchísimo, más de viniendo de Alice que siempre tenia algo de que hablar y a quien no le gustaba el silencio prolongado, pensando en eso intente hacerle conversación en dos ocasiones pero con su tono serio e indiferente y tan golpeado preferí no hacer un tercer intento, por mi mente cruzaba la frase aquella de "La tercera es la Vencida" pero había dos posibilidades: una, que Alice decidiera por fin olvidarse de su mal humor y entablar una conversación o que se enojara más de lo que ya estaba y explotara dentro del coche en donde ni Jazz ni yo podríamos escondernos.  
Alice se veía muy tierna enojada, era adorable, en realidad un gatito que se cree león, pero el gatito tenia unas uñas muy bien afiladas.  
Decidí dejarlo por la paz, pero cuando llegamos a casa Alice bajo rápidamente y azotó fuertemente la puerta de coche, entró a la casa sin despedirse de Jasper azotando también la puerta de esta.  
-¿Qué le sucede? –me preguntó Jasper.  
-Ni idea –contesté igual o más extrañada que él.  
Me despedí de mí amigo y entre a la casa, después de cruzar el salón me encontré en la sala a una Esme que miraba las escaleras muy confundida, al notar mi presencia me miro.  
-¿Sucedió algo de lo que deba enterarme? –pregunto tranquila, pero con una pizca de preocupación.  
-Sabes que te lo diría Esme –contesté –el problema esta en que también peco de ignorante.

Esme simplemente suspiro y comenzamos a platicar de lo que Alice había comprado en el centro comercial.  
-Oh Dios esta hermoso –decía Esme mirando el hermoso ramo, con mirada ilusionada.  
-Si lo sé –conteste algo apenada, pero feliz.

Compartir esta experiencia con Esme y Alice me hacia sentir completa. Era como si lo compartiera con mi madre y una pequeña hermana.  
-Mira las flores, están hermosas y ¡Dios la pedrería! –Me miro –es hermoso Bella.  
Le sonreí.  
-Si Esme yo también me quede maravillada con el. Parece ser que todas las peleas de Alice con la dependienta valieron la pena.  
Esme soltó una pequeña risita y asintió con la cabeza. Dejo el ramo sobre la mesita y abrió otra caja que se vio cerrada inmediatamente, cuando levantamos la cabeza vimos a Alice mirándonos reprobatoriamente.  
-No recuerdo haber dado permiso para que vieran esto –dijo enojada.  
-Oh vamos hija no seas melodramática –dijo Esme –además que podríamos hacer viéndolo.  
-Arruinarlo –contestó.  
Tomo todas las cosas, volvió a meterlas en sus respectivas cajas y desapareció de nuevo por las escaleras. Esme simplemente se limito a suspirar, se puso de pie y me miro.  
-Ven vamos a terminar con lo que falta.  
Le sonreí y la seguí.  
Pasamos el resto de la tarde preparando lo que serian los arreglos para las mesas. Tanto Alice como Esme me había prohibido totalmente ayudarlas con los últimos arreglos para la fiesta, ellas acordaron que prepararían todo eso, por lo que tengo totalmente prohibido acercarme a algo que tenga que ver con ello, hasta el día de la boda claro esta.  
Por mi estaba perfecto, por que no sabia ni que era lo que debía hacer. Había dejado todo a cargo de Alice y Esme por que no sabía si lo que yo hiciera le gustaría a Jake o si tendría buen gusto para hacerlo. Bueno, si tenía mal gusto, Alice ya me lo había dicho varias veces. Había aprendido algo en los últimos meses pero eso no era nada a comparación de todo lo que abarcaba el tema; eran tantas cosas, combinación de colores, épocas, temporadas, todo eso era tan… complicado. Entonces me asuste ¿Y si a Jake no le gustaba que no supiera todo eso?

A veces me preguntaba como era que Jacob Black me quería a mí como esposa. Digo, tengo 17 años, a unas cuantas semanas de cumplir 18, hace unos días me gradúe de la preparatoria y quería iniciar la universidad, y lo haría, pero llevaría ya un compromiso ¿Iba a poder con todo? Atender a Jake, nuestro hogar, los estudios ¿Seria una buena esposa para él?  
-¿Que sucede Bella? –me pregunto Esme.

La mire, ¿Qué me pasaba de que?  
-No te entiendo Esme.  
Ella me dirigió una mirada llena de ternura y paciencia.  
-Cariño te perdiste en el espacio desde hace un momento, dime que es lo que sucede.  
-Nada Esme en verdad estoy… perfectamente –dije tratando de sonar convincente.

Pero al parecer o funciono Esme arqueo las cejas y me miro.  
-Cariño eres idéntica a tu madre, no eres distraída como ella lo era claro esta, creo que heredaste lo mejor de ella; eres tan linda, inteligente, tan sencilla como ella pero esa sencillez te hace brillar aun más –sonreí al escuchar la manera en que Esme hablaba de mi madre –ella también fruncía así el ceño cuando tenía una preocupación y –dijo volviendo con el arreglo –ella tampoco sabía mentir.  
Me mordí el labio inferior y baje la mirada, sentí como el color se me subía a las mejillas.  
-¿Me dirás que es lo que te aflige?  
Suspire, sentí como me encogía ¿Y si Esme corroboraba mis temores?  
-Bueno yo…  
-¿Bella? Vamos cariño sabes que puedes confiar en mi.  
-Si, ya sé Esme, lo que pasa es que… –la mire –no se que sigue.  
Ella me miro confundida. Estaba nerviosa, las manos me temblaban.  
-¿Qué… que es lo que sigue después de la boda? ¿Qué pasara? –continué.  
Ella sonrió.  
-Te refieres a la noche de bodas cierto. Bueno linda eso… es algo her…  
-¡No! –la corte antes de que dijera algo más.

Su conclusión la había puesto nerviosa a ella también y había hecho que a mi se me subiera el color al rostro, mi cara debía parecer un tomate maduro. Me puse de pie y me acerque a la ventana para no ver a Esme, me moría de la vergüenza.

-¿Y que pasara si le fallo a Jake? Si no sé como ser una buena esposa.  
-Oh Bella. Ay cariño –al parecer Esme se había relajado –por supuesto que lo serás –me gire a verla, ella me sonreía con ternura –claro que nadie viene con un manual integrado de cómo vivir la vida o como ser una buena esposa. Pero si tú y Jake se quieren, lo demás sale sobrando cariño.  
Suspire.  
-Bella tranquila –dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia mi –todo saldrá bien. Un matrimonio no es fácil, no te diré lo contrario por que el cambio es radical. Desde el momento en que dices "acepto" frente a un juez adquieres una gran responsabilidad, por que ahora hay alguien más que conforma tu vida, para acompañarte en tu camino y se hagan felices el uno al otro, las decisiones que tomes ya no sólo te afectaran a ti, si no también a él; y si Dios así lo quiere, alguien más vendrá para completar esa felicidad.  
Las palabras de Esme eran hermosas pero no terminaban de convencerme.  
-Sabes lo básico –me dijo con una sonrisa. –Eres ordenada, limpia y cocinas delicioso cariño. Dicen que a un hombre no se le conquista por el corazón si no por el estomago. Ahí ya sales ganando.  
Me mordí el labio inferior.  
-¿De verdad? –pregunté insegura.

Ella tomo mis manos y les dio un pequeño apretón.  
-¡Por supuesto que si! Jake no tiene por que quejarse de ti Bella. Eres una buena muchacha, hermosa, trabajadora. Lo demás lo pondrán ambos con confianza, respeto, amor, pero sobre todo: mucha, mucha paciencia.  
Le sonreí a Esme, a lo que ella me devolvió la sonrisa y me abrazo.  
-Sólo te digo que duele un poco al principio –me susurro al oído –solo relájate y déjate llevar por lo que te pida tu cuerpo. No te contengas en nada y sacia todos tus deseos.  
Sentí como me ponía totalmente roja. Esme dejo de abrazarme y me sonrío.  
-Será mejor que terminemos esto, anda vamos que falta poco –dijo.  
Yo le sonreí y nos sentamos en la jardinera.

Terminamos de hacer los arreglos conversando de temas sin importancia y uno que otro consejo, que sin duda trataría de implementar en mi nuevo hogar.  
Al terminar con los arreglos amabas nos dirigimos hacia la cocina y la ayudé a preparar la cena.  
-Yommy, huele delicioso –dijo Emmet entrando en la cocina.  
-Emmet hijo –dijo Esme.

Le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su hijo.  
-Hola Bella –me saludó.  
-Hola Emmet.  
-¿Ya lista para el gran día?  
Me reí y asentí con la cabeza.  
-Y ustedes ¿Cómo van con los preparativos de la boda? –preguntó Esme.  
-Ni idea –contesto Emmet con la boca llena de galletas.  
-¿Cómo?  
-Yo que voy a saber mamá si Rosalie y la enana no me dejan meterme. Alice prácticamente me amenazo de muerte.  
Esme suspiro y negó con la cabeza pero no dijo nada más.  
-Y hablando de duendes –dijo Emmet – ¿Dónde esta Alice?  
-Regreso del centro comercial de mal humor –contestó Esme –no ha salido de su habitación en todo el día.  
Observe como Emmet se tenso, bajó de la barra y se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina. Se giro un momento para verme y me indico que lo siguiera con un movimiento de la mano.  
-He… Esme tengo que… ir al baño –me inventé.  
-Si claro –contestó.  
Pero por el tono que utilizó supe que no la había engañado, pero de igual manera salí de la cocina para encontrarme con Emmet, él estaba al pie de las escaleras. Abrí mis ojos como platos al ver que sostenía a Edward de las solapas de su camisa contra la pared, me sorprendí y apresure el paso.  
-¡No se a que te refieres Emmet! –decía Edward.  
-¿Emmet que te pasa? –pregunté cuando llegue hasta donde ellos.  
-¡¿Que fue lo que sucedió Bella?! –me preguntó sin soltar a Edward  
-¿De que hablas?  
-Dime que fue lo que le dijo este idiota a Alice.  
Me confundí ¿Cómo estaba eso? Edward que seguía aprisionado contra la pared, me dirigió una mirada envenenada. Deje de verlo para mirar a Emmet que parecía furioso y toque su brazo con mi mano y puse un poco de presión para que lo retirara, sin querer que lo hiciera realmente.  
-Emmet no se de que demonios hablas –le susurré.  
-No dijiste que Alice se había encerrado en su habitación y que no había salido desde que regresaron del centro comercial. Es seguro que éste… haya tenido que ver con eso.  
-Emmet no seas imbécil yo acabo de llegar –dijo Edward. –No he visto a Alice desde hace dos días ¡suéltame ya!  
-Emmet ya tranquilo. Por lo que sea que Alice esta así Edward no tiene nada que ver –Emmet soltó a Edward a regañadientes, se miraron desafiantes por un momento más y luego Emmet me tomo de la mano y literalmente me arrastro escaleras arriba.  
Cuando llegamos al lugar indicado Emmet toco la puerta que tenia frente a el con violencia.  
-¡QUE! –Salió una Alice muy enojada de su habitación –mastodonte que te pasa, por que tocas así la puerta –refunfuñó mirando a su hermano grandote con cara de fastidio.  
Emmet no espero a que Alice lo invitara a pasar, así que se auto invito.

La habitación de Alice estaba echa un desastre, sobre su cama tenia retazos de tela por todos lados y en algún su I-Pod ponía ambiente a la habitación con canciones del genero Ingles-Pop, allá en un rinconcito había algo tapado por una manta rosa.  
Me gire para mirar a Alice.  
-¿Qué les pasa? –preguntó extrañada.  
-La pregunta es ¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti? –contestó Emmet.  
Alice frunció el ceño y se ladeo un poco para mirarme ya que yo me encontraba detrás de Emmet, en respuesta me encogí en hombros dándole a entender que yo tampoco sabía que era lo que sucedía, aunque me daba una vaga idea.  
Alice se dirigió a su hermano, le toco levemente la frente y las mejillas.  
-Emmet ¿te sientes bien?  
-Si ¿Por qué? –dijo el susodicho frunciendo el ceño –la pregunta es ¿te sientes bien tu?  
-He si ¿Por? –contestó el duende haciendo el mismo gesto que su hermano, provocando que su familiaridad fuera mas visible que nunca.  
Emmet bufo.  
-Entonces ¿Por que no has salido de tu habitación?  
La risa de Alice lleno toda la habitación. Emmet y yo nos miramos extrañados.  
-¿Cuál es el chiste? –pregunté  
Pero Alice no contestaba, al parecer que lo que fuera que le había hecho gracia la tenia muy entretenida.  
-Hermanito, tranquilízate quieres estoy bien, sólo trabajaba –dijo cuando se tranquilizo un poco pero aun tenía esa sonrisa traviesa en los labios.  
No pude evitar notar que únicamente se había dirigido a Emmet, quien se cruzo de brazos y la miro enarcando una de sus cejas.  
-¿A si? –Preguntó incrédulo – ¿Y en qué si se puede saber?  
Alice sonrío y se dirigió a la esquina en donde estaba la manta rosa extendida y la retiró de un jalón para dejar al descubierto una hermosa obra de arte en blanco. Me quede boquiabierta al verlo, era realmente hermoso.  
Mire a Alice para que me comprobara lo que pasaba por mi mente. Ella se mordió el labio inferior y asintió con la cabeza.  
-Oh Dios mío.  
Alguien hablo por mi, ya que de mi boca no salía sonido alguno, tanta belleza me tenia en estado de shock, estaba totalmente maravillada.  
-Alice cariño te quedo precioso.  
Después de un momento de quedarme embobada viendo lo que seria mi vestido de novia, me di cuenta que había sido Esme quien había expresado la oración que tenia atorada en la garganta.  
-¿No te gusta Bella?  
Levante mi mirada para ver el rostro de Alice con sus ojitos preocupados.  
-Claro que me gusta Alice es hermoso, me quede sin palabras. Dios es precioso.  
-Bien entonces pruébatelo –dijo Emmet.  
Me gire a verlo, él me regreso la mirada con persuasión y de ahí le siguieron las peticiones de Alice y Esme. Intente negarme diciendo que no me había bañado aun, pero Alice dijo que no le importaba prestarme su baño, así que me tuve que dar una rápida ducha y me probé el vestido.  
Estaba tan hermoso, la tela de gasa de las mangas se adhería a la piel de mis brazos hasta el codo y el corte del cuello en "v" estilizaba mi figura, los pliegues que iban desde el cuello y bajaban hasta el pecho entrecruzándose en mi cintura hacia que mis pechos parecieran más grandes, la tela seguía adhiriéndose a mi cuerpo hasta mis caderas en donde el vestido caía libremente en varias capas de gasa que revoloteaban a mi alrededor cuando caminaba, haciendo parecer que mis pies no tocaban el suelo.

Estando yo dentro del vestido Alice realizo uno que otro cambio dando los últimos toques al vestido, luego Emmet nos ayudo llevando la obra de arte de su hermana a mí habitación con todo y maniquí. Después de ayudar a Esme a preparar la cena, compartimos una agradable noche en familia como ya se había hecho mi costumbre. Esme no dejaba de platicarle a Carlisle sobre lo hermosa que me veía yo enfundada en el vestido y él la escuchaba pacientemente.  
-Debiste haber dejado que Alice organizara tu fiesta de despedida Bella  
-Esme ya suficientes molestias he causado.  
-Yo no recuerdo ninguna –contratacó.  
Me reí, Esme era tan linda.

Después de la cena de compromiso Esme se deshizo en peticiones para que la boda se celebrara en su casa, pero mi padre y yo nos negamos a esto; Charlie le dio a entender educadamente a Esme que la boda se celebraría en el lugar en que yo había crecido y a Esme no le había quedado de otra que aceptar.  
Al terminar de cenar Alice y yo fuimos a la cocina para limpiar, y ella estaba muy callada. No era igual que en la tarde pero ese silencio en ella era en extremo anormal.  
-Bella tú amas a Jacob ¿verdad? –soltó de repente.  
La mire. Ella seguía de espaldas a mi, frente al fregadero lavando lo trastes que faltaban. Me extrañó su pregunta.  
-Si Alice. Tú mejor que nadie lo sabes, si no fuera así no estaría a unas cuantas semanas de casarme.  
-¡Entonces por que le coqueteas a Jasper! –dijo dejando lo que hacia y girándose para mirarme con rencor.  
-¡¿Qué yo qué?! –casi grite.

_ Dios esto no es posible –._  
-¡Te vi en la tarde Isabella en el centro comercial no me lo puedes negar! Por Dios, te dije lo que sentía por él. Te creí mi amiga, estás a unas semanas de casarte y aun así coqueteas con el hombre que protagoniza mis sueños húmedos.  
-Alto, alto, alto Alice yo nunca coqueteé con Jasper.  
-Entonces ¿Qué hacían en la tarde, jugar a la comidita? Él te lo dijo ¡casi te lo grito! Dios no puede ser que no te hayas dado cuenta.  
Me puse a pensar, pero no había nada en mi cabeza que me corroborara lo que Alice me decía.  
Entonces vino a mi mente la frase de Jasper  
_"-No creo que quiera algo conmigo, ella… esta comprometida y al parecer quiere mucho a su novio"  
_-Alice a mi no me interesa Jasper. En verdad.  
-¿En serio? Entonces por que dijo que no puede intentar nada por que ella esta "comprometida" la única que esta comprometida aquí eres tú. Tal vez él a ti no te interese pero tú a él si –reclamó aun enojada.  
-¡Por Dios Alice!  
-¡Bella, es obvio! El que no explotaras contra mí sólo era una excusa para poder estar contigo.

-O contigo.

-Por favor no seas mentirosa Isabella.  
-¡Yo no miento! Alice es que no puedo creerlo ni que fuera la única persona comprometida del mundo, además entre Jazz y yo no hay absolutamente nada somos solamente amigos nada más. Estoy segura que por mi no siente absolutamente nada, en cambio no podría decir lo mismo acerca de ti.  
-Por favor Bella ni siquiera nota mi presencia –dijo.

La tensión estaba totalmente en sus hombros, y la frustración en su rostro.  
-No lo creo –dije mientras recordaba la conversación que antes habíamos tenido –sólo haz el intento. Cuando Jasper me dijo eso, ni siquiera me miro a los ojos y me dio la impresión de que mentía. Te aseguro que nota tu presencia y mucho, de nuestra conversación sólo escuchaste un poco. Por lo que he visto y percibido, puedo asegurarte que tu hipótesis esta totalmente equivocada.  
Ella me sonrío y vino hacia mi, nos abrazamos.  
-¡Lo siento Bella! Es que me sentí tan celosa. Todo ese tiempo que pasaban juntos me ponía la piel de gallina.  
Sonreí.  
-No te preocupes.  
Luego de nuestra pequeña discusión y de haber aclarado las cosas salimos de la cocina para reunirnos con los demás en la sala, todos estaban viendo una película tan entretenida como vieja ¡era en blanco y negro! En ella aparecía un actor mexicano de la época de oro; cuando la película terminó nos fuimos todos a dormir.

Al llegar a mi habitación, me cambie y me senté en mi cama, mire el maniquí con el hermoso vestido confeccionado por mi mejor amiga; me sentía tan ilusionada, anhelaba que todo saliera perfectamente por que sabía que el día después de mi cumpleaños sería un día que recordaría para toda mi vida como el más grande de mis tesoros.

Los días pasaron siendo dolorosamente lentos para mí. En ocasiones miraba a Alice como si estuviera loca al escucharla renegar por que no le alcanzaba el tiempo para nada, sobre todo en esta última semana en que su supone debe tener preparado todo lo de la recepción.

Con el vestido y mi ajuar listo últimamente solamente he ayudado un poco con los arreglos para la ceremonia y elegir el sabor que tendría el pastel para la boda. Aunque no he dejado de estar al pendiente de todo lo que hacia Alice, y a quienes invitaba a mi boda.

Conforme el tiempo pasaba, me sentía cada vez más tranquila. Leah ya no había hecho nada, ni siquiera hacia comentarios mordaces cuando iba a visitar a mi padre; por el contrario, la notaba extrañamente tranquila con la situación.

Por un lado me sentía bien, el hecho de ya no tener que lidiar con mi hermanastra me quitaba un peso de encima. Sin embargo, no dejaba de inquietarme. Mi mente me decía una y otra vez que debía estar alerta que eso no era normal.

Un par de toques a mi puerta me obligaron a apartar mi mente de aquellos pensamientos bobos.  
-Adelante –dije mientras pensaba que lo único que había pasado, era que Leah se había dado por vencida, eso era todo.

Me puse de pie y me dispuse a preparar mi cama para dormir.  
-Hola linda –dijo Esme entrando a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.  
La mire y le sonreí, traía en una de sus manos una taza de porcelana.  
-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo Esme?  
-¿Cómo te sientes linda?  
Le sonreí.  
-No te mentiré, estoy muy nerviosa –confesé.  
Me devolvió la sonrisa.  
-Me lo imagine, toma –me tendió la taza –esto te ayudara, es te de tila. Mi madre decía que ayuda para los nervios.  
-Gracias –murmuré antes de darle un sorbo.  
-Tranquila linda, todo saldrá bien. Descansa, mañana será un largo y emocionante día ya lo verás.  
Esme salió de la habitación y yo me dedique a mirar mi vestido mientras me tomaba el te.  
-Mañana, me convertiré en la esposa de Jacob Black –susurré entes de que el sueño me venciera por completo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Espero que esten bien y les agradezco por leer mi historia.  
**

**Por ahora llevo esto y trato de subir seguido, pero en ocasiones se me olvida por mis tareas de la facultad ^w^.  
**

**Me gustaria mucho que me dijeran que tal les parece la historia, dudas, aclaraciones y esas cosas jeje dejenme sus huellitas (comentarios o reviews) ¿si?  
**

**atte:  
**

**Duendha' Cazadora  
**

**^w^  
**


	10. Realidad Cruda Realidad

**Capitulo #10: Realidad. Cruda Realidad**

* * *

Cuando entre a mi habitación lo primero que hice fue arrancarme el velo de mi cabeza, por que simplemente ya no lo soportaba, sentía como si me quemara.

Esa mañana había salido de la misma habitación llena de ilusiones, nuevos planes y con las esperanzas de empezar una nueva vida al lado del hombre al que amaba con todo mi corazón.

Ya era entrada la tarde, el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte y estaba de nuevo en la misma habitación, pero ahora regresaba hecha pedazos. Mi rostro estaba totalmente húmedo por las lágrimas que había derramado ya y como era obvio el maquillaje estaba totalmente arruinado.

El dolor que sentía en mi corazón era inmenso, me sentía tan mal, como una servilleta de papel a la que usan y después de cumplir su propósito la arrojan a la basura.

Quizá la muerte en ese momento era lo mejor y lo que más deseaba. Deseaba estar muerta, así ya no sentiría este dolor que me carcomía por dentro. No quería ver de nuevo los rostros a mi alrededor, reflejando sólo lastima en ellos, yo no necesitaba que me tuvieran lastima ¡No lo quería!

Recordé el rostro de mi padre lleno de coraje, y el de Sue… el de Sue era una mezcla de emociones… entre coraje, decepción e incertidumbre. El rostro de Esme era sólo preocupación…

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

La hermosa música sonaba en el salón de la sala. Provenía del estéreo, pero eso no me importaba, me sentía como una reina, bajando las escaleras de la casa en la que había vivido durante años del brazo de mí incrédulo padre. Y digo incrédulo por que ni él se la creía cuando le dije que rechazaría la beca, que quería casarme con Jake; aun así él me apoyo, tan así era que aquí estábamos… yo vestida de blanco, con el hermoso vestido que Alice había diseñado para mí.

Yo era su obra de arte y lo digo así por que el maquillaje y el peinado también eran obras suyas. Cuando llegamos hasta el altar, Jake me regalo una preciosa sonrisa. Me sentí aliviada, ya tenía casi dos días sin verlo y lo extrañaba mucho. Mi padre me abrazo y me susurro al oído un "te quiero" para después dirigirse hacia Jake.

-Cuídala Jacob –dijo mi padre al entregarme.

-No te preocupes Charlie… La protegeré con mi vida si es necesario –contestó Jake con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios.

Nos giramos hacia el sacerdote que nos sonrió al vernos… entonces comenzó la ceremonia.

Yo no podía dejar de sonreír como boba, me sentía tan feliz. Hasta este momento Jacob no había soltado mi mano… hicimos nuestros juramentos y me sentí volar cuando Jake puso el anillo en mi dedo anular. Entonces vino la pregunta del suspenso:

-Si hay alguien presente que tenga motivo para que esta ceremonia no se complete que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Mi seguridad me hizo elevar mi barbilla orgullosa, sabia que todo el mundo aprobaba mi matrimonio y nadie tenia dudas de que Jake era una excelente persona.

Mi seguridad se vino abajo cuando una voz sobresalió entre las personas que estaban ahí siendo testigos de lo sucedido. Jake y yo nos miramos sorprendidos y después volvimos la vista atrás para ver quien interrumpía la ceremonia…

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fin del Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

-¡NO! –grite llena de desesperación…

No quería eso, no necesitaba ni quería que me tuvieran lastima. NO LO QUERIA.

Les facilitaría todo a todos… Jacob se ahorraría sus suplicas en busca de mi perdón y Leah se ahorraría sus palabras hirientes llenas de la intención, refiriéndome con saña que ella había ganado después de todo.

Y yo… yo me ahorraría el dolor, mis lágrimas, mis ganas de morir. Me ahorraría mis lamentos al ver a ese bebé cuando llegase al mundo, ese bebé que había acabado con mi felicidad. Me ahorraría en deseo tan anhelante de que ese pequeño sol, que seguro seria idéntico a su padre, fuera mi hijo.

Camine hacia el escritorio para abrir el cajón en donde seguro encontraría lo que necesitaba para acabar con todo mi sufrimiento. Jale la manecilla, pero puse demasiada fuerza en ello, el cajón cayó esparciendo por todos lados lo que había en su interior. Pase eso por alto para concentrarme en mi objetivo, me tire al suelo y busque entre las cosas revueltas que habían caído, hasta que por fin lo encontré. Cerré mis manos en puños haciendo que mis venas color azul verdoso sobresalieran. Quite el seguro del cúter y deslice la navaja colocándola por encima de mis venas ejerciendo la fuerza necesaria.

Entonces comencé a ver algo rojo, enfoque mi mirada en el y retire el filo de mi muñeca pero sin soltar el cúter, poniendo toda mi atención en lo que tenia enfrente.


	11. Volviendo a Recordar

**Hola! a mis poquitos lectores, jejejeje. Bueno que les digo, aca estoy posteandoles por que cometi un enorme error, ya que les subi un capitulo adelantado. Espero y me disculpen de mi enormisisisisisisimo error (que ya he corregido)**

**Disfruten  
**

* * *

**Capitulo #11: Volviendo a Recordar  
**

* * *

(Cinco años después)

El paisaje que podía ver pasar a mí alrededor era fascinantemente hermoso. Como la mayor parte del tiempo el sol brillaba hermosamente en el cielo azul y era sólo acompañado por unos cuentos nubarrones.

El auto paro justo frente al aeropuerto y la puerta se abrió. Suspire, el viaje de mi departamento al aeropuerto me había parecido sorprendentemente corto.

-Que tenga buen viaje señorita Swan –dijo Phil mi Chofer cuando baje del coche.

Le dirigí una sonrisa, o el pretexto de una.

-Gracias Phil.

El muchacho bajo mis maletas de la cajuela de coche. Era muy activo el chico, aunque algo… fastidioso. En buena hora se le había ocurrido al viejo Peter jubilarse… pero era lo mejor para él, ya le tocaba descansar.

Tome mis maletas y me dirigí al lugar en donde se suponía me darían mis boletos. Después de esperar un poco aborde el avión hacia Washington.

El viaje fue bastante largo y para cuando llegue, era ya entrada la noche. Cuando salía del andén observe a una chica que sostenía un cartel que decía "Licenciada Isabella Swan" con signos de interrogación debajo de mi nombre.

Sonreí. No me pareció extraño, obviamente la persona que venia a recogerme no me conocía, pero lo consideré particularmente gracioso. Me dirigí hacia ella con paso firme mientras la observaba; era de estatura medía unos centímetros más bajita que yo y rubia, aunque me recordaba a alguien, se le veía en la cara que tenía bastante sueño.

-Hola –saludé.

Ella enfoco su mirada en mi, al verme ella abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Bella! –gritó.

Me sorprendí ¿Ella me conocía? hacia años que no me decían Bella.

Ella miraba el cartel que tenia en las manos sorprendida, mientras murmuraba cosas inentendibles o al menos para mi.

-Dios que tonta, debí leer el cartel, pero Erick tubo la culpa, ¡Dios no lo creo!

Carraspee para sacarla de su platica y ella levanto la mirada hacia mi.

-¡Dios Bella ¿Que no me reconoces?! –exclamó incrédula.

Negué lentamente con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño… trataba de recordar. Sin duda me parecía conocida, las facciones… pero no lograba identificarla.

-Bella soy yo Jess. Oye ya se que sin maquillaje me veo diferente pero no es para tanto.

-¿Jess?... Dios mujer que te hiciste. Estas ¿rubia? ¡ ¿Rubia?!

Ella se encogió en hombros y nos dimos un gran abrazo.

En la empresa en la que yo trabajaba se había contactado a una empresa de contrataciones para que nos ayudaran a encontrar personal para la nueva sucursal que habíamos abierto aquí; yo venia a supervisar que la gente que se contratara para el nuevo establecimiento que se había inaugurado, fuera apta para el puesto que se le otorgaría.

Jess había estudiado Administración de Empresas en la Universidad de Washington y ahora ejercía ayudado gente a encontrar trabajo.

Por azares del destino, yo venia a reunirme con su gente de la agencia de contrataciones para que me ayudaran a encontrar buenos trabajadores para la nueva empresa, haciendo que Jess y yo nos rencontráramos.

La plática de camino al hotel fue bastante interesante. Jess me conto acerca de Ángela y él precioso bebé que acababa de tener con Ben.

También me conto que ya hacia un tiempo que sostenía una relación con Tyler Crowley. A pesar de que estudiaron en diferentes institutos después de la preparatoria él siguió frecuentándola y entablaron una buena amistad durante varios años. No fue hasta hace poco que habían decidido tener una relación formal, era imposible no darse cuenta de un brillo muy especial en Jess cuando hablaba de Tyler. Nunca la había visto así, en verdad lo quería y eso me daba mucho gusto, Jess se lo merecía después de todo lo que había sufrido.

También noté que evitaba todo tema que tuviera que ver con lo sucedido hacia ya varios años atrás, durante mi trágica casi boda, y se lo agradecía en el alma.

Al llegar al hotel ya era entrada la madrugada Jess me dejo su número celular y el de la compañía para la que trabajaba. Ya era muy tarde y estaba realmente cansada, no había podido dormir durante el vuelo y vaya que fue muy largo, sólo bastó que llegara a mi habitación para tirarme a la cama y quedarme totalmente dormida.

Al siguiente día cuando desperté me reí de mi misma al esperar la deslumbrante luz de sol entrar por mi ventana, recordé que ya no estaba en Nueva Zelanda.

Suspire y mire mi celular, me levanté de un salto al ver la hora, había varias llamadas perdidas de Marcus. Fui hacia donde estaba mi maleta y la abrí para sacar un cambio mientras llamaba a la oficina, afortunadamente Marcus sólo me llamaba para saber si había encontrado a la persona que habían enviado para mí:

-¿Tuviste problemas para encontrarla?

Reí.

-No, no los tuve –le aseguré. –Menos cuando tenia un enorme cartel frente a ella que tenia mi nombre en el.

-Me alegro. Me preocupaba que hubiese ocurrido lo contrario –le agradecí por ello.

Aunque ya le había mencionado que había vivido en los Estados Unidos literalmente toda mi vida, él se aseguro de que no fuese a tener complicaciones. Marcus era muy obstinado.

-Bueno, debo decirte que gracias a ti y a lo terco que eres me rencontré con una vieja amiga de la preparatoria. Su nombre es Jessica Stanley, testigo de todas las cosas que me ocurrieron durante la prepa.

Marcus rió con ganas.

-Pues debes presentármela. Me muero por saber todas las cosas que hiciste en la preparatoria.

-Debo admitir que eso no me agradaría mucho.

Tuvimos que colgar, debido a que él tenia que dar clase, los chicos ya estaban en semestrales y Marcus era muy dedicado en todo lo que hacia.

Si por alguien había trascendido en mi carrera, era gracias a Marcus.

Él es profesor de Auckland ahí lo conocí, aseguraba que yo tenia un potencial en Negocios Internacionales y me había impulsado desde el primer momento brindándome todo su apoyo durante todos mis estudios. Luego de que me recibí me dio trabajo en su empresa, un perfecto puesto como vicepresidente financiero, cuando me lo propuso me había negado a aceptar un puesto tan alto de un único jalón, pero él insistió. Dijo que acababa de despedir al anterior por fraude y según él no conocía a nadie mejor para el puesto que yo.

Le debía mucho a Marcus y lo quería muchísimo, no como un padre, más bien se podría decir, como un padrino.

Me metí a bañar y me cambie y para cuando baje a la recepción estaba Jess ahí esperándome.

-¿Te hice esperar mucho? –pregunté apenada.

Jess me sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Para nada acabo de llegar.

Ambas nos reímos y salimos, nos dirigimos a las oficinas de la empresa donde ella trabajaba y me reuní con sus jefes para hablar acerca del personal que tenían para la nueva empresa. Me tenían de todo, desde el personal de intendencia, hasta la gente que podían asignarme como directivos de esta empresa.

-Por la gente de intendencia no tengo problema, si ustedes los creen aptos para el trabajo me parece perfecto, lo que mas me interesa es el personal que se quedaría a cargo de todas las operaciones empresariales. Como los directivos, gerentes y jefes de personal.

-Señorita Swan, aquí solo se le da trabajo a gente de confianza, siempre se verifica la originalidad de los documentos que nos proporcionan –dijo una licenciada.

-No dudo de ello –contesté –Lo que quiero decir es que me interesa mas la…preparación que tenga la persona que tomara el puesto.

-Bueno si de eso se trata, quizás podríamos dejar que la Licenciada Swan elija por si misma el personal –dijo Jess.

-Esa idea me gusta Jessica –dijo Félix, jefe de mi amiga. –Licenciada si usted así lo prefiere se le puede proporcionar una copia de las solicitudes de empleo de las personas que tenemos contempladas para usted, así como también una copia de sus historiales.

-Me encanta la idea.

-Entonces Jessica se encargara de darle lo que requiera para que tome usted la decisión.

Me encanto la disponibilidad que tenían, así que no hubo más problemas con el personal.

Me despedí de Félix y después de eso acompañe a Jess para que me proporcionara los elementos necesarios, me los dio todos en un portafolio, cada solicitud en una carpeta con todos los datos que necesitaría. Incluyendo el historial académico y de antigüedad, eso seria la clave para elegir buenos empleados.

-¿Iras a ver a los Cullen? –Me preguntó Jess mientras comíamos en un restaurant no muy lejos de su trabajo.

Baje la mirada hacia mi comida, fingiendo elegir mi siguiente bocado, aunque Jess me conocía tan bien que reconocería que evadía el tema.

-Claro –contesté después de un momento –iré a buscarlos después.

Jess ya no menciono nada, aunque a mi me revivió recuerdos, recuerdos que había estado evitando durante mucho tiempo y ahora querían volver a mi, querían volver a mi para reabrir las heridas que había forzado a cerrar.

-Yo.

Se escucho una voz cercana a nosotros que sobresalió en el silencio que se había formado después de la pregunta del sacerdote. Jake y yo nos miramos sorprendidos, y ahora después de tanto tiempo me daba cuenta que lo suyo no había sido sorpresa, si no miedo. Ambos nos giramos para ver a la persona que había roto ese silencio. Pero yo no necesitaba girarme para saber quien era.

-Jacob Black no puede casarse con Isabella –continuó ella muy segura.

-Leah no hagas esto –supliqué en un murmullo.

-¿No? ay hermanita pero si lo único que hago es protegerte.

En todo el tiempo que teníamos siendo hermanas, ella jamás me había llamado así.

-Pero Leah… hija que estas diciendo –dijo Sue dirigiéndose donde su hija

-La verdad mamá, nada más que la verdad. No puedo permitir que Jacob se case con Isabella cuando estoy esperando un hijo suyo.

Me quede muda… no paso mucho para darme cuenta de que yo no era la única muda… en todo el salón se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

Abrí los ojos de repente para volver a la realidad, agradeciendo por volver a despertar. Al presente en el que había dejado atrás todo.

Me levante de la cama y me puse la bata de seda que estaba a los pies de mi cama, camine hacia el balcón de la habitación mientras maldecía el hecho de volver a soñar con aquello…

Cinco largos años habían pasado desde que aquello había sucedido. Cinco años desde que sucedió el hecho que destruyo mi vida por completo, derrumbando todo en lo que creía y convirtiéndolo en escombros, transformándolo tan sólo en vagos recuerdos de lo que alguna vez había sido, si por mi hubiera sido me habría quedado en Nueva Zelanda para siempre.

Nueva Zelanda se había transformado en mi refugio, pero como Kate –mi compañera de cuarto en el instituto –había dicho, no puedo huir para siempre. No cuando extrañaba tanto el lugar en que había vivido durante toda mi vida.

Extrañaba Forks, a mis amigos Jasper, Ángela y Jess. Al duende comprador compulsivo de Alice… a los Cullen, pero sobre todo extrañaba a mi padre.

Por otra parte, no quería regresar a Forks. No quería ver la lastima en los ojos de nadie al mirarme, ni quería ver al niño que me había quitado la posibilidad de ser feliz.

Pero debía afrontarlo y superarlo para poder tener de nuevo la felicidad que me había sido robada.

Me arregle con ropa abrigadora y en una pequeña mochila metí mi celular y otras cosas. Si en Seattle hacia frio, en Forks me congelaría aunque solamente llovía. El camino me pareció realmente corto, fue una verdadera sorpresa pero era solamente una señal de que debía enfrentar lo que viniera. Cuando llegamos tome otro taxi, pues en el que iba sólo me dejo a las afueras del pueblo y no podía ir más lejos.

-¿A dónde la llevo señorita? –preguntó el chofer.

Me puse pensativa ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Ir? ¿A dónde? ¿Cuál era mi hogar? Suspire.

-Tome la carretera 101 –murmure en un tono lo suficientemente fuerte para que el chofer escuchara –hacia la mansión del doctor Carlisle Cullen.

El chofer obedeció.

Me sorprendió ver que Forks no había cambiado mucho en estos años, se veía tan tranquilo. Me pregunté si en verdad Charlie tendría trabajo. Como siempre la gente iba abrigada protegiéndose del frio con gorras y chamarras. La ligera capa de lluvia y la neblina que apenas era visible me pareció tan ajena a mí. Pronto la carretera termino y el camino lodoso y abarrotado de arboles comenzó. Hasta que el coche se estaciono frente a la enorme mansión Blanca –otra cosa que no había cambiado –le pague al conductor el viaje y baje del coche.

Me quede un momento viendo la enorme mansión, estaba tan hermosa como yo la recordaba, subí los pocos escalones que había para llegar al porche y me detuve frente a la puerta.

El taxista aun no se había ido, podía dar media vuelta y pasar la noche en uno de los hoteles de Forks, eso podía hacer… mañana buscaría a mi padre en la comisaria.

Pero realmente no podía, no después de la manera en que me había ido, estaba a punto de partir cuando la puerta se abrió.

Él era la última persona a la que esperaba ver.

Sus ojos verdes me miraron sorprendidos y yo… yo me perdí en ellos. Era la primera vez que veía en realidad esos ojos, era la primera vez en que me daba cuenta de lo profundos y pulcros que eran.

-¿Isabella? –Dijo sorprendido –Isabella eres tu.

-Si –conteste dudosa –soy yo.

_O lo que queda de mí_ –.

-¡Vaya! –Continuó, sonriendo burlonamente – ¡que sorpresita! Pensé que se debía avisar antes de hacer visita a una casa ajena.

¡Dios que le vi si él tampoco había cambiado!

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Nada –murmuré –ya me iba.

Di media vuelta, ya había dado unos pasos cuando me di cuenta que el taxi estaba saliendo de las propiedades de los Cullen ¡Que suerte la mía! Bueno caminaría hasta la carretera y de camino allá llamaría a un servicio de taxis.

-¿Te iras así? –Preguntó – ¿No veras a Alice o a mi madre?

Me sorprendió el oírlo, ya ni siquiera pensaba que siguiera ahí.

-No –murmuré –yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

-Sabes que mi familia te quiere mucho –me recriminó.

Suspire. Aunque no quisiera… por lo menos en eso tenía razón.

Debía admitirlo, conociendo a Esme y a Alice seguro que a pesar de todo seguirán queriéndome.

-Vendré a verlos después –prometí mientras bajaba los escaloncitos –yo también quiero verlos.

Seguí caminando mientras me ponía la boina para no mojarme la cabeza con la ligera capa de lluvia que estaba cayendo. Cuando llegue a los límites de la propiedad, un coche se estaciono a mi lado. Un precioso volvo plateado.

-Maldito engreído –musité.

La ventanilla del copiloto se abrió.

-Pronto la lluvia arreciara –dijo desde adentro del coche.

-Pienso llamar a un servicio de taxis –contesté.

-Tardaran… puedes pescar un resfriado.

No quería ser grosera, pero tenia muchas ganas de estar sola.

Deseaba pensar y para que negarme, refundirme en mi dolor. Un dolor que había olvidado y ahora regresaba a mí con una intensidad increíble.

Seguí caminando y saque mi celular para llamar al servicio de taxis, pero para mi buenísima suerte no había señal. Y como el presumido había dicho, la lluvia estaba arreciando.

De pronto sentí como me quitaban el bolso de las manos, me gire asustada y sorprendida, para ver a Edward con mi mochila en las manos y aventándola a la parte trasera del coche, cuando cerro la puerta de la parte de atrás me ORDENO que me subiera al coche.

-¡Y tu quien te crees! –le reclamé.

Él me miro desde el lado del conductor del coche con una mirada sarcástica.

-No hay señal para el teléfono ¿Piensas caminar hasta el centro del pueblo para tomar un taxi? De aquí a que llegues allá estarás totalmente empapada y seguro pescaras un resfriado.

Suspire, pero tenia razón. Resignada camine hasta el coche y subí, él lo encendió y comenzó a conducir. No paso mucho para que lograra reconocer el camino que llevaba.

-No iré a casa de Charlie –avisé.

Bajo la velocidad y me miro extrañado.

-¿Entonces?

Pensé un momento, no le pediría que me llevara hasta Seattle.

-Me quedare en el hotel del pueblo.

-Jacob tiene su propia casa en la Push. Vive ahí con Leah y la niña.

Mi cabeza giro mecánicamente hacia él, aunque sin verlo realmente. Quería más ¡SIGUE HABLANDO! Gritaba mi corazón. Per mi cabeza deseaba que se callara, porque sabía perfectamente lo que sufriría después de que la curiosidad de mi corazón fuese saciada.

"-¿Niña? –Pensé –tubo una niña"

-Si –contestó Edward.

Enfoque en él mi mirada para verlo sorprendida ¿Qué? ¿Acaso me había leído la mente? No, este idiota no me leyó la mente, yo había sido lo suficientemente estúpida como para decir mis pensamientos en voz alta.

No dijo nada mas, sólo se limito a conducir hasta el hotel. Cuando llegamos el bajo y saco de la parte trasera mi mochila.

Me sentía cansada y quería estar sola. Baje del coche y me encontré con el engreído.

-Ves llegaste rápido –dijo dándome la mochilita.

-Gracias –murmuré.

Tome las correas de la mochila y me dirigí dentro del edificio. La recepcionista me recibió y después de que pedí la suite (si me iba a hundir en mi infierno personal por lo menos quería estar cómoda en el) ella hizo todo el trámite correspondiente y me dio la llave de mi habitación.

Me dirigí al elevador y este se abrió cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba de la cintura, jadeé del susto y se escucho el campaneo del elevador al cerrar sus puertas.

Ok al parecer me encontraba encerrada en un elevador con un tipo al que desconocía y no podía verle el rostro, él me dio la vuelta sosteniéndome aun de la cintura y aprisionándome contra la pared del elevador.

-¡Idiota me asustaste!

-Así tienes la conciencia –contestó burlón.

-Suéltame –dije forcejeando con sus brazos que se oponían.

-¿Para que? Empecemos la fiesta desde aquí, será divertido ya lo veras –dijo con un tono seductor en la voz.

-¿Fiesta? De que hablas demente –le contesté aun aprisionada contra la pared.

-¿Qué? –Dijo burlón, pero sin dejar ese tono tan seductor que en realidad me estaba gustando en demasía – ¿Pensaste que el viajecito era gratis? –Rió –No, te equivocaste, me lo cobrare en tu habitación.

Abrí mis ojos como platos ¿Planeaba cobrarse esto? Él se había ofrecido, yo nunca se lo pedí. Claro esa era la razón de tanta amabilidad e insistencia, seguro ya no tiene perras que le ladren y necesita desahogo. Me desconcentre al verlo soltar una carcajada, dándome a presumir sus perfectos dientes blancos, se doblaba de la risa, lo que lo hizo soltar mi cintura.

-Deberías ver tu cara –dijo aun entre risas. –Por favor Isabella no todo es sexo ¿Qué? ¿Te volviste ninfómana o algo por el estilo?

-Idiota.

-Ya tranquila no te lo tomes tan apecho.

Rodé mis ojos.

-¿En que piso te toca?

Lo ignore y me dirigí hacia donde estaban los controles para pulsar el del ultimo piso. Cuando el elevador se abrió de nuevo, salimos hacia el pasillo. No menciono palabra alguna mientras caminábamos al lugar que sería mi refugio por esta noche.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con una amplia habitación de grandes ventanales que me daban una bonita vista de un pueblo seguido por los altos arboles del bosque, pase la bonita sala para dirigirme ahí y poder apreciar mejor el paisaje. Era hermoso, como para plasmarlo en un cuadro.

Estaba perdida en el bonito paisaje cuando escuche un silbido, me gire para ver como Edward miraba la habitación.

-Que hiciste Isabella para que prefieras hospedarte en un hotel con una suite de lujo, que en tu propia casa –dijo burlón (como siempre) recargándose despreocupadamente en el marco de la puerta.

-Trabajar, como lo hace la gente normal –contesté –pero que te digo si tu no sabes de eso.

Me dirigí hacia donde había dejado mi mochilita y saque mi cartera, tome unos cuantos billetes para dárselos y que me dejara en paz, cuando de un momento a otro la cartera me fue arrebatada de mis manos, me gire y lo observe sacar todo mí dinero. Me miro entregándome la cartera (vacía claro esta) y me sonrió burlón.

-Un placer hacer negocios contigo.

Y sin decir más se marchó.

No me atreví a ir a casa de Charlie, seguro estaba descansando y no quería encontrarme con sorpresas, por lo que decidí que lo mejor era regresar a Seattle.

Por primera vez me di en verdad un poco de tiempo para observar la bonita habitación en la que me encontraba hospedada.

Como había dicho el idiota ladrón, me estaba hospedando en lugares de lujo, la otra habitación también era bonita, pero esta lo era aun más.

Había un sillón al lado de la chimenea en el que me encontraba sentada y era muy cómodo, la chimenea tenía encima un reloj que parecía ser muy antiguo, pero sólo lo parecía ya que era una imitación, encima de esta había un cuadro muy bonito de "La Oración Del Huerto". La imagen era realmente hermosa, el sofá corrido en curva delante de la chimenea y la mesita de centro era una verdadera obra de arte. En la otra habitación estaba la cocina, tenía un pequeño ante-comedor para cuatro personas y una cocineta muy bien equipada. La señorita de la recepción me había dicho que surtirían la cocina cada semana, aunque en realidad no cocinaba mucho con todo el trabajo que tenia. Esa tarde me puse a desempacar mi ropa guardándola en el armario y la gaveta que había ahí, al terminar me puse a trabajar en algunos pendientes que tenia y revise algunas solicitudes de empleo, eligiendo unos cuantos para la contratación, elaborando sus respectivos contratos.

Al terminar me sentía agotada –sobretodo mentalmente –así que me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha y relajarme un poco.

Permanecí ahí no se cuanto tiempo dejando que el agua caliente me relajara los músculos, sintiéndola recorrerme mi cuerpo desnudo.

Después del baño me puse el pijama y cepille mis cabellos, me recosté en la cama extendiéndolos por la almohada para que terminara de secarse.

Una niña… Leah le había dado una hermosa niña a Jake.

En todo el tiempo que llevaba aquí no me había puesto a pensar en ello ¿Se parecería a él? O sería como Leah, ojala y no pobre niña. Si seguro era idéntica a Jake.

Por un momento, me deje engañar. Deje divagar mi mente hasta terrenos peligrosos, hasta un momento que no existía, un momento en que esa felicidad que tanto había soñado y que en algún momento tanta ilusión me había proporcionado, era real.

Pensé en que no había habido interrupción alguna en la ceremonia y que el sacerdote me había nombrado mujer de Jake ante todos. Pensé que habíamos celebrado nuestra felicidad por nuestra boda en compañía de nuestra familia, y que después… Jacob me había tomado como su mujer, compartiendo nuestra intimidad y así consumando nuestro matrimonio.

Pensé que yo era la madre de esa niña y me imagine el rostro de Jake lleno de felicidad con la hermosa bebita entre sus brazos.

Pero eso no existía.

Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas se derramaron por mis mejillas cuando la realidad, la maldita realidad se apoderó de mi y me di cuenta de que todo eso no era cierto; sentí el veneno expandiéndose otra vez en mi pecho, lo sentí actuando, corroyendo mi corazón herido el cual no había podido sanar en todos estos años. A pesar de haberla ignorado tanto tiempo la herida seguía ahí, abierta y en carne viva, sangrando cada vez que recordaba todo, carcomiéndome lentamente y matándome de a poco. Fue así durante toda la noche, o por lo menos hasta que me hundí en un profundo sueño que me llevo a la inconsciencia.

* * *

**Espero que les haya Gustado y pues regañenme jaja. Que les digo .**


	12. Rencuentros

**Capitulo #12: Reencuentros**

* * *

La mañana siguiente cuando desperté, sentía mis ojos descansados, suspire antes de abrirlos. Los sentí arder un poco y bostece estirándome para quitarme los vestigios del sueño.

Me levante y me metí a bañar, cuando salí del baño me puse unos jeans y una blusa de tirantes. Ya estando vestida decidí encender el televisor de plasma que había en la sala para ver que pasaba en el mundo, pero de lo mismo de siempre no pasábamos, muertos, drogas, problemas políticos, así que termine por apagarla. Escuche un sonido en la portátil, había llegado un e-mail y era de Marcus.

_Te aconsejo que bajes rápido a la recepción. _

Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente al leer el mensaje ¿Y si había decidido venir?

_Dios ayúdame_ –.

Me apresure al armario y me puse un suéter de cuello de tortuga, tome mi abrigo para ponérmelo, pero note que seguía mojado.

Suspire, tendría que llevarlo a la tintorería.

Así que fui de nuevo al armario, tome la chaqueta de cuero negro y salí.

Cuando llegue a la recepción le pedí a la señorita que llevara mi abrigo a la tintorería y resuelto eso le pregunte por Marcus.

-Bueno señorita no ha llegado nadie que se llame así, pero si llego un mensaje de su parte pidiéndonos que le mostráramos algo.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Sígame por favor –continuó.

La recepcionista me llevo hasta el estacionamiento del hotel, ahí me mostro un precioso Mercedes Benz en color dorado.

-Con permiso –dijo.

-Adelante –dije muy apenas.

El coche era precioso, me tenía completamente embobada. Tome mi celular del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y marque.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Isabella querida! –contestó Marcus muy emocionado.

-¿Qué? –Dije confundida –Marcus por favor es junio. Aun falta mucho para mi cumpleaños

-Bueno es tu regalo de cumpleaños adelantado.

-Marcus no puedo aceptar esto.

-Pues que mal por que no acepto devoluciones.

-Marcus…

-Nada Isabella –dijo cortante –anda que quiero escuchar el ronroneo de ese bebé.

Me reí y corrí hasta donde estaba el coche.

Abrí la puerta y entre en el, las llaves estaban puestas así que lo encendí… y el motor ronroneo como si fuese un tigre.

-Escucha eso y es todo tuyo Isabella querida.

Sonreí.

-Gracias Marcus. Te lo pagare lo juro.

-¿Qué? espera no te escucho –al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba como movía un papel en la bocina –se esta cortando –me reí –voy pasando por un túnel.

Cual túnel ni que mis polainas, seguro estaba cómodamente sentado en su silla de la oficina con los pies encima de su escritorio. Siguió moviendo el papel y seguí riéndome, por eso lo adoraba.

-Te quiero –murmuré.

Todo el ruido que hacia paro de la nada.

-Y yo a ti linda.

Y colgó.

Pensé en desayunar en el restaurant del hotel, pero se me ocurrió una idea mejor. Encendí el coche y salí del estacionamiento. Conduje hasta Forks, cuando llegue a la comisaria vi a mi padre que hablaba con algunos colegas de espaldas a mí, así que me puse detrás de él y le quite las esposas.

-Comandante Charles Swan queda arrestado –dije en un tono serio.

A mi padre se le tensaron los hombros, así que continúe con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Por ser tan distraído y no poner atención.

Los compañeros de mi padre sonrieron y él se giro a verme sorprendido.

-Bella.

Apenas susurro antes de tomarme entre sus brazos.

Rodee su cintura con los míos en un fuerte abrazo, fue imposible retener mis lágrimas, pero estas lágrimas eran de felicidad. Muy a regañadientes deshicimos es abrazo que nos unía.

-Bella –dijo el con lagrimas en los ojos –Bella cariño, Bella mi hija, eres tu mi pequeña.

Sonreí.

-Claro que si papá quien más.

Mi padre sonrió y volvimos a abrazarnos.

Apenas me di cuenta de las personas que había a nuestro alrededor nos miraban con sonrisas en los labios y algunos con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Cuándo volviste linda? Pregunto mi padre mientras me conducía hacia su oficina.

-Hace… hace unos días.

-¿Días? –dijo mi padre con la tristeza reflejada en su voz.

-Si papá pero tenia unos negocios y juntas de trabajo en Seattle y no había podido venir.

Mi padre sonrió pero la tristeza aun no se iba por completo de sus ojos.

-Negocios he, ya hablas como toda una ejecutiva.

Me reí.

-Bueno si, es lo que hago.

-Pensé que estudiarías Ciencias Sociales.

-Amm pues si… bueno lo que paso es que debí haber avisado con tiempo que iba a aceptar la beca, la carrera se lleno. Igual me ha ido muy bien con los Negocios Internacionales.

-Pero, te gusta eso ¿Verdad?

-Si papá, admito estudiarla no fue tan apasionante. Pero mi trabajo me gusta muchísimo.

-Bueno eso ya no importa, me alegra tenerte aquí cariño.

Observe la oficina de papá. Todo seguía igual: el olor a café de grano entero de la cafetera, mezclado con el del limpiador del piso y el del perfume de papá. Algunos papeles regados y desordenados en los estantes, pero eso si, su escritorio siempre impecable, mi mirada se detuvo en el segundo porta-retrato que había encima del escritorio. Eso si había cambiado, siempre hubo sólo uno –la foto de mama y yo sentadas sobre el césped abrazadas, yo no tenía más de seis meses –. Pero en el segundo porta-retrato había una foto en donde estaba únicamente yo, la había tomado en mi último cumpleaños que pase con él. Llevaba un vestido color azul, que él me había regalado.

Muy poco tiempo después fue la boda y jamás volví, ni siquiera en vacaciones o navidad…

Hasta ahora.

-Te extrañe mucho cariño –me confesó.

Lo mire, las lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas.

-Y yo a ti papá.

Lo abrace por la cintura sintiéndome de nuevo la niña que alguna vez fui, como cuando volvía llorando a casa con las rodillas raspadas y pedía la protección de mi padre. Entonces él me tomaba entre sus brazos y me abrazaba con fuerza calmándome con su voz diciéndome que todo estaría bien.

-Lo siento tanto –me disculpe –siento tanto no haber vuelto. Perdóname papá por favor.

-Tranquila cariño, no tienes que pedir perdón. Fue lo mejor para todos.

Lo mire. Mi padre se había envejecido muchísimo, sus cabellos castaños estaba siendo invadidos por líneas de canas platinadas, sus ojos ojerosos y arrugados mostraban cansancio producido por largas horas de trabajo continuado y sin descanso, los labios también mostraban esas arrugas en las comisuras, líneas que partían desde sus fosas nasales hasta los extremos de sus labios.

-No para ti papá.

Él me besó la coronilla y volvió la cabeza hacia abajo para mirarme a los ojos.

-Un padre siempre se preocupa por sus hijos –sonrió –más si es su única hija. Pero ya no importa.

Le sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a almorzar? –propuse.

(Edward)

El haberla visto ahí fue una verdadera sorpresa.

Jamás pensé en que la volvería a ver después de lo que había sucedido.

Pero podía comprender sus razones, seguro fueron las mismas que alguna vez llegaron a ser las mías. Lo único que esperaba era que en realidad cumpliera su promesa y viniera a ver a mi familia. Ellos estarían felices de verla… y ahora yo también.

Soy hombre, no pude evitar fijarme en sus atributos tal y como lo hice la primera vez. En aquel tiempo no me intereso su cuerpo aniñado y sin forma, pero Isabella había sabido aprovechar muy bien estos años y su cuerpo se había convertido en una verdadera curvilínea trampa mortal para mis sentidos. Y si hago la comparación me gustaban más las curvas pronunciadas y voluminosas que tenia ahora…

(Isabella)

Los días se me han ido como el agua entre los dedos, y se van más rápido cuando estoy junto a mi padre. No es que intente recuperar el tiempo que he perdido, sólo quiero vivir el presente que tengo junto a él.

Aunque no me había parado por la casa, sólo por respeto a Sue. Charlie insistía que debía ser al revés, pero yo no quería causar un problema, además ella era la esposa de mi padre, la casa era suya y se merecía todo mi respeto.

La noticia de mi llegada corrió como pólvora. La recepcionista de la comandancia y algunos policías habían sido testigos de mi llegada y del conmovedor rencuentro entre mi padre y yo; eso bastó para que muchos otros se enteraran y antes de la semana el pueblo entero ya lo sabía.

Sue se entero de voz propia de mi padre, inclusive me había invitado a comer a la casa. Pero cuando llegue basto sólo una mirada para darme cuenta que las personas que estaban ahí eran las ultimas a las que deseaba ver.

Llame a Charlie para disculparme, cuando me pregunto el motivo tuve que decírselo, él me insistió para que esperara, me dijo que Leah solo iba de entrada por salida. Esperé un momento pero Leah no salía y parecía que iba para largo. Llame a papá para proponerle que comiéramos en otro lugar, pero al parecer hubo un robo y él había ido a atender el asunto. Pensé en hacer tiempo a que llegara, pero en ese momento llamo Jess para pedirme que fuera a la compañía por que uno de mis futuros empleados no estaba de acuerdo con su contrato, volví a llamar a Charlie pero no me contestó, así que opte por dejarle un mensaje con la recepcionista.

Después de eso, por el semblante que tenia Charlie seguramente causé un problema, pero nunca me comento nada.

Durante un buen tiempo intente retrasar la inauguración, ayudándome mayormente con lo de la contratación de buen personal, así lograba tener más tiempo para poder ver a papá.

Pero no podía seguirlo haciendo, de lo contrario seguramente Marcus se enfadaría conmigo. Cuando le hablé a Charlie acerca de él no le agrado mucho, trato de convencerme de no confiar mucho en él, pensaba que tal vez Marcus quería algo más conmigo, con todos los regalos y la ayuda que me daba. Además de que claro… no era normal que una muchacha de mi edad hablara así de alguien que no era su padre. Pero Marcus me había ayudado mucho a desarrollarme en el mundo empresarial, gracias a él tenia mucha experiencia en este campo, se lo explique a Charlie pero no quedo muy convencido. Me prometí que pronto conocería a Marcus y estaba segura de que se llevarían muy bien. Por lo que me decidí a no seguir retrasando las cosas y me puse a trabajar en ello. Le comente a mi padre sobre esto y no pudo evitar que notara la tristeza en sus ojos, pero el comprendía y le prometí venir mas seguido a verlo. Ahora estaba tratando de decidir a quien poner como director y subdirector de la compañía. Por ahora yo estaba a cargo, pero no podía hacerlo siempre.

-Ambos candidatos son buenos Marcus, es por eso que no he logrado decidirme.

-Entonces ve quien está más guapo y elíjelo por eso.

-Marcus, tu mismo me has dicho que alguien no debe obtener un puesto por su apariencia. Además de no se puede contemplar mucho en una foto de 3x2.

Se escucho una risa al otro lado de la línea. Yo guarde mi portátil en su funda para ya salir a la oficina.

-Si dices que ambos son buenos… entonces cual es el problema.

Tome mi abrigo y me dirigí al elevador.

-No se es…

-Estás insegura –Me detuve en seco –tienes miedo de tomar una mala decisión.

Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando el elevador se abrió me gire para entrar y vi a alguien ahí. No pude evitar gritar por el susto.

¿Quien esperaría verlo ahí? ¿Qué demonios tendría que hacer Edward Cullen aquí?

-Rompiste tu promesa –me dijo.

-Idiota me asustaste

-¿Isabella estás bien? –dijo Marcus al otro lado de la línea.

-Lo siento –le contesté –si no te preocupes.

-Dijiste que irías a visitarnos –continuó Edward.

-No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces –dije entrando al elevador –a diferencia tuya yo si tengo cosas que hacer.

Presione el botón que me llevaría a la recepción, él también entro al elevador y me aprisiono contra la pared.

-¿Te parece una estupidez el que te pida que vayas a ver a la familia que te quiere como una hija y que te dio refugio cuando lo necesitaste?

-No necesito que te conviertas en mi conciencia, yo si tengo una propia.

Trate de quitármelo de enfrente pero no podía.

-Ah si, pues no parece, si así fuera habrías cumplido tu promesa.

-Isabella ¿todo bien? –dijo Marcus que seguía en la línea.

-Si Marcus, te llamo luego.

Iba a colgar el teléfono pero no me dejaba moverme.

-Suéltame –exigí.

-¿Acaso creías que no se sabría la noticia de tu regreso? Todo Forks lo sabe.

-Y de que sirve si me volveré a ir –dije entre dientes.

En sus ojos hubo un brillo de rabia y coraje.

-Ah no –dijo enojado –no te vas a ir sin haber ido a ver a Alice por lo menos.

-No puedes obligarme y no lo voy a hacer.

Su mandíbula se tenso y aproveche su distracción para darle un rodillazo en su entre pierna, se desplomó en el suelo, seguro les dolía muchísimo.

Me lo quite de encima y lo rodee, después me gire y lo observe retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo. Me incline y le susurre al oído:

-Cero y van dos.

Salí del elevador y me dirigí hacia el estacionamiento.

Sip iban dos veces que le pegaba en sus partes nobles… aunque no creía que fueran tan nobles. En fin no debía volver a hacerlo o si no podría dejarlo sin descendencia.

En la empresa estaba hasta el tope de trabajo, una inauguración es bastante activa. En fin aun tenía dos puestos bacantes y no sabía a quien elegir, ni para que.

Así que se me ocurrió una idea. Llame a Jess y le pedí que citara a los dos aspirantes para mañana en mi oficina, así los entrevistaría en persona y podría tomar la decisión.

Durante toda la tarde no me pude concentrar. Solo podía recordar las palabras de Edward refiriéndose a lo malagradecida que estaba siendo al no visitar a su familia.

Había sido una malagradecida con todos, por que a nadie había llamado ni frecuentado durante mi estancia en Auckland. No quería ningún recuerdo de lo sucedido antes de mi partida, pero a pesar de todos mis intentos por olvidar, todos esos recuerdos volvían a mí, entre sueños o los revivía por mi misma, pero volvían.

De nada había servido mi distanciamiento.

Nunca lo he negado, los Cullen habían formado parte importante de mi vida, y la mas importante era Alice, la extrañaba muchísimo. Ella me había apoyado considerablemente durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntas, a veces deseaba haberla conocido desde antes, por que a pesar del poco tiempo que habíamos tenido de conocernos, convivíamos como amigas, como si lo fuéramos desde hace muchísimos años. Alice siempre me había apoyado en todo y había tratado de darme los mejores consejos.

Como cuando le dije que quería casarme con Jacob….

O cuando tome la decisión definitiva de irme de Forks.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

-Bella lo que estas pensando es una locura.

Nunca había visto a Alice tan nerviosa, no sabia si estaba nerviosa por la sangre que aun corría de mi muñeca o por lo que acababa de decirle.

-Mi vida es una locura Alice ¿Por qué no cometer una más? Además no creo que sea una locura aceptar una beca que obtiene uno en un millón.

-Bella

-Alice esta decidido –refuté.

Alice suspiro y miro el vestido que estaba lleno de la sangre que había derramado hace poco.

-Arruinaste mi obra de arte. Bella es blanco, como se te ocurre… espera eso es sangre.

Alice vino hacia mí y vio la mancha del vestido con más detenimiento para después fijarse en la muñeca que tenia cubierta con un pedazo de tela.

Rodé los ojos. Apenas estaba fijándose en eso.

-¡Dios Bella que hiciste! –exclamo horrorizada.

Suspire.

-Nada Alice no me estoy muriendo.

-¡Pero Bella estas sangrando! Vamos tenemos que ir con papá, tiene que curarte.

-¡No Alice!

Me quite de su lado y me fui directo al armario para seguir empacando mis cosas, mientras sacaba mas de mi ropa escuché a Alice que seguía en la habitación.

-Huir no es la solución Bella.

Me dirigí hacia allá, y metí la ropa en la maleta.

-Ya lo sé Alice –la mire –pero no soportaría verlos juntos.

-Jake le dijo a Leah que no se casaría con ella, ni aunque estuviera embarazada de él.

-Pero le va a dar un hijo.

-Tú también puedes. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

-Si claro y que bien se verá ¿no Alice? Las dos hermanas embarazadas del mismo hombre.

Alice me miro preocupada.

-Alice. Jacob se revolcaba con Leah en la cama mientras organizábamos nuestra boda. Se burlaba de mí junto con Leah ¡Eso no se lo voy a perdonar!

-Pero lo amas. El amor todo lo perdona Bella.

Suspire y mas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos. Si seguía así me iban a secar los ojos.

-Leah no descansara hasta que Jacob se case con ella –Alice abrió la boca para decir algo, puse mi dedo índice en sus labios y continúe –la conozco y se que así será. No quiero estar aquí para cuando eso suceda.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fin del Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Después de eso Alice ya no menciono palabra, me ayudo a empacar y me llevo al aeropuerto. Si alguien me vio partir fue ella.

Si. Era muy injusta al no visitarla o llamarla, pero era mejor así. No faltaba mucho para que partiera de nuevo de vuelta a Nueva Zelanda, era mejor no verla, así dolería menos la partida y el tener que dejar a una gran amiga.

Esa noche volví muy cansada al hotel. Di instrucciones en la recepción para que no volvieran a dejar entrar a Edward, no me gustaba eso de que anduviera entrando a mi habitación como perro por su casa.

Al siguiente día me arregle para irme a la oficina. La noche anterior había planeado un conjunto de preguntas clave para los aspirantes, de acuerdo a como me respondieran obtendrían el puesto que merecen.

Antes de ir a la oficina maneje hasta Forks para secuestrar a mi padre, por lo menos durante la hora del almuerzo. Sin poder evitar sentir tristeza al pensar en que esta seria la ultima vez que desayunaríamos juntos.

Cuando volví a la oficina me entreviste con los aspirantes al puesto de director y subdirector. El primer entrevistado me pareció muy bueno. Además de que era muy apuesto, estaba muy bien preparado y tenia nueva ideas, eso le encantaba a Marcus. Sin embargo el segundo era igual de preparado y apuesto, pero no me inspiraba confianza.

Les asegure a ambos que los llamaría, pero ya tenía mi predilecto para el puesto de Director de la empresa Vulturi. Eso me tenia bastante triste, apenas hiciera el nombramiento me iría de Forks.

El ligero sonido del tocar de la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Adelante –dije mientras ordenaba un poco la papelería que tenia en el escritorio.

-Vaya hasta que me oíste, llevo horas tocando la puerta.

Levante la mirada rápidamente al escuchar su voz.

-¡Marcus! –Exclamé levantándome –Dios pero que haces aquí.

Lo abrace fuerte, siendo correspondida por él.

-Vaya que manera de recibirme.

-Que esperabas si te he extrañado mucho. Pero dime que haces aquí.

-Pues vine a ver como había quedado todo, pero lo has sabido manejar muy bien Isabella te felicito.

Sonreí.

-Gracias.

-Bueno que te parece si para celebrar vamos a comer algo.

-Me encanta la idea.

Fui por mi bolso y mi abrigo y regrese a su lado.

Salimos a comer a un restaurant muy elegante, como era costumbre de Marcus. Cuando nos sentamos Marcus pidió unas margaritas.

Yo lo mire extrañada, pues pensaba que íbamos a ordenar.

-Lo siento no te dije, pero invite a un viejo amigo a comer, espero y no te moleste.

-No hay problema –le contesté con una sonrisa.

-¿Has ido a ver a tu padre?

-Si. Él esta muy bien, le salieron mas canas –bromeé –pero esta muy bien.

-¿Sigue a cargo de la comandancia?

-Sip –le respondí recibiendo la bebida que había pedido Marcus.

Le conté acerca de la curiosa casualidad que había ocurrido cuando habían mandado a Jess por mí. En eso estábamos cuando escuche la fuerte y aterciopelada voz detrás de mí:

-Buenas tardes.

Marcus se levanto con una sonrisa en el rostro para darle un abrazo amistoso al hombre de cabellos rubios que acababa de llegar. Lo que me sorprendió fue el nombre por el cual lo llamó.

-¡Carlisle amigo que gusto verte! –exclamó abrazándolo efusivamente.

-El gusto es todo mío Marcus, años sin verte –dijo el susodicho devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Pero mírate, a ti los años te hacen lo mismo que el viento a Juárez.

Carlisle rió con esa risa suya tan sosegada, Marcus dirigió su mirada hacia mí y sonrió.

-Carlisle permíteme presentarte a mi pupila –dijo Marcus haciendo que Carlisle girara hacia donde yo me encontraba –Isabella Swan –nos presentó, yo le sonreí. –Isabella querida permíteme presentarte a un amigo de toda la vida…

-Carlisle Cullen –terminé yo.

Carlisle sonrió.

-Ya nos conocíamos Marcus –continúe.

-¿Ah si? –dijo Marcus extrañado.

-Si. ¿Recuerdas cuando te conté que mi padre me había enviado a vivir a casa de unos amigos de la familia? –él asintió con interés, yo continué –bueno la generosa familia que me acogió en su hogar como una hija mas, fue la de él hombre que tienes frente a ti.

Me puse de pie y le di la mano a Carlisle quien me sonreía con cariño.

-Bella años sin verte –dijo él mientras me envolvía en un afectuoso abrazo.

-Isabella –corregí –Igualmente Carlisle.

Luego del cálido saludo todos nos sentamos en la mesa y ordenamos lo que íbamos a comer.

-¿Esme que tal está? –preguntó mí maestro.

-Muy bien Marcus.

-Sigue trabajando en la Jardinería –afirmó.

-Si aunque últimamente se ha dedicado más a la decoración de interiores.

Marcus sonrió.

-Esme siempre tuvo mucha creatividad, me alegra saber que no la haya perdido con los años.

-En realidad Esme no ha cambiado. Si dices que a mí los años no me han hecho nada deberías verla a ella.

-Seguro debe estar igual de hermosa.

Carlisle sonrió.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa luz en sus ojos y eso que solamente estaba hablando de ella.

-Mucho más Marcus. Pero que te puede decir un hombre enamorado.

-Me alegra que tu matrimonio se haya fortalecido con los años Carlisle. Hoy en día es muy difícil que una pareja sobreviva al matrimonio por tantos años.

-Cuando hay amor no creo que sea tan difícil –comenté. –Y entre Carlisle y Esme hay mucho amor –mire a Carlisle –se les nota a ambos.

Carlisle me sonrió y yo volví a mi platillo, mientras ellos seguían hablando de sus cosas.

Marcus estaba muy interesado en saber sobre la familia de Carlisle y éste no le negaba la información, aunque notaba que evitaba hablar de Edward.

Me pregunte si a Edward no le remordería la conciencia el que su propio padre evitara hablar de él frente a sus amigos; varias veces tuve que meterme en la plática, ya que veía que Marcus estaba muy interesado en saber de Edward y Carlisle no encontraba la manera de evitarlo.

Estábamos a la mitad del postre cuando sonó el celular de Marcus, quien disculpándose se retiro de la mesa dejándonos a Carlisle y a mí a solas.

-Alice te extraña mucho –comento él –y ni hablar de Esme.

-Yo también los he extrañado mucho –dije tomando un sorbo de mi copa.

-Cambiaste mucho –lo mire –sólo échate un vistazo. Toda una ejecutiva, comiendo en un restaurant muy elegante como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Sin mencionar tú presencia, estás hermosa.

Sentí como subió el color a mis mejillas y el sonrió.

-Y me alegra comprobar que únicamente has cambiado por fuera –continuó.

Desvié mi mirada.

-Él león no es como lo pintan Carlisle –contesté.

-Estoy seguro de que sigues siendo la misma. A Alice le dará mucho gusto verte.

-Lo mejor será que Alice no sepa en donde encontrarme Carlisle –advertí.

Carlisle me miro Extrañado.

-¿Por que?

-Falta poco para que me marche de Forks Carlisle. De nada serviría volvernos a ver si me volveré a ir.

En ese momento llego Marcus, sentándose en su lugar.

Lo mejor sería que me fuera, no quería que Carlisle volviese a hacer un comentario y con el poder de convencimiento que el tenia, seguro me convencería de ir a ver a Alice.

-Marcus ya tengo que irme –le avisé.

-Isabella.

-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Debo revisar los contratos para los nuevos empleados y debo empacar para el regreso a Nueva Zelanda.

-Para nada, harás eso mañana –ordenó

-Marcus…

-Isabella querida no hay prisas.

Suspire resignada.

Por alguna extraña razón no le podía negar absolutamente nada a Marcus, eso sin contar que era más terco que una mula.

-Bueno Be… Isabella –dijo Carlisle –que has hecho en todos estos años.

-Convertirse en la mejor ejecutiva que exista bajo la faz de esta tierra –respondió Marcus, yo reí –en verdad. Esta muchacha tiene un potencial realmente increíble, además de poder de convencimiento. Tú sabes que en estos lares es muy importante eso.

Carlisle sonrió.

-Pero bueno, yo no habría logrado nada de eso si no fuera por ti Marcus. Gracias a ti soy lo que soy ahora.

-Exageraciones, exageraciones –refutó quitándose importancia. –Eres tu la que ha hecho todo, yo sólo te di un empujoncito.

-¿Uno? Yo diría varios.

La comida continúo hasta ya muy entrada la tarde, inclusive ya había anochecido y Marcus insistió en que Carlisle conociera la nueva compañía. Él le dio la "excelente idea" de hacer una fiesta de inauguración y con lo que le gustan las fiestas a Marcus aceptó encantado y sin vacilar, a mi me venia como anillo al dedo por que podría quedarme mas tiempo junto a Charlie.

Pero seguro Carlisle seguro le comentaría a su familia acerca de nuestro encuentro.

Y no me equivoque, un par de días después me llamaron de la recepción avisándome que había alguien ahí que pedía verme, desde lo sucedido con Edward pedí que no se le dejara entrar a cualquiera al hotel. Desafortunadamente Marcus se enteró y puso al gerente como lazo de cochino, el pobre hombrecillo termino casi rogándole a mi amigo para que no le generara consecuencias en su trabajo.

Ahora cada vez que alguien venia al hotel como visitante se le tenia que anunciar al propietario de la habitación; así que se podría decir que Marcus implementó una nueva política al hotel.

Después de que baje a la recepción para ver quien me había venido a visitar, me encontré con un pequeño duendecillo que había extrañado por años.

Ni siquiera lo pensé, solamente salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo en su dirección y al reunirnos nos abrazamos con fuerza, Carlisle tenía mucha razón, ella también me había extrañado.

-Te extrañe horrores –le confesé.

-Y yop a ti –me contestó.

Sonreí al escuchar otra vez esas palabras locas inventos de Alice.

Tan sólo con eso, me di cuenta que mi amiga no había cambiado en lo absoluto durante todos estos años.

Claro que lo primero que queríamos hacer era ponernos al corriente de todo, pero justo cuando me la iba a llevar a mi habitación para que se pusiera a revisar mi guardarropa mientras hablábamos de nuestras experiencias en los últimos años, reparé en un joven alto y de cabellos leonados que reconocí al instante.

-¡Jasper! –grité.

El volver a verlo me alegro muchísimo y corrí a abrazarlo, él me levanto en vilo y me dio varias vueltas en el aire mientras yo reía llena de felicidad.

-Estás preciosa Bella. Estos años te han sentado muy bien –señaló apartándose un poco de mi para admirarme, le sonreí algo apenada. –Y no has cambiado nada –continuó señalando el rubor en mis mejillas.

-Tú también estas guapísimo –reconocí.

-Claro, es un guapísimo Licenciado en Psicología Infantil –remarcó Alice.

Mire a Jasper sorprendida.

-Infantil.

-Me pareció interesante –dijo encogiéndose en hombros.

-Ha sido el mejor en su rama –presumió Alice.

-Alice. No exageres –pidió, restándose importancia.

-No exagero –dijo ella poniendo un puchero infantil en su rostro de porcelana.

-Pues te felicito mucho Jasper.

-Y yo a ti, ya me contaron lo de la empresa señorita ejecutiva.

Me reí.

-Para nada, es sólo que Marcus me aprecia demasiado.

-Pues por lo que sea, agradezco a quien sea que haya hecho que esto sucediera, por que así recupere a mi mejor amiga –dijo Alice abrazándome.

-Yo también los extrañe mucho.

-Todos nos extrañamos mucho, pero ahora vamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido –propuso Jasper.

-¡Sí! –gritó el duende dando saltitos.

-¿Y a donde genio? –pregunté.

-Bueno hay una especie de feria en Forks. Vamos a divertirnos un rato.

Rodé los ojos. Alice y sus locas ideas.

-En verdad estas demente. ¿Alice es en serio? ¿Una feria? Ni que fuéramos unos niños.

-Vamos Bella… veras que nos divertiremos. Además ¿No has escuchado eso de "Hay que revivir a nuestro niño interior"? Vamos a divertirnos los tres juntos.

-De acuerdo iremos, pero les advierto, mas vale que me vigilen no sea que me vaya a perder por ahí –los tres reímos.

-Bueno –dijo Jasper –voy por mi coche. Esperen aquí.

-No creo que podamos Jasper.

Él la miro extrañado.

-¿Por?

-Mira como ésta Bella.

En cualquier otra ocasión habría apelado, pero la verdad traía puesta una playera y un pantalón de pants y obviamente no iba a salir así. Jasper no dijo nada, sólo rodo los ojos fingiendo impaciencia y se dirigió a su coche mientras mi amiga y yo subíamos a mi habitación.

-Alice –la llame cuando íbamos en el elevador.

-¿Si?

-No vuelvas a decirme Bella. Bella ya esta muerta y enterrada –le pedí.

-No lo creo. Yo digo que Bella aun anda rondando por ahí –contestó dando saltitos como si nada.

Me prepare para pasar la tarde con Alice y Jasper.

Al haberlos visto llegar juntos en la recepción me había dado la idea de que tal vez Alice y Jazz ya estuvieran juntos, pero mi amiga me dijo –no sin evitar demostrar su tristeza –que ellos solamente eran amigos. En momentos como este como deseaba que me llamaran para un viaje de trabajo, o que me doliera la cabeza para que ellos estuvieran solos, aunque también me moría de ganas por pasar un rato con mis amigos. Bueno ya tendrían tiempo para estar juntos.

Me estaba poniendo el suéter de cuello de tortuga cuando tocaron a la puerta, seguramente era Jasper, de mi armario saque un suéter tejido color azul que me había regalado Sue hacia unos días. Salí de mi habitación y mire a Jasper y Alice hablando en la sala.

Sin más demora ni tardanza salimos del departamento y nos dirigimos directo a la feria. Yo me lleve a Alice en mi coche ya que el duende quería sentir la velocidad de "mi bebé", Jasper iba en el suyo. Cuando llegamos no hubo poder humano que nos detuviera, nos subimos a todos los juegos que encontramos y parecíamos niños en día de navidad, a la rueda de la fortuna, los carritos chocones, las tazas movibles, entramos a "La Casa Embrujada" que en realidad si daba miedo –incluso Jasper había gritado cuando un zombi bañado en sangre salió de un armario– nos perdimos en el cuarto de los espejos, también nos subimos a un carrusel y a la montaña rusa. Después de la última, nos tardamos un momento en volver a la acción:

-¿Ya terminó? –preguntó Alice.

Tuve un nuevo ataque de vomito. Eso hizo que volviera a inclinarme sobre el bote de basura.

-No, no ha terminado –le contestó Jasper –creo que deberíamos regresar a casa.

-No. Estoy bien –me limpie con el pañuelo que me había dado Jasper –es que… el movimiento fue demasiado.

Los tres nos miramos y después de un momento soltamos una carcajada.

-Si vieras tu cara Isabella –dijo Jasper.

-Vaya, es fantástico que se diviertan por mis gestos.

-Bueno vamos a comprar algo de beber, para pasar esto –dijo Alice.

Mientras buscábamos un lugar en donde comprar tres refrescos, pasamos frente a una carpa, frente a ella había una pancarta que decía

"_Madame Sasue conozca su futuro" _

Los tres nos habíamos quedado parados frente a esta. Alice nos volteo a ver con sus ojos brillando de la emoción.

-Entremos.

-Estás loca. Esas cosas no son ciertas Alice –dijo Jasper.

-Bueno y tu que sabes. Haber compruébamelo –le retó.

Jasper se iba a poner a discutir con Alice sobre eso. Me acomode en el lugar en el lugar en que estaba, cruzando los brazos y flexionando un poco la pierna, esto ya iba para largo.

-Si discuten no llegaran a ningún lado –dijo una voz que provenía desde adentro de la carpa.

Todos nos giramos a ver como la entrada a la carpa estaba abierta.

-Entren –ordenó.

No tengo ni la menor idea del por qué. Pero Alice fue la primera en acudir al llamado de lo que fuera que estuviera adentro ¡No sabíamos ni que era! De igual manera no podía dejar sola a Alice, así que me dirigí hacia ahí para descubrir lo que nos había llamado.

-¿Te quedaras ahí? –le pregunté a Jasper antes de entrar.

Él suspiró y nos acompañó.

Al entrar al lugar ese, nos dimos cuenta de que casi no había nada: sólo había una mesita, en la que había muchos frasquitos de diferentes colores, al lado de la mesa había una especie de rama en la que estaba parada un búho, después había otra mesa en la que estaba puesto un mantel negro y sobre el un mazo de cartas.

La mujer, anciana, de baja estatura y cabellos plateados muy largos, tenía puesta una especie de túnica blanca. Le indico a Alice con la huesuda mano que se sentara, a lo que esta obedeció. La mujer barajo las cartas con cuidado y le puso el mazo de cartas frente a Alice:

-Pártelo en tres –mandó.

Alice obedeció.

-Ahora escoge uno.

Alice escogió el que estaba en medio, la mujer lo tomo y retiro los otros dos, poniéndolos a los lados. Comenzó a sacar las cartas una por una, del mazo que Alice había escogido. La mujer sonrió.

-Eres una persona bendecida niña, tienes muchísima creatividad y eso te beneficia mucho. Aunque también hace que tengas enemigos que envidian tu don, pero no te dejas inquietar por ellos. Vaya –dijo de repente viendo una carta –aquí veo un caballero o mejor dicho, son dos.

-¿Dos?

-Si. Ambos te asedian y ambos están muy cerca de ti.

-¿Puede decirme quienes son?

-No puedo decirte nombres, pero veo aquí que uno es rubio y de piel clara, pero el otro tiene los cabellos obscuros. Tendrás que decidirte por uno de ellos, pero aun no es tu tiempo. Eso se dará mas adelante… mmm veamos que más tenemos… un niño.

-¡ ¿Qué?! –exclamo Alice espantada.

-Tranquila niña, que no es tuyo.

-¿No?

-No, es de una persona muy cercana a ti, y a la que quieres mucho.

Alice se giro a vernos.

-¿Sera que Rose ya esta embarazada?

Tanto Jazz como yo nos encogimos de hombros, como íbamos a saber nosotros eso.

Desde que llegue no había visto a Emmet. Mientras nosotros estábamos en esto, la mujer tomo el otro mazo.

-Pues si tú amiga esta embarazada, vendrán muchas complicaciones para ella.

-¿Cómo que complicaciones? –preguntó Jasper.

-Se acerca una tragedia para ustedes, una que los obligara a hacerse más fuertes para poder sobre llevarla, de lo contrario, los llevara a la destrucción.

-Tonterías, Alice vámonos de aquí –dijo Jasper.

-¿Qué tipo de tragedia? –preguntó Alice ignorando al rubio.

-La muerte andará rondando a una persona importante de tu familia –respondió la mujer mirando una carta, después levanto la mirada, mirando seriamente a Alice –sólo si se mantienen fuertes y unidos, esta persona luchara para poder vivir. Pero la llegada de ese niño, los separara. El padre se cegara y negara al niño como suyo.

-Un padre no puede negar a un hijo, es horrible –comenté.

-Pues este lo hará. Su ira y enojo lo cegaran, impidiéndole ver lo fuerte que se volverá si acepta a este hijo… y a la madre. Los odiara y puede llegar a intentar matarlos.

-Repito… no son mas que tonterías –determinó Jasper.

Tomo la mano de Alice y la jalo hacia afuera de la carpa dejándome ahí, estaba por salir, cuando la mujer me detuvo poniéndome la mano en uno de mis brazos, yo me gire a verla y ella me dijo:

-Tu fortaleza, la debes impregnar a la familia. Así no se autodestruirán.

Yo asentí sin hacerle mucho caso y la mujer me soltó. Cuando salí Alice y Jasper ya estaban muy alejados de la carpa. Así que apresure el paso para alcanzarlos.


	13. Sentencia Insospechada

**Capitulo #13: Sentencia Insospechada**

* * *

-Tonterías –dijo Jasper lanzando un dardo hacia los globos –tonterías, tonterías y mas tonterías –continuo lanzando los demás.

-¿Y que tal si tiene razón? –comentó Alice.

-¿Y que tal si no? –Contratacó Jasper –Por favor Alice. Como va a ella a predecir un embarazo, o que alguien va a estar en peligro de muerte. Es im-po-si-ble –le dijo como si le hablara a un retrasado mental.

-Ya tranquilízate Jasper, no es para que te pongas así. Sólo ignóralo –le dije.

-Voy a llamar a Emmet –dijo Alice tomando su celular.

-¿Para que? –preguntó Jasper.

-Pues para saber que tal esta todo. Jasper tu prima y mi hermano son los únicos que tienen mayores posibilidades en estos momentos de tener un bebé. Rose me conto hace unos días que Emmet le había pedido que tuvieran un bebé. Y ella aceptó.

Jasper se quedo callado.

Alice se alejo de nosotros con su celular en la mano. Yo me acerque a Jasper.

-Yo no sé que pienses tú. Pero hay que hacerla que se olvide de eso –le dije.

-Si lo sé pero ¿Cómo?

Me encogí en hombros mientas miraba a Alice. Jasper continúo tirando dardos a los globos, en lo que Alice volvía.

-Joven si rompe los cinco globos que faltan, con los seis dardos que le quedan, le daré aquel oso –dijo el joven del establecimiento.

-¡Genial! –contestó Jazz.

Bufe.

_Hombres –. _

-Emmet y Rose regresan –dijo Alice volviendo con nosotros.

La noticia hizo a Jasper desviar su tiro. Se puso totalmente pálido, más de lo que ya estaba.

-Por favor Jasper, no me vengas con que ya crees en la "predicción" de la supuesta vidente –le dije, mofándome de él.

-No –contestó tomando los dardos –una cosa si les digo.

Aventó todos los dardos uno, por uno reventando los globos faltantes. Después se giro y nos miro a amabas.

-Si el idiota de Emmet llega a dudar de mi prima. Juro que lo mataré.

-Joven, su premio –dijo el muchacho del establecimiento.

Jasper se giro a verlo y tomo el enorme oso de peluche color café. Alice y yo nos miramos.

-Si, si lo estas creyendo –comenté.

-Claro que no –contestó mirándome como si fuera un bicho raro.

-Entonces ¿a que viene el comentario?

-¿Qué no has oído eso de "bajo advertencia no hay engaño"?

-Pues de nada te sirve decírnoslo a nosotras –expresó Alice –díselo a Emmet.

-Lo que yo te recomendaría es no hacerlo, por qué de seguro que vivo, no sales –comenté.

-Bueno, bueno ya, olvidémonos del asunto –dijo Jasper.

-¿Olvidarnos?, deberíamos ver todas las posibilidades. Hay que evitar esto.

-¿Lo quieres? –Dijo Jasper tendiéndole el oso a Alice.

A ella se le abrieron los ojos viendo al oso que tenia Jasper en los brazos.

-¡Si, si, si, si! ¿Me lo regalaras?

-Claro, ya es tuyo.

Bueno creo que eso fue más que suficiente para que Alice se olvidara del asunto. Viniendo de Jasper, para ella fue el cielo mismo; justo en ese instante mi celular sonó: era Marcus que decía andarme buscando por todos lados, pero yo no me aparecía.

-¿En donde estas? –preguntó.

-Amm, bueno estoy en una feria en Forks.

-Bueno lindura, espero que puedas venir, te necesito urgentemente aquí en la oficina.

Era la primera vez que ponía mala cara al recibir una llamada de Marcus pidiéndome que fuera con él, la verdad me daba pena darme cuenta de ello.

-Claro –contesté mientras veía como Alice torcía los ojos. –Sucede algo malo.

-No linda, todo en orden. Se trata de la fiesta de inauguración, necesito una opinión femenina y confiable. Nadie mejor que tu.

Me reí.

-Pues en eso te equivocas –le aseguré. –Aquí tengo junto a mi a Alice Cullen y si crees que mi opinión es confiable, pues la de ella es mucho mejor. Vamos para allá.

Tratándose de decoración, Alice aceptó encantada. Entre ella y yo arrastramos a Jasper con nosotras, ahí lo presentamos con Marcus. Logre arreglármelas para que Alice se fuera en el auto de Jasper, pretexte que en mi auto no iban a caber ella y el oso juntos, y en el de Jasper no cabía el oso. Así que yo me lleve al oso y Jasper se llevo a Alice.

La cosa estaba en la decoración de lo que seria el salón para la fiesta de inauguración, pero habiendo llegado Alice, y ella sintiéndose como pez en el agua con la situación todo quedo en orden.

Al terminar tuvimos que despedirnos, ya que era muy tarde. Marcus y yo fuimos de regreso al hotel en donde nos hospedamos y al llegar yo aproveche para llamar a Charlie. El teléfono dio tres timbres y luego me contestó una voz femenina.

-¿Hola?

-Hola Sue soy Isabella ¿esta mi padre?

Hubo un corto periodo de silencio y luego me respondió:

-No habla Sue, Bellita. Soy yo tu hermanita Leah…

La voz de Leah todavía me resonaba en la cabeza ¡y mas ese maldito sobrenombre que me había puesto! "Bellita" lo odiaba. Y ella lo sabía.

A veces no podía creer, a pesar de la relación tan estrecha que nuestros padres habían mantenido, entre ella y yo nunca se hubiese podido alimentar el mismo sentimiento. Al contrario nos odiábamos, aun cuando nuestros padres nos hacían pasar mucho tiempo juntas, compartíamos las fiestas que se celebraban todos los años: posadas, navidad, año nuevo, la independencia, día de acción de gracias… inclusive Harry y Charlie organizaban cumpleaños compartidos; y ni con todo eso, llego a existir tan siquiera un poquito de cariño entre nosotras.

Di un brinco al oír el fuerte golpe que Marcus había dado sobre la mesa.

-¡Marcus! ¡ ¿Que te pasa estas loco?! –le dije mirándolo como si fuera un bicho raro.

-Lo que yo me pregunto es ¿Qué es lo que te sucede a ti? Isabella apuesto que no escuchaste ni una palabra de lo que te dije.

Me mordí el labio inferior. Estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que Marcus no estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

-¿Que te sucede?

Suspire. Mi jefe era una gran persona y mas allá de ser mi jefe, era un gran amigo mío.

-Anoche llame a mi casa, para saber de mi padre y me contesto Leah… mi hermanastra.

Marcus se paro de su silla y vino a mi lado, recargándose en el borde de la mesa.

-¿Y que sucedió?

-Nada. Colgué el teléfono.

-Oh por el amor de Dios ¡Isabella!

-¿Que querías que hiciera?

-Enfrentarla –respondió exasperado –demostrarle que lo que te hizo no te importó en absoluto.

Baje la mirada mirando mis manos.

-No puedo demostrar algo que no es verdad. –Levante la mirada y lo mire –Marcus lo que hizo me destruyo la vida.

-Vamos Isabella ni que ese idiota fuera tan importante.

Me levante de la silla y caminé hacia la pequeña salita de la oficina principal, ahora la exasperada era yo.

-¡Marcus ese idiota como tú lo llamas es el hombre al que más he amado en este miserable mundo!

-¡Y ese idiota como yo lo llamo se revolcaba en la cama con tu hermana mientras tu te estabas probando el vestido de novia!

Los ánimos se me cayeron la suelo, si no estuviera ese sofá detrás de mí me habría dado un buen ranazo. Las lágrimas rodaron sobre mis mejillas.

Ese había sido un golpe muy bajo, Marcus camino hacia mí y me rodeo con sus brazos recargando mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Lo siento linda –se disculpó –No quiero lastimarte.

-Es la verdad –admití con la voz quebrada.

-Aunque duela linda… pero es la cruda realidad.

Marcus me tomo de los hombros con delicadeza, separándome de él y me miro a los ojos.

-Pero es hora de enfrentarla. Llego el momento de enfrentar aquello de lo que has estado huyendo desde hace mucho tiempo, no puedes seguir así.

-Pero ¿Cómo?

-Plantándote frente a ellos y demostrándole que estas completa, que estas bien. Enséñale a ese papanatas que es de lo que se perdió.

-Por favor Marcus ¿De que se pudo haber perdido? –repuse sin ganas.

-De una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, toda una hembra, hermosa, exitosa, famosa, inteligente. Eso y más eres tu Isabella no vuelvas a dudarlo. Marcus me veía como a un padre ve a una hija y obviamente para él yo era lo mejor del mundo. Para el, por que yo no me lo creía...

¿En verdad yo era todo eso?

¿Como podría serlo si nunca supe defender lo mío? Deje que Leah se llevara al amor de mi vida y nunca hice nada para evitarlo.

Pero la que dejo ir a Jake fue la Bella que se había ido de aquí completamente destruida y ahora si lo era ¡claro que lo era! y se los iba a demostrar. Esta vez no me iban a vencer.

-Gracias -dije abrazándolo.

Nos pusimos de pie y fuimos hacia el escritorio. De mi bolsa saque un pañuelo y me seque las lágrimas, Marcus volvió a abrazarme y yo lo abrace también, lo necesitaba mucho, sentirme apoyada y protegida. Marcus era mi apoyo, mi amigo y un excelente jefe ¿Podía pedir algo más? es obvio que la respuesta era no.

Escuchamos como se abrió la puerta y nos separamos. Me di cuenta que acababa de llegar Carlisle y a su lado, estaba Edward quien recorría el cuadro ante sus ojos con mirada discretamente analizadora, tratando de parecer indiferente.

La secretaria se quedo perpleja al vernos así al Jefe y su Asistente.

-Amm… yo… –tartamudeó –lo siento mucho señor… es que… usted dijo que cuando llegara el señor Cullen, lo pasara de inmediato.

-Si esta bien Lauren –cortó Marcus.

Lauren hizo pasar a los Cullen y yo aproveche los saludos para escabullirme al baño.

Me enjuague la cara y retoque el maquillaje, luego salí y saludé a Carlisle como dictaban las buenas costumbres.

-Marcus ya debo irme –avisé cuando termine de saludar, al oírme levantó la vista alarmado –iré a visitar a mi padre.

El rostro de Marcus se relajo y asintió. Me acerque a él y lo abracé.

-Vamos linda tu puedes –me susurro al oído.

Me separe y le sonreí tratando con ello de tranquilizarle.

-Voy a estar bien.

-Lo sé.

Me separe de el y me dirigí a los invitados

-Con permiso –dije a Carlisle.

-Adelante. -contesto.

-Adiós Edward -me despedí pasando a su lado dirigiéndome a la salida, mas nunca escuche su despedida.

Salí de la compañía, me dirigí hacia el estacionamiento y subí a mi querido mercedes, maneje hasta Forks pensando lo que le diría a Leah y a Jacob si me los llegaba a encontrar, no dudaba que les diría el tipo de basura que eran ambos o eso pensaba.

Al llegar a mi casa me di cuenta que estaba igual, aunque al parecer Sue había puesto más empeño en cuidar el jardín.

Baje del coche y llame a la puerta, esta se abrió pero no vi a nadie, hasta que baje la mirada.

Ahí había una pequeña niña, de cabellos castaños y ojos negros.

-Hola –me saludo con su dulce voz.

Le sonreí.

-Hola.

-Claire linda te he dicho que no abras la puerta a extraños –escuche una voz que venia de adentro. Levante la cabeza y me encontré a Sue.

-Hola Bella –me saludó.

-Abuelita conoces a esta señola.

-Si linda… –le contestó Sue cargando a la niña en sus brazos –Es tu tía.

Le sonreí a Sue y mire a la niña, que me veía con mucha curiosidad.

-Hola Sue ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien Bella, pero que descortés soy adelante pasa, estas en tu casa.

-Gracias.

Hice lo que me pidió y llegue a la sala que me era tan conocida, todo seguía igual. Excepto por los juguetes que invadían la sala.

-¿Gustas tomar algo?

-Emm si… ¿un café?

-Claro, te lo preparo.

Bajo a la niña, le arreglo el bonito vestido rojo de holanes que traía puesto y le pidió que fuera a jugar. Sue se fue a la cocina y yo me dirigí a la sala en donde estaba la niña y me senté en el sofá.

Así que ella era, ésta pequeña había sido la culpable de que Leah me quitara mi felicidad.

Sacudí la cabeza quitándome esos pensamientos de la cabeza, esa pequeña no tenia la culpa de nada, era sólo eso, una niña, completamente ajena a toda la maldad que había a su alrededor. Era inocente e inconsciente a todo lo que había sucedido antes de su nacimiento, cuando su madre la llevaba en su vientre.

La niña me miro con sus ojitos llenos de curiosidad.

-No te había visto antes –me dijo.

Le sonreí.

-Me fui antes de que tú nacieras, cuando tu mami te tenía en su panza –expliqué.

La curiosidad aumento en sus ojos.

-¿A donde?

-Muy lejos de aquí. Regrese hace poco.

Su boquita formo una pequeña "o". Parecía sorprendida, miró sus juguetes y sonrió, luego tomo algunos y me los trajo.

-¿Juegas con migo? –me pidió con unos hermosos ojitos de borreguito a medio morir.

Le sonreí, sin duda esos eran los ojos de Jake. Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando llego Sue.

-Claire cariño no molestes a Bella.

La pequeña hizo un puchero y Sue comenzó a quitarme los juguetes que había puesto Claire en mi regazo.

-Sue no te preocupes, está bien. Ven linda –tome su manita y senté a la niña en mi regazo.

-No falta mucho para que llegue tu papá –dijo Sue después de un rato

Yo asentí con la cabeza sin hacerle mucho caso, estaba totalmente embobada con la niña.

El tiempo pasó rápido; Claire era una niña muy alegre, juguetona, amigable, pero sobre todo muy tierna, sonó el timbre y ella levanto la cabeza alerta. Sue fue a abrir y unas voces se escucharon, la niña se levantó rápidamente y fue corriendo a la puerta, un momento después gritó:

-¡Papá!

_Oh Dios –. _

-Hola cariño ¿Cómo estas? –escuche la voz fuerte de Jacob.

-¡Mami!

-Hola mi pequeñita.

Trague en seco y me puse de pie para recibir a los recién llegados, Jacob y Leah venían hacia acá. Me acomode la ropa con nerviosismo.

-¿Cómo te portaste? –Preguntó Leah.

-Bien mami. Estaba jugando con la tía Bella –le contestó la niña mientras ellos entraban a la sala.

Al verme Leah levanto la barbilla orgullosa y retadora. Yo hice lo mismo no iba a mostrar debilidad, Jacob me miro sorprendido, obviamente no me esperaba aunque analizándolo mejor, no parecía sorprendido, en sus ojos había desasosiego e incertidumbre.

En ese momento comprendí que no tenia caso abrir viejas heridas, ni crear nuevas. Para que provocar una discusión, cuando todo ya había quedado en el pasado.

-Buenas tardes –saludé con cortesía para romper el silencio que se había creado.

-Buenas tardes Bellita –saludó Leah.

-Isabella –corregí –ya casi nadie me llama Bella y deseo que siga siendo así.

-¡Vaya! –Dijo ella fingiendo sorpresa –pero mírate hermanita que cambiada estas –continuó, examinándome con la mirada.

Leah camino hacia mi, me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

_Hipócrita me das el beso de Judas _–.

-Me alegra tanto que ya hayas regresado hermanita –expresó cuando se separo de mi.

-Claro a mí también. Los felicito, tienen una hija hermosa; Claire me ha robado el corazón.

Leah sonrió con malicia.

-¿Verdad que si? Mi pequeña Claire es nuestra adoración, sobre todo para Jake. Verdad amor.

-Claro –respondió él mirándome, luego desvió la mirada hacia mi hermanastra –Leah ya vámonos, el día estuvo muy pesado y me encuentro cansado.

Yo me retire de Leah y me senté de nuevo en el sofá en un intento de quitarme de encima la mirada insistente de Jacob.

-Pero amor ya habíamos quedado que comeríamos con mi mamá.

-Creo que lo mejor será que dejes a Jake descansar hija –dijo Sue –además Isabella esta aquí y dudo mucho que pueda atenderlos bien.

-Por mi no hay problema –aseguré.

-Bueno si Bella…

-Isabella –volví a corregir.

-Isabella –se corrigió Leah –ésta de acuerdo no creo que haya problema. Oh solo falta Charlie y la familia estará reunida de nuevo.

Sue le dirigió a Leah una mirada represiva, a lo que ella respondió haciéndose la desentendida. A invitación de Sue todos nos sentamos en la sala, Claire siguió jugando ajena al ambiente tenso que había a su alrededor.

Tratando de hacer conversación, Leah me atacaba con preguntas acerca de la universidad y yo le hablaba de la facultad y mis estudios, mi trabajo y lo bien que me iba en el. Inclusive me permití presumir la razón por la que había venido a Seattle, pero sobre todo me preguntaba acerca de mi vida sentimental; no hice comentarios, no le daba la razón, pero tampoco la sacaba de su error, así sería mejor. Después de un rato llego mi padre, él también se puso tenso al vernos ahí, pero no dijo nada.

Fuimos a sentarnos a la mesa y Sue sirvió la comida.

-Sue ¿Y Seth? ¿Dónde anda metido? –pregunté.

-Mi hermanito es otro cerebrito –contestó Leah –esta en Nueva York estudiando la universidad.

Sonreí.

-¡Vaya que felicidad! Me alegro por el, además de que claro NY es una ciudad hermosa.

-¿Has estado ahí Bella? –preguntó mi padre.

Le sonreí.

-Si papá. Marcus me llevo ahí par de meses antes de graduarme como su asistente un para que fuera testigo de cómo firmaba un contrato millonario.

-Otra vez ese tal Marcus –rezongó Charlie.

Me reí.

-Papá. Estoy segura de que si se llegaran a conocer te caería muy bien.

-¿Marcus? –dijo Leah.

-Mi jefe –aclaré.

Justo en ese momento mi celular sonó. Lo saque y mire la pantalla.

-Hablando del diablo –dije contestando el celular mientras me levantaba de la mesa.

-Mmm parece que estaban hablando de mí.

Sonreí.

-Es imposible no hablar de ti cuando me has dado tanto. Justo le hablaba a mi padre de ti.

-¿Qué tal te va?

-Oh, el negocio va viento en popa, no te preocupes.

-De acuerdo, sólo recuerda. Pensar, analizar antes de actuar.

-Claro no te preocupes. Con el paso del tiempo te podrás dar cuenta que todo esto va a ser muy benéfico para todos. Quédate tranquilo que todo está muy bien.

-Te quiero linda.

-Y yo a ti.

Colgué el celular y lo deje encima de la vitrina que había en el comedor, recordando que a Charlie no le agradaba que usáramos el celular durante la hora de la comida y volví a mi lugar. Mi padre me dirigió una mirada llena de curiosidad.

-Creo que ya tengo ganas de conocer a ese tal Marco.

-Marcus papá.

-Como sea. Ya te dije que nadie da nada de a gratis.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Charlie–convino Jake.

Nadie había pedido su opinión, pero a fin de cuentas ahora él y mi papa eran los hombres de la familia y yo la única mujer soltera de la misma.

-Bueno si lo quieren conocer, puedo invitarlo a cenar.

-Ese hombre debe tener mucho trabajo –dijo Sue.

Quien al parecer no andaba tan perdida, ella sabía perfectamente la jugada que estaba llevando.

-Pues si tanto quiere a mi hermanita como nos ha contado Charlie estoy segura que no le importara cancelar algunas cosillas por ella –dijo Leah.

Y por lo que veía, tenia quien me siguiera el juego.

Después de la comida llame a Marcus, que acepto encantado la invitación.

Podía notar la tensión de Jacob en sus hombros, a pesar de que la trataba de disimular, a veces se me quedaba viendo por tiempo muy prolongado y era entonces cuando Leah llamaba su atención. No me sentía muy cómoda, pero tenía aun tantas cosas que contarle a Charlie que en ratos se me olvidaba e inclusive reíamos juntos. El tiempo se fue volando, me sorprendí cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-Ya llegó –avisé.

Me puse de pie y fui a abrir la puerta.

-Hola lindura –me saludó.

-Hola, que bueno que ya llegaste –le contesté viendo extrañada las cosas que traía en las manos, igualmente no comente nada, así era Marcus. Lo lleve del brazo hasta la sala donde estaban todos, al vernos entrar, Charlie se puso de pie y miro a mi acompañante examinándolo.

-Papá –dije –te presento a Marcus Vulturi mi jefe, amigo, maestro, mentor… en fin, si sigo no terminaría nunca. Marcus él es mi padre Charles Swan.

-Mucho gusto –saludó el empresario.

-El gusto es mío –contestó Charlie.

-Señora –dijo refiriéndose a Sue –aunque no lo crean alguna vez tuve madre –me reí, era siempre tan ocurrente –y ella me enseño que cuando se va por primera vez a una casa ajena siempre se debe llevar un presente a la dueña de ésta. Por eso le traje unas flores para usted las cuales espero y sean de su agrado –terminó, tendiéndole el hermoso ramo de rosas rosadas con orquídeas.

-Muchas gracias, no tenia necesidad –dijo Sue maravillada con el regalo.

-Y para usted Charlie–continuó Marcus tendiéndole una caja a mi papá –Oh ¿lo puedo llamar así verdad?

-Claro, claro –contesto mi padre recibiendo la caja, la cual abrió y en cuanto vio su contenido enarco las cejas, sorprendido.

-Habanos –explicó Marcus –los mejores que conozco.

-¡Le regalaste puros a mi padre! –lo regañe.

-Linda no tiene nada de malo –contestó encogiéndose en hombros.

-Adelante tome asiento –dijo Sue –yo iré a poner en agua estas hermosuras. ¿Gusta tomar algo?

-No gracias.

Mire de reojo a Leah que parecía esperar algo. Entonces recordé.

-Oh –dije –mira Marcus ella es mi hermanastra Leah y su… esposo Jacob Black.

Leah, que ya tenía desde que terminamos de comer que no perdía oportunidad para darme a mostrar su anillo de casada, le sonrió coqueta a Marcus.

En lo que se refiere al anillo, jamás me mostré afectada por eso, aunque el no demostrarlo no significaba que no causara estragos en mí.

-Un placer –dijo sin acercase a ellos.

Charlie comenzó a conversar con Marcus, quien de inmediato dio a entender como era que me había conocido y como se había propuesto a si mismo explotar mi potencial a pesar de las habladurías que había habido en la universidad acerca de una supuesta relación extra escolar entre alumna y profesor. Aun así Marcus no decayó en su decisión, era esa la razón por la que teníamos ese trato; además de que le contábamos algunas de nuestras "Mafia-aventuras" como él las llamaba.

Viajes, momentos y situaciones en las que, según Marcus, gracias a mi habíamos rescatado, firmado o propuesto negocios que ahora estaban en marcha.

-Le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mi hija –dijo Charlie que parecía pavo real orgulloso enseñando sus plumas, después de escuchar a Marcus.

-No tiene nada que agradecer. Su hija tiene un gran potencial y créame que lo que hice por ella alguna vez, ahora es en beneficio propio.

Al oír eso le pellizque el brazo, pero él no se quejo.

-Es la verdad linda. Todo lo que te he enseñado lo estas poniendo en practica ahora.

-Se supone que de eso se trata ¿no? –dijo Leah que hasta ahora no había mencionado palabra.

-Si –contesté –y lo seguiré haciendo de la misma manera en que aprendí.

-Tu lo haces a tu manera Isabella –dijo Marcus tomando mi barbilla delicadamente entre sus dedos índice y pulgar –sólo pones en practica lo que aprendiste, pero tu tienes tu toque especial.

Le sonreí.

-Así que por eso ya no te gusta que te digan Bella he hermanita, como el señor te llama Isabella ahora tienes preferencia a que te llamen así.

-No, no es por eso Leah, no digas tonterías –le contesté en un susurro, sintiéndome cohibida.

-Es la fuerza del nombre –intervino Marcus –Bella es una mujer muy tierna, adorable… pero Isabella es una mujer fuerte y decidida, de acero inquebrantable.

-Gracias –murmuré mirándolo agradecida.

-Obstinada, muy tenaz –continuó elogiándome –y con un poder de convencimiento increíblemente fuerte. Perfecta para los negocios y lograr lo que sea que se proponga como meta…

Mis mejillas debían parecer dos tomates maduros, desvié mi mirada.

-Así era su madre –comentó Charlie– también tenia sus lados cambiantes.

-Como toda mujer –dijo Jacob –algunas, mucho más especiales que otras.

¿Por que justo en ese momento hubieran tenido que cruzarse nuestras miradas? Sin tardanza moví la mía a otra dirección, aunque esto no evito que todos se dieran cuenta ni que yo me diera cuenta de la admiración que había en ella.

-Mañana será el baile de inauguración de la Nueva Empresa: Importaciones Vulturi –avisó Marcus –me encantaría que todos ustedes estuvieran presentes en el, después de todo son la familia de Isabella y literalmente, ella fundó esa compañía.

-Marcus no seas mentiroso ¿Qué no sabes que es malo decir mentiras? –le dije.

-No son mentiras, es sólo la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad. Entonces ¿Irán?

-Por supuesto, será todo un placer asistir –contestó Charlie.

-Ustedes también están invitados –continuo dirigiéndose a Leah y Jacob.

Le dirigí una mirada de "_que demonios estas haciendo"_ pero el únicamente se encogió en hombros ligeramente.

-Ahí estaremos –aseguró Leah. –Sera todo un placer estar ahí apoyado a mi hermanita.

_Zorra, ¿a quien quieres engañar aparentando ser una buena hermana? –._

-Perfecto, entonces ahí los esperaremos. Después de eso volveré a Nueva Zelanda.

Al oírlo decir eso gire mi cabeza inmediatamente hacia él.

-Volveremos querrás decir –le dije buscando su mirada.

Él me miró despreocupadamente y negó con la cabeza.

-Volveré.

Me tense ¿Qué me quería decir con esto?

-Marcus ¿que estas diciendo? yo volveré contigo. Tenemos otro negocio pendiente en Nueva Zelanda.

-Lo sé por eso volveré, si por mi fuera me quedaría aquí –al ver mi rostro perplejo bufó –Isabella querida tu sabes que una compañía no se puede dirigir correctamente a distancia ¿Piensas dirigir Importaciones Vulturi Washington desde Nueva Zelanda? No creo que avance la compañía si se maneja así.

Me quede perpleja. Era una broma ¿cierto?, estaba bromeando, no podía ser cierto. Al ver mi rostro sonrió ampliamente, se puso de pie y continuó:

-Les pido que feliciten a la Presidenta de Importaciones Vulturi Washington, la Licenciada Isabella Swan.

Cuando me lo confirmó no pude evitar que se me escapara un gritito y me abalance contra él, nos abrazamos fuertemente y me levanto en vilo y me giro en el aire, mientras escuchaba los aplausos de mi familia a nuestro alrededor.

-Esto es demasiado –le dije cuando nos separamos.

-No lo creo –me contestó –no conozco a nadie mejor que tú para ese puesto.

* * *

**Si quieren que les diga la verdad Marcus es mi personaje favorito de esta historia. Amo que apoye tanto a Bella.**

**Entre otras cosas, espero que ya les haya quedado mas claro todo el asunto, plis diganme que les parece ¿sip? ^w^  
**


	14. El Brindis

**Capitulo #14: El Brindis**

* * *

La noche anterior Charlie estaba tan feliz, que inclusive había abierto una vieja botella de champan que tenia guardada desde hace años. Mi padre se lamentaba no haber tenido algo "mas nuevo" para ofrecer, pero Marcus le aseguró que al igual que una mujer, entre mas añejo sea un vino es mejor.

En fin fue fantástico, yo estaba feliz por el nuevo puesto que había obtenido y por que me quedaría en Forks mucho mas tiempo y mi padre estaba que reventaba de felicidad por que su pequeña se quedaría a su lado.

Cuando llegue al hotel estaba totalmente agotada, a pesar de que había regresado en el coche de Marcus debido a que mi padre se negaba a dejarme ir si era yo quien conducía, por lo que me vi obligada a dejar mi Mercedes en su casa y regresarme con Marcus.

La mañana siguiente salí del hotel temprano para recoger mi Mercedes en la casa de Charlie, pase a saludar un rato y cuando regresé a Washington llegue a un centro comercial para comprarme un vestido de noche para el evento; mientras iba de tienda en tienda divise una llamada _"Alice's"_, por mi mente paso la idea de que tal vez y sólo tal vez esa podría ser la boutique de mi amiga la duende, pero las probabilidades iban empatadas.

Durante los últimos días no habíamos tenido mucha oportunidad para conversar y no nos habíamos puesto al día, con todo lo de la fiesta y sus compromisos… suspire, no me quedaba mucho tiempo para ir a averiguar, por lo que decidí pasar de largo y seguir con lo mío, yendo a comprar la joyería que usaría esa noche; no quería nada ostentoso, sólo algo sencillo que complementara mi imagen. A mi regreso al hotel la recepcionista me dio un mensaje de Marcus, decía que me esperaba en el restaurant para desayunar, así que pedí que subieran el vestido y me encontré con él ahí leyendo el periódico.

-Buenos días –saludé.

-Hola buenos días Isabella querida.

-¿Cómo amaneciste? –Pregunte dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Muy bien. Gracias.

-Me alegro.

El mesero vino y pidió nuestra orden. Luego que se fue Marcus preguntó.

-¿Estas contenta por quedarte aquí?

-La verdad, si. Amo la idea de quedarme junto a mi padre.

-Me lo imagine.

-Pero…

-¿Hay un pero? –ironizó levantando una ceja.

-Si. Me inquieta el por qué de tu decisión –lo mire fijamente– Marcus, tiempo atrás cuando estábamos en Nueva Zelanda tu nunca mencionaste algo de esto. Créeme que te lo agradezco en el alma, pero tú mejor que nadie sabe que mi estancia aquí puede traer problemas.

-Le tienes miedo a tu hermana y a tu cuñado he –dijo para provocarme.

-No me cambies el tema –le regañe.

-Hace unos días, escuche una conversación entre el joven Edward Cullen y tú. Cuando hablábamos por teléfono antes de mi llegada aquí ¿Recuerdas?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Bien –continúo. –Esa tarde me di cuenta de cierto tono en tu voz cuando le dijiste que de nada serviría visitar a los Cullen si volverías a irte. Tu quieres quedarte Isabella –baje la mirada– Hay muchas cosas que te atan aquí.

-Pero Marcus yo… –no me dejo continuar.

-No tienes nada en Nueva Zelanda comparado con lo que tienes aquí. Tu padre, el joven Jasper, la pequeña Alice, Carlisle y su familia… ¿Necesitas que siga?

-Te tengo a ti. Eso es más que suficiente para mí.

-Créeme que para mi tu lo eres todo cariño, pero seria envidioso si te mantengo únicamente a mi lado cuando hay mas gente que te quiere.

-Marcus, no quiero problemas –susurre sin mirarlo.

-Puedes con ellos. No te dejaría aquí sola si no fuera así.

Suspire. Marcus no cambiaria de opinión, y siendo sincera no quería que lo hiciera. Mas que nada deseaba quedarme aquí en Seattle y ver mas seguido a mi padre y a mis amigos.

Pasamos el resto de la mañana juntos sin volver a mencionar el asunto y por la tarde subí a mi habitación para darme un baño y comenzar a arreglarme para la fiesta; sequé bien mi pelo para después plancharlo con la pinza, lo llevaría suelto pues la ocasión para mi no ameritaba dos horas en una estética donde seguro me jalonearían mas de lo debido. El maquillaje para mi era lo que mas difícil me parecía: colores, combinaciones, que para resaltar esto, que resaltar lo otro… no me la iba a complicar tanto. Después de haber puesto la base y el polvo compacto, coloqué sombra negra en mis ojos, los delinee y puse rímel en mis pestañas, en mis labios puse un color rosa claro con brillo. Luego de maquillarme me puse el precioso vestido negro que había comprado esa misma mañana: strappless pegado a mi figura y con una abertura que llegaba más arriba de mi muslo, mostrando toda mi pierna derecha. Como joyería tenia un collar de brillantes en plata y una pulsera sencilla.

Tome mi bolso de mano, mi abrigo y salí del hotel en mi Mercedes directo a la empresa.

Ya iba retrasada y para acabarla de regar hubo un accidente que me tenía atorada en el tráfico, así que tuve que desviarme para poder salir de ahí.

Cuando llegue Marcus estaba platicando con un joven, lo observe bien y me di cuenta que era el chico que me había gustado para el puesto de director y ahora que Marcus me había elegido para ese puesto él seria el subdirector y el otro quedo descartado.

Marcus al verme, sonrió y se acerco a mí.

-¡Vaya! valió la pena el retraso. Estás preciosa.

Le sonreí, él tomo mi mano y me dio una vuelta.

-Deslumbrante debo corregir.

Me reí.

-Ya basta adulador –lo regañé.

Poco a poco comenzaron a llegar los invitados, nuevos empleados y directivos de la empresa; no me sorprendió ver llegar a Carlisle y de su brazo a Esme. Esa ya me la olía, siendo Marcus tan amigo de ellos y Carlisle el de la idea de la fiesta era obvio que estuvieran aquí.

Lo que no esperaba era ver llegar con ellos a Alice y muchísimo menos a Edward. Mientras iban entrando Alice volteaba a ver a todos lados buscando algo o mejor dicho, a alguien. Cuando logró divisarme entre toda la gente vino hacia mi, yo me solté del brazo de Marcus y fui a encontrarme con ella para saludarla.

-Marcus invito a Jasper –le avisé.

Mi amiga abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Crees que venga?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Marcus es muy convincente –le susurré al oído luego de ver la mirada intrigada de Edward.

Mientras nosotros estábamos en eso los demás se acercaron a nosotros, Esme se veía tan linda como siempre y de Carlisle ni se diga.

-¡Que bueno que vinieron! –exclamó Marcus.

Ni siquiera lo había sentido llegar.

-No podíamos rechazar una invitación así –dijo Esme.

-Esme, Carlisle tiene toda la razón, tú eres como un vino… entre mas añejo, mucho mejor se vuelve.

-Gracias Marcus –le contestó ella, ruborizada por los halagos de nuestro amigo.

-Marcus eres un sin vergüenza. ¿Como te pones a sonrojar así a Esme? descarado vas a enfadar a Carlisle –increpé.

-No me ayudes Isabella –dijo entre dientes.

La mayoría de nosotros rió, ya que Edward no parecía muy contento.

-Hola Edward –saludé.

Él no me respondió, sólo hizo un movimiento de cabeza en mi dirección.

-Hey Bel… Isabella te ves muy bien –dijo Alice, que ante la mirada de Carlisle no me llamo Bella, como antes.

-Gracias Alice.

Marcus le hizo una señal a un camarero que se acerco de inmediato y les ofreció bebidas.

-Adelante amigos míos diviértanse. Nosotros debemos seguir recibiendo a nuestros invitados.

-Adelante –concedieron Esme y Carlisle al mismo tiempo.

Después de un rato, se presentó Jasper Hale enfundado en un esmoquin negro que resaltaba sus cabellos dorados; de lejos note como a Alice le faltaba poco para que se le saliera la baba. Saque mi celular de mi bolso y le llamé para traerla de regreso a la realidad, ella me lo agradeció y mi jefe y yo fuimos a recibir a Jasper para luego indicarle en donde se encontraban los Cullen, así no se sentiría tan desentonado.

Marcus sólo espero el momento en que llegara mi familia para iniciar la fiesta.

Leah iba con un vestido color rojo y a su lado Jacob que iba de traje a rayas gris, el verlo vestido así me recordó el día de la boda, pero me quite esos pensamientos de inmediato, no quería que nada me arruinara la noche. Sue iba con un vestido blanco muy sencillo pero se veía hermosa y mi padre iba de traje y corbata.

Marcus subió al escenario y se puso frente al pódium.

-Su atención por favor… el día de hoy es muy importante para la empresa de Importaciones Vulturi, pues es esta noche en que inauguramos nuestra empresa.

Dicho esto Marcus bajo del pódium y nos dirigimos a la entrada de la empresa que tenia un listón rojo que acababan de ponerle.

Trajeron las tijeras en un cojín rojo.

-Isabella querida nos concedes el honor.

Le sonreí a Marcus y tome las tijeras, al cortar el listón todas las personas presentes comenzaron a aplaudir.

Marcus volvió al pódium y comenzó a hacer las presentaciones de los jefes de las diferentes áreas que habría en la empresa y de los directivos.

-Ahora les presentare al vicepresidente de Importaciones Vulturi, Demetri Tanner.

El susodicho subió al escenario y le dio la mano a Marcus, a manera de saludo. Marcus le cedió el pódium.

-Buenas noches, es en verdad un placer para mí empezar a trabajar en esta empresa. Mi nombre como ya lo dijo el señor Marcus es Demetri Tanner y estoy para servirles.

Se escucharon unos cuantos aplausos entre el publico. Marcus retomo su lugar y continúo:

-Les pido por favor un fuerte aplauso para la Presidenta de Importaciones Vulturi Washington… Isabella Swan.

Si algo se escucho en el improvisado salón (por que en realidad era lo que seria la recepción del edificio) fue gracias a las personas que quería. Jasper aplaudía y Alice gritaba. Charlie se deshacía en aplausos al igual que Esme y Carlisle. Subí al escenario y Marcus y yo nos abrazamos.

-Gracias –le dije por enésima vez –Gracias por todo.

Marcus me sonrió.

-No tienes nada que agradecer.

Le devolví la sonrisa y subí al pódium.

-Bueno… le agradezco mucho a Marcus, la confianza que me tiene al darme este puesto y le prometo a él –me gire a verlo un momento – y a todos ustedes que hare lo mejor posible, No los voy a defraudar.

Después de las presentaciones que realizo Marcus, comenzó la fiesta. Las personas que estaban ahí me llenaban de elogios y felicitaciones. Eso era genial, más cuando se nota lo mucho que me gusta ser el centro de atención (nótese el sarcasmo).

Marcus me regañaba y decía que debía disfrutar la fiesta, claro como él era una persona sumamente sociable y dividía su tiempo para estar con todos sus invitados sin problema. No pasaba demasiado tiempo con nadie. Fue difícil despegarme de él ya que los invitados buscaban la presencia de ambos. Inclusive cuando decidí ir al tocador me costó trabajo llegar, pues con cuanta gente me encontraba recibía una felicitación más por mi nuevo puesto.

Al llegar al baño respire de alivio.

Estaba retocando mi maquillaje cuando la puerta del baño se abrió. No le di mucha importancia, obviamente no era yo la única que lo necesitaba, hasta que vi por el espejo la silueta de Jacob.

Con la esperanza de que sólo fuera una ilusión me gire a ver, pero mis esperanzas fueron rápidamente disueltas al verlo ahí parado detrás de mi. No di a notar lo que afectaba su presencia ahí, al contrario me mostré indiferente.

-Ya se que estas indeciso respecto al genero que perteneces, pero creo que por tu fisionomía deberías entrar al que dice "Caballeros"

-Vaya veo que tu sentido del humor mejoro.

-Al igual que muchas otras cosas que por lógica y desinterés de mi parte no te contaré –le contesté orgullosa.

-Tenemos que hablar –afirmó.

-No creo que entre tú y yo exista algo realmente interesante que hablar.

Tome mis cosas de la barra del baño para irme.

-Bella no puedes seguir huyendo de esto.

-Isabella –corregí –y no estoy huyendo de nada Jacob.

-¿Ah no?, entonces por que me evitas.

Entrecerré los ojos fingiendo demencia, pero la verdad era que Jacob no estaba tan equivocado.

-Imaginaciones tuyas –dije dándolo por loco.

Camine hacia la puerta para largarme de ahí, estaba por tomar la perilla para abrir la puerta cuando Jacob tomo mi muñeca y de un único movimiento me encerró en sus brazos. Me moví entre ellos para zafarme, pero su agarre era firme.

-Suéltame –exigí.

Me pareció que últimamente utilizaba mucho esa palabra.

-No.

-¿Qué te propones Jacob? –dije sin dejar de luchar para deshacerme de su agarre.

-Aclarar las cosas.

-Por favor Jacob aclarar ¿Qué? Entre tu y yo ya no hay nada –dije hablando lentamente como si se lo diera a entender a un retrasado mental.

-Lo que paso hace cinco años Bella, eso hay que aclarar.

-Ya les dije que ya no me gusta que me llamen Bella.

-Bella yo te amo –siguió Jacob ignorándome –siempre te he amado. Nunca te habría sido infiel, jamás, te he amado demasiado como para traicionarte con la persona que siempre ha intentado separarnos y lo logró cuando me metió a su cama. Bella estoy seguro que Leah me drogo o algo por el estilo.

-Oh mi Dios –dije dramáticamente fingiéndome afligida–entonces habrá que compadecerse de ti eres la única victima en todo esto. Dios mío pobre de ti.

-Bella no me refiero a eso. Todos hemos sido victimas de Leah.

-Noticia de última hora… eso ya lo sabía imbécil. Pero ya es tarde para esto.

-No Bella no es tarde. Bella si en este momento me dices que me amas, estoy dispuesto a dejar a Leah, no me importa nada solo tú.

Este era un sueño y uno muy cruel ¿Por que simplemente no nos olvidábamos del asunto? era mejor eso a que me estuviese sucediendo esto.

Mire los ojos de Jacob y no lo negaré, estaban llenos de sinceridad y esperanza. Estuve a punto de ceder, recordando aquellos sueños que me habían invadido durante tanto tiempo, pero sólo un segundo bastó para que volviera a la realidad.

El haber visto esos ojos me recordó a otra personita que tenia los mismos.

-¿Y la niña? –objeté. La expresión de Jacob cambio –anda dime ¿Qué pasara con tu hija? ¿Qué pasara con Claire? Eres tan egoísta que dejaras a tu hija por mí –negué con la cabeza –no lo quiero, ni lo necesito Jacob.

El agarre de Jacob cedió pero no me soltó por completo, sostuvo mis manos entre las suyas.

-Pero Bella yo te amo.

Exploté.

-¡Que no soy Bella! –grité, soltándome de un jalón de sus manos.

-¡Si, si lo eres por que Bella es la mujer de la que me enamoré! –me gritó de vuelta.

-Me parece perfecto –dije mirándolo con rabia y odio –Por que Bella esta muerta. Tú la mataste con tus engaños.

Dicho esto me di media vuelta y Jacob ya no intentó detenerme, se había quedado totalmente paralizado.

Al salir del baño no paso mucho tiempo para que me encontrara con Marcus.

-Isabella querida, ven por favor –dijo tan entusiasta como siempre.

Me acerque a él y rodeo mis hombros con su brazo.

-Permíteme presentarte a Aro D'Volterra y su preciosa esposa Suplicia.

-Hola mucho gusto –saludé dándoles la mano.

-Un placer –dijo Aro.

-Igualmente. Con permiso.

-Isabella, querida ¿Ya te vas? –preguntó Marcus.

Lo mire con gesto de disculpa, Dios no podía dejar solo a Marcus.

-No, solamente saldré a tomar un poco de aire, me siento un poco sofocada.

Marcus asintió pero en sus ojos pude ver que había notado mi estado de ánimo, yo me dirigí a la puerta para salir, evitando cruzarme con alguien que me detuviera.

Ya estando afuera, de mi bolsa saque una pequeña cajita color cobre y la abrí para sacar un cigarrillo. Hacia ya mucho tiempo que no lo hacia, pero sentía que en este momento en verdad lo necesitaba. Lo encendí y me recargue en uno de los pilares de la entrada.

¡Genial había vuelto a mi adicción!

En ese momento recordé que había comenzado a hacerlo poco tiempo después de haber ingresado a la universidad, Kate mi compañera de habitación fumaba y yo lo probé por curiosidad. Me enseñó y luego comenzó a volverse algo que hacía constantemente cuando estaba nerviosa y necesitaba relajarme, luego abordó a hacérseme un hábito que empezaba a parecerme normal.

Escuche pasos detrás de mí. Rogué a Dios por que no fuera el idiota de Jacob por que estaba dispuesta a armarle un escándalo.

-Pensé que ya habías dejado eso.

Me encogí mentalmente al escucharlo, Marcus usaba ese tono tan serio únicamente cuando estaba enfadado. Ahora también recordaba la razón por la que había renunciado a esto.

-No te pongas así –dije mirando el cigarrillo para ver cuanto llevaba –volveré en un momento.

-No me interesa si vuelves o no. No es tan importante, lo que me importa es saber por que estas fumando. Isabella los dos sabemos que lo haces cuando te sientes presionada ¿Es demasiado para ti el que te ponga al frente de la compañía?

Suspire.

-No, no es eso.

-¿Entonces? –exigió.

_…silencio…_

-Me encontré con Jacob Black en el tocador –confesé después de un momento.

-¿Pues en cual te metiste?

Me gire a verlo con cara de enfado. No sentía que estaba de humor para bromas.

-Estaba sola en el baño de Damas.

-Oh.

-Marcus no te ofendas, pero quiero estar sola.

Marcus comprendió y me dejo sola ahí sin decir nada más, lo que le agradecí mentalmente.

Después de un rato me dieron muchas ganas de tomar algo fuerte, para quitarme el mal sabor de boca. Me acordé no muy lejos de ahí había un bar.

Decidí ir ahí a tomarme algo, volvería dentro de un rato cuando me sintiera mas tranquila. Camine un par de cuadras al norte hasta que llegue al bar, entré y pedí al cantinero un wiski doble, terminándomelo de un trago, sabía que eso no era bueno considerando lo fuerte de la bebida, aun así ya que mas daba si ya lo había hecho. Pedí uno más.

-Mira nada más que hermosura –escuche una voz ronca detrás de mí.

Ignore eso, no era la única chica en el lugar.

Un momento después dos tipos se acercaron a mí y uno de ellos se sentó en el banco vacío que había a mi lado.

-Hola preciosa –me saludó –vienes solita verdad.

Gire mi rostro para mirar al tipo. Moreno de cabello corto y ojos negros. Sólo Dios sabría si ese era en realidad su color pero así se veía con las luces del bar.

-Déjame en paz no estoy de ánimos –le contesté mirándolo con desprecio.

Ambos se burlaron haciendo bullas.

-Vamos lindura –dijo él que estaba detrás de mi –nosotros te podemos poner de humor, te daremos lo que te mereces –continuó susurrándome al oído.

Me dieron ganas de vomitar de oler el asqueroso aliento a licor corriente que traía. Gire todo mi cuerpo sobre el banco móvil y lo mire con sensualidad fingida.

-Lee mis labios… LARGO DE AQUÍ, ve a molestar a otra golfa –lo mire con desprecio y asco y volví a girarme hacia la barra.

Ambos idiotas volvieron a burlarse.

-Brava la perrita –dijo el de atrás mientras pasaba una de sus sucias manos por mi muslo desnudo.

Asqueada, la retire de ahí de inmediato. Volví a girarme en el banco, con la intención de atizarle un golpe en donde, por experiencia, ya sabia que era la parte débil de los hombres; aunque a idiotas sin neuronas como éste no se le podía llamar hombre.

Igualmente mis intenciones fueron fallidas ya que, adivinando mis intenciones, detuvo mi muñeca con su mano.

-Suéltame –dije totalmente asqueada.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa palabrita.

Me removí intentando soltarme pero el agarre era bastante fuerte y la presión que estaba ejerciendo me estaba lastimando la muñeca.

-Vamos linda –dijo el que estaba aun sentado a mi lado –te vas a divertir te lo prometo –paso su mano por mi muslo.

-¡Suéltame! –exclame levantando un poco la voz y moviéndome para deshacerme de su toque.

Era innecesario pero empezaba a sentir miedo.

-¿Que no escucharon a la señorita?

Levante mi rostro para ver quien había sido el caballero que había intervenido por mí… y vaya sorpresa la que me lleve.

Edward quitó la mano del otro tipo de mi pierna y tomo mi brazo poniendo su mano debajo de la del que me sostenía la muñeca.

-Suéltala James –ordenó.

-¿Y tu quien te crees Cullen? –le retó.

-No todas las hembras son para ti Cullen –le dijo el otro, un poco más cauteloso.

-Jamás he dicho eso –contestó él fingiendo demencia –por allá esta una que seguro cederá sin peros.

Dicho esto, realizó un movimiento de cabeza al lugar en donde estaba una chica rubia que parecía esperar a alguien. Los dos tipos miraron en la dirección en que Edward había dicho, mientras éste obligaba a James a soltar mi muñeca; cuando lo logró me baje del banco y él rodeo con su brazo mi cintura, pero tapándome parcialmente con su cuerpo.

En ese momento me sentí extrañamente segura… protegida.

Los dos tipos volvieron la cabeza hacia nosotros y James no desaprovechó la oportunidad para volver a recorrerme con la mirada lascivamente.

-Ganaste esta vez Cullen. No esperes volver a tener la misma suerte la próxima vez –dijo James –vamos Paul.

El otro se bajo del banco y siguió a James, en ese momento le vi el perfil y me pareció conocido de algún lado. Ambos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la chica que había dicho Edward.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó el susodicho soltándome de la cintura –por criterio propio deberías deducir que no es seguro para ti estar en un lugar como éste –me barrio con la mirada –y menos vestida así.

-Quería tomar algo fuerte. En la fiesta sólo están sirviendo Champan.

Tome el vaso de wiski y se lo mostré como "evidencia" a lo que decía. Él lo miro no muy convencido.

-Necesito pasar un mal trago que acabo de pasar –aclaré.

Dicho esto me tome todo lo que había en el vaso de un solo trago.

-Ven vamos –dijo Edward.

Me dejo pasar primero y me dirigió hacia un privado no muy lejos de donde estábamos, su mano izquierda puesta en la base de mi espalda. Cuando llegamos me senté en el sofá y Edward se sentó a mi lado.

-Ah por cierto te felicito por tu nombramiento.

_Uno más –._

-Gracias.

-Entonces supongo que ahora te quedaras aquí.

-Creo que es obvio ¿no? –le contesté mientras ponía mi bolso de mano en la mesa de centro que había ahí.

-Pues espero que ahora si vayas a visitar a mi familia. Digo, al menos por agradecimiento.

-Trataré –respondí con cansancio.

Él no dijo nada pero hizo una seña viendo hacia la barra, después de un rato de incomodo silencio llegó un mesero con una botella de wiski nueva, hielo y un par de vasos. Edward sirvió los dos vasos y me dio uno de ellos.

-Pasaste un mal rato. No habría sido mejor retirarte al hotel.

-Ya te dije que sólo quería tomar algo fuerte.

-Aja.

Volví a vaciar el contenido del vaso de un trago.

-Sabes algo Jacob Black es un ser realmente despreciable, no tengo idea de cómo puede ser tu amigo –comenté.

-No has escuchado ese dicho que dice "Dios los hace y ellos se juntan"

-Claro, se me olvidaba con quien estaba hablando –susurré.

Tome la botella y me serví el vaso hasta que se me callo un poco derramándose sobre mi vestido. Inmediatamente le tome al vaso, bebiéndome todo el licor.

-Hey tranquila –dijo Edward.

Lo ignore y volví a servirme, volviendo a vaciar el contenido ante la mirada de Edward que me veía incrédulo. Note que por cada vez que me empinaba el vaso sentía… cierto alivio, me dejaba de importar el mundo, olvidaba. Iba a repetirlo una tercera vez, pero Edward me quito la botella de la mano.

-¿Qué haces? –le reclamé molesta.

-Se te va a subir si sigues así.

-Bueno y eso qué. A ti que te importa.

Pareció pensarlo un momento y luego me respondió.

-Si tienes razón, pero si no te detengo probablemente mis padres se enteraran y con ello Alice.

-¿Y?

-Quiero ahorrarme los regaños y reclamos lo más que pueda.

-Entonces puedes irte, dejarme en paz y deslindarte de la situación. Asunto arreglado.

Iba a tomar la botella pero desvió su mano.

-A mi hermana no le gustará eso.

Entrecerré los ojos.

-Ella no tiene por que enterarse.

Intente tomar la botella de nuevo pero me la negó. Lo mire a los ojos.

-Edward. Tu gran amigo acaba de removerme sentimientos que había dejado enterrados desde hace años, pero él se encargo de sacarlos de la fosa en que estaban para arrebatarme también mi tranquilidad. Necesito olvidar.

Edward dejo la botella en la mesa y me miró.

-Esta es una forma degradante de olvidar –dijo mirándome a los ojos –te lo dice alguien que tiene experiencia en ello.

De repente se puso de pie y sacó su cartera del bolsillo oculto de su chaqueta, y aventó sobre la mesita un billete.

-Ven acompáñame.

-¿A donde?

Sonrió traviesamente y tomo mi mano obligándome a levantarme.

-Tú solo sígueme.

Apenas alcance a tomar mi bolso antes de que saliéramos del privado.

Edward me guio hacia su auto y me abrió la puerta del copiloto. Me detuve, recordando que tenía que volver con Marcus a la fiesta.

-Anda sube –me dijo. Yo lo voltee a ver y él me regalo una sonrisa torcida –te prometo que volverás.

Lo mire entrecerrando los ojos, pero subí al coche.

Edward condujo como un loco hasta el centro de la cuidad metiéndose a un barrio que no parecía muy seguro, hasta que se estaciono frente a un bar de mala muerte.

-Estás loco –dije.

-Mmm tal vez. Pero anda vamos a divertirnos.

-¡ ¿Qué?! –Exclamé, pero para cuando reaccione Edward ya se había bajado del coche.

Me abrió la puerta del copiloto.

-Es mejor olvidar así, que tomando. Hay otra forma de hacerlo… pero dudo que te interese. Igual tratar de olvidar tomando es patético.

Entramos al bar, que tenia un extraño olor a incienso mezclado con licor y olor corporal. El ritmo que estaba sonando era reggaetón y había mucha gente bailando en la pista. Edward me llevo hasta la barra en donde pidió un par de cervezas.

-Tómatela con calma –me dijo al oído cuando me dio la mía.

Asentí insegura de tomarla en realidad, ya empezaba a sentir las consecuencias del wiski.

Mire a Edward que parecía buscar a alguien entre toda la gente que había ahí y de un momento a otro me tomo de la mano y me llevo entre la gente hasta una de las esquinas de la disco en donde había una mesa ocupada con muchos chicos, quienes al ver a Edward levantaron sus cervezas y rieron.

-Edward –dijeron todas las chicas al unisonó.

-Hola hermosuras –saludó este elevando el tono de la voz.

-Hermano pensamos que no ibas a venir –dijo uno de los chicos.

-Saben que seria incapaz de dejarles toda la diversión para ustedes solos chiquillos inexpertos.

Los presentes rieron de una broma que yo no lograba entender.

-Chicos ella es Isabella. Isabella ellos son Riley, Bree, Laurent, Embry, Kachiri, Zafrina, Eleazar y Garrett. Mis amigos.

Me presento a cada uno de sus amigos dirigiendo una señal con la mano en la que tenia la cerveza a cada uno de ellos según sus nombres. Ellos al escuchar su nombre hacían un asentimiento con la cabeza.

-Hola –saludé –un gusto.

La chica que me había dicho Edward que se llamaba Bree se sentó sobre las piernas de Riley.

-Vamos Edward aplástalas –dijo ella.

Edward se dirigió ahí y me indico que me sentara con un movimiento de cabeza, él se quedo de pie. Me sentía extraña entre toda esta gente.

Para mi no eran ajenas las zonas de barrio, ni era nuevo estar en un lugar así. Una vez Jess me trajo casi a rastras, pero no había convivido con gente del medio. Esto si era nuevo.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que silbo.

-Órale he Edward tu nueva novia es bien elegantiosa.

-Si se le nota –dijo Kachiri –pero que no le dijiste a donde la ibas a traer para que se pusiera algo menos fino.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

-No es mi novia. Es una amiga de mi hermana y no estaba dentro de mis planes traerla, prácticamente la secuestre.

-Mmm que afortunada –dijo Zafrina –que un bombonazo como Edward te secuestre debe ser jodidamente interesante

Hasta el más tarado de los tarados habría notado su tono insinuante.

-No me siento así –contesté nerviosa.

-Por que no ha avanzado la noche –dijo Riley.

* * *

**¡Bella se queda en Forks! Jeje... Espero que les haya gustado, asi como tambien espero sus hermosos comentarios :)**


	15. Fiestas extrañas

**Capitulo #15: Fiestas Extrañas**

* * *

(Edward)

Me lleve una sorpresa al haber visto a Isabella entrar al bar, y yo que la había creído tan seriecita. Pero como dicen por ahí "Caras vemos… corazones no sabemos" y así era.

Isabella se había topado con Jacob.

Algo me había dicho que eso iba a explotar cuando lo distinguí llegar con Leah a la fiesta. Igual tarde o temprano iba a reventar la bomba, y el idiota de Jake había escogido un lugar publico y con mucha gente para que ocurriera la gran explosión.

Isabella, lo único buscaba al entrar a aquel bar, era olvidar. Después de ver sus ojos llenos de tristeza, me di cuenta que no la podía dejar sola.

Y aquí estábamos, no tardó mucho en integrarse al grupo y menos cuando Kachiri y Zafrina se habían encargado de hacerla sentir en confianza. Jamás había visto a Isabella así, no se comparaba en absoluto a la Isabella que había visto en el privado, con los ojos impregnados de desilusiones y tristezas; con esa sonrisa tan deslumbrante que traía ahora en los labios, la Isabella que veía ahora estaba totalmente diferente, sonriente, alegre, sin tapujos, bailaba y reía a más no poder.

Claro que debería añadir que quizás el alcohol había contribuido a ello, pero se notaba de inmediato cuando una persona estaba embrutecida e inconsciente por el alcohol, Isabella no era el caso, por lo que la dejaba que hiciera y deshiciera a su antojo.

-Ya hermano no se te va a perder –me dijo Eleazar.

Reí y desvié la mirada de Isabella hacia la cerveza que tenia en la mano.

-No es eso. ¿Ya viste como esta vestida? –Después de que Eleazar la miro un momento y luego de que asintió continúe –hace un rato unos tipos intentaron propasarse con ella –contesté.

-Y el caballero Edward fue a ayudar a la damisela en peligro –dijo en tono de burla.

-No para nada… ella se estaba defendiendo sola, pero el miedo en sus ojos era palpable.

Tan sólo recordar las manos del idiota de James en la pierna de Isabella me hervía la sangre, había tenido que controlarme mucho para no molerlo a golpes.

-Además de que como ya les dije… es amiga de Alice mi hermana.

-¿Y tu hermana sabe que tienes sexo con su amiga?

Voltee a ver a Eleazar. Si mis ojos fueran navaja Eleazar ya estaría desangrándose.

-Vamos Edward admítelo te pille, no me vengas con la jodida noticia de que no la has hecho gozar de tus habilidades para satisfacerte.

-No, no lo he hecho –conteste volviendo la mirada hacia donde estaba Isabella.

-Vaya una que sale viva –dijo Riley.

Me puse de pie para enfrentarlo ¿Quien se creía este imbécil?

La relación entre Riley y yo siempre había sido buena.

Por lo menos hasta que se entero que me había acostado con su hermana, ella le inventó el cuento de que yo la había seducido. Aja claro como si yo me fuera a meter con una niña de quince años ¡Ni siquiera había terminado de desarrollarse! La verdad la chica no tenia mucho chiste como para que me hubiera animado a proponerle algo. Yo le aclare que ella se había aprovechado de que habíamos tomado de más para que llegáramos hasta donde lo hicimos. Eso no fue lo que enojo a Riley, si no que le dije que yo no había sido el primero en desflorar a su hermanita, seguro ella ya había andado de guarrita por ahí y me quería cargar el muerto a mi.

Las cosas se pusieron color de hormiga y llegamos a los golpes, la policía llego y nos llevaron a la comandancia. Tuvieron que llamar a mis padres para que fueran a pagar mi fianza.

-Vuélvelo a decir –lo reté.

-Ya basta –dijo Bree metiéndose entre nosotros –Edward es la verdad, no quieras hacerte el casto. Bien que te follas a toda vieja que se te pone enfrente.

-Bueno ya joder con ustedes –dijo Garrett –no nos vamos a pelear por guarradas.

Bree puso sus manos en mi pecho y me aventó al sofá.

-¿Y ahora que pasó? –preguntó Laurent que venia llegando con Isabella.

-Nada –contestó Bree.

-Bueno Isabella –dijo Kachiri –ya has bailado con todos nuestros machos pero mira chiquilla que no has bailado con el tuyo.

Ya sabía a lo que se refería Kachiri. Isabella apenas estaba procesando la información cuando la tome de la mano y la lleve a la pista de baile.

En este tipo de lugares siempre suena el reggaetón era lo mas popular, así que empezamos a bailar. Isabella se movía muy bien al ritmo de la música, sabía perfectamente la manera en que debía mover su cuerpo. Sin darme cuenta su manera de bailar me estaba encendiendo la sangre… y con ello mi masculinidad.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la tome de la cintura y la pegue más a mí. Ella enredo sus brazos en mi cuello aceptando el acercamiento, yo seguí el movimiento poniéndome a la altura de la sensualidad que ella estaba desbordando, Isabella dio media vuelta aun entre mis brazos con sus sensuales movimientos, haciendo que con cada movimiento de nuestras caderas su trasero se restregara contra mi miembro.

En ese momento me pregunte si Isabella tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo o era acaso que ya se le habían subido los tragos… pero se veía muy consiente.

Estaba por deslizar mis manos por su cuerpo, subiendo hacia su voluminoso pecho para comprobar una teoría: si ella me permitía tocarla, era que en serio estaba ebria; pero si por el contrario me rechazaba, esperaba que no se le ocurriera golpearme donde siempre.

Pero antes de que pudiera poner en marcha mi plan Bree se nos acercó con la bolsa de Isabella haciéndonos parar nuestro baile.

-Tu celular esta sonando –le dijo subiendo la voz para que Isabella escuchase.

Ella le agradeció articulando con los labios. De su bolso saco el móvil y lo vio, no pude evitar ver que tenía muchas llamadas perdidas y mensajes de Marcus.

-Parece ser que a tu enamorado le urge localizarte –le susurre al oído.

-Marcus no es mi enamorado.

-¿Ah no? Mmm entonces cuéntame como lograste llegar hasta donde estas, por que no me lo explico.

Isabella se giro mirándome con la furia brillando en sus ojos. Me fascino por completo la manera en que se veía.

-¿Qué me estas queriendo decir?

-Mmm pues sacando mis propias deducciones. Tal vez te ahorraste el trabajo de enamorar al viejo e hiciste que te metiera en su cama, ahora gracias a tus encantos eres la presidenta de una compañía de importaciones.

En los ojos de Isabella ya no brillaba la furia, si no la ira a punto de explotar. De un momento a otro, sentí su mano reventar contra mi mejilla izquierda. El golpe fue tan fuerte que mi rostro se giro, me ardía la cara.

Cuando gire mi rostro para reclamarle, ya no estaba. Me gire buscándola y la encontré caminando hacia la salida. Maldije por lo bajo y me puse a seguirla, en un lugar como este no era seguro que anduviera sola.

Salió del antro y siguió caminando sin fijarse a donde iba.

La llame un par de veces pero me ignoro, así que tuve que alcanzarla, cuando lo logré la tome de la muñeca obligándola a mirarme, no era el momento pero ver tanta ira y rabia en sus ojos me excitaba.

-No me toques –dijo soltándose de un jalón de mi agarre.

-Vamos Isabella no seas dramática.

-¡Dramática! ¡Tienes idea de lo que dijiste!

-Ya tranquila no te lo tomes tan enserio –le dije tratando de calmarla, estaba muy enojada.

-¡El que tu no seas capaz de hacer algo útil en tu vida ni por ti mismo, no significa que las demás personas sean iguales a ti! Él león piensa que todos son de su condición pero déjame informarte Edward Cullen que te equivocas, lo que yo tengo me lo he ganado con el esfuerzo y la dedicación que le he puesto en mi carrera. ¡El que Marcus me haya impulsado en ella no significa que lo haga por que me metí en la cama con él!

-Está bien. Ya, lo siento.

Sin duda seguía molesta se le veía en los ojos que trataban de no mirarme y en la manera en que presionaba su mandíbula, estaba muy tensa, pero verla así era como ver a un gatito que se cree tigre y eso me daba mucha ternura.

-Ya no quiero estar aquí –dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Sin decir mas camino hacia donde había dejado el coche, yo la seguí y quite la alarma del coche cuando ella iba a llegar. Subí al coche, lo encendí y comencé a salir del barrio eligiendo un camino que me llevaría directo a donde tendría que dejarla, entonces ella dijo:

-No quiero ir al hotel. Marcus me estará esperando y no estoy de humor para aguantar sus sermones.

-¿Entonces a donde quieres ir? –pregunté bajando la velocidad.

-No sé.

Se calló un momento poniéndose pensativa, mientras yo conducía hacia el este, por donde estaba el hotel.

-Cerca del hotel hay un parque, déjame ahí. Caminare un rato antes de regresar.

Yo conduje hasta el parque como me pidió, pero para cuando llegamos Isabella se había quedado dormida. Pensé en ir a dejarla al hotel, conduje hasta allá pero antes de llegar divise el auto de Carlisle estacionado frente al hotel.

Seguro estaban acompañando al tal Marcus, que estaba esperando a Isabella.

Ella estaba profundamente dormida, cuando me vieran llegar con ella en mis brazos y oliendo a alcohol no me la iba a acabar, así que mejor opte por dar media vuelta; ni loco pasaría por ahí, si veían el coche de inmediato lo reconocerían.

No tenía otro lugar al cual ir más que a mi departamento, así que conduje hacia allí; cuando llegue metí el coche en el estacionamiento y me dispuse a sacar a Isabella. Me fue muy fácil gracias a lo ligero de su cuerpo. Lo que no fue fácil fue maniobrar la entrada y salida en el elevador, pero lo logre. Isabella estaba profundamente dormida y no se había despertado con ninguno de los movimientos que había hecho.

Cuando logre entrar al departamento subí las escaleras para llegar a mi habitación, deje a Isabella sobre la cama teniendo mucho cuidado de no despertarla. Me quite la chaqueta mientras la veía, estaba tranquila y totalmente relajada; se veía tan hermosa de aquella manera, que me daban ganas de profanar sus sueños para llevarla al cielo, negué con la cabeza tratando de quitarme esas ideas de la cabeza. Hacerlo significaría meterme en un gran problema.

Salí de la habitación y volví a bajar las escaleras para cerrar la puerta de la entrada, luego me dirigí a la cocina para servirme un vaso de agua; estaba terminándome el líquido cuando escuche un sonido familiar, mi celular. Rebusque en mis bolsillos hasta que recordé que lo había dejado en la chaqueta, la misma que estaba arriba en mi habitación, a los pies de Isabella.

Deje el vaso sobre la encimera y subí rápido, esperando que el sonido no la hubiera despertado. Pero al llegar ella seguía sumida en su profundo sueño.

-Hola –susurre contestando el celular.

Del otro lado de la línea se escuchaba mucho ruido y gritos.

-¡Edward hermano donde te metiste!

Por todo el ruido que había del otro lado de la línea no pude identificar la voz, hasta que mire la pantalla del celular.

-Regrese a mi departamento Eleazar –conteste entre susurros.

-¡QUE! Hermano habla mas fuerte no te escucho.

Observe el cuerpo de Isabella, seguía dormida, pero igualmente se removió. Si seguía aquí la iba a despertar hablando con Eleazar, que seguramente seguía en el bar con los demás, así que salí de la habitación entrecerrando la puerta.

-¡Hermano sigues ahí!

-Regrese a mi departamento Eleazar –dije hablando mas fuerte.

Me apoyé en el barandal del balcón.

-¿Y eso por que hermano?, dijiste que no nos dejarías toda la diversión a nosotros solos.

-Lo siento. Lo que pasa es que me sentí un poco mal –contesté masajeándome el puente de la nariz.

-¿Por lo que paso con la chiquilla ricachona que trajiste? ¿Qué sucedió he, por que se fueron así?

Suspire.

-Después te cuento.

Dicho esto colgué el teléfono.

-No tenías que mentir por mí.

Me gire, para ver a Isabella recargada en el marco de la entrada a mi habitación. Me dirigí hacia ella que aun se veía somnolienta.

-Pensé que estabas dormida.

-Me despertó el sonido del celular –contestó levantando la mirada hacia mi.

-Ve a recostarte, necesitas descansar.

-Donde estamos –preguntó masajeándose la sien.

-En mi departamento –le contesté. –Te quedaste dormida en el coche y no sabia a donde llevarte. Pero tienes que descansar un poco.

La tome de la cintura para jalarla hacia mí y así poder cargarla. Pero mientras me inclinaba para poder tomarle las piernas nuestros rostros se encontraron, estábamos tan cerca… eran solo un par de centímetros lo que nos separaba, no pude evitar mirar sus labios, tan carnosos; había un ligero desequilibrio entre ellos, el labio inferior era un poco más carnoso que el superior, pero el verlo con aquella cercanía hizo que dentro de mí hubiera un hambre. Un hambre por tener sus labios entre los míos y besarlos. Un hambre que no pude controlar.

Y la bese.

A comparación de la primera vez que la había besado, en esta ocasión no puso resistencia, si no que me acepto y me siguió el ritmo. Sus labios eran tan suaves y dulces, a pesar de todo el licor que había consumido, sus labios no sabían a ello; por el contrario tenían un sabor diferente, tenían su sabor natural, una deliciosa combinación a fresas y granada.

Isabella deslizo sus manos hasta que enredo sus dedos en mis cabellos, intensificando así nuestro beso. Me concentre en atrapar su labio inferior y succionarlo, a lo que ella reacciono con un delicioso gemido que termino por encenderme, más de lo que ya estaba. Deslice mi lengua por su labio, pidiendo permiso para entrar, entreabrió sus labios concediéndomelo y yo entre explorando su boca e iniciando una guerra con la lengua de ella. La levante en vilo y la recargue en el marco de la puerta y sosteniéndola con uno solo de mis brazos, acaricie su costado con mí otra mano. Isabella deslizo sensualmente su pierna por el costado de mí pierna derecha y seguí el camino hacia su pierna, acariciando la piel desnuda y suave de esta.

Isabella se separo de mis labios en busca de aire, pero yo no quería detenerme, por lo que seguí besando su cuello y dando ligeros mordiscos en el.

Ella en ningún momento intento detenerme, al contrario, presionaba mi cabeza hacia ella para que continuara con lo que hacia. Volví hacia sus labios, besándolos y mordiéndolos mientras Isabella subía su otra pierna, enredando ambas en mí cintura. Yo la tome por sus muslos deteniéndola y la lleve hacia la cama, la recosté quedando yo sobre ella. Nos miramos un momento a los ojos, los de ella, llenos de deseo… e inseguridad; pero yo le quitaría esa inseguridad, esta noche Isabella Swan se sentiría como una verdadera hembra.

Ataque de nuevo sus labios, besándolos con pasión, deslizando mis manos por su cuerpo, sintiéndolo tan mío; ese cuerpo que me había atraído tanto todas las veces que nos habíamos encontrado desde que ella había regresado. Deslice mis manos sin detenerme, tocando todo aquello que estaba al alcance de mis manos por encima de su vestido, el cual ya comenzaba a estorbarme; lleve mis manos en su espalda y entrelace mis dedos en sus suaves cabellos chocolate mientras seguía besándola, acaricie su suave piel mientras Isabella desabrochaba los botones de mi camisa, la deje un momento para quitarme la camisa dejando que acariciara con sus delicadas manos mi pecho y mi espalda, sintiendo con ello un placer inesperado, pero también descubriendo la timidez con que lo hacia.

Continúe con lo que había dejado y siguiendo con mis manos un camino invisible hasta llegar a la base de su espalda en donde seguí hasta llegar a su trasero y lo tome presionándola contra mi haciéndola que sintiese mi masculinidad a lo que ella respondió con un gemido ahogado por mis labios, baje besando su piel siguiendo la línea de su mandíbula descendiendo por su barbilla, llenándome de su delicioso olor, su perfume olor a lavanda mezclado con su sudor despedido por sus bailes en el bar. Bese su cuello y seguí bajando hasta besar la línea de su clavícula, ahí baje el cierre de su vestido y metí las manos dentro de el para acariciar la suave piel de su espalda, a lo que ella respondió arqueándola; bese sus hombros mientras con mis manos fui bajando su vestido para dejar al descubierto sus pechos hermosos, perfectos, llenos y exuberantes; un gemido de placer salió involuntariamente de mis labios al verlos, pase una de mis manos encima de su pecho y ella suspiro, tome uno de sus pezones con mi boca mientras que con mi mano tomaba el otro, acaricie y lamí como si de un dulce se tratase, su piel era eso: dulce puro.

Ella jadeaba tenia sus delicadas manos enredadas en mis rebeldes cabellos presionándome más hacia ella. Después de deleitarme con sus pechos, continúe bajando por su estomago hasta llegar a su ombligo, lo acaricie, dando suaves toque alrededor de este con mi lengua.

Continúe bajando su vestido, acariciando su cuerpo con mis manos. Después de sacárselo completamente, le quite los zapatos y acaricie sus tobillos para continuar subiendo por sus piernas suaves y perfectas. Subí mis manos hasta tomar la orilla de su tanga y la baje hasta sacársela, al momento de hacerlo Isabella se tenso, pero seguí con lo mío besando sus piernas yendo lentamente al interior de estas dejando besos mojados por mi camino, las abrí cuando estuve su suficientemente cerca de su intimidad para deleitarme con su imagen que seguro debía estar empapada y en efecto lo estaba pero no era eso lo que me había dejado perplejo, si no los cerrado que estaba su sexo, sus labios íntimos apenas separados por sus piernas abiertas. Una idea comenzaba a formarse en mi mente, pero solo era una teoría.

Continúe subiendo hasta llegar a su sexo sonrosado y húmedo, di suaves besos a sus labios, dándome mi tiempo para inhalar ese aroma a mujer que despedía e Isabella elevo ligeramente sus caderas suspirando, levante la mirada para verla. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, lamia y mordía ansiosamente sus labios y sus manos estaban enredadas en las sabanas con los puños cerrados. Sonreí orgulloso y continúe pero esta vez introduje mi lengua en su sexo y busque hasta que encontré aquel nudo de nervios que sabía la volvería loca, con una mano la tome de las nalgas y con la otra continúe explorando su intimidad hasta que encontré lo que buscaba y lo que comprobaría mi teoría, la sentía muy estrecha, deje de lamer, para verlo con mis propios ojos, excitándola aun con mis dedos.

Isabella era virgen.

Levante mi mirada alarmado hacia ella cuando grito mi nombre, con mi descubrimiento no me había dado cuenta que ella estaba gimiendo sonoramente, y con mis caricias la había hecho llegar al orgasmo.

Virgen.

De ahí su inseguridad y timidez, había conservado su castidad todos estos años y era yo quien la estaba corrompiendo.

Eso me causaba una extraña emoción, me sentía fuerte y poderoso. Era yo el primero que tocaba a Isabella, era yo el primero que exploraba su cuerpo y le hacia sentir, lo que hasta ahora, para ella había sido lo desconocido y lo que más me importaba,… seria yo quien la convertiría en mujer.

Pensé en detenerme, quizá ella querría conservarse para alguien más, pero mi necesidad de ella era demasiada. No podía ni quería parar, pero haría de esta noche inolvidable para ella.

Subí dejando besos por su vientre y abdomen… su cuerpo era tan, hermoso. No me detuve, hasta que llegue de nuevo a sus labios. Los bese, sintiendo como Isabella acariciaba mi pecho y deslizaba sus manos lentamente para llevarlas a mi espalda llegando nuevamente a mi pecho. Al llegar a mi ombligo sus manos comenzaron a temblar, hasta que llego a mi cinturón y lo desabrocho siguiendo con el botón del pantalón y la cremallera, deslizo sus manos dentro de él insegura pasándolas por el borde de la trusa, por mis caderas hasta la base de mi espalda. Bese su cuello nuevamente, antes de deshacerme de su abrazo y levantarme para quitarme el pantalón y la trusa.

Isabella me miraba, cuando descubrí mi miembro –que pedía a gritos introducirse en ella –desvió la mirada y con sus brazos se tapo sus pechos, sonreí ligeramente al darme cuenta de su pudor.

Me recosté sobre ella y la mire a los ojos un momento antes de besarla nuevamente, mientras que con una mano desarreglaba la cama con mi otro brazo la tome por la cintura y la lleve dentro de las sabanas, para así resguardar su pudor.

Debajo de las sabanas seguimos besándonos y acariciándonos, hasta que ya no pude más. Lentamente separe sus piernas y me introduje entre ellas; Isabella se tenso, deslice mis manos por su cuerpo desnudo una vez mas, deleitándome con la suavidad de su piel.

-Hoy vas a dejar de ser virgen –susurre a su oído, tratando de que mi voz sonara lo mas sensual, pero no pude evitar que no escuchara lo ronca que estaba –Relájate. Respira –susurre –si te tensas dolerá.

Ella obedeció, respirando un par de veces. Levante la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos y con una mano sostuve sus caderas para que no se moviera. Presione, comencé a entrar lentamente metiendo solo la punta, recordándome que era su primera vez, entre hasta que algo me impidió seguir. Isabella jadeo y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-No –dijo –para por favor.

-Ya no hay marcha atrás Isabella –en ese momento de una sola estocada, lo rompí.

Ella tenso su mandíbula y cerro los ojos derramando un par de lágrimas, sus manos aferrando fuertemente mi espalda, casi sentía sus uñas en mi carne.

No me moví, a pesar de que mi instinto me decía que debía seguir –deseaba tanto envestirla con todas mis fuerzas y escucharla gemir llena de placer; es que era tan estrecha –el placer era indescriptible a pesar de que estaba inmóvil dentro de ella, pero debía darle tiempo para acostumbrarse a mi y yo era relativamente grande. Mientras, para distraerme, bese sus ojos limpiando con mis labios sus lágrimas, seguí besándola recorriendo su cuello, la línea de su clavícula y sus hombros, conteniéndome. Hasta que sentí que movió un poco su cadera, estaba lista, entonces comencé con vaivenes lentos y acompasados, escuchándola gemir, continúe acelerando mis embestidas poco a poco, hasta llegar a un momento que necesitaba desde que la mire al llegar a la fiesta con ese vestido tan sensual. Esas ganas que me habían invadido, ganas de besarla y proclamarla como mía, y ahora lo estaba haciendo, por que así la sentía, la sentía mía.

Isabella gemía y susurraba mi nombre, sentir la suavidad de su piel de seda, sus labios tan dulces, me llenaba de una emoción indescriptible…

-Edward –me llamaba entre gemidos.

Eso me hacia querer explotarme a mi mismo para hacerla gozar.

-Edward.

Isabella era tan estrecha, haciéndome sentir más, me hacia sentir tan hombre. Seguí embistiéndola hasta que las paredes de su vagina se contrajeron… y ella explotó en un orgasmo gimiendo y enterrando sus uñas en mi espalda con fuerza, apoyándose para mover sus caderas contra las mías, gritando mi nombre…Ver su rostro, lleno de placer me inundo de ganas y la embestí con fuerza, Isabella abrió sus ojos y me perdí en ellos, sus ojos chocolates eran hermosos, susurro de nuevo mi nombre, devore su cuello y justo en ese momento me deje ir.

Mis gruñidos fueron casi bestiales.

Descanse un momento aun sobre ella… tratando de normalizar mi respiración mientras ella deslizaba sus delicadas manos por mi espalda y después salí con cuidado y me recosté a su lado.

Estaba agotado, hacia tanto que no me sentía así. La mire, ella tenia su rostro girado hacia mí, algo en el había cambiado. No dijo nada, sólo cerró los ojos tratando de controlar su respiración, pero en lo que hacia eso, se quedo dormida.

No era la primera vez que me topaba con una mujer virgen, ya le había quitado la virginidad a una chica, de la que no me acordaba ni el nombre, solo recordaba que era rubia. Pero con aquella chica no sentí las mismas emociones que hace un momento me habían recorrido al sentir la piel de Isabella bajo mis manos y labios. Ni me había llenado la misma emoción al saberme el primero.

Me moría de ganas por saber cual era la diferencia ¿Qué la marcaba?

Con esta incertidumbre en mis pensamientos, me quede dormido.

* * *

^W^

Bueno aqui esta el primer encuentro carnal de Bella y Edward.


	16. ¿¿Retomando el Curso?

(Bella)

Desde hace ya un rato que estaba comenzando a recuperar la conciencia.

Sentía mi cuerpo de nuevo y muy relajado, diferente. Abrí poco a poco mis ojos, viendo un lugar muy elegante, las cortinas color mostaza y las sabanas doradas en las que estaba envuelta.

Me levante de un salto al darme cuenta de mi desnudez. Observe a mí alrededor, la habitación perfectamente decorada, con los muebles en tonos negro y dorado. Pero lo ultimo en que reparé, fue a mi acompañante en la cama.

Edward se veía tan apuesto, con su perfecto pecho desnudo y su rostro relajado; aquel que seguía hundido en la inconsciencia, era el hombre que me había convertido en mujer la noche anterior.

El tan solo recordar sus besos y sus caricias, volvían a despertar mis deseos, deseos que el había saciado. No podía creerlo.

Y es que ese hombre era realmente perfecto. Anoche habían sido sus ojos los que me habían relajado para ceder ante él, habían sido sus manos las que habían recorrido mi cuerpo desnudo totalmente expuesto, y habían sido sus labios apasionados los que me habían llevado a la locura de entregármele.

_Estúpida, estúpida y mil veces estúpida._ _¿Como fue que lo hiciste? –. _

Bueno ya lo sabia, pero ¿Por qué?

Anoche no estaba tan atarantada por el alcohol, al contrario, estaba totalmente consiente y lo recordaba todo. Entonces por que…

_Maldita tarada, caliente –. _

Me levante de la cama sintiendo un terrible dolor de cabeza.

_La cruda _–.

Levante mi ropa del suelo y me vestí.

Cuando termine, lo mire en la cama. Él seguía dormido y parecía tan tranquilo, mirándolo así no creía que fuera la persona insensible y ruin que conocía, pero lo era y para él sólo había sido una mas de las que habían visitado su cama. Eso era.

-Sólo una mas –me repetí en un susurro.

Tome mis zapatillas y me dispuse a salir de ahí, baje las escaleras y no pude evitar darme cuenta de lo elegante que era el departamento de Edward.

Cuando por fin encontré la puerta salí de ahí, baje por el elevador y al llegar al primer piso me puse los zapatos y salí del edificio. Tome el primer taxi que pude ver y le pedí que me llevara al hotel. Al llegar me di cuenta que había olvidado mi bolso y lo peor era que no me acordaba donde lo había dejado. Me baje del taxi y le pedí al portero del hotel que le pagaran al chofer y lo cargaran a mi cuenta.

Entre en el elevador directo para mi suite sintiéndome realmente aliviada. Pero ese alivio duro muy poco, llegué a mi suite y me di cuenta de que Alice estaba sentada en la sala.

Me vio llegar y sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas.

-¡ ¿Apenas vienes llegando?!

-Dime algo que no sepa –le contesté mientras me dirigía hacia mi habitación.

-¿Donde te metiste? Marcus y Esme estaban muy preocupados por ti.

Tenia que inventarme algo, no le iba a decir a Alice "Acabo de llegar por que pase la noche en el departamento de tú hermano. Ah y divina que… ya no soy virgen" obviamente no lo iba a hacer.

-Pase la noche en casa de Charlie–me inventé.

-Ah… mira que extraño, Charlie acaba de llamar para saber si ya habías llegado.

Me quede petrificada.

_Maldición –_.

Me gire para ver a Alice, que me miraba con cara de "ya suéltalo"

Suspire.

-Si no me lo quieres contar… esta bien –dijo mirándome.

Pude ver el reflejo de tristeza en sus ojos. Le daba tristeza que ya no le contara mis secretos.

-Sólo te advierto que te ha de esperar un gran sermón con Marcus. Sin contar a Esme –continuó –ahora vete a bañar, te ves horrible.

-Me traes un par de aspirinas –pedí avergonzada.

Ella me asintió y yo sonreí e hice caso de su consejo. Me metí al baño y me di una deliciosa ducha. Mientras me bañaba divise sangre en la cañería y reparé en que provenía de mí. Me lave… era mi sangre de virgen, la prueba de que ya no lo era.

Cuando salí del baño me vestí con un pants, dándome cuenta de que mi cuerpo había cambiado, mis pechos estaban mas grandes y mis caderas mas anchas. Cuando Alice regresó me tome las aspirinas que me hacían tanta falta, después me quede dormida.

Alice me dio la excusa perfecta a mi ausencia. Como ya había deducido Alice no había cambiado en absoluto pues cuando vio que yo no regrese, ella también se desapareció para aparentar que andábamos juntas, salió con Jasper y se quedaron juntos.

Alice tenía razón, no me la acabe con Marcus, ni con Esme y me fue mucho peor con Charlie. Pero cuando les dije que me había estado paseando con Jasper Hale y que habíamos ido a tomar algo me salve de más regaños. Por lo que Jasper también era parte de esto. Alice era sumamente precavida, siempre lo había sido, me alegro que el tiempo no la cambiara, aunque ella también resulto regañada. Iba a decir la verdad y sacarlos a ambos de esto. Pero me lo prohibieron.

Yo no me podía quedar para siempre en el hotel, por lo que Alice y Jasper me ayudaron a buscar un departamento. No tardamos mucho en encontrar uno bueno.

El edificio estaba en buena ubicación, pues no estaba lejos de la empresa, ni del centro de la ciudad y quedaba muy cerca de la carretera que debía tomar para ir a Forks. Con una buena velocidad, llegaba en media hora.

Alice estaba fascinada con el, tenia buena vista y cuando acepte el lugar y cerré el contrato, Alice de inmediato comenzó a planear la decoración. Como ya no tenia necesidad de quedarme en el hotel, empaque mis cosas y me mude a mi departamento, aunque las primeras noches tuve que dormir en una colchoneta, todo me pareció perfecto.

En lo que se refiere a Edward, no lo he vuelto a ver. Al día siguiente de la fiesta, subió un botones ya que lo habían mandado de la recepción para entregarme mi bolso. El que había olvidado con Edward.

-¿Quien lo trajo? –pregunté al muchacho.

-Un joven alto de ojos verdes señorita –me contestó.

-¿Dejo dicho algo? –pregunté esperanzada.

-No señorita. Yo estaba con la recepcionista cuando el llegó y preguntó si seguía hospedada aquí. Cuando la recepcionista se lo confirmó dijo que el bolso le pertenecía a usted, pidió que se le entregara y se marchó.

Saque del bolso mi cartera y le di una propina al botones. Pero el que él hubiera hecho eso me dejo con una angustia muy grande en el corazón, por que no me había equivocado, yo solamente había sido una mas en su cama.

Sólo eso.

Hubiera preferido pasar mas tiempo con Alice y Jazz, pero afortunadamente la empresa abrió con broche de oro gracias a lo reconocida que era y muchos clientes querían hacer sus importaciones con nosotros, por lo que había negociaciones que hacer y muchos contratos que firmar.

Eso me tenia muy ocupada y hacia que el tiempo se me fuera volando.

Cuando regresaba al departamento tan sólo lo hacia para recostarme a descansar, aunque cuando llegaba siempre había algo nuevo: la sala, el comedor, la cocina… Alice, estaba enfocada totalmente en la decoración de mi departamento, claro que Esme le estaba ayudando bastante, pero la principal intermediaria era Alice, mi amiga. Me ayudaba mucho a relajarme y a veces nos pasábamos las horas hablando de las cosas que en algún momento compartimos, o de las aventuras que vivimos mientras estuvimos separadas.

-Bueno ya me has contado de todo… pero dime ¿Que tal los galanes?

Alice rio.

-¿Cuáles?

-Como que ¿Cuáles? Los que has de traer arrastrando la cobija por tus huesitos enana.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Ni cuenta.

-O vamos Alice, me vas a venir a decir que no has tenido ninguna relación en cinco años.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y asintió con la cabeza.

-Sigues queriendo a Jasper cierto –la mire con pesar.

Alice soltó un suspiro.

-Al principio creí que tal vez era un amor adolecente. Pero con el pasar de los años, me he dado cuenta que lo quiero demasiado.

-Y entonces ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

-Si Isabella, llegare a su consultorio y le diré "Jasper Hale he estado enamorada de ti desde que era una pre-adolecente, fuiste mi amor platónico, pero me di cuenta de que no sólo eres mi amor adolecente, eres el amor que deseo que este conmigo durante toda mi vida" –al principio de su declaración aparentó estar jugando, pero sus palabras se fueron haciendo mas serias –Argh si, si lo he pensado pero, no sé creo que tal vez él no me crea. O tal vez si él no siente lo mismo deje de frecuentarme.

-Pues si lo hace es un tarado, por que tú eres muy linda y dulce. Apuesto que has de traer un montón detrás de ti, y no te quieres dar cuenta.

-Bueno ya… y tu qué. ¿Qué dicen los chicos en tu vida?

Solté una carcajada.

-Estamos en la misma situación amiga… la gran diferencia es que para mi ya no hay esperanzas.

-Lo sigues queriendo –adivinó.

-Intento no hacerlo… pero no se como sacármelo del corazón. Lo ame y lo amo demasiado.

-¿Has escuchado eso de "Un clavo saca a otro clavo"?

La mire sarcásticamente.

-Así como tú has intentado sacarte a Jasper, yo he intentado sacarme a Jacob.

Alice bajo la mirada.

-Pero ya no importa, olvidémonos del asunto, total todos los hombres son un asco.

Los días han pasado y las cosas se han hecho más llevaderas con el paso de los días. Poco a poco cada cosa que en algún momento de mi vida abandone, ahora ha ido a retomar su lugar en mi vida: como la presencia de mi padre, o la compañía de Alice y algunas otras que son nuevas: como el tener la responsabilidad de toda una empresa a mis órdenes. Creo que lo he sabido manejar bien, Demetri ha sido de gran ayuda, un apoyo bastante favorable para mí.

-Podemos preparar una ruta, que pase por los diferentes establecimientos de los clientes, recojan la carga y lleguen a su destino en un solo viaje –propuso Demetri.

-Y de que nos va a servir esto licenciado –comento el Supervisor de Rutas.

No se por que, tenia la ligera impresión de que entre Demetri y Sam había cierta rivalidad. Evidentemente no me explicaba la razón, pero así era.

-Ahorraremos tiempo, y haremos que nuestros clientes queden mucho mas satisfechos con nosotros. Y si nos ponemos a pensar, también ahorraremos combustible, ya que se harán menos viajes.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con el licenciado Tanner me parece una excelente idea, señorita Swan, no solo el cliente queda beneficiado, también nosotros –dijo Jane.

-Pues a mi también me parece una excelente idea –comenté, apoyando a Jane.

-Pero Licenciada –dijo Sam –para eso habría que hacer un reporte completo de los clientes, sus lugares de ubicación, destinos, trazar nuevas rutas y mostrárselas a los transportistas.

-Bueno Licenciado Uley estoy segura de que usted se encargara de realizar eso –contesté poniéndome de pie, después mire a todos los presentes en la junta –aquí lo mas importante es la comodidad, conformidad y satisfacción de nuestros clientes. Si no hay mas temas a tratar, doy la junta por terminada. Con permiso compañeros.

Dicho esto me retire de la sala de juntas por la puerta que daba directo a mi oficina. Antes de cerrarla llame a Demetri.

-Licenciado Tanner, pase a mi oficina, necesito hablar con usted.

-Claro licenciada.

Entre* a mi oficina sin cerrar la puerta, pues Demetri ya venia hacia acá, me dirigí a mi escritorio y me senté detrás del mismo en la cómoda silla de cuero negro viendo los papeles que tenia sobre el escritorio.

-De que quería hablarme Licenciada.

Levante la mirada y con un ademan en la mano le indique que se sentara.

-Me gustan tus ideas Demetri, tienes potencial.

-Gracias licenciada, se hace lo que se puede.

Le sonreí.

-Pues tú puedes mucho, lo he notado. Así como también he notado, cierta… rivalidad entre usted y el Licenciado Uley.

Tenia que sacar el tema a flote, no quería mayores problemas.

-Le ruego me disculpe Licenciada.

Enarque las cejas.

-¿A ti? ¿Por que?

-Pues… lo que pasa es que Sam y yo estudiamos juntos. Esto no es de ahora licenciada, lleva años, desde que iniciamos la preparatoria, ha habido cierta… enemistad.

-¿Alguna razón en especial?

Demetri pareció dudarlo un momento, pero luego dijo:

-Hace 16 años embarace a su prima. Renata y yo nos queríamos mucho, por supuesto me hice cargo del bebé… pero las cosas se complicaron y ella murió en el parto…

_Auch la regué –. _

-Lo siento mucho. No era mi intención… –intente disculparme.

_Yo y mis metidas de pata –._

-No se preocupe licenciada, eso paso hace años y se podría decir que ya lo supere. Pero Sam me culpa de la muerte de Renata… desde entonces me odia y ha tratado de hacerme la vida imposible.

-Y ahora el que tu tengas un puesto mayor que él. Debe dificultar las cosas.

Demetri no me contestó nada, solo asintió con la cabeza. Suspire.

-Se que será difícil, pero te pido que mantengan sus diferencias fuera de la oficina. Por favor.

-Por mi parte hare lo mejor posible licenciada.

Le sonreí.

-También hablaré con él Licenciado Uley para que las cosas sean parejas y por favor, ya no me digas Licenciada. Somos compañeros de trabajo y creo que debe haber confianza, mi nombre es Isabella.

-De acuerdo, Isabella. Ahora si me permites, debo ir a terminar algunos pendientes.

-Adelante.

Marcus siempre dice: "La unión hace la fuerza" eso lo había aprendido de él y gracias a eso, él había logrado grandes cosas. Así que trataría de implementar eso también aquí.

Mi celular sonó y no pude evitar sonreír al ver el remitente.

-Hola Alice.

-Hola Bella ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Bastante activo ¿Y el tuyo?

-Mmm algo tranquilo. No ha venido mucha gente a mi boutique hoy. Hey acabo de hablar con Jasper y me dio la excelente idea de salir hoy por la noche.

-Alice, tu sabes que no me gustan esas cosas –le contesté mostrándome renuente –no voy a ir para hacer mal tercio.

-Sabes que iremos en plan de amigos –dijo después de un momento.

-Pueden ir, pero también pueden regresar siendo más que amigos.

-No, no creo que eso se pueda.

-Alice, no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace. Ya se, dile que ya te confirmé y que si iré yo y a la mera hora te llamare para "cancelarte"

Escuche la sosegada risa de Alice al otro lado de la línea.

-Lo conozco Bella, querrá ir por ti hasta tu departamento. Vamos, Bella, no me dejes morir.

Suspire.

-Bueno, esta bien. Tramposa sabes que no te puedo decir que no.

Alice rió.

-¡Genial! Entonces nos encontramos en el restaurant italiano que tanto te gusta ¿Vale?

-Si, si claro. Alice, por favor ya no me digas Bella.

Bufó.

-Hare lo que pueda.

Esa tarde al terminar el trabajo me fui directo al departamento. Después de pasar la tarde arreglando unas cuantas cosas relacionadas con la oficina me fui a arreglar un poco para mí salida con mis amigos.

Justo terminaba de peinarme cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Me pareció muy extraño, pero fui a abrir.

-Hola –saludó Alice.

-¿Enana que haces aquí? –pregunté.

-Vaya que manera de recibir a los invitados –dijo Jasper, entrando después de Alice.

-Hola… pero que hacen aquí. Pensé que nos veríamos en el restaurant.

-Pues ese era el plan –respondió Alice.

-Pero no te daremos oportunidad a que te escapes –terminó Jasper.

-¿De que, qué?

-Digo, por prevenir que casualmente, se te atraviese algo… –continuó

Mire a Jasper entrecerrando los ojos.

-Ya iba para allá, sólo me falta traer mi abrigo.

-Perfecto te esperamos –dijo Alice.

Rodé los ojos, si eran el uno para el otro.

Me dirigí a mi habitación para tomar mi chaqueta de cuero negro y luego volví a la sala

-Isabella el departamento te quedo muy bien –me felicitó Jasper.

-Bueno en realidad yo no moví un dedo, sólo puse el dinero. La verdadera decoradora fue Alice.

-Pues Alice, felicidades quedo estupendo.

-Gracias –dijo ella ruborizándose.

¿Cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta la manera en que Alice lo miraba?

-Bien que les parece si vamos por ahí a cenar algo. Tengo muchísima hambre.

Llegamos a un restaurant de comida rápida, no muy lejos del centro de la ciudad. Pasamos la cena muy agradable entre relatos, bromas y peleas sin importancia.

-¿Gustan que les sirva algo mas? –preguntó la mesera que nos atendía.

-No gracias –contestaron Jasper y Alice al unisonó.

No supe cual era la gracia, pero se rieron…

-Yo si –contesté –me puede traer un pedazo de pastel de durazno, con un paquete de papas fritas.

-¿Para comer aquí?

-No para llevar, por favor.

-Pero Bella ya has comido mucho –dijo Alice.

-Isabella –corregí –si ya lo sé pero tengo hambre. Además el pastel se me antojo desde que llegamos.

-Déjala Alice, no por que a ti te encante ser un palillo de dientes Isabella tiene que ser igual –me defendió Jasper.

Me reí con fuerza, a lo que Alice respondió sacándonos la lengua.

-Bueno, si me disculpan, debo ir al tocador.

Me puse de pie y me dirigí al baño, hace un rato que tenía ganas de hacer pipi.

Cuando salí me di cuenta que habían llegado un grupo de chicos, que reían y bromeaban entre ellos.

-Hey, mira Edward es tu amiga la estirada –escuché mientras me dirigía hacia la mesa donde estaba con Alice y Jazz – ¡Isabella! –gritaron.

Me gire y mire a Zafrina y Kachiri que me llamaban. Sonreí, con un ademan de mano le indique a Alice que me esperara un momento, me dirigí hacia allá.

-Hola chicos –saludé.

-Mira chiquilla, te ves mejor cuando no andas tan adornada.

-Gracias. Tú también te ves muy bien Kachiri.

-Hey Edward anda ve, saluda a tu novia –dijo Embry.

Edward y yo no nos habíamos vuelto a ver desde lo que había sucedido en su departamento. El volverlo a ver, fue diferente y las sensaciones que me recorrieron fueron inesperadas.

-Ya les dije que no es mi novia –aclaró.

-Ay si aja… –todos se burlaron de nosotros al unisonó.

Negué con la cabeza y me fui hacia mi mesa.

-Hey Isabella no nos abandones –dijo Garrett entre risas –ven es sólo broma.

-Ya me voy –articule con los labios llegando a mi mesa caminando de espaldas.

-Vaya ya te hiciste famosa –comentó Alice.

-Para nada –le contesté.

La mesera me trajo mi orden, y yo me dispuse a marcharme.

-Bueno chicos, me voy.

-No Isabella –dijo Jazz –quédate un rato más.

-Me encantaría pero ya me siento un poco cansada. Lo siento –mentí.

Lo único que buscaba era darles un rato a solas, ya me había cansado de hacer mal tercio. Tome mis cosas y me dirigí a la salida.

-Uy ya ven abandona hasta a sus amigos los estirados –comentó Kachiri.

Todos los chicos estaban sentados en una mesa al lado de la salida, por lo cual no me hubiera podido librar de volverme a topar con ellos.

Me reí.

-Una cosa es abandonar y otra dejar de hacer el mal tercio –respondí entre susurros.

-Muy bien hecho compañera –reconoció Zafrina.

Salí del restaurant y me encamine hacia el lugar donde había dejado mi coche. Llegue y lo abrí poniendo la comida encima del tablero.

-Se puede saber que te propones.

Ni siquiera me moleste en voltear a ver quien era, la voz no la confundiría, sólo él tenía ese tono aterciopelado en la voz. Suave y sensual a la vez.

-Explícate por que no entiendo a que te refieres.

-¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre dejar a Alice y Jasper solos?

Lo mire.

-Y me puedes decir tu ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

-Jasper no esta interesado en Alice.

Entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Y se puede saber como demonios es que tu sabes eso? ¿Le leíste la mente a Jasper o algo por el estilo?

-Por Dios Isabella. A mi hermana se le nota en los ojos que Jasper le gusta.

-No, no confundas Edward, es muy diferente el gustar, al querer. La diferencia es mucha.

-Como sea. Yo le pregunte a Jasper si estaba interesado por mi hermana y él me dijo que no.

-No creo que Jasper te haya dicho eso –dije mirando por encima del hombro de Edward, pues Alice y Jasper se dirigían hacia acá y no me gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a suceder.

-¿Ah no? Puedes preguntarle si quieres.

-No creo que sea necesario –le conteste tratando de zanjar el asunto –Jasper podría reclamarte después y no le veo el caso a crear un problema.

Jasper y Alice estaban peligrosamente cerca.

-Mira Isabella, es mejor que dejes de hacerle de la "doctora corazón" con ese par, por que no tiene ningún caso.

-Creo que si esa relación llega a lograrse tendrá futuro –dije casi en un susurro.

-¡Ya déjalo! –Gritó – ¡Jasper no esta interesado en mi hermana!

-Edward cállate –dije casi en un susurro.

-Que no te das cuenta, él esta interesado en ti.

-Edward cállate.

-A Alice sólo la ve como una niña, inmadura y malcriada.

-¡QUE TE CALLES! –le grité.

Pero ya era tarde, Alice lo había escuchado todo. La mire, estaba en shock en el lugar en que se había quedado, con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas. Traía mi abrigo en su mano. Se dirigió hacia mí y me lo entrego, antes de salir corriendo.

-¡Alice! –la llamó Jasper.

El susodicho iba a seguirla, pero Edward se lo impidió.

No me iba a quedar haber que sucedía. Avente mi abrigo dentro del coche y entre en el. Si iba corriendo, corría el peligro de tropezarme y perderla. Así que me fui en el auto.

Seguí por la dirección en que había salido corriendo, fijándome bien entre las cuadras, pero no lograba encontrarla. Mi celular sonó, al mirar el número no lo reconocí.

Conteste.

-Sea quien sea no estoy para nadie –sentencié.

-Soy yo –dijo él hermano idiota de mi amiga – ¿ya la encontraste?

-No. Vaya que dulce y delicado eres, te admiro.

-Fue lo mejor, por fin Alice abrió los ojos.

-Si imbécil pero le rompiste el corazón –malditos hombres insensibles.

-En lugar de estarme criticando búscala.

-Por lo menos eso intento y no estoy solo dando órdenes por el celular.

Entonces la encontré, no de la manera en que hubiera preferido, pero la había encontrado.

El problema fue que no frene a tiempo, por ir hablando con el idiota de Edward pase de largo. Frené de repente haciendo rechinar las llantas del coche y salí, justo en el momento en que Alice cruzaba la calle, no se fijo…

-¡Alice! –grite. Pero no sirvió de nada… la arrolló un coche.

El frágil cuerpo de Alice se estampo contra el parabrisas del coche, y se quedo ahí sobre la cajuela del auto.

-_Isabella que sucede _–preguntó Edward, ya que aun sostenía el auricular cerca a mi oído.

Deje caer el celular y fui corriendo hacia donde estaba Alice.


	17. Hermanos Unidos, Jamás Serán Vencidos

**Capitulo #17: Hermanos Unidos, Jamás Serán Vencidos**

* * *

El conductor, que ya había salido del coche la movía, pero Alice no respondía.

-Alice –la llamé –Alice amiga respóndeme, por favor.

-Ella se atravesó, el semáforo estaba en verde –dijo el tipo, como tratando de defenderse.

A mi no me importo, lo ignore tratando de volver a la vida a Alice.

Abrió ligeramente los ojos y al mirarme se aventó a mis brazos, sollozando.

-Lo sabia Bella, lo sabia… él no me quiere –sollozó contra mi hombro.

Respire de alivio al saberla bien y consiente. No había sido mucho el tiempo que había estado inconsciente, aun así quería que la revisara un medico.

Pero Alice no quiso que la llevara a un hospital ni acepto que la llevara a su casa, donde seguro Carlisle la revisaría. Así que sin muchas opciones para elegir, la lleve a mi departamento, estando ahí la acosté en la cama de la habitación que había para los invitados.

Llamé a un medico para que fuera a revisarla; afortunadamente Alice solamente tenia unos cuantos golpes, pero nada de gravedad. El doctor me dio unos analgésicos para el dolor. Cuando despedí al medico fui de nuevo a la habitación para ver a Alice, que estaba destrozada.

-Alice –la llamé entrando a la habitación.

-Déjame sola por favor Isabella.

-Sabes que no puedo, no podría dejar a mi mejor amiga.

-Necesito estar sola –cortó ella.

Era inútil seguir insistiendo, así que salí de la habitación.

Llame a Esme para informarle que Alice se quedaría conmigo esa noche en el departamento y así evitar un problema más.

No pude evitar escuchar a Alice sollozar durante toda la noche. La culpa no era de nadie, ni siquiera de Edward, él estaba de espaldas a Alice cuando ella llegó, no la vio llegar. Él no quiso hacer caso a mis llamados, por que pensó que sólo le quería parar el discurso.

Estaba segura de que la única intención de Edward era que su hermana se olvidara de un hombre que no la quería.

Al siguiente día, me levante para ir a la empresa. Me moría de sueño, Alice había dejado de llorar por la madrugada, poco antes del amanecer, pero yo no había logrado conciliar el sueño. Las palabras de Edward me retumbaban en la cabeza:

_"Que no te das cuenta, él esta interesado en ti"._

Jasper Hale ¿Interesado en mi? No, eso no podía ser. Jasper y yo éramos única y exclusivamente amigos. Y aunque no lo fuéramos, sabia perfectamente lo que mi amiga sentía por él, no iba a traicionar a Alice.

Es mejor perder a un hombre que a tu mejor amiga.

Antes de salir, entre a la habitación de Alice, quería saber como estaba, pero ella se encontraba profundamente dormida.

Al llegar a la empresa, le pedí a Lauren que me trajera un café bien cargado, para despertar.

Afortunadamente al parecer el día no estaba muy cargado de trabajo y me di mi tiempo para descansar un poco. Me recosté en uno de los sofás y ahí me quede plácidamente dormida.

-¿Licenciada? –Escuché que me llamaban – ¿Licenciada Swan?

-Hum.

-Licenciada la buscan.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe y mire a Lauren a mi lado.

-¿Quién?

-Un joven llamado Edward Cullen.

Suspire. Ayer ya no le había regresado la llamada.

Después de encontrar a Alice había dejado caer el celular y éste se abrió dejando salir la pila, por lo que se apagó por completo; con todas las prisas y la preocupación por mi amiga no me preocupé por él y lo había dejado en el tablero del coche. Solamente esperaba que Marcus o mi padre no se preocuparan, por traer el celular apagado.

Me quede acostada sobre el sofá y escuché cuando Edward entró a la oficina.

-¿Cómo está Alice? –preguntó de inmediato.

-Destrozada –contesté –no dejo de llorar en toda la noche.

Me levante, sentándome en el sofá.

-Por el aspecto que traes supongo que le hiciste compañía.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Supones mal.

-¿Por qué? Que no se supone que eres su mejor amiga. Debiste haberla acompañado, consolarla –me reclamó.

-No quiso –me defendí. –Lo intente, de verdad pero no me dejo.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué estas así?

-Fue inevitable escucharla. Siempre ha querido a Jasper.

-Ese malnacido no merece que mi hermana sienta algo por él, ni siquiera lastima –dijo con rabia.

Se sentó en el sofá y recargo la cabeza en el respaldo de este. Bostece y me deje ir en el sofá, tenia tanto sueño.

-¿Por qué no te vas al departamento? Se te nota que no dormiste y me atrevería a afirmar que en toda la noche.

-Estoy esperando unos papeles –contesté somnolienta.

El teléfono de la oficina sonó y me obligue a levantarme para contestarlo. Fue una mala idea, ya que el movimiento rápido provoco que me diera un mareo, y caí sobre el cuerpo de Edward.

-Lo siento –me disculpé tratando de levantarme.

-Por mi no hay ningún problema –dijo mirándome el escote con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

Puse mi mano en su cara aventándolo y utilizándolo de apoyo para levantarme. Pero para cuando lo hice el teléfono dejo de sonar y en lugar de eso tocaron a la puerta.

-Adelante –contesté alisándome el pelo.

-Licenciada, la buscan de nuevo.

-¿Quién?

-Me dijo que se llama –corroboró el nombre en su libreta, –Jasper Hale

-Dile que estoy ocupada y no puedo recibirlo.

-Pero licenciada, asegura que es muy importante.

Camine hacia mi escritorio, sobre un papel escribí:

_"Largo de aquí, sea lo que sea que quieras. Tus problemas son con Alice no conmigo." _

Se lo entregue a Lauren.

-Si después de leer esto no se va. Llamas a los de seguridad y que lo saquen de la empresa.

Lauren asintió y salió de mi oficina.

-Los problemas de Jasper son con Alice, no contigo –dijo Edward. –Ahí tienes un pretendiente. No lo negaré es un buen partido, tiene dinero.

_IMBECIL –._

-Será lo que sea, pero no voy a traicionar a Alice.

-Quiero verla –sentenció después de un momento. –Esme me dijo que está en tu departamento.

Asentí.

-Puedo darte la dirección si quieres, pero dudo mucho que abra la puerta.

Él negó con la cabeza. Suspiró y se puso pensativo un momento.

-¿Tardaras mucho en salir?

-No, sólo espero unos papeles, luego de eso me iré a casa.

Me tome todo el café de un sólo trago, esperando que se me quitara el sueño y me senté en la silla a esperar los papeles que Lauren trajo después de un rato.

Era mi imaginación o ¿traía mas arriba la falda? Y no sólo eso, se había puesto en los labios un labial rojo pasión que no se le veía mal, pero no parecía una secretaria si no… otra cosa.

Me dio los papeles a firmar y mientras los firmaba no dejaba de hacer poses que para ella eran "naturales" meneando su trasero. Si yo me di cuenta de sus movimientos, obviamente Edward también que parecía estar deleitándose con la imagen del trasero de mi secretaria.

-Llévaselos al licenciado Tanner, también es necesaria su firma en el contrato –ordené.

-Si licenciada –se giro hacia Edward dándome a mí la espalda –con permiso señor –le coqueteo.

-Adelante –contestó él, siguiéndole la corriente.

Lauren camino hacia la puerta contoneándose.

-¿Lauren?

-Si licenciada –contestó girándose hacia mí.

-No te vayas aun, necesito decirte algo. Emm Edward por esa puerta –señale la puerta que estaba frente al sillón mas grande –se va a la sala de juntas. ¿Podrías ir ahí un momento? Por favor, necesito hablar con Lauren en privado.

-Claro –contestó –con permiso.

Edward salió por la puerta y Lauren se acerco a mi escritorio, yo me puse de pie y la mire seriamente.

-Lauren, eres una muchacha muy linda –comencé, caminando hacia donde ella estaba. –Toda mujer tiene sus encantos… y tú no eres la excepción. Pero en ésta empresa, se te contrató por las excelentes referencias que tienes, yo lo hice personalmente y me has dado a demostrar tu eficiencia. Pero te puedo asegurar que no necesito de tus encantos para conseguir un cliente. –Lauren bajo la cabeza apenada –eres una muchacha muy hermosa, y no necesitas ponerte colores extravagantes o enseñar tu cuerpo para demostrarlo. A veces, no todo lo que brilla es oro.

-Le ruego que me disculpe Licenciada.

-El hombre que este contigo, debe estarlo por que te quiere, a ti, no a tu cuerpo. Nunca sabes con que tipo de patán te toparas. Ahora ve a llevarle esos papeles al licenciado Tanner que es urgente validar las licencias de los conductores, y dile que me siento indispuesta y me iré a mi departamento, cualquier cosa él esta a cargo.

-Si licenciada, se lo agradezco.

Lauren se retiró. Tome mi bolso y me dirigí a la sala de juntas, en donde encontré a Edward plácidamente sentado en la silla principal de la mesa, por no decir mi silla.

-Que conmovedor –dijo fingiendo limpiarse una lagrima imaginaria –estoy la borde de las lagrimas.

-Camina altanero.

Salí por la otra puerta, hacia la sala principal del piso y entre al elevador.

-Supongo que iras en tu coche.

-Hum si, te seguiré.

-Perfecto.

Marque el botón que iba a la recepción, así él se marcharía y yo iría al estacionamiento. Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, él me miro.

-¿Como pretendes que te siga si no se cual es tu coche?

Enarque una ceja.

-¿No lo viste ayer?

Él negó con la cabeza. Rodé los ojos y marque el botón del sótano, al salir me dirigí a mi coche, saque las llaves de mi bolso y quite las alarmas. Abrí la cajuela del coche y metí ahí mi abrigo y el portafolio.

Edward silbo.

-No me digas que este bebé es tuyo –dijo mirando al coche.

-Mmm ¿si?

-Una preciosidad –dijo acercándose sospechosamente hacia mí.

Termino apresándome entre el coche y su cuerpo.

-Me dejaras conducirlo ¿Cierto? –susurró sensualmente.

Sonreí.

-Lee mis labios –contesté imitando su tono sensual –no-lo-creo.

Dicho eso me libere de su prisión y me dirigí hacia el lado del conductor. Abrí la puerta y me dispuse a subir, excepto por que Edward evito esto jalándome por el brazo, apresándome de nuevo con su cuerpo.

-Dame una razón.

-Por la simple y sencilla razón de que conduces como loco.

Sonrió.

-Tienes miedo a que choque tu coche. Nena, conduzco como un coche se merece ser conducido. Vamos, déjame consentir a tu bebé.

Sonreí.

-Mmm déjame pensarlo… pues… aunque te parezca increíble y para ti totalmente irrazonable, teniendo en cuenta tus razones y claro considerando quien eres y el poder que has ejercido sobre mí, utilizando tus más sensuales encantos para convencerme… he decidido que, no te dejare conducir mi coche.

Le dirigí una sonrisa, después de ver como se desvanecía la que se había formado en sus labios por mi discurso. Él se quedo de a seis y yo aproveché su distracción para montarme en el coche; salí del estacionamiento y lo espere en la entrada del edificio.

Conduje hasta el edificio y metí mí coche en el estacionamiento, para cuando llegue a la recepción él ya estaba ahí, así que fuimos hacia el departamento. Entramos, y yo deje mis cosas sobre el sofá de la entrada, con un ademan le indique que me siguiera por el pasillo hasta que llegamos a la entrada de la habitación de Alice. Di unos golpecitos a la puerta, pero nadie respondió.

-¿Alice? Alice amiga, ya regresé.

Golpeé la puerta una vez más, pero no obtuve respuesta.

-Anoche lloró mucho quizás siga dormida –le comenté a Edward.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación y observé la cama de Alice, estaba vacía. Entre a la habitación sintiendo a Edward detrás de mí. Di un par de golpes en la puerta del baño, cuando no hubo respuesta lo abrí encontrando lo mismo que en la habitación, nada.

-No entiendo –le dije a Edward –antes de irme a la empresa vine a verla y ella estaba aquí.

-Tal vez volvió a casa –indagó él.

-Tal vez –dije pensativa –llamaré a Esme para preguntar –continué saliendo de la habitación para ir por el teléfono.

-No –dijo Edward que seguía adentro.

Me gire a verlo.

-¿Cómo de que no?

-Si no ha llegado a casa Esme se preocupara.

-¿Isabella?

Me gire, había encontrado a Alice. Traía puesto un pijama mío que, debo añadir, le quedaba un poco grande, y en la mano llevaba una caja de galletas. Tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, pero también impregnados de tristeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas trabajando en la oficina.

-Si, pero también estaba preocupada por ti.

Era mejor decirle eso a decirle que había regresado por que me estaba cayendo de sueño por haberme pasado la noche oyéndola sollozar.

Alice intento sonreír.

-No mal gastes tu tiempo preocupándote por mí, no tiene caso.

-No te preocupes, se que no es así –le contesté. –Mira traje a alguien a verte.

Mire a Edward y con un movimiento de cabeza le indiqué que viniera a mi lado, él obedeció y salió de la habitación y miró a Alice.

Lo que no me esperaba era la reacción de ella.

-¿Para que lo trajiste Isabella? –exigió con rabia preguntándome pero a la vez reclamándome.

-Él estaba preocupado por ti y quería verte.

Alice rió amargamente y miró a Edward con desprecio.

-¿Tú preocupado por mí? cuéntame una de vaqueros por que esa no te la creo. Tú sólo te interesas por ti mismo.

-Alice no digas eso –intervine –le importas.

-¡ ¿Qué no lo diga?! –Gritó – ¡Si por su culpa estoy así! Si tanto le importara como dices no se habría encargado de destrozarme el corazón.

-Alice tu hermano sólo intentó protegerte.

-¡Protegerme! ¿De que? De lo único que debe de protegerme es de él mismo, por que por su culpa estoy así.

Alice estaba tan perturbada, que le aventó la caja de galletas a Edward, aunque una mejor manera de describirlo era decir que estaba desesperada, él ni siquiera levantó los brazos para protegerse del golpe que le dio a medio torso.

-Alice sabes perfectamente que nadie tuvo la culpa, las cosas no fueron planeadas sólo pasaron. Por *Dios él estaba de espaldas a ti cuando llegaste, ni siquiera te vio llegar.

-¡Ahora lo defiendes! –gritó histérica.

-Déjalo Isabella, yo sólo quería saber como estaba mi hermana.

-Pues si quieres enterarte, mírame. Estoy destrozada, destruida y todo por tu culpa.

Alice entró a su habitación empujando a Edward para quitarlo de su camino y se encerró.

-Será mejor que me vaya –dijo Edward.

Yo me quede en shock viendo la puerta cerrada de la habitación. Jamás había visto a Alice así, de aquella manera me parecía irreconocible. Sus gritos y su desesperación, por un momento me había dado miedo verla así; me distraje tanto por la situación que casi no había oído a Edward, pero reaccione a tiempo, cuando el sonido de la puerta de la entrada cerrarse me devolvió la conciencia. No podía dejarlo ir.

-Edward –llamé.

Fui corriendo por el pasillo y acelere para alcanzarlo antes de que abordara el elevador. Gracias al cielo lo logre.

-Edward, Edward espera, no te vayas aun.

Él se detuvo frente al elevador.

-¿Qué quieres Isabella? –preguntó aun de espaldas a mi presionando el botón que llama al elevador.

-Que vayas con Alice.

-Para que si ella no me quiere ahí.

-Claro que te quiere… que no te das cuenta de que ella te necesita. Todos esos gritos no eran más que imploraciones por la protección de su hermano.

-¿Y que pretendes que haga? Que vuelva ahí y la abrace olvidando que acaba de ofenderme –dijo en tono sarcástico.

-Si.

El elevador se abrió y Edward entro en el, se giro y presiono un botón, seguro el que lo llevaría a la recepción.

-Ella me odia –afirmó.

-No lo creo, más bien yo diría que te necesita.

Edward dudo, pero el elevador se cerró llevándose a su pasajero.

Suspire.

No había pensado que Alice reaccionaria así, la falta de sueño me había afectado por que viéndolo desde el punto de vista de Alice, Edward había acabado con las ilusiones de que algún día Jasper le dijera que estaba enamorado de ella. Para Alice, su hermano era lo peor del mundo, en estos momentos ella pensaba que él sólo había querido hacerle daño, lo creía su enemigo.

Por un minuto recordé lo que había dicho la tal "Madame Sasue"

_"Solo Si Se Mantienen Fuertes y Unidos"_

Lo único esperaba era que esa mujer no fuera mas que una charlatana, y que lo que había dicho fuera una mentira, por que para como yo veía las cosas, los Cullen no estaban muy unidos que digamos.

En eso estaba pensando mientras entraba de nuevo a mi departamento, la cerrar la puerta me encontré con que algo me lo impedía, di media vuelta para ver que era y me encontré con un rostro angelical, un preocupado rostro angelical.

-¿Crees que aun me necesite? –preguntó.

-Siempre te ha necesitado –le contesté remarcando lo obvio.

Caminamos juntos hasta la habitación donde Alice estaba, pero la puerta tenía el seguro puesto.

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Traidora! –gritó Alice.

La ignore y fui hacia el comedor, recordando que en la cajonera estaban las copias de las llaves. Abrí el primer cajón y rebusque entre las cosas que había ahí, hasta que las encontré en una cajita.

Cuando me gire de vuelta encontré a Edward ahí. Le di la llave indicada y él la tomó dándome un beso en los labios, luego se fue hacia la habitación y cuando logré reaccionar de nuevo fui hacia allá. Al llegar mire a Edward que abrazaba a Alice en contra de la voluntad de ella, Alice se negaba dándole golpes en el pecho con sus manos cerradas en puños exigiéndole que la soltara. Pero Edward persevero hasta que Alice cedió, permitiendo que los brazos de su hermano la rodearan y llorando desconsoladamente entre ellos. Cerré la puerta de la habitación y me retire dejándolos por fin solos, para que así tuvieran un poco de privacidad y pudiesen hablar.

Me fui a la sala y me tire sobre el sofá más grande deslindándome de la situación. No paso mucho para que me quedara profundamente dormida.

Las imágenes se arremolinaban en mi mente de una manera confusa e incoherente, y cuando por fin las imágenes comenzaban a tener sentido, les perdía el hilo y olvidaba la poca información que había logrado juntar, llevándome a ningún lado; abruptamente, las imágenes dejaron de aparecer pero fueron sustituidas por un sonido, era como un llanto, un llanto de un bebé que me parecía muy familiar.

El sonido me era doloroso y tenía una urgencia por pararlo. Pero no por el ruido, si no por que me dolía escucharlo y hacia que creciera en mi una desesperación enorme.

Abrí mis ojos asustada, suspire sabiéndome consciente de nuevo… había vuelto a la realidad.

Toda la habitación estaba obscura, excepto por las luces que atravesaban los cristales, provenientes de la ciudad.

Justo en ese momento sentí que no estaba sola en la habitación, me sentía… incómodamente observada… gire mi cabeza hacia un lado, para encontrarme con un par de hermosas esmeraldas que me miraban insistentes.

-Gracias –murmuró.

Me levante extrañada, sentándome en el sofá. Seguía un poco adormilada y mi poca conciencia me hacia no encontrarle sentido a sus palabras.

-No te entiendo –confesé en un susurro – ¿Por qué me das las gracias?

Él se levanto del suelo y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá, bajo la mirada dando una ojeada a lo que sea que hubiera encontrado de interesante en sus rodillas y sonrió un poco.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no hablaba así con Alice –confesó, luego levanto la mirada y me miro a los ojos –de no ser por ti me habría ido y seguiría siendo inconsciente de lo mucho que mi hermana me necesita. Entonces esto jamás se habría dado. Gracias por eso.

-No tienes que darme las gracias, te aseguro que lo hice por Alice, no por ti.

Él se encogió en hombros.

-Igualmente salí beneficiado –dijo sonriente.

Me reí y bostece.

-Te ves bastante descansada –comentó.

-Hum aun tengo sueño –dije estirándome –pero mi estomago reclama comida.

Ambos reímos.

-Alice se quedo dormida, si quieres puedo traerte algo.

-No gracias, es tarde. Sólo me tomare un vaso de leche.

Me levanté del sofá para ir a la cocina, me quede quieta un momento teniendo mi vista nublada por unas luces imaginarias que me cegaban y volvían mi vista totalmente negra. . Apenas y sentí cuando caí de sentonazo en el sofá.

-¿Isabella? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó acercándose a mí.

Me reí.

-Si no te preocupes, los años lo único que han hecho es empeorar mi equilibrio. Sigo siendo torpe.

Edward sonrió un poco y después de un momento volví a levantarme con más cuidado, camine hacia la cocina y entre encontrándola hecha un desastre, deduje que Alice había intentado cocinar.

A mi querida amiga el duende se le daba muy bien eso de la moda y los diseños, pero en lo que respecta a la cocina… digamos que no es su fuerte.

-El departamento esta muy bien.

Casi rompo el vaso contra el mármol de la encimera al oírlo. ¿Desde cuando me seguía?

-Me asustaste –lo acusé.

-Lo siento. Isabella no crees que deberías… emm no se tal vez, confesarte. Quizás así tú conciencia este mas tranquila.

Lo mire entrecerrando los ojos, él estaba recargado en el marco de la entrada.

-Mi conciencia está tranquila y dudo mucho que la tuya se encuentre en igual estado.

Edward bajo la mirada.

_Ups, metí la pata –. _

-Lo siento –me disculpe.

-No te preocupes, es la verdad –suspiró –creo que lo mejor es que me vaya.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Acaso estas loco? Edward es muy tarde.

Enarco una ceja. Demonios no importa el gesto que haga él era, simplemente perfecto.

-¿Y?

-Puede sucederte algo.

Rió.

-Tranquila no me pasara nada, se atarme los zapatos yo solito –dijo burlesco, dándose un ligero golpe en el mentón con los nudillos.

_Engreído –. _

Negué con la cabeza.

-No dejare que te vayas.

-¿A no? ¿Entonces que propones?

-Emm. Bueno ya no tengo otra habitación, pero te aseguro que el sofá de la sala es muy cómodo.

Sonrió, con esa sonrisa suya tan traviesa.

-¿Y tu cama Isabella? ¿Es cómoda? –preguntó sensualmente acercándose a mi.

No respondí nada… pero él se acerco colocándose detrás de mí.

-Amm… si supongo –respondí nerviosa.

-Supones he. ¿Qué te parece si lo comprobamos? Invítame a dormir a tu cama –continuó persuasivamente dando ligeros besos a mi cuello.

-Edward… –murmuré.

Pero él me calló, me giró y comenzó a besar mis labios. Los suyos tenían un sabor delicioso, o al menos eso me pareció a mí, era aun mejor que el que saboree la primera noche que estuvimos juntos. La gran diferencia era que ahora ninguno de los dos estábamos influenciados por el alcohol y su sabor había mejorado notablemente.

Edward y yo caminamos hacia mi habitación sin parar de besarnos.

-Edward –murmuré contra sus labios cuando entramos en ella –Edward tu hermana esta cruzando el pasillo.

-Alice está dormida –murmuro contra la piel de mi cuello –te aseguro que tiene el sueño muy pesado.

-Edward…

-Shh… no te preocupes… te prometo que no haremos mucho ruido.

En ese momento me recostó sobre la cama, recargando la mitad de su cuerpo contra mi para hacerme sentir su necesidad, que se estaba volviendo también mí necesidad.

Me deje llevar por sus besos y sus caricias, la ropa cayó al suelo y terminamos desnudos en mi cama envueltos entre las sabanas.

Recorrió mi piel con sus labios, deteniéndose a explorar un poco en mi intimidad. Tuve que morderme los labios para no gritar como deseaba hacerlo, aunque si lo hacia tenia la excusa perfecta, pues su lengua tan experimentada se movía insistente en mi sexo.

-Edward, por favor –rogué en un gemido.

-Ésta bien –contestó dejando su labor y subiendo lentamente por mi abdomen –sólo quería verificar que estabas lo suficientemente húmeda.

Cuando llegó a mis pechos, siguió lamiendo y chupando mientras sentía su miembro entrando en mí, provocando que me sintiera completamente llena, como si eso fuera la parte que me faltaba para complementarme, sus vaivenes fueron lentos y no dejo de besarme mientras su miembro entraba y salía de mis entrañas; tal vez era mi imaginación, pero no concebía que esto fuera sólo sexo.

Así como también sentía que él tampoco lo juzgaba así, creo que esa fue la razón por la que trató de acelerar sus embestidas, pero no lo deje. Cerré mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas para frenarlo y ya no puso mas oposición, sin embargo sus labios actuaron feroces contra los míos besándolos y mordiéndolos de una manera que debería ser ilegal… volviéndome loca. Mis manos acariciaban todo lo que encontraban a su paso, su pecho firme e iban hacia abajo, recorriendo el camino para llegar a su espalda y deleitarme sintiendo los músculos fuertes que la conformaban. Yo estaba cerca de llegar a mi clímax y sabia que Edward también, de un solo movimiento abrió mas mis piernas para darse mas espacio sin que yo pudiera evitarlo pero tampoco hice mucho para oponerme, nunca dejo mis labios y de un momento a otro, con sus embestidas mas profundas, llegue y fue maravilloso; mis manos se aferraron a la piel de su espalda y mis gemidos fueron acallados por sus labios. Siguió así, extendiendo mi placer, hasta que sentí su cuerpo temblar y luego convulsionar; la mano que tenia en mi cintura apretó fuerte ahí, pero sus labios desaparecieron de los míos, jadee de sorpresa y me di cuenta que presionaba su cabeza contra la almohada, conteniendo sus gruñidos.

-Edward -susurre.

-Isabella -gruño.

Con las sensaciones a flor de piel seguimos acariciándonos y probando la miel de nuestros labios, saciamos los deseos que nos inundaban a ambos, deseo por sentirnos el uno al otro, llevándonos a ambos a perdernos en el cuerpo del otro, en un locura que no quería que terminara nunca.

(Edward)

Me removí entre las sabanas, despertando por fin. Abrí los ojos encontrándome yo solo sobre la enorme y cómoda cama matrimonial del departamento de Isabella. Me levante a revisar el baño de la habitación, pero nada.

¡Que costumbre de esta mujer! Dejarme despertar solo después de la noche que habíamos pasado juntos. Nunca he despertado al lado de una mujer luego de una buena sesión de sexo, regularmente me voy en cuanto termino de complacerme. Y justo ahora que quiero hacerlo para tener un delicioso sexo mañanero…

En fin, ahora que lo pensaba sin duda alguna esta había sido mejor que la primera. Isabella había dejado de lado un poco de su timidez y se desinhibió bastante.

Me puse el pantalón y salí de esa habitación, fue imposible no darme cuenta de las sabanas y la almohada que había en el gran sofá rojo de la sala.

En algún lugar había escuchado que "Mujer precavida vale por dos" y al parecer Isabella era una de esas mujeres.

Ella tenía la idea de que, metiéndose conmigo, estaba traicionando a Alice.

Yo quería a Alice, pero ciertamente no me importaba lo que dijera si se llegara a enterar de que su mejor amiga se había convertido en mi amante en turno. Pero lo más seguro era que se enojaría mucho conmigo si lo supiera. Más con el historial que tengo; lo mejor era dejar que Isabella tomara sus precauciones, no quería volver a perder a mi hermanita.

Entre a la cocina viendo todo el desorden que había… dudaba mucho que Isabella hubiera hecho esto, lo más seguro era que la enana había intentado cocinar. Tome un vaso y me serví agua.

No quería perder a mi hermana de nuevo, no después de lo que había pasado el día anterior. Hace mucho que no había hablado así con Alice; ayer me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había necesitado un hermano que la escuchara. No me las daba de santo, pero sinceramente Emmet tenia la sensibilidad de una roca al tratar temas delicados. No estaba dispuesto a separarme de nuevo de Alice ahora que la había recuperado, pero tampoco quería dejar a Isabella.

Con ella sentía una satisfacción indescriptible al estar juntos… me sentía lleno, satisfecho, completo. No importaba la manera en que lo hiciéramos, con ello no impedía sentirme tan hombre mientras la poseía. Anoche había sido lento… más que nada por que ninguno de los dos quería despertar a Alice. Aun así, me sentía henchido de placer.

No quería dejar de sentirme así.

-¿Edward?

Moví mi mirada para ver a Alice, se acababa de despertar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Y así –preguntó, seguro refriéndose al hecho de que estaba en el departamento de su mejor amiga, y sin camisa.

-Isabella no dejo que me fuera anoche, ya era muy tarde –expliqué –Me dormí en el sofá –contesté guardando la coartada que había creado Isabella.

Alice sonrió.

-Pobre Isabella…. Ya le he dado muchas molestias.

-Dudo que para ella sean molestias Alice. Te quiere mucho.

Ella sonrió, camino hacia mí y me abrazó.

-¿Y tu? ¿Me quieres?

Sonreí.

-Yo te adoro enana.

Estuvimos así abrazados en silencio durante un tiempo, hasta que ella habló:

-Anoche, cuando me abrazabas, dijiste que habías sido egoísta al refundirte sólo en tu dolor cuando todo aquello pasó.

Me tensé.

-Sé que no me lo dirás. Quizás nunca me lo digas, sólo quiero decirte que te extrañe mucho y me hiciste mucha falta. Pero si algún día quieres hablar, puedes contar conmigo.

No supe que decir, las palabras se me atoraron en la garganta formando un nudo que venia acompañado de lágrimas que me negué a liberar.

Ahora me daba cuenta de lo egoísta que había sido, y me arrepentía mucho.

Sin saber como contestarle a Alice, cambie de tema preguntándole si estaba hambrienta.

* * *

**Hola, Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo de mi gran locura. ¿Que les parecio?**

**Ya que Alice y Edward se reconciliaron, supongo que las cosas iran mejor para él. :)  
**

**¿Un adelanto?:  
**

– No. Bella las cosas no sucedieron así… bueno si… en parte… pero… Bella lo único que necesito es que ella me escuche, por lo menos cinco minutos, por favor –parecía afligido.

– Jasper, Alice ha sufrido mucho con lo sucedido, no creo que ella quiera hablarte.

– Bella por favor –rogó –entonces escúchame tu, será sólo un momento… escúchame por favor.

Lo mire.

En su rostro había desesperación y suplica. Me dio curiosidad saber que era lo que lo torturaba tanto, le hice una señal con la cabeza hacia el sillón, indicándole que se sentara.

_**Zeelmii Black Cullen Withlock:**_Mil gracias por tu comentario. Ya sé que Edward es un desgraciado de primera, creeme que cuando leo mi propia historia y me doy cuenta de lo que escribo tambien lo odio . Tranquila y relajate, ya viste que la pequeña Alice está bien jeje aguas con el vocabulario XP

**anmanulo:**ya vez que he seguido con la historia, espero que te siga gustando

Gracias por sus reviews


	18. Ayuda Paternal Desesperada

**Capitulo #18: Ayuda Paternal Desesperada**

* * *

Este era el momento que había estado tratando de evitar durante todo el día.

No tener trabajo hacia que me pusiera a pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo. Y tener la conciencia de que esto era una locura, una locura total, pero no podía evitarlo.

Ahora estaba razonando, ahora estaba arrepentida y me daba cuenta de lo que sucedía, pero no lo hacia cuando estaba entre sus brazos, no razonaba cuando tenia sus labios volviéndome loca y llevándome al cielo.

No quería ni pensar en lo que diría Alice si se llegara a enterar que tenía relaciones con su hermano. Únicamente a mí se me ocurría seguir con esto sabiendo el tipo de persona que era Edward: un tipo que sólo le gusta utilizar a las mujeres, jugar con ellas y sus sentimientos.

Yo misma había sido testigo de cómo Jessica había sufrido por él.

Esa noche en que me había llamado Charlie desde la comandancia pidiéndome que fuera; Jess estaba parada en la cima del abastecedor de agua a punto de tirarse, Edward le había dicho que sólo había sido un juego.

Ese recuerdo llevaba todo el día presente en mi mente, la manera en que tuve que convencerla de que no cometiera una locura de la que se arrepentiría ¡Y aun así sabiendo eso estaba con él! Aun sabiendo las atrocidades que él ha hecho, le calentaba las sabanas.

Pero solamente cuando estaba entre sus brazos me sentía tranquila. No era muy experta en el sexo, pero cuando estaba con Edward me sentía tan mujer, tan llena, sin importar la manera en que lo hiciéramos.

Mi primera vez había sido tan apasionada y lo de anoche había sido sumamente diferente, había sido lento, tranquilo y sin prisas (más que nada por que ninguno de los dos quería despertar a Alice) y aun así, me sentía tan… satisfecha.

Él había sido el primero, y a veces deseaba que fuera el único.

Pero no podía aspirar a eso… soy sólo una mas de sus amantes.

No quería ni pensar en que llegara el momento en que Edward me dijera las mismas palabras que le destrozaron la vida a Jessica, tampoco quería pensar en el momento en que Alice se enterara de esto.

Tres golpes a la puerta interrumpieron mis cavilaciones, lo cual agradecí.

-Adelante.

-Licenciada –dijo Lauren al entrar –la busca un joven…

-Necesito hablar contigo Isabella. –dijo Jasper metiéndose a mi oficina a la brava.

Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a Lauren para que pudiera anunciarlo, claro temiendo que yo me negara a verlo de nuevo.

-Lo siento mucho Licenciada… –se disculpó Lauren.

-No te preocupes está bien –la corté poniéndome de pie. –Retírate por favor. Yo me encargo de atender al joven.

-Como usted diga Licenciada. Con permiso.

-Adelante –dijo Jasper.

Lo mire molesta.

-Jasper no tienes ningún derecho a entrar así a mi oficina. No eres absolutamente nadie en esta empresa como para que decidas tomarte esas atribuciones.

-Lo siento mucho Isabella, pero necesitaba verte y no quería que te negaras de nuevo a verme.

-Ayer estaba muy ocupada, es esa la razón por la que no te recibí.

-¿Con quien? –Preguntó molesto – ¿Con Edward Cullen? ¿Desde cuando eres tan amiga de él he Isabella?

No me gustó para nada el modo insinuativo en que lo dijo.

-Eso es algo que dudo que a ti te importe. ¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí Jasper?

-Que me ayudes.

-¿Yo? ¿En que podría ayudarte? –caminé hacia la salita de la oficina.

-Necesito hablar con Alice –dijo siguiéndome.

-¿Para eso necesitas ayuda? No creo que sea tan difícil ¿Gustas tomar algo? –Él negó con la cabeza con una expresión de incógnita en el rostro –hazlo como lo haces con cualquier persona, con tus tíos o como lo haces ahora conmigo. No tiene mucha ciencia.

Jasper bufó y rodó los ojos. Yo sonreí.

-Lo haría si Alice no se me negara. Se esconde de mí, me evade, no me contesta las llamadas.

Me reí del cinismo de Jasper.

-¿Y que esperabas? Te burlaste de ella, la ilusionaste, sabias lo que ella sentía por ti y dejaste que ella siguiera alimentando esas ilusiones hacia un amor que jamás ibas a sentir hacia ella ¿Querías que te aplaudiera por eso?

-No. Bella las cosas no sucedieron así… bueno si… en parte… pero… Bella lo único que necesito es que ella me escuche, por lo menos cinco minutos, por favor –parecía afligido.

-Jasper, Alice ha sufrido mucho con lo sucedido, no creo que ella quiera hablarte.

-Bella por favor –rogó –entonces escúchame tu, será sólo un momento… escúchame por favor.

Lo mire.

En su rostro había desesperación y suplica. Me dio curiosidad saber que era lo que lo torturaba tanto, le hice una señal con la cabeza hacia el sillón, indicándole que se sentara.

-No te negare que pensaba eso de Alice –empezó. –Cuando ella era una niña me parecía inmadura y caprichosa, pero también notaba que era una pequeña que me llenaba de ternura cada vez que la veía. Bella, Alice tenía quince años.

-Entonces no era tan niña, ya era una señorita –objeté.

-No sabía que era lo que sentía por Alice –continuó, ignorándome –y… si siempre supe que Alice sentía algo hacia mí, pero era sólo una niña y yo estaba por iniciar la universidad. Yo, un universitario estaba enamorado de una niña de quince años, cuando Edward me preguntó se lo negué. Bella, si le decía que estaba enamorado de Alice me habría acecinado.

-Si claro Jasper.

-¡Isabella es la verdad! –me gritó.

Me tape los oídos, casi me dejaba sorda.

-Esta bien ya te escuché, no hay necesidad de que me grites –reclamé molesta.

-Lo siento –se disculpo y continuó, –entonces después de un tiempo apareciste tú. Y tampoco te voy a negar que me gustaras, la tarde en que te conocí iba pensado en la manera de evitar mis miradas a Alice, buscando la manera de que ella no llamara tanto mi atención ¡los demás no debían darse cuenta de lo que la pequeña Cullen provocaba en mi! y entonces te levantaste y sentí como si alguien me hubiera dicho "ahí lo tienes centra tu atención en ella" me confundí e incluso llegue a pensar que podría conquistarte para olvidarme de Alice. Pero fue imposible hacerlo, mi princesa ya había echado raíces en mi corazón –sonreí al escuchar el apelativo por el que la había llamado. –Entonces comencé a pretextar cosas para estar cerca de ti, por que sabía que estando cerca de ti estaría cerca de Alice; incluso me las arreglé para que pensará que estaba interesado en ti.

Después te fuiste y no volvimos a saber de ti y me encontré buscando un pretexto para ir a visitar a Alice pensado que debía estar destrozada por la partida de su amiga, pero me equivoque, ella estaba tomando bien las cosas, siempre ha sido tan fuerte. Pero necesitaba una excusa para seguirla viendo así que le sugerí a Carlisle la terapia para que "su hija sobrellevara mejor las cosas". Mis sentimientos hacia Alice me golpearon con fuerza al verla llorando y abriéndose a mí, la intensidad de aquel amor era demasiada. Entonces Alice entró a la universidad y comenzó a salir con chicos, iba a fiestas, tardeadas, se iba de vacaciones con sus amigos; te juro que en aquellos momentos me inundaban los celos y me volvía salvaje pensando que alguien mas tendría a Alice. Isabella, lo único en que podía pensar era en llevarme a mi princesa y reclamarla como mía, tomarla y marcarla para que nadie más se le acercase. Una tarde encontré a Alice, sentada en una cafetería, sola. Quise acercarme y decirle lo que sentía por ella, iba a hacerlo; pero en ese momento llego un joven a sentarse junto a ella le dio un beso en la mejilla pero por la manera en que la miraba y ella le sonreía era obvio que no eran sólo amigos.

Entonces pensé que en realidad había sido solamente su amor adolecente

Suspire. Entonces la verdad era que Jasper siempre supo que sentía algo hacia Alice, pero se había negado a corresponderle por lo pequeña que era ella. Y cuando por fin creyó que podía intentar algo con ella, Alice decidió hacer uso de la libertad que tenia siendo mayor de edad.

Que enredo era este, tanto Alice como Jasper estaban muy confundidos respecto a lo que pensaba el uno acerca del otro. Jazz destilaba total sinceridad y se veía muy preocupado, pero mi decisión era irrevocable.

-Lo siento mucho Jasper, ahora que veo tu punto de vista las cosas pintan diferente, pero no voy a tomar partido por nadie.

-Isabella, no te pido que te pongas de parte mía, ni de Alice…

-No para nada –interrumpí –nada más me estas pidiendo que traicione a mi mejor amiga para que puedas encontrarte con ella.

Jasper bufó desesperado.

-No creo que sea traición Bella.

-Jasper… ¿y si no logras solucionar las cosas? Alice también se enojaría conmigo y entonces perdería a mi mejor amiga. –Jasper suspiró –lo siento mucho… pero no puedo ayudarte. Prefiero no ayudar a nadie y no meterme en el asunto. Ustedes solucionen lo que tengan que solucionar.

-Gracias –dijo entre dientes.

Salió de la oficina echando chispas y azotando la puerta.

Genial un problema mas a mi repertorio –.

Pero deje los problemas a un lado cuando comenzaron a rugir mis tripas, tenía muchísima hambre. Salí de la oficina y me fui al comedor de la empresa.

Cuando llegué estaba Demetri ordenando su comida.

-Isabella –me llamó a manera de saludo.

Sonreí.

-Hola Demetri, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Dónde te has metido hombre? que no te he visto en todo el día.

-Emm bueno… –dijo nervioso.

-¿Ya vamos a comer? –dijo una señorita que se acerco a Demetri.

Al mirarla me pareció conocida.

-Si hija, espera un momento.

La muchacha rodo los ojos impaciente.

-Hey espera –dijo ella posando su mirada en mí. – ¿Qué tu no eres la estirada que andaba con Edward la otra noche?

-Bree –la reprendió Demetri.

Me reí.

-Vaya Bree que bueno verte de nuevo, te ves muy diferente de día.

-Tú también.

-Parece que ustedes ya se conocían –dijo Demetri, extrañado.

-Si –contestó Bree –es la nueva novia de uno de mis amigos.

-Edward no es mi novio –le aclaré –sólo, somos amigos.

-Aja –expresó ella no muy convencida de la situación.

-Casualidades de la vida –contesté a Demetri.

-Me parece perfecto, ¿Nos concedería el honor de acompañarnos a comer señorita presidenta? –preguntó Demetri.

-Será un placer señor vicepresidente.

Ambos reímos de nada, pero lo hicimos. Bree parecía, enfadada, como aburrida.

Caminamos los tres hacia una de las mesas del comedor y nos sentamos. Bree se desparramó sobre la silla y abrió el paquete de comida. Hoy habían servido sushi, ella pareció sorprendida y comenzó a comer.

Recordé la plática que había tenido con Demetri hace unos días. Él había dicho que hace 16 años había embarazado a la prima de Sam, entonces esta niña no debía tener más de 16 años. ¿Que hacia ella en el bar de mala muerte al que me había llevado Edward aquella noche?

-Disculpa Isabella, –dijo Demetri irrumpiendo en mis pensamientos –es que, no tenia donde dejarla y no tuve otra opción –continuó apenado, notando seguramente que miraba insistentemente a su hija.

Reí.

-Espera, ¿No te he visto en todo el día, por que te has estado escondiendo de mí por haber traído a tú hija?

-Si, lo siento mucho, no volverá a suceder –contestó apenado.

Me reí con ganas.

-Que yo recuerde en ningún lugar del reglamento o tu contrato se prohíbe eso. No te preocupes hombre que todo está en orden –respondí con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias.

La comida comenzó cómodamente silenciosa. O al menos para Demetri y para mi, ya que Bree se veía bastante incomoda.

-Amm… ¿Como va el asunto de las nuevas rutas Demetri? –pregunté para romper el silencio.

-Todo va muy bien –me contestó –las cosas han marchado muy bien hasta ahora, el primer viaje esta por finalizar.

-Me parece perfecto.

-Si así lo prefieres puedo dejarte un reporte completo de los resultados obtenidos.

-Claro, me parece una excelente idea –le contesté. –Debes estar muy orgullosa de tu padre ¿no Bree? –continúe dirigiéndome a la muchacha que se veía estaba muy aburrida.

-Claro –dijo sarcástica –lo estaría si supiera a que se dedica.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Me estas diciendo que no sabes a que se dedica tu padre?

Me miro.

-Creo que es obvio. Fue lo que te dije –me contestó con cansancio –es difícil enterarte de lo que hace tu padre cuando no pasas mucho tiempo con él.

-Oh, ya veo. Bueno pero, creo que ahora, tienes una perfecta oportunidad para darte cuenta.

-Aja –murmuro sin interés.

-¿Qué grado de estudios llevas? –pregunté.

Me arrepentí pues lo había dicho de una manera muy formal, ni que le estuviera hablando a un empleado.

-Tercer semestre de preparatoria –contestó aburrida.

Puse mala cara.

-¿Malos recuerdos de la preparatoria? –preguntó Demetri al ver mi gesto.

-Algo así. La preparatoria no fue una buena época para mi, era algo retraída, tímida y debo admitir que un poco antisocial.

Demetri rió.

-Ah y era… bueno soy un poco torpe.

-¿Torpe?

-Si bueno… mi equilibrio no es muy bueno.

-Bueno en mi opinión personal, supongo que la preparatoria nos ayuda a ver las cosas con mayor madurez o al menos en mi caso lo hizo, claro que mi cuestión era diferente, yo ya esperaba una bebita por la cual ver.

Me pregunté si mi padre demostraba la misma ternura al hablar de mi como la que veía ahora en los ojos de Demetri al hablar de Bree.

-Si, cada caso es diferente. Pero de alguna manera u otra, la mayoría de la gente madura.

El mío era un caso muy diferente. Pero debía admitir que lo que había sucedido me había vuelto una persona madura, más de lo que ya había sido a mi edad.

-Sólo espero que la madurez también le llegue a Bree ahora que tiene mayores responsabilidades en la preparatoria.

-Si la llego a terminar –comentó ella.

-¿Problemas en la prepa? –pregunté.

-La suspendieron por iniciar una pelea –contestó Demetri.

-Si quieres publícalo en el periódico –dijo Bree molesta.

-No me hables con ese tono jovencita.

Bree le dirigió una mirada taladrante a su padre.

-Demetri no creo que sea un buen lugar para iniciar una discusión entre padre e hija –intervine.

-Deberías obedecer a tu jefa –dijo Bree insinuativamente.

Se puso de pie tomando su comida y salió del comedor diciéndole a Demetri que lo esperaría en su oficina, no sin antes aventar una servilleta hecha bola a mi regazo. Note que tenía algo escrito así que la abrí.

"_No le digas nada de cómo ni en donde nos conocimos"_

Cuando levante la mirada mire a Demetri que se veía bastante mortificado.

-Lo siento mucho –se disculpó. –Es tan rebelde.

-Es normal –le contesté mientras volvía a hacer bola la servilleta y la dejaba caer al suelo disimuladamente.

-Te juro que a veces ya no sé como debo tratarla. Durante un tiempo se porta bien y saca buenas calificaciones, y después… simplemente no la reconozco.

-Es normal, esta buscando su identidad. Y creo que no es bueno que menciones a otras personas sus problemas escolares –Demetri me miro extrañado. –Creo que la haces sentir… culpable, por lo que haya echo.

Suspiró.

-No suelo hacerlo. Es sólo que, confió en ti y pensé que tal vez podrías ayudarnos.

Le sonreí.

-Te agradezco tu confianza, pero creo que lo mejor será que busques mi ayuda en privado. Así podrás ayudarla por ti mismo, y tal vez mejorará su relación.

Demetri me sonrió. Cuando terminamos de comer regresamos a la oficina.

-Isabella –me llamó mientras íbamos en el elevador.

-¿Si?

-Siento preguntarte esto pero ¿A que edad te llego tú primera regla?

Lo mire como si estuviera viendo a un extraterrestre.

-¿Perdón? –dije esperando haber escuchado mal.

-Se que son cosas intimas tuyas –dijo apenado –pero a Bree no le ha llegado su regla. Y no se en realidad a que edad deba llegarle.

-Oh.

Aun estaba en shock por la pregunta.

-Amm bueno… –en ese momento llegamos al piso y el elevador se abrió – ¿Te parece si lo hablamos en la oficina?

-Si –contestó de inmediato.

Se le notaba que traía los nervios a flor de piel, salimos del elevador y llegamos a mi oficina. Note que Lauren no estaba, deduje que había ido a comer.

Abrí la puerta para entrar a mi oficina, en ese momento sentí como se me nublaba la vista de nuevo haciendo que me desubicara. Estaba segura de que si Demetri no me hubiera sostenido de la cintura habría caído de lleno al piso.

-¿Isabella te sientes bien?

-Si estoy bien –dije tratando de reponerme.

Demetri me ayudo a sentarme en una de las sillas que había frente al escritorio.

-Bella segura que te sientes bien –escuche otra voz.

Levante la mirada buscando al emisor, hasta que la encontré.

-¿Alice? ¿Que haces aquí?

-Vine a verte –respondió mirándome con preocupación.

-Toma esto –dijo Demetri dándome un vaso de agua.

Bebí un poco.

-Dios Bella ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? Mira que pálida estas –dijo Alice.

-No lo sé.

-Seguro no has comido verdad –me regañó.

-Vengo de comer –me defendí. –Ya olvídenlo, me siento mejor.

-Tal vez deberíamos mandar llamar a un medico para que te revise.

-No, no es necesario ya me siento bien –contesté.

-Eres tan necia –bufó Alice.

Rodé los ojos.

-Ya tranquila, no pasa de que me muera.

-Isabella no digas eso –dijo Demetri.

Entonces me di cuenta de la presencia de ambos ahí. Un par, que entre ellos eran unos completos desconocidos.

-Lo siento mucho –me disculpé.

Me puse de pie y me dispuse a presentarlos.

-Alice él es…

-Demetri – dijo interrumpiéndome –ya nos conocíamos.

-¿A si?

-Sip.

-Nos conocimos en la fiesta de inauguración –continuo Demetri.

-Vaya, gracias por ahorrarme las presentaciones.

-Si, si te ahorramos lo que quieras pero siéntate.

-No Alice ya me siento bien –dije tratando de deshacerme de sus manos que insistían en obligarme a sentarme.

-Lo dicho, eres más necia que una mula.

Me saco la lengua, a lo que yo respondí con el mismo gesto.

-Bueno creo que lo mejor será que yo me retire –dijo Demetri, luego me miro –Isabella hablamos después. Con permiso.

-Adelante –le respondió Alice con una sonrisa.

Demetri se retiró. Pero nadie se hubiera perdido de la mirada que compartieron los dos antes de que este saliera.

-Emmet y Rosalie regresan –dijo Alice cuando Demetri se fue.

-Ya me lo habías dicho.

-Sip, pero lo que no te he dicho es que Esme quiere hacerles una recepción de bienvenida, han estado semanas fuera de casa.

-¡Vaya! esa es una excelente idea.

-Sip, y quiere que vayas para celebrar que tu también regresaste. Anda Bella di que si.

-Alice.

-¿Si?

-Deja de llamarme Bella. Bella esta muerta.

-Nop, eso no es cierto. Bella esta vivita y coleando. Nada más que tú insistes en esconderla.

-Y con justa razón.

-No, no creo que exista razón lo suficientemente buena para mantenerla escondida, Bella es genial, mi familia y yo la adoramos.

-Alice entiende que Bella esta muerta. La mataron las traiciones y el desamor –dije mientras rodeaba el escritorio para volver a sentarme en mi silla.

-Bella no digas eso. Estoy segura de que aun puedes amar.

-Jamás dije que no podía amar –dije mirándola desde la silla –amo Alice, pero amo a un hombre que es totalmente prohibido para mi.

Alice bufo.

-No me refería a eso, me refiero a que todavía puedes volver a enamorarte de alguien más.

Negué con la cabeza. Alice no me comprendía, yo no podía amar a alguien más. Jacob era mi todo, mi primer y único amor; aunque me le haya entregado a otro hombre, eso no significaba que había dejar de amar al hombre que se había robado mi corazón.

-Ya no quiero hablar de eso –dije tajante –dile a Esme que estaré ahí.

-Mejor dime que quieres que ya me vaya –respondió molesta –te esperamos el sábado en casa.

Dio media vuelta y salió de mi oficina.

No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Así que no hice esfuerzos por detenerla

* * *

_**Zeelmii Black Cullen Withlock**_: Que te digo nena, siento que en esa epoca estaba de malas con todos los hombres jajajajá. Creo que tenia una especie de riña con ellos y bueno que te digo me desquité con el fic :) . todas mis frustraciones contra los hombres ahi jajaja, no sé en esa epoca pensaba que los hombres sólo venian a la vida de una mujer a arruinar lo bueno de una... tenia ... 15 tal vez 16... ¿Qué te pareció el capi?


	19. Traiciones, Intrigas y Confusiones

**Capitulo #19:** **Traiciones, Intrigas y Confusiones.**

* * *

Ese día, después de ir a la empresa a terminar unos pendientes que había dejado, me fui directo a la casa de los Cullen para la bienvenida de los desaparecidos, o al menos lo eran para mi, ya que desde que había regresado no había visto a Rose ni a Emmet.

Habían pasado ya dos días desde la discusión que habíamos tenido Alice y yo en mi oficina. Tal vez el duendecillo tenía razón, yo podía volver a amar a otra persona, pero no lo quería. No después de lo que había vivido con Jacob. No quería volver a salir lastimada. No quería volver a amar.

Cuando llegue a la residencia de los Cullen toque el timbre.

-¿Bella? –dijo Esme cuando abrió la puerta.

Le sonreí.

-Hola Esme.

-Oh Bella cariño… que alegría verte de nuevo. Pasa linda.

Esme tan dulce como siempre.

Hice lo que me pidió entrando a la casa que recordaba tan bien. Estaba algo diferente, había algunas decoraciones nuevas, en especial note unas figuras de porcelana en una vitrina. Mire a Esme con incógnita, ella sonrió y se dirigió al lugar donde estaba la vitrina, yo la acompañe caminando detrás de ella.

-Son ninfas… –explicó ella sacando una figura de la vitrina para mostrármela –hace algún tiempo leí un libro acerca de ellas y de las maravillas que hacen. En un viaje que hicimos Carlisle y yo a Phoenix encontré una tienda dedicada a los seres mágicos, había muchas estatuillas dedicadas a los duendes, elfos, gnomos, ángeles, hadas y claro, las ninfas.

Observe la bonita figura de porcelana. La ninfa era muy linda, con las mejillas sonrosadas y ojos de un extraño color rosa, la figura asimilaba a una ninfa que bailaba que obviamente no lo hacia, ya que la figura no se movía, pero la pose que tenia, en realidad parecía hacerlo.

-Esta hermosa –dije devolviéndole la figura a Esme.

-Lo sé –dijo ella tomándola y devolviéndola a su lugar –ahora las tengo por todos lados. En especial en el jardín.

Le sonreí. Caminamos cruzando el salón y llegamos a la sala, ahí encontré a Carlisle que leía atentamente el periódico.

-Carlisle cariño –llamó Esme.

Éste al escucharla bajo el periódico y al verme me sonrió.

-Isabella. Bienvenida.

-Gracias –contesté caminando hacia donde el estaba para saludarlo dándole un beso en la mejilla –Alice me dijo que Emmet y Rose volverían hoy. Espero que no les importe que me haya colado al recibimiento.

-Que cosas dices Isabella –dijo Carlisle.

-Además la invitación fue mía –continuó Esme mientras con un ademan me invitaba a sentarme –bienvenida Isabella, sabes que eres un miembro más de esta familia. Por cierto, te pido una disculpa por llamarte Bella a tu llegada, Carlisle me dijo que ya no te gustaba que te llamaran así.

-No te preocupes Esme. Es normal, todo el mundo está acostumbrado a llamarme así. Créeme que no me importa, a mi también me costó trabajo acostumbrarme a que dejaran de llamarme así. Bella es una parte de mi vida, aunque lo intente no puedo borrarla, ni aparentar que no existió.

-Pero ahora Bella maduro, y es Isabella quien esta aquí –dijo Carlisle.

Le sonreí y asentí. Aunque dudaba que fuera cuestión de madurez, era mas bien el ser una persona diferente a la que se había ido de aquí con las ilusiones y el corazón hechos pedazos.

-¡Isabella! –gritó Alice desde las escaleras.

-Hola –saludé.

-¡Que bien que viniste! Gracias.

-Gracias a ustedes por invitarme.

-¿Emmy tardara mucho en llegar? –preguntó Alice mirando a su padre.

-Tal vez nena.

-Bueno Izzy y yo estaremos arriba en mi habitación.

-¿Izzy? –pregunte extrañada.

_¿Quién demonios es Izzy? –._

-Si tontita obvio tú.

Enarque las cejas mirándola incrédula.

-Bueno ya no quieres que te diga Bella ¿no? Isabella es muy largo y también demasiado formal para hablarle a mi mejor amiga, así que se me ocurrió Izzy ¿no es genial?

Alice tomo mi mano y me guio hacia su habitación, aunque si soy más específica literalmente me arrastro hacia allá.

-Eres mas rápida –dijo cuando llegamos.

Apenas haba alcanzado a llegar a sentarme sobre la cama antes de azotar contra el piso.

-Claro –murmuré.

Levanté mi mirada para ver a Alice recargada en la puerta cerrada de la habitación y miraba fijamente al suelo, como si hubiera encontrado algo muy interesante que deseaba examinar. Seguí la dirección de su mirada para ver que era lo que ella veía con tanta insistencia, pero no había nada más que la alfombra. Volví a mirarla, Alice no se había movido y parecía, pensativa.

-¿Alice estas bien? –pregunté.

Ella levantó la mirada y asintió nerviosa, camino hacia mí y se sentó en el piso frente a mí con las piernas cruzadas debajo de su cuerpo, bajó la mirada observando de nuevo al piso. Se veía bastante afligida, parecía… debatirse algo.

-Alice ¿pasa algo?

Si no me equivocaba, por la expresión de Alice, parecía haberse olvidado de mi presencia.

-Es que,… bueno… si estoy bien… estoy completa ¿no?

Enarque una ceja.

-Digo… bueno yo…

-Alice sabes que puedes confiar en mí –solté para que se sintiera mas tranquila.

Ella me miro, se levantó del suelo y se sentó en la cama junto a mí.

-¿Tú que piensas de Demetri? –me preguntó.

Me sorprendió la pregunta. ¿Que vela tenia Demetri en este entierro?

-Pues es un buen tipo, muy eficiente, con gran potencial, muy trabajador. Pero no entiendo Alice, ¿Por qué me preguntas por él?

Alice suspiro.

-Ayer salí con él.

Bomba. Me quede totalmente perpleja.

-¿Y? ¿Qué pasó?

-Pues, no sé. Estuvo… bien. Es un tipo muy caballeroso, interesante y bueno la verdad me divertí mucho con él.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema?

-No sé… es que… siento que, estoy traicionando a Jasper.

-¿Traicionando? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno es que… Demetri me besó.

Sonreí.

-¿En serio?

-Sip.

-Dios Alice, eso esta genial. ¿Y? ¿Qué tal estuvo?

-Genial –dijo sonriendo –besa increíblemente delicioso. El problema fue que… Jasper nos vio.

_Oh Dios –._

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Pues no sé, estábamos en un restaurant tomando un café y entonces Demetri me besó. Por casualidad Jasper estaba ahí y… ya sabes.

-Casualidad o causalidad –Alice me miro asustada –olvídalo –negué con la cabeza, tratando de deshacerme de ese pensamiento para continuar con lo de Alice – ¿Les dijo algo?

-No nada, bueno… ay es que, de sus labios no salió palabra alguna, pero sus ojos. Me quería morir –Alice subió sus piernas y las abrazó, poniendo su mentón sobre sus rodillas.

-Alice, tu tienes derecho a ser feliz. Con quien tú quieras.

-Lo sé. Pero no puedo evitar sentir que lo estoy traicionando. Lo he amado por tanto tiempo, que…

-Alice, no puedes negarte la oportunidad de ser feliz, por nadie. Ni siquiera por alguien como Jasper que te ilusiono por tanto tiempo.

-No sé Bella, no sé, te juro que ya no se ni que pensar. A veces pienso que la vida me pone todas estas trabas por que yo no tengo derecho a sentirme amada.

-No digas eso Alice. Estoy segura de que tu amor anda por ahí, esperando a que lo encuentres. Ahí esta Demetri ¿No? –ella no me contesto nada, sólo bajo la mirada. Suspire, era mejor que se lo dijera, –hace unos días, Jasper fue a mi oficina.

Alice levanto la cabeza, mirándome con sus ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas. Se veía que si no continuaba sería capaz de sacármelo bajo tortura.

-Me dijo que quería verte, que le era urgente. Se le notaba que le era muy importante hablar contigo. Quería que lo ayudara.

-¿Qué le dijiste? –preguntó nerviosa.

-Que no lo haría –le contesté y de inmediato Alice se relajo, haciendo que su mirada se perdiera –Alice yo no tomare partido por nadie, los dos son mis amigos y a los dos los quiero. Pero Jasper me dijo algo que… Alice creo que debes conocer su punto de vista.

Alice negó con la cabeza.

-No lo quiero ver Izzy –sentenció.

Rodé los ojos.

-Es inevitable Alice, seguro que vendrá aquí para el recibimiento de Rose.

La enana levantó la mirada espantada.

-¡Oh mi Dios es cierto! No lo había pensado.

Se levanto de la cama y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación como león enjaulado diciendo cosas sin sentido, o al menos para mi lo eran por que ella parecía entenderse muy bien.

-Alice relájate –la interrumpí cuando comenzó a morderse las uñas. Se detuvo en seco y me miró –vas a tener que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano.

-Que sea tarde.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Mejor que sea ahora. No tienes por que esconderte de él.

Alice se mordió el labio inferior.

-Y Alice –ella me miró –No vuelvas a decirme "Izzy". Si así lo prefieres llámame Bella, pero Izzy se escucha…

-Bobo

La mire entrecerrando los ojos. ¡Era planeado! Claro, ella sabia que a mi no me gustaría el apodo y entonces cedería.

-Duende del mal.

Alice sonrió y me abrazo. Yo le correspondí el abrazo, así estuvimos un tiempo, hasta que ella me soltó:

-¿Que se siente Bella? –Preguntó – ¿Qué se siente hacer el amor?

Me tense automáticamente, sentí los colores escapándose de mi rostro y la sonrisa que había tenido en el rostro desapareció paulatinamente.

-Cambiaste Bella, y no me refiero a lo emocional. Tu cuerpo y tu mirada, cambiaron después de la fiesta. Esme dice que la mirada de una mujer cambia cuando pierde su virginidad.

¿Cómo se me ocurrió que Alice no se daría cuenta? Ella me conocía mejor que nadie. Hasta yo me había dado cuenta de la diferencia, mi cuerpo había embarnecido después de aquella noche.

-No me cuentes si no quieres –dijo Alice con tristeza.

-No es eso Alice. Es que…

¿Cómo? Que alguien me diga ¿Cómo le digo a mi mejor amiga que mi primera experiencia sexual la tuve con su hermano?

Afortunadamente para mí en ese momento Esme toco la puerta.

-Alice, Isabella bajen ya chicas, Emmet, Rose y los demás no han de tardar en llegar.

-Si mamá –contestó Alice.

-Lo siento Alice –susurré para evitar que Esme pudiera escuchar algo –pero… no puedo.

Alice frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué sucedió Bella? ¿Qué sucedió esa noche? ¿Te violaron? –preguntó comenzando a alarmarse.

_Oh mi Dios, ¿Por qué me haces esto? –. _

Negué con la cabeza.

-Te prometo que te lo contaré. Pero será después ¿De acuerdo? Ahora bajemos que nos están esperando.

Alice asintió y salimos de su habitación, llegamos a la sala, ahí estaban Esme y Carlisle sentados en un mismo sillón. Carlisle tenía a Esme sentada en su regazo y la besaba tiernamente.

-Papá, mamá compórtense –dijo Alice en un tono graciosamente aniñado.

Carlisle y Esme rieron, Esme se retiro del regazo de su marido limpiando de los labios de este el labial que había dejado. Alice y yo reímos.

-Tranquila princesa, no te pongas celosa –dijo Carlisle. Alice entrecerró los ojos –tú eres mi única princesa.

Alice sonrió y fue hacia donde estaba Carlisle dando pequeños saltitos para sentarse en su regazo. Carlisle abrazo a su hija y le dio un beso en la sien.

Yo camine rodeando la sala y llegue al gran ventanal alejándome de ellos y observé las hermosas flores del jardín de Esme en el solárium. Recordé que años atrás estábamos las dos sentadas frente a la mesita de mimbre arreglando lo que serian las decoraciones de las mesas del brindis, después de la boda.

Alice y Esme me habían apoyado muchísimo antes y después de mi frustrada boda… sobre todo Alice. Recordaba su sonrisa deslumbrante cuando me enseño el diseño de lo que fue mi vestido de novia y su energía cada vez que me tocaban las pruebas.

Ahora me sentía una traidora.

Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo le decía que su hermano Edward había sido el primero en mi vida? ¿Y como podría decirle que ahora yo era una más de sus amantes? Eso era lo que más me dolía, que me había entregado a un hombre para el cual no significaba nada. Uno para el que sólo era un ramera mas calentándole el cuerpo. Una más.

-¿Isabella?

Me gire para ver a Esme, que se veía preocupada.

-¿Si? ¿Que pasa Esme?

-Eso te pregunto Isabella ¿Estas bien?

-Si, claro, pero ¿Por qué preguntas?

-No se linda, siento que algo te pasa –Esme se encogió en hombros –llámalo instinto maternal pero es que te veo como… no sé linda… como ida. ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?

Suspire.

En realidad necesitaba un consejo, y no hay mejor consejo que el que da la voz de la experiencia. Pero ¿Cómo? Tampoco le podía decir a Esme que sentía que traicionaba a Alice por que me estaba acostando con su hijo Edward.

Entonces se me ocurrió que, tal vez Esme podría ayudarme si yo disfrazaba un poco las cosas. Mire hacia donde estaban Carlisle y Alice, ambos estaban enfrascados en una conversación. Alice le estaba contando algo a su padre, que a él lo tenia muy atento.

Las probabilidades de que escucharan algo eran pocas, así que comencé.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que he estado saliendo con Erick el hermano mayor de Jessica y… bueno tenemos relaciones –susurre lo último.

Esme formo una "o" con sus labios dándome a entender que comprendía.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

Suspire.

-Jess y yo somos amigas desde que éramos muy niñas y al igual que Alice es una gran amiga mía, me conoce de toda la vida… nos apreciamos mucho y bueno Erick no es precisamente una perita en dulce. Digamos que es un Edward un poco mas tranquilo. No sé por qué, pero siento que estoy traicionando a Jessica.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Creo que a ella no le gustara saber lo que hay entre su hermano y yo.

-¿Lo quieres?

Mire a Esme sorprendida ¿Quererlo?, cariño ¿Qué era lo que sentía yo hacia Edward? ¿Por qué me le entregué?

-Bella… Isabella. Si su hermano no es bueno, piensa que tal vez Jessica intenta protegerte. Pero lo más importante sería saber si él te quiere, y si tú lo quieres a él. Si es así ¿Qué importa lo que piense Jessica?

Yo asentí con la cabeza, pero lo cierto era que su consejo no me servía de mucho.

Esme se quedo mirándome, me miraba extrañamente a los ojos y de repente frunció el ceño como si encontrara algo extraño en mi rostro y estuviera tratando de identificarlo.

Justo en ese momento se escuchó el sonido del timbre, Emmet y Rosalie habían llegado. Ellos habían estado en Inglaterra visitando a los padres de Rosalie; la bienvenida fue muy conmovedora, Esme tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas de la emoción y no dejaba de abrazar a Emmet –lo que detonó las lágrimas de Esme fue la noticia que le dio Rosalie, estaba embarazada.

-Y lo mejor de todo es que el bebé fue fabricado en Inglaterra –presumió Emmet.

-Genial, ahora podre presumir que mi primer sobrinito fue hecho en Londres –dijo Alice.

-Cariño que alegría que hayas regresado –dijo Esme abrazando a su hijo.

-A mi también me alegra haber regresado mamá. Mi suegra necesita unas clases intensivas de cocina.

Ya de tantas bromas, las carcajadas salieron como detonadas por explosivos.

-Pero bien que te la comías verdad –dijo rose fingiéndose molesta.

-Ay amor, que no has oído eso de "A falta de pan tortillas" o que "Con hambre hasta las piedras son buenas" ¡pero miren apareció la desaparecida! –exclamó lo ultimo al mirarme a mí.

-Hola Emmet.

-Te extrañamos mucho –dijo Rose acercándose a mi.

-Y yo a todos ustedes. Felicidades grandulón, vas a ser papá.

-Gracias. Pero dilo Bells –continuó –de segurito me extrañaste más a mí.

-Cálmate mastodonte –dijo Alice.

-Claro que te extrañe mucho Emmy.

El susodicho puso mala cara al escuchar el apodo. Todos reímos, menos él, fingiéndose ofendido.

-Bueno, pero siéntense, deben estar agotados por el viaje –dijo Esme.

-Pues si –dijo Emmet –pero estamos mas sedientos que cansados.

-Lo que pasa es que en el avión no llevaban agua –continuó Rosalie –sólo llevaban refresco y no quiero que mi bebé tome eso.

-Esa es una perfecta decisión Rose –dijo Carlisle con una hermosa sonrisa. –Eso le hará muy bien al bebé.

No pude evitar el recordar a Edward al ver la sonrisa de Carlisle, sin duda la sonrisa tan hipnotizante que tenía la había heredado de su padre.

-Bueno –dijo Esme interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones –hace un rato prepare una deliciosa limonada, voy a traerla para que se refresquen.

-Yo puedo ir a traerla, si así lo prefieres –me ofrecí.

-No Isabella querida, no me gustaría abusar de tu generosidad.

Negué con la cabeza.

-No es abuso Esme como crees. Además Emmet acaba de llegar y podría jurar que no quieres separarte de él ni un segundo –Esme sonrió. –Supongo que la limonada esta en la nevera ¿cierto?

-Si así es. Te lo agradezco querida.

Le dirigí una sonrisa y camine hasta la cocina, al llegar fui hacia el refrigerador y saque la jarra de limonada. De las alacenas superiores tome seis vasos y una charola. Estaba acomodando los vasos sobre la encimera cuando escuche que se abrió una puerta, me gire para ver quien era.

-Hola –saludé a Edward que venia entrando de la puerta que daba a la cochera.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí? –preguntó.

Reí.

-A mi también me da gusto verte Edward.

-Lo siento –se disculpó acercándose a mi. –Pero ya, en serio ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lo mire como si fuera una fresa quien lo viera.

-¿Que no es obvio que lo mismo que tu?

Enarco una ceja.

-Lo dudo mucho fresita, por que yo vine a recoger unas cosas –contestó.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Qué no viniste a ver a Emmet?

Ahora él frunció el ceño.

-¿Emmet regreso?

_Oh, oh ¿Debería? ¿Y si Esme o Alice no le dijeron? –._

-Isabella –me insistió.

Bueno ya la había regado ¿no?

-Si, Emmet esta en la sala con Rosalie y tu familia.

El rostro de Edward se descompuso, su mirada se opaco.

-Lo siento –dije.

-No te preocupes.

-Bueno, ya estas aquí –le dije para tratar de arreglar las cosas –ve a saludar a tu hermano.

-¿Estás bromeando? –Repuso amargamente –Isabella si no me dijeron de la llegada de Emmet es por la simple y sencilla razón de que no me quieren aquí.

-Edward no digas eso.

-No soy estúpido Isabella –dijo entre dientes. –Es tan así que lo sabes mejor tú, que yo que soy su hermano.

No pude evitar sentirme mal. Era cierto, pero no sabía por que no se lo habían dicho y aunque lo supiera, dudaba mucho que llegara a entenderlo.

Edward se veía deshecho. Tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, perdido totalmente en un lugar que yo no podía adivinar. Me acerque a él y le acaricie el brazo, tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor.

-No te sientas mal –le susurré –tal vez Alice olvido avisarte.

-O tal vez Emmet le prohibió hacerlo –me respondió con rabia.

-No digas tonterías.

Edward levantó la cabeza y me miró por un momento a los ojos y después… me beso.

Era un beso ansioso y apasionado, un beso lleno de urgencia… urgencia por mis labios. Como si tuviera sed de mí, sed que deseaba saciar en ese momento.

Le correspondí, pero era demasiado intenso, tanto que pronto me separe de sus labios, jadeante en busca de aire. Pero el no paró, siguió besando mi cuello.

-Edward –susurré jadeando.

Sentí como el deseo comenzaba a correr por mis venas, como si fuera la mismísima adrenalina. Edward metió sus manos por debajo de mi blusa y el simple contacto de su piel contra la mía, hizo que me hirviera la sangre.

-Edward, para.

-¿Quieres hacerme sentir mejor? –dijo contra mis labios. Sus ojos estaban negros del deseo – ¿Quieres ayudarme a olvidar esto?

No le conteste.

-Entonces déjame tomarte. Déjame desahogar en tu cuerpo la frustración que tengo.

Me beso de nuevo, robándome el aire.

-Edward… tu familia esta en la sala –dije liberándome de sus labios.

Él volvió a besarme.

-Ellos ni siquiera saben que estoy aquí. Vámonos, acompáñame a mi departamento.

Siguió besándome apasionadamente y desabrochó los botones de mi blusa acariciando mi abdomen y subiendo hasta llegar a mis pechos. Los masajeo haciendo que soltara pequeños gemidos contra sus labios. Deslizo sus manos hasta mi espalda, donde la presiono pegándome a el.

Tenia que detenerlo antes de que esto avanzara más y me hiciera perder la razón.

-Edward –dije separándome de él –esta bien –continúe jadeante.

-Te espero en el departamento –sentenció.

Me besó por última vez mordiéndome los labios deliciosamente y salió de la cocina dejándome sola, jadeante y totalmente ardiendo en deseo. Esto era una locura.

Abroche de nuevo mi blusa y fui al fregadero a mojarme un poco la cara para bajarme la calentura. Estaba acomodándome la ropa cuando escuche la puerta abrirse. Me gire asustada pensando que Edward había regresado, pero era Esme.

-¿Todo bien linda? –preguntó examinándome.

-Si –contesté tratando de relajar mi respiración. –Es que… llamaron de la oficina –inventé.

-¿Problemas?

-Si –contesté sin poder contener mis nervios. –Lo siento, pero tengo que irme.

Si Esme hubiera llegado tres minutos antes me habría encontrado en una situación bastante comprometedora con Edward.

-¿Por qué?

-Hay una junta urgente y me necesitan ahí.

Esme tomo la bandeja que ya había preparado yo y caminamos juntas hasta la sala.

-Bellita, pensamos que te habías ido por el resumidero –bromeó Emmet.

-Emmet, a Isabella ya no le gusta que le digan Bella –dijo Carlisle.

El mastodonte frunció el ceño, y me miro.

-¿Y eso hermanita?

-Larga historia –contesté.

-Bueno la tarde es joven y tenemos mucho tiempo –dijo Rose.

-Me temo que no, al menos no de mi parte. Lo siento mucho y me disculpo con todos ustedes, pero acaban de llamar de la oficina, un asunto que debo atender urgentemente.

Emmet rió.

-Uy Isabella la ejecutiva –se burló.

-Pues aun que te burles, así es Emmy –dijo Alice –Izzy es la presidenta de la compañía de Importaciones Vulturi Washington.

Emmet abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Así es y ya tengo que irme –dije.

Sin decir mas tome mi bolso del sofá y me dirigí a la salida.

-Isabella –me llamó Esme cuando ya iba a la mitad de camino.

Me gire a verla.

-¿Si?

Me inquieto el semblante preocupado que traía.

-Cuídate linda –me dijo sería, con un tono que me indico que me insinuaba algo.

Justo en ese momento sonó mi celular.

-¿Qué tan grave es el problema? están insistiendo mucho, diles que ya vas para allá y que dejen de molestar –dijo Alice.

Saqué el celular de mi bolsa y mire la pantalla. El número no lo conocía.

-Isabella Swan –contesté.

-Isabella, bambina, que bueno que me contestas –dijo una voz masculina con un acento italiano.

-Si ¿Quién habla?

-Soy Aro D' Volterra bambina, debes venir lo molto rápido que puedas a Florencia.

-Disculpe Aro pero no veo motivo.

-El motivo es de mota fuerza niña. Marcus ha tenido un terrible accidente, esta en gravitsimo peligro, debes de venir, los médicos aseguran que no ha parado de llamarte en su inconsciencia.

-Marcus –susurré antes de que el manto negro cayera sobre mí.

* * *

Aquí está... ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Marcus? Jeje... ¡en el siguiente capi!

Bueno, para mi Esme siempre ha significado la madre que -Gracias a Dios, o la fuerza divina y superior que existe -me ha permitido tener. Mi mamá es una Esme maravilosa. A mi me parece muy importante la confianza a una mamá, ya saben (Aunque yo misma le guarde uno que otro secreto a mi mami ^w^ jeje)

* * *

_**Zeelmii Black Cullen Withlock**_: Que te digo nena, si a mi me ha pasado algo pesimo hace poco menos de seis meses, y en un principio no te negare que lloré mucho, pero bueno, no voy a atar a nadie a mi lado. Sobre todo si no me quiere. Lo que ahora reflexiono y me da mucho coraje es que me haya dicho la tipica frase de "No eres tú soy yo". Ah por que el muy HDP me dijo que necesitaba tiempo para estar solo, y que no podia querer a alguien si no se queria a si mismo. Y ya sabes niña que el bendito FB te enteras de todo y sale con su nueva noviecita. Eso fue lo que más me calo, por que no en lugar de decirme, "Me consegui otra" me salió con la jalada de "No eres tú soy yo"... en fin. Volviendo al fic... obvio que Jazz ama a Alice, pero pues tu sabes la edad, dos hermanos uno de ellos que parece armario pues se asustó y no dijio nada jajajajá... que te parece si descubres si se cuidaron o no en el siguiente capi... Hey aguas con el Red Bull que aloca... mucho ajajaja yo si me he tomado uno que otro y no tienes idea del terrible dolor de cabeza que me dio despues jaja. Gracias por el enorme comentario y me encantó leerlo en verdad.


	20. Pequeños Detalles, Grandes Sorpresas

**Capitulo #20: Pequeños Detalles, Grandes Sopresas.**

* * *

Tenía un olor muy fuerte invadiéndome la nariz. Quería quitármelo ya, moví mi mano tratando de apartarlo.

-Ya volvió –escuché.

-Gracias al cielo.

-Isabella, Isabella me escuchas –la voz que me llamaba era la de Carlisle.

Abrí mis ojos para deshacerme de la obscuridad que me invadía. Primero, mi vista la tenia borrosa, pero luego logre enfocarla, en seguida conseguí mirar a Alice.

-Bella, Bella ¿estas bien?

-Si –contesté tratando de levantarme.

-Isabella tienes que recostarte –dijo Carlisle intentando recostarme de nuevo sobre el sofá.

-No tengo que irme ya. Marcus me necesita.

-Isabella sufriste un desmayo, se te bajo la presión. Tienes que descansar, esperar a que se te regularice.

-Mi celular –continúe haciendo caso omiso de lo que me decía Carlisle –mi celular, ¿Dónde esta mi celular?

Lo busque por los sillones, incluso voltee a ver el lugar donde había estado hablando por teléfono, hasta que Alice me lo tendió.

Lo primero que hice fue llamar a Lauren como pude, las manos me temblaban y no tenía mucha coordinación. Sólo con dos timbrazos y Lauren contestó.

-¿Si? ¿Licenciada?

-Lauren. Necesito que llames ahora mismo a la aerolínea y me pidas un boleto para el primer avión que salga a Florencia –dije mientras buscaba mi bolsa.

-¿Florencia Italia?

-¡Si estúpida! –Le grité – ¿O cual otra Florencia conoces?

Suspire. Estaba tan exaltada, pero tenía que salir ya.

_Relájate Isabella_ –.

-Por favor Lauren, apresúrate. Es urgente que salga para Italia esta misma noche.

-Si licenciada.

Por fin logre encontrar mi bolsa. La vacié por completo sobre el sofá esperando que trajera conmigo mi pasaporte, así me ahorraría un viaje a mi departamento. Sentía la mirada de todos los presentes, en especial la de Esme y Carlisle que me miraban preocupados.

-También debes llamar a todos los directivos de la empresa, convócalos a una junta urgente. El Licenciado Demetri Tanner estará al frente de la empresa durante mi ausencia.

-Si licenciada.

Mis esperanzas se desvanecieron, no traía el pasaporte.

-Maldición –murmuré, después continúe hablando en un tono mas alto –Lauren debes apresurarte. Necesito ese boleto lo antes posible.

-Licenciada, el único boleto que hay disponible es en clase turista, el avión sale en una hora. El siguiente vuelo sale mañana a las 7:30

Eso era rapidez.

-Toma el que sale dentro de una hora voy para allá –concluí con la llamada.

-Isabella no estas en condiciones de conducir –me dijo Carlisle.

-No estoy para regaños Carlisle, Marcus esta en peligro, me necesita y no le voy a fallar. Me voy ya –dije dando mi ultima palabra.

Tome mi bolsa y salí de la residencia de los Cullen.

Mientras iba de camino a mi departamento, llame a Demetri para informarle que durante mi ausencia él se haría cargo de toda la empresa. Apenas llegue a mi departamento, lo único que recogí fue el pasaporte, una muda de ropa y algunos objetos personales.

Por primera vez desde que Marcus me había regalado el coche exploté toda su velocidad, hasta llegar al aeropuerto. Llegue diez minutos antes de que el avión despegara. Pero gracias al cielo había logrado abordarlo.

Esas fueron las 12 horas mas largas de toda mi vida, el avión aterrizo en Florencia durante la madrugada.

Llamé a Aro para preguntar en que hospital estaba Marcus, pero no me respondió el celular. Tuve que llamar a la oficina en la ciudad para ver si podían informarme. Afortunadamente Quil Atheara, el velador de la empresa logro informarme, ya que toda la empresa lo sabía.

Tome un taxi que me llevó hasta allá, cuando llegué, fui directo a la recepción a preguntar por Marcus. La recepcionista me informó que los médicos aun no daban un diagnostico concreto y que no podían darme información incompleta ya que se podrían dar malos entendidos. Me senté en la sala de espera, me sentía muy cansada y tenía muchísimo sueño, estaba quedándome dormida cuando escuché que alguien me llamaba, haciéndome que me despertara alarmada, era el señor Aro.

-Isabella bambina, por que no me dijiste a que hora aterrizaba el tuo avión, así hubiera podido ir a recogerte.

-Aro, te llame pero no contestaste. Pero eso ya no importa ¿Cómo está Marcus?

La mirada de Aro se ensombreció.

-Mal bambina, tuvieron que practicarle una operacióne, todavía esta en el quirófano.

-Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Aro suspiró.

-Marcus estaba en el banco de Florencia cerrando un negocio moto importante.

-El contrato para el transporte de las actualizaciones electrónicas –recordé.

-Cierto. La mala suerte llego e intentaron asaltar el banco, le dieron varios balazos en el suo torso a Marcus.

-Dios.

-Tuvieron que intervenirlo para poder extraer las balas.

-Cariñito ahí viene el medico –dijo Suplicia.

Levanté la mirada, y observé a un hombre que venia vestido de ropa de quirófano azul.

Él y Aro comenzaron a hablar en italiano, entendía algunas palabras pero hacia un tiempo que había dejado mis clases, luego Aro le dijo algo, refiriéndose a mí y comenzaron a hablar en un idioma entendible para mí.

-Señorina Isabella un placer –dijo el medico.

-Igualmente. ¿Cómo esta Marcus?

-Le hablare con grande sinceridad. El señor Marcus esta molto mal. Ha perdido mucha sangre y el tipo de sangre que el posee es muy rara de encontrar.

-¿Qué tipo de sangre es?

-AB-. En lo que se refiere a la sua operacióne todo salió bien. Las balas fueron extraídas, pero repito es molto vítale que se encontrase la sangre para el señor.

-No necesita buscar mas –dije segura de mi –yo tengo ese tipo de sangre. Tome la que necesite para Marcus.

El medico asintió.

-Primero que nada será necesario realizar estudios para ver si es apta para donar, si es así entonces procederemos a la transfusión.

-No estoy enferma, me encuentro en perfecta salud, ahorremos tiempo –dije impaciente.

-No dudo de la sua palabra Señorina, pero prefiero no tomar riesgos.

El medico tenia razón, no podía arriesgar a Marcus. Hace mucho que no me realizaba un chequeo, un mínimo error podría llevar a Marcus a la muerte.

El medico le ordenó a una enfermera que me llevara a tomar una muestra de sangre para que le llevara al laboratorio, la enfermera obedeció y me llevo a un consultorio en donde puso una venda alrededor de mi brazo por encima de mi antebrazo para tensar la vena, lo demás preferí no verlo para evitar desmayarme pero el sentir el pinchonazo hizo que me dieran ganas de vomitar.

Cuando salí del consultorio Aro y Suplicia me estaba esperando afuera.

-Isabella te ves molto malle –dijo Suplicia.

-Iré a traerle un café –continuó Aro.

-No –dije deteniéndolo –para poder donarle sangre a Marcus debo estar en total ayuno. Comeré después de la transfusión.

Aro y Suplicia no dijeron nada más y me acompañaron en el camino de regreso a la sala de espera.

Yo me sentía muy mal, en todos los sentidos: sentía el débil con mi cuerpo cansado, la mente agotada y para acabarla de contar traía un hambre terrible.

Después de un rato que me pareció eterno, el medico regreso con un papel en la mano.

-¿Qué sucede doctor? –Pregunté – ¿Ya puedo ir a donarle mi sangre a Marcus?

El medico negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento Señorina pero usted no es apta para donar sangre.

- Pero ¿Por qué? –Pregunté sorprendida – ¿Estoy enferma?

-No Señorina, se encuentra en perfecta salud pero su embarazo le impide ser apta para la donación. Si le donara sangre para el señor Marcus usted correría el riesgo de tener un aborto espontaneo.

Esa si que fue una bomba. ¿Yo? ¿Embarazada?

-¿Esta jugando cierto?

-No Señorina, en mi profesión no se puede jugar con algo como esto, menos cuando esta en juego la vida de una persona –me contestó el doctor claramente ofendido.

Embarazada… claro, jamás me cuide. Nunca utilice un método anticonceptivo, y Edward tampoco. Oh Dios mío ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer?

-¿Y ahora que hay que hacer? –preguntó Aro.

-Esperar –respondió el medico –habrá que esperar hasta que aparezca un donador.

-Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí sólo a esperar. Marcus podría morir en lo que nosotros esperamos.

-Nosotros ya revisamos en los bancos de sangre que tenemos a la nuestra dispositcióne y ninguno de ellos tiene el tipo de sangre que requerimos –continuó el doctor.

-Podríamos recurrir a los medios de comunicación para que nos ayuden a encontrar a alguien que pueda donar –comentó Aro.

-Si, esa es una excelente idea amor.

-Perfecto entonces yo me hare cargo de todo –continuó.

-Dime en que puedo ayudarte –dije preocupada.

-En nada bambina. Tu te iras a casa con mi adorada Suplicia, tienes que descansar y comer algo.

-Pero Aro yo no puedo descansar, tengo que…

-Reponer fuerzas para que sigas acompañando a Marcus. Además tienes un bambinito más por el que debes cuidarte.

Aro se giro hacia donde estaba Suplicia y le dio un ligero beso en los labios, después le dijo algo en italiano y se fue.

Yo acompañe a Suplicia al estacionamiento del hospital y salimos las dos en su coche. Llegamos hasta una casa grande y de bonitos jardines, pero no le puse mucha atención, ya que me sentía muy cansada. Entramos a la casa y Suplicia me llevo al segundo piso, paramos en una de las habitaciones. En ella había dos camas con edredones rosas.

-Esta es la habitación de mis pequeñas gemelas. Maggie y Shioban.

-¿En donde están ellas?

-En un internado en Francia –me contestó con un dejo de tristeza mientras se dirigía hacia uno de los dos enormes armarios y lo abrió. –Mi pequeña Maggie y tú tienen la complexión parecida, seguramente te quedara su ropa.

-Gracias.

-Bueno ahí esta el baño –me dijo señalando la puerta al lado del armario –yo iré a ordenar que te traigan comida.

-Gracias Suplicia. Lamento mucho causar tantas molestias.

-No te preocupes que no son molestias, estas aquí por Marcus.

Suplicia salió de la habitación dejándome ahí sola. Noté que el lugar estaba muy amplio, con las paredes de color violeta, había muchos muñecos y peluches por toda la habitación y una mesita pequeña con un juego de te sobre ella al lado de la ventana; en ese momento me irrumpió un bostezo recordándome mi cansancio, así que me dirigí al baño. Me metí a la ducha sin muchas ganas de reparar en los detalles y me bañe.

Mientras me enjabonaba recordé lo que el medico me había dicho:

_"Se encuentra en perfecta salud pero su embarazo le impide ser apta para la donación"_

Estaba embarazada… en mi vientre llevaba el ser mas hermoso que puede haber en este mundo. Acaricie mi vientre pensando que era a mi bebé a quien acariciaba, estaba tan contenta, tan feliz y deseaba que esta felicidad no terminara nunca.

Hice cuentas y sin duda había quedado embarazada desde mi primera vez, pero eso no me molestaba. Pensé en como se lo diría a Edward, le daría su primer hijo. Sólo anhelaba que él estuviera igual de feliz que yo. Imagine que me tomaría feliz entre sus brazos al darle la noticia y que me besaría para después hacerme el amor, celebrando la noticia.

* * *

Bueno, aca está el nuevo capitulo del fic. Ya saben que Bells esta embarazada como predijo la dichosa vidente... y pues que Marcus sufrió un pequeño "percance" aja sii como ven. ¿Alguien cree que Edward reaccionará como Bella piensa?

_**Zeelmii Black Cullen Withlock:**_Naa ni siquiera vale la pena que te de direcciones, yo estoy perfectamente bien y haciendo planes con un chico de la Faultad de Medicina en la que estudio. Él esta estudiando Nutrición y es un amor de hombre... aun no somos novios pero vivo no se me escapa jajajaja. Bueno Yo aqui seguire leyendo tus reviews siempre que haiga uno. Haha Y el fic... bueno niña sólo espero que no te vaya a aburrir :)**  
**

* * *

Siguiente Capitulo:

Para mi Isabella sólo era el acostón del momento, sexo, mi satisfacción. Dentro de un tiempo cuando me aburriera de ella la dejaría. En cambio él le podía dar amor, cariño, los lujos que ella quisiera, una bonita boda, hijos…

– Acéptalo Edward, tiene carita de ángel pero por dentro todas las viejas son unas guarras –dijo Garrett.

– Gracias –se ofendió Zafrina.

– Sabes que no me refiero a ustedes. Hay unas cuantas chicas que son diferentes, pero recuerda Edward "traje fino, sabrá dios de donde vino" y tu amiga andaba muy enjoyada el día que nos la presentaste.


	21. Intentos

**Capitulo #21: Intentos**

* * *

(Edward)

Llevaba días tratando de localizar a Isabella, pero no lograba encontrarla.

Había intentado ir a buscarla en su oficina, pero la secretaria me dijo que no estaba, según ella había salido del país y no sabía fecha para su regreso y el celular no me lo contestaba. Evidentemente se estaba escondiendo de mí.

Después de nuestro encuentro en casa de mis padres, no la había vuelto a ver. El motivo lo desconocía, varias veces me inquietó la posibilidad de que alguien nos hubiera visto mientras estábamos en la cocina, pero si hubiera sido así ya Carlisle o Esme gozarían de haberme reclamado.

Pero ya había decidido olvidarme del asunto. Desde hace un tiempo que no tenia actividad, y la noche anterior había estado buscando a la chica que me reingresara a mis desahogos, pero simplemente no encontraba chica alguna que levantara mi "animo". Todas me parecían simples ofrecidas.

Esta noche, no podría seguirla buscando, tenía una cita con los chicos. Cuando llegue al billar noté que la fiesta ya había empezado.

-Siento llegar tarde –me disculpé cuando llegué.

-No te preocupes, igual Riley va perdiendo –dijo Bree

-Edward es un buen maestro –continuó Eleazar.

-Eso es todo hermano –respondí.

Tome el taco y comenzamos a jugar, mientras escuchábamos a Bree.

Ella era la mas joven del grupo, estaba próxima a cumplir 16, después le seguía Embry, Kachiri, Zafrina, Riley, yo, Garrett y Eleazar. Eso por edades, aunque Riley, Zafrina y yo éramos de la misma edad.

Bree tenia una vida muy complicada y la ayudábamos en lo que podíamos. Su madre había muerto cuando ella nació y su padre trabajaba mucho para poder darle todo, pero a veces no se daba un poco de tiempo para poder darle atención, por lo tanto la familia de su madre trataba de hacerse cargo de ella, pero sólo la mortificaban pues le decían que ella y su padre eran los culpables de la muerte de su madre.

Así que Bree decía que nosotros éramos su familia, se pasaba todo el tiempo con nosotros. Según ella Eleazar y yo éramos sus padres, Zafrina su madre y los demás sus hermanos. Esa tarde estaba en un conflicto emocional, ya que en la preparatoria la habían suspendido por iniciar una pelea. Justificada totalmente ya que habían ofendido a su madre.

-Igualmente no debiste hacerles caso,

-¡Já! Joder contigo, excelente idea Edward y que la juzguen de dejada –me regaño Zafrina –ella tiene que defenderse.

-Si Zafrina, yo también molería a golpes a quien se atreviera a insultar a Esme, pero no en la preparatoria. Ahora fue una suspensión, a la próxima podrían expulsarla y lo ultimo que necesita Bree es que su familia le muela mas la vida por que la expulsaron de la escuela de monjitas en donde esta.

-Bueno ya –frenó Bree –igual ya lo hice.

-Pero no se debe de repetir –dijo Eleazar acomodándose para tomar su turno –Los problemas que tengas que solucionar, debes hacerlo fuera de la escuela. Para eso nos tienes –golpeó la bola.

-Si carnala –dijo Embry –tu nomas dinos quienes son y les partimos su mandarina en gajos.

-Igual le llamaron a mi papá y le dijeron.

-Debiste haberle hablado a Edward –dijo Kachiri –él tiene mucho poder de convencimiento. Y si dices que el director de la escuela es mujer…

-Kachiri, es una monja –reprendió Eleazar.

-Eso qué, no les quita el ser mujeres.

-Lo intenté, pero la directora sacó el numero del celular de mi padre de mi expediente –continuó Bree.

-Habrá que cambiar el número por el de Edward –propuso Garrett.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Sera demasiado problema. Para hacerlo tendríamos que meternos a la preparatoria y será difícil entrar sin que nos atrapen.

-Y si Bree lo hace y la llegan a atrapar se metería en un gran problema –continuó Zafrina.

-Exacto –dije mientras le daba el golpe a la bola, logrando deshacerme de ella –lo que hay que hacer, es que el señor Tanner pierda su celular, en un asalto –continúe insinuativamente mirando a Riley y a Garrett.

Ellos sonrieron cómplices.

-¡Asaltar a mi papa! –gritó Bree.

Kachiri le tapó la boca con las manos inmediatamente.

-Si.

-Los reconocería de inmediato –continuó Bree cuando logró soltarse.

-Ay Bree si no vamos a llegar a decirle "Hola señor Tanner, ¿nos daría su celular?" –remedó Garrett.

-Tú no te preocupes Bree. Todo estará bien planeado –le aseguré.

-Oye y ¿que pasó con tu amiga la estirada? –preguntó Eleazar.

-¿Quién? Isabella

-Si, o cual otra de tus amigas estiradas nos has presentado.

-No lo sé no la he visto, me dejo plantado hace unos días.

-¿Qué no te dijo que esta de viaje? –dijo Bree.

La mire.

-¿Y tu que sabes? –pregunté, pensando que después de todo no era una simple excusa para no verme.

Bree se encogió en hombros.

-Hace unos días llamo a mi papá, lo dejo a cargo de la compañía. Él dijo que ella se escuchaba muy ansiosa, como desesperada.

-¿Tu papá trabaja para Isabella? –preguntó Kachiri sorprendida.

-Si. El día que me suspendieron me llevó a la empresa en la que trabaja, es vicepresidente y al parecer la mano derecha de Isabella. Comimos los tres juntos.

Los chicos hicieron bulla.

-Lo genial es que Bree no nos ha dejado de hablar sólo por que su papi, es vicepresidente de una empresa –dijo Riley en tono jocoso.

-Cállate baboso.

-¿Qué mas sabes de ella Bree? –le pregunté preocupado ¿y si algo le había pasado?

-¿Qué? Amm… pues que el manda-mas de la empresa tuvo un atentado y estaba muy mal en el hospital. Por eso Isabella se fue.

-¿Hace cuanto fue eso?

-Yo que sé… creo que hace como dos semanas. No lo recuerdo bien.

_Entonces por eso me dejo plantado, seguro que cuando me fui, recibió la noticia y decidió irse con él –_.

Tome mi siguiente turno y le pegué con fuerza a la bola con el taco obteniendo punto.

-Hey tranquilo –dijo Eleazar.

-Déjalo, esta cabreado por que la noviecilla le salió toda una guarrita –intrigó Zafrina.

-Isabella no es mi novia –mascullé entre dientes mirándola con furia.

-¿A no? ¿Entonces por que te pones así? Estás celoso Edward admítelo.

-No, no lo estoy.

-No tendría por qué. Algo le ha de significar el tipo ese como para que ella se haya ido a su lado al saber que esta enfermo –dijo Eleazar tratando de disipar el comentario de Zafrina.

-Claro: la riata, el puesto y mucho billete –indicó la misma.

El comentario hizo que me hirviera la sangre.

-Isabella no es así, no creo, ella es… diferente a las demás.

Sabía que Isabella le tenía afecto a ese tipo, pero ella era mía. La sentía mía, me pertenecía, yo la había hecho mujer y eso me concedía derechos sobre ella. Dudaba mucho que ese imbécil pudiera hacerla sentir como lo hacia yo ¿Que le podía dar ese tipo que no le diera yo?...

La verdad me traicionó de golpe, él le podía dar mucho más de lo que le daba yo, pero ¿Por qué me sentía así? Para mi Isabella sólo era el acostón del momento, sexo, mi satisfacción. Dentro de un tiempo cuando me aburriera de ella la dejaría. En cambio él le podía dar amor, cariño, los lujos que ella quisiera, una bonita boda, hijos…

-Acéptalo Edward, tiene carita de ángel pero por dentro todas las viejas son unas guarras –dijo Garrett.

-Gracias –se ofendió Zafrina.

-Sabes que no me refiero a ustedes. Hay unas cuantas chicas que son diferentes, pero recuerda Edward "traje fino, sabrá dios de donde vino" y tu amiga andaba muy enjoyada el día que nos la presentaste. ¿Sabes como consiguió eso?

-Pero ese día Edward dijo que venían de una fiesta, que la había secuestrado –dijo Bree defendiendo a Isabella –recuerden cuando la vimos en el restaurant, lo más fino que traía era el coche y con mi padre es muy buena, no le vi joyas ostentosas, ni ropa fina cuando comimos juntos en la empresa. Iba con unos jeans y una blusa a tirantes sencilla con una chalina encima.

-El león no es como lo pintan Bree –dijo Zafrina.

-Ya basta. Déjenselo a juzgar a él –corto Eleazar.

(Bella)

Cuando abrí la puerta de la habitación, encontré a Marcus sentado sobre el sofá con la portátil sobre el regazo. Entre a la habitación y cerré la tapa de la computadora, él levantó la mirada, y me miro con fastidio.

-Isabella. Tengo cosas que hacer –dijo entre dientes.

-Si lo sé –dije mientras le quitaba la computadora –tienes que descansar y reponerte totalmente.

-Estoy bien.

-Si, aja. Bueno vamos.

Fui a la esquina de la habitación y tome la silla de ruedas. La lleve a su lado.

-Que disfrutes tu paseo –dijo sarcásticamente.

-Marcus, no puedes caminar.

-Si puedo. ¿Quieres ver?

Me miro retándome y después comenzó a ponerse de pie.

-Marcus, no debes.

Pero si Alice decía que yo era necia, no conocía a Marcus él lo era aun más. Siguió ignorándome todo el camino hacia la salida del hospital.

Aro me miro con cara de asustado al ver a Marcus caminando sobre sus dos pies y sin ningún apoyo o ayuda, me encogí en hombros. ¿Qué hubiera podido hacer con alguien tan obstinado como mi jefe?

-Sin comentarios –dijo Marcus cuando vio que Aro iba a decir algo.

Sin decir más se metió dentro del coche.

-Es tan obstinado –le dije a Aro –no quiso utilizar la silla.

-Cree que sigue siendo un fuerte bambino, pero tiene que entender que ya esta viejo y no tiene las mismas fuerzas de antes.

-Viejo el viento y todavía sopla –dijo Marcus desde dentro del coche.

Aro y yo reímos.

-Estas segura que el medico dijo que podía viajar.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Esta totalmente bien, sólo tiene que reponer fuerzas. De igual manera tendrá que usar la silla para abordar el avión, estará descansando el siguiente mes. Muchas gracias por todo Aro.

Aro asintió y subí al coche.

-Al aeropuerto –ordené al chofer.

El joven obedeció y condujo hasta el aeropuerto de Florencia.

-¿Estas seguro que quieres ir a quedarte a Washington?

-Isabella. En Nueva Zelanda no hay nadie que me espere a mí. En Washington tampoco, pero si hay gente que te espera a ti.

-Yo me quedaría contigo hasta que estés totalmente curado.

Marcus negó con la cabeza, y no dijo nada más. Estaba decidido a irse conmigo a Washington

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto Marcus se sentó en la silla de ruedas a regañadientes, pero abordamos el avión, el viaje fue largo y bastante cansado o al menos para mí, ya que Marcus se pasó todo el viaje checando sus negocios en la computadora.

Llegar a Washington de nuevo, me llenó de miedo por que ahora que había regresado, debía comunicarle a Edward que se iba a convertir en padre. Cuando bajamos del avión y salimos del andén ahí estaban Alice, Carlisle y Esme esperándonos.

-Bella por que no me contestaste el celular –me regaño Alice.

-Lo siento, se me acabo la batería y no lleve el cargador. Con todo lo que paso con Marcus no me di tiempo de ir a comprar otro.

-Me alegro que estés bien Marcus –dijo Carlisle.

-¡Ba! No entiendo de qué se preocupan si "Hierba mala nunca muere"

Me reí con Alice acompañándome.

Salimos del aeropuerto, para ir directo a mi departamento. O eso era lo que planeaba yo, pero Esme insistió en que Marcus se quedara en su casa. Ella alegaba que Marcus estaría mejor en su casa ya que yo tendría que descuidarlo mientras estuviera en el trabajo. Si Marcus se iba con ellos, seguro que tendría mucha gente que podría ayudarlo si lo necesitaba. En eso tenia mucha razón, y como Marcus jamás se opuso a esto. Pues no me quedo más remedio que ceder. Mi coche se había quedado en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto, así que en el fuimos Alice y yo dejando que Marcus se fuera con Esme y Carlisle.

Los acompañe hasta la mansión y deje a Marcus instalado en la habitación que había sido mía durante el tiempo que había vivido con los Cullen.

-Te prometo que vendré a verte todos los días. Después de trabajar. –le prometí mientras le acomodaba las almohadas de la cama.

-Si Isabella, no te preocupes, estaré bien.

Después de dejar a Marcus me fui a la casa de mi padre, para disculparme por no haberle avisado de mi ausencia. Si no fuera por Alice, mi padre se había quedado muy preocupado durante las dos semanas que estuve en Florencia. Pero mis planes fueron fallidos, ya que cuando llegue, estaba ahí el auto de Jacob, supuse que Leah estaba de visita.

No lo había vuelto a ver desde lo sucedido en la fiesta, y no estaba segura de querer verlo ahora, trataba de ahorrarme los disgustos lo más que pudiera, para no hacerle daño a mi bebito.

Al llegar al edificio la recepcionista me dio varias notas que me habían dejado en mi ausencia, todas de Edward. Había olvidado llamarlo cuando Aro me dio la noticia y después de que me entere de mi embarazo, no me atreví, deseaba decírselo en persona quería ver su rostro cuando lo supiera.

Entre a mi departamento y deje todas mis cosas, puse a cargar mi celular y me metí a bañar. Cuando salí mire el celular: llamadas de Demetri, Lauren y de Edward. Esperaba que en la oficina todo estuviera bien.

En cuanto a Edward, tenía que ir a verlo a su departamento, así que me arregle para ir hacia allá. Me puse un pantalón de mezclilla, tenia que disfrutar mi ropa mientras me quedara, seguramente que en unas semanas no iba a caber dentro de esos mismos pantalones. Tome mi chamarra y salí del departamento hacia el edificio en que vivía Edward. Cuando llegue, toque la puerta, el abrió.

-Hola desaparecida –saludó. –Pasa.

-Perdón por no haberte avisado –me disculpé mientras entraba al departamento, –surgió un viaje urgente y olvide el cargador de mi celular.

-Si lo sé. Bree me contó ¿Cómo sigue Marcus?

-Bien. Se recupero gracias a las transfusiones. De verdad, siento mucho no haber venido, me dirigía hacia acá, cuando me avisaron de lo que sucedió.

-Si, deja de preocuparte. Escucha, ahora tengo que salir.

-Ah ¿sí? –dije dando a notar que estaba sólo en pantalón y con el cabello, algo despeinado.

-Estaba por meterme a bañar –aclaró.

-Lo siento. Yo estoy aquí quitándote tu tiempo, es que… no sé pensaba… que podíamos, divertirnos un rato –dije mientras desabrochaba mi abrigo mostrándole la blusa tan escotada que me había puesto.

No sé a que parte de mi cerebro se le ocurrió que podía seducir a Edward.

La ultima vez que nos habíamos visto me había dejado ardiendo en deseo y ahora el sólo verlo así, hacia que deseara con todas mis fuerzas que me hiciera su mujer. Me acerque a él y lo besé, siendo correspondida por sus labios, los cuales tenían un ligero sabor a alcohol. Seguramente la noche anterior se había ido de fiesta, pero ese sabor pronto se disipo, haciendo que saboreara el suyo. Me tomo de la cintura, pegándome más a él y haciendo nuestro beso mas apasionado. Deslice mis manos por su perfecto pecho.

-¿Estas seguro que quieres salir? –susurré contra sus labios.

Él me miro un momento y después volvió a atacar mis labios, comenzando a deshacerse de mi ropa. En ese instante, me olvide de todo. Marcus, la empresa, mi padre, absolutamente todo dejo de existir. Me perdí en sus besos y en sus caricias, volví a sentirme como toda una hembra. Estar de nuevo con Edward así, me producía una sensación de increíble placer; sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo desnudo, sentir sus besos apasionados y sus caderas moverse contra mi haciéndome sentir tan mujer, era una combinación peligrosa para mi. Y ahora que podía razonar de nuevo, estando entre sus brazos, tenia en mi mente la idea que sólo Edward podría hacerme sentir de esta manera. Tenia que darle la noticia, tenía que decirle que iba a ser papá.

-Isabella –llamó.

-¿Si?

Me levanté sobre mis codos para mirarlo.

-Te estas cuidando cierto.

Evite que mi rostro mostrara emoción alguna.

-Isabella respóndeme ¿Te estas cuidando? –insistió.

Me senté sobre mis piernas y lo mire seriamente.

_"El padre se cegara y negara al niño como suyo"_

Recordé.

-¿Y que si no es así?

De repente Edward se levantó tomándome del cuello con sus manos, jadeé del susto, después sentí el fuerte golpe en mi cabeza cuando Edward me estampó contra una de las braceras del sillón.

-Escúchame bien –dijo entre dientes –yo no quiero niños. Mas vale que te estés cuidando Isabella, no quiero sorpresitas, por que lo ultimo que quiero en este mundo es tener un hijo, menos viniendo de ti.

En ese instante comenzó a presionar su mano en mi cuello. Sentí tanto miedo, puse mis manos sobre la suya intentando quitármelo de encima, pensé que me iba a matar, la mirada de loco que tenía era la que mas miedo me daba. El aire me faltaba.

-Me estas lastimando –alcance a decir.

Edward me soltó y volvió a recostarse en el sillón. Yo me senté, buscando llenar mis pulmones.

-Ahora respóndeme ¿Te estas cuidando? –insistió.

-Si.

Me masajeé el cuello para disipar un poco el dolor.

-¿Con que?

-Pastillas –mentí –ayudan a regular mi menstruación.

-Perfecto buena chica –susurro en mi oído hablándome como si fuera un perro, apartando mi cabello para poder hacerlo. –Entiéndeme, no quiero tener hijos.

-Entonces por qué no te practicas la vasectomía –dije cuidadosamente, temerosa de que una nueva explosión de ira –así evitas, cualquier riesgo.

El rió.

-Hago cosas divertidas con mi semen.

Volvió a tomarme del cuello, tenia tanto miedo, pero esta vez lo había hecho para levantar mi cabeza y volver a besarme. Justo en ese momento mi celular sonó, aproveche y frene el beso para ir a ver quien era. Demetri.

Iba a contestar pero él me quito el celular y lo aventó al otro sillón. Me tomo de la cintura y me besó.

-Es Marcus –mentí parando el beso.

-Ese imbécil ya te tuvo por cinco años y dos semanas. Ahora eres mía.

Edward volvió a hacerme suya estando yo sentada a horcajadas sobre él mientras se movía insistente contra mí para hacer su penetración mas deliciosamente profunda. No pude evitar olvidarme del asunto del bebé por un momento, me era imposible mantener la razón cuando me hacia suya de aquella manera, marcándome con cada caricia, y haciéndome gritar del placer con cada nueva embestida. Ambos terminamos agotados.

En ese momento, estando yo recostada sobre él y sintiendo su total desnudez, lo creía mío. Pero no lo era. No era de nadie, era un alma libre que quería permanecer así.

Tenia que decirle lo del bebé. Pero tenía miedo, muchísimo miedo. Las palabras de la vidente me retumbaban en la cabeza.

_"Los odiara. Y puede llegar a intentar matarlos"_

No, no quería perder a mi bebé. Y si para eso tenia que mantener oculto mi embarazo, lo haría.

* * *

¡Hola, hola hola! ¡Sorry por no actualizar! ¡sorry, sorry, sorry!

Es que he tenido tantas cosas que hacer, la uni y las fiestas aaah ya me tienen toda loca loca loca jajaja más, pero aca ando actualizandoles al fin uff

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo del fic :)

**Zeelmii Black Cullen Withlock: **_Si tenias toda la razón, nunca te dije que no. Seguramente has de estar muy enojada con Eddi por su reaccion, pero pues tiene sus razones... creo. Todavia no nos adelantemos a los hechos (no me arruines el final niña!) jajaja ok noo. Hey te acompaño en tu opinion de Chris, pero ve mejor la de Thor y ahi lo ves en su mayor esplendor. De te cae la baba de solo verlo... o eso me sucedio a mi... jajaja._

* * *

**Adelanto del siguiente capi:**

Levanté la cabeza para mirarlo. Él tenia un semblante preocupado, me examinaba.

– Si –mentí.

Se acerco a mí sentándose a mi lado en el sofá.

– Apuesto que no has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho.

– Lo siento mucho –dije masajeándome la frente.

– ¿Estas segura de que quieres permanecer aquí?

Negué con la cabeza.

– Me siento, no sé, débil.


	22. Mí Secreto

**Capitulo #22: Mi secreto**

* * *

Mi mirada la tenía totalmente perdida, veía el papel que tenía frente a mí, sin mirarlo en realidad, las letras que tenia frente a mi no tenían sentido alguno. No entendía nada, sólo sabia que eran letras.

-¿Isabella? ¿Isabella estas bien? –me llamó Demetri.

Levanté la cabeza para mirarlo. Él tenia un semblante preocupado, me examinaba.

-Si –mentí.

Se acerco a mí sentándose a mi lado en el sofá.

-Apuesto que no has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho.

-Lo siento mucho –dije masajeándome la frente.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres permanecer aquí?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Me siento, no sé, débil.

-Deberías ir a tu departamento, para que descanses.

-Hay mucho trabajo que hacer.

-Yo puedo hacerme cargo –aseguró. –Creo que ni siquiera debes conducir.

Se levanto del sofá y fue hacia afuera. Le dijo algo a Lauren.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu departamento? –me dijo cuando volvió.

-No, tengo que ir a ver a Marcus.

-Bueno, creo que Marcus entenderá que te sientes mal Isabella. –Se levantó del sillón –le avisaré que no iras hoy.

-¡No! –Grite levantándome para detenerlo –no, no, no le digas nada. Si él se entera que me siento mal se va a preocupar.

-Con justa razón Isabella estas totalmente blanca.

-No, Marcus no debe saberlo, si se entera me quitara la presidencia de la empresa –dije sin poder evitar derramar lagrimas.

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? Que te quiten la presidencia de la empresa.

-No, no, no tú no me entiendes, nadie entiende esto –contesté explotando en llanto.

No sabia realmente que me sucedía, me sentía muy susceptible pero sabía que no era por la nada.

-Isabella. ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada –refuté –tienes razón, tengo que… descansar. Me voy a mi departamento.

-Isabella creo que no deberías conducir. Te llevare yo.

Deje que Demetri me llevara, ya que yo no tenía ganas de conducir. Lo que había sucedido el día anterior con Edward me había dejado muy mal, había intentado contener mi llanto por mi bebé, pero el hacerlo sólo me dejo peor.

Después de que Demetri me dejo en el edificio me aseguró que después me traería mi coche, entre al edificio y subí a mi departamento, pero sólo lo hice para cambiarme, después volví a salir y me dirigí hacia la mansión de los Cullen. Lo ultimo que deseaba en ese momento, era estar sola.

Quería hablar con las personas, sentirme, querida por alguien. Tal vez era el embarazo lo que me tenía así, pero no podía evitarlo.

Al llegar a la casa de los Cullen, encontré a Esme en el jardín delantero, cuidando de sus hermosas flores.

-Hola Esme –saludé cuando llegue a su lado.

-Isabella linda, que bueno verte de nuevo.

-A mi también me alegra verte –dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla –Amm ¿Esta Alice?

-Oh no cariño lo siento –me contestó mirándome con gesto de disculpa –tuvo que salir desde temprano para recoger unas cargas de tela.

-Mmm bueno, creo que iré a ver a Marcus.

Esme me sonrió.

-Adelante linda, sabes que esta es tu casa.

Le sonreí y me encamine hacia la casa, haciendo una presentación entre susurros a mí bebé.

Le presentaba a su abuelita.

Subí las escaleras y al llegar a la habitación toque la puerta, pero nadie respondió, así que la abrí.

Al entrar, encontré a Marcus profundamente dormido. Sonreí al verlo, era una nueva cara de él. Entre a la habitación y me senté a su lado en la cama, se veía que estaba en un profundo sueño.

A pesar de su avanzada edad, Marcus era un hombre muy apuesto y bien conservado. Sus ojos cerrados, me daban a presumir la espesura de sus pestañas y cejas, con unos labios rosados y carnosos. Sus cabellos perfectamente peinados mostraban algunos mechones de canas plateadas, apenas con unas cuantas arrugas debajo de los ojos.

Por un momento me cruzó en la mente la estúpida idea de seducirlo ¿Lo había logrado con Edward no? Total ya que más daba, todo el mundo pensaba que lo que tenia lo había conseguido siendo su amante ¿Que mas daba hacerlo realidad? Pensé en desnudarme y despertarlo con mis besos. Y dentro de un par de semanas podría decirle que iba a ser papá.

Marcus no me dejaría sola, al contrario, estaba totalmente segura de que nos casaríamos para que recibiéramos al que seria su hijo dentro del matrimonio. Marcus me quería mucho y yo a él, lo conocía como la palma de mi mano ¿Qué más podría pedir?

Pero no, no podía hacer eso. No podía engañar a Marcus, no cuando él me había dado tantas cosas, además no tenía ningún derecho a engañar a mi hijo.

Suspire, me levanté de la cama y salí de la habitación para no despertarlo. Baje las escaleras, me encontré con Esme en la sala.

-¿Qué sucedió linda?

-Nada, que esta profundamente dormido.

Esme sonrió.

-¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? –pregunté.

-Bueno, podemos platicar un rato mientras les damos un poco de agua a las plantas del solárium.

Le sonreí y acompañe a Esme, ahí comenzamos a platicar de todo y de nada.

-Esme –la llamé un poco indecisa.

-¿Si linda?

-¿Te gustaría tener dos nietos? –pregunté, tratando de no ser muy obvia.

-¡Oh por supuesto que si! Sería maravilloso. Tan solo imagínate –la miré, Esme ya traía el rostro unos ojos soñadores. –Un par de pequeños corriendo por los jardines como alguna vez lo hicieron Emmet y Alice. Causando destrozos y rompiendo cosas por todos lados.

-Si –dije viendo el jardín lateral de la casa.

Me imagine a un pequeño de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes, corriendo por ahí y jugando.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas Isabella? –preguntó Esme sacándome de mis ensoñaciones, con un tono que me fue difícil de identificar.

-No lo sé –mentí –se me ocurrió.

Esme me sonrió.

-Pues a menos de que Rosalie este teniendo un embarazo múltiple, o mi querida Alice nos venga con la noticia de que se casará pronto o que ya esta embarazada, no creo que pueda tener dos nietos. Claro que la segunda opción de Alice no me gustaría mucho.

Reímos.

-¿Y Edward Esme? ¿Por qué no piensas que él pueda darte un nieto?

Esme suspiro, la luz de sus ojos se opacó por un momento.

-Edward es una bala perdida Isabella. A veces pienso que la que falló aquí soy yo. No supe ser buena madre.

-No, no digas eso Esme –dije poniéndome a su lado –tu eres una excelente madre no lo dudes. Ya ves a Alice, es una gran diseñadora y a Emmet un deportista muy famoso que tiene un matrimonio estable y esta por tener un hijo.

Esme me miró, sonriente y acarició mi mejilla.

-¿Cómo va tu relación con Erick Stanley?

-Bien, creo –contesté sin poder evitar que los nervios me llegaran.

Me aleje de Esme para seguir regando las plantas, aunque realmente sólo busque un pretexto para que Esme no me mirara a los ojos y descubriera que le mentía.

-Isabella. Hace unos días Carlisle y yo nos encontramos con la familia Stanley en un restaurant.

-¿A si? –dije sintiendo la mirada de Esme sobre mi.

-Si. Estaban festejando el compromiso de Erick con Carmen Denaly.

Me tensé.

-¿Acaso no lo sabias Isabella?

-No –contesté mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿No lo sabias por qué Erick no te lo dijo? ¿O por que jamás has sostenido una relación de ningún tipo con él? –exigió.

Voltee a ver a Esme asustada. ¿Será qué…?

-Hola familia –la voz de Carlisle interrumpió la discusión.

-Después hablamos –susurró Esme antes de ir hacia donde estaba Carlisle.

Esme lo sabía… Esme sabía que le había mentido y que no era Erick el hombre con quien había estado saliendo si no su hijo Edward. Y no dudaba que también supiera que estaba embarazada.

Me gire para saludar a Carlisle y después me desaparecí, volviendo a subir las escaleras para ir con Marcus.

Al entrar a la habitación no había nadie, pero había un sonido de agua proveniente del baño. Me senté sobre el sofá al lado de la ventana.

Tenia que irme, no podía permanecer aquí, de nada me serviría quedarme; Edward no iba a aceptar al bebé, incluso estaba segura de que seria capaz de obligarme a abortarlo si se enteraba de mi embarazo. Al enterarse Alice de lo sucedido me iba a odiar por haberme metido con su hermano, y con más razón cuando no se lo había dicho. Esme seguro estaba muy molesta conmigo por haberle mentido y cuando le dijera a Carlisle de sus sospechas él obligaría a Edward a hacerse cargo de mi bebé. Pero para cuando eso sucediera yo ya habría desaparecido.

Podía volver a Nueva Zelanda, ahí seria un buen lugar para vivir, tenía mi departamento que me serviría mientras encontraba una casa que me gustara. Si y sería una casa con un amplio jardín en donde pudiera correr mi hijo cuando creciera. Acaricie mi vientre.

-Seremos sólo tú y yo mi amor, solos contra el mundo. No necesitamos a nadie más.

-Isabella. ¿Con quien hablas? –preguntó Marcus, que acababa de salir del baño.

Lo mire, sería mejor que se lo dijera, no podía ocultárselo. Aunque se notaba que ya sospechaba algo, por la manera en que me miraba insistentemente a mi y a mis manos en mi vientre.

-A mi bebé Marcus. Estoy embarazada.

Abrió los ojos tanto que estaban a punto de salirse de sus cuencas. La noticia le cayó como balde de agua helada.

-Oh cielos. ¿Pero como? –Enarque una ceja dándole a mostrar lo obvio. –Bueno ya se como, pero… Isabella ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? No me digas que te convertiste en la amante de Jacob Black.

-¡No! ¿Quién crees que soy? Tengo dignidad Marcus –contesté ofendida.

-Entonces –exigió sentándose a mi lado. –Isabella dime quien es el padre de ese bebé.

-Eso no importa –respondí tratando de desviar ese tema.

-Si, si importa. Isabella ese idiota tiene que responderte o… cariño ¿Abusaron de ti?

-No. Marcus, eso no es lo importante ahora. Lo importante es que tengo que irme de aquí.

Marcus me miro como si tratara de leerme la mente.

-Isabella me estas asustando.

No se iba a quedar así, sin saber la realidad de lo que había sucedido. No estaba segura de si debería hacerlo, después de todo, aun estaba en recuperación. Pero si no se lo decía, tal vez pensaría que no confiaba en él, o que en realidad me habían violado, así que comencé a contarle todo. En realidad no era una historia muy larga, pero necesitaba decirle a alguien por lo que estaba pasando.

-Ayer… cuando fui a su departamento, iba… ilusionada por darle la noticia. Pensé que le daría gusto saberlo. Pero cuando regrese al mío, lo hice con miedo. Ahora Esme sabe de la relación que tuve con su hijo y no dudes en que se lo dirá a Carlisle, y éste va a obligara a Edward a hacerse responsable del bebé y entonces si me odiará. Prefiero quedarme con el recuerdo de un hombre al que alguna vez le pertenecí, a quedarme a su lado sabiendo que me odia.

-Lo amas verdad.

Baje los ojos, mirando mis manos.

-No sé. Lo quiero, de cierta… manera… después de todo el es el hombre que me hizo mujer, y nuestros encuentros han creado en mi algo de… cariño hacia él… pero amar es algo muy grande Marcus, amé a Jacob y –sonreí sin ganas y lo mire –no me fue muy bien. Hasta la fecha lo sigo amando, un amor que es imposible. No quiero dejar de amar a alguien que se que me corresponde a pesar de que sabe que lo nuestro es imposible, para amar a un hombre para él que únicamente he sido el acostón del momento.

Marcus suspiro.

-Dios Isabella. Mírate nada mas, te dejo sola unas cuantas semanas y lo que haces.

Me reí y baje la mirada.

-Si lo sé, soy un desastre.

-Y ¿Qué pasara con Charlie?

-Pues, le diré que me voy, si no le doy explicaciones será mejor.

-Le dolerá mucho.

-Lo sé, pero será lo mejor. La próxima vez que venga a Forks, lo hare con mi bebé para que conozca a su abuelito, y evitando de todas las formas posibles el encontrarme con alguien de la familia Cullen.

Marcus se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Este bebé es muy afortunado al tenerte a ti como madre –comentó acariciando mi vientre.

Le sonreí.

-Gracias.

Permanecimos abrazados sin decir nada, tan sólo haciéndonos compañía el uno al otro.

Me habría quedado ahí el resto de la tarde, recostada sobre su pecho y rodeada por sus brazos, y es que estaba tan cómoda. Pero recordé que debía ir con Charlie para hablar con él, me levanté y me disculpé. Pero tenia que dejarlo.

Salí de su habitación y baje las escaleras. Noté que Esme no estaba en la sala, así que fui a la cocina a buscarla, pero no la encontré ahí ni en el jardín. Así que opté por dejarle una nota en la sala, deje la nota y me dispuse a salir. Estaba cruzando el salón cuando la puerta que daba a la biblioteca se abrió, de ahí salió Esme.

-Isabella –me llamó.

-Oh Esme, te estaba buscando para avisarte que ya me voy. Iré a casa de Charlie.

-Oh no, por favor quédate un momento más. Necesito hablar contigo.

Obviamente a Esme no se le había olvidado que le había mentido acerca de mi relación con Erick.

-Esme ya es un poco tarde –dije intentando zafarme –ahora quiero ir a ver a Charlie. Mañana hablamos.

Claro que le estaba mintiendo, iría a ver a Charlie, pero para despedirme. Cuando llegara a mi departamento, empacaría y mañana temprano estaría en el aeropuerto.

-Por favor, insisto, tratare de que sea rápido.

Suspire. Esme no iba a desistir y seguramente si me iba ahora, por la noche la tendría a ella y a su esposo en la puerta de mi departamento.

_No podrás huir durante toda la vida_ –.

Era mejor enfrentarlo ahora. Resignada camine hacia ella, pasando a su lado entre a la biblioteca. Ahí encontré a Carlisle parado frente a la chimenea encendida, y por la mirada que me dirigió, él también ya lo sabía.

-¿Recuerdas aquella tarde en que me contaste, que tenías una relación con un hombre que era el hermano de tu amiga, y que temías estar traicionando a tú amiga por estar saliendo con él? –Comenzó Esme.

Me tense. Era momento de enfrentarlo todo, Carlisle no me quitaba la mirada de encima y sentía la mirada de Esme en mi espalda. Decidí hacer uso de aquel refrán que dice "el que calla otorga" y no respondí nada. Pero de algo estaba segura, tal vez habían descubierto mi relación con Edward, pero no sabrían que llevaba un hijo de él en mi vientre.

-Tal vez si cambiamos el nombre de Erick, que es el nombre que tú me diste en ese momento, por el de Edward. Y cambiamos el nombre de Jessica, por el de Alice. Las cosas tendrían más sentido ¿No Isabella?

Seguí sin responder.

-¿Tu mantienes una relación con mi hijo Edward Isabella? –preguntó Carlisle.

-Si. Pero creo que… seria mejor decir, mantenía. Y no creo que relación sea un término que describa lo que había entre Edward y yo. Sólo era sexo –contesté lo ultimo restándole importancia. Pero Carlisle cerró los ojos y sus manos también pero estas en puños como si eso le molestara –pero dejen de preocuparse. He decidido que esto se acabara.

-¿En verdad? –preguntó Esme caminando hasta ponerse a mi lado.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Si así es Esme.

-Creo que es lo mejor Isabella. Para ti y para todos –comentó Carlisle.

-Si, así es. Acabo de hablar con Marcus, mañana mismo me regreso a Nueva Zelanda.

En ese momento Esme comenzó a llorar, no entendí el motivo, sólo veía sus lágrimas derramarse por sus mejillas.

-Isabella no tienes que hacer esto –dijo Carlisle.

-Es lo mejor.

-Pero Charlie –dijo Esme con la voz quebrada –él te extraño mucho durante tu ausencia, y ahora vas a volver a alejarte de tu padre sólo por culpa Edward.

-¿Y Alice? –Continuó Carlisle –ella te aprecia mucho, me atrevería a decir que eres la única verdadera amiga que ha tenido, y en la única en que en verdad confía ella. Si te vas, se sentirá sola de nuevo, Isabella ella también sufrió cuando te fuiste a Nueva Zelanda

Carlisle tenía razón.

-Lo sé, y ellos no serán los únicos en sufrir. Pero es necesario poner tierra de por medio –respondí.

-Bella no lo hagas, no tienes que alejarte de la gente que quieres sólo por Edward –dijo Esme llorando, sentía como si me suplicara –si así lo prefieres le ordenaremos que no vuelva acercarse a ti. Se lo prohibiremos por completo.

Negué con la cabeza.

-No es necesario Esme, de verdad, la decisión esta tomada.

Di media vuelta y camine hacia la puerta de salida.

-Una más a la que mi propio hijo le destruye la vida –expuso Carlisle su rabia.

-Estas embarazada verdad Isabella –indagó Esme cuando tome la manija de la puerta.

El comentario hizo que me detuviera en seco totalmente tensa.

Ya lo había sospechado, Esme lo sabia. Sentía las miradas de los esposos clavadas en mi espalda a la espera de mi respuesta.

-Estas esperando un hijo de Edward.

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para que mi voz saliera segura y convincente:

-Te imaginas cosas Esme –respondí sin girarme.

Gire la manija y abrí la puerta saliendo de la biblioteca, dispuesta a salir lo mas rápido que pudiera de la propiedad Cullen. Esme lo sabía y no iba a detenerse hasta que se lo dijera, entre mas rápido saliera de ahí, menos eras las probabilidades de que Esme me sacara la verdad. Cruce el salón casi corriendo para salir de la casa.

Cuando estaba rodeando la glorieta, recordé que no había traído mi coche, iba a tener que caminar hasta el pueblo para poder tomar el taxi.

Me senté sobre la fuente un momento, sin poder evitar soltar mí llanto, me sentía sumamente presionada, quería que esto terminara ya. Ahora sólo quería dormir un momento, me sentía agotada y necesitaba descansar. Dejaría la visita a casa de Charlie para mañana.

Me puse de pie de nuevo y camine para salir de la residencia Cullen. Tome mi celular sin poder evitar recordar el encuentro que Edward y yo habíamos tenido la primera vez que había venido a su casa después de mi regreso.

-¡Isabella! –escuché a alguien llamarme.

Cuando me gire observe que era Carlisle quien me había llamado. Se bajo de su auto y camino hacia mí quedando a pocos pasos de donde yo estaba.

-Esme me dijo que no traías tu auto y el camino de aquí hasta el pueblo es muy largo.

-Si, pero no te preocupes, estaré bien –aseguré.

-Esta obscureciendo. No será bueno que andes sola por ahí tan tarde. Ven te llevo.

Carlisle era muy persuasivo y era mejor no llevarle la contraria, por lo que subí a su auto y condujo hasta Washington.

Me pareció extraño él que no mencionara palabra alguna, pero el silencio y la comodidad del mismo no fueron eternos.

-¿Estas segura de que te iras mañana?

No contesté.

-Iras a nueva Zelanda.

Carlisle suspiró. Esperaba no acabar con su paciencia.

-¿Edward lo sabe?

-Saber ¿Qué? –Me hice la desentendida.

-Lo del bebé que estas esperando.

-Ya le dije a Esme que se imagina cosas.

-Esme ya lo sabia –dijo tranquilamente, sin dejar de mirar la carretera –desde hace tiempo. Ella dice que la mirada, el rostro de una mujer cambia cuando espera un hijo, se vuelve más dulce y tierna.

No hable.

-Si tanto lo niegas, no te importara hacerte una prueba de embarazo ahora mismo.

Suspire.

-No y no planeo decírselo.

-¿Por qué?

-Edward no quiere tener hijos y menos conmigo. Él me lo dijo.

Lo escuche respirar profundamente, intentado calmarse.

-Tiene derecho a saberlo.

No contesté.

-Isabella. Ya estas decidida a irte ¿No? –seguí sin contestar. –Entonces no le veo el caso a que te vayas sabiendo que Edward no sabe nada del bebé que estas esperando.

-Carlisle te aseguro que tú no has visto a tu propio hijo como lo vi yo hace un par de días. Parecía un loco asegurándome que no deseaba engendrar un hijo y me dio a entender perfectamente que la última mujer que deseaba que le diera un hijo era yo.

-Está bien. Pero… si tú ya te vas ¿Qué mas da si lo sabe o no? Tu te iras lejos y él podrá hacer de cuenta que ese niño no existe.

Eso me dio mucho coraje, Carlisle estaba tratando por todos los medios posibles el que yo le dijera a Edward que le iba a dar un hijo.

-Piensa que… no sé tal vez en un futuro él se dará cuenta de lo que perdió. Que pudo haber creado una familia la lado de una mujer buena que en ese momento tiene un hijo que lleva su sangre y tal vez un hombre a su lado que la hace feliz. Yo no viviría tranquilo sabiendo eso.

Me reí sin ganas.

-Carlisle… tú y tu hijo son dos personas sumamente diferentes… Edward no tiene conciencia y me olvidara en cuanto yo desaparezca.

Carlisle negó con la cabeza.

-No lo creas Isabella… Edward y yo somos muy parecidos… antes las cosas eran diferentes, nos llevábamos bien, éramos una familia sin problemas; entonces él cambió… pero antes de eso Edward y yo nos llevábamos muy bien. Tenemos los mismos ideales… y yo jamás permitiría que un hijo mío llevara el apellido de otro, a sabiendas que mi sangre corre por sus venas.

Carlisle se detuvo frente a un semáforo en rojo y me miró, penetrándome con su mirada.

-Tú eras virgen Isabella. Una mujer exitosa, fuerte, orgullosa… pero inocente. Edward fue el hombre que corrompió tu inocencia. Sin una madre que te guiara en estos casos y la presión de no poder contarle a nadie lo que te sucedía, no actuaste para evitar el embarazo; y otra cosa que yo no permitiría es que mi mujer se acostara con otro, sabiendo que he sido yo quien la convirtió en mujer. Estoy totalmente seguro de que Edward piensa igual.

El comentario hizo que bajara la mirada.

-Edward se acuesta con todas y a la vez con ninguna Carlisle.

Carlisle sonrió. Era como si tratara de explicarme algo, pero yo no alcanzara a comprender.

-En todos los años que Edward lleva siendo como es nunca ha embarazado a una mujer Isabella. Por alguna razón olvido cuidarse al estar contigo.

Justo en ese momento arranco de nuevo, después de un rato llegamos al edificio. Sin demorar más abrí la puerta y baje del auto, lo rodeé y subí a la acera. Carlisle abrió la ventanilla del coche y me miro desde ahí.

-Por la razón que fuera Carlisle. Mi decisión es irrevocable y Edward no se va a enterar de nada.

-Los dos conocemos a Esme Isabella. Aun sin que yo se lo confirme ella esta completamente segura de tu embarazo, tarde o temprano se lo dirá.

-Lo sé, pero para cuando eso suceda… yo ya estaré en Nueva Zelanda. Edward no me buscara, por qué recordara lo que me dijo hace dos días. Es tan cobarde que no se atreverá.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro.

Carlisle encendió de nuevo el coche y se fue.

* * *

Hooola jeje ¿Como estan? esper que bien y les deseo que hayan pasado una muy feliz navidad.

COmo ven me he desaparecido unos cuantos diitas jajaja, pero todo ha sido para bien. Me fui a mi ciudad natal, ahi pasé navidad con toda mi enormisisisisisisima familia y fue todo taaan genial. Igual extrañe leer los comentarios hehehe

Yo tambien deseo darles un regalo de Navidad, y para eso les voy a publicar varios capis hoy mismo... y quien sabe si me comentan bonito pues quien quita y terminamos la historia para año nuevo... ¿Como ven?

**¿Que opinas Zeelmii Black Cullen? ¿que tal te pasaste tu navidad?**


	23. Tristeza Desgarradora

**Chapter #23: Tristeza Desgarradora**

* * *

Esa mañana me había despertado desde antes del amanecer.

La noche anterior me había quedado dormida desde muy temprano y pude dormir plácidamente durante toda la noche, había empacado todas mis cosas: mi ropa y mis pertenecías que no eran muchas, el departamento se quedaría solo. Marcus lo había comprado para mí y las escrituras las tenía él, ya veríamos que hacer con el, de todas formas volvería a utilizarlo cuando regresara para presentarle mi hijo a su abuelo y, creo que Carlisle y Esme también tendrían el derecho de verlo ahora que sabían la verdad.

Desde que desperté no había parado de pensar en lo que Carlisle me había dicho, después de todo tenía razón. Podría ir a decirle a Edward de la venida de nuestro hijo y antes del medio día yo estaría en el avión que me llevaría de regreso al lugar del que nunca debí salir.

No tenia derecho a ocultárselo, después de todo él también había contribuido a que este bebé estuviera donde estaba ahora. No le iba a reclamar nada ¿Qué iba a reclamarle? cuando sin darse cuenta me había dado el regalo más hermoso que me pudo haber dado. Tampoco le exigiría que le diera su apellido al bebé. Tan sólo le informaría de su llegada.

No pude volver a conciliar el sueño y recordé que aun no me despedía de Charlie.

Me metí a bañar y me cambie con ropa ligera pero abrigadora, aun era de madrugada y hacia un poco de frio. Salí del departamento con mis maletas y baje al estacionamiento en donde ya estaba mí mercedes, metí la maleta a la cajuela y conduje hasta Forks. Me estacione frente a la comandancia, las luces estaban encendidas y un par de policías estaban afuera tomándose un café caliente. Lo malo fue que nada mas de verlos se me antojo, por lo que tuve que bajarme del coche para poder comprarme uno. En algún lugar había escuchado que si a una mujer no se le cumplían los antojos durante el embarazo, el bebé podía nacer con cara de lo que a la madre se le hubiera antojado.

Yo no sabia si era cierto o no, pero no me iba a arriesgar a que mi bebito naciera con cara de café. Me estremecí nada más de imaginármelo.

Fui a una tienda cercana y me cumplí mi antojo, volví a mi coche y me recargue en este para esperar a Charlie mientras me tomaba mi café. Tardó un poco, pero tuve paciencia, cuando observe la patrulla llegando le dirigí una gran sonrisa. Él se estaciono y bajo inmediatamente.

-Hola cariño –me saludó acercándose a mi.

-Hola papá.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Debiste haberte levantado muy temprano para estar aquí a esta hora.

Le sonreí.

-Bueno, si, pero necesitaba hablar contigo.

Charlie me miro examinándome, y enarco una ceja.

-¿Sucede algo Bella?

-Prefiero que lo hablemos en otro lugar –contesté notando que la recepcionista se estaba tardando mucho en sacar las cosas de la cajuela de su coche.

-Bueno, ven vayamos a mi oficina.

Charlie y yo caminamos hasta la comandancia, y después de que saludó a algunos agentes entramos a su oficina, cerrando la puerta para tener un poco de privacidad.

-¿De que quieres hablar Bella? –preguntó.

Yo me senté en una de las sillas que estaba frente a su escritorio. Me moría de ganas de decirle que iba a ser abuelo, pero entonces me llenaría de preguntas y seguramente terminaría mandado arrestar a Edward y obligándolo a responderme.

-Bueno… –suspiré –papá voy a regresar a Nueva Zelanda.

La sonrisa se borro de los labios de Charlie y me llenó de tristeza ver como su mirada se opacaba.

-¿Por qué Isabella?

-Papá… yo…

-Es por el imbécil de Jacob verdad. Te esta molestando y prefieres irte.

-No papá, es por otras razones –contesté.

-El viejo ese de Marcus…

-No, no, no papá… no te imagines cosas y Marcus no tiene nada que ver en esto.

-¿Entonces? –exigió.

-Son otras razones que en otro momento te explicaré.

-¿Por qué no ahora?

Me puse de pie y me fui a su lado para besarle la mejilla.

-Por que ahora no es el momento. Te prometo que cuando sea la hora lo sabrás todo.

-Hija, no te vayas. Te acabo de recuperar –dijo derramando unas cuantas lágrimas.

Le sonreí, limpie sus lágrimas con mis dedos. Como quisiera llevarme su dolor como me llevaba sus lágrimas.

-Nunca me has perdido papá.

Charlie comprendió que aunque hiciera mas preguntas, aun no le diría nada y que mi decisión estaba tomada, así que no insistió más. Cuando salí de la comandancia lo hice anegada en lágrimas por la despedida.

Volví a subir a mi coche, con las palabras de Carlisle retumbando en mi cabeza. Ya me dirigía al aeropuerto, pero di media vuelta, aun tenia mucho tiempo, y parte de ese tiempo lo utilizaría para decirle a Edward lo del bebé.

Cuando llegué al edificio de departamentos en que el vivía baje del coche y subí.

Al llegar a su puerta toque un par de veces, pero nadie me respondía. Tome mi celular y llame al suyo, pensando que tal vez estaba con los chicos que me había presentado hace unas semanas, pero nada. Suspire, tal vez Edward no debía saberlo, nadie podría decirme que no había intentado decírselo.

Me dispuse a regresar el camino que ya había recorrido. Toque el botón del elevador, que no tardó mucho en llegar. Cuando se abrió, mire a una pareja que se besaba apasionadamente. La tipa le desabrochaba la camisa con una mano al hombre que estaba con ella mientras con otra le masajeaba su miembro, él no andaba tan perdido, pues la tipa ya tenía la blusa desabrochada con los senos al descubierto y le masajeaba el trasero con sus manos.

No fue eso lo que me sorprendió, si no que era Edward quien estaba con la tipa en el elevador. Aunque sorpresa no era lo que sentía en ese momento, era decepción.

Ellos comenzaron a salir del elevador, sin dejar de besarse. Tuve que quitarme de en medio para cederles el paso, pero ambos tenían los ojos cerrados y no se fijaban por donde iban. A pesar de que me había hecho a un lado tropezaron conmigo, la mujer fue la primera que me vio, y puso mala cara al verme.

-Ten cuidado por donde vas niña –me dijo con desprecio.

Edward volteó a ver a quien se refería la tipa esa.

-Isabella –dijo sorprendido al verme – ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada, ya me iba. Con permiso.

Entré en el elevador totalmente asqueada de lo que acababa de ver, el asco aumento al entrar al ascensor ya que estaba impregnado de olor a perfume corriente.

Y no había podido decírselo.

Pero a él que le iba a importar, seguro ahorita estaba reanudando su sesión de besos y dentro de unos minutos estaría haciendo gritar de placer a la zorra que iba con él. El sólo pensarlo me llenaba de coraje y rabia.

Sabía que no debía estar sintiendo esto, por que… lo admito, estaba que reventaba de celos. Lo creía mío, en mi mente Edward era mío creía que era tan mío como yo era suya…

El elevador bajo y llegué a la recepción del edificio totalmente deshecha. Llevaba en mi vientre el hijo de un hombre al cual no le importaba, y aun sabiéndolo, sin darme cuenta, estaba sintiendo algo que no debería sentir.

-¡Isabella! –me llamaron cuando salí.

Me gire para recibir de frente a Edward, su voz era inconfundible.

-¿Fuiste… viniste a buscarme? –preguntó. Parecía sorprendido.

-Si. Eres la única persona que conozco y que sé que vive en este edificio –respondí.

-Pensé que no querrías volver a verme después de lo que sucedió la última vez que nos vimos.

-Bueno… si hubiera decidido eso, las razones que tenía eran suficientes.

Edward suspiro.

-Si lo sé. Te pido una disculpa por eso. Sólo que me dio la impresión de que insinuabas algo que no me gustó.

_Si lo sé, y prepárate por que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo_ –.

-No te preocupes, todo está bien –mentí

Algo llamó mi atención y mire hacia atrás de él. Estaba la tipa con la que se había estado besando en el elevador, que me miraba con ojos retadores, como si quisiera iniciar una pelea.

-Tu amiga te esta esperando –dije con un asentimiento de cabeza en dirección al edificio –ve, no vaya a ser que se te enfrié.

Di media vuelta para ir a mi auto.

Aunque lo que más deseaba era besarlo para que esa tipeja se diera cuenta de que tenía dueña, pero no podía hacerlo. Primero por que se veía que ella seguro vendría a molerme a golpes, y segundo por qué no podía reclamar algo que no me pertenecía.

-Ella no me importa ahora –me dijo.

-Creo que no le gustara saberlo –contesté sin dejar de caminar.

Me tomo de la muñeca, girándome para envolverme con sus brazos.

-Eso no me importa –susurró contra mis labios –viniste para algo ¿no? Vamos a tu departamento.

Iba a besarme, pero me separé.

-No –contesté deshaciéndome de su abrazo.

Él sonrió traviesamente, regalándome esa sonrisa que me encantaba.

-Que Isabella ¿Estas celosa?

-No creo que tenga por qué –contesté sin mostrar emoción alguna.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció y me miró examinándome.

-Isabella ¿te sientes mal?

-No, estoy bien.

-Pues no parece… ¿segura de que estas bien?

Asentí con la cabeza. Sabía que este era el momento perfecto.

-Regreso a Nueva Zelanda.

-¿Qué? –casi gritó – ¿Por qué?

Las palabras no salían de mi boca. Sabía que su mirada preocupada cambiaria de inmediato en cuanto le diera la noticia. Lo mire un momento y después lo abracé, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo. Hundí mi rostro en el hueco entre su cabeza y su hombro e inhalé su aroma. Ese aroma a hombre que alguna vez me había invadido los sentidos. Edward me abrazó y giro su rostro para darme un beso en la sien. Supuse que ese era el acto más tierno que había hecho conmigo. Cerré mis ojos guardando ese recuerdo en mi memoria.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó en un susurro.

No respondí nada, y el presiono mas sus manos en mi espalda, pegándome mas a él y entrelazando una de ellas en mis cabellos.

Después de haberme llenado de su aroma por última vez, le di un beso en el cuello y después le susurre al oído:

-Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo.

Apenas me escuchó me separó de su lado aventándome fuera de la acera, casi me caigo al suelo, pero logre evitarlo, quedando en la carretera. Jadeé del susto y me apoye sobre un coche para erguirme y enfrentarlo.

-Te dije que no quería sorpresitas Isabella –dijo con rabia y en sus ojos brillando de ira y coraje, pero también sorpresa.

-Lo sé –conteste mirándolo –por eso me voy.

Di un par de pasos hacia atrás y me di la vuelta para cruzar la acera, llegar a mi coche e irme de ahí inmediatamente, así evitaría cualquier locura que quisiera hacernos.

-¡Isabella! –gritó Edward.

Me gire a verlo.

Entonces vino el golpe.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo, es haber visto el rostro de Edward horrorizado.

(Edward)

Al escucharla la separé de mi de inmediato para ver su rostro y verificar que no me estuviera mintiendo, pero sin querer lo hice con demasiada fuerza aventándola hasta la carretera. Ella casi cae al suelo, pero se equilibro bien. Se apoyo en un coche para levantarse y mirarme. Un mar de sensaciones me invadieron al escucharla decírmelo, pero me llamo más la atención una que no reconocí a primer momento, era un calor, dulce y abrazador que me llenaba el pecho. Un hijo.

_Dios_ –.

-Te dije que no quería sorpresitas Isabella –dije entre dientes sin poder contener mi enojo.

-Lo sé –respondió sin dejar de mirarme –por eso me voy.

¿Qué? ¿Se iba? ¿Se iba por que estaba esperando un hijo mío? Cualquier otra me habría reclamado, inclusive exigido que me hiciera cargo del bastardo.

Un reflejo llamó mi atención y gire mi rostro para darme cuenta de que venia un coche. Mire a Isabella que no había terminado de cruzar la carretera.

La llamé, ella se giro, pero fue tarde,… el auto la arrolló.

Me quede paralizado viendo como el cuerpo de Isabella giraba en el aire y caía de nuevo sobre el coche como si se tratara de una muñeca que es aventada sobre la cama.

Corrí para ver como estaba, la llame varias veces, pero estaba inconsciente.

-Vámonos de aquí –dijo la perra que había llevado a mi departamento.

Le tome el pulso a Isabella. Demasiado acelerado, si no se controlaba rápido le daría un paro.

-¡Una ambulancia! –gritó una mujer histérica.

Rodee el coche para ver como estaba el conductor, ignorando por completo a la perra esa. Él tenía la cabeza totalmente ensangrentada y en la parte trasera iba un niño que estaba muy asustado.

-¡Saquen al niño del auto! –grité mientras me subía a la capota donde estaba Isabella inconsciente.

-Si viene la policía harán preguntas. Te van a culpar –continuó la perra.

Le tome el pulso de nuevo pero este seguía igual, no tardaba en darle el paro, así que comencé a hacerle un masaje cardiovascular.

-Isabella. Isabella respóndeme. Isabella –traté de despertarla.

Si ella volvía a ser consciente, los riesgos de muerte disminuirían.

-Me voy, no me vas a arrastrar en esto.

-Lárgate entonces, te estas tardando –le contesté.

Ella me miro furiosa, dispuesta a armar un escándalo, pero la mire con desprecio y ella dio media vuelta, desapareciendo de mi vista.

-Isabella reacciona –llamé, pero nada.

La examine, estaba sangrando de un oído y tenia un golpe en la cabeza que seguro necesitaría sutura, el pulso no se le regulaba. Mire sus piernas, llevaba pantalón pero lo que sobre salía de el me dijo que tenia la pierna rota. Las ambulancias llegaron y lo primero que hicieron fue bajar a Isabella de la capota y tratar de sacar al conductor del coche.

-Tiene el pulso muy acelerado –informé al paramédico mientras subía a Isabella a la ambulancia –hay que regularizarlo o no tardara en darle el paro.

-¿Es usted pariente de la accidentada? –preguntó.

-Si –conteste para poder ir con ella.

Los médicos estaban revisándola en lo que llegaban al hospital. Entonces note la sangre que había en la pelvis de Isabella.

-¿Esta embarazada? –preguntó el paramédico después de notar en donde tenia clavada la mirada.

-Estaba –aseguré, sintiendo como ese calor que había inundado mi pecho, ahora se convertía en una tristeza desgarradora.

* * *

**¿Que team son?**


	24. Reclamos Descarados

**Chapter # 24: Reclamos Descarados**

* * *

Comencé a escuchar cosas.

Había un pitido muy agudo que me molestaba y una cosa que parecía respirar. Abrí mis ojos lentamente, parpadeando varias veces para deshacerme de la nubosidad, sólo veía algo blanco. Moví mi cabeza un poco para poder observar bien, pero el cuello me dolió. Me queje.

-Isabella –escuché.

Moví mi mirada para ver quien estaba conmigo en la habitación, hasta que enfoque a Marcus.

Le sonreí.

-Hola linda, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-No sé, me duele todo –respondí con voz pastosa.

Suspire tratando de moverme un poco, el dolor me invadió la espalda completa, extendiéndose hasta mi cuello, jadee del dolor.

-No te muevas –me dijo Marcus dulcemente.

-¿Qué me sucedió? –pregunté.

No me acordaba de nada.

-Tuviste un accidente… te arrolló un auto.

Las imágenes se me arremolinaron en la cabeza. Edward, su aroma, la mujer en el elevador, la furia en los ojos de Edward y entonces… nada.

-No lo recuerdas bien cierto.

Negué un poco con la cabeza, casi no me podía mover.

-Él que lo vio todo fue Edward, y a ese idiota no lo he visto.

Moví un poco mi mano al sentir algo en mi dedo índice, era una especie de broche y también tenia la aguja del suero.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevo inconsciente?

-Un par de días, el accidente fue muy fuerte. Tuviste un paro cardiaco y tienes varios huesos rotos.

Entonces recordé.

-Mi bebé ¿Cómo ésta mi bebé Marcus? ¿Qué le paso a mi hijito? –pregunté histérica.

Sin estar segura de si realmente quería escuchar la respuesta. Tenía tanto miedo.

-Isabella, tranquila –contestó Marcus acariciándome la cabeza –él bebé esta bien.

-¿Seguro? –dije aun con miedo

-Si linda. Aun tienes amenaza de aborto, por que la placenta se desprendió ligeramente. Pero el bebé y tú están bien. Tú algo magullada –dijo examinándome con mala cara –pero el bebé esta bien. Ya te adora tanto que se aferro a ti para no dejarte.

Sonreí y suspire, llevándome un dolor.

-Voy a decirle a Carlisle que ya despertaste.

-Si.

Marcus salió de la habitación dejándome sola. Acaricie a mi bebé con una de mis manos.

-Gracias por quedarte conmigo –susurré.

Seguí acariciando a mi bebito mientras Carlisle llegaba. Cuando él y Marcus entraron ambos me dirigieron una enorme sonrisa.

-Bienvenida –dijo Carlisle.

Le sonreí y el procedió a examinarme.

-Isabella, te has salvado de un milagro. Ya he atendido accidentes como el que tuviste y muchos no han terminado muy bien, algunas personas quedan paraliticas, y te estoy diciendo el mejor final que conozco, por que otras no llegan a salvarse, pero tu te encuentras en perfecto estado. En un par de meses, podrás hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Gracias.

Me devolvió la sonrisa.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Por el contrario, yo debería disculparme contigo Isabella.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, si yo hubiera respetado tu decisión de no decirle nada a Edward, quizás nada de esto habría sucedido.

-Oh, Carlisle no te preocupes, sé que lo único que intentabas era hacer lo mejor para mi bebé. No tengo nada que perdonarte.

El hombre no me respondió nada, sólo me dirigió una sonrisa, una que no le llego a los ojos, llenos de tristeza. -Ahora me retiro, tengo otros pacientes que atender. Con permiso.

-Adelante –respondimos Marcus y yo.

Carlisle salió de la habitación dejándonos a solas.

-Me asustaste mucho –me regañó.

-Lo siento. Pero tú también me asustaste aquella vez del ataque en Florencia, y yo no te regañé.

-Es diferente.

Mi padre término enterándose de mi embarazo, fue Esme quien se lo dijo, no comento nada, solo expresos cuantas ganas tenía de asesinar a Edward por lo que me había hecho:

-No tiene caso papá.

-Como que no tiene caso Isabella –dijo molesto. –Te profano hija.

Me reí.

-¡Y no tiene gracia! –continuó elevando la voz, obligándome a callar. Pero me dio risa el término que había utilizado. –Ese mal nacido, debería estar a tres metros bajo tierra.

-Lo único que ganarías con eso es dejar a mi bebito sin papá.

-¡Ese idiota no se merece tener un hijo! Y menos contigo.

-Él no quería un hijo papá. Yo tuve la culpa por no haberme cuidado.

-Cierto. Debiste de haberte cuidado. Pero de él Bella.

Suspire.

-Lo sé. Aun no puedo creer que esto este pasando.

-Bueno ¿Y ya decidiste que nombre le vas a poner a mi nieto?

Le sonreí.

-Pero papá, si aun no nace.

-Eso no importa.

Durante mi estancia en el hospital, mis únicos visitantes, eran Marcus, Esme, Carlisle y Charlie. Sue había venido una vez a dejarme flores, pero sólo una vez. Alice no se había parado por el hospital durante toda mi estancia. Supuse que Esme le había dicho lo de Edward y debía de estar muy enojada, a veces le preguntaba por ella a Esme, pero ella me decía que tenia mucho trabajo y que casi no se paraba por la casa.

-Bueno –dijo Carlisle al terminar mi revisión –después de casi dos semanas en el hospital, ya no es necesario de que estés aquí Isabella. Sólo hará falta que cicatricen las heridas, pero eso puede ocurrir mientras estas cómodamente en casa. El alta ya esta firmada y puedes irte cuando quieras.

Suspire de alivio, me estaba hartando de estar todo el tiempo recostada en la cama del hospital.

-Gracias a Dios.

Esme ya sabia por lo que me había traído ropa para cambiarme. Mi padre llegó al hospital a verme pero yo ya estaba lista para irme.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó.

-Nada Charlie–respondió Esme con una sonrisa –Isabella ya mejoró y Carlisle le concedió el alta para que pudiera salir.

-Me da gusto. Entonces ya podemos ir a casa.

-Si, volveré a mi departamento.

-No para nada –dijo mi padre –tú volverás a tu casa jovencita.

-Papá ya no soy una niña. Estoy a punto de convertirme en madre.

-Eso no significa que puedas hacer lo que se te de la gana.

-Bueno Charlie disculpe que me entrometa, pero creo que Isabella necesita estar tranquila y en reposo. Dudo que con Leah de visita en su casa pueda estar tranquila. Lo mejor será que venga con nosotros, sabe que usted es bienvenido cuando quiera y por Isabella, ni se preocupe, que ella estará muy bien.

-¿En realidad cree Esme que mi hija estará tranquila en su casa? Cuando ese mal nacido que la embarazó puede entrar y salir cuando se le venga en gana.

-Charlie ese mal nacido como usted lo llama es mi hijo y el padre del hijo que Bella esta esperando. Y tiene todo el derecho de acompañar a Bella durante su embarazo.

-Si Edward quiere acompañar a Bella en su embarazo, entonces que vaya y la vea a mi casa. Bella no tiene nada que hacer en su casa Esme.

-Papá tranquilízate por favor –pedí cuando noté que la vena en la frente de mi padre comenzaba a palpitar. –Se honesto por favor, ¿En realidad crees que estaré tranquila en casa, cuando Leah va y visita a Sue cada que se le viene en gana? Yo no me voy a confinar de nuevo a mi habitación, tan sólo por el hecho de que ella entre y salga de la casa cuando quiera. Además, los dos sabemos que aprovechara mi situación para burlarse de mí a sus anchas.

-Yo no lo permitiré hija.

-Papá si no te va a pedir permiso, y en todo caso no lo hará cuando estés cerca. Papá deseo volver a casa, pero por mi salud y por la de mi bebé creo que lo mejor será que me vaya con los Cullen de nuevo. Después de todo, Edward no ira si sabe que yo estoy ahí, por que ya me detesta por el hecho de estar embarazada.

-Bella, hija estas segura.

-Si papá. Solo será en lo que me recupero, después. Volveré a mi departamento.

Sabía que Charlie estaba preocupado por mí, pero a su casa no iba a volver. No dejaría que Leah se burlara de mí por nada del mundo. Sabía que en casa de los Cullen estaría bien, Esme no permitiría que nada me disgustara, y Marcus seguía hospedándose ahí. Así que con el a mi lado, nada podría pasarme. Ni siquiera Edward me molestaría. Tenía a muchos de mi lado: Esme, por el simple hecho de que le daría un nieto, Charlie, por ser su hija me apoyaría en todo, Marcus y el gran cariño que nos teníamos nos mantenía unidos y Alice claro, por que no iba a dejar ir a mi mejor amiga.

-No estamos solos mi amor –le dije a mi bebé –tenemos a mucha gente que nos ama. Y nos ayudará a salir adelante.

(Edward)

Ya me tenia harto los gritos que daba esta mujer. Claro que eran justificables considerando la intensidad con que la estaba cogiendo.

Saque mi miembro de su vagina y la gire recostándome sobre ella, volví a penetrarla y seguí con lo mío. Apoyándome con mi brazo derecho, mientras con la mano izquierda tapaba su boca para ahogar sus gritos, seguí en la misma posición hasta que me corrí. Pero no era lo mismo, desde hace meses que había dejado de ser igual. Saque mi miembro de ella, soltándola y me quite el condón.

-Dios… –dijo ella jadeante –eso eres, un dios sobre la cama. Dime quien fue la perra que te enseño a coger tan bien.

Me senté en la cama y la tomé por el cuello.

-No necesite maestra, yo aprendí solo –le aclare antes de volver a besarla, mordiéndole los labios.

Después de un rato de descansar me levante de la cama y comencé a vestirme para largarme de aquí de una vez por todas.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó, con cara de espanto.

-Vestirme ¿Qué no ves? –contesté mientras me ponía la camisa. Tome mi saco y saque mi billetera de donde saque un par de dólares y se los avente sobre la cama. –La noche en la habitación ya esta pagada –continúe caminando hacia la puerta de salida.

-¡Y TU QUIEN CREES QUE SOY! –Gritó – ¿Una prostituta?

Me encogí en hombros.

-Tal vez. Igual he tenido mejores.

-Imbécil –gritó mientras yo salía.

La ignore y salí del lugar.

_¿Qué esta pasando conmigo? –._

Hace meses que buscaba a alguien que me hiciera sentir por lo menos la mitad de lo que sentí con Isabella, sin encontrar absolutamente nada, ni siquiera parecido. En los últimos dos meses me había acostado con varias mujeres, todas diferentes, pero sin encontrar alguna que me llenara por completo. Encontraba satisfacción por el momento, pero para la siguiente noche, sentía de nuevo la necesidad de una corrida.

Si ese maldito bastardo no estuviera por venir al mundo, probablemente Isabella y yo aun seguiríamos siendo amantes… seguiría disfrutando de los placeres inmensos que me proporcionaba su cuerpo.

Pero ella estaba empeñada a traer al mundo a ese bastardo. Yo no lo quería y se lo había advertido, pero tenia la sospecha que para cuando yo se lo había dicho ella ya estaba embarazada. Pero también le había advertido que no me haría cargo de él. Que se las arreglara sola, debió de haberse cuidado. ¿De que demonios servía tener una cosa que no quieres? Para que traer un niño inocente al mundo miserable en el que vivimos, cuando sabemos lo que es la maldita vida, cuando sabemos que a lo único que vendrá al mundo será a sufrir, sentir dolor y pasar miserias. Lo mismo le había dicho a Carlisle cuando le pedí que le practicara un aborto a Isabella.

~~~~~~~~~~ Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~

-No se dará cuenta –aseguré aparentando indiferencia.

Carlisle me miro entrecerrando los ojos. Si no me equivocaba, él estaba decepcionado. Pero ¿Qué parte de no quiero un hijo no entendía?

-¿Y que se supone que le diré cuando me pregunte por el bebé?

Me encogí en hombros despreocupadamente.

-Que lo perdió en el accidente. Que el golpe fue demasiado fuerte y que el bastardito no lo soporto.

-Pero no es así Edward. El niño esta vivo, sangró por que la placenta se desprendió. El bebé vive.

-Pero ella no lo sabe –contesté, tratando de persuadirlo –Carlisle por favor, seamos sinceros ¿En realidad crees que seré un buen padre? ¿Crees en realidad que este listo para traer un hijo al mundo? Ni siquiera lo quiero. Eso debe bastar para que un niño no venga al mundo.

-Pero su madre si –respondió entre dientes mirándome con furia –para mi eso basta y sobra para que se mantenga donde esta. No me pidas que asesine a mi propio nieto.

~~~~~~~~~~ Fin del Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~

La verdad cuando Carlisle se fue y me di cuenta de lo que le había pedido me sorprendí. Nunca pensé que podía llegar a ese punto, a ser esa persona tan despreciable. Sinceramente me daba tristeza pensar en el aborto, pero ese dolor que me había invadido cuando vi la sangre de Isabella y pensé que ese bebé que yo había engendrado estaba muerto, no la había sentido nunca.

Supongo que buscaba una forma de respaldar el dolor que sentí, fui un idiota al no sentirme aliviado por que el feto hubiese sobrevivido. Pero eso no significa que yo deseara al niñito ese, sigo sin querer convertirme en padre.

Isabella ya se habría recuperado por completo, por lo tanto el famoso bastardito seguía vivo.

Como deseaba qué nada de esto hubiera sucedido, ni siquiera mi relación con Isabella.

Si, reconozco que en su momento lo disfrute mucho. Pero ahora no encontraba mujer alguna que me saciara y no quería volver a buscarla, no mientras ese engendro siguiera en sus entrañas.

Ya estaba en mi departamento, pero sólo, no había nadie más. En ese momento pensé que no debí haber dejado a la chica de esta noche. Hubiera podido pasar la noche con ella sin problemas, pero de nada habría servido, la satisfacción me duraba muy poco. Llame a los chicos, pero esa noche todos estaban ocupados. Las hermanas (Kachiri y Zafrina) tenían la noche ocupada en un compromiso familiar, Bree se había ido con su padre a un viaje de negocios en Florida. En cuanto a los demás, sin las chicas que les pusieran los pies en la tierra, estaban ocupados.

En vista de que no tenía nada que hacer, me dirigí a mi habitación para dormir.

Había algo, un sonido que no me dejaba descansar. Mire mi celular, que era el ruidoso. Tenía siete llamadas perdidas de Carlisle.

-¿Y ahora qué? –murmuré.

_¿Será que Isabella se calló de las escaleras y perdió al engendrito…? No, seria demasiada suerte –._

Iba a llamar a Carlisle, pero en ese momento tocaron la puerta. Me levanté de la cama y baje las escaleras para abrir la puerta.

-Por que no me atendías el celular –me reclamó Carlisle entrando a mi departamento después de que le abrí la puerta.

-Estaba dormido –contesté cerrando la puerta.

-Te llamé siete veces. De haber sido tu madre se habría deshecho de los nervios.

_Bla, Bla, Bla –_.

-¿En que te puedo ayudar, sucedió algo? –Pregunté –por que déjame decirte que no es nada normal que estés aquí.

-Vine para hablar contigo.

-Carlisle, mejor ni le muevas –advertí caminando hacia la cantina –por mas que me insistas no aceptare al bastardito de Isabella.

-No vine para hablarte de ella, ni de tu hijo.

Retire mi mirada del vaso que me estaba sirviendo y lo mire.

-Vine a hablarte de tu familia –continuó –Y te pido que no tomes, por lo menos no en mi presencia.

Reí sin gracia alguna, si no con amargura, pero lo obedecí. Salí de la cantina y fui a sentarme a la sala frente a él.

-Puedes decirme ¿Cuál?

-La que formamos Esme y yo Edward. La familia que teníamos con Emmet, Alice, Esme, tú y yo.

-Desde hace años que yo no tengo familia Carlisle.

-Eso no es cierto. Jamás has dejado de tenerla, sólo que tu te alejaste ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió Edward? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar tanto hijo?

-La vida –contesté como si hablara de algo obvio –la maldita y miserable vida.

-¿Maldita? ¿Miserable? Edward jamás te faltó nada. Tu madre y yo te lo dimos todo. Amor, techo, comida, lujos. No puedes decir que te faltaron atenciones.

-Toda la gente sufre Carlisle. De alguna manera u otra lo hace, yo decidí dejar de hacerlo. Prefiero utilizar el lema "Ríete de la vida, antes de que la vida se ría de ti"

-Pero no es correcta la manera en que lo haces.

-No sabia que hubiera una forma especifica para hacerlo.

-Pues la hay, –continuó serio. –Existe la opción de burlarte de la vida siendo feliz al lado de la gente que te quiere. Ahora tienes una gran oportunidad hijo, Isabella es una buena mujer, y estoy seguro de que si la trataras podrías…

-Ya basta Carlisle –lo frené. Él me miro con tristeza – ¿Cómo esta Esme? –pregunté para cambiar el tema.

-Muy bien… feliz por que va a tener dos nietos.

-¿Dos? –

_No me digan que mi puntería fue tan buena que… –._

-Si, tu hijo y él de tu hermano Emmet.

-¿Rosalie esta embarazada? –pregunté sorprendido.

-Si.

Sonreí.

-Emmet ha de estar reventando de felicidad.

Carlisle asintió.

-Traer un hijo al mundo es una gran felicidad. Sin importar las circunstancias.

-¿Por qué no me avisaron que Emmet iba a regresar? –pregunté para desviar el tema.

Carlisle bajo la mirada y suspiró, seguro dándose cuenta que no iba a ceder.

-Rosalie se lo prohibió a Emmet.

-Al igual que le prohibió invitarme a la boda. ¿Carlisle en verdad piensas que fue justo que hubiera tenido que ver a mi hermano casarse, estando yo en la última fila de la iglesia? Por que, que yo recuerde jamás he ofendido a Rosalie ¿Qué tiene contra mi?

-No se hijo. Tal vez Emmet le ha contado sobre ti y Rose prefiere no tener contacto contigo.

Bufé.

_Vieja engreída –. _

-En lo que se refiere a Isabella… ella esta bien. La amenaza de aborto pasó, ella y el bebé están en perfecta salud. Regresó a su departamento.

Debía admitir, que a pesar de que no le había pedido la información a Carlisle, me daba cierta alegría saber de ella. Pero sólo de ella. Ya desde hace semanas que buscaba la manera de poder saber algo.

-¿Cómo que regreso a su departamento?, pensé que se quedaría en casa para que Esme cuidara de ella. No me he parado por ahí por esa razón –dije casi reclamándole.

-Si lo sé… pero al parecer tuvo un enfrentamiento con tu hermana.

Entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas y Alice había terminado su amistad con Isabella por causa mía. No podía creer que Alice se hubiera enojado con ella sólo por haber tenido una relación conmigo. Era una tontería, pero no pude evitar sentirme mal por ellas.

-Bueno yo me voy –sentenció Carlisle.

-No espera –casi grité. Él me miro alarmado –Si Isabella no se esta quedando en casa con Esme. Entonces ¿Quién esta cuidando de ella? ¿Esta sola en su departamento?

Si estaba sola, no dudaría en ir a buscarla en cuanto mi padre se fuera.

-No –contestó mirándome ¿Era mi imaginación o mi padre me miraba con ojos divertidos? –Marcus se fue a vivir con ella a su departamento.

Me tense al escucharlo. Claro, el viejo rabo verde aprovecharía la ocasión para intentar algo con ella.

-Bueno, me retiro –se despidió Carlisle saliendo de mi departamento.

Apenas Carlisle se fue me puse de pie y fui hacia la cantina, tome el vaso que había dejado y me lo bebí de un solo trago. Después mire al vaso con odio, e imaginando que era la cabeza del imbécil de Marcus, estrellé el vaso contra la pared.

Isabella y él en un departamento, totalmente solos.

Me sentía lleno de una mezcla de rabia, ira y coraje de tan solo imaginar lo que podría estar haciendo ese viejo con ella; me daba envidia a sabiendas de la pasión que escondía el delicado cuerpo de Isabella. Y de nuevo me invadía esa incógnita ¿Que podía darle ese viejo decrepito que no pudiera darle yo? Podía jurar que nadie podría hacerla vibrar como lo hacia yo. Isabella era mía, mía, mía y de nadie más.

Pero de nuevo la realidad me invadió, repitiéndome de nuevo lo que yo no podía darle. Marcus le podía dar amor, cariño, los lujos que ella deseara, la boda que toda mujer desearía, inclusive lo creía capaz de darle su apellido al bastardo que ella esperaba.

Aunque la ultima idea hacia que la sangre me hirviera de coraje.

(Isabella)

Han pasado ya varias semanas desde el accidente. Mi pierna esta sanada y hoy Carlisle vendrá a quitarme la férula. Había pasado los últimos dos meses en mi departamento. Los planes cambiaron bastante durante la primera semana en la casa Cullen.

La única que deseaba que permaneciera ahí era Esme. Ni Emmet ni Rose fueron a visitarme, no era que me doliera, pero me parecía extraño conociendo a los Cullen, de quien si me dolía que no fuera a visitarme era de Alice. Pasaba todas las noches frente a mi habitación y no se había dignado a entrar, aunque fuera por lo menos para ahogarme con mi propia almohada. Claro que me merecía su rechazo, pero me dolía.

Una noche decidí enfrentarla, por lo que me propuse esperarla en su habitación, pero no fui bien recibida cuando ella me descubrió ahí. En pocas palabras me dijo que no podía hablar con una persona que no confiaba en ella, si no era merecedora de confianza ¿Por que habría de confiar ella?

Lo admito, me sentí mal, Alice jamás me había hablado así. Pero ahora lo hacia, me odiaba totalmente. Después de eso hable con Esme y con Marcus, no le iba a imponer mi presencia a Alice en su propia casa. No tenía necesidad cuando yo tenía mi propio departamento.

Durante los últimos meses me había aburrido mucho estando aquí. A pesar de que Marcus hacia lo posible por que eso no sucediera, de vez en cuando traía películas y las veíamos juntos en mi habitación, también hablábamos de negocios y otras cosas. Pero él tenía que hacerse cargo de las empresas, tanto de la de Washington como la de Nueva Zelanda y era entonces cuando me la pasaba sola en el departamento, algo aburrida o al menos en lo que llegaba Esme, ya que Marcus le llamaba para que fuera a cuidarme cada vez que salía.

Gracias al cielo iba a dejar de tener tantas atenciones, hoy Carlisle me quitaría la férula y podría dejar de tener a todo el mundo impidiéndome hacer cosas. Al sonar el timbre sentí mi corazón latir apresurado de la emoción. Cuando Carlisle entro desee que dejara a un lado los saludos y fuera directo al grano.

-Bueno… todo esta perfecto –dijo Carlisle mirando mi pierna con mirada clínica.

-¿Seguro? –preguntó Marcus.

-Si. Isabella ya esta totalmente bien. Solo no te apresures demasiado, la fractura está reciente. Lo que no te recomiendo es usar tacón o zapatos altos, o al menos no aun. Espera a que pase un mes para que no haiga riesgos.

-Ok. ¿Crees que pueda dar unos pasos ahorita?

Carlisle me sonrió y asintió. Él y Marcus me ayudaron a ponerme de pie y al fin pude caminar sin tener el peso de la férula sobre mi pierna, aun estaba caminando cuando recordé:

-Carlisle.

-¿Si Isabella?

-¿Cuándo crees que pueda viajar de nuevo?

Carlisle desvió la mirada.

-No lo sé Isabella. Yo no puedo determinar eso.

-¿Por qué no? Eres medico.

-Si Isabella, pero se necesitan otros estudios para determinar si el bebé podría soportar un viaje.

-¿Cómo que si podría soportar? –dijo Marcus.

-A causa de la altitud de un avión, el tiempo, cambios del clima y de lo largo del camino, la presión de Isabella podría volverse irregular y causar un aborto espontaneo.

Cubrí mi vientre con mis manos al oír eso. No quería perder a mi bebito por nada del mundo.

-Pero no puedo asegurar nada. Sólo esos estudios podrán decirlo –continuó.

-Bueno hare lo necesario. No quiero correr riesgos.

-De nuevo estas pensando en irte –dijo dejando ver un poco de decepción en su rostro.

-Si.

Esa misma tarde llame a un ginecólogo de la ciudad para hacer una cita. Ahora que ya estaba bien de nuevo, quería irme.

Ya se lo había dicho a Charlie, aunque trato de persuadirme, no deje que lo lograra. Hace varias semanas había soñado con aquel encuentro que habíamos tenido con la famosa vidente. Y a pesar de que intentaba convencerme de que ella era solamente una charlatana y que había mentido para engañarnos, no podía evitar sentir miedo.

-Bueno linda –dijo Marcus –tengo que irme.

-¿A donde?

-Debo ir a la oficina –contestó acercándose a mi para darme un beso en la frente. –Aunque no lo creo necesario, Demetri esta haciendo un estupendo trabajo.

Le sonreí.

-Siento haberte dejado botado con todo.

-No te preocupes linda –dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa –el fin justifica los medios. Bueno yo me voy. Cuídense mucho.

Marcus salió del departamento dejándome sola en la habitación. Bueno, no totalmente sola. Acaricie mi barriguita de tres meses. A veces me preocupaba por que aun no se me notaba nada, pero Carlisle decía que todo estaba en orden, ya que a las primerizas se les notaba hasta el cuarto mes. Pero es que estaba impaciente, lo único que deseaba era tener una barrigota enorme para presumirla ante todo el mundo y que supieran que estaba embarazada.

Lo sentía, sentía a mi bebito cuando estaba acostada y notaba la dureza de mi vientre, incluso ya sentía cuando se movía; ya no me podía dormir boca abajo, por que lo sentía.

Unos golpes a la puerta cortaron mis pensamientos. Me puse de pie y me dirigí a la entrada, seguramente a Marcus se le habían olvidado sus llaves, pero vaya sorpresita la que me lleve al abrir la puerta.

-¿Es verdad lo que me dijo Leah? –preguntó, entrando como perro por su casa a mi departamento.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –dije cerrando la puerta para seguirlo.

-Yo pregunté primero, contéstame.

-¿Y como pretendes que te conteste? No sé que maldito invento te dijo ahora tu mujer.

-Que te convertiste en una de las amantes de Edward Cullen –contestó.

Parece que Sue había pasado tiempo de calidad con su hija, comentado los chismes de mi vida privada. ¿Pero como? Si Sue no sabia nada. Sólo supo lo del accidente, pero no sabia nada de mi relación con Edward ni de mi embarazo, yo misma le había pedido a Charlie que no se lo dijera y realmente dudaba mucho que el lo hubiera comentado.

-Dile a tu mujer que deje de inventar cosas –contesté caminando hacia la sala.

Más que nada para darle la espalda y que no viera la verdad en mis ojos.

Jacob me tomo del brazo girándome hacia él y me encerró entre sus brazos como cuando tuvimos el encuentro en el baño, aquella vez de la fiesta.

-Suéltame –le exigí tratando de deshacerme de su agarre.

-Leah me dijo que te vio en la sala del departamento de Edward teniendo sexo con él.

Ok, eso cambiaba las cosas. Bueno no quedaba más que aceptarlo.

-¡Pues si! –Le grité soltándome de sus brazos con fuerza –Si me convertí en su amante y tan así es que llevo en mi vientre un hijo suyo.

-Mientes –masculló entre dientes.

-Viniste a que te confirmara lo que Leah te dijo ¿no? Pues ya lo hice.

-Estas mintiendo, sólo lo haces para hacer que te olvide ¡Pero no lo vas a lograr!

-No Jacob Black no te estoy mintiendo –dije con saña –seguramente Leah nos vio a Edward y a mí antes del accidente. Y no te mintió, por que soy la mujer de Edward Cullen.

-Mientes –dijo acorralándome contra la pared –mientes, tu eres mía ¡Mía y de nadie más!

-¡No! ¡No lo soy jamás lo he sido! Ahora le pertenezco a Edward. –Me quede mirándolo a los ojos, sin mirándolo en realidad, estaba en shock al notar la veracidad de mis palabras. –Le pertenezco al hombre que me hizo mujer –continúe, diciéndolo más para mi que para él.

-¡NO! –Gritó.

Dio un par de pazos hacia atrás, como si hullera de mi, pero después regreso y dio un golpe a la pared al lado de mi cabeza con el puño cerrado, me encogí pensando por un momento, que quien recibiría el golpe sería yo. Después se alejó y tomo la mesita de centro de la sala y la aventó hacia la chimenea, volviéndola añicos. Yo me quede paralizada en mi lugar, tenia miedo, sentía como si últimamente lo único que sintiera era eso y sabía que seguiría siendo así mientras yo no me alejara de todo y de todos.

Jacob seguía furioso, tirando todo lo que tenia a su alcance. De un momento a otro escuché un golpe en la puerta, cuando gire mi cabeza para ver note que habían abierto la puerta de la entrada. Por ella entro Demetri y detrás de él Alice. En cuanto Demetri vio a Jacob se dirigió hacia él y lo arrincono contra la pared, Alice se dirigió hacia donde yo estaba, preguntándome si me encontraba bien.

-Si –contesté –espera Demetri, no lo golpees –él me miro extrañado. Jacob me miraba con coraje y decepción en sus ojos. –Déjalo que se vaya, no vale la pena.

Demetri obedeció y soltó a Jacob a regañadientes, pero Jacob no aparto su mirada de mí.

-¿Por qué Isabella? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –dijo derramando lágrimas –yo te amaba, te amo.

-Lo nuestro se termino Jacob. Tú terminaste con lo que nosotros habíamos creado ahora lárgate antes de que llame a la policía para que venga por ti.

Jacob salió de mi departamento, dejándome con Alice y Demetri.

-¿Qué hacia ese idiota aquí? –preguntó Alice ayudándome a sentarme.

-No lo sé. Tocaron a la puerta y cuando abrí el se metió sin preguntar.

-Imbécil. Isabella si tu quieres podemos llamar a la policía para que lo arresten, después de todo invadió propiedad privada –dijo Demetri.

-No, no tiene el menor caso. Además es el esposo de mi hermana y no quiero un problema con ella.

-Espera… ¿el esposo de tu hermana te dijo que estaba enamorado de ti? –preguntó Demetri sorprendido.

Alice lo miro y con un gesto le indico que guardara silencio.

-Olvídenlo –determiné – ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-Venimos a visitarte –contestó Alice mirándome con gesto de disculpa –cuando llegamos a la puerta escuchamos los gritos y reconocí la voz del idiota de Jacob.

-Gracias –dije abrazándola –si no hubieran llegado no tengo la menor idea de lo que hubiera sucedido.

Alice me correspondió el abrazo y después de un momento nos separamos.

Observe los destrozos que había dejado Jacob, bueno el consuelo que me quedaba era que no iba a necesitar leña para la chimenea, ya que la mesita de centro había quedado deshecha dentro de ella. Sólo bastó acomodar unas cuantas cosas para que se no se viera tan mal.

-Rompió muchas cosas –comentó Demetri.

-Si lo sé, va a ser imposible que Marcus no se de cuenta –contesté preocupada.

-¿Sigue viviendo aquí contigo? –preguntó Alice.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, y noté en su rostro, cierta molestia.

-Pero que mal educada, no les he ofrecido nada ¿Quieren tomar algo?

-No gracias Bella –contestó Alice –la que debería de tomar algo eres tú. Digo, por lo del susto.

-Si, sobretodo por el bebé –continuó Demetri –por cierto. Felicidades.

Le sonreí y acaricie a mi bebito.

-Gracias. ¿Qué les parece si mi acompañan a la cocina? Para preparar algo.

Alice y Demetri me siguieron hasta la cocina, en donde me propuse a preparar unos emparedados.

-Oh… amm… Bella –dijo Alice –te trajimos esto. Para… el bebé.

Mire a Alice que me tendía una bolsita blanca. Le sonreí y la tome, al abrirla encontré ahí una bonita cobijita color amarilla, hecha de estambre y tela.

-Oh Alice esta hermosa –dije mirándola.

-Ella la eligió –dijo Demetri, ganándose un codazo en las costillas de parte de Alice.

-Gracias –le dije mirando a mi amiga –es hermosa.

-¡Isabella! –Escuché a Marcus llamándome a gritos – ¡Isabella!

Rodeé la encimera y salí de la cocina, no veía a Marcus por ningún lado. Me dirigí al pasillo y ahí lo encontré, saliendo de mi habitación.

-¿Marcus?

Él al mirarme, vino hacia mí y me abrazo con fuerza diciendo algo en francés.

_Merci Dieu pour le miracle de la vie et les nombreuses merveilles qui m'entourent et parfois pas de valeur. _

-¿Cómo estas? –preguntó mirándome preocupado.

-Bien no te preocupes.

-Isabella ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió ahí?

-Jacob Black vino a molestarla –dijo Alice saliendo de la cocina.

-¡ ¿Qué?! –Exclamó –Isabella ¿estás bien?

-Si, si no te preocupes, afortunadamente Demetri y Alice vinieron a tiempo para detenerlo.

-Maldito mal parido, vamos a la policía –dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

-No Marcus –lo detuve.

-Isabella, invadió propiedad privada, causo destrozos en el lugar y perturbo tu tranquilidad –continuó, mirándome incrédulo.

-Marcus no tiene caso. No quiero un problema con Leah, dejémoslo así –respondí como si fuera obvio.

Marcus se quedó muy preocupado por lo que había sucedido, y se negó a irse de nuevo a la oficina, por lo que se quedo en casa hablando con Demetri de la empresa, yo los escuchaba y comentaba algo de vez en cuando, pero notaba que Alice estaba aburrida. Me acerque a ella y le susurre al oído.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a platicar a otro lado?

Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno caballeros, se quedan hablando de negocios las damas nos retiramos.

-¿Y como sabes que el bebé será damita? –dijo Marcus.

-Me refería a Alice y a mí e igualmente me llevo a mi bebito conmigo. Estaremos en mi habitación.

Alice y yo nos dirigimos hacia allí y entramos. Me senté en la cama y ella se quedo de pie junto a la ventana. No dije nada, no sabia si ella quería hablar.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó.

-¿Por qué que?

-¿Por que no dices nada?

-Bueno, no sé en realidad de que quieras platicar.

-¿No? Por Dios Isabella tenemos tanto de que hablar –dijo como si fuera obvio.

Ella se acercó y se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

-¿Cómo fue? –preguntó.

Yo la mire confundida, y ahora que le había pasado.

-¿Cómo fue qué?

-Tu primera vez –susurró. Cuando Alice noto que no respondía bajo la mirada viendo sus manos –me dolió que no me lo contaras –confesó.

-Lo sé pero ¿Cómo esperabas que te lo contara? No sabía como decírtelo.

-Bueno, pero prometiste que me lo dirías y ahora es el momento –continuó con una gran sonrisa.

Yo se la devolví y comencé a contarle todo. Desde lo que había sucedido en el baño el día de la fiesta, hasta mi último encuentro con Edward. Ella de vez en cuando comentaba algo, pero sólo era un momento. Después se callaba y me pedía que continuara.

Cuando le conté que lo habíamos hecho aquí en mi habitación cuando ella estaba deprimida por lo de Jasper, se quedo de a seis.

-Ósea que mientras yo me moría del dolor ustedes muy contentos aquí gozando de la vida.

-Estabas dormida Alice. Además, no sé que me pasa que cuando me besa pierdo todo tipo de conciencia –contesté recordando sus besos.

-Ay Bella, jamás pensé que tú fueras a caer en las garras seductoras de mi hermano –dijo con gesto de disculpa.

-Pues lo hice –le contesté tomando sus manos –perdóname por no habértelo dicho.

-Ya no importa. Yo también tendría que disculparme por no haberte visitado en el hospital ni en mi casa. Sé que te fuiste por mi culpa.

-No, no fue tu culpa, fue la mía por no habértelo dicho –contesté derramando lagrimas.

-Hey ya –dijo ella sonriendo –no llores, ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi amiga?

Me reí.

-Lo siento. El embarazo me tiene un poco sensible.

-Uy si. Haber déjame hablar con mi sobrinito.

Me reí y me recosté sobre la cama,

-Hola cosita –saludó ella haciendo una voz algo graciosa. Siguió hablándole a mi bebito y diciéndole lo mucho que lo esperaba ella, su y mi familia, le habló de Esme, Emmet, Rosalie y el que seria su primo.

-¿Qué hay entre Demetri y tu? –pregunté.

-Somos novios –contestó como si fuera lo mas normal.

-¿Qué?

-Sip, me lo pidió hace dos semanas. En realidad lo quiero mucho.

-Me alegro por ti… no quisiera aguarte la felicidad, pero y Jasper.

-Me canse de esperarlo Bella. Tengo que hacer mi vida, de lo contrario, esperándolo me voy a quedar para vestir santos.

-Dime que tan siquiera hablaste con él.

-…

-Alice…

-Bells, ya si, no quiero que peleemos de nuevo, y menos por una persona como Jasper.

-Pero Alice, él te quiere.

-¡ya Bella!

No quería que mi mejor amiga, recién recuperada, se enojara conmigo, por lo que deje el tema por la paz, era la vida de ella y la iba a respetar, además yo había prometido no meterme ni tomar partido por nadie.

Alice se paso la tarde hablando con mi bebé y conmigo, hablamos de su relación con Demetri y algunas complicaciones que tenia en la relación, ya que Demetri recién le había presentado a Bree y al parecer la muchacha no la había aceptado bien. Por otro lado la pobre seguía creyendo que traicionaba a Jasper al estar con Demetri, a pesar de pensar con todas sus fuerzas que su ahora novio era su presente y no quería preocuparse por su pasado amor secreto. También me contó que últimamente tenia mucho trabajo, ya que Cameron Díaz había ido a comprar a su boutique, le gustó tanto la ropa que compro que lo publicó en una de sus paginas sociales, ahora Alice estaba vendiendo muchísimas prendas. Y muchas eran a grandes estrellas de Hollywood. Ella estaba muy feliz por ello, ser una gran diseñadora, reconocida entre las grandes estrellas era su más grande sueño, que ahora se estaba cumpliendo. Sin embargo su expresión de felicidad se esfumó cuando le conté que planeaba regresar a Nueva Zelanda.

-No Bella –rogó –no lo hagas.

-Lo siento Alice, pero tengo que irme.

-¿Por qué? ¿Edward te amenazó por lo del bebé?

-No, pero últimamente he recordado mucho lo que paso con la dichosa Madame Sasue esa.

-Cierto, lo que dijo del niño que venia.

-Si.

-Bueno, tú no eres la única embarazada. Rose está pasando por el quinto mes.

-Si, pero Emmet esta con ella. Yo sola tendré a mi bebé.

-No eso no, hablaré con Edward –sentenció.

-No tiene caso Alice.

-¿Por qué Bella? Después de todo él es el padre ¿no?

-Si, si lo es, pero Alice, él no quiere a mi bebé. No quiero que mi hijo sufra por el desprecio de su padre, prefiero que crezca sin él.

Alice ya no comentó nada, pero por su cara se notaba que hablaría con Edward.


	25. Infortunios

**Capitulo # 25: Infortunios**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente me levante desde temprano para estar a tiempo con el ginecólogo. Para cuando salí de mi habitación, Marcus ya estaba en la sala preparando sus cosas para salir, así que me dispuse a prepararle su desayuno, lo cual le sorprendió mucho, y también me felicito por lo deliciosa que estaba mi comida.

Después de que Marcus salió del departamento, yo me prepare para salir, estaba haciendo bastante frio, por lo que me arrope bien. Cuando abrí la puerta para irme me encontré a Esme ahí.

-Hola –la saludé sorprendida por haberla encontrado ahí.

-Hola Isabella ¿Cómo estas?

-Oh muy bien. Pero, Esme lo siento mucho, pero ya voy de salida –dije mirándola con gesto de disculpa.

-Lo sé, por eso vine, Carlisle me dijo que iras con un ginecólogo para poder verificar si ya puedes viajar.

-Si así es.

-Disculpa el atrevimiento linda, pero ¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Por supuesto que si Esme –contesté feliz, saliendo del departamento –es una estupenda idea.

Ella me sonrió y salimos del edificio en mi coche. Cuando llegamos al hospital y nos anunciamos en el consultorio, el medico no tardo mucho en atendernos.

Después de hacerme un chequeo completo, tomando mi peso y la longitud de mi pancita, –aunque seguía igual de plana –además de mi presión cardiaca y la de mí bebé, los pronósticos que nos dio el doctor fueron todos positivos. El dijo que tanto mí bebé como yo estábamos en perfecta salud, me dio una dotación para todo el mes de acido fólico y algunas otras vitaminas.

-No sabes lo mucho que me alegro saber que mi bebito esta bien –le comenté a Esme –así podre regresar lo mas pronto posible a Nueva Zelanda.

Al decirlo noté como Esme se ponía un poco triste, mas no desapareció la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Está bien linda, ¿Aceptarías ir a tomar un café conmigo?

Ni pronta ni tardía acepté, tenia muchísima hambre, sobretodo un antojo enorme de pastel de chocolate, a pesar de que había desayunado muy bien; por lo que Esme y yo nos dirigimos a una cafetería, no muy lejos del hospital, pasamos lo que quedaba de la mañana en la cafetería, y la tarde en un centro comercial, debido a que Esme insistió en querer regalarle algo a su nieto antes de que nos fuéramos.

-Las cosas están hermosas Esme –dije mirando el hermoso mameluco en color beige y con bordados en café que Esme le había comprado a mi bebé.

La parte trasera del coche iba repleta de bolsas de las diferentes tiendas a las que habíamos ido, sin contar lo que había en la cajuela. Esme había decidido que ella conduciría en lo que yo veía unas cuantas cosas que me tenían fascinadas.

-Si lo sé, ese en particular me gusto muchísimo. Aunque el azul también era lindo.

-Si, pero no sabemos aun que será –argumenté.

En eso estábamos, cuando de la nada apareció un tipo en una camioneta negra que nos cerró el paso. Esme frenó de repente para evitar el choque, haciéndome soltar la prenda que tenia en las manos.

-¿Qué sucedió? –pregunté.

-Se nos atravesó un loco ¿Estas bien Isabella? –preguntó, mirándome con preocupación.

-Si –contesté mientras veía que dos tipos se bajaban de la camioneta.

Lo siguiente, paso tan rápido que pareció como si estuviera sucediendo en una película.

Los dos tipos se acercaron al auto y abrieron la puerta del piloto ordenándole a Esme que se bajara del auto a punta de pistola. Ella temerosa obedeció.

-¡Rápido! –ordenaron.

-Ya voy –contestó Esme desabrochando su cinturón de seguridad.

Noté que fingía el temblor de las manos, ya que mientras con una intentaba desabrochar el cinturón, con la otra presionaba un botón en su celular. Esme bajo del auto y los tipos la jalonearon hasta el frente del coche mientras yo disimuladamente trataba de tomar mi celular para llamar a la policía.

-Esta no es –dijo uno de ellos.

-¿Cómo que no? Este es el coche, lo hemos estado siguiendo todo el día.

-La que queremos es más joven imbécil.

Al escuchar esto el otro se quedo viendo el cristal del lado derecho, en donde yo estaba. Pronto se dirigió hacia mi lugar y abrió la puerta del coche.

-¡Bájate! –ordenó.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? –pregunté con miedo.

-¡Que te bajes! ¡Obedece ya!

Deje caer el celular y me quite el cinturón para bajarme del coche. Cuando lo hice, el tipo me tomó de las manos y me jaloneo hasta donde estaba el otro, junto con Esme.

-Déjenla en paz, por el amor de Dios –dijo Esme.

-¡Cállate perra!

-No te atrevas a faltarle al respeto –le gruñí entre dientes al idiota que tenia a Esme.

-¡Cállate tu también! –me dijo el que me tenia a mi poniéndome una pistola en la sien.

-¡No! –Gritó Esme entrando en un ataque de histeria –déjenla a ella por favor.

-¡Cállate estúpida!

Pero Esme no hizo caso, siguió gritando que me dejaran en paz, estando ya en un ataque de neurastenia mientras uno de ellos me jaloneaba hacia la camioneta que nos había cerrado el camino. Yo me resistí, moviéndome para dificultarle el trabajo. Gritaba intentando desesperarlos con mis gritos, mientras ellos seguían ordenándonos callarnos, yo estaba entrando en el mismo estado de nerviosismo en el que ya estaba Esme por el miedo que sentía, impidiéndome así pensar en una manera de poder escapar de esta. El tipo me metió en la camioneta amarrándome las manos con un lazo.

-¡No! ¡No por favor no! –pedí.

-¡Cállate! –dijo, dándome una bofetada.

-¡Cobarde! –le dije.

-¡Cállate zorra!

Entonces escuche un par de disparos. El tipo que me amarraba las manos se giro a ver, dejándome ver a mí también,… Esme estaba tirada en la carretera, y el otro apuntándole con la pistola que traía en la mano, dándole un tercer disparo.

-¡Esme! –grité.

-¡Imbécil que no escuchaste que el jefe no quería muertos! –dijo el que me había estado amarrando las manos.

-¡Me tenían harto sus gritos!

-¡Es normal idiota, son viejas!

Aproveche la discusión para golpear al que tenia frente mío con las manos que tenia amarradas, hechas puño, el tipo cayó al piso con las manos en la cabeza y yo corrí hacia donde estaba Esme totalmente ensangrentada. Escuche más disparos, y entonces los tipos se subieron al auto apresuradamente. No me detuve a ver que hacían ellos, me concentre en Esme que estaba totalmente ensangrentada, tenia sangrando el pecho, y la cabeza.

Llamé a Esme, pero ella estaba inconsciente.

-Señorita –dijo alguien que se acercaba a nosotros – ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Mire al hombre que me llamaba, él llevaba una escopeta en la mano.

-No –contesté –necesito una ambulancia.

Entonces recordé que los celulares estaban en el coche.

-Señorita, yo nada más estoy de paso.

-No se mueva –le pedí –no se mueva, no la deje sola por favor.

Fui hacia el auto y tome el celular. Llame a una ambulancia, que llego unos minutos después, nos llevaron hacia el hospital.

Yo estaba muy nerviosa, Esme muy mal. A ella la pasaron a terapia intensiva, en donde ya no me dejaron pasar; a mi me llevaron a urgencias, me tomaron la presión. Preguntaba por Esme, necesitaba saber de ella, pero no me decían nada.

Me obligaron a permanecer recostada en una camilla, ya que no me podían administrar una tranquilizante por mi embarazo. Estando recostada en la sala de urgencias, vi pasar a Carlisle que iba a la recepción.

-¡Carlisle! –lo llamé.

Él se giró y sonrió al verme, yo me levanté de donde estaba y fui hacia él.

-Isabella ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Está todo bien con el bebé? –preguntó.

Entonces me detuve. Aun no le decían nada, aun no lo sabia. Él estaba tan bien, y dudaba que estuviera así tan natural si estuviera consciente del estado de Esme. ¿O será que Esme estaba bien?

-Señorita Isabella Swan –me llamó el medico que estaba atendiendo a Esme.

Carlisle se giro a ver al medico y yo me mostré detrás de él.

-Si aquí estoy –dije temerosa.

-Necesita llamar a los parientes de la paciente. Ella se encuentra en muy mal estado, es necesario informar la familia. Es urgente practicar una operación y usted no cuenta con la libertad suficiente como para autorizarla.

-Isabella ¿Que sucedió? –preguntó Carlisle mirándome, ya en estado de alarma.

Yo lo mire un momento, Esme era el amor de su vida y ahora ella estaba al borde de la muerte... no tuve las agallas para decírselo, miré al medico.

-Él es el esposo de la señora –susurré.

El doctor se dirigió a Carlisle y le dio todos los detalles de lo que sucedía. Apenas Carlisle se enteró salió corriendo hacia donde seguramente estaba Esme. Yo volví a tomar mi celular, tenia que avisarle a todos. Pensé en llamarle a Alice, pero ella seguro entraría en un estado de histeria que la pondría muy mal, así que llame a Emmet.

-Hola Isabella –saludó.

-Hola Emmet –contesté lo mejor que pude.

-¿Isabella estas bien? –preguntó, haciéndome saber que no había logrado disimularlo.

-No Emmet. No lo estoy –continué sin poder contener mis lagrimas –Emmet tienes que venia rápido al hospital de Forks. Esme esta en el hospital muy grave, le dieron tres balazos, dos de ellos en la cabeza –se hizo un silencio a otro lado de la línea que me dejo muy inquieta; después de un momento el grandote me respondió:

-Voy para allá –contestó apenas.

-Emmet –llamé antes de que colgara.

-¿Si?

-Alice aun no lo sabe.

-Entiendo.

Después, en menos de 15 minutos Emmet llego con Rosalie y Alice. La ultima, venia ahogada en lágrimas, que apenas me vio vino corriendo hacia mí, la abracé.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Isabella? –preguntó Emmet.

-No lo sé –respondí nerviosa –las cosas pasaron tan rápido, íbamos por la carretera de camino a la mansión, cuando unos tipos nos cerraron el camino y entonces nos ordenaron que nos bajáramos. Intentaron secuestrarme y sólo a mi por que cuando bajaron a Esme uno de ellos dijo que ella no era a la que querían. Esme les gritaba que me dejaran en paz… y entonces… tengo idea de que paso, me estaban metiendo a la camioneta y escuche los balazos.

-¿Cómo fue que lograste escapar? –preguntó Alice.

-Golpee a uno de ellos en la cabeza cuando se distrajo, y en aquel momento se escucharon balazos de un cazador que andaba por ahí. Ellos salieron huyendo, supongo que pensaron que era la policía –seguí sin poder evitar ponerme a llorar.

-Dios –dijo Alice sollozando.

-¿Carlisle ya lo sabe? –preguntó Emmet.

-Si.

Las horas pasaban y los médicos no nos comunicaban nada incrementando así la preocupación de todos. Carlisle llego después de un momento, pero no pudo decirnos nada, ya que terapia intensiva no era su área de trabajo y los médicos encargados habían decidido que a Carlisle se le trataría como un familiar más de la paciente. Después de un rato Marcus me llamo, había estado muy preocupado por mi, ya que no me había parado por la casa, cuando le expliqué que estaba en el hospital se preocupó muchísimo, después de un rato él nos alcanzó.

No pude evitar que me llevara de regreso al departamento, según él, el ambiente no era bueno para mí, estando embarazada. Cuando Alice y Carlisle lo apoyaron ya no pude hacer nada por quedarme ahí, inclusive Emmet había aprovechado para llevarse a Rose.

Al llegar el departamento le conté a Marcus todo lo que había sucedido durante el secuestro. Pero por más que le contaba, se ponía más mal, como si estuviera atando cabos.

-Te prohíbo volver a salir del departamento –dijo cuando terminé.

-¿Qué?

-Ya me oíste, no puedes volver a salir de aquí. Por lo menos no hasta que podamos volver a Nueva Zelanda, le daré la presidencia de la empresa a Demetri y arreglaré unos cuantos asuntos más para que podamos volver de inmediato. Mientras tanto tienes terminantemente prohibido salir me escuchaste.

-No entiendo nada Marcus –dije mirándolo como si tuviera tras ojos. –No puedo irme ahora de Washington, Esme esta muy mal, no puedo irme ahora cuando por mi causa esta en ese estado ¿En que andas metido?

No era que desconfiara de él, pero el tono que había utilizado al decírmelo había sido demasiado nervioso, como si temiera algo. Por un momento pensé que tal vez andaba metido en algo relacionado con la mafia.

-En nada Isabella, escucha, cuando hubo el ataque al banco, no iban a asaltarlo, el blanco era yo… intentaron asesinarme.

Al escucharlo me quede paralizada.

-¿Quién? –pregunté en un susurro.

-No lo sé, pero no le daré la oportunidad para que te haga daño a ti y menos al bebé.

Marcus se empeño en hacer su voluntad. Me dijo que si no lo obedecía, le diría a Charlie lo que estaba sucediendo, y conociendo a mi padre, seguro que me obligaría a regresar a casa, en donde pondría vigilancia las 24 horas del día. Así que no me quedo más remedio que hacerle caso.

Durante toda la noche no había logrado conciliar el sueño, estaba muy preocupada por lo que estuviera pasando, de lo cual no sabía nada. Antes de retirarme a mi habitación llame a Alice, pero ella me dijo que Esme seguía en el quirófano y que aun no sabían nada de ella.

Y para acabar de poner el panorama, era no noche lluviosa en Forks.

Estaba sentada en mi sofá acariciando mi vientre cuando mi celular vibró.

-Alice –susurré cuando observe la pantalla de mi celular.

_Oh dios que no sean malas noticias –_rogué.

Al contestar, Alice se escuchaba fuera de control, desesperada. Intente calmarla, pero ella estaba muy mal… Esme había entrado en coma profundo.

Fui a despertar a Marcus para pedirle que me llevara a ver a Esme, por lo menos para apoyar a la familia. Pero el se negó, aseguró que para hacer un secuestro así debió haberles llevado meses planearlo, para poder calcular todos nuestros movimientos y estar en el momento preciso para haberlo intentado. En pocas palabras, se negó rotundamente.

Al siguiente día cuando se levantó, le mostré mi molestia ignorándolo, aunque le había preparado el desayuno como el día anterior.

-Nunca pensé que fueras tan infantil –dijo en tono decepcionado, pero por el rabillo del ojo vi la sonrisa que traía en los labios y que trataba de disimular, como si mi comportamiento fuera para causar gracia.

No le dije nada y continúe comiendo.

-¿Es que acaso no puedes comprender mi punto?

-¿Es que acaso no puedes comprender el mío? –Dije imitando su tono –Esme es lo mas cercano que he tenido a una madre.

-Lo comprendo pero tu vida podría estar en riesgo Isabella.

Bufe y continúe con lo mío. De todas formas no esperaba quedarme aquí a esperar el momento en que Alice me llamara desconsolada para decirme la peor de las noticias. Marcus tendría que ir a la oficina en poco tiempo, entonces yo me iría al hospital.

-Bien, sigue actuando de esa manera tan infantil –continuó cuando no le hice caso. –Yo tengo que irme, iré a la empresa para cederle la presidencia a Demetri, nos vemos en la tarde. Por cierto, no intentes salir, le diré al portero que no te lo permita.

Al escucharlo lo volteé a ver, aunque lo único que divise fue su cuerpo salir del departamento, le lance un cojín. Argh viejo mula, pero ya iba a ver que eso no me iba a detener, yo iría a ver a Esme a como diera lugar.

Me levanté del sofá y fui a mi habitación para bañarme, me puse una blusita de tirantes y sobre esta un suéter de manga larga y cuello de tortuga, tome el suéter que me había regalado Sue y salí de mi habitación, encontrándome con Marcus sentado en la sala del departamento.

-Mira que eres terca –dijo con molestia.

-¿De casualidad no te mordiste la lengua?

Me miro entrecerrando los ojos y continúo hablando como si no me hubiera escuchado.

-Es por tu seguridad –insistió.

-Se cuidarme sola. Y ya no intentes detenerme Marcus, no lo vas a lograr.

Me dirigí corriendo a la puerta del departamento, y salí de ahí cerrando la puerta con seguro, para dejar a Marcus encerrado en el departamento y darme un poco de tiempo antes de salir corriendo hacia el elevador. Baje hasta el estacionamiento y tome mi mercedes. Marcus se disgustaría conmigo, pero necesitaba estar con la familia Cullen, y apoyar a mi amiga. Al llegar al hospital me encontré con Emmet y con Alice.

-¿Cómo esta Esme? –pregunté.

-Mal –contestó Alice, totalmente rota –el medico dijo que entro en un coma profundo.

-Literalmente, esta en estado vegetativo –siguió Emmet.

-Lo siento tanto –susurré abrazando a Alice.

Alice se abrazo a mi cuerpo y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, y la seguí yo sin poderlo evitar. De cierta manera lo que le había pasado a Esme era mi culpa, si no fuera por mi, ella estaría bien.

-Ya chicas, no se pongan así o yo también me pondré a seguirlas –dijo Emmet, tratando de aligerar el ambiente tan melancólico que había.

-Pues sería la primera vez que te vea llorar mastodonte –dijo Alice con la voz quebrada. Pero intentando sonreír.

-¿Dónde esta Carlisle? –pregunté.

-Con Esme –contestó el mastodonte.

Ya, él debía ser el más afectado por todo esto. Me daba tanta pena, sólo recordar como su mirada se opaco al escuchar las palabras del doctor.

Carlisle amaba con todo su corazón a Esme, incluso me atrevería a decir que era su motivación a seguir existiendo y ahora que ella estaba así, no quería ni pensar como se sentía Carlisle.

Intente imaginar como me sentiría yo en caso de que a Jacob le sucediera algo, pero la reacción que tuve no fue la que yo esperaba. No me alegraba el pensarlo, pero tampoco me invadía ese dolor que antes había existido al saberlo lejos de mí, o especular que algo malo le sucediera ¿Será que ese amor tan inmenso que antes había existido, se había terminado por fin?

Tal vez, era una buena forma de pensarlo.

-¡Tu eres la culpable!

Ese grito lleno de dolor me saco de mis cavilaciones. Me voltee a ver de donde provenía aquel grito, y reparé en que Edward se dirigía hacia donde estaba yo abrazando a Alice.

-Si no fuera por tu culpa, Esme no estaría así –dijo entre dientes, llegando hasta donde estábamos nosotras.

-Edward, Bella no tuvo la culpa de nada –dijo Alice poniéndose de pie.

-Y en todo caso que fuera así, dudo mucho que te interese –reclamó Emmet.

-También es mi madre –se defendió Edward. – ¡Y si no fuera por esta ramera ella no estaría en el estado en que esta!

-Edward te juro que yo no tuve nada que ver –susurré.

-Las cosas sólo se dieron así Edward –dijo Emmet.

- Esme estaba con ella cuando todo pasó ¿Qué casualidad de que ella salió ilesa?

-No, se los juro que yo no planee nada, de verdad lo juro –dije poniéndome de pie y mirando alternadamente a Alice y a Emmet.

-Lo sabemos Bella, te creemos –confió Emmet. –Ya agarraron a uno de los secuestradores y lo están interrogando. La policía investiga.

-Eso no importa. Si no fuera por tu culpa Esme no estaría así –continuó Edward, mirándome con rabia y desprecio – ¡ella jamás debió de mover un dedo para abogar por una ofrecida como tú! Ojala fueras tú la que estuviera al borde de la muerte, ¡Tú y tú miserable bastardo!

-Es tu hijo Edward –susurré, sintiendo que sus palabras me penetraban el alma.

-¡No! No ese bastardo no es mi hijo, sólo tratas de colgarme tu milagrito.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –grité.

-¡Yo jamás engendraría un hijo con una golfa como tú! –me gritó de vuelta tomándome con fuerza de los brazos.

-¡Ya basta!

Intervino alguien más. Temblorosa, moví mi mirada para ver a Carlisle acercarse hasta donde estábamos, obligó a Edward a soltarme, se interpuso entre nosotros impidiendo así que su hijo intentara hacerme daño de nuevo.

-Este no es lugar para que hagas una escena como esta –dijo.

-¿Me vas a negar que está es la culpable de lo que esta pasando?

-Si.

-Por Dios Carlisle –continuó con desesperación.

-Es la verdad Edward.

-Ella era la única que estaba con Esme.

-Por que era a Isabella a la que iban a secuestrar.

Se calló por un momento y me miró, estando yo aun detrás de Carlisle. En sus ojos había una expresión que no supe reconocer, pero esta se fue de inmediato volviendo a haber en su mirada odio y desprecio, impidiéndome así analizarla.

-Pues debió ser ella, habría preferido eso a que Esme estuviera así.

-¿A si? –Siguió Carlisle, cambiando su tono autoritario por uno sarcástico – ¿Y como para qué? Si Esme sufría mucho, por que su familia estaba destruida. Aceptaba que Emmet se hubiera ido de casa por que él ya iba a hacer su propia familia, pero tú, tú eras su preocupación, una preocupación que nunca se iba, que no la dejaba respirar tranquila. Y a ti no te importaba en absoluto.

Edward no respondió nada, sólo presiono su mandíbula, tratando de contener su coraje. Se alejó de nosotros, pero no se fue del hospital.

Todas y cada una de sus palabras me habían dolido tanto, que no pude evitar estallar en llanto. No podía creerlo, dudaba de su paternidad, no creía que el hijo que llevaba en mi vientre era suyo ¿Pero como? Si él lo sabia, él sabia que yo jamás había estado con nadie mas antes de que estuviéramos juntos, él había sido el primero en mi vida, y él único, jamás me metí con nadie más.

Era una idea estúpida, pero de cierta manera le guardaba fidelidad. El niño que llevaba en mi vientre era suyo, él era el padre ¿Cómo era que lo dudaba?


	26. Conociéndolo

**Capitulo #26: Conociendolo**

* * *

Los días han pasado, convirtiéndose en semanas. Semanas llenas de angustia y dolor,… Esme seguía sin reaccionar, no había ningún cambio.

Afortunadamente yo seguían en Forks, tratando de apoyar a la familia en todo lo que podía, aunque sólo lo hacia moralmente. Marcus había determinado por irse, ya que no podía permanecer en Washington todo el tiempo, así que regreso a Nueva Zelanda para atender la empresa y sus negocios, pero no se fue sin antes dejarme en casa de Charlie. El muy chismoso le comunicó todo lo que había sucedido, con Esme, el intento de secuestro inclusive el intento de asesinato que él había vivido. Por lo que Charlie como era de esperarse se alarmó y entre los dos literalmente me obligaron a regresar a casa y Marcus se encargo de ponerme aguarda espaldas por un par de semanas, pero como condición mía pedí que me dejara continuar trabajando en la empresa; Marcus con tal de que yo regresara a casa aceptó –aunque él muy tramposo condiciono que si el trabajar en la empresa afectaba la salud de mi bebé y/o la mía tendría que dejar de hacerlo, claro que de eso me entere tiempo después de que él su hubiese ido – No podía negar que me alegraba estar de vuelta, había recuperado mi vieja habitación, la cual los primeros días olio un poco a cuarto abandonado, pero el olor se fue pronto, y ahora estaba decorada con un hermoso cunero –regalo del mismísimo Marcus –el cual había puesto al lado de la ventana. Además de que había comprado una cajonera en donde ponía toda la ropita que compraba para mi bebito, pero pronto tendría que comprar otra ya que el número de prendas aumentaba peligrosamente gracias a la tía loca de mi hijo.

Charlie me tenia muy bien vigilada, después de llegar del trabajo era un verdadero acertijo salir de casa; pero me dejaba salir cuando Leah iba a visitar a Sue, así evitábamos enfrentamientos, era en aquellos momentos cuando iba al hospital a ver a Esme avisándole a Charlie cada que entraba y salía del hospital, por exigencia suya, si no era así al siguiente día no me dejaba salir, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Trataba de ir todos los días a ver a Esme, a pesar de que los médicos aseguraban de que ella se encontraba en estado vegetativo y que no era consciente de nada, a mi me gustaba hablar con ella como si estuviera bien. Le hablaba de tantas cosas, de todo y de nada a la vez; sobre todo trataba de informarle acerca de su nieto, cuando iba a la revisión mensual y el medico me informaba que todo andaba muy bien, se lo decía a Esme, estaba totalmente segura de que a ella le habría encantado acompañarme a las revisiones, como si se tratara de mi madre quien me acompañaba.

Hoy me tocaba revisión, el medico estaba tomando el ritmo cardiaco de mi bebé por medio de la ecografía, en donde también había podido verlo un ratito.

La emoción era la misma, me llenaba el pecho y me hacia sentir tan feliz haciéndome derramar lagrimas.

Cuando salí de la consulta, me fui directo a la habitación de Esme, había grabado con mi celular el sonido del corazón de mi bebito y me moría de ganas de enseñárselo…

Al llegar a la habitación entre sin avisar, pensé que Esme estaría sola, pero ¿Cómo se me ocurría pensar eso, cuando Esme era una mujer tan querida?

Ella no estaba sola, ahí junto a su cama y sosteniendo su mano se encontraba Carlisle.

-Oh –murmuré al verlo –lo siento. Pensé que estaría sola, la enfermera no me dijo nada.

-No te preocupes Isabella –contestó Carlisle con la voz quebrada.

-Mas tarde regreso.

-No, no es necesario. Adelante.

Le sonreí e hice caso. Me adentre en la habitación y le quite las flores marchitas que había en el florero, sustituyéndolas por unas nuevas.

-Hola –saludé a Esme acariciando sus cabellos y dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla. – ¿Hubo algún cambio? –pregunté mirando a Carlisle.

Quien, con la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos me negó con la cabeza.

Yo suspiré y continúe hablando con ambos.

-Hoy fui a mi revisión mensual. El bebé esta muy bien, él medico dice que esta un poquitín pasado de peso, pero que esta muy sano. Escuchen esto –saque mi celular y puse la grabación del corazón de mi bebé. Carlisle al escucharla, sonrió con ganas –es tu nieto Esme y esta muy bien, aunque sigue sin querernos mostrar su sexo –continúe, sacando de mi bolso la fotografía del ultrasonido y mostrándosela a Carlisle.

Él la tomo para verla mientras yo tomaba una las manos de Esme y la puse en mi barriga; estaba muy grande, pero considerando los seis meses de embarazo que ya disfrutaba y lo mucho que comía, es razonable. Pase su mano por todo mi vientre, a lo que mi bebito respondió con una patadita en el lugar en que había dejado la mano de su abuelita.

-Rosalie no hace esto Isabella –murmuró Carlisle devolviéndome la fotografía, con las lagrimas pugnando por salir de sus ojos, pero con una sonrisa genuina en el rostro –gracias.

Le sonreí. Deje la mano de Esme con cuidado y camine hacia donde él estaba.

-No tienes por que agradecerlo –le susurré, sentándome en un cachito de cama que había –Esme es, muy importante para mi, y me habría encantado compartir mi embarazo con ella. Además es la abuelita de mi bebé.

Carlisle me sonrió un momento, pero después sus lagrimas se derramaron… se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

-Ahora vuelvo –le prometí a Esme.

Salí de la habitación, encontrándome con Carlisle tirado en el suelo y con las manos cubriéndole el rostro. Fui a su lado y como pude me senté a su lado, le acaricie la cabeza tratando de hacerle sentir mejor.

-Tranquilo –susurré –las cosas se pondrán mejor.

-Es que te juro que ya no se que hacer –dijo con la voz rota. –Ella me hace tanta falta y, sinceramente no comprendo el por qué ¿por qué tuvo que suceder esto? Nunca le hizo ningún mal a nadie, al contrario se preocupaba por el bienestar de los demás –pasó las manos por su rostro con desesperación y siguió hasta pasarlas por sus cabellos, dejándome ver sus ojos anegados en lágrimas. –No soy nadie si Esme no está a mi lado.

Ahora comprendía la razón por la que se había salido, había preferido salirse y llorar a solas para que Esme no lo escuchara. Carlisle y yo teníamos la misma idea en lo que concernía a la conciencia de Esme, así como en muchas otras cosas.

-No digas eso Carlisle. Sé que Esme era tu complemento, pero no debes hacerte menos si ella no esta de la manera en que quisiéramos.

-Esme era mas que mi complemento Isabella –dijo con una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos –era mi todo, mi compañía, mi sol, la luz en mi obscuridad, el amor de mi existencia.

-Y lo sigue siendo Carlisle. No hablemos como si lo peor ya hubiera pasado, piensa que ella esta bien.

Carlisle rió, sin gracia.

-¿Cómo? La casa no es la misma sin ella. Las plantas se están marchitando y estoy manteniendo a Alice a base de comida rápida y visitas a restaurants por que sinceramente no sé cocinar.

-Tranquilo Carlisle, piensa positivo, eso es lo que importa. Pensemos en que Esme se encuentra bien, que ella nos escucha y que sabe que nos hace falta así ella le echara todas las ganas para poder ponerse mejor. En lo que se refiere a la alimentación, bueno… yo no soy una gran cocinera, pero puedo ir a prepararles algo para que coman.

-No, Isabella no es necesario, Rosalie va de vez en cuando.

-Tal vez, pero Rose tiene su propia casa –insistí –yo no tengo nada que hacer, si no estoy en la empresa o aquí me aburro muchísimo; puedo ir y cuidar un poco del jardín de Esme, y hacerles de comer.

Carlisle me sonrió y me abrazó, dándome las gracias.

-Aww que tierna imagen –dijo alguien, de voz gruesa y ronca–levántense de mi piso que lo tengo que limpiar.

Cuando Carlisle y yo volteamos a ver, estaba una mujer regordeta y de cabellos pelirrojos a medio teñir mirándonos con cara de pocos amigos, era la señora de la limpieza y nosotros obstruíamos su trabajo.

Carlisle se levantó y me ayudó a mí a levantarme; volvimos a la habitación donde Esme nos esperaba. Carlisle se despidió de ella y se fue. Yo me quede un rato mas con ella, hablándole como siempre: De todo, pero a la vez, de nada.

Después de salir del hospital, llamé a Charlie para avisarle que iría a la boutique de Alice y después a la casa Cullen; cuando le conté del compromiso que había adquirido con Carlisle no se mostro muy contento, pero no dijo nada.

Al llegar a la boutique de Alice, me fue imposible no darme cuenta que el lugar estaba repleto de gente. Había muchas chicas y se notaba que eran de la alta sociedad. Llegue a la caja para preguntar por mi amiga.

-Hey niñita, fórmate –me dijo una de las clientas que estaba próxima a pagar su mercancía.

-No voy a pagar nada –le informé y me dirigí a la cajera, una muchacha delgada y de altura media que masticaba un chicle apáticamente –disculpe señorita, estoy buscando a la señorita Alice Cullen.

Ella me miró con empatía un momento, revisándome de pies a cabeza y después siguió cobrándole a la clienta.

-La Diseñadora no tiene línea para embarazadas –dijo con aburrimiento, sin mirarme.

-No vine a que me diseñe nada.

-Ahora ella se encuentra ocupada, tiene mucho trabajo.

-Por favor señorita, dígale que la busca Bella Swan estoy segura de que me recibirá.

-Ya le dije que ella tiene mucho trabajo –dijo subiendo el tono.

Bufé y tome mi celular, para llamar a Alice.

-¿Hola?

-Alice, soy yo Bella.

-¡Bella! –gritó, haciendo que se escuchara hasta donde yo estaba. –Hay que bueno que me llamas, por que te tengo un regalo, que estoy segura que te encantara. ¿Podemos vernos ahorita?

-Claro –contesté –estoy en la boutique, pero no me permiten pasar a verte.

-Oh, de acuerdo. Voy para allá, espera un momento.

Un ratito después, Alice salió de la parte trasera de la tienda, se dirigió hacia mí con su típico pasito bailarín con el que siempre caminaba. Nos saludamos y ella me hizo pasar hasta su taller que estaba vuelto un desastre, parecía que por ahí había pasado un huracán.

Pero claro que había pasado uno y su nombre era Alice.

-Lo siento, pero con todo esto he tenido mucho trabajo, apenas tengo tiempo para comer.

-No te preocupes.

-Oh mira esto –dijo caminando hacia una mesita, sobre de la cual, tenia muchos papeles. Tomo una cajita verde envuelta con un listón marrón y me la dio –es un regalo para el bebé.

Le sonreí y abrí la caja. En la cual había una linda sonaja. Era hermosa, hecha de metal platinado y tenía muchas figuritas pequeñas de ositos, lunas, solecitos, estrellitas.

-Oh Alice, esta hermosa –dije mirando el regalo. –Muchas gracias.

Abracé a mi amiga.

-No hay por que. Es para mi sobrinito.

-Bueno supongo que hoy te daré las gracias por el regalo. Hablé con Carlisle y me ofrecí para cocinarles.

-¡En serió! –exclamó.

-Sip.

-Oh gracias Bella. Hace mucho que no como comida hecha en casa –dijo saltando de la emoción.

Me reí. Pasado su ataque de euforia puso sus manos en mi barriga sintiendo con sus manos como mi hijo se movía.

-¿Cómo te va con Leah en casa? –preguntó, mirándome con preocupación.

-No la he visto –contesté –trato de salirme de la casa cuando se que irá.

-Es lo mejor –continuó, acariciando mi barriga. –Te ves tan linda.

Le sonreí.

-Me siento, muy feliz –confesé. –Es tan hermoso sentirlo.

-Sip… Bells ¿Has hablado con Edward?

Negué con la cabeza. Sintiendo como la tristeza llenaba mi corazón, pasaba siempre que pensaba en él, me daba tristeza que dudara de mí, pero más que negara a su hijo.

-No Alice. No lo he vuelto a ver desde aquella vez en el hospital.

-Bella, creo que deberías de convencerlo para que forme parte del embarazo. A fin de cuentas el bebé no tiene la culpa de lo que esta sucediendo.

-Lo sé Alice pero él no quiere, me odia por que cree que yo planee el secuestro para lastimar a Esme.

-No lo creo –respondió, poniéndose pensativa –creo que más bien esta molesto, por que piensa que no esta listo para traer un hijo al mundo. Tiene miedo.

-Él no lo quería, me lo dijo. Claro que cuando lo hizo yo ya estaba embarazada –continúe, mirando a Alice.

Ella me devolvió la mirada y sonrió traviesamente.

-¿Y si haces que lo quiera?

Observe a Alice detenidamente, mientras con mi mano tacaba su frente.

-¿Alice, te sientes mal? –pregunté lentamente.

-No. Me siento perfectamente. Bella, anoche estuve pensando…

-Oh, ese es el problema, Alice no lo hagas, puede ser muy peligroso –la interrumpí.

Ella me miró entrecerrando los ojos, haciéndome notar que mi broma no le había caído muy bien.

-No me vuelvas a interrumpir –amenazó.

Yo le sonreí, y ella continuó:

-Si tu,… ay no sé, así como que no quiere la cosa hicieras un esfuerzo por hacer que mi hermano también sintiera lo bonito de tu embarazo.

-Estás loca.

-No Bella, en verdad creo que puedes… hacerlo, hasta creo que podrías hacer lo que Esme y Carlisle nunca pudieron.

Enarque una ceja, haciéndole entender que no deducía a que se refería.

-Tú puedes hacer que Edward vuelva a ser como era antes.

Reí sin ganas un momento negando con la cabeza.

-No lo creo Alice, a tu hermano sólo lo puede cambiar alguien que le haga enamorarse tanto, como para cambiar por ella. –Baje la mirada, viendo mis manos –para él yo sólo fui una más en su cama, una aventura más que le salió mal y ahora esta esperando un hijo suyo. –Moví mis ojos para volver a ver a mi amiga –No creo que yo pueda hacer algo por tu hermano Alice.

Alice bajo la mirada triste, para después volver a mirarme y sonreírme.

-Tienes razón.

Le sonreí. Así era de cambiante mi amiga.

-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir para prepararles la cena.

Alice aplaudió con alegría, me despedí y salí directo a la mansión Cullen.

Cuando llegue me di cuenta que Carlisle tenía mucha razón, la casa no era la misma, le faltaba luz… la luz de su creadora. Intente iluminarla un poco abriendo los cortineros de la sala y el salón. Al entrar a la cocina, la encontré hecha un desastre, no creía que Carlisle hubiera intentado cocinar y al ver que no podía, hubiese dejado esto así.

-Alice –dije determinante.

No hubiera podido ser otra.

Me dedique a recoger las bolsas y las sustancias desconocidamente extrañas que había en los recipientes; cuando termine de arreglar la cocina, me dedique a preparar la comida. No conocía mucho los gustos de Carlisle, pero si conocía los de Alice. Mi querida amiga, tenia cierto gusto por la comida italiana, por lo que prepare un delicioso espagueti, sólo que cambie la salsa roja, por salsa verde, además prepare un pastel de carne que esperaba fuera del gusto de Carlisle.

En lo que el pastel se horneaba, fui hacia el jardín. Noté que era necesario quitarles las hojas secas y regarlas, por lo que comencé con lo primero.

-¿Y ahora tu que haces aquí?

Me gire hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz que había escuchado. Al verlo le sonreí como boba, sintiendo como mi corazón comenzaba a latir desbocado.

-Le prometí a Carlisle que cocinaría esta tarde para ellos –contesté.

Él enarcó la ceja.

-Alice me pidió que les trajera de comer.

_Duende del mal _–.

-Vaya pues parece que tu padre y tu hermana deberían ponerse de acuerdo, siento habérteme adelantado, ya les tengo lista la comida.

Edward me miro entrecerrando los ojos, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? –preguntó bajando las escaleras hacia el jardín.

-Carlisle me comentó que el jardín de Esme se estaba marchitando –contesté, volviendo con lo mío –parece que últimamente nadie tiene el tiempo que Esme les ponía. Así que tratare de hacer lo necesario para que cuando Esme regrese no encuentre su jardín en tan mal estado.

-Hablas como si Esme fuera a regresar del coma.

-¡Va a hacerlo! –exclamé. –Estoy segura de que ella va a despertar. Sólo se esta tomando un descansito de todo el trabajo que hace.

Él me miro como si tuviera tres ojos, a lo que yo respondí con una sonrisa.

-Hay que quitarles primero la basura –comentó.

-Si lo sé, en eso estoy, pero tienen mucha. ¿Me ayudas? Me gustaría que cuando Carlisle regrese del hospital encuentre el jardín de Esme… no sé… lindo.

-Tienes demasiado interés en lo que hace feliz a Carlisle ¿No crees? –dijo insinuativamente, empezando con una de las macetas que había a su lado.

-Tal vez –contesté –pero de cierta forma, me gustaría darle un poquito de felicidad. Creo que, de todos nosotros es él quien que esta sufriendo más con lo que esta pasando.

-Nosotros también sufrimos –dijo, como si se defendiera por haberle reprochado algo.

-Si lo sé –contesté de inmediato –pero tu dolor, el de Emmet o incluso el de Alice es diferente ¿No te imaginas, lo ha de ser tener al amor de tu vida al borde de la muerte? –Eche un vistazo, hacia el lugar en que Edward se encontraba, estaba algo pensativo. –Debe ser terrible ¿No crees?

-Tal vez.

En cierta manera me irrito su frialdad, pero me recordé que estaba hablando con el tempano de hielo Edward Cullen… si tan solo hubiese alguien que le mostrara lo agradable que era el calor de la amistad, el cariño o inclusive el amor.

En ese momento, pensando en el calor, recordé:

-¡Oh dios! –exclamé, casi gritando. Él se giro a verme alarmado –el pastel.

Entre de nuevo a la casa y fui directo a la cocina, en donde gracias a Dios alcance a rescatar el pastel.

Cuando regrese al jardín, me di cuenta que Edward tenia en su mano una carpeta. Me acerque a él, advirtiendo que era la carpeta en donde venia la fotografía del ultrasonido. Edward la miraba detenidamente, y con una ligera curvatura en las comisuras de sus labios.

Carraspeé sacándolo de sus pensamientos, él se giró asustado, escondiendo la carpeta detrás de si, como un niño al que lo atrapan agarrando dulces antes de comer.

-Lo siento –se disculpó, cuando por mi mirada supo que me había dado cuenta –la carpeta se cayó, fue un accidente.

-No te preocupes –contesté sonriéndole.

Me devolvió la carpeta y yo la guarde en mi bolso, acomodándola de tal forma que "accidentalmente" se viera parte de la fotografía, ahí donde se veía la cabecita del bebé.

Edward y yo pasamos el resto de la mañana limpiando y arreglando el jardín de Esme. Quitamos todas las hojas secas, limpiamos las que estaban llenas de tierra o telarañas y les pusimos agua.

No menciono palabra alguna, sólo limpiaba las flores y les quitaba esas hierbitas que les eran innecesarias. Apenas terminamos, se fue sin decir palabra alguna.

La tarde siguiente cuando yo llegue él ya estaba ahí en la casa poniéndole un poco de abono a las plantas del solárium, cuando terminó fue a la cocina y preguntó por la comida, me contó que no había tenido tiempo de comer ese día y que ya comenzaba a sentir la descompensación, le serví y comimos juntos. El silencio era incomodo, pero me sentía muy nerviosa, no sabia de que hablar.

A la mañana siguiente cuando llegue a la mansión, encontré a Edward en el jardín, estaba haciendo no sé que con una maceta. No me atreví a ir a preguntarle, el día anterior su seriedad había sido inquebrantable, por lo que opte en ir a la cocina para preparar la comida.

Esa mañana, después de terminar todo el trabajo que tenia pendiente, me había ido de la empresa desde temprano, para ir al hospital aunque no tenia cita con el ginecólogo, me quede toda la mañana con Esme y después le había llevado un desayuno a Carlisle, pues el día anterior no lo había visto muy bien –traía unas terribles ojeras debajo de los ojos y su piel había perdido color –y no quería que Esme lo encontrase en mal estado cuando ella despertara, seguro lo regañaría. Esta tarde haría una deliciosa sopa de verduras para que tanto él como Alice se nutrieran.

-Parece que vas a estar viniendo todos los días –dijo Edward entrando a la cocina.

Lo mire dirigirse al fregadero para lavarse las manos.

-Así es, lo hare hasta que Carlisle se harte de mi comida o de mi presencia en su casa –contesté.

-Pues dudo mucho que se harte de tu comida, eso huele muy bien.

Voltee a verlo frunciendo el ceño para ver si estaba bromeando, pero no lo parecía.

-¿Estas jugando cierto?

-No –aseguró. Se acerco a la estufa en donde estaba cociendo la vinagreta. – ¿Qué es?

-Amm… pues esa será la vinagreta para las brochetas de pollo.

-Suena bien.

-Gracias –susurré extrañada.

Tome la bolsa de donde llevaba las calabazas para la sopa y me dispuse a ir al fregadero donde las lavaría, pero en ese momento mi bebito futbolista me dio una patada en la parte baja del vientre que me dolió mucho, haciéndome soltar un jadeo.

-Isabella ¿Estas bien? –preguntó Edward viniendo hacia donde yo estaba.

-Si, es sólo que al parecer el bebé será futbolista –contesté.

Él no dijo nada y se puso a recoger las calabazas que había dejado caer para sostenerme la barriga.

Cerré mis ojos y respire un par de veces para ayudar a que el dolor se fuera.

-Parece que te dolió mucho –comentó él.

-Bástate –confesé –es la primera vez que me duele tanto una de sus pataditas.

-¿Lo hace seguido? –preguntó, como no queriendo la cosa.

-Si –respondí –lo hace mas cuando hablo con él, es como si me diera una respuesta a lo que sea que la loca de su madre le diga.

-¿Él? Será niño –especuló.

Me reí.

-No lo sé. Nunca se deja ver en los ultrasonidos, por lo menos hasta ahorita.

Sonrió.

-¿Pudoroso?

Me reí aun más.

-Tal vez.

-Como su mamá –dijo mirándome.

No pude evitar sonrojarme, baje la mirada avergonzada y me dispuse a seguir con lo que hacia. Edward me ayudó con algunas cosas, mientras me hacia platica. Me sentía tan tranquila con él, todo ese miedo que había sentido durante estos meses, se había esfumado en esos momentos; no conversábamos de nada en particular sólo cosas triviales. Pidió que le platicara de los años que había vivido en Nueva Zelanda, así que le conté la manera en que había conocido a Marcus, el método de estudios en Auckland, la gente de por allá y algunas cosas de mis compañeras:

-¿Tenias compañera de habitación?

-Si. Bueno sólo una.

-¿Era bonita? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Se llama Kate Denaly –contesté frunciendo el ceño –su hermana Carmen esta por casarse con Erick Stanley.

Edward se quedó callado, pensé que nuestra conversación había finalizado cuando de un momento a otro preguntó:

-Y ¿Alguna vez conociste a su otra hermana? –preguntó, con un tono extraño en su voz.

Yo lo miré, pero él veía insistentemente el paquete vacío de gelatina que tenia frente a él.

-Si, lo que por cierto no fue una experiencia muy agradable.

-¿Por?

-Bueno,… digamos que las encontré a Kate y a ella con un chico en la habitación. Hacían una especie de, orgia o algo así. La situación fue bastante desagradable.

-Me lo imagino, sobretodo con alguien tan pudorosa como tu.

Bueno que necedad de este hombre en ponerme colorada. Preferí ir a la estufa para apagar todo y así evitar que me viera.

-¿Hablaste con Tanya?

-Si, pero unas cuantas palabras sin importancia ¿Tienes algún interés por ella?

Edward levantó la cabeza y me miró como si lo hubiera insultado.

-No.

-Bueno, es que pareces muy interesado en Tanya. Pensé que tal vez…

-Ya te dije que no –dijo subiendo el tono, haciéndome callar.

Desvié la mirada. Me dolía tanto que me hablara así, intente que eso no me afectara tanto pero las lágrimas hicieron un complot contra mí y salieron derramándose por mis mejillas. No quería armar un teatro, por lo que me salí de la cocina, ya había terminado mi trabajo en casa de los Cullen, lo único que quería ahora era irme a casa.

-Isabella, no te pongas así –dijo caminando detrás de mi.

No le respondí nada y seguí con mi camino. Pero él me lo impidió, tomándome por la cintura.

-Lo siento, es sólo que no quería hablar de eso –susurró en mi oído.

Me gire en sus brazos y me abracé a su cintura, poniéndome a llorar como magdalena.

-No sé que me pasa –dije sin parar.

Él rio.

-Supongo que es el embarazo. La Isabella que yo conocí no se habría puesto así, me habría gritado de vuelta incluso golpeado.

-Si creo que si –respondí, separándome de él. –Lo siento.

Él acaricio mis cabellos, después acarició mi rostro, limpiando con sus dedos mis lágrimas. Yo baje la mirada, sintiendo como mis mejillas comenzaban a ponerse color carmesí, sólo por sentir sus manos acariciándome como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana.

-Te ves hermosa así –susurró –con tus mejillas sonrosadas.

Tomo mi mentón su dedo pulgar e índice, levantando mi rostro ligeramente, para plantar un beso en mis labios.

Justo en ese momento, sentí como si el tiempo hubiera parado de correr; sus labios tan dulces me besaban con ternura, como si tuviera miedo a romperme, poco a poco nuestro beso subió de intensidad Edward entrelazó sus dedos en mis cabellos, deslizando su lengua por mi labio inferior, entre abrí mis labios, para dar paso a su lengua, que invadió la mi boca por completo, después de un momento de estarnos besando, Edward rompió nuestro beso lentamente, pero no se separo de mi.

Suspire, deseando que ese momento no tuviera que acabar nunca, abrí mis ojos lentamente, temerosa de que fuera un sueño, encontrándome con los suyos. Le sonreí y desvié la mirada.

-Arruine tu playera –dije mirando el hombro que había mojado con mis lagrimas.

Él la miro un momento, y después se la quitó, dejando al descubierto la perfecta superficie de su torso permitiéndome ver lo bien trabajado que lo tenía.

-Dejemos que se seque –dijo, caminando para extenderla sobre el sofá dejándome ver lo sensual y masculino de su musculosa espalda –por mientras, tú y yo, iremos allá arriba –continuó, hablando en un tono sumamente sugestiva. El caminó de nuevo hacia mí, y me tomó entre sus brazos. Sabía lo que Edward quería que hiciéramos, y si lo admito, era una tonta por dejar que el me sedujera de aquella manera pero yo también lo deseaba. Deseaba que me hiciera su mujer. Comenzó a subir las escaleras y a medio camino se detuvo para besarme, y siguió subiendo lentamente las escaleras, sin terminar con nuestro beso; llegamos a su cúspide, me tomo de la cintura y me beso apasionadamente sin dejar de avanzar por el pasillo. Al llegar al segundo tramo de escaleras me tomo en brazos al estilo novia y subió para entrar apresuradamente en una habitación de paredes verdes y muebles cafés.

Mu coloco encima de una cama con dosel y comenzó a acariciarme lleno de deseo, contagiándome sus ganas. Solté un gemido cuando sus manos se pasearon por mis pechos, hinchados y no solo por estar a punto de amamantar, levanto mi blusa metiendo sus manos para acariciar mi piel, paso sus manos por mis costados hasta llegar a mi espalda, donde dejo de besarme para retirarla de mi cuerpo. Cuando lo hizo se quedo admirándome, y después prosiguió con lo suyo, besándome, bajo por mi cuello y fue directo a mis pechos masajeándolos haciéndome soltar gemidos de placer y deseo, llevo sus manos a mi espalda y desabrocho mi braseare, retirándolo de mi cuerpo. Al dejar libres mis pechos, se decidió a dejarme totalmente desnuda, por lo que se dispuso a deshacerse de mi pantalón y mis zapatos. Cuando cumplió su cometido deshizo la cama para meternos dentro, pero antes de acompañarme se desvistió por completo, dejándome ver su miembro, totalmente erecto e hinchado.

-Edward –susurré.

-Si linda –contesto metiéndose en las sabanas conmigo con una sonrisa picara en los labios.

Volvimos a besarnos con el mismo ímpetu, ya sentía su desnudez y su miembro rozaba mi bajo vientre. Bajo su rostro para atacar mis pechos con su boca, haciéndome suspirar, dando ligeros mordiscos a mis pezones que estaban más sensibles de lo que hubiese deseado.

-Bella ya no puedo –me dijo dejando mis pechos y mirándome con gesto de suplica.

-Yo tampoco –confesé, sintiendo como el rubor se adueñaba de mis mejillas.

El sonrió e hizo ademan de querer acomodarse encima de mi, pero pareció pensarlo un momento;

_Mi bebé –._

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –pregunte.

El me miro sonriente.

Me dio un ligero beso en los labios y después me hizo girarme en la cama para quedar yo de espaldas a él.

Se pego a mi, y entonces, lo sentí entrando.

Cerré mis ojos llena de placer y él me pego a su pecho; entrelazamos nuestras manos y comenzó a arremeter contra mí. Me sentía volar entre sus brazos, con su miembro dentro de mí proporcionándome uno de los placeres mas grandes que había conocido; lo escuchaba jadear a mi oído, mientras yo gemía y gemía pidiéndole mas… me sorprendí de lo rápido que llego mi primer orgasmo, del segundo que le siguió y de él tercero que llego pocos segundos después.

-¡Por Dios Bella! –exclamó Edward sorprendido.

-Así, sigue Edward.

Edward acelero sus embestidas, de pronto puso su mano en mi cadera, deteniéndome cuando abruptamente se detuvo y enterando su rostro en mis cabellos gruño.

-Bella –susurró, casi sin aliento.

Con eso, llegue de nuevo al cielo.

El salió de mí y se echó sobre la cama.

Yo aun no terminaba de recuperarme, cuando al girarme a verlo note que tenía los ojos cerrados. Sin saber exactamente por qué, me levante inmediatamente y me vestí.

Definitivamente esto era un error, no debió haber vuelto a suceder. A pesar de que mi estado de salud y el de mi bebé eran perfectos, no podía correr riesgos. Y justo ahora me preguntaba el por qué de lo sucedido.

Salí de la habitación y baje las escaleras, y justo cuando estaba bajando hacia la sala sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor.

-¿Por qué tienes la costumbre de dejarme solo he?

-No pensé que me quisieras aun ahí –conteste mientras él me giraba entre sus brazos.

-Para la próxima pregunta si ya termine contigo ¿si? –susurró contra mis labios.

Ni pronto ni tardío, me beso; y volvió a guiarme escaleras arriba.

-¿A donde piensas ir Edward?

Al escuchar la voz, él mencionado se detuvo, y se giro para ver por el balcón quien era él que lo llamaba.

-Carlisle –susurré.

Edward no me soltó, siguió con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

-Isabella y yo nos dirigíamos a mi habitación –contestó, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Yo, sentía mi cara ardiendo.

-Desde hace años que tu no vives aquí Edward –contradijo Carlisle.

-Lo siento mucho Carlisle –dije.

-No tienes nada de que disculparte Isabella. Tú eres totalmente inocente de cualquier maldad que Edward hubiera planeado hacerte.

-¿Maldad?

-Ven aquí Isabella –ordenó Carlisle.

Yo me separe de Edward, él no puso ninguna objeción en soltarme. Al llegar al pie de las escaleras, me encontré con Carlisle, quien no me miraba a mí con ese gesto de molestia, miraba a Edward.

-Yo no planeaba nada Carlisle –dijo Edward entre dientes.

-¿Me vas a negar que planeabas tirarla del balcón?

El miedo se apodero de mí, abrace mi barriga, protegiendo a mi bebito. Me gire a ver a Edward.

-Todo era un plan para deshacerte de tu hijo –le reclamé.

Edward presiono su mandíbula.

-¿Y si así era? Apuesto que lo único que pensabas era en que ahora ya estarías gozando de mis servicios. Ofrecida, ramera, oportunista.

Me dolían tanto sus palabras y habría seguido insultándome, mirándome como si fuera tan poca cosa de no haberlo detenido.

-Llámame como se te venga en gana –respondí, derramando lagrimas –pero jamás te atrevas a llamarme ramera. Por que ellas, se acuestan con cualquiera por dinero y yo, únicamente me he entregado al hombre que amo –confesé.

No podía, no podía seguírmelo negando. Había cometido el peor error de mi vida. Enamorarme de Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Que les pareció el descubrimiento de Bella, ella ya sabe que está enamorada de él... pero Edward(ese hijo de su sacrosanta madre) sigue en la luna, tal vez habria que darle un sartenazo en la cabezota para que reaccione jajajaja.**

**_Zeelmii: Tu que crees nena... yo creo que un bate de beis o un bien sarten de esos de los de acero inoxidable jajajaja... me la pase muy bien en mi navidad, de las mejores que he pasado y no precisamente por muchos regalos, si no por la bonita convivencia que hubo en toda mi enormisisisisisima familia ¡No hubo ninguna pelea! jeje eso fue genial. Pasando a otras cosas ¿Que te ha parecido el capitulo? ¿Quieres más? ¿Si te diste cuenta que subi varios capis, verdad?_  
**


	27. Ebrio de amor

**Capitulo #27: Ebrio de amor**

* * *

Lo siguientes días después del enfrentamiento que había tenido con Edward, fueron una verdadera tortura para mi. Me daba tanto miedo pensar que había estado a tan sólo unas cuantas caricias de perder a mi hijo.

Pero no lo había pensado, al menos no así.

Aquella tarde cuando me besó, sentí por un momento que él en realidad me amaba, su beso tan tierno, me mostro una parte de Edward que no había conocido, en ese instante, sólo habíamos existido él y yo. Fue en ese momento en que me había dado cuenta de lo que mi corazón me había estado diciendo a gritos durante tanto tiempo. Yo amaba a Edward, lo sabía y no tenia ni la menor duda, sabia que había empezado a amarlo desde el momento en que lo había visto por primera vez, después de mi regreso.

Pensar que sólo me había seducido para provocarme un aborto con su pasión, me dolía.

Yo conocía lo que Edward era capaz de provocar en mi cuerpo, y conocía a la perfección sus habilidades en la cama.

A fin de cuentas era inevitable que nos encontráramos, Edward iba todos los días a la mansión pretextando "querer cuidar del jardín de Esme". Obviamente yo no me podía oponer a ello, pero siempre que terminaba de arreglar el jardín, lo hacia en el momento justo en que yo estaba haciendo de comer para Carlisle y Alice, entonces aprovechaba el momento para introducirse en la cocina hacerme platica. Aunque ganas no me faltaron de correrlo de ahí y gritarle hasta de lo que se iba a morir, en ningún momento le falté al respeto ni me porte mal con él, sólo guardaba mis precauciones.

Evitaba a como diera lugar estar demasiado cerca de él, para así no darle motivos a besarme o acariciarme. Alguna vez, había persistido mucho en su intento, no descansó hasta que me acorraló contra el refrigerador.

Debo confesar que estuve a punto de ceder, y no sé de donde demonios había sacado las fuerzas para poder escapármele, cuando tenía su dulce aliento cosquilleándome la piel del cuello y su seductora voz susurrándome lo que podríamos hacer en la cocina. Tuve que desconcentrarlo para poder escaparme, lo hice después de tomar unos cuantos hielos y meterlos en su pantalón, ahí donde estaba su amigo.

Me dijo que era una ridícula por hacerlo. Pero prefería que me dijera ridícula a perder a mi hijo.

Esa tarde cuando regrese a casa, me di cuenta que no era mi día de suerte. El auto de Jacob estaba estacionado frente a la casa y si Jacob estaba ahí, seguro también estaban Leah y la niña. No me quedó remedio, no le iba a estar huyendo durante toda la vida. Baje de mi coche y entre a la casa.

-Hola a todos –saludé.

-¡Tía Bella! –gritó Claire al verme.

Sonreí al ver a la niña correr hacia mí como si hubiera sido el mismísimo Santa Claus quien hubiera entrado por esa puerta.

-Hola Claire ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien.

Camine hacia la sala, con la niña de mi mano. Saludé a Sue y a Charlie, quien no se veía muy contento de tener invitados.

-Tía Bella engodo –dijo la niña, haciendo que todos los presentes riéramos.

-No linda –dijo Sue –Bella esta embarazada.

-¿Embalachada? –repitió la niña con su cabecita ladeada.

-Si cariñito –continuó Leah –la tía Isabella tiene un bebé en su barriguita.

La niña puso cara de espanto colocando sus manitas en sus mejillas.

-¡Se lo comió! –gritó.

Haciendo que todos los presentes riéramos de la expresión de la niña.

-No Claire, el bebé esta creciendo dentro de mi, cuando este listo para nacer saldrá –le contesté.

Ella hizo una "o" con su boquita, dando a entender que comprendía.

-¿Qué tal tu día hoy hija? –preguntó Charlie.

-Bien.

-¿Esme ya despertó?

-No Leah, ella sigue igual. Los médicos dicen que si en seis meses no despierta, las posibilidades de que ella continúe con vida, serán nulas.

-Oh Dios –exclamó Sue.

-Ya veras que todo estará bien Bella –dijo Charlie abrazándome.

Asentí con la cabeza dejando que mi padre me abrazara.

-Bueno, yo me retiro a mi habitación –sentencié, mientras me deshacía del abrazo de mi padre.

-Oh no Bella –dijo Leah, fingiendo rogarme –acabas de llegar y casi no te vemos.

-Isabella tiene que descansar Leah –dijo Sue.

-¿Estas cansada tía Bella?

-No linda, pero debo cuidar de no cansarme mucho –le respondí a Claire.

-Bueno, puedes reposar aquí –insistió Leah.

Ella quería que yo permaneciera ahí, no me iba a hacer la tonta por lo que le hice caso y me quede ahí. No forme parte de la conversación, a menos que Charlie o Sue me preguntaran algo, pero Leah se encargaba de desviar la atención de mi. Igual no me importaba mucho, yo estaba muy tranquila acariciando mi barriga, y viendo a Claire que la acariciaba también sin ocultarnos su rostro lleno de curiosidad, sorprendiéndose cada que sentía al bebé moverse. Jacob no me quitaba la mirada de encima fingiendo ver a la niña y mirándome disimuladamente a mi.

No pude evitar ponerme a bostezar mucho, me sentía muy cansada pero era un cansancio mental fue demasiada la concentración que había tenido que hacer para huir de Edward; me recosté en el sofá, poniendo mi cabeza en el regazo de Charlie, comenzando a sumergirme en un sueño profundo.

-Se ve tan hermosa –escuche la voz de Jacob.

-Si –contestó Charlie–la maternidad ha hecho que se vea más hermosa que nunca.

-Como toda mujer –le siguió Leah.

-Pero ella es especial.

Tenía en la mente un sonidito que estaba irrumpiendo mi sueño. No tenía ganas de despertar, estaba tan cómoda, sentía la tela suave de mis sabanas que me tenían muy calientita. Pero esa cosa seguía sonando.

Abrí mis ojos, molesta por que habían interrumpido mi sueño, pero me encontré con que se trataba de mi celular, lo tomé y mire el número del remitente; juraba que si era Marcus lo iba a matar. Pero la pantalla, decía desconocido.

La última vez que la pantalla de mi celular me había mostrado ese remitente había sido Aro avisándome que Marcus estaba en peligro de muerte.

Bufé y contesté.

-Isabella Swan.

-Oh ya contestó –se escuchó del otro lado – ¿Isabella?

-Si, ella habla –contesté con la preocupación comenzando a inundarme los nervios.

-Isabella, soy yo Bree, Bree Tanner.

-Oh Bree ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? ¿Está bien Demetri?

-Si, si estamos bien. Te llamo por que, él que no esta bien es Edward.

-¡ ¿Qué?! –Exclamé sentándome en la cama – ¿Qué sucede Bree, que le pasa a Edward?

-Lo que pasa es que él esta muy tomado Isabella –contestó Bree muy preocupada –Yo nunca lo había visto así. Kachiri dice que se había puesto así hace muchos años, pero yo aun no me les unía. Zafrina dice que debes venir, ella cree que en este momento a la única a la que le hará caso será a ti.

-¿En donde están Bree?

-En un bar, cerca del lugar en donde nos conocimos, un poco mas al sur, se llama "P3".

-Voy para allá –prometí levantándome de la cama.

-Date prisa Isabella, no sé por que tengo el presentimiento de que las cosas se van a complicar.

-No te preocupes Bree no tardo.

Fui hacia mi armario y me quite la blusa que traía y me puse otra más abrigadora, junto con un suéter de cuello de tortuga y manga larga. Saque mi abrigo, una bufanda y salí de mi habitación después de ponerme mis botas. Pensé en avisarle a Charlie, pero seguro él no me dejaría salir, por lo que le deje una nota diciéndole que había tenido que salir de emergencia.

Cuando salí de la casa sentí muchísimo frio, tuve mucho cuidado de no resbalar con el hielo.

Batalle un poco buscando el bar que Bree me había mencionado, pero logre encontrarlo. Al llegar Eleazar estaba afuera esperándome.

-Apresúrate, que las cosas se van a poner mal si no intervienes –me dijo llevándome hasta adentro.

Pasamos por entre la gente, hasta llegar a un privando en donde alcance a divisar a Kachiri y a Riley, pero delante de estos había otros, impidiéndome ver a los demás. Eran tres chicas, dos de ellas llevaban faldas muy cortas y la otra un pantalón muy ajustado; una de ellas llamo mi atención, la que estaba en medio, era pelirroja.

-Pero mira nada mas en que basura te convertiste –dijo la pelirroja. –Jamás pensé que un niño bueno como tu pudiera encontrarse en estas condiciones.

-Lo que es normal –escuché la voz de Bree –se te nota que no tienes cerebro para pensar.

-Cállate zorra –dijo la rubia.

La pelirroja se rió, pero era una risa como macabra, que me puso los pelos de punta.

-Ay mira cosita, no me digas que te volviste alcohólico después de que te convertí en hombrecito. –Volvió a reírse –todavía me acuerdo de tus manitas temblorosas al momento de estrenarte.

-Dicen por ahí que te has vuelto un casanova Edward, que ahora juegas con las zorras que se atreven a ofrecérsete –dijo una de ellas.

-No será en venganza a lo que le hiciste Vicky –continuo la otra burlándose.

Ahora las tres se rieron, parecían hienas en busca de su presa.

-Como sea. Si ellas supieran su verdad, estoy segura que las que se burlarían de él serian ellas. Jamás lo volverían a buscar, tan así que juraría que no habrá jamás perra alguna que le ladre.

-Te equivocas Victoria –dijo Zafrina –Él esta muy bien, sólo vino de parranda con sus amigos y se le fueron las copas.

-Cállate perra, a ti nadie te esta hablando –ladró Victoria.

-Además quien te va a creer eso, míralo, esta con una cara de "nadie me quiere".

-Con permiso –dije pasando entre ellas.

Me dirigí hacia donde estaba un Edward totalmente ahogado en alcohol. Parecía que ni siquiera estaba consciente.

-Al fin llegas –me dijo Kachiri.

-¿Quiénes son ellas? –pregunté.

-Lo que yo me preguntó es ¿Quién demonios eres tu? –me dijo Victoria.

La mire, y Edward se puso de pie interponiéndose entre la pelirroja y yo.

-A ella déjala en paz –apenas dijo.

Pero en cuanto termino de decir volvió a tumbarse sobre el sofá de atrás, mas por inercia que por voluntad propia.

-Edward, ¿Por qué te pusiste así? –Le susurré –mírate nada más.

-Eh zorra, ¿Qué no me oíste? ¿Quién jodidos eres tú?

-Ella es Isabella –contesto Eleazar. –La esposa de Edward y futura madre de su primer hijo.

Me sorprendí… bueno, lo segundo era cierto. Pero lo primero… yo no era su esposa.

-¿Por qué? –Contestó Edward con una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos, siguiendo con lo nuestro –Por que te perdí a ti, me deje llevar por mis miedos e inseguridades y te obligué a convertirte en una mas de mis victimas a pesar de saber que lo que sentía por ti era algo mas que sólo placer, no supe lo que había encontrado contigo por mis malditas dudas e hice que te fueras hiriéndote, así como lastimo a todos los que me quieren.

-No, no digas eso. Te amo. No importa lo que hagas, no va a cambiar.

-Aww mira, ternurita –dijo Victoria en un tono aniñado.

-Laurent, Riley, ayúdenme a llevarlo a mi auto por favor –pedí, ignorando por completo a la mujer esa.

Ellos accedieron y me ayudaron a poner a Edward de pie, apoyándolo sobre sus hombros.

-Siempre serás una basura –le dijo Victoria a Edward, tomando su rostro con una de sus sucias manos, obligándolo a mirarla y regresándole la mirada con desprecio.

-Ya déjalo en paz –le dije quitando su mano del rostro de Edward.

Ella dirigió sus gélidos ojos azules hacia mí, notándose en ella que le había molestado mi gesto.

-Mira zorrita, no te metas conmigo, o si no…

-O si no ¿Qué Victoria? –interrumpió Zafrina metiéndose entre nosotras.

-O el querubín que estas esperando lo puedes perder –continuó ella como si nada.

-Ya ignórenla, no tiene caso –dije, poniendo una mano en mi barriga.

Zafrina se encargo de que Victoria y sus acompañantes nos dejaran pasar, mientras Bree iba abriendo paso entre la gente para facilitar la tarea de Laurent y Riley que llevaron a Edward hasta mi auto, lo había dejado estacionado frente al bar así que me adelante para abrir la puerta trasera para que los chicos pusieran a Edward.

Zafrina salió del bar con un bote en donde ponían los hielos, vacío el contenido en la calle y se lo aventó a Edward.

-Toma –dijo con un tono que parecía estar regañándolo –para que no se te ocurra ensuciar esta belleza con tu vomito.

Suspire.

-Gracias por avisarme chicos.

-Nosotros no sabíamos que estaba aquí –dijo Zafrina dirigiendo su mirada hacia mi –hace mucho que no lo veíamos y estábamos preocupados. Fue Eleazar al que se le ocurrió donde podía estar.

-Pues gracias Eleazar, les agradezco que lo apoyen tanto –continué. –Y tu Bree ¿Qué haces aquí? Es muy tarde.

Ella se encogió en hombros.

-Demetri salió con su novia y no me gusta estar sola en casa.

-Sera mejor que te vayas de aquí de una vez por todas –dijo Riley –Victoria esta muy al pendiente de nosotros.

Sin haberlo sopesado, dirigí mi mirada hacia la entrada del bar en donde se encontraban tres chicas mirando insistentemente hacia donde nosotros nos encontrábamos conversando. Al mirarlas, me pareció haber visto antes a una de ellas.

-No te preocupes por ella, dentro de un rato le daremos lo que busca –continuó Kachiri.

-No se metan en problemas chicos –dije preocupada.

-Es lo que buscan Isabella –respondió Zafrina –lo importante es que tu y el idiota que llevas ahí atrás no estén aquí para entonces. Llévate a Edward a su depa. Riley y Eleazar te acompañaran en el auto de Edward.

Bree se acerco a mi y puso sus manos en mi barriga.

-Tengan cuidado –me dijo.

Yo asentí y me dirigí a mi auto, mientras Eleazar rebuscaba entre los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Edward buscando algo, hasta que sacó las llaves del volvo.

Cuando llegamos al departamento Riley y Eleazar subieron a su amigo a su habitación y lo recostaron en la cama. Verlo ahí recostado, completamente desaliñado era una sensación… extraña...

Edward, el que siempre andaba pulcramente vestido y arreglado, a pesar de su cabellera rebelde, pero era como un toque mas a su estilo que lo hacia ver muy apuesto.

Pero ahora era como ver a un extraño, claro que debía añadir que el chico no estaba consciente en absoluto.

-Durara dormido hasta mañana por la noche –dijo Riley.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Me acerque a Edward para quitarle la chamarra y que así durmiera mas tranquilo, pero las nauseas me invadieron. Olía espantosamente a alcohol.

Me aleje de el tapándome la boca con la mano.

-¿Podría alguien quitarle la chamarra por favor? –pedí.

Eleazar se acerco a él e hizo lo que le pedí sin preguntar nada, seguro sabia lo que había sucedido; mientras él lo hacia fui hacia el closet y saque una manta con la que cubrí a Edward, después salí de la habitación para acompañar a los chicos a la puerta.

-¿Quieres que te llevemos a tu casa? –preguntó Riley.

Eleazar le dio un zape en la nuca y le dijo:

-Idiota, él mercedes que veníamos siguiendo es de ella.

-Ok, ok, ya entendí entonces ¿Quieres que te acompañemos?

Reí.

-No gracias chicos, pero prefiero quedarme aquí para cuidar de Edward.

-Podría despertarse a media noche ¿Sabes? –Dijo Eleazar con semblante preocupado –en tu estado creo que no es buena idea que estés aquí.

-El odia a lo que llevas ahí dentro –continuó Riley haciendo una seña hacia mi vientre hinchado.

Eleazar le dio otro zape.

-Cállate idiota.

-Lo sé –dije como si nada –no soy ajena a ello, pero no se preocupen, todo esta bien.

-De acuerdo –contestó Eleazar –pero cualquier cosa, mi numero esta en la mesita de la cocina.

Los chicos se fueron y yo me quede en el departamento de Edward. Él durmió tranquilamente durante varias horas, por lo que yo decidí recostarme en el sofá al lado de la ventana a descansar un poco.

Las palabras de un hombre con la mirada perdida me retumbaban en la cabeza.

Recordé que alguna vez mi padre me dijo que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad. Jamás puse en tela de juicio las palabras de mi padre, pero en estos momentos lo dudaba de sobremanera.

En palabras de la que era mi mejor amiga y hermana del hombre que dormía en la cama a pocos metros de mi, Edward siempre fue frio y calculador. No mostraba sentimiento alguno por nadie y yo misma había sido testigo de ello… testigo y victima.

Pero no me arrepentía de nada.

Este bebé era lo más hermoso que me había pasado jamás, era tan magnífico tenerlo dentro de mí; y a pesar de ello, de las sensaciones que tenia al sentir sus movimientos y pataditas, el miedo y la incertidumbre al futuro, me moría por conocerlo.

(Edward)

Ya no había más ruido en el lugar en el que estaba, no supe en que momento había cesado y por lógica ya no estaba en el antro en el que había decidido perderme.

Al abrir los ojos, examine ligeramente el lugar en el que me encontraba, mi departamento. Me daba vergüenza pensar que no tenia la menor idea de cómo había llegado yo aquí; hacia años que no me pasaba esto.

Al lado de mis amigos había aprendido que el tomar hasta embrutecerme era una perdida de valioso tiempo.

El detonante de que esto volviera a suceder no quería ni pensarlo.

Me gire en la cama quedando de espalda al edredón sintiendo por primera vez desde que había despertado el intenso dolor de cabeza que tenia, ya se me había olvidado lo terrible que era andar crudo.

Me levante de la cama y casi arrastrándome me fui directo al baño, me metí a la regadera; el agua estaba caliente, pero si seguía así jamás iba a despertar, por lo que cambie el agua a fría; temblé violentamente por un tiempo, pero mi cuerpo terminó acostumbrándose.

Cuando termine de bañarme me tome un par de aspirinas para disminuir el dolor de cabeza y salí del baño.

Al principio cuando la mire ahí, recostada en el sofá de mi habitación, con la luz del sol rozándole ligeramente la piel, pensé que tenia frente a mi la ilusión o el espejismo de un ángel, un ángel embarazado que tenia sus manos puestas protectoramente sobre su pancita. Mis alucinaciones pronto fueron esclarecidas al verla con mayor claridad… pero la definición era la misma.

Me acerque a ella tratando de no hacer ruido…

Respiraba acompasadamente y su rostro tan apacible, daba a demostrar lo profundo de su sueño.

Estaba totalmente hermosa, no tenia idea si era el tiempo que tenia sin verla –que sólo era poco mas de una semana –o si lo que la hacia cada vez mas hermosa era el estado en el que se encontraba.

Levanté mi mano, y le acaricié levemente el rostro, sintiendo la suavidad de este, asombrándome de que fuera aun mejor del que había sentido algún tiempo atrás, me di mi tiempo para observar perfectamente bien sus rasgos, dándome la oportunidad de mirarla realmente por vez primera, de darme cuenta de lo largas y espesas que eran sus pestañas y de esa tonalidad ligeramente dorada que tenían sus parpados; sus mejillas sonrosadas, un color natural que, según recordaba, se intensificaba en diferentes tonalidades según el motivo; y sus labios, de un rosa mas intenso que el de sus mejillas… y mas apetecible. Al verle los labios se produjo en mi un hambre y una necesidad que no deseaba sentir, pero descubrí que me era inevitable.

Tratando de ignorar mis instintos moví mi mirada hacia otro lugar, un lugar con el que habría querido no haberme topado –pero mi padre decía que no podía seguirme negando –…: su vientre.

No era el vientre plano y vacío que alguna vez había recorrido con mis manos y labios, ahora estaba ocupado por un feto que según Isabella yo mismo había engendrado.

Para cuando me había dado cuenta mi mano ya se dirigía hacia el vientre de Isabella, con la intensión de acariciarlo; una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados comenzó a recorrerme:

Quería tocarlo, sentirlo y protegerlo tal y como Isabella lo hacia, sin embargo me repugnaba, me negaba a aceptarlo, no lo quería, no me sentía listo para algo como esto.

¡No sabia ni siquiera cuidarme a mi mismo! Y lo que había pasado la noche anterior lo había comprobado.

Mi mano ya estaba en su vientre, y comencé a recorrerlo con ella acercando también la otra, justo en el momento en que ambas manos estaban sobre su barriga, sentí algo moviéndose dentro. Me asustó un poco, pero no retire mis manos y seguí moviéndolas… entonces pateo. Isabella se removió inquieta, supuse que le había dolido como aquella vez estando en mi casa, me acerque a su barriga y susurre:

-Shh bebé, tranquilo o vas a despertar a tu mami.

Como si mi voz hubiera significado algo para él, volvió a patear, pero esta vez más despacio, sólo para que yo pudiera sentirlo. No me había dado cuenta pero sonreía como bobo.

Como salvado por la campana sonó el timbre del departamento, me sobresalté un poco al escucharlo, pero me levanté y salí para abrir la puerta antes de que volvieran a tocar y despertaran a Bella ¿Bella? Desde cuando yo le decía Bella a Isabella.

Grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con todos los chicos ahí, desde Bree hasta Eleazar.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-Hay gracias por el recibimiento Eddie nosotros también te extrañamos –dijo Zafrina entrando al departamento.

-Bonita ropa –continúo Kachiri refiriéndose a que sólo traía puesta la bata de baño.

-Chicos no me mal entiendan, pero hablando en serio ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Noté como Zafrina le hacia a Kachiri un asentimiento de cabeza hacia la parte superior de mi departamento, y esta salía corriendo escaleras arriba hacia mi habitación.

-Espera –dije tratando de detenerla – ¿Zafrina que demonios les pasa?

-Es lo mismo que nosotros nos preguntábamos anoche acerca de ti Edward.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó noche? –preguntó Eleazar.

-Es cosa mía –contesté.

-Isabella sigue arriba, y al parecer se encuentra bien, esta dormida –dijo Kachiri bajando las escaleras.

Mire a Zafrina con resentimiento, ¿pensaba acaso que yo le iba a hacer daño a Isabella?

-NO Edward NO es sólo cosa tuya –continuó Zafrina –hemos estado contigo durante años, desde que te encontramos en aquel mismo bar, justamente en el mismo estado en el que te hallabas anoche. Tal y como hace diez años.

-¿Qué sucede Edward? –preguntó de nuevo Eleazar.

-¡Y ustedes quienes se creen! ¿Carlisle y Esme? –exclamé.

No me gustaba que estuvieran así, reclamándome e interrogándome como si hubiera cometido un delito o un pecado.

-¡No! –gritó Zafrina –Por que ni siquiera tus padres lograron hacer algo contigo. Lo único que queremos es saber que te encuentras bien. No puedes pretender que nada sucede. No puedes pretender que no nos preocupamos por ti cuando hemos estado a tu lado por años ¡No puedes echarnos así de tu vida!

Bueno ahora sabía que Zafrina en verdad estaba enojada conmigo, me miraba furiosa, como si quisiera golpearme.

No sabia que responderle.

Entonces empezamos a escuchar aplausos. Venían de una sola persona, y vaya sorpresa la mía cuando me di cuenta que provenían de Isabella.

Me miró, sonriendo ligeramente pero a la vez como si quisiera darme una reprimenda.

-Ahora sólo imagina que es Esme la que te dijo eso, y que los que están a tu alrededor es la familia que abandonaste creyendo erróneamente que eran tus enemigos.

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de meterte en lo que no te importa? –dije con cansancio.

Después fui hacia ella subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos, al mirarla, sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo. Sinceramente no entendí el por que, me acerque a ella y entonces tomo un jarrón que había sobre un estante, parte de la decoración, y lo empuño como si estuviese dispuesta a utilizarlo como arma.

-No te atrevas a tocarme –dijo lentamente.

-¿Qué te pasa? estas loca, deja eso.

Trate de acercarme pero levantó mas el jarrón, como si fuera a golpearme con el.

-Isabella, tranquila –dijo Bree –no vamos a permitir que te haga daño. Ni a ti ni a tu bebé.

Me quede estático ¿en realidad pensaba que le iba a hacer daño?

Entonces recordé lo que había sucedido en casa; cuando yo había intentado ir a algún lugar privado para hacerla mía otra vez y saciar la urgencia que tenia mi cuerpo del suyo, pero justamente en ese momento llegó mi padre. Carlisle había perdido toda confianza en mí y había sacado sus propias conclusiones; obviamente a Isabella no se le había olvidado lo sucedido.

Levante mis manos, mostrándoselas en señal de rendición y di un par de pasos atrás para darle un poco de espacio. Isabella avanzó y apenas estuvieron libres las escaleras las bajo apresuradamente, dejo el jarrón en la mesa al lado de la puerta y se fue.

Me quede viendo el lugar por donde se había ido, casi incrédulo. Con todo el tiempo que ella pasaba con mi familia ¿sería que Carlisle le hablaba mal de mí? tendría que hablar con Alice.

-¿No crees que sería mas fácil que nos dijeras que te pusiste así por que descubriste que te volviste a enamorar? –dijo Eleazar.

Lo mire como si fuera un bicho raro y baje de las escaleras.

-Por favor Eleazar, no digas estupideces.

-Tu mismo lo dijiste anoche Edward –dijo Riley –no trates de negarlo. Todos te escuchamos.

-Escucharon ¿Que?

-Que le dijiste a Isabella que la amabas –contestó Bree emocionada.

-Yo no dije eso –contesté dirigiéndome a la cantina para no tener que verlos a todos.

-Claro que si, todos te escuchamos, todos fuimos testigos de eso. Hasta la zorra de Tanya… y Victoria.

Al escuchar su nombre, abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. Me gire a ver a los chicos.

-¿Victoria estaba ahí?

-No sólo ella –contestó Kachiri –Tanya y Kim también. Y la pelirroja amenazó a Isabella con hacerle perder al bebé.

Al escuchar eso, sentí como la furia y la ira comenzaba a hacer mella en mí. Amenazar a Bella esa…

-Tranquilo hermano –dijo Riley acercándose a mi y poniendo una de sus manos en mi hombro –anoche las chicas les dieron una lección que dudo mucho que vayan a olvidar.

El tono de su voz sonaba tan aligerado que tuve que voltear a verlo. Entonces Bree soltó una carcajada.

-La rubia pelos de elote esa no se podía ni levantar cuando Kachiri acabó con ella.

La aludida se miro las uñas, presumida.

-No fue gran problema.

-El problema fue Victoria, esa perra juega sucio –continuó Zafrina.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunté preocupado.

-Si –me contestó desviando la mirada.

-La muy zorra le rompió tres costillas –respondió Kachiri.

-¿Te llevaron al hospital?

-No es necesario –dijo Zafrina –estoy bien.

-Si las costillas empiezan a sanar y no están en el lugar correcto, vas a tener problemas después –dije acercándome para revisarla.

Comencé a palpar para ver en que estado se encontraba, en efecto tenía rotas las costillas, y no me gusto como sentí su lado izquierdo, por lo que tuve que subir para vestirme y llevarla al hospital. Zafrina se negó a que la llevara a un hospital en donde seguro tendría que pagar por toda la atención que le dieran. Se me ocurrió llevarla con Carlisle, y así lo hice sin preguntarle.

-¿En donde estamos? –preguntó mientras le abría la puerta del copiloto. Kachiri, Eleazar y Bree salían de la parte de atrás.

-En un hospital, no es obvio –contestó Bree.

Zafrina se vio obligada por su hermana a bajar del auto. Busque a Carlisle en el hospital, cuando llegue al consultorio estaba atendiendo a una paciente. Al verme capté en su mirada un atisbo de molestia.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó cuando la paciente se hubo ido.

-Quería ver si me podías hacer un favor –respondí.

Carlisle entrecerró los ojos y me miro cauteloso.

-Dime.

Me gire para buscar a mis amigos con la mirada y se los señale para que él también los viera.

-Una amiga mía tuvo una pelea y le rompieron unas costillas ¿Podrías curarla?

Mi padre miro hacia donde yo le había dicho, después dirigió su mirada a mí y asintió. Le hice una señal a Eleazar para que trajera a Zafrina, después entramos todos al consultorio.

Carlisle comenzó a revisarla y dijo que iban a ser necesarias unas placas, por lo que mando a Zafrina a radiología. Al ir de camino allá me di cuenta que no muy lejos de ahí estaba mi madre en una de las habitaciones.

-Eleazar –llamé, el joven me miro y continúe –encárgate de Zafrina. En seguida vuelvo.

Mi amigo asintió y yo me dirigí a la zona de habitaciones del hospital.

Al llegar ahí, fue imposible no darme cuenta de lo alegre que estaba la habitación; había flores por todos lados, globos y un peluche encima del sofá.

Desvié mi mirada a la mujer que estaba en la cama y me llene de tristeza.

Esa no era mi madre. Ella siempre estaba despierta, haciendo cosas aquí y allá, todo el tiempo tenia algo que hacer; y a pesar de estar en el estado en el que se encontraba, seguía igual de hermosa. Tenía unas ojeras debajo de los ojos, y estaba muy blanca, su piel me dejaba ver sus verdosas venas; estaba conectada por lo menos a cinco aparatejos.

Me acerque a ella y tome su mano.

-Hola mamá –la saludé. –Soy yo Edward, lamento no haber venido antes, pero no quería verte así.

Quería continuar, pero no sabia de que hablarle; cuando estaba bien eran pocas las veces que hablaba con ella, y siempre terminaba lastimándola de alguna manera. No quería hacerlo ni decir cosas que no sentía. ¿Qué podía decirle?

-He… bueno yo… he estado pensando mucho en Isabella. Últimamente nuestros encuentros son mas frecuentes y no me refiero a encuentros íntimos, aunque si hubo uno y, fue muy diferente; como sea, nos hemos visto mucho, ya sea casual o intencionalmente, la veo. Ha ido a nuestra casa y esta cuidando de tu jardín y también de Carlisle y Alice, les prepara la comida. Justo ayer hablé con la enana, ella se siente feliz por volver a comer comida casera y bueno… la verdad es que Bella… Isabella, cocina delicioso. No como tu claro. Es un sazón diferente, pero delicioso.

Mire la mano que tenia entre las mías, ya sin saber que decir.

-Mamá… no sé que decirte… perdí el don de palabra que antes tenia. Tengo que hacer que Isabella me cuente de sus cosas por que yo no sé que decirle, que tema de conversación sacar. En ocasiones me pongo nervioso… hace unos días casi le digo la razón por la que cambie… el hecho que destruyó mi vida por completo.

El acontecimiento que hizo que me convirtiera en lo que soy, el monstruo que los lastimó tantas veces sin importarle nada. –Mire a Esme –algún día te lo contaré, te lo prometo. Pero a pesar de que han pasado ya tantos años aun me duele recordarlo. Aunque, sabes algo, no es dolor… es vergüenza.

* * *

**Hay Eddi, Eddi, Eddi... haber como nos va. ¿Qué les parecio?**


	28. ¿Qué sientes por mí?

**Capitulo # 28: ¿Qué sientes por mí? **

* * *

(Isabella)

Cuando llegué a casa ya no estaba Charlie, había llegado lo suficientemente tarde como para no habérmelo topado, pero si estaba Sue con el alma en un hilo. Me hizo todo un mar de preguntas; claro no le iba a decir que había salido de madrugada pasa ir a sacar a Edward de un bar de mala muerte. Pero invente que había tenido un antojo de brawnies, y que había ido a buscarlos, según yo para cuando los encontré ya era tarde y apenas termine de comerlos me quede dormida en el auto.

Cuando mi padre llegó, Sue le explicó y él se quedó mas tranquilo, pero ese día ni el siguiente me dejo salir. Trate de quitarme el castigo pretextando que debía de llevarles de comer a los Cullen, pero mi padre le pidió a Sue que le llevara la comida a Carlisle al hospital.

Por lo que esos dos días me quede en casa sin nada mejor que hacer que sentarme al lado del cunero de mi bebé y pensar en aquellas palabras que Edward me había dicho, ahogado de borracho como estaba.

_"te obligué a convertirte en una mas de mis victimas a pesar de saber que lo que sentía por ti era algo mas que sólo placer."_

Después de una semana de confinamiento involuntario, pude volver a visitar a Esme, gracias al cielo nadie la había descuidado. Todo el mundo la quería tanto que la cuidaban tratando de igualar la manera en que alguna vez les cuido ella, aunque eso me parecía imposible.

-Hola Esme ¿Cómo estas? –Pregunté como todos los días, esperando que me contestara. –Lamento no haber venido a verte antes, pero Charlie no me dejaba salir. No es que no te tenga confianza, pero no tiene caso que te cuente el por qué.

-Pues a mi si me interesaría saberlo –escuché la voz de Carlisle detrás de mi.

Me gire y le sonreí.

-Ya he dicho que no tiene caso –repetí.

Carlisle me devolvió la sonrisa y se acerco a mí para depositar un beso en mi frente.

-Hola linda, que bueno verte de nuevo, te hemos extrañado mucho.

Carlisle y yo nos quedamos ahí platicando de cualquier cosa mientras el comía a petición mía, aprovechando su hora de descanso.

Cuando acabó, se despidió de mí y un rato después me fui para ir a la mansión.

Deje el auto en la entrada y fui directo a la cocina para preparar la comida, ahí me encontré a Edward, estaba sentado en el ante comedor arreglando una plantita.

-¿Por qué no haces eso allá afuera? Puedes contaminar aquí –dije yendo directo al lavamanos.

-Aquí es mas cómodo, además hace un tiempo que no venias y pensé que hoy iba a ser igual.

Lo mire entrecerrando los ojos.

-Pues para tu mala suerte no es así. Aquí estoy, Charlie me levantó el castigo.

-¿Mala suerte? Yo diría lo contrario –contestó levantando todo – ¿Charlie te castigo?

-Si. Por haberme salido de madrugada sin avisar.

Él no me respondió nada. Cuando terminó, salió de la cocina, dejándome sola, por lo que yo me dispuse a instalar todo lo necesario para preparar un delicioso filete empanizado y un espagueti estilo boloñés.

Después de haber puesto a hervir la pasta me dispuse a preparar el empanizado cuando justo en ese momento sonó mi celular; sonreí al escuchar la melodía, era la especial que había puesto para cuando Marcus me llamaba –la canción del "Fantasma de la Opera" en instrumental –.

-¿Hola?

-Isabella querida ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Muy bien Marcus ¿Y tú? ¿Qué dicen Las Vegas?

-Lleno de vida como siempre –reí – ¿Cómo esta todo para allá, que tal la empresa?

-Todo muy bien. Te dije que no te equivocarías si dejabas a Demetri a cargo de la presidencia, esta haciendo todo muy bien es un excelente jefe y muy emprendedor.

-Eso me gusta Isabella querida, la gente emprendedora es la dueña del mundo.

Solté una carcajada.

-Si bueno, que te puedo decir yo… Demetri me tiene fascinada. Aunque ha tenido algunos problemas con un empleado.

-¿A si? ¿Con quien?

-El supervisor de rutas… problemas personales, pero no te preocupes Demetri lo ha sabido manejar a la perfección.

-Eso espero, o de lo contrario tendré que tomar medidas drásticas.

Para Marcus las medidas drásticas eran los despidos.

-Te aseguro que no será necesario –dije para tranquilizarlo –Demetri lo tiene todo bajo control.

-Bien. Ahora cuéntame ¿Cómo va tu embarazo?

Sonreí. Marcus había estado al pendiente de mí durante su ausencia, llamaba siempre que podía y tiempo atrás se la había pasado deshaciéndose en disculpas por no llamar. Pero lejos de reclamarle, entendía sus razones para no llamarme cuando él tenía tantas cosas por hacer siendo un hombre tan ocupado.

-Muy bien.

-Has ido a tu cita con el ginecólogo este mes.

-¡Por supuesto que si! nunca falto.

-Entonces cuéntame ¿Cómo esta el bebé mas afortunado del mundo? –exigió entusiasmado.

-Muy bien ya te lo dije, se encuentra en perfecto estado –contesté acariciando mi barriga –el medico dice que tiene un excelente peso, un poquito pasado, pero eso es por que me la paso comiendo todo el tiempo.

-¿Ya sabes que será?

-No. Sigue sin dejarnos saber, siempre mantiene sus piernitas muy cerradas o pone sus manitas o ya de plano se voltea para darnos la espalda.

Del otro lado de la línea se escucho una sonora carcajada, proveniente de mi amigo.

-Lo importante es que esta sano –dijo aun riendo.

-Si. No me importa que sexo tenga, con tal de que venga sano.

-Parece que hablo con una extraña. Isabella querida has cambiado tanto, la maternidad te ha sentado bien por que tiempo atrás nunca hubiera esperado escucharte de la manera en que te escucho ahora.

-Marcus pero que cosas dices –contesté sonriendo.

-Es la verdad querida. Inclusive tu padre me ha dicho que te has puesto muy hermosa.

-¿Hablaste con Charlie? –pregunté extrañada.

-Si. Me ha dicho que tu estado ha resaltado tu hermosura y la pequeña Alice Cullen se ha encargado personalmente de destacar esa belleza. Además me ha dicho algo que me tiene un poco preocupado.

-¿Si? Que es…

-Ya lo hablaremos después –sentenció –Isabella.

-¿Si?

-Te quiero linda.

Sonreí.

-Yo a ti Marcus, te quiero muchísimo. Eres una persona muy importante en mi vida.

Justo un instante después escuche algo romperse. Me pareció haberlo escuchado en el comedor, así que me dirigí ahí.

-Isabella, linda ¿estás bien? –preguntó Marcus preocupado.

Seguramente también había escuchado el estruendo.

-Si –le aseguré llegando al lugar.

Me sorprendí al ver a Edward ahí, con sus manos hechas puño apoyadas en la pared y parecía respirar profundamente.

-¿Edward? –lo llamé.

-Que –respondió con brusquedad, pero su voz se escuchaba extraña.

Parecía intentar contenerse de algo…

-¿Estas bien? –pregunté preocupada.

-Si –contestó con una sonrisa fingida –me encuentro de maravilla.

Se irguió y giro a verme aun con su sonrisa extremadamente mal fingida y con unos ojos que parecían arder.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –Continué, ignorando la expresión de su rostro –escuche algo que se cayó ¿No lo escuchaste tú?

-Se me cayó la planta que estaba arreglando –contestó.

Después se hizo a un lado para mostrarme una macetita que estaba hecha trizas en el suelo al lado de la pared.

-Oh –fue lo único que alcance a murmurar.

-_¿Isabella? _–escuché en mi celular.

Alarmada, inmediatamente me puse el auricular en la oreja.

-¿Marcus? Lo siento muchísimo, hubo un ligero incidente en la casa –me disculpé.

-Pero estas bien ¿verdad?

-Si, si. Perfectamente –aseguré mirando a Edward dirigirse al lugar en donde estaba la plantita hecha trizas.

-Edward Cullen esta ahí contigo –indagó cauteloso.

-Si… bueno lo que pasa es que estamos tratando de regresar a la vida el jardín de Esme que últimamente se ha estado marchitando.

-Eso es muy noble de tu parte Isabella.

Sonreí.

-Bueno, no lo hago yo solamente. De hecho Edward es quien hace la mayor parte.

-Si ya veo que a ese Edward se le da muy bien polinizar.

-¡Marcus! –exclame escandalizada. –Bueno, ya basta de plática que aun tengo cosas por hacer y no he terminado de hacer la comida. No me gustaría que Carlisle llegara y no pudiera alimentarse.

-¿Cómo esta eso? Haber explícame.

-¡Oh! Es que esto no te lo había dicho. Ahora me encargo de alimentar a Alice y Carlisle Cullen; él estaba muy preocupado por la alimentación que estaba llevando Alice y bueno me ofrecí a ayudarle.

-Pero Bella querida no crees que es demasiado para ti, debes cuidarte por el niño que llevas en las entrañas.

-Marcus estoy bien y se me acomoda perfectamente todo. Créeme prefiero mil veces estar aquí haciendo algo que me gusta como lo es el cocinar, que estar en casa sin nada que hacer y además teniendo que soportar a Leah y a Jacob.

-Mmm, ya me imaginada algo así. Esa hermana tuya te esta molestando nuevamente he.

-No, no es eso. Finge descaradamente interés y preocupación por mi y el bebé pero lo único que hace es mantenerme cerca para restregarle en la cara a Jacob que estoy esperando un hijo de alguien que no es él.

-Vaya que complicaciones las tuyas mujer. Pero bueno ya hablaremos tranquilamente después.

-Me imagino que has de tener mucho trabajo.

-Algo, pero te prometo que cuando esté allá hablaremos largo y tendido de todo.

-¡Vendrás! –exclamé emocionada, yendo a sentarme en una de las sillas del comedor.

-Si linda. Aun me quedan un par de firmas por concretar, pero apenas termine te prometo que iré a Forks a visitarte.

-¡Oh Marcus que alegría me da! ¡Tengo tantas cosas que contarte! –Mire a mi barriga – ¿Ya escuchaste hijito mío? Él tío Marcus vendrá a visitarnos.

Un instante después sentí a mi bebito moverse y justo después una patadita.

-¡Marcus acaba de patearme! Él también esta feliz de que vengas.

Mi anciano amigo rió alegremente.

-Me parece perfecto linda. Isabella querida ahora debo reunirme con unos colegas empresarios. Hablamos después ¿te parece?

-Me parece perfecto. Hasta pronto. Te quiero.

-Yo a ti hermosura, yo a ti.

Y colgó.

Feliz de la vida me levante de la silla y me dirigí a la cocina para seguir con mi trabajo que había dejado.

Marcus vendría pronto, lo extrañaba tanto…él había sido mi mejor amigo y compañía durante años. Nunca habíamos pasado tanto tiempo separados.

Para cuando termine de hacer la comida prácticamente estaba cantando de alegría; serví dos platos y los coloqué sobre la mesa para que fueran fáciles de ver, después me dirigí a la sala en donde estaban mi bolso y mi abrigo.

Justo cuando tomaba mis cosas para irme la puerta de la entrada se abrió, levanté la mirada para fijarme en quien era a pesar de que ya sabia que se trataba de Carlisle.

Pero no lo era, quien había entrado por la puerta de entrada era un hombre al que no conocía en absoluto, el rostro casi no lo podía ver bien ya que la gorra que tría le hacia sombra, achique los ojos tratando de verlo pero me distrajo el sonido de un vidrio haciéndose añicos; al escucharlo me gire para ver a otro hombre vestido totalmente de negro y con un pasamontañas en la cabeza. El miedo se apodero de mí –recordando al hombre que le había disparado a Esme en la cabeza –cuando noté que el que había entrado por la ventana no venia solo, pues había otro que estaba entrando por la misma ventana.

Di un par de pasos hacia atrás comenzando a maquinar la manera en que podía huir de ahí, me gire para salir corriendo de ahí, pero tope con alguien que me cerró el paso y mis posibilidades de fuga; prácticamente recé para que fuera Edward con quien me había topado, pero el hombre vestía de negro y un pasamontañas.

-Hola preciosa, ¿me extrañaste?

Solté un grito lleno de terror.

Trate de correr hacia el otro lado, pero ya se acercaban los dos tipos que habían entrado por la ventana, así que corrí directo a las escaleras, sabia que ahí no podría huir a ningún lado, pero no faltaba mucho para que Carlisle llegara…

¡NO! No podía someter a la familia a otra desgracia.

Llegue al pie de la escalera y de la mesita que había al lado tome un candelabro y lo empuñe para golpear al que se me acercara. Uno de ellos soltó una carcajada, seguida por sus acompañantes.

-Yo no necesito de eso para atraparte nena –después saco de la parte trasera de su pantalón una pistola con el cañón mas alargado de lo normal…

_Un silenciador _–.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren de mi?

-Un medio linda, para que el anciano ladrón con el que andas afloje la lana que no le pertenece. Ahora ayúdanos un poquito si preciosura y no te pongas difícil, por que no respondo por la cosa que llevas ahí adentro.

Señalo con su arma mi barriga, a lo que yo respondí envolviéndola con mi brazo y temiendo aun más por mí.

Se acercaron más y yo, cometiendo la estupidez de no pensar lo que hacia, salí corriendo escaleras arriba.

-¡Atrápenla! –escuché.

Seguí corriendo, encogiéndome de terror al escuchar un par de disparos que me hicieron soltar gritos. Al llegar al piso superior seguí corriendo, si sólo lograba llegar al ático de la casa, seria un alivio poder esconderme ahí. Sólo esperaba que no estuviera cerrado o me habrían acorralado.

Estaba por llegar al segundo tramo de escaleras, cuando sentí que me tomaban por el brazo. Mi primer reacción y sólo por instinto fue tratar de zafarme de ella.

-Tranquilízate –escuché su voz.

Lo mire para encontrarme con su rostro angelical.

-Edward –susurré.

-¡Ahí esta! –escuché.

Gire mi mirada. Dos tipos estaban ahí y se dirigían hacia nosotros.

Edward se dirigió hacia ellos quitándome el candelabro que traía en la mano, empuñándolo como yo lo había hecho.

-Dios no ¡Edward!

Él no lo pensó dos veces, uno de los tipos lo enfrentó pero Edward lo sacó de combate dándole un rodillazo en el estomago, al otro lo golpeo en el costado del torso con el candelabro y lo remató estampándole la cabeza contra la pared. Después rebusco entre los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó su celular.

-Llama a la policía –me dijo luego de aventármelo.

Lo atrapé, pero lo mire preocupada, que demonios pensaba hacer dirigiéndose al lugar en donde se encontraban los otros dos.

-Edward –lo llamé, él se giró, mirándome alarmado – ¿Qué haces? Están armados y no les remorderá la conciencia lastimarte como lo hicieron con Esme.

-Con más razón voy hacia allá –contestó. –Sube y escóndete en el ático.

Dicho esto se dirigió de nuevo a las escaleras para enfrentar a los otros dos que había abajo. Éste hombre estaba loco.

Yo temiendo por la seguridad de mi bebito hice lo que me había dicho, subí las escaleras. Antes de meterme en el ático llame a la policía.

-_911 dígame cual es su emergencia y el lugar exacto en el que se encuentra. _

-¡Ayúdeme por favor, hay hombres armados en la sala de mi casa! ¡Me quieren secuestrar!

Se oyeron dos disparos seguidos y un momento después, el tercero.

-¡Edward! –grité aterrorizada.

¡Mi bebito tenia que conocer a su papá!

-Señora tranquilícese por favor, necesito que me diga su dirección para poder ayudarle.

Entre en el ático diciéndole a la mujer el lugar exacto en que nos encontrábamos. Pensé en salir y ver en que podía ayudar a Edward, pero una patadita de mi hijo me recordó que no sólo me tenia que cuidar a mi si no a él también.

Me escondí justo en la esquina del ático, detrás de un baúl enorme y espere tratando de tranquilizarme, mas por mi bebé que por que pudiera.

Pasó mucho tiempo, ya no sabia si estaba todo bien abajo. Hasta que escuche la puerta abrirse. No Salí de donde estaba, sólo me quede quieta esperando…

Sentí unas manos en mis cabellos asustada intente girarme, pero me tomaron por el cuello y pusieron un pañuelo en mi cara, tapando mi boca y nariz.

El olor era muy desagradable, hacia que me ardiera la nariz por el olor tan fuerte y estaba comenzando a marearme, me sentía débil…

Pronto no supe que demonios había sucedido conmigo.

.

.

.

Escuchaba voces a mi alrededor, gritos.

Me sentía muy mareada y no sabía que era lo que sucedía. Abrí mis ojos preguntándome ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

-¿Bella? –me llamó alguien.

Mire a mí alrededor tratando de ver quien me llamaba por que no lograba identificar la voz, sentía como si tuviera la cabeza sumergida en agua, las voces que alcanzaba a escuchar sonaban distorsionadas. Los cabellos rubios delataron al hombre que me llamaba, logre enfocarlo mirando la cara llena de preocupación que tenia.

-Carlisle –susurré con voz pastosa –Carlisle ¿Qué pasó? Donde… ¿Dónde esta Edward?

Mire a mi alrededor tratando de localizarlo pero no estaba en ningún lado.

-Todo esta bien Bella –me aseguró –Edward esta afuera con la policía. Se están llevando a los dos hombres que los atacaron. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, algo mareada.

-Es por el cloroformo, lo utilizaron para poder inmovilizarte.

-Mi bebé –dije alarmada.

-Él se encuentra bien –afirmó.

-¿Estas seguro Carlisle?

La pregunta hecha no había salido de mis labios, aunque debió de haber sido así.

Mire hacia atrás, el lugar proveniente de aquella voz que había utilizado las palabras que yo ya había pensado pronunciar y me sorprendí de que hubiera sido él quien las dijera.

-Si –contestó el aludido. –Todo está en orden.

Asentí.

-Ya se llevaron a los dos hombres que se metieron a la casa –dijo Edward –estaban armados hasta los dientes.

-Pero no sólo eran dos, eran cuatro o cinco Edward.

-Lo sé Isabella, pero los demás escaparon. No pude hacer nada para detenerlos.

Entonces me di cuenta de la mancha de sangre que tenia en el brazo izquierdo.

-¿Te lastimaron?

Edward dirigió su mirada hacia mí y luego a su brazo.

-Ah esto –me miro –no es nada, no te preocupes –contestó dirigiéndome una sonrisa.

-¿Ya te diste cuenta que Isabella no tuvo nada que ver con el atentado de tu madre? –dijo Carlisle.

Edward desvió la mirada.

-Siempre lo supe. En ese momento sentía mucho dolor y sólo buscaba un culpable.

-Y decidiste que lo fuera Isabella.

-Ya basta por favor –intervine –no comiencen a pelear por cosas que sucedieron en el pasado. Ya no importa eso ya pasó; que más da lo que dijo o no dijo Edward.

Carlisle suspiro y se puso de pie para ir a revisar los daños hechos a la mansión.

Habían forzado la cerradura de la entrada y roto un vitral del solárium para meterse, además de la ventana de la sala, Carlisle estaba muy mortificado.

Edward se acerco a mí y se sentó justo al lado mío.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó otra vez.

-Sí –respondí –gracias a ti sólo fue el susto.

Él me regalo una hermosa sonrisa torcida, esa que tanto me gustaba.

Pero lo que hizo a continuación me dejo totalmente paralizada, realmente no me esperaba que se inclinara hacia mi y como todo un padre que espera con ilusión a su hijo, puso una mano en mi vientre hinchado y le dio un beso a mi barriga, para luego volver a erguirse y darme un ligero beso en los labios.

-Me alegra que ambos estén bien –susurró contra la piel de mi frente, depositando otro beso ahí.

Estaba totalmente anonadada con lo que acababa de hacer. Edward jamás había mostrado ni un ápice de afecto hacia el bebé, al contrario, lo único que había hecho desde que se enteró que iba a venir al mundo había sido rechazarlo.

Cuando se separo de mi, lo mire a los ojos; los suyos estaban llenos de ternura y algo más que esperaba los míos no estuvieran identificando erróneamente.

* * *

_¡HOOOOLLLAAAAAAAAAAA! Ya sé, Ya sé añales sin subir un capi jajaja... es que han pasado muchas cosas y pues casi ni toco mi propia computadora jajaja_

_He tenido muy descuidado esto pero pliss diganme que tal les parecio el capi ¿si?_

_Mañana subo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia._

**Zeelmii Cullen Black Withlock: _Nena, si estaba subiendo varios capis por día. Hoy no, pero si los estare subiendo cuando tenga tiempo... Espero que hayas tenido un muy feliz año nuevo que este año te llenes de todas las buenas vibras y las bendiciones que necesitas para tener un excelente año :)_  
**

* * *

**_Adelanto para mañana:  
_**

Me sentía mojada, sus besos me estaban volviendo loca, como siempre lo habían hecho.

– Edward –susurré.

– Aquí estoy –contestó.

Siguió recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus manos, mientras su miembro entraba de nuevo en mí. Lo había deseado y anhelado tanto, aunque al sentirlo dolió.

– Edward… Edward te amo.

– Yo no –dijo con sus ojos negros, era como si viera los ojos del mismísimo demonio.


	29. Tiempo

**Capitulo #29: Tiempo**

* * *

(Tres meses después…)

Durante los últimos tres meses he estado viviendo en la enorme casa de Marcus Vulturi, un viejo muy obstinado que hizo de todo con tal de que me fuera a vivir con él, al grado de: ¡Quitarme mi departamento! Y juró quitarme el puesto en la empresa, todo nada más para que "no me quedara sola todo el tiempo en un lugar que estaba muy lejos de él" o eso me dijo, junto con un montón de excusas y situaciones que según el podrían pasar estando yo sola en mi departamento de Nueva Zelanda.

Si, había regresado.

Las cosas se habían complicado después de que los hombres esos se metieron a la mansión Cullen.

Charlie se puso histérico y ni que decir de Alice estaba vuelta loca de preocupación por mí y por su sobrinito, despotricaba todo lo que se le ocurría en contra de los hombres que habían entrado a la casa; ni yo sabia que la inocente y pequeña Alice Cullen sabia tal cantidad de palabras para insultar a una persona.

Mi padre llamó a Marcus en cuanto llegamos a casa y mientras Sue me daba algo de comer "para el susto" –cosa que yo acepte encantada e inclusive repetí un par de veces– Charlie le gritó a Marcus de todo, le preguntó muchísimas veces en que andaba metido y que si era un mafioso, termino por hacerle todo un interrogatorio por teléfono, hasta que aceptó dejarlo hablar conmigo.

El pobre de Marcus estaba muy alterado incluso igual de preocupado que estaba Charlie.

Un par de días después mi amigo llegó a Forks después de haber consumado su negocio que ahora se encontraba en marcha.

Se aseguro de que todo estuviera en orden respecto a lo que mi salud se trataba ya que estaba totalmente determinado a llevarme con él a Nueva Zelanda.

Charlie pego el grito en el cielo cuando Marcus se lo dijo, mi padre no estaba dispuesto en absoluto a perder de nuevo a su hija, se le notaba que le dolía el tener que dejarme ir de nuevo pero Marcus le dio varias razones por las cuales Charlie no se pudo negar mas y una de ellas me tomo totalmente por sorpresa:

~~~~~~~~~~ Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~

Marcus y Charlie llevaban bastante rato discutiendo las razones por las que yo tenía que volver al país natal de Marcus. Mi padre no estaba nada contento y ahora estaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro como león enjaulado; en cambio Marcus estaba plácidamente sentado en el sofá, igual de tenso claro, pero mi querido amigo era un poco más relajado. Yo escuchaba la conversación escondida en lo alto de las escaleras y Sue estaba junto a mí.

-Charlie entiende que será lo mejor no sólo para Bella si no también para el bebé.

-Yo también la puedo mantener a salvo y sin que ella tenga que salir de Forks.

-Y entonces ella va a buscar cualquier excusa para salir de la casa a sus anchas y seguirse exponiendo como lo hace.

-¿De que excusas hablas?

-El que salga de la casa para ir a visitar a Esme o atender la alimentación de los Cullen no son más que excusas para librarse de tener que estar aquí cuando tu hijastra viene. Charlie seamos sinceros, Leah lo único que busca es restregarle en la cara a Isabella que Jacob esta con ella y que es el padre de la hija que tiene.

Sue a mi lado se tenso.

-Bella ya no le da importancia –se defendió Charlie.

-Pero son molestias de las que ella busca librarse.

-Le diré a Leah que ya no venga a la casa.

-Y entonces Sue tendrá que salir a buscar a su hija dejando sola a tu hija y si siguen vigilando a Isabella de la manera en que lo han hecho entonces les darán el momento adecuado para incursionar en la casa y llevársela.

Charlie, créeme que no es mi persona favorita, pero si Edward Cullen no hubiera estado en la mansión esa tarde quizás en estos momentos ya estaríamos con el alma en un hilo rogando a Dios por que esos desgraciados no lastimen a tu hija

Escuchar el nombre de Edward me removió algo en mi interior, pero decidí dejarlo pasar por el momento y concentrarme en la conversación.

-Bien genio y entonces ¿Cuál es tu solución?

-Llevarme a Isabella de vuelta a Nueva Zelanda.

-¡Bah!

-Charlie en Nueva Zelanda Isabella no tendrá excusas para salir de mi casa.

-¡¿Qué?! –susurré.

-Ahí solamente tendría que salir para ir a trabajar a la empresa, pero le quitare su puesto y así no habrá pretexto que valga.

Mi padre lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. Se estaba rindiendo

_¡Papá NO! –._

-¿Y que pasara con lo que te comente hace unos días? –preguntó ya enojado y dándose por vencido.

-Aun no he hablado con ella, pero al llevármela ten por seguro que las cosas se van a afianzar. ¿Cómo le hacen para enterarse de todo aquí?

-Pueblo chico infierno grande –respondió Charlie.

¿De que demonios hablaban?

-Esta tarde hablare con ella, espero y no se ponga difícil.

~~~~~~~~~~ Fin del Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~

Si claro que Marcus había hablado conmigo.

El asunto era que Charlie estaba muy preocupado por que todo el mundo en el pueblo pensaba que el hijo que estaba esperando era de Marcus, y como el susodicho no se había querido hacer cargo de mi criatura había decidido irse, claro dejándome con un buen trabajo para mantener al bebé.

Nadie sabía de la relación que yo había mantenido con Edward y ni siquiera se les ocurría que él era el padre del bebito hermoso que esperaba.

Marcus también estaba preocupado por el futuro de mi bebé, siendo hijo de una madre soltera, que por lo menos en ese pueblo chismoso no era bien visto.

Él me dijo que podíamos casarnos y que le daría el apellido a mi hijo. En un principio me negué e incluso le eché en cara aquello que en un principio me había dicho mi padre, –cuando dijo que si Marcus me daba todo lo que me daba no era de a gratis –sabia que lo ofendía y él me aseguro que sólo me veía como un padre veía a una hija. Pero en ese momento yo me encontraba muy alterada.

Después hable con Charlie quien también me expuso su preocupación por el futuro del bebé y las habladurías que había alrededor de nosotros. Le dije que a mi no me importaba en lo mas mínimo lo que dijeran de mi, con que yo supiera cual era la verdad y quien era el padre de mi hijo bastaba. Pero entonces comenzó a hablarme de cosas que no había pensado.

Por ejemplo de como mi hijo podría verse afectado en la escuela por los demás niños sólo por ser hijo de una madre soltera y no tener papá o que con el paso del tiempo mi hijo se vería afectado por el hecho de no tener papá. Aun no he aceptado la propuesta de Marcus, pero al menos acepte regresar a Nueva Zelanda con él a pesar de saber que me tendría como prisionera en su casa.

Pero debía admitir que me gustaba estar aquí, todo era muy tranquilo y había grandes jardines por los que caminaba todas las mañanas muy temprano. Ahora me encontraba en la habitación que había acondicionado para mi bebito en la residencia de Marcus, lo acepte por petición suya, y cuando se lo proponía no había poder humano que lo hiciera desistir.

La habitación estaba hermosa, las paredes pintadas de un color crema hermoso y había dibujos de ositos y estrellas que Marcus había mandado pintar. Todo lo demás lo había escogido yo, incluso las decoraciones, literalmente la habitación estaba hecha al gusto mío y al de Marcus. A veces sentía que estaba siendo demasiado generoso conmigo y en ocasiones pensaba en lo que Charlie me había dicho cuando le conté sobre él y no entendía por que Marcus hacia esto, por mi.

Como ahora, cuando me daba cuenta de que estaba viviendo en esta casota como si fuera la señora de la casa, y no como la simple invitada que en realidad era. Además de que todo lo que había a mí alrededor lo había puesto el mismo Marcus de su bolsillo. Y todo a cambio de nada. Aunque él me aseguraba que se lo pagaba con mi compañía.

-Hola chiquitín –le dijo a mi barriga.

Yo brinque del susto. Había estado tan ensimismada pensando en mis cosas que no lo había escuchado llegar.

-Me asustaste –lo acusé.

Él me sonrió.

-Lo siento –se disculpó acariciando a mi bebé. – ¿Cómo estas?

-Sin contar el susto tremendo que acabas de causarme, bien.

-Andabas perdida en el espacio sideral ¿Fuiste al ginecólogo?

-Si –contesté, tomando de la cajonera una carpeta –mira.

Él la tomo y la abrió. Al mirar la foto del ultrasonido sonrió.

-Sigue sin querer revelarnos su sexo –dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

-Déjalo… es su pudor –defendí a mi bebé, Marcus rió –no sé que pasa, pero siempre que vamos, nunca esta en la posición adecuada para poder verlo.

-¿Ya te dio fecha para el nacimiento?

-No, pero dijo que acababa de cumplir los nueve meses y que no ha de tardar mucho.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres que sea parto natural? –preguntó mirándome con preocupación.

-Si, es mejor así. Hay que darle su tiempo para que venga al mundo cuando él quiera, no lo sacaré a la fuerza. Además así mi mamá me trajo al mundo.

-Pero tu madre murió tiempo después de darte a luz –dijo con tristeza, como si a él también le doliera.

-Si, pero mi embarazo esta controlado y el medico dice que todo saldrá bien.

-Siento no haber podido ir hoy contigo, pero la junta era muy importante.

-Lo sé. No te preocupes –contesté restándole importancia.

Me sonrió, sin que la tristeza se fuera aun de su mirada, me pregunte ¿Por qué? ¿Será que le daba tristeza pensar que yo corriera la misma suerte que mi madre?

-Bueno, vayamos a comer.

Yo le hice caso y me levante del sofá con su ayuda. Mi barriga ya estaba enorme, a veces pensaba que era un globo que podría reventar en cualquier momento, ya ni siquiera podía ver mis pies.

Comimos juntos en el enorme comedor. Yo iba a su izquierda, como si fuera su hija.

Alguna vez había escuchado a los criados hablar acerca de nosotros –fue un accidente, yo tenia hambre y fui a la cocina para ver que podía comer, no era mi culpa que fuera la hora de hablar mal del patrón –unos pensaban que yo era la amante de Marcus y que el bebé que estaba esperando era hijo de él ¿Qué novedad, no?

Otros decían que yo era su hija perdida, pero la mayoría pensaba que el bebé era hijo de Marcus, según ellos por que las fechas en que se había desaparecido Marcus coincidían con el tiempo de embarazo que tenia yo.

-Gracias –le dije a la niña que me había puesto el plato en la mesa.

Trataba de siempre hacerlo, no quería que pensaran que era una engreída.

-¿Has hablado con tu padre? –preguntó Marcus.

-No. Intente localizarlo esta mañana, pero me contesto Leah.

Marcus me miro expectante.

-No me digas que le volviste a colgar como aquella vez en Washington.

-Pues no, converse un poco con ella, al parecer todos ya saben lo del bebé. Jacob golpeo a Edward cuando supo que no se iba a hacer cargo de él.

-Al fin, alguien que le dio a ese imbécil lo que se merecía.

-Le fue peor a Jacob –contesté casi contenta.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó mirándome extrañado.

-Leah me dijo que a Jacob se le había ocurrido ir a golpear a Edward cuando estaba con un montón de vándalos que lo golpearon terriblemente.

-Mmm que pena –dijo sin interés.

Me reí. Tome la cuchara y me dispuse a empezar a comer, sabiendo que ese montón de vándalos a los que se había referido mi hermanastra habían sido los chicos que tanto cuidaban de Edward, cuando llego el dolor...

Jadee soltando el cubierto.

-¿Isabella estas bien?

-Si –contesté recargándome en la silla –estoy bien.

-¿Segura?

-Si, no pasa nada, sólo una contracción.

-¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital?

-No, el doctor dijo que sería normal y que la mayoría podrían ser falsas alarmas.

-Podrían… –remarcó.

-Estoy bien –aseguré –no ha venido ninguna otra. Fue sólo una falsa alarma.

Me dirigió una mirada, dándome a entender con ella que no estaba del todo convencido.

-¿Ya pensaste en el nombre que le pondrás cuando nazca? Será lo primero que te pregunten cuando salga de ahí –dijo, volviendo a su comida.

-Pues no lo sé. Lo he pensado un poco, pero no he concretado nada.

-Haber veamos, supongamos que tienes un lindo bebé varón. ¿Qué nombres te gustan?

-Pues… el segundo nombre de Edward es Anthony. Me gustaría que tuviera algo de su papá.

Aunque, recordando lo que había pasado en la mansión después del casi secuestro ya dudaba seriamente que mi bebé disfrutara sólo el nombre de su padre. Solamente que de aquello ya no se fijó nada mas por que justo en ese momento llego la enana vuelta loca exigiendo mi completa atención. Para cuando me di cuenta Edward ya se había ido de la mansión.

-Isabella he oído decir por ahí que los nombres tienen carga karmica.

-Bobadas –aseguré.

Marcus negó con la cabeza, no le gustaba el hecho de que mi hijo tuviera el nombre de aquel que lo había rechazado.

-Bien… ahora supongamos que tienes una preciosa nena. ¿Cómo le pondrías?

-Bueno, me encantaría que llevara el nombre de sus dos abuelitas, me gusta Esme René, por que de la manera contraria no se escucha muy bien.

Mi amigo se quedo pensativo un momento.

-¿Y si juntas ambos nombres?

-¿Cómo? –pregunté curiosa. – ¿Esmerene?… no se escucha muy bien Marcus.

El rió.

-No, no. Renessme.

-Renessme –repetí. –Se escucha hermosísimo –continúe con una gran sonrisa.

Marcus no se quedo muy tranquilo después de la contracción que tuve y durante el resto de la comida no me quito los ojos de encima, pasó toda la tarde conmigo cuidándome, temeroso de que la hora llegase y él no estuviera presente. Caminamos por el jardín un rato disfrutando del clima mientras hablábamos de cualquier cosa e incluso vimos una película que había en la televisión, al parecer a Marcus le gustaba mucho, aunque yo no la termine de ver… el sueño me gano.

Me sentía mojada, sus besos me estaban volviendo loca, como siempre lo habían hecho.

-Edward –susurré.

-Aquí estoy –contestó.

Siguió recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus manos, mientras su miembro entraba de nuevo en mí. Lo había deseado y anhelado tanto, aunque al sentirlo dolió.

-Edward… Edward te amo.

-Yo no –dijo con sus ojos negros, era como si viera los ojos del mismísimo demonio...

.

.

.

Abrí mis ojos, jadeando del susto. Había sido un sueño, uno demasiado real, estaba totalmente bañada en sudor como en el sueño y el sudor también era por que estaba excitada, últimamente mis sueños sólo manifestaban los deseos que tenia por volver a sentirme mujer; lo malo era que su protagonista siempre era él mismo, por qué no me podía pasar como a las demás mujeres que fantasean en sueños con Brad Pitt o Tom Cruz.

Pase mi mano por mi frente quitándome el sudor, necesitaba un baño, para quitarme el sudor y la calentura. Retire las sabanas y mire el reloj… dos de la mañana. Hice ademan de levantarme, pero justo en ese momento el dolor vino de nuevo, pero no fue como el que había tenido a la hora de la comida, este era mas intenso, haciéndome doblar del dolor.

-¡MARCUS! –grité.

Mientras gritaba sentí agua resbalando por mi entrepierna y mojando la cama; dios no podía creerlo…ya era hora, ¡ya iba a tener a mi bebito!

-1, 2, 3, puja –dijo Alec.

Obedecí, pujando con todas mis fuerzas. Aunque sentía que me estaba partiendo en dos.

-Vamos, vamos Isabella, la cabeza ya esta afuera, vamos. –me dijo Alec cuando deje de pujar.

-Duele –dije remarcando lo obvio.

Alec levantó la cabeza y me miró.

-¿Querías un bebé no? Ya esta aquí sólo necesita que lo ayudes un poco. Ya te quiere conocer Isabella.

Suspire, tenia razón sólo faltaba poquito… volví a tomar aire y puje.

Así fue un par de veces más, hasta que sentí cuando salió y me deje caer sobre la camilla. Sintiéndome tan cansada, pensé que podría creerme un oso e invernar. Entonces escuché el llanto de un bebé, fuerte y con muchas ganas que me hizo levantar mi cabeza intentando verlo. Pero solo veía a la enfermera.

-¡Que pulmones! –exclamó Alec.

-Mi bebé –exigí.

-Espera un instante Isabella –dijo Alec con una sonrisa.

Justo después de un momento me lo trajeron o más bien, me la trajeron.

Era una niña hermosa.

-Hola mi amor –la saludé cuando me la dieron,

Era hermosa, estaba hinchadita de tanto haber nadado por meses. Le di un besito en su frente, todavía tenía algo de sangre y restos de la placenta; estaba hermosa. Hacia ruiditos quejándose un poquito, pero estaba bien, había encontrado un lugar muy cómodo sobre mi pecho.

-¿Qué nombre le va a poner?

Me puse a pensar un momento… pero ya tenía el nombre perfecto.

-Renessme –contesté mirando a mi angelito.

-Bueno, ya esta… Renessme Vulturi –dijo escribiendo en una cintilla que coloco en la muñeca del bracito de mi bebé

Mire a la enfermera al escucharla, le había puesto el apellido de Marcus.

-Me la tengo que llevar –me dijo.

-No –rogué –sólo un momentito más.

-Después la tendrás todo el tiempo que quieras Isabella, ahora deben llevársela para que la limpien y le hagan un chequeo completo. Y tú debes descansar, asearte y comer algo para que mas tarde puedas amamantarla–dijo Alec

Suspire y la deje ir, pensando en que sólo seria un ratito.

Después de que me di un baño, con ayuda de las enfermeras y me trasladaron a la habitación donde pude descansar un rato.

-Hola –saludó Marcus entrando.

Le sonreí viendo todo lo que traía en las manos: globos, flores y un enorme oso de peluche.

-Hola. ¿Qué es todo esto?

-Adornos, para que cuando venga tu pequeñita no este tan lúgubre el lugar –reí. –Felicidades linda.

-Gracias.

Marcus suspiro mientras amarraba los hilos de los globos en la parte inferior de la cama.

Parecía pensar algo que lo tenia muy preocupado.

-¿Marcus?

Él levanto la mirada hacia mí como si le hubiera sorprendido encontrarse ahí.

-Si linda, ¿Qué pasa?

-Lo mismo te pregunto yo, estas como… no sé ausente.

Marcus suspiró, parecía debatirse entre decir lo que estaba pensando o no. Después de un momento pareció decidirse y se sentó conmigo sobre la cama.

-Isabella querida, sabes que te quiero mucho ¿Verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza sin saber que era lo que le pasaba.

-Bien –continuó. –Yo era un anciano muy solo antes de que aparecieras en mi vida Isabella. Tenia éxito, propiedades, dinero pero estaba solo; el hecho de que tu aparecieras en mi vida significó mucho para mi por que le encontré el sentido a lo que hacia. Bella, yo te quiero mucho, eres como la hija que nunca tuve y ahora tengo. Tu padre me ha expresado en reiteradas ocasiones su preocupación por tu futuro y el del bebé que acaba de nacer…

-Marcus –trate de interrumpirlo.

-Déjame continuar Bella –era muy extraño que él me llamara de aquella manera –Sabes que yo a mi edad no te puedo ofrecer nada a comparación con lo que tu podrías, eres una mujer joven y llena de vida. Siendo sinceros tú y yo jamás podríamos tener una relación sentimental. Pero podríamos tener una en apariencia.

-Pero Marcus ¿Qué es lo que estas diciendo?

-¿No crees que seria mejor para la niña saber que tiene un padre?

-Ella lo sabrá –respondí como si fuera obvio –va a saber quien es su padre.

-Su verdadero padre la rechaza Bella, crees que tu hija no resentirá eso.

Baje la mirada triste, recordando lo que había pasado en la mansión, pero ahora parecía tan lejano que me cuestionaba si en realidad había pasado eso.

-Bella, cariño –me llamó y yo lo mire –si tu lo aceptas, le quiero dar mi apellido a tu hija. Cosa que el bastardo de Edward Cullen no hará. Tu y la niña tendrán lo mejor a mi lado Isabella, nunca les faltara nada, eso te lo prometo.

Suspire, lo que Marcus pedía me parecía una locura, una verdadera locura. Pero no volvería a tener una oportunidad así. La oportunidad de ofrecerle a mi hija una familia con un papá y una mamá que la amaran por sobre todas las cosas.

Marcus jamás me fallaría, él adoraba a la niña tanto como yo lo hacia.

Edward había engendrado a esa niña en mis entrañas, pero padre no es el que planta su semilla en el vientre de la madre, si no el que ama, cuida, quiere…

La puerta se abrió y entro una enfermera con una cunita en carrito. Mi sonrisa se ensancho al verla…

-Aquí esta la señorita Renessme Vulturi.

-Gracias –dijo Marcus.

La enfermera salió y Marcus se dirigió a la cunita de donde tomo a la bebita cuidadosamente para traérmela.

-¿Por que le pusieron Vulturi como apellido a mi bebé?

-La enfermera es hija de Alec, su nombre es Megan y él tiene la idea de que la beba es mía, pero no te preocupes, acabo de aclarar las cosas. Lo siento no tenia idea de que pensaba eso.

-No importa, después de todo, casi es tu hija –contesté mirando a mi bebita. –Tú eres el padre de mi hija.

Marcus no me respondió nada, únicamente me dio un beso en la frente. Rebusco en los bolsillos de su pantalón y saco un anillo.

Estaba muy bonito, el aro delicado de oro se unía en la cima con un diamante engarzado por finas cadenitas también hechas de oro.

Mire a Marcus a los ojos y él me sonrió, colocando el anillo en mi dedo corazón. No dije nada mas, deje que pusiera el anillo y continuamos deleitándonos con la belleza de Renessme Vulturi.

* * *

**¿Que les ha parecido he? **

**Zeelmii: Nena ya sé yo tambien lo odie, pero pues ya sabes me encanta el suspenso... ¿Me odias por que casare a Bella con Marcus? Jeje  
**

* * *

**Adelanto...**

La observe durante no sé cuanto tiempo, aprendiéndome de memoria cada una de sus facciones, que sabía ya habrían cambiado por lo menos un poco, siendo un niña en crecimiento era totalmente normal; lo único que esperaba era que esos hermosos ojos chocolate reflejaran siempre la misma alegría.

– ¡Miren que bonita es la hija de Edward!


	30. Recapacitando

**Capitulo #30: Recapacitando**

* * *

Después de unos días los médicos me permitieron salir del hospital y lo hice con mi bebita en mis brazos. El tenerla junto a mi y al fin conocerla personalmente era la sensación más hermosa que jamás había tenido –aunque pensé que no superaría el haberla tenido dentro de mi durante los nueve meses, disfrutarla en mi vientre había sido bellísimo –ahora que la tenía entre mis brazos, era mucho mejor.

Los días pasaron y me recupere por completo del parto, ya le había avisado a mi padre y él estaba feliz por que tenia una nieta hermosa, de la cual cuidaba yo misma.

Aun tenia mucho que aprender, digo, sabía cuando mi bebita tenía hambre o cuando estaba sucia pero me faltaban tantas cosas por aprender. Afortunadamente tenía a mi lado a Dídima, ella era el ama de llaves de la mansión de Marcus y me había acompañado durante las últimas semanas de mi embarazo, y me acompañaba ahora, dándome consejos de cómo cuidar a mí beba.

-Dídima ¿Crees que mi bebita ya pueda hacer un viaje conmigo? –le pregunté mientras amamantaba a mi hija.

Ella me miro extrañada.

-¿Por qué lo pregunta? Acaso piensa irse ya. –preguntó.

Odiaba que me hablara de usted, pero al parecer a la mujer no le gustaba llamar a sus patrones por su nombre o tutearlos por que le parecía una falta de respeto.

-Bueno, no irme definitivamente, pero mi padre y amigos de la familia desea conocer la bebé y no pueden venir todos hasta acá.

-Oh bueno mi señora, la niña es sana y tiene ya más de un par de semanas, no creo que haiga problema alguno si viajan. ¿Ya se lo comento al señor Marcus?

-Si, se lo comente ayer en la comida. Él esta de acuerdo, de hecho me acompañara… tenemos algo mas que comunicar.

-¿A si? ¿Qué?

Suspire.

No sabía si decírselo o no, pero a fin de cuentas ella terminaría enterándose; en esta casa los criados se enteran de todo y desde que yo había regresado a la casa portaba el anillo de compromiso que Marcus me había procurado, ellos no hacían más que hablar a nuestras espaldas.

Justo en ese momento entro mi héroe, salvador y amigo.

-¿Cómo se encuentran las dos mujeres más importantes? –dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

En verdad Marcus parecía un verdadero padre orgulloso, pero el mío, no él de Renessme. En ocasiones veía a Marcus y me parecía ver a Charlie desviviéndose por su nieta, adorándola y consintiéndola en todo lo que podía.

Al entrar él, Dídima se levantó del sofá y salió de la habitación. Suponía que ella ya se había dado cuenta del anillo que llevaba en mi mano y era seguro que también sospechaba lo que muy pronto vendría, desde que lo había descubierto yo noté que no se mostraba muy conforme con que su patrón por fin fuera a sentar cabeza, al contrario parecía molestarle el hecho; pero hasta ahora ella no había mencionado palabra al respecto, o por lo menos no a mi.

-Muy bien –contesté con una sonrisa, luego mire a mi hija – ¿verdad cariño?

Marcus rio.

-Pues a ella ni le preguntes que ahorita se encuentra en el cielo mismo.

Lo acompañe en sus risas y conversamos de algunas cosas importantes referentes a la empresa mientras mi bebita terminaba de comer, luego se la cedí a Dídima para que la hiciera repetir.

Rato después mi hija se quedo profundamente dormida, por lo que tenia dos, a lo mucho tres horas para hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Pero era tan difícil querer hacer algo más cuando podía quedarme a admirar ese angelito que Dios me había prestado. Me encantaba cuando estaba despierta y ver como sus ojitos hábiles miraban a todos lados curioseando –Marcus decía que los ojitos de mi bebita eran idénticos a los míos –pero también me encantaba verla cuando dormía, su rosto tan apacible me daba tanta ternura y me llenaba de alegría ver como su pecho subía y bajaba, dejándome ver que ella respiraba, que estaba aquí conmigo y que no era en absoluto un sueño.

Deseaba mucho llamar a Edward y decirle que era padre de una niña hermosa, pero tenia tanto miedo de su reacción, no deseaba oírlo decir que no le importaba mi hija.

Una semana después nos encontrábamos en el avión privado de Marcus que iba directo a aterrizar en Washington.

El vuelo fue bastante largo, y agradecí en el alma que mi bebita hubiera dormido la mayor parte de él; cuando aterrizamos cubrí a mi hija con cuanta cobijita o sarape hubiese traído conmigo por que afuera llovía a cantaros.

Era de madrugada cuando llegamos, por lo que fuimos directo a mi departamento, el cual le había pedido a mi gran amiga Alice que mandara acondicionar para nuestra estancia.

Marcus se quedo en la habitación de huéspedes, mientras mi hija y yo nos quedamos en la habitación principal, gracias al cielo que días atrás le había pedido a Alice que trasladaran el cunero –que había tenido que dejar en casa de Charlie –a mi departamento para así no tener problemas en la estancia con la bebé.

El estar de nuevo aquí me traía muchos recuerdos, algunos felices y otros no tanto, pero prefería quedarme con los buenos recuerdos aquellos que durante un tiempo me habían hecho tan feliz. Como mi relación con Jacob o el haber compartido mi intimidad con Edward en esta misma habitación, ya que gracias a que eso había sucedido que ahora tenía a mi lado a una hermosa hija y muy pronto seria la esposa de un gran hombre, que me quería.

Si admitía el haber sufrido mucho por la traición de Jake o el desamor del padre de mi hija y he sido victima de mucho dolor en mi vida, pero debía aprender a vivir con esos momentos que aunque me dolía recordar, me había hecho mas fuerte y me había preparado para lo que me venia, simplemente eran cosas que debía vivir… estaban trazadas en mi destino.

La mañana siguiente, me levante temprano para amamantar a mi hija, no me gustaba que comiera después de sus horas.

Cuando terminé y mi bebé hubo repetido la puse en el porta-bebé y la lleve a la cocina conmigo para preparar el desayuno para Marcus y para mi, cuando termináramos de desayunar le pediría que me llevara a casa de Charlie…

(Edward)

_Dos semanas... –._

Si dos semanas llevaba Isabella viviendo en Washington.

Y en esas dos semanas no había tenido la fortuna de verla.

Alice me había dicho que ya habían hecho varias reuniones en donde gozaban de su presencia y de la de cierto bebé, que según tenía entendido, era una niña.

Seguro que se parecería mucho a su madre, o así me la imaginaba yo.

La última semana prácticamente me la he pasado en vela pensando, imaginando… su carita, sus ojitos, su cuerpecito, cavilando si tendría algo de mi o que tanto se parecería a Bella; me preguntaba si Isabella había decidido amamantarla o alimentarla a base de leche de formula, claro que lo primero era la opción mas adecuada para la salud presente y futura de la niña.

Pero había mujeres tan vanidosas y tan mal informadas que preferían tener un niño enfermizo antes de que se les cayeran los senos. Dudaba seriamente que Isabella fuera una de ellas.

Por lo que Alice me había dicho la niña era muy sana y bastante regordeta. Nunca trate de acallarla mientras me hablaba de ella por que me interesaba muchísimo, mas de lo que yo había imaginado, saber de ella era la cura para mi atormentado corazón; después de media hora de escucharla me dieron unas ganas enormes por conocerla y sostener entre mis brazos ese pequeño cuerpecito.

Sin deberla ni temerla esa misma noche mí hermana me envió una fotografía de un bebé hermoso, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y llenas de hoyuelos, casi podría jurar que sonreía y sus ojos brillaban llenos de alegría. Claro que con la madre que tenía debía ser una pequeñita muy feliz.

Yo también lo sería si la tuviera a mi lado.

Llevaba casi media hora esperando a los chicos en el mismo billar de siempre, hoy seriamos Eleazar, Garrett y yo contra Embry, Riley y Kachiri. La cosa se pondría buena, pero comenzaba a desesperarme.

Saque mi celular y busque entre las fotografías la que se había convertido en mi favorita.

La observe durante no sé cuanto tiempo, aprendiéndome de memoria cada una de sus facciones, que sabía ya habrían cambiado por lo menos un poco, siendo un niña en crecimiento era totalmente normal; lo único que esperaba era que esos hermosos ojos chocolate reflejaran siempre la misma alegría.

-¡Miren que bonita es la hija de Edward!

La voz de Bree salió de la nada haciendo que me sobresaltara al escucharla, aunque la verdad es que estaba tan absorto mirando la fotografía de la niña que no me di cuenta en que momento habían llegado todos.

-Haber déjame verla Edward –continuó Kachiri.

-¿En donde se metieron? –pregunté tratando de desviar el tema de mi, mientras guardaba el celular en mi bolsillo.

-¡No Edward no la guardes, déjanos verla un poquitín! –dijo Bree que se había sentado al lado mío y se recargaba sobre mi hombro.

-Chicos llevo mucho tiempo esperándolos –los regañé, ignorando a Bree.

-Lo sentimos –contestó Eleazar –literalmente tuvimos que raptar a tu hija.

En ese momento me tense ¿Mi hija? ¿Mi bebé?

Pero un segundo después comprendí que se refería a Bree.

-Oh ¿Y por qué? –pregunté, notando que al parecer la pequeña del grupo había decidido rendirse.

-Su tía la tiene presa en su casa.

Comenzamos la partida de billar mientras Zafrina, Bree y Eleazar me contaban que ahora que Demetri se encontraba en un viaje de negocios los tíos de Bree la trataban peor de lo que se trataba a un animal y ni siquiera ellos deberían ser maltratados, a la pobre pequeña la tenían como presa en su casa.

Embry y Kachiri se habían trepado al techo de la casa para sacar a Bree por la ventana de su habitación.

-No pienso regresar ahí –dijo determinante.

-Tienes que hacerlo –trató de disuadirla Eleazar.

-No, claro que no tiene que hacerlo –salió al ataque Zafrina, esta ya era una batalla perdida – ¿para que va a volver Eleazar? La van a castigar y entonces habría resultado peor.

-No la sacamos de ahí para después volverla a meter –apoyó Kachiri.

-Sin contar que, como ya les dije el tipo ese que vive ahí tiene cara de golpeador –señaló Garrett.

Levante la mirada para verlos a todos.

-Le pone una mano encima y juro que lo mato.

-Tranquilo Edward –dijo Eleazar. –No sólo tu lo harías, estoy seguro que todos aquí defenderíamos a Bree. Pero si Demetri sabe que se escapo, por la razón que fuera, podría tomarle la palabra a la tía y enviar a Bree a un internado.

-¡NO! –gritó Bree –no quiero eso.

-Y no será así –prometí, mirándola a los ojos.

Ella asintió.

-¿Y si te la llevas a tu departamento? –propuso Embry.

-No –respondió Zafrina.

La mire extrañado.

-¿Por qué no?

Ella solo enarco una ceja.

-Por favor Zafrina, no me voy a llevar a Bree a la cama.

-Sé que no lo harás, por que sabes perfectamente que te cortaría la riata y se la daría de comer a mi perro. Pero ella no tiene que soportar a las zorras que te llevas a tu departamento.

-No hables si no sabes –le contesté entre dientes.

-¿Y si voy a pedirle ayuda a Isabella? –dijo Bree de la nada.

Todos la volteamos a ver como si tuviera tres ojos.

-Isabella –repitió –la ex-jefa de mi papá… la mamá del bebé que tanto veías en tu celular.

-¡Ya sabemos quien es Isabella! –exclamamos todos a la vez.

-La cosa es –continuó Zafrina – ¿Qué demonios piensas pedirle a la estirada esa?

-Ya les dije que Isabella no es una estirada –defendió Bree enojada –Y le voy a pedir que me deje quedarme unos días en su casa, hasta que regrese mi papá. Seguro que si le cuento la situación de las cosas ella comprenderá y entonces llamara a Demetri para avisarle, él no se opondrá ni nada por el estilo por que aprecia mucho a Isabella y sabe que ella me cuidará bien.

-Ese es un buen plan –reconoció Eleazar.

-Ella no va a querer –dijo Zafrina.

-Claro que si. Sólo es cuestión de irle a preguntar, además es la mejor amiga de la novia de mi papá.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? –inquirí.

-Que con más razón aceptará, ella quiere muchísimo a Alice. ¡Y será mucho mejor si tú vas y se lo pides!

-Bree no dices mas que tonterías. Te iras conmigo a mi departamento y punto.

Ella puso mala cara.

-Vamos Edward. Será muy sencillo, vas con ella a su departamento pretextando querer ver a tu bebé y como no queriendo la cosa le dices mi situación. Seguro que ella aceptará.

-No Bree.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó enojada.

-Por que no conozco a mi hija Bree –conteste mirándola, su expresión cambio y todos me voltearon a ver con preocupación –no piensen que Isabella me ha prohibido acercarme. Ella no ha dicho nada al respecto, pero aun así mi hija tiene más de un mes de nacida, y yo aun no la conozco. Te iras conmigo a mi departamento y asunto arreglado.

La pequeña bajo la mirada, casi podría jurar que se había puesto triste.

Nadie dijo nada y continuamos jugando. Garrett saco otro tema a relucir y la conversación anterior se perdió. Al menos para ellos.

-¿Dónde esta Bree? –preguntó de repente Kachiri.

Voltee a ver el lugar en donde había estado minutos atrás, pero sólo estaba la botella del refresco que había estado bebiendo. Intercambie una mirada con Zafrina.

Bree se había ido, y no sabíamos a donde.

Dejamos todo botado y salimos a buscarla, las chicas fueron a revisar los baños pero nada. Garrett y Riley fueron directo a la casa de sus tíos para verificar si había regresado, pero de ella ni sus luces. Ya habíamos dado tres vueltas a toda la colonia e incluso mas allá, pero nunca la vimos, Zafrina estaba muy preocupada, pero trataba de que los nervios no la traicionaran.

-¿Donde vive tu amiga? –preguntó de repente.

La mire tratando de descifrar lo que trataba de decirme.

-¡Isabella! –Exclamó exasperada – ¿En donde demonios vive ella?

Entonces entendí, quizás Bree se había ido con Isabella.

Di una violenta vuelta al coche y pise el acelerador al fondo para dirigirnos hacia ahí.

Llame al celular de Isabella, pero no me contestaba. Cuando llegamos a su departamento fue Zafrina quien subió a verificar si se encontraba ahí; bajo un rato después para decirme que en el departamento la única niña que había estaba llorando desesperadamente.

Me preocupé por no saber la razón del llanto de mi hija y odie no estar con ella en estos momentos, pero Isabella estaba con ella, de eso me encontraba totalmente seguro; en cambio Bree andaba sola por la cuidad y sólo Dios sabrá donde.

En toda esa noche no encontramos a Bree.

Por la madrugada regrese a mi departamento después de haber recorrido todas las estaciones de policía y hospitales de la ciudad; luego de darme una ducha y comer algo volví a salir en busca de mis amigos.

Nadie sabia nada de Bree… por lo menos hasta la tarde del día siguiente.

Estábamos todos en un restaurant en el centro de la ciudad comiendo algo. Después de haberla seguido buscando como locos, todos estábamos hambrientos; ahora a mis preocupaciones se había añadido otra mas por que Zafrina no estaba comiendo mucho, ella era cuidadosa en lo que respectaba a su peso, imagen y salud, me preocupaba que casi no estaba comiendo nada, sólo picaba la comida que tenia en frente con el tenedor y cuando se llevaba algo a la boca era sin muchas ganas.

Voltee a ver a Kachiri, ella también estaba preocupada por su hermana.

La realidad era que todos queríamos mucho a Bree, éramos como una gran familia, nos apoyábamos cuando lo necesitábamos y la situación en la que estábamos ahorita no ayudaba mucho a mejorar los ánimos de nadie, todos andábamos decaídos, tristes, pero mas Zafrina.

Ella cuidaba mucho de la pequeña que ahora se encontraba ausente y yo sabia perfectamente que si alguien le había hablado a Bree de la sexualidad y todas esas cosas por las que las mujeres pasaban había sido Zafrina, por que cuando encontramos a Bree prácticamente ella no sabia nada de eso, en el colegio purista en el que estudiaba sólo le habían hablado superficialmente de ello.

Yo fui quien se dio cuenta de lo poco que Bree sabia del tema, después lo hable con Zafrina quien ya no mencionó palabra del asunto, pero me percaté que aquella conversación había hecho que se estableciera cierto lazo entre las dos chicas.

Si lo veíamos desde cierto punto de vista, Bree y Zafrina casi eran madre e hija.

Regrese a mi departamento para verificar si todo se encontraba en orden, pensando en las cosas que debía hacer y otros pendientes que tendría mañana lo cuales me impedirían seguir buscando a Bree, al menos durante la mañana y parte de la tarde.

En eso venia pensando cuando salí del elevador y frente a la puerta de mi apartamento noté la figura de una niña, bueno no era una niña, ya era una señorita e iba vestida de negro.

-¿BREE?

Ella levantó la cabeza, haciendo que con el repentino movimiento de le revolvieran sus cabellos castaño oscuro, lo cuales enmarcaban un rostro sonriente, que mostraba signos de perfecta salud.

Ella se levantó del suelo y vino hacia mi corriendo, yo la recibí con lo brazos abiertos y la abracé.

-Bree, ¿donde demonios te metiste? –pregunté cuando deshicimos el abrazo.

-En casa de Isabella ya se los había dicho –respondió tranquilamente.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Zafrina y yo fuimos a buscarte a su casa y tú no estabas ahí.

-Si lo sé, Isabella me lo dijo pero yo aun no llegaba.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no me llamaste para avisar? –La regañe abriendo la puerta de mi departamento –estábamos todos muy preocupados por ti.

-Lo sé y lo siento –se disculpó –pero se me descargo el celular e Isabella no tenía tu número, se le cayó el celular a la bañera del bebé y perdió todos sus contactos, luego ayer venimos para decirte que estaba bien pero no estabas. Por favor perdóname no quería que se preocuparan.

Me tense un poco pensando lo cerca que pude haber estado de conocer a mi hija.

-Lo importante es que estas bien.

La hice entrar al departamento, mientras revisaba el poco correo que tenia. Nada importante claro esta, o por lo menos para alguien como yo, sólo la cuenta de la tarjeta y recibos por pagar.

Avente el correo al sofá.

Note que Bree había encendido la pantalla de plasma y hacia algo con el DVD Player.

-Me voy a bañar –le avisé mientras subía las escaleras.

Después de relajarme por fin en el baño y ponerme ropa limpia baje de nuevo las escaleras, preguntándome si mi pequeña amiga ya habría comido.

Cuando en la pantalla plana vi a una bebita que solamente había visto en la fotografía que llevaba en mi celular. Pero aquí movía sus piernitas y brazos, claro sin coordinación y pudiere que ni siquiera por voluntad propia, tenia una de sus manitas metida en su boquita y miraba a todos lados, como si buscara algo.

-La grabe esta mañana –dijo Bree al notar que me había quedado absorto mirándola. –Isabella se había ido a bañar y me pidió que la cuidara un momento.

-Es hermosa –dije mirándola aun.

Traía un mameluco beige con bordados en café que se le veía hermoso y una diadema elástica del mismo color de los bordados, con una flor hecha de plumas en la cabeza.

Sin darme cuenta me había sentado en el sofá frente a la pantalla absorto en él querubín que tenia frente a mi.

-Edward tienes que hacer algo –dijo Bree. –En estos días me he enterado de cosas, que no estoy segura si debería decirte.

La mire a regañadientes, no quería dejar de ver a la beba.

-¿Qué cosas?

Ella se mordió los labios, debatiéndose en si decirme o no.

-Isabella va a casarse Edward, con el anciano ese que vive con ella en su departamento.

-¿Marcus Vulturi vive en su departamento? –pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

Bree asintió con la cabeza.

Esto no me gustaba nada, siempre me molesto la presencia de ese viejo en su vida. Y ahora para colmo vivía con ella y la iba a hacer su esposa.

-Y no sólo eso –continuó Bree. –Legalmente ese señor que tú dijiste es el padre de la niña.

_Maldito anciano decrepito –._

Voltee a ver de nuevo la pantalla en la que todavía estaba mi hija.

No, no iba a permitir que ese viejo rabo verde me quitara lo que por derecho me pertenecía. La niña que estaba en esa pantalla llevaba mi sangre, era mía y la mujer que le había dado a luz también, no iba a permitir que me las arrebatara. No cuando dentro de mí sentía este amor tan grande hacia ellas.

Si amaba a Isabella, la amaba con todo mí ser así como también amaba a ese pedacito de carne que había engendrado en ella.

Una parte de ella y una parte de mí, lo mejor de nosotros.

Lo daría todo, todo lo que fuera necesario, pero no me las quitaría, no dejaré que me arrebate lo más puro y bueno que he tenido en toda mi miserable vida.

Lo lograré o de lo contrario dejo de llamarme Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Creo que alguien ya ha abierto sus benditos ojitos, pero haber como le va con Belly Bells.**

**Zeelmi Black Cullen Withlock: Uff la verdad ya me habia preocupado jeje... pero pues por lo menos ya sabes que habra final feliz :) La verdad Marcus tambien es mi Volturi favorito jeje, por eso lo puse como el cuidador de Belly Bells.  
**

* * *

**Adelanto:  
**

Me disculpé con los demás y me fui a una esquina para hablar.

– ¿Si?

– Isabella, ayúdame por favor –su voz era rasposa, quebrada, como si estuviera llorando.

– Leah ¿Qué pasa? –pregunté asustada.

– ¿Podemos vernos en algún lugar? Por favor.

No sabía que pasaba. Mi hermanastra se escuchaba muy afligida.


	31. Infieles

**Capitulo # 31: Infieles...**

* * *

(Isabella)

Al terminar de vaciar la zanahoria y mezclarla en la gelatina fui a meterla dentro del refrigerador, luego apague el fuego en la estufa y salí al comedor.

Ahí se encontraba Bree jugando con Renessme, mi hija estaba encantada de la vida; Bree le agitaba la sonaja que Alice me había regalado para mi hija cuando aun estaba embarazada. Renessme, feliz y contenta sonreía y elevaba sus manitas llenas de hoyuelos, queriendo agarrar aquella sonaja tan bonita.

Había pensado pedirle a mi huésped que pusiera la mesa, pero viendo como estaba muy feliz cuidando a mi hija y haciéndola sonreír, preferí hacerlo yo.

Fui directo a la cocina para traer los platos, solamente seriamos Marcus, Bree y yo, pero me gustaba el hecho de preparar todo para atender a mi familia. Entonces comprendí de donde venia la devoción de Esme para cuidar a su familia con tanto amor.

-¡Bella yo te ayudo! –dijo Bree desde la sala, dejo a mi bebita en la sala y vino corriendo hasta donde yo me encontraba – ¿Puedo?

Le sonreí.

-Claro, pensaba pedírtelo, pero estabas tan entretenida con Renessme…

-Es que tu bebita es hermosa en verdad, me parece tan difícil separarme de ella cuando sonríe así. Pero tampoco quiero que pienses que soy una comodina mal educada.

Solté una carcajada.

-Bree ¿Cómo podría pensar eso de ti, cuando me ayudas tanto? si no fuera por ti estaría vuelta loca con la casa, la niña, la comida y eso sin contar lo que se acumula en el día.

Ella me sonrió y terminamos de poner la mesa juntas, después fuimos al sofá a sentarnos mientras esperábamos a Marcus, quien se encontraba en la empresa supliendo a Demetri durante su viaje.

La noche en que llegó Bree me sorprendió mucho, Alice me había dicho que su querido novio había dejado a su hija con su familia materna durante su viaje –ella le había propuesto que la dejara a su lado para comenzar a fraternizar, ahora que ya llevaban bastante de novios, pero Demetri le dijo que no quería incomodarla –mas nunca imagine que ellos los odiaran tanto como para que su hija no quisiera regresar.

Bree me contó cosas horribles que su familia le había hecho en el pasado a ella y a su papá, y lo que le habían estado haciendo estos días que se encontraba sola, Marcus quien había estado conmigo durante el relato de la muchacha se enojo muchísimo.

Ella había encontrado la manera de avisarles a los amigos de Edward la situación en la que se encontraba, y ellos habían actuado sin chistar.

Yo le abrí las puertas de mi casa a Bree, no la dejaría regresar con esa bola de malosos, llame a Demetri para avisarle que su hija estaba conmigo, él ni siquiera se daba por enterado que su hija se había escapado de casa de sus tíos.

-Claro, si Bree desaparece para ellos mejor –había dicho muy molesto.

Yo lo tranquilice y le dije que Bree estaría muy bien con nosotros, Marcus me apoyo en mi propuesta, así que no hubo problema alguno.

Y en efecto, ella se encontraba tranquila y muy feliz aquí.

Me ayudaba con lo que podía y cuidaba de la niña cuando yo no podía hacerlo por cuestiones de aseo personal o del departamento.

Al siguiente día me levante muy temprano para prepararle el desayuno a Marcus y a Bree, quien iría a la escuela. Cuando ellos se hubieren ido prepare a mi bebita para salir, poniéndole ese mameluco que tanto le había gustado a Esme.

Hoy iríamos a visitarla, me sentía casi feliz por ir y verla de nuevo, aunque me llenaba de tristeza saber que el tiempo para que despertara se acababa con una rapidez impresionante. Me puse una falda negra con corte en "A" una blusa a botones en color azul rey y un cinturón para ajustar bien todo.

Arregle mi pelo –que ya estaba muy largo hasta alcanzar mis caderas –dejándolo suelto pero bien peinado; después de ponerme mi abrigo negro salí del departamento directo al hospital.

Cuando llegamos Carlisle nos estaba esperando en la recepción.

Al verme llegar trayendo en brazos a su nieta, sonrió con verdaderas ganas, traía un brillo especial en los ojos. Uno que hacia mucho tiempo no veía.

-Hola –saludé.

-Ha despertado –soltó de repente.

Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente.

-Dime que hablas en serio.

Él sólo sonrió y me guio hacia la habitación en la que se encontraba Esme.

Por vez primera, esta estaba llena y no sólo de flores hermosas y extravagantes, también de gente, todos los Cullen estaban ahí.

Y cuando digo todos, son todos.

Era la primera vez que me encontraba con Edward desde que había llegado a Forks; mi corazón y mi cuerpo reaccionaron.

Estaba tan apuesto, sonreía abiertamente y me miraba directamente a los ojos haciendo que las piernas me temblaran y mi corazón latiera fuerte, como si del galopeo de un caballo se tratase.

-¡Bella cariño! –Exclamó Esme – ¡que alegría verte!

Desvié mi mirada hacia ella y le sonreí con verdaderas ganas al volver a verla despierta, no podía decir que estaba radiante por que su pelo estaba opaco y le faltaba color en el rostro, pero era normal considerando que había pasado meses sin haberse podido alimentar adecuadamente y sin salir a la luz del sol.

-¡Esme! ¡Esme la alegría es de nosotros, gracias al cielo has vuelto a despertar!

Me acerque a ella y le di un beso en la mejilla como pude, ya que ella traía en brazos al hijo de Rosalie y Emmet y yo a Renessme.

-¡Oh Dios mío! –Exclamó cuando vio mi bebé cubierta por el sarape que ella le había regalado. Me miró con ojos suplicantes –déjame verla Bella, por favor.

Le sonreí y descubrí a mi hija, mostrando un bebé dormido hermoso con sus mejillas sonrosadas por la calidez de la que había estado rodeada.

-¡Dios, Carlisle mírala es idéntica a Edward cuando era un bebé!

-Mamá, no eches a perder a la hermosa Renessme –dijo Emmet en tono bromista.

Todos en la estancia rieron.

Voltee a ver a Edward, pero él tenia la mirada clavada en…

-Renessme –repitió Esme mirando a mi hija con adoración.

Rosalie vino a llevarse al pequeño Mathew para que así Esme pudiera cargar a mi hija, yo se la cedí gustosa.

-Esme, cariño no debes hacer tanto esfuerzo –dijo Carlisle preocupado.

-¡Ba! Tonterías. Como tu ya cargaste todo lo que quisiste a este pedacito de cielo ¿verdad?

-La verdad si –contesto él.

Todos comenzamos a reír e hicimos que Renessme se despertara ya que Mathew ya se encontraba despierto.

De inmediato se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en brazos desconocidos, miraba Esme como si tratara de reconocerla y al no lograrlo comenzó a fruncir el ceño y a moverse inquieta; se me apretujo el corazón al darme cuenta de ello, no me gustaba que mi hijita llorara, me partía el alma.

-Tranquila Renessme –susurró tratando de calmarla –no te asustes cariñito, soy tu abuelita Esme. Estoy segura que tu mami te ha hablado mucho de mi –volteo a verme. Yo le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

-Si, eso nunca lo dejaría de hacer –le contesté.

Ella me sonrió y volvió su mirada a la niña.

-Ves preciosura. Bella lamento tanto no haber podido estar contigo durante tu embarazo.

-No te preocupes Esme. Todo salió bien.

Me miro con ojos mortificados.

-Pero no te vi embarazada Bella.

-¡Oh! De eso no te preocupes mami –dijo Alice –Yo me encargué de tomarle fotos cada mes de su embarazo.

Rebusco en su bolso y saco un álbum de fotos, se sentó al lado de Esme en un cachito de cama y lo abrió. Mostrando el papel en color marfil combinado con decorados en azul y rosa, al centro de este había un letrero que decía "2º Mes De Maternidad" en letras muy elegantes. Arriba había una foto mía, aun no se me notaba el embarazo pero aparecía sonriente y con una mano encima de mi vientre; debajo de mi foto, había una fotografía del ultrasonido, mostrando la cosita pequeña que era mi bebé en ese entonces.

Esme sonrió, y su sonrisa se fue ensanchando más conforme Alice iba pasando las fotografías hasta llegar a mi noveno mes en donde estaba con mi barriga enorme.

Las fotos de los últimos tres meses me las había tomado Marcus a petición de Alice después de que regresamos a Nueva Zelanda.

El álbum termino en la foto mas reciente de Renessme se veía hermosa, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y llenas de hoyuelos, casi se podría ver que sonreía y sus ojos brillaban llenos de alegría.

Pensaba pasar todo el día con Esme, ahí me entere que ya le habían hecho estudios ya que no podía mover las piernas pero los resultados fueron positivos y su falta de movilidad se debía a que había estado mucho tiempo en reposo, sólo serian necesarias unas cuantas sesiones de terapia para que volviera a la normalidad. Por otro lado, Edward no hablaba mucho, estaba ahí presente y reía de las bromas que hacia Emmet, comentaba una que otra cosa de vez en cuando, pero no se notaba muy a gusto, era como si no se sintiera parte de todo eso, como si estuviera fuera de lugar.

De un momento a otro mi celular –recién adquirido, ya que el ultimo se me había caído a la bañera después de bañar a mi beba. Pero no volvía a hablar por teléfono con nadie mientras limpiaba –sonó, era una llamada de Leah.

Me disculpé con los demás y me fui a una esquina para hablar.

-¿Si?

-Isabella, ayúdame por favor –su voz era rasposa, quebrada, como si estuviera llorando.

-Leah ¿Qué pasa? –pregunté asustada.

-¿Podemos vernos en algún lugar? Por favor.

No sabía que pasaba. Mi hermanastra se escuchaba muy afligida.

Suspire.

-Escucha, ahora me encuentro en el hospital con Esme Cullen que acaba de despertar del coma.

-Oh, que bien. Supongo que ahora quieres estar con ellos.

-Bueno no te mentiré, pero ya he estado un buen rato aquí, supongo que puedo ir contigo ¿Dónde estas?

-Pues, ahora me encuentro en casa, pero puedo ir a la heladería que hay frente a la plaza.

-Bien, nos vemos ahí en media hora.

-Isabella.

-¿Si?

-Gracias.

-No hay por que Leah –contesté y colgué el teléfono.

Me gire hacia la familia que estaba totalmente embobada en los pequeños que tenían en brazos, cuando busque a la mía la encontré en brazos de Edward que la miraba como si estuviese viendo a una deidad. Me acerque a él lentamente, observando su rostro mientras miraba a la niña; sus facciones parecían sinceras al igual que la sonrisa en sus labios.

¿Uno podía fingir el amor a los hijos?

Recordé el último momento que compartimos juntos antes de irme, como rogué a Dios que los sentimientos que veía en sus ojos fueran auténticos, que no me estuviera engañando a mi misma.

Cuando llegue a su lado, estando parada frente a él, levantó la mirada y vio directo a mis ojos, noté como cambiaban; fue un cambio mínimo pero notable, el amor que había en ellos había cambiado de adoración y la protección, a la pasión, admiración y el respeto.

-Es hermosa –susurró –heredo lo mejor de ti.

Le sonreí sintiendo como el color carmesí se apoderaba de mis mejillas.

-Pero ya escuchaste a Esme, es idéntica a ti.

-Es lo mejor de los dos –contestó.

Baje la mirada hacia mi hija, quien miraba a Edward con ojos curiosos, Renessme no sabia quien era ese hombre tan apuesto que la cargaba.

Desee tanto no tener que debatirme para decirle que el hombre que la tenía en brazos y la miraba con tanto amor, era su padre.

Entonces sentí un flashazo. Pestañee sintiéndome aturdida y voltee a para ver de donde había provenido aquello, encontrándome con la enana parada arriba de la silla que había en la habitación con su cámara digital en una mano y la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-He logrado captar la mejor fotografía del álbum –dijo feliz.

Yo mire hacia otro lado y fui a tomar mis cosas.

-Bueno, yo tengo que irme.

-No, Bella no te vayas –rogó Esme.

-Tengo que irme Esme, Leah me llamó hace un momento me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo. No quisiera hacerlo, las platicas con mi hermana nunca terminan bien –dije haciendo una mueca.

-Entonces no vayas y quédate con nosotros –propuso Emmet.

Le sonreí.

-No creo que sea lo más prudente, la escuche triste, no sé que sucede y deseo ir a averiguarlo.

-Cuídate mucho Bells –dijo Alice viniendo a abrazarme.

Le devolví el abrazo y luego me dirigí hacia Edward para llevarme a la niña.

-No quisiera llevármela –dije.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó.

-Por que Leah siempre ha hecho comentarios despreciativos hacia ella, no me gusta pero no tengo donde dejarla.

-Déjala conmigo –gritó Alice.

La miré.

-Alice, es un bebé no un muñequito –dije seriamente.

Me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-Ya lo sé. Sé como cuidar un bebé Bella, supongo que traes lo necesario en la pañalera y no será tan complicado, Renessme es una bebita muy bien portada. Yo me quedaré un poquito mas aquí y cuando salga la llevaré a casa, cuando termines con Leah pasas por ella.

Suspire, no me gustaba la idea de separarme de mi bebé.

-Lo que sea con tal de que no sienta la mala vibra de Leah.

Después de despedirme de todos, sobretodo de mi bebé, asegurándole que iba a volver con ella, salí del hospital directo a la heladería que Leah me había dicho. Ella ya estaba ahí y no se veía nada, pero nada bien.

-Leah ¿estas bien? –pregunté llegando hasta ella.

Ella negó con la cabeza y estallo en lágrimas.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé

-Vamos a otro lugar –susurré.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Dentro de la misma heladería había un segundo piso, era una sección de pequeños privados separados por paredes de cristal cortado tenían sillones de cuero rojo con una mesita de centro en negro que contrastaba con las paredes blancas.

-Leah ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Le paso algo a Sue, a Charlie? –pregunté alarmada mientras nos sentábamos.

-No –contestó ella separándose de mi –es Jacob.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Que ya no puedo Isabella. Me casé con la esperanza de que al paso del tiempo lograría que se enamorara de mí y te olvidara. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de mi error al haberme aferrado a un hombre que no me amaba.

Todo eso me lo había dicho derramando lagrimas y sus ojos eran sinceros al mirarme.

-Leah tranquila, todo va a estar bien.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No Isabella, nada estará bien. Jake me odia más cada día que pasa, las discusiones son mas frecuentes y…

Se calló.

-¿Qué pasa Leah? –Entonces se me ocurrió – ¿Te ha puesto la mano encima? –pregunté con rabia.

-No, bueno si, pero sólo fue una vez –confesó, después bajo la mirada avergonzada –yo tuve la culpa.

-No Leah no te culpes tu no tienes la culpa de que Jacob Black sea una bestia.

-Si Isabella, yo tuve la culpa por que le dije que tu te revolcabas en la cama con Edward para saciar las ganas pasionales en las que no te satisfacía Marcus –confesó avergonzada.

No sabía como reaccionar a eso.

-Eso no lo justifica.

En realidad no era nada extraño, todo el mundo pensaba que entre Marcus y yo había algo más que una relación laboral o amistosa, incluso aseguraban que Renessme era su hija. Sólo la familia sabía la verdad.

-Perdóname Isabella, perdóname por todas las cosas tan malas que te hice, perdóname por favor.

Me quede atónita al escucharla.

Nunca hubiera esperado que mi hermanastra me dijera aquello. Sus ojos anegados en lágrimas eran sinceros, sus palabras emanaban espontaneidad y arrepentimiento.

-Leah… yo no tengo nada que perdonarte.

-Isabella por favor –rogó.

-No, Leah escúchame. –La mire directo a sus ojos torturados –todo eso que hiciste, el beso por el que le pagaste a Paul, los insultos a mi madre, tus burlas, el que te hayas metido con Jake aun siendo mi prometido, tu interrupción en la boda... todo. Me ha llevado a ser una mujer muy feliz.

-Explícame por que no te entiendo –dijo mirándome como si estuviera loca.

-Gracias a ti conocí a una familia maravillosa, tengo una carrera exitosa en la que me desenvuelvo profesionalmente y una hija extraordinaria que me hace muy feliz, además estoy a punto de casarme con un hombre que sé que me querrá mucho.

Paso un momento sin que ninguna de las dos dijera nada, ella se veía pensativa y continuó así cuando vino una joven de cabellos rojizos recogidos en dos coletas y mejillas pecosas para preguntar que deseábamos comer.

Yo pedí un helado de chocolate y Leah me sorprendió al confesar que ese también era su favorito.

Después ya no habló hasta que la muchacha nos trajo nuestro pedido.

-Pero eso no se compara con lo que hubieras obtenido si estuvieras con Jake. Probablemente tu hija la habrías tenido dentro de tu matrimonio y…

-No me arrepiento de nada Leah –la interrumpí –todas y cada una de las cosas que tengo y que he hecho me han llevado a ser la mujer mas feliz de la tierra. Quizás, no fue mi mejor acierto el haberme metido con Edward Cullen, pero tampoco me arrepiento de ello. Mi relación con Edward fue maravillosa a su modo –baje la mirada, ligeramente apenada por lo que estaba a punto de contarle –él se dio cuenta de que yo era virgen cuando estuvimos juntos la primera vez e hizo que mi primera experiencia fuera hermosa –la mire sintiendo mis mejillas arder –se portó como todo un caballero y se preocupó por cuidarme cuanto pudo, aunque se olvido de cuidarme de su fértil semilla.

Leah rió.

-No quisiera molestarte –dijo dudosa –pero hablas de él como…

-¿Cómo si lo amara?

-Oh Bella –susurró preocupada.

-No lo he podido evitar Leah –continúe dejando escapar una lagrima.

-Perdóname.

-¡Ya basta por favor! –exclamé molesta de tantas disculpas.

-No, esta vez era por que te llame Bella.

-Ah, no te preocupes, ahora ya hasta Marcus me llama así. De hecho nunca me agradó demasiado que me llamaran Isabella.

Leah y yo nos quedamos en la heladería platicando de muchas cosas, como si fuéramos en verdad dos hermanas que se quieren y que desean ponerse al corriente, pero al parecer así iba a ser de ahora en adelante. Dio el medio día y tuvimos que cortar la plática por que Leah tenia que pasar por Claire al colegio, yo me fui directo a casa de los Cullen.

Mientras iba de camino a la mansión Cullen pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar ¡ahora si podría presumir que tenia una hermana!

Estaba muy feliz al saberlo.

Llegue a la mansión estacione el coche y fui a tocar la puerta, no sabia si aun podía entrar como perro por su casa, por lo que me dispuse a tocar el timbre.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, me dejó ver a una Alice hecha un desastre traía el cabello desarreglado y la blusa como chueca ¿o seria acaso algún diseño nuevo?

-Alice vengo por la niña –dije extrañada viendo su ropa.

-Bella –me abrazó –Bella eres mi tabla de salvación, gracias al cielo.

-¿Qué pasa Alice, esta todo bien?

-Si, tan bien que esta Jasper Hale ahí adentro.

-¿Qué?

-Bella, esta irreconocible te lo juro, viene convencido a seducirme de esta no me voy a salvar.

-Alice –dije –no inventes Jasper no es así.

-¡No estoy inventando nada Bella! me lo dijo hace un momento.

-Alice sólo recuerda que Demetri…

-Ese es el problema amiga –dijo con una mueca de preocupación –que cuando me esta besando como lo ha estado haciendo no me acuerdo de nada.

-Definitivamente me tengo que llevar a mi hija. Tráemela ¿Dónde esta? –pregunté mirando hacia adentro.

-Emm, bueno veras… –de la nada se puso nerviosa.

-Alice ¿Qué pasa? ¿La dejaste con Esme en el hospital?

Alice se mordió el labio.

-Nop… este… bueno… la niña… la pequeña Renessme…

-¡ ¿Alice donde esta mi hija?! –grité desesperada.

-Se la llevó Edward –soltó de repente.

No, mi bebita no, no me la podía quitar.

Deje ahí a Alice sin importarme nada. Subí de nuevo al auto y conduje al edificio de departamentos en el que vivía Edward.

¿Y si quería quitarme a mi hija? ¿Qué iba a hacer si me exigía la custodia?

_No me puedes hacer esto Edward –._

Cuando llegue al edificio baje de mi auto como alma que lleva el diablo y subí por el elevador.

Toque la puerta casi con violencia dos veces seguidas.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó enojado al abrir, sus facciones se suavizaron al darse cuenta de que era yo.

Pero las mías no.

-¿Isabella?

Entre al departamento como si fuera el mío y subí directo a su habitación, ahí no había señales de mi bebé, volví a bajar las escaleras.

Él ya había cerrado la puerta y me miraba extrañado con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-¿Dónde esta mi hija? –reclamé.

Él frunció más el ceño.

-¿De que me hablas?

-Donde esta mi hija, donde esta Renessme ¿La escondiste? ¿Dónde?

-Isabella, espera –pidió en un tono tranquilizador –la última vez que la vi estaba en el hospital con Alice, la dejaste con ella.

-¡Pero Alice me dijo que tú te la habías llevado! –le grité.

-¿Y si así hubiera sido? Que importa, Renessme también es mi hija, tú no puedes…

-Si, si puedo. Renessme no es tu hija, el padre de Renessme es Marcus –dije con saña.

-Eso no es cierto –dijo con rabia pero sin elevar el tono de su voz. –El que le haya dado su apellido no quiere decir que sea su padre yo engendre a esa niña.

-El que Renessme lleve tu sangre en sus venas no te convierte en su padre ni te acredita ningún derecho sobre ella; tú siempre la odiaste, ¡le deseabas la muerte! Nunca estuviste en el embarazo, para ti sólo existían tus fiestas y las zorras con las que te revuelcas en la cama. Padre es el que cuida, protege, guía, padre es el que ama sin condiciones, el que procura el bienestar ¡Marcus ha hecho todo eso y más!

-¡Por que ese viejo decrepito te quiere amarrar a su lado! –gritó.

-¡No hables así de Marcus!

-Yo hablo de ese anciano como se me viene en gana –dijo caminando hacia mí –estas en mi departamento y aquí puedo despotricar todo lo que yo quiera en contra de esa pila de arrugas andante –me acorraló contra la pared –pero prefiero aprovechar mi tiempo en algo mas productivo.

En ese instante me tomo por la cintura e intento besarme pero hice mi cabeza hacia un lado.

-No Edward, no te atrevas.

-Yo hago con mi mujer lo que se me viene en gana –susurro en mi oído, aun enojado pero con una voz extremadamente sensual.

Puso su otra mano en mi nuca y me besó a la fuerza.

Me removí entre sus brazos negándome a corresponderle, pero el siguió insistiendo moviendo sus labios hábiles contra los míos. Trate de empujarlo para que me dejara tranquila, pero su agarre era fuerte y yo ya comenzaba a sentir la primera oleada de deseo recorrerme.

Dejo de besarme y de la nada se agacho, tomo mis piernas y me cargó como si fuera un saco de papas.

-¡Edward que haces! –grité.

Repare en las escaleras y que las estaba subiendo. –Estando así de cabeza era complicado reconocer algo.

Llegamos a lo que supuse era su habitación y me recostó en la cama con un poco mas de cuidado, luego se subió sobre mi y tomo mis manos colocándolas encima de mi cabeza, me miro a los ojos.

-Ahora deja de forcejear y déjame hacerte el amor –dijo antes de besarme de nuevo con fiereza.

Sus palabras me dejaron desconcertada, no sabia que hacer, aunque lo único que deseaba era dejarme llevar…

Comencé a sentir sus besos ardientes en mi barbilla y bajo lentamente por mi cuello, cerré los ojos sintiendo sus besos recorrer la piel de mi cuello. Cuando volvió a mis labios, sin poderlo evitar correspondí a su beso dejándome llevar por las emociones que me recorrían en esos momentos.

Con una de sus rodillas separó mis piernas y se instaló entre ellas.

Me sorprendí ¿acaso pensaba penetrarme ya? Yo deseaba que el interludio durara un poco más.

Edward recargó su peso sobre mí y nuestros sexos se encontraron, sentí el bulto enorme que era su miembro y el calor que este emanaba, solté un gemido de placer al sentirlo restregándose contra mí, moví mis manos para que soltara su agarre y el cedió deslizando sus manos por mis brazos, para luego seguir mis costados.

Apenas pude baje los brazos y enrede mis manos en sus cabellos para profundizar aun mas nuestro beso, Edward introdujo su lengua en mi boca, mientras sentía sus manos traviesas masajeando mi trasero y empujándolo para que sintiera con mas fuerza su miembro.

Gemí sintiendo como me humedecía, deslizando mis manos por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho sintiendo los músculos de su abdomen, levante la camisa que llevaba puesta para comenzar a desvestirlo. Edward tomo el dobladillo de la falda y comenzó a subirla poco a poco al mismo ritmo que yo iba subiendo su camisa por su torso, dejo de besarme para quitársela; cuando volvió a mi, lo hizo atacando mi cuello lamia y mordía deliciosamente bajando lentamente hasta llegar a mi escote, donde comenzó a desabrochar la blusa, dejando al descubierto mis pechos hinchados de tanta leche.

Me sentó sobre la cama para retirar mi blusa y ahí volvió a besar mis labios de una manera que debería de ser ilegal.

Terminamos de desvestirnos por completo, Edward me cobijo con las sabanas de su cama y dejo vagar sus manos por mi cuerpo entero. Al abrir mis piernas para introducirse en mí, me miro a los ojos y encontré en ellos la misma mirada llena de amor que había visto otras veces.

Y perdida en esos mismos ojos lo sentí entrando en mi cuerpo.

Sus labios poseyeron los míos mientras entraba y salía de mi cuerpo haciéndome sentir el placer mas maravilloso del mundo: el de sentirme amada.

.

.

.

.

Estaba recostada en la cama de Edward después de su arranque de pasión desesperado, al principio había sido lento y tierno, pero después de nuestro primer orgasmo unas ganas arrebatadoras lo invadieron, acaricio mi cuerpo con deseo y ferocidad mientras yo, vuelta loca del placer gemía y gritaba llamándolo entre cada orgasmo.

Ahora no sabía que era lo que seguía.

Me levanté de la cama luego que lo sentí dejar de acariciarme la espalda, comencé a vestirme.

-Cambiaste –dijo en un tono extraño.

Lo mire.

-Me convertí en madre –le contesté con aburrimiento –tengo responsabilidades que cumplir.

Él negó con la cabeza mientras yo abrochaba mi braseare.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. Antes eras más delicada después de que teníamos relaciones, más dulce y melosa.

Termine de vestirme y lo mire.

Él tenía una mueca extraña en su rostro, seguía desnudo y la sabana cubría su miembro, se veía tan sensual de esa manera.

-¿Qué caso tendría Edward? Tú quieres que retomemos nuestro romance y en unos cuantos meses me botaras como lo haces con todas tus amiguitas. Yo no quiero ni tengo tiempo de eso. Pretendo dedicarme totalmente a cuidar de Renessme.

-Y del anciano que vive en tu departamento ¿No? –escupió mirándome con rencor.

-No te refieras así a Marcus –le contesté entre dientes.

-Claro, debo respetar a tu futuro esposo.

Apreté la mandíbula y desvié la mirada.

¿Qué había hecho?

_Por el amor de Dios Isabella le has puesto el cuerno a tu prometido –._

-Marcus me ha dado muchas cosas –mascullé.

-Entre ellas darle su prestigioso apellido a mi hija.

-Renessme no es tu hija –protesté con rabia.

-¡Si, si lo es! –Gritó –esa niña lleva mi sangre lo quieras o no y si lo que te preocupa es que no cuide de ella, lo puedo hacer desde este mismo momento.

-Ya es tarde para eso, no pierdas tu tiempo. Apenas me haya casado con Marcus nos iremos de nuevo a Nueva Zelanda y me llevare a mi hija conmigo.

-No tienes que casarte con ese cuerpo en descomposición sólo por agradecimiento.

-No es sólo agradecimiento.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto te importa? ¿Qué te da para que desees unirte a él para siempre?

Negué con la cabeza mirándolo con decepción.

-No lo entenderías.

-¡Dime lo que es! –Gritó desesperado –dinero, posición social, reconocimiento mundial, una mansión de cuarenta habitaciones que nunca utilizaras al mismo tiempo.

-¡Una familia para mi hija! El amor de un hombre bueno que me valore y que me respete y además le de todo el amor del mundo a mi hija sin condiciones. Eso es lo que me hace querer unirme a él.

Tome mi abrigo y salí de la habitación; recogí mi bolsa de la sala y salí de ahí.

Cuando llegue al departamento Marcus y Bree ya habían llegado a casa y ordenado comida rápida a un restaurante chino.

Me deshice en disculpas con ellos, pero Marcus no me reclamó nada pues pensaba que había estado todo el día con Alice. Ese duende había planeado todo, cuando llegué a la mansión y entré a la casa ahí se encontraba Carlisle y Alice mimando a Renessme, también estaba Jasper, pero eso no me impidió que le gritara a Alice por ser tan mentirosa. Tome a mi hija y salí sin despedirme de nadie.

Pensaba en Marcus, el engaño del que había sido victima y no sabía si debía confesárselo.

Después de todo pronto iba a ser mi esposo, tenia derecho a enterarse que clase de mujer era con la que se iba a casar.

Después de que Bree –quien dormía conmigo en la misma habitación –se durmió, fui a donde Marcus. Las luces estaban apagadas, pero cuando entre tenia la portátil encendida puesta sobre sus piernas.

-Te va a hacer daño eso –lo regañé recargándome en el marco de la puerta.

-A nadie le hace daño trabajar –respondió mirándome con una sonrisa en los labios.

La culpa me azotó con fuerza.

-Marcus ¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro –contestó cerrando su computadora portátil.

Entre a su habitación y me senté a su lado en la cama.

No sabia como empezar, me sentía tan avergonzada pero no me sentía arrepentida, eso era lo peor.

-Marcus… veras yo…

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó buscando mi mirada.

-Yo… no estuve todo el día en la mansión Cullen como tú piensas Marcus –contesté negándosela –esta tarde estuve en el departamento de Edward… y… estuvimos juntos, me le volví a entregar…

No pude evitar derramar lagrimas por toda la vergüenza que sentía dentro de mi ¿Cómo había podido hacerle esto a Marcus, después de todo lo que había hecho por mi?

Gran fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que, mientras yo estaba llorando como Magdalena mi adorado prometido estaba carcajeándose.

-Marcus… ¿Te sientes bien?

Pero él no respondió, al contrario siguió riéndose.

-¡Marcus! –exclamé ya molesta.

-Ay, Isabella querida –dijo tratando de contenerse, respiro profundamente y continuó –estas así tan afligida sólo por que estuviste con Edward Cullen.

-Si –contesté mirándolo extrañada.

-Oh Bella, linda no tienes por que ponerte así sólo por eso.

-Pero Marcus, te fui infiel.

Él me sonrió mirándome con ternura, como si en realidad estuviese viendo a una hija que fuera de su sangre, levantó su mano y colocó su palma contra mi mejilla.

-Bella querida, ese muchacho te ha dado algo que yo nunca te podría dar. Y te puedo asegurar que no sería por que no me funcione el asunto, créeme que a mi edad me funciona a la perfección –solté una risita –pero no podría linda, me sentiría… extraño, como si estuviese violando a mi hija.

-Supongo que ahora haz de pensar que soy una pérfida y que cuando estemos casados te seré infiel todo el tiempo.

-Sé que no eres así –respondió tranquilo –te conozco Isabella. Y por que te conozco sé que en cuanto estemos casados y volvamos a Nueva Zelanda, todo volverá a ser como antes.

-Lo siento mucho Marcus, perdón. Pero es que no sé que es lo que me pasa cuando estoy con él, ejerce una fuerza sobre mi a la que me es imposible resistirme.

-Tranquila, y ya deja de pedirme perdón. En todo caso la que debería preocuparse por las infidelidades eres tú.

Lo mire extrañada.

-No te entiendo.

Marcus suspiro.

-Bueno, ahora que tú me cuentas esto, creo que me siento en la obligación de decirte lo que paso.

Aun en la obscuridad que reinaba en la habitación, con la poca luz de la noche que se colaba por la ventana, podía ver el rostro contrariado y avergonzado de Marcus.

-Veras linda. No eres la única que se ha portado mal, yo también lo hice. Fue la noche en que regresaste a casa en Nueva Zelanda luego de salir del hospital. Dídima entro esa noche a mi habitación y –suspiró y me miro –dijo que lo primero que notó a tu llegada no fue la bebé si no el anillo que portabas, sabe que nos vamos a casar. Me confeso que siempre había estado enamorada de mi y, bueno. Se desnudo ante mí.

Me miro como si esperara que dijera algo pero todo lo que salió de mí fue:

-Oh.

-Bella, cariño fue imposible resistirme. La mujer esta muy bien conservada. No digo que sea una anciana, es unos cuantos años menor que yo, pero la edad es la edad y...

-Por eso estaba comportándose tan extraña -deduje.

-¿Te dijo algo? –preguntó nervioso.

-No, no, sólo que la notaba tan rara y creo que algo resentida conmigo. Ahora ya sé la razón.

-Lo siento linda. No me gusta causarte esta molestia.

-Ahora soy yo la que te dice que no tienes por que disculparte. Comprendo a Dídima, cree que es mi intención arrebatarle al hombre que ama. Marcus ¿no crees que deberías casarte mejor con ella? Dídima te ama, podrías hacer tu vida con ella.

-Pero yo no siento lo mismo Isabella.

-Tal vez con el tiempo...

-Bella cariño por favor no insistas.

-Marcus, ella puede hacerte feliz.

La sonrisa de mi amigo relumbro en la obscuridad. Levanto su mano y la puso en mi mejilla.

-Tu me haces feliz Bella.

Puse mi mano sobre la suya en mi mejilla y la acaricie.

-Pero quizás yo nunca pueda llegar a amarte como se ama a un hombre.

-No pretendo eso –contesto y luego suspiro profundamente –La única mujer a la que he llegado a amar realmente murió hace muchos años Bella. Nuestro amor fue intenso y deseo quedarme con ese recuerdo.

Asentí con la cabeza y lo abrace recargando mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Todo estará bien cuando estemos casados –susurré lentamente –cuando todo se haya consumado.

-No lo haré Bella.

Abrí mis ojos como platos al darme cuenta de lo que decía ¿Acaso mi amigo estaba demente? Me deshice de su abrazo y lo miré.

-Marcus… ¿No consumirás nuestro matrimonio?

Él solamente negó con la cabeza con muchísima tranquilidad.

-Créeme que yo también lo he pensado demasiado Bella, pero no me atrevería y no lo haré. Nuestro matrimonio sólo lo será en apariencia.

Al siguiente día me levanté muy temprano para preparar el desayuno para Marcus, Bree y yo.

Hoy los adultos estábamos muy serios, obviamente para la muchacha eso no le pasaría por desapercibido. Apenas mi prometido se hubo ido a la empresa, después de darme un cariñoso beso en la frente, Bree hablo:

-¿Esta todo bien Isabella?

Yo me encontraba de espaldas a ella lavando los trastes que habían sido utilizados.

-Si, todo se encuentra perfecto –contesté.

-Pues no lo parece, tu prometido se veía bastante tenso.

-En ocasiones hay problemas en la empresa Bree, el accidente que hubo de camino a Vancouver no es para menos, nos traerá repercusiones.

-Ah, ese del que se esta encargando Demetri.

-Si. A Marcus también lo tiene bastante preocupado.

-Oh vaya. Yo pensé que lo que lo tenía así de tenso era la discusión que habían tenido anoche.

Me giré y la miré con gesto reprobatorio.

-No debes escuchar las conversaciones de los adultos –dije con firmeza.

-Yo no estaba escuchando su conversación –respondió defendiéndose –anoche tenia un cólico muy fuerte y te quería preguntar si tenias alguna pastilla. Cuando te fui a buscar a la habitación de tu amigo escuche un poco, noté que la conversación era importante y me fui.

Me ablande.

-¿Seguiste con el dolor?

-No. Encontré una pastilla en el botiquín del baño.

Di por terminada la conversación y me giré a seguir con lo que hacia, recogiendo la cocina antes de que Renessme se despertara.

-Termina de arreglarte o de lo contrario llegaras tarde al colegio –le apuré.

-Isabella ¿Por qué si Edward te gusta tanto, no inicias una relación con él en lugar de jugar a la benévola con el anciano? –preguntó de repente.

Me tensé.

-No vuelvas a dirigirte a Marcus de esa manera –contesté evasiva.

-Bien entonces, ¿Por qué si Edward te gusta tanto, no te haces su novia y dejas de jugar a los abuelitos con Marcus?

Me giré para verla con todo mi enfado.

-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa Bree –mascullé.

-Si, si me importa Isabella –contestó sin inmutarse por la manera en como la miraba o el tono tan brusco de mi voz –Edward es un amigo al que quiero mucho y él sufre demasiado por tus juegos.

-Yo no juego con nadie. Y no te engañes Bree, Edward es de palo.

Después de decir eso salí de la cocina hacia mi habitación.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Edward no es de palo, esta sufriendo y es por tu culpa!

Me detuve en seco. Esto ya era el colmo.

-¡POR MI CULPA! –Le grité girándome hacia ella –abre los ojos Bree Tanner, Edward Cullen, ese al que tanto adoras no sufre por nadie y hace sufrir a todos.

-¡No es cierto! –me gritó de vuelta.

-Si lo es. No me digas que no sabes de la excelente reputación que tiene tu amigo como amante de tiempo completo. ¡Se revuelca en la cama con la primera zorra que se le cruza encima!

-¿No te mordiste la lengua? –Dijo sarcástica –por que si mal no recuerdo tú formas parte de la lista de zorras de las que hablas.

Ok. Golpe bajo.

-Nunca lo he negado –contesté entre dientes.

Me gire de nuevo y me encerré en mi habitación echando el cerrojo a la puerta.

No quería ponerme a llorar, así como tampoco permitir que las palabras de Bree hicieran mella en mi. A pesar de que llevaba la razón en lo que decía, había algo que me diferenciaba de las demás, y era que me había enamorado del hombre que me había hecho mujer.

Para tratar de distraerme, me metí a la ducha para lavarme el cuerpo antes de amamantar a Renessme, el resultado más hermoso de aquella relación.

Cuando termine de alimentar a mi hija, salí de la habitación pensado que Bree ya se había ido a la escuela, pero por el contrario, estaba recargada en la pared frente a mi puerta.

-Ya deberías estar en la escuela –dije con calma.

-Si, lo sé –desvió la mirada. –Lamento lo que te dije hace un momento, en ocasiones sólo hablo sin pensar. Edward me regaña por ello.

-No te preocupes. Sólo dijiste la verdad –contesté yendo hacia la cocina.

-No, no dije la verdad. Por que para Edward tú eres diferente siempre lo fuiste, tú lo hiciste cambiar, no es el mismo desde que tú apareciste en nuestras vidas. Zafrina dice…

-Bree basta –la frené mientras recostaba a mi bebita en el porta-bebé.

Cuando la acabe de acomodar me gire para ver a Bree.

-Yo también cambie desde que Edward apareció en mi vida y nuestra relación, siendo tan corta me cambio por completo en todos los aspectos. Pero no puedo.

-¿No puedes que? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-No puedo arriesgarme con Edward, Bree… es algo que tu no entenderías.

-Quiero entenderlo –dijo exasperada.

Suspire ¿Cómo explicarlo?

-Bree… yo… –tartamudee –Necesito estabilidad. Para mí y para mi hija, necesito amor, confianza, apoyo, respeto, FIDELIDAD. –La mire tratando de hacer que me entendiera, pero la muchacha parecía confundida, así que me fui por otro lado –Bree, Renessme no es cualquier cosa, es una bebita que necesita atenciones, cariño, amor, alguien de quien aprender cosas buenas y conforme vaya creciendo necesitara mas cosas ropita, zapatos… –su mirada seguía perdida –quiero decir yo me partiré el lomo trabajando para darle lo mejor del mundo y que no le falte nada… Bree a lo que quiero llegar es que, todo lo que te acabo de mencionar, Edward jamás me lo daría y si no me lo dará a mi por acostarme con él cada que se le venga en gana, tampoco le daría nada a la niña.

Ella parecía confundida… eso parecía.

-¡ERES UNA ESTUPIDA! –gritó de repente.

Esa ni yo me la esperaba, no la comprendía realmente ¿Qué le pasaba?

Renessme comenzó a llorar.

-No lo conoces, nadie lo conoce, se han hecho sus propias expectativas pensando cosas estúpidas acerca de él, imaginaciones sin sentido. No lo puedo creer –recitaba atropelladamente mientras caminaba como león enjaulado en todo lo largo de la sala.

Mientras yo intenté calmar a mi niña, estaba asustada.

-Bree cálmate.

-¿Cómo demonios me pides que me calme después de lo que acabas de decirme?

-¿Qué era lo que esperabas?

-Algo mas razonable –contestó como si fuera obvio – ¿Qué lo tuyo con Edward sólo fue sexo?

-Por Dios, ¡Esperabas algo más! –exclamé sorprendida, mirándola como si fuera un alienígena.

-Se supone que después de tener sexo deben descansar ¿Nunca hablaban?

Negué con la cabeza como si se tratara de algo normal, normal hablando de Edward.

-Bree, no voy a mantenerlo.

-Edward no necesita que lo mantengan –contestó enojada.

Después de un momento fue a su mochila que estaba en uno de los sofás, sacó algo de ella y se lo puso al oído.

-¿Zafrina?… soy yo Bree… necesito que nos veamos… si es urgente, hay que abrirle los ojos a alguien… Ok, ahí nos vemos.

Luego colgó su celular y salió hacia la habitación.

Suspire y seguí intentando calmar por completo a mi bebé ya que no había parado de hipar.

Cuando Bree regresó, traía puestos unos pantalones de mezclilla y una chamarra de cuero. También noté que traía en la mano mi abrigo.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Mejor pregunta a donde vamos. Anda ponte el abrigo y arropa bien a la niña. Tenemos que salir.

-¿A donde?

-A que veas quien es Edward Cullen en realidad –respondió con una sonrisa.

-No deseo vomitar, muchas gracias –dije con desprecio.

-Vamos Isabella. No te arrepentirás.

Después de salir del departamento y que Bree me guio por la ciudad hasta el parque central. Ahí nos encontramos con Zafrina y Kachiri, quienes me hicieron abandonar mi auto y tomar un autobús que nos llevó por todos los barrios donde ellas vivían. Ellas disfrutaron el viaje, yo no más que nada por que temía por mi hijita, quien iba despierta en mis brazos tratando de quitarse el sarape de encima por que quería ver lo que había alrededor. No la deje por que un hombre asientos más adelante que el nuestro fumaba y yo no deseaba que mi hija oliera eso.

Cuando bajamos del autobús di gracias al cielo, pero no conocía el lugar al que las chicas me habían traído.

-Bienvenida al infierno de los pobres –dijo Kachiri –los hospitales.

La entrada del lugar estaba repleta de vendedores, quienes vendían desde comida hasta revistas porno y joyería de fantasía. Zafrina me guio por la entrada, ignorando a nuestro paso a todos aquellos que nos ofrecían cosas de todo, TODO tipo.

Al entrar al hospital, pude sentir de inmediato el olor a desinfectante y enfermedad.

Kachiri se acerco a mi y destapo a mi bebé, justo cuando se lo iba a impedir me di cuenta que estaba abriendo un cubre bocas y se lo iba a colocar a la niña, ya no hice nada por evitarlo y la deje.

Pasamos por la recepción –que estaba vacía –hacia un pasillo en el que había un montón de sillas pegadas una con la otra, todas ocupadas por gente enferma y con cara de pocos amigos.

Subimos por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso –ya que el elevador se encontraba fuera de servicio –llegando a un lugar en el que había un cubículo pequeño y encima de este un letrero enorme con letras mayúsculas que decía: "ESPECIALIDADES".

Pasamos de largo el cubículo y llegamos a otro pasillo igual al que había en la entrada después de pasar la recepción.

Ahí había muchísimos niños y no precisamente jugando, algunos lo hacían claro, pero había algunos otros que tenían sus caritas tristes y estaban recostados contra el pecho de sus mamás.

-Ven vamos –dijo Bree.

Me pare en seco.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás loca? Se le puede pegar algo a mi hija –dije mirándola como si fuera un bicho raro.

-No le pasara nada –aseguró.

-Además tiene puesto el cubre bocas, sólo vamos a que veas algo –dijo Kachiri.

Las seguí hasta el lugar en donde estaba un niño sentado en el suelo jugando animadamente con un carrito de carreras.

-Ese niño –dijo Zafrina mirándome –estaba enfermo de pulmonía. Los demás médicos ya no le daban esperanzas a la madre, el niño tenía la garganta totalmente cerrada por postas de pus. Ya no hablaba y ardía en calentura. Adivina quien lo salvó.

La mire extrañada.

Kachiri me jalo un poco del brazo, guiándome de nuevo.

-Esa pequeñita de ahí –dijo señalando a una niña de cabellos rubios y piel requemada por el sol –tiene un ligero retraso mental y gracias a Edward ahora puede ir al kínder, aun necesita ayuda especial, pero en las condiciones en las que vive la madre, date de santos que ha tenido algún progreso.

Bree me señalo otro niño que tenia su bracito vendado.

-Su papá le pego –me susurro al oído –lo golpeaba como si fuera un animal a media calle. Edward iba pasando por ahí, Eleazar iba con él y si no lo hubiera frenado, Edward habría matado al tipo.

La mire sorprendida.

-Hizo que metieran al bastardo a la cárcel –continuó Zafrina –y rescató al niño. Ahora vive con sus tíos.

-Menos mal que a él si lo quieren sus tíos –bromeó Bree.

-¡Hola chicas! –escuche una voz femenina.

Una mujer se acerco a nosotras.

Alta y de cabellos rubios, traía unos tacones altos y una falda ligeramente más arriba de la rodilla, con una bata blanca.

-Sasha –saludaron las muchachas al unisonó.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Visitamos a Edward –contestó Bree.

-Oh, bueno supongo que tendrán que ser pacientes por que hoy tiene muchos consentidos por atender. No ha querido ir a comer por que quiere terminar por lo menos con la mitad.

-Seremos pacientes –contestó Kachiri.

-Bien, hasta luego.

La rubia se fue, meneándose al caminar hasta llegar al escritorio en donde estaba sentada una mujer regordeta.

-Ella es tu única competencia –me susurró Zafrina al oído –ansia con todas sus fuerzas tener una relación con Edward a pesar de saber que era un mujeriego.

-¿Era? –dije incrédula.

-Sí. Era –afirmó. –Y te puedo asegurar que a Edward nunca le ha interesado.

-Sólo por evitarse problemas con la empresa –comentó Kachiri –pero ahora tiene un motivo mayor –continuó mirándome insinuativamente.

-Chicas ¿Qué esperan ganar con esto?

-Que te des cuenta que Edward no es la persona que tu crees Isabella –dijo Bree. –Él es un excelente medico pediatra. Ama a los niños.

-Le han ofrecido varias veces irse a clínicas privadas muy reconocidas. Con salarios muy altos e incluyéndole vivienda y transporte de lujo –siguió Zafrina.

-No ha aceptado por que dice que esos hospitales caros no lo necesitan. Que por el contrario aquí si es necesario, aunque le pagan una miseria comparado con lo que podría ganar –terminó Kachiri.

Me quede mirando el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos.

Era evidente que la higiene no era la mejor y las instalaciones tampoco.

Carlisle también trabajaba en un hospital, pero ese era uno privado, en el cual no se veían cosas como esta.

En ese momento salió una mujer con los cabellos recogidos en un chongo en lo alto de su cabeza y completamente vestida de blanco, nombró a alguien y entonces se puso de pie una muchacha de no más de 17 años llevando en sus brazos un niño de tal vez 3 años; él pequeño comenzó a patalear y a decir que no quería ir con el doctor.

Sentí a Renessme moviendo la cabecita impaciente, queriendo ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

En ese momento, salió mi dueño. Él hombre al cual le pertenecía por completo.

Iba con un pantalón de mezclilla blanco y la bata del mismo impecable color, su playera azul se le ajustaba perfectamente al pecho, remarcando su trabajado torso.

-¿Pero que es lo que pasa aquí? –preguntó en un tono dulce.

Luego se inclinó, apoyándose sobre su rodilla para quedar a la altura del niño.

Obviamente aun no se daba cuenta de que estábamos a pocos metros de él admirando la manera tan dulce en que trataba al niño.

-¡No quiero! –gritó el niño.

-¿Qué es lo que no quieres? Si aun ni entras al consultorio.

-¡No quiero! –volvió a gritar.

-Bueno –dijo Edward fingiéndose decepcionado –Charlotte, me temo que no tendré a nadie a quien regalarle esta deliciosa paleta de naranja que hace cosquillas en la lengua.

De la bolsa de su bata, sacó una paleta con envoltura anaranjada teniendo aun en su rostro esa fingida mueca de decepción.

Me reí al ver al niño abrir los ojos como platos al verla, luego la tomo y salió corriendo directo al consultorio.

Cuando me reí, capte la atención de Edward quien no oculto su rostro lleno de sorpresa al verme ahí.

-Isabella ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se levantó del lugar en el que se encontraba y caminó hacia mi de una manera tan sensual que hizo que me pusiera nerviosa.

-Vinimos a hacerte una visita –dijo Bree.

-¿Pero que les pasa, acaso están locas? –me miro – ¿Cómo se te ocurre traer aquí a la niña?

Me encogí ante el regaño, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

-Todo el mundo estaba ocupado –me disculpé –no tenia donde dejarla.

Suspiro, se le notaba la preocupación.

-No te preocupes, le he puesto un cubre bocas antes de que entráramos –explicó Kachiri.

Edward dirigió su mirada a la niña y la descubrió ligeramente. La niña parpadeo ante la repentina luz, pero su mirada se colmó de alegría al ver a su papá.

-Sácala de aquí –pidió Edward volviéndola a tapar cuidadosamente.

-Pensamos que te alegrarías al verlas –reclamó Zafrina.

-Y les aseguro que es así –contestó Edward mirándonos a todas, luego prosiguió en un susurro –pero hay epidemia de influenza en estos momentos. Odiaría que alguna de ustedes de contagiara.

-Edward bésala –susurró Bree.

Tanto él como yo la volteamos a ver extrañados.

-Bésala –insistió Kachiri en un susurro casi inaudible.

¿Estas muchachas estaban confabuladas?

-Pretendiente a las doce en punto –siguió Zafrina.

Levanté la mirada ligeramente hacia Edward, quien miraba detrás de mí, algo captaba su atención. Luego bajo la mirada para verme y sonrió travieso.

-¿Me dejarías robarte un beso?

-Si te lo permitiera entonces no seria robado –contesté con una sonrisa en los labios.

No dijo nada, sólo puso su mano en mi cintura y se acercó a mí, besándome. Fue un beso dulce, tranquilo, pero lleno de pasión terminándolo con ese toque suyo tan sensual mordiéndome el labio inferior.

-Zafrina, Kachiri, lleven a Bree y a Isabella con ustedes. Mas tarde pasare por ellas.

Las chicas asintieron y salimos del hospital para nuevamente tomar un autobús e ir a casa de las hermanas Amazonas.

Al llegar me fue imposible no darme cuenta de la sencillez en que vivían.

No había decoraciones caras, ni muebles importados como lo que yo veía últimamente. Era todo sencillez; en la sala había tres cómodos sillones de un color que se asemejaba al musgo de los arboles, realmente me pregunté como había hecho para darle ese color por que a leguas se notaba que ellas lo habían hecho, había una mesita de centro rustica que parecía como si las ramas de los arboles se hubieran confabulado para hacerla, decoraciones muy naturales y había plantitas por todos lados. No logre identificarlas todas, pero si me di cuenta de que estaban llenas de vida.

-Bueno… –empezó Kachiri nerviosa –No te podemos ofrecer gran cosa, esto es todo lo que tenemos.

La mire extrañada.

-Lo dices como si me molestara estar aquí –expuse sentándome en un sillón con la misma naturalidad con que Bree lo había hecho.

La muchacha me sonrió y vino a sentarse a mi lado, luego Zafrina –que había ido directamente a la parte trasera de la casa –se unió a nosotras.

-¿Gustas algo de beber? –Preguntó –un vaso de agua, un refresco, leche… una cerveza.

Me reí.

-No gracias. Lo único que necesito es un lugar en donde poder cambiar a Renessme –pedí con cara de disculpa.

Las muchachas se rieron.

Zafrina hizo un movimiento con su cabeza indicándome que la siguiera, me llevó a una habitación sobria, pequeña en la que sólo había una cama individual y un tocador.

-Es la habitación de Kachiri –dijo después de que entre. –Te llevaría a la mía, pero un tornado ha pasado por ahí –terminó con cara de disculpa.

Yo le sonreí, luego ella salió y coloque a mi hija sobre la cama para cambiarla.

Cuando termine, mire un poco en la habitación quedándome embobada viendo una fotografía en la que aparecían todos los chicos: Eleazar, Riley, Garrett, Embry, Kachiri, Zafrina, Bree… y Edward.

Todos aparecían con una sonrisa enorme y parecían estar divirtiéndose.

El Edward que aparecía ahí era por mucho, muy diferente a la persona que hasta ahora yo había creído que era.

_¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? –._

Salí de la habitación con Renessme en mis brazos; las chicas hablaban animadamente, o mejor dicho Bree les hablaba sin parar de mi departamento y de enorme televisión de plasma por la que ayer Marcus y ella habían visto una película –vampiros que utilizaban armas de fuego y estaban en una guerra con licántropos.

-Bueno, si es tan genial ¿Por qué no le dices a tu padre que compre una para ustedes?

Bree bufó.

-Por que ahorra todo para mi fondo para la universidad. Como van las cosas no sé siquiera si terminare la preparatoria.

-Pues deberías hacer un esfuerzo –dije, haciéndome notar –Demetri se esfuerza mucho para que tú tengas lo mejor del mundo.

-Hago lo que puedo –respondió enfadada.

-Pues debes dar más –puntualicé. –Bree no puedes exigir que tu papá te de algo cuando tu no haces algo para merecerlo.

-Lo dices como si yo fuera una niña caprichosa que se la pasa pidiendo cosas.

-Sé que no lo eres Bree. Pero deberías ayudar un poco a que tu papá crea en ti.

Bree bufó y ya no dijo nada mas, sólo se quedó cruzada de brazos sobre el sofá.

-Zafrina… –llamé.

-¿Si?

-Hace cuanto que Edward trabaja en el hospital.

-Uf hace muchos años. Exactamente no sé cuantos, pero comenzó siendo camillero, luego hizo su residencia ahí y cuando se graduó como medico le dieron su plaza y ahí siguió cuando terminó la especialidad.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Supongo que Esme y Carlisle no saben nada de esto.

-No –respondió Kachiri engreída –cuando él se los dijo no le creyeron. A ellos no les importa lo que Edward haga o deje de hacer.

-¡Eso no es verdad! Es como si dijeran que a mi no me importa mi hija.

-Edward no ha hecho mucho para ganarse la confianza de su familia –dijo Zafrina regañando a su hermana –la confianza se pierde rápido, pero para volver a ganarla tienes que hacer mucho esfuerzo. Esa es la lucha que le espera a Edward.

Las horas que siguieron platique de muchas cosas con las muchachas, era como hablar con Rose y Alice, sólo que estas chicas eran mas sencillas y no hablaban tanto de ropa.

Las tres estaban fascinadas con Renessme, trataban de cargarla y hacían caras graciosas para que mi hija se riera. Ya entrada la tarde tocaron a la puerta, Zafrina fue a abrir y después de ella entró Edward.

Ya no llevaba la bata blanca que había traído en la mañana, pero la traía colgando en el brazo.

Al verme se dirigió de inmediato hacia mí y se sentó a mi lado. Kachiri tenía en brazos a Renessme y en cuanto el padre de la niña llego, fue a cedérsela.

Me encantaba la mirada llena de amor y adoración con la que Edward miraba a nuestra hija.

-Ahora me pueden explicar que era lo que hacían en el hospital.

-Se le ocurrió a Bree –dijo de inmediato Kachiri.

-Necesitábamos que Isabella viera que no eres el monstruo atroz que ella cree –se defendió la muchacha.

Edward me miro.

-Bree te quiere mucho –expliqué –no deja que nadie hable mal de ti.

Él sonrió ligeramente y volvió a mirar a la niña, quien tenía sus manitas levantadas intentando tocar el rostro de su papá.

Edward inclino ligeramente la cabeza, facilitándole las cosas al bebé; Renessme sonrió feliz.

Pasado un rato Edward hizo que me despidiera de las chicas, esperaba que Bree nos acompañara para no ir sola en el auto con él, pero ella se negó asegurando que deseaba pasar tiempo con sus amigas y apoyada por Zafrina que prometió llevarla hasta la puerta de mi departamento, no pude hacer más.

Me subí en la parte trasera del auto a petición de él, ya que no quería que la niña fuera adelante con nosotros y no tenia silla para el auto. Le dije que había traído mi auto, pero que su pequeña amiga me había obligado a abandonarlo en el parque central, así que se dirigió ahí; pero en lugar de que me hubiese ido directo a mi departamento recorrí un poco el parque con Edward a mi lado.

Había reclamado a la niña y ella encantada de la vida se fue con él sin vacilar, caminábamos por el parque juntos hablando de Nueva Zelanda y de los diferentes viajes que habíamos echo, yo por negocios y él por placer.

Sentía como si Edward y yo hubiésemos formado una familia con nuestra hija y que ahora paseábamos por el parque como una familia normal.

Las mujeres que paseaban por el parque le dirigían mirada libidinosas a las que él no era indiferente, a pesar de estar embobado con la niña.

Eso me enfadaba mucho.

Cuando paso una mujer corriendo al lado suyo, moviéndose de más para que sus pechos se movieran con ella, sentí muchas ganas de agarrarla de sus cabellos mal teñidos y arrastrarla por todo el parque.

-Tranquila –me susurró cuando la mujer paso de largo –ahorita no estoy para nadie.

Lo mire despreciativa.

-Descarado.

El rió.

-Bueno eso ya lo sé, ¿Pero ahora por que en particular?

-Por ser tan irrespetuoso con tu hija –le reclamé –la tienes en brazos y aun así andas coqueteando con cuanta… mujerzuela se te cruza encima.

-Oye yo no estoy coqueteando con nadie –expuso con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Cínico se estaba burlando de mí.

-¿Ah no? Entonces estoy viendo alucinaciones.

Se encogió en hombros.

-Hey no tengo la culpa de ser tan irresistiblemente guapo.

Lo mire incrédula entrecerrando los ojos.

-Deberías comprarte un espejo. Quizás así te veas mejor y no te engañes tanto.

Sonrió travieso.

-Admite que estas celosa.

Me reí con ganas.

-¿Yo celosa? ¿Por un desvergonzado, insolente como tú? Permíteme reírme –volví a reír con ganas –brincos dieras.

Camine más rápido para adelantarme y no tener que seguirle viendo la cara de engreído que traía.

-La verdad, si –contestó.

-Pues sigue esperando.

Luego sentí un brazo que me sujeto por la cintura, pegándome a un pecho excelentemente bien trabajado, duro y el cual me moría de ganas por recorrer con mis deditos.

-No te preocupes –me susurró al oído con una voz muy sensual –no estoy para nadie por que ando detrás de una morena hermosa que me tiene vuelto loco.

-¿A-ah si? –tartamudee nerviosa.

-Si. La muy terca se quiere casar con un montón de arrugas andante por que cree que será lo mejor para el angelito que tengo en mis brazos. Pero yo no he dicho que lo vaya a permitir.

-¿Y que harás para evitarlo? –pregunté acariciando la mano que tenia puesta en mi vientre.

Él realizó una maniobra para girarme, aun entre sus brazos para así quedar frente a él; en sus ojos había un brillo que nunca le había visto antes, había amor pero también fortaleza y fulgor, como una llama de posesión.

-Lo que sea necesario –contestó antes de atacar mis labios con los suyos.

Había una pasión desbordante en ellos; me reclamaba y exigía impacientemente por más. Me sentía volar entre sus brazos.

Era totalmente consciente de que estábamos en medio de un parque y que en su otro brazo traía a nuestra hija. Pero no quería frenar ese beso, sentía necesidad de él, de sentirme segura entre sus brazos; con una de mis manos apoyada en su pecho mientras que la otra estaba en su nuca acariciando sus suaves cabellos.

Pero no todo es eterno, que no daría yo por que ese momento lo fuera, pero no. Edward rompió nuestro beso, mordiendo ligeramente mi labio inferior dándole ese toque tan típico de él.

Mire sus ojos, estaban encendidos por el deseo y la pasión.

Con la mirada que tenia ahora deseaba que me tomara, ahí en el parque, en el auto, donde fuera pero ansiaba sentirme su mujer. Moví mi mano por sus cabellos, sintiendo su suavidad mientras seguía perdiéndome en sus ojos, deslice mi mano sintiendo el deseo de acariciar su rostro… mientras acariciaba su mejilla, un destello llamo mi atención.

El anillo que Marcus me había dado.

Me deshice de su abrazo de inmediato.

-Esto esta mal.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Por que estoy comprometida con Marcus! No puedo hacerle esto.

-No tienes por que seguir siendo algo para ese viejo Isabella. Ahora ya sabes que conmigo no solamente tendrías el amor.

-Ni siquiera estoy segura de tener el amor contigo –le contesté.

En ese momento Renessme comenzó a removerse inquieta y poco después comenzó a llorar. Se la quite a Edward de los brazos y la tome entre los míos, preguntándome que le pasaba, mire mi reloj.

_Hace media hora que debió de haber empezado a comer_ –me reprendí.

Suspire y fui sentarme bajo la copa de un árbol, la acomode en mi pecho y nos tape con su cobijita mientras comenzaba a amamantarla.

Edward nos alcanzó y se sentó a mi lado rodeándome de nuevo con sus brazos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sólo nos quedamos ahí los dos juntos abrazados, viendo como comía Renessme.

_**¿Les gustó?**_

* * *

_**Zeelmii Black Cullen Withlock: **Me encanto el apodo que le pusiste! Tienes razon muy muy ingenioso :) jaja bueno aca esta el capi y en realidad espero que te guste mucho. No sé como reacciones Bells, ella en realidad esta muy confundida. Lo unico que a ella le importa es que Reneesme sea feliz y este bien, ella ve por el bienestar de su bebita. Considerando que ya descubrio que Edward no es tan idiota como ella creia... ya veremos como se desembuelve esto. Por cierto una preguntita ¿Qué team eres? jeje yo Edward por supuesto, aunque aca lo puse como el malo del fic, pero tiene sus razones. _


	32. Compromiso

**Capitulo #32: Compromiso**

* * *

Cuando regrese a casa, seguí sin sentirme culpable. Por alguna razón desconocida no me sentía culpable y hoy no había vergüenza.

Quizá por el hecho de que no habíamos compartido la cama y a pesar de eso había sido un momento tan íntimo y maravilloso el que habíamos compartido con nuestra hija. No se la podía seguir negando, Edward amaba a Renessme y después de lo que había visto esta mañana quizás seria un buen padre… digo, tenia las mejores raíces. Esme y Carlisle eran unos excelentes padres.

Marcus también era un excelente hombre y desde el nacimiento de mi hija había mostrado su devoción por ella. En estos momentos, en lo único que pensaba era en el bienestar de Renessme; por que yo era tan estúpida que me dejaría enredar por Edward. Me sentía tan bien estando entre sus brazos y le amaba de tal manera que sentía como si fuera imposible resistirme.

Semanas después…

-Vamos Bella apresúrate –decía Alice impaciente.

-Alice ya te diste cuenta de la bonita piel que tiene Leah –comentó Rosalie

-Sip –contestó mientras comenzaba a maniobrar con mi cabello para peinarlo.

Pasé cerca de dos horas que me parecieron interminables, pero el fin justifica los medios. Cuando Alice terminó de peinarme, empezó con el maquillaje, le pedí que no fuera muy cargado como si mi adorada y pequeña amiga fuera a hacerme caso.

Al terminar con todo me puse el vestido de seda dorada que Alice había diseñado exclusivamente para mi, era ligero y se ajustaba a mi cuerpo hasta la cadera en donde caía libremente haciendo un poco de vuelo hasta mi rodilla.

Me parecía muy elegante, pero Marcus casi había echado la casa por la ventana para nuestra fiesta de compromiso; y no quería pensar en lo que haría para la boda.

Me mire en el espejo para arreglar lo que fuera necesario, pero todo estaba en orden: mi cabello caía sobre mi espalda en forma de ondas que trataban de enroscarse entre ellas, mi maquillaje hacia juego con el vestido de un solo hombro que cubría todo mi brazo derecho con una manga suelta, los tacones altos eran del mismo color dorado de mi vestido.

Suspire.

Aun estaba a tiempo ¿No?

Después de todo era sólo la fiesta de compromiso… tal vez ya debería de haber arreglado todo este desbarajuste, realmente no tengo excusa, pero últimamente había notado a Marcus tan entusiasmado con la fiesta y la boda que no había reunido las fuerzas ni el valor necesario para decirle que lo que sentía por Edward se estaba intensificando cada vez más.

Pero hacia mucho tiempo que no veía a Edward. Hacia ya casi un mes desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, esa vez en la que descubrí que Edward no era el hombre miserable que todo el mundo pensaba.

Cuando se lo conté a Alice, ella casi no me lo cree; me habló de una conversación familiar que tuvieron años atrás, un par de años después de que yo me fuera. Edward les había dicho que acababa de terminar la carrera de medicina, pero una broma inapropiada de Emmet había hecho que nadie le creyera.

Quizá Edward se había dado cuenta de que en realidad no deseaba adquirir la responsabilidad de cuidar de mi y de Renessme, por eso había decidido alejarse…

Esa duda me mataba y varias veces estuve tentada a ir a buscarlo, pero si Edward había decidido que lo nuestro no iba a tener futuro, no deseaba que me lo dijera.

Tocaron a la puerta y yo me gire para verificar que era mi adorado amigo Marcus.

-Bellezas –dijo entrando a la habitación –se que necesitan tiempo para ponerse aun mas hermosas que de costumbre, pero la gente ha comenzado a llegar y nos esperan.

-¡Oh no! –exclamó Alice apurándose con el vestido de Rosalie.

-Bella querida –me llamó posando sus ojos en mi –te ves preciosa.

Le sonreí.

-Gracias. Todo es obra de Alice.

-¡Obviamente! ¿De quien más podría ser? –contestó la duende.

Como yo ya estaba totalmente lista, baje las escaleras de brazo de Marcus.

Antes de llegar al borde para comenzar a descender, mí amigo me detuvo, me gire y lo miré.

-¿Sucede algo?

Él sólo me sonrió con ganas y tomo mi mano izquierda, retirando después el anillo que me había dado.

Me asuste.

-Marcus ¿Pasa algo? –pregunté nerviosa.

-Nada Isabella querida, todo está en perfecto orden –aseguró.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué?

-Tranquila linda –dijo apaciblemente –es sólo que me gustaría ponértelo frente a todos.

Juro por Dios que respire de alivio.

-Marcus –susurré con ternura –eso ya no se usa, es tan anticuado.

Mi longevo amigo sólo sonrió.

Al bajar, me di cuenta que ahí estaba toda mi familia, incluyendo mi hermanito Seth quien estaba a poco más de un año de terminar la universidad como ingeniero en electrónica, Charlie que vestía un elegante traje y Sue a su lado que estaba hermosísima. También noté a Jacob, que engalanaba un sobrio traje negro y llevaba de su mano a Claire que lucia un bonito vestido rosado de holanes con una diadema en su cabeza que traía una flor.

Allá a lo lejos alcance a distinguir a Aro D'Volterra junto a su esposa Suplicia y varios empleados de la empresa estaban aquí, Sam Uley y también Demetri con su nueva novia. Así es nueva novia, en las postremas semanas habían pasado tantas cosas… Alice y Demetri ya no eran novios ¿Por qué? Bueno, la historia que Alice me contó fue que cuando su ahora ex novio había regresado de su viaje de Vancouver, le confesó que le había sido infiel con una muchacha que conoció ahí; su nombre era Heidi y según lo que Alice me contó, se notaba que había sido amor a primera vista por que Demetri estaba muy feliz, lo único que lo había afligido era la idea de tener que contárselo a su, en aquel entonces, novia. Pero mi amiga muy tranquila le dijo que no se preocupara y quedaron como muy buenos amigos.

En lo que se refiere a Jasper, bueno… Alice tuvo su primera experiencia íntima con él pues apenas hubo terminado con Demetri corrió a buscarlo y las cosas terminaron muy, muy bien.

Me sorprendió ver a Bree al lado de su padre enfundada en un hermoso vestido negro muy juvenil.

Reparé a Jessica Stanley junto a Tyler Crowley muy acaramelados en una de las mesas mas alejadas.

Sentados en una mesa al lado en la que nos sentaríamos Marcus y yo, repare en Carlisle y Esme, la ultima hace un par de semanas había salido del hospital y ahora estaba llevando terapia para reanimar sus piernas por completo ya que todos esos meses sin haber estado en movimiento habían hecho que se le dificultara mucho caminar sin un apoyo.

Después de que saludáramos a todo el mundo Alice, Rosalie y Leah salieron. Claire apenas vio a su mamá se deshizo de los brazos de su padre y fue corriendo hacia ella diciéndole lo hermosa que se veía.

Sonreí viendo la escena, deseaba que dentro de unos años mi adorada Renessme fuera igual de activa y feliz.

Los invitados iban y venían de la barra de licores en donde se estaba sirviendo de todo, lo único que esperaba era que nadie bebiera de más, pero vi a Jacob hacer su tercera visita a la barra, ya era un caso perdido.

Después de un rato la cena se sirvió, estaba deliciosa; era un rico rollo de carne relleno de verduras al vapor y bañado en una vinagreta de fresa deliciosa, al lado había espagueti a la boloñesa que según Marcus no superaba al mío y para finalizar la infaltable lechuga pero tenia rodajas de fresa que a mis invitados les encantó.

Todos comían animadamente en sus mesas conversando entre ellos.

En un momento me levante para ir al tocador y mientras iba de camino a los sanitarios me sorprendí al ver que en la mesa de los Cullen habían siete personas. Me detuve en seco y las conté de una por una, dejando al último al joven de cabellos cobrizos que les acompañaba.

Edward.

Edward Cullen estaba en mi fiesta de compromiso… ¿Qué demonios pasaba con ese hombre?

Reaccioné y apresuré el paso hacia el baño de damas.

_Edward ¿Qué haces aquí mi amor? –._

Él no debería estar aquí, no cuando era mi fiesta de compromiso. Marcus pediría mi mano frente a todos nuestros conocidos y… y para él seria más fácil sabiéndome ya comprometida públicamente con un empresario multimillonario.

La prensa estaba afuera del salón del hotel en donde nos encontrábamos, apenas mi amigo diera la autorización entrarían a tomar fotos de la fiesta.

Suspire, sin poder evitar sentirme triste y decepcionada.

Edward había prometido que haría lo que fuera necesario para evitar que yo me casara con Marcus.

_Bueno, tal vez mentía_, _Quizá lo único que pretendía era llevarme a su cama de nuevo…_–.

Quería llorar, desbordarme en lagrimas al darme cuenta de sus mentiras, pero no, no lo haría yo no derramaría una sola lagrima más por Edward Cullen.

Salí del baño tratando de poner mi mejor sonrisa y lo logré por que al verme Marcus me la correspondió y vino a mí para abrazarme.

-Isabella querida ¿Te parece si hacemos ya el anuncio?

Asentí con ganas.

_Querías verlo ¿No Edward? Pues ahora espero que disfrutes el espectáculo –._

Marcus mando a que se sirviera el champaña y cuando los meseros terminaron de repartirla, mi anciano amigo llamó la atención de los presentes yendo al centro del salón:

-¡Amigos! ¡Amigos míos, por favor su atención! –Llamó por el micrófono que le facilitaron –ha llegado el momento, de que sean testigos de cómo dos tortolos hacen anuncio de su próxima unión nupcial.

Levantó una mano hacia mí llamándome a su lado.

Le sonreí con ganas y acudí a su llamado tomando su mano al llegar.

-Charlie–llamó buscando con la mirada a mi padre –Charlie amigo, tu sabes lo mucho que quiero a tu hija, la adoro con todo mi corazón.

Mi padre afirmó con la cabeza desde su asiento.

-Es por eso que hago esta petición… Carlisle, amigo mío ¿Me harías el favor de ayudarme?

Me sorprendí… ¿Marcus pidiendo ayuda? Solicitaba ayuda para pedir mi mano, tuve que contenerme para no reírme con ganas.

Carlisle se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde estábamos nosotros, Marcus le cedió el micrófono y se coloco a mi lado derecho dejándome en medio de los dos.

-Charlie–comenzó Carlisle con su solemne voz –Nosotros también queremos mucho a Isabella, para Esme y para mi ha sido como una hija más y estoy seguro que para mis hijos también ha sido como una hermana… excepto por uno… –mire a Carlisle extrañada, él no arruinaría mi petición de mano ¿cierto? –Es por eso Charlie, que a nombre de toda la familia Cullen y de mi hijo Edward, te pido la mano de Isabella en matrimonio.

Me quede de a seis.

Para cuando me di cuenta Edward caminaba hacia nosotros con ese andar tan sensual y grácil que poseía parecía un modelo luciendo el traje gris que portaba, su copa de champaña en su mano derecha y una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, totalmente despreocupado y seguro de si mismo.

Al llegar a mi lado Carlisle le cedió el lugar y Edward puso su mano delicadamente en la base de mi espalda; me le quede viendo como boba preguntándome si estaría soñando. Pero lo sentí, sentía su calor, su cuerpo, esto no podía ser un sueño.

-Y bien Charlie ¿Qué dices? –insistió Carlisle.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia mi padre, esperando su respuesta. Él sólo se me quedo viendo, preguntándome con su mirada.

-¡No Charlie! –Gritó Jacob – ¡No le arruines la vida a tu hija!

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, la gente hablaba a nuestro alrededor.

Mire a Edward, quien me devolvió la mirada y me dedico una sonrisa torcida infundiéndome seguridad, tomo mi mano y le dio un apretón.

-Si tu padre no me concede tú mano te rapto y nos casamos en Las Vegas –susurró.

Provocando que sonriera como boba.

-Por mi parte te concedo la mano de mi hija Edward –dijo Charlie por el micrófono que acababan de darle –Pero la decisión es de ella.

Charlie me miro a los ojos y me sonrió. Sabia que tenia todo el apoyo de mi padre, y fuera cual fuera mi decisión él me apoyaría siempre.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia donde estábamos Edward y yo.

Él me sonrió ampliamente y rebusco en el bolsillo interno de su saco sacando una cajita de terciopelo negro, la abrió pero yo no pude ver el contenido, lo miraba a él, sus ojos verdes que me volvían totalmente loca.

-Isabella Swan –comenzó en un tono alto para que todo el mundo escuchara, mirando mis ojos con muchísima ternura y lo que mas me gustaba encontrar en ellos: amor –Se que no soy una perita en dulce y tal vez la vida me ha dado demasiado al ponerte en mi camino, pero no pienso dejarte ir, quiero intentar hacer algo bueno de mi vida y deseo que sea a tu lado ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo?

Mis ojos comenzaron a arder, quería llorar.

-Si –fue lo único que pude hacer salir de mis labios, y fue más que suficiente para él.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y me tomó entre sus brazos para darme un par de vueltas en el aire. Cuando me bajo volvió a la cajita y saco el anillo de ella para luego deslizarlo en mi dedo corazón.

Era hermoso, un diamante tallado –dándole una ligera semejanza a un corazón si lo veías de cierto ángulo –rodeado de una finísima línea de oro que lo sujetaba al anillo, mas pequeños y diminutos diamantes incrustados en un aro hecho de oro puro.

Estaba fascinada.

Levanté la mirada para verlo sonriéndole con ganas.

Me tomó por la cintura y se apodero de mis labios, le correspondí contenta colocando mis manos en sus hombros mientras nuestros invitados alrededor nos aplaudían por nuestro compromiso.

Cuando terminamos nuestro beso se acercaron las personas a felicitarnos por la reciente noticia; Carlisle y Esme –la ultima que venia en una silla de ruedas –se acercaron a su hijo reventando de felicidad mientras Charlie me abrazaba a mi y me deseaba que fuera muy feliz; después de que Sue y mis hermanos me felicitaron me di cuenta de que Marcus estaba por asfixiar a mi prometido –ay que bonito de oía.

Pero justo cuando estaba por pedirle que lo soltara lo hizo sin que yo mencionara palabra alguna al respecto, le dio unas palmadas en el pecho, acomodándole las solapas del traje.

Fui de inmediato a su lado, aferrándome de su brazo.

-Bella querida –me llamó Marcus –se feliz; y no dejes que este mal nacido te lastime.

-Marcus –le reprendí.

Él sonrió y dejó que pasaran Emmet y Rosalie para desearnos buena suerte.

Después de mi petición de mano la música comenzó a sonar y la mayoría de los invitados comenzaron a llenar la pista de baile. Edward y yo bailamos muy poco, pues el estaba ansioso por ver a Renessme.

Luego de que literalmente se la robara a Esme subimos juntos las escaleras y fuimos al balcón junto al vestíbulo.

Ahí la noche se veía hermosa. Había unos cuantos nubarrones en el cielo que tapaban parcialmente la luna, su luz iluminaba aquellas nubes que pasaban frente a ella dándole un toque mágico.

Me gire para ver a Edward. Estaba sentado en un sillón con base de madera y cojines gruesos, en su regazo tenía sentada a Renessme, recargándola en su abdomen mientras jugaba con ella moviéndole la sonaja –aquella que Alice le había regalado.

-Debería estar muy enojada contigo –dije en tono serio

-Lo sé –respondió sin dejar de mirar a Renessme. –Perdóname, perdónenme las dos, pero era necesario que me alejara de ustedes para poder estar aquí ahora.

Lo mire extrañada.

-Explícame eso por favor –pedí mientras caminaba hacia él.

Me senté a su lado y él dirigió su mirada hacia mí.

-Al siguiente día, después de nuestro paseo en el parque fui y busqué a Marcus en la empresa, me recibió y le dije que quería hablarle de ustedes. Le dije lo mucho que te amaba y la forma en la que Renessme se había ido apoderando de mi corazón, como no había podido evitar que ella entrara y me robara mi voluntad al escuchar como mi hermana me había hablado de ella.

-¿Alice te habló de la niña? –pregunte impresionada.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-No te enojes con ella por favor, sólo fue una vez y se le salió por accidente, estaba muy emocionada por que acababa de conocer a su sobrina –trató de defender a su hermana. –Pero desde ese momento en que escuché a Alice me preguntaba como era Renessme, me preocupé por su salud cuestionándome si la amamantabas y como te habías visto durante la etapa final tu embarazo. Me arrepentí de tantas cosas Bella… por primera vez en mucho tiempo desee no haber sido un cretino. No contigo.

-Edward –susurré.

-Luego le dije que me había enterado por Bree que él y tu se casarían, le dije una pila de estupideces. Para defenderse pensó que yo había metido a Bree ahí a propósito para enterarme de lo que sucedía con ustedes.

Yo le aseguré que no era así, que se equivocaba. Pero aunque hubiera sido de ese modo no me arrepentiría de haberlo hecho por que sabía que ahora mas que nunca tenía que hacer lo que sea para reconquistarte y tenerte a mi lado. –El sonrió de repente como si se hubiera acordado de algo gracioso –le advertí que no permitiría que te arrebatara de mis brazos, ni a ti ni a la niña, que ambas eran mías y no dejaría que me las quitara. Le hablé como si fuera mi enemigo… y entonces se le ocurrió esto

-¿Esto?

-Me dijo que en un mes aproximadamente harían público el compromiso y que ese tiempo seria suficiente para darse cuenta de lo que tú sentías por mi, después de todo lo que le había dicho estaba seguro de lo que yo sentía pero no de lo que tú. Según él mi alejamiento le ayudaría a darse cuenta la manera en que te afectaba. Te juro que será la primera y única vez en que me alegre de tu sufrimiento por mí.

-Pero Edward ¿Cómo pudiste estar tanto tiempo alejado de tu hija?

-No sin esfuerzo mi amor. Las extrañaba mucho –explicó mirando a Renessme –Marcus me enviaba fotos diariamente, de ti y la niña. Ansiaba tenerlas cerca, abrazarlas besarlas.

Levanto ligeramente a Renessme y le dio un besito en la frente, luego a mi uno en los labios.

-Nosotras también te extrañamos mucho –confesé.

Puso sus manos en los costados de nuestra hija y la levantó poniéndola frente a mí, yo la cargue y le di un beso en su cabecita.

-Les prometo que nunca me volveré a alejar así de ustedes. Nunca.

Se acerco a mí y me beso con dulzura. Hasta que la pequeña que tenía en brazos gritó exigiendo nuestra atención, ambos reímos terminando nuestro beso y volviendo nuestra atención a la pequeña Renessme.

- Me he cansado ya de ser frio –le hablo al bebé. –Quiero volver a sentir, quiero volver a vivir a disfrutar de la vida al lado de mi familia. Deseo gozar y regocijarme con el amor y la felicidad… contigo. Y contigo también amor mío –continuo dirigiendo su mirada hacia mi.

Le sonreí.

Después de un rato tuve que amamantar a Renessme, para cuando termino de comer estaba a reventar, no tardo mucho en quedarse dormida y aun dormida Edward no le quitaba la mirada de encima mientras me preguntaba cosas acerca de ella: sus horarios, si ya dormía toda la noche, si había tenido alguna complicación en el embarazo y como había sido su nacimiento, le sorprendió saber que había tenido un parto natural ya que últimamente las mujeres sólo se hacían cesárea.

-No dejas de sorprenderme Bella.

Reí.

-Ahora en el hospital veo mujeres que tienen hijos sólo por tenerlos, por que la naturaleza les dice. Ahora son pocas las mujeres que en verdad aman a un hijo.

-Cuando fui al hospital me parecía que todas esas mujeres querían a sus hijos.

-Ya no trabajo ahí cariño.

Me erguí y lo mire ceñuda.

-¿Como?

Él me sonrió y acaricio mi mejilla con ternura.

-Bella, no podía seguir trabajando ahí si deseo mantenerlas viviendo como mi reina y mi princesa que son. En ese hospital no gano lo suficiente para mantenerlas.

-Edward no tenías que hacerlo.

-Claro que si Bella, si tenía. No debía seguir ahí ni comportarme de esa manera tan testaruda ahora que mis responsabilidades han aumentado. Quiero darles todo Bella, y ahí no iba a lograr nada.

-Pero Edward, tus pacientitos.

Él rió.

-He pensado inaugurar un consultorio y atenderlos ahí. La cuota no seria demasiado elevada y podría seguir atendiéndolos.

-Eso me parece perfecto –dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro y volví a acomodarme en su pecho.

-¿Dónde dormirás esta noche? –preguntó después de un rato en que nos habíamos quedado en silencio por completo, sólo viendo a Renessme dormir plácidamente sobre mi pecho.

-Bueno… supongo que en mi departamento. La habitación la alquilamos únicamente para que Alice nos arreglara.

-¿Que te parece si vamos a mi departamento? Tengo muchas ganas de hacerte el amor –me susurró sensual.

Sonreí y me mordí el labio inferior.

-¿Y Renessme?

-Bueno, dices que ya duerme toda la noche ¿no? –Confirme con la cabeza. –Bien entonces la podríamos dejar en el piso inferior mientras te hago mi mujer. Así no se despertara con tus ruiditos.

-Tú no eres muy silencioso que digamos.

El rió entre dientes y me dio un beso en la coronilla.

.

.

.

.

(Edward)

Mientras conducía de camino a mi departamento recordaba el rostro de Bella al momento de pedir su mano: la impresión y la incredulidad impresas en él, habían sido todo un deleite para mí, algo que nunca se me iba a olvidar. Quería que cada momento que pasara a su lado, quedara grabado a fuego en mi mente y atesorarlo por siempre.

Eternamente le agradecería a Marcus lo que había hecho por mí.

La amaba. Amaba a Isabella Swan…

A tal grado que en un par de meses me uniría a ella por el resto de mi vida. Si, yo Edward Cullen –él que supuestamente no creía en el matrimonio y que el papel firmado sólo era eso, papel Bla, Bla, Bla –estaba a dos meses de casarme.

Sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba: fidelidad, apoyo, respeto y más lo que se acumulara en el camino que nos faltaba por recorrer; pero en lugar de verlo como un sacrificio lo sentía como algo que me moría por hacer.

Decir _'si acepto'_ frente al altar con mi Diosa Afrodita junto a mi vestida de blanco era algo que esperaba con impaciencia.

Sabía que ya no podría estar con otras mujeres; pero desde hace mucho tiempo que habían dejado de interesarme. Es como cuando comes dulces corrientes y de la nada te traen un delicioso chocolate MilkyWay. Sientes el sabor, la textura, la sensación de tenerlo y sabes que como eso no hay nada igual, que los demás habían sido leves degustaciones inservibles comparadas con el sabor de aquel chocolate tan delicioso.

Claro que utilizar el ejemplo de los dulces no es un buen ejemplo, por que los dulces a la larga te hacen daño.

Pero para mi el que la presencia de mi Diosa este siempre conmigo jamás me haría daño, por el contrario, me hacia tanto bien tenerla y saber que me amaba. Podría poseerla tantas veces quisiera, darle todos los besos que se me antojaran, recorrer su cuerpo con mis manos y labios millones de veces y me sentiría siempre en la gloria.

Bella era eso, mi gloria.

-Mírate sonríes como bobo ¿Qué es lo que tanto piensas? –dijo mi Diosa desde el asiento trasero, en donde venia con nuestra hija. –Seguro que puras obscenidades.

-A menos que tú seas una obscenidad.

Rió.

Al llegar al edificio, metí el auto en el estacionamiento.

Llegamos al departamento y Bella fue a sentarse en uno de los sofás de la sala. Ahí en la mesa de centro, descubrió una fotografía donde estaban ella y Renessme juntas frente a la ventana de su departamento. Bella tenía sentada en su regazo a nuestra hija.

-Marcus me dijo que la quería para el escritorio de su oficina –comentó mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-Ya vez que no.

La niña ya estaba dormida, recostada en él porta-bebé y dormía profundamente.

Bella le acomodaba las mantas para que no le afectara el frio, dándome la perfecta visión de sus hombros que parecían de porcelana. Me senté a su lado y comencé a besarle los hombros desnudos, bajando un poco por su espalda desnuda mientras apartaba los largos cabellos de mi camino, cuando note que hubo terminado con la beba puse una mano en su cintura para erguirla pegándola a mi pecho.

Acaricie su abdomen y subí hacia sus pechos, masajeándolos; Bella recostó su cabeza en mi hombro suspirando, seguí acariciándola sin dejar de recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo a la que mis manos tenían acceso.

Cuando escuche su primer gemido, deje de acariciarla y la tome entre mis brazos; Ella se aferró a mi cuello mientras yo la llevaba escaleras arriba hacia la habitación, la misma donde la había hecho mujer.

Ya en la cama, se encargo de quitarme la camisa sin dejar un momento mis labios. Isabella era una mujer tan apasionada que en esos momentos reafirmaba lo que había venido pensando durante esos tres meses que estuvo lejos de mí: no necesito nada ni a nadie más que a ella.

Cuando me deshice de su vestido me decidí a no dejarla tomar el control de la situación. Y fue una verdadera guerra, ella hacia todo lo posible por quedar sobre mi y cuando lo lograba movía sus caderas sensualmente contra mi miembro que seguía encerrado por mi pantalón, la dejaba un momento deleitándome con la sensación y cuando ella ya sentía la victoria la tomaba por los hombros, pegándola a mi pecho mientras nos giraba para ponerme encima, pero decidida a no quedarse atrás me acariciaba el pecho y la espalda, esas manos tímidas y temblorosas de las que alguna vez había sido dueña, ya no estaban más, por el contrario eran seguras y muy seductoras.

Me acariciaba y pretendía dirigirse a acariciar mi miembro, pero justo cuando faltaban un par de milímetros para sentir sus deliciosas manos, las retiraba para enredarlas en las sabanas.

Sentía que estaba a punto de reventar, quería sus manos en mi QA ¡ya! Deseaba sentir su suavidad en mí, pero si tomaba su mano y la obligaba a que lo tocara seria una victoria para ella, cosa que no pensaba brindarle.

Seguimos jugando en la cama durante un tiempo, entre jadeos y gemidos. Pase mi mano por su vagina, sintiéndola tan húmeda y apreciando la urgencia de mi miembro.

Le abrí las piernas y libere mi miembro del bóxer ya que mi pantalón ya había desaparecido. Juguetee un poco en su entrada rozando con mi cabeza su clítoris; lo que no esperaba es que con mi pequeño juego Bella agarrara con fuerza la almohada sobre la que tenia su cabeza y gimiera sonoramente haciéndome saber que había llegado al orgasmo.

Se veía tan hermosa de aquella manera, su rostro contraído de placer me invitaba a darle más y eso era lo que haría.

Entre en ella despacio y dejando un poco de lado nuestra guerra la bese con todo el amor que tenía dentro de mí, entrando y saliendo de ella con suavidad; y sin darle aviso alguno, comencé a embestirla con fuerza sin darle tregua alguna, habiendo tenido recientemente su primer orgasmo, hice que el segundo llegara mas rápido de lo previsto.

Ambos estábamos tan excitados y estando yo tan concentrado en que mis embestidas fueran rápidas, Bella tomo el control colocándose sobre mi a horcajadas y para sorpresa mía, comenzó a cabalgarme de una manera tan excitante que no pude hacer mas que dejar que ella ganara esta batalla.

La batalla, no la guerra.

Se movía de una manera tan sensual y precisa que me enorgullecía saber que había sido yo su maestro. La ayude poniendo mis manos en sus caderas y aprovechando para acariciar su cuerpo entero ya que la posición me daba más accesibilidad a todo.

Mi mujer gemía y susurraba mi nombre con pasión y deseo, puso sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza sin dejar de moverse contra mí.

-Bella, no resistiré mucho.

-Yo tampoco –respondió con un gemido.

Contuvo su respiración un momento y justo un segundo después volvió a susurrar mi nombre para gemir, me senté en la cama abrazándome a ella me derrame en su interior gruñendo de placer.

-Bella, Bella mi Bella. Te amo –susurre a su oído.

-Yo también te amo Edward –me contestó, jadeante.

Me deje caer sobre la cama, llevándome a mi diosa que trataba de regular su respiración.

Luego de un momento, se levantó apoyándose sobre sus palmas y me sonrió.

-Gané –presumió.

-Una batalla –le aseguré –pero no la guerra.

Soltó una carcajada y se inclino a besarme.

Se quito de encima de mí, sacando mi miembro de su vagina y se recostó a mi lado.

Nos miramos unos momentos a los ojos mientras yo acariciaba sus hombros y cuello.

Hice que se girara para besar su sensual espalda, descubriendo en el nacimiento de su espalda un lunar sumamente sexy.

-¿Edward?

-¿Si linda?

-No me gusta la idea de que Renessme este ahí afuera solita.

Subí de nuevo por su espalda, llenándome de su aroma y besé su hombro.

-¿Quieres que vaya por ella y la traiga aquí?

Se giró y me miró con gesto de disculpa. No entendía por qué si yo ya había logrado mi cometido.

Le sonreí y me levanté dándole un ligero beso en los labios antes de irme.

Baje las escaleras, encontrando a mi angelito justo en el mismo lugar en donde su madre la había dejado. Tome el porta-bebé y lo lleve a la habitación, Bella se sentó en la cama pero yo deje a la niña a la mitad de la habitación.

-Edward.

-Ella esta perfectamente bien –dije tranquilizándola –tu y yo podemos apapacharnos un ratito mas.

Me metí el la cama y seguí acariciándola y besándola, luego nos dormimos abrazados uno del otro.

.

.

.

.

Al siguiente día me despertaron los fuertes golpes a la puerta, por que eran golpes, no toques. Abrí los ojos encontrándome con la mujer más hermosa del mundo abrazada a mi pecho, le di un beso en la frente y me levante de la cama teniendo cuidado para no despertarla pensando que quizás sería Zafrina, ella era la única que llegaría así a mi departamento.

Me puse el pantalón y baje las escaleras preguntándome cual era el hecho que tenía a mi amiga tan molesta. Por que no le encontraba otro motivo a que llegara así si no estaba enojada por algo… o algo muy grave estuviera sucediendo.

Pensando en eso apresuré el paso.

Al abrir la puerta me di cuenta que la persona que estaba ahí no tenia en absoluto el menor parecido a Zafrina: la piel de ella también era morena, pero se veía que su textura era suave. En cambio la persona que tenía frente a mí, no se le veía muy saludable que digamos.

-¿Jacob? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a hablar de Bella –dijo entrando a mi departamento como perro por su casa.

Cerré la puerta incrédulo.

-Si claro pasa ¿Qué quieres hablar de ella? –pregunté con aburrimiento.

-Tu y yo sabemos que no sientes nada por Bella –dijo como si me conociera de toda la vida.

-Jacob…

Puso una mano entre nosotros tratando de frenarme.

-Edward te conozco –aseguró. –Bella es una gran mina de oro para ti. Él anciano la dejará muy bien parada como presidenta de la empresa y sabes que cada que ella se lo pida él le cedería grandes cantidades de dinero, sin contar de la gran probabilidad de que la nombre heredera universal.

-Te equivocas Jacob, yo no veo a Bella de esa manera.

-No tienes que fingir, te conozco. Así como también conozco a Bella y se que ha cometido la estupidez de enamorarse de ti y te aseguro que te dará todo sin cuestionarlo.

No supe que responder.

-Así que dime –continuó – ¿Cuánto quieres por dejar a Bella en paz?

Me ofendí.

-¡ ¿Qué?! –exclamé incrédulo.

-Ya me oíste. Pon la cantidad que quieras –dijo extendiéndome un cheque en blanco –tiene la firma del anciano, él me lo dio esta mañana.

¿Marcus? ¿Marcus le había dado aquel cheque?

Pero si él me había ayudado a pedirle la mano de Charlie a Bella, habíamos ido juntos a hablar con él padre de mi prometida. El mismo Marcus había abogado por mi cuando Charlie me mando al diablo ¿Cómo era posible?

-Es valido Edward te lo aseguro. Tómalo y deja en paz a Isabella.

Lo mire con odio.

-No necesito el dinero de nadie.

-Vamos amigo, con este dineral te desapareces unos meses y vives como rey el resto de tu vida. Te puedes ir a Miami, Nueva York, La India, China, a donde se te venga en gana. Pero te desapareces y vives a cuenta de rey.

-Lárgate Jacob –dije entre dientes.

-¡Toma el maldito cheque!

Lo hice, pero lo rompí en su cara.

-Ahora vete de aquí.

-Desgraciado –dijo antes de echárseme encima.

Me golpeo en el estomago, me levantó y me dio un puñetazo en la cara para luego me tirarme al suelo para darme de patadas.

-¡Jacob! ¡Jacob déjalo tranquilo! ¡Jacob! –Escuchaba la voz de mi diosa.

Las patadas de Jacob se detuvieron, sentía el sabor de la sangre en la boca.

-¡Jacob que te pasa estas loco!

Levanté la mirada para ver a Isabella frente a mí, interponiéndose entre Jacob y yo. Traía puesta sólo mi camisa y desde donde yo estaba tenia una visión perfecta de su hermoso trasero y parte de su intimidad.

-Bella, este tipo sólo quiere jugar contigo ¡Bella te va a utilizar!

-No más de lo que tú me utilizaste.

-Yo nunca te utilice, todo lo que siento hacia ti es sincero.

-¡Tan sincero que te revolcabas en la cama con mi hermana mientras planeaba nuestra boda! –le gritó.

-Es por eso –dijo él con una sonrisa en el rostro –te quieres casar con este mal nacido por despecho.

-No te confundas Jacob –aclaró ella con firmeza, para entonces yo ya me había puesto de pie detrás de ella y comenzaba a mirarlo con desprecio –sólo te hago ver que no eres la persona perfecta que piensas ser. Edward jamás me engañaría de la manera en que tú lo hiciste. Él por lo menos no tiene pelos en la lengua.

-No lo conoces –se burló.

-Tal vez no como alguna vez pensé conocerte a ti. Pero no deseo hacer comparaciones, sé que Edward te superaría con facilidad.

-Yo le respondí a la mujer que embaracé.

-Yo también –dije firme, colocándome frente a Bella. –Quizás un poco tarde, pero lo he hecho y amo a mi hija, así como también amo apasionadamente a la mujer que la trajo al mundo, algo de lo que tu no puedes presumir Jacob.

Se le tenso la mandíbula y puso mas fuerza cuando Bella deslizo su mano por mi costado, sin detenerse hasta mi pecho y beso mi hombro. Me di cuenta que estaba presumiéndole a Jacob su anillo de compromiso.

Sonreí al pensar como aprovecharme de la situación.

-Ahora si me disculpas –dije sonriéndole con altanería –mi futura esposa esta semidesnuda y me muero por hacerla mi mujer… otra vez

Levantó su mano y señaló a Isabella con su dedo índice.

-De mi te vas a acordar –amenazó –ya veras que este mal nacido no es lo que tu crees.

-No necesito que me demuestres nada Jacob –contestó segura –sé de quien me he enamorado, pero también sé que puede cambiar por mi y por nuestra hija.

Estoy seguro que el perro este no se esperaba eso.

Fue caminando hacia la puerta sin darnos la espalda, lo seguí haciéndole frente y apenas estuvo fuera de mis terrenos le estampe la puerta en la cara.

Me gire hacia Isabella, se veía tan sensual con mi camisa puesta los primeros tres botones estaban sin desabrochar dejándome ver parte de sus pechos.

Estire una mano en su dirección y ella la tomó sin dudar, la rodeé con mis brazos y la besé con fuerza.

Le guie hasta recargarla en la puerta sin dejar de besarla y desabotone los botones restantes de mi camisa.

-Edward… ¿Qué… que haces? –preguntó cuando deje libres sus labios.

La mire a los ojos, deseando ya hacerla mía. Mi amigo estaba listo y yo estaba a punto de desenfundarlo.

-Apuesto que tu cuñadito sigue ahí afuera –le susurré –quiero que vea que ahora tienes dueño.

Puse mis manos en su cintura y la eleve, ella rodeo con sus piernas mis caderas y la penetre de una sola estocada.

Bella grito y siguió haciéndolo todo el tiempo que la embestí con furia, ahí recargada en la puerta de entrada de mi departamento, mí prometida gemía y gritaba mi nombre llena de placer hasta que llegó a su orgasmo, enterrando las uñas de sus manos en mis hombros.

Entonces Renessme comenzó a llorar.

Bella, que jadeaba aun en mis brazos, se tenso. Por su reacción supe que había dejado de disfrutarlo, aflojo su agarre en mis hombros y sentí que quería bajarse de mis brazos.

-Bella no –rogué, susurrándole al oído –no me dejes así por favor.

-Apresúrate entonces.

Aceleré un poco más, hasta que me corrí dentro de ella.

Quise descansar un poco mas ahí entre sus brazos, pero apenas termine Bella bajo sus piernas y no tuve de otra que dejarla ir para que fuera con nuestra hija.

He ahí el problema de tener un bebé.

Luego de un rato abroche de nuevo mis pantalones y pase mis manos por mi cabello rebelde.

Cuando entre a mi habitación, Bella estaba sentada sobre la cama y tenia en sus brazos a Renessme; la amamantaba. Fue la visión más hermosa que había visto en mi vida.

Me senté detrás de ella y la abracé por la cintura.

-Perdóname angelito –dije mirando a mi hija. Ella dirigió su mirada a mi –prometo no volver a seducir a tu madre tan temprano.

-Edward –me reprendió Bella, pero traía una sonrisa en los labios.

Así que no le tome muy en serio la reprimenda.

* * *

**Listo listo, que ya estan comrpometidos. Quizas Bella no se lo puso facil, pero Marcus si se puso durito con él. Jaja ya veremos como les va a estos locos. **

_**AVISO que ya tengo la historia terminada, pero no sé si quieran que ya la termine de un solo jalón o se las sigo dosificando de a capi x dia?  
**_

**Zeelmii Cullen Black Withlock: **Que bien, bueno yo tambien no me inclino preferencialmente por nadie, pero mi madre piensa que me gusta mas Edward y aprovecho para hacerla renegar por que ella es Team Jacob jeje. Pero bueno ¿Que te parecio el capi?**  
**

* * *

Adelanto del siguiente Capitulo:**  
**

– Es tiempo –musité caminando hacia la ventana… mirando sin mirar –es momento de hablar Edward, han sido años de silencio y de mucho dolor, supongo que es momento de liberarse amigo. Nadie mejor que ella

– ¿Edward? ¿Qué pasa? No te entiendo nada –dijo Bella detrás de mi.

– Yo también tengo miedo Bella, mucho por que…**  
**


	33. Confesiones

**Capitulo #33: Confesiones**

* * *

(Edward)

Los días han pasado, convirtiéndose en semanas… hace tanto que el tiempo no pasaba tan rápido, supongo que eso sucede cuando en verdad amas la vida, y eso mismo he venido aprendido a hacerlo durante los últimos meses; dicen que lo que bien se aprende nunca se olvida, pero cuando pasas por tantas cosas como las que yo he pasado, se te olvida no sólo lo que es si no también como se siente amar lo que tienes.

No ha sido fácil considerando que el cambio ha sido de 180º ahora que no sólo estoy comprometido, si no que también soy padre de una pequeña a la que adoro por completo.

Pero gracias al cielo, todo ha sido para bien.

Mi prometida –me encanta llamarla así, y me muero por presumir que es mi esposa –regresó a casa de su padre Charlie Swan y yo a la mía –por exigencia de mi madre que hizo todo lo posible por que lo hiciera, incluso hablar con Rosalie para que no me odiara.

Gracias al cielo con mi presencia en la mansión, Rosalie no ha alejado a mi sobrino de la familia si no que, por el contrario, ha permitido que el pequeño Mathew vaya y que yo conviva con él; aunque se la pasa vigilándome todo el tiempo.

El niño es igual de risueño que Emmet, me recuerda mucho a cuando éramos niños y lo mucho que jugábamos, muchas veces molestando a Alice. Mi hermano esta feliz con su hijo, parece otro; no es sobre protector como la fiera de su esposa, pero todo el tiempo esta al pendiente de lo que su hijo necesita para estar bien. Claro que antes de que Rose permitiera que la oveja negra de la familia estuviera cerca de su hijo se encargo de hacerme un par de aclaraciones en lo que respecta a mi manera de proceder: poniéndome un montón de restricciones con y sin Mathew y exaltándose un poco, hasta el punto en que me gritó hasta de lo que me iba a morir.

Esme –quien estaba presente –la iba a detener, pero yo se lo impedí. Si Rosalie tenia un coraje en contra mía, pues era bueno que lo sacara. Y así permanecí sentado tranquilamente escuchando todas y cada una de sus palabras preguntándome:

_Si Emmet llega a hacer enojar a Rosalie ¿Cómo le hace para que no le saque los ojos? Debe tenerla muy bien domada, o ella a él –._

En fin, el que descargara su frustración ayudo a que nuestra relación cuñado-cuñada mejorara. No me adoraba ni me decía lo mucho que me quería, pero al menos me apreciaba y permitía que conviviera con el pequeño Mathew.

Y ya que su amada esposa no se interponía a que conviviéramos, la relación entre Emmet y yo había vuelto a ser la misma: juguetona, divertida y bromista; Esme estaba muy feliz por que de nuevo convivíamos como hermanos, no había peleas, discusiones ni palabras hirientes.

En lo que respecta a mi vida amorosa, mi relación con Bella va cada vez mejor, hemos llevado un noviazgo "normal". Salimos de paseo, al cine, comemos juntos o cenamos; las comillas son por que no se puede decir normal cuando mi pequeño angelito Renessme esta con nosotros todo el tiempo. A pesar de que en ocasiones solemos dejarla al cuidado de Esme o Sue, la mayoría –gran mayoría –del tiempo esta con nosotros.

Alice se esta encargando de los preparativos de la boda, nos casaremos un mes antes del cumpleaños de mi prometida. Marcus ya había dispuesto esa fecha y me negué rotundamente a cambiarla; si por mi la hubiera hecho mi esposa el mismo día de la fiesta de compromiso o el día siguiente, pero quería darle una bonita fiesta. Bella merecía eso.

Ahora me dirigía a la casa de Charlie Swan a recoger a Bella. Hoy saldríamos con nuestros amigos.

Al llegar a la bonita casa azul me baje del coche y revise mi aspecto en las lunas.

-Todo perfecto –murmuré para mí.

Llegué hasta la puerta y toqué el timbre, esperé un momento y vino a abrirme una pequeña niña de cinco años y ojos negros.

-Hola Claire –la saludé.

-Hola tío Edwad –aun no sabia pronunciar la 'r'.

-Claire que te he dicho de abrir la puerta a desconocidos –la reprendió Leah.

-Estoy a un par de días de casarme con tu hermana y soy desconocido –le dije fingiéndome herido.

-Edward no seas payazo –contestó mientras me invitaba a pasar –corre Claire, ve avísale a la tía Bella que ya llegó su novio.

La niña asintió y salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

Leah había decidido abandonar a Jacob. Según lo que mi diosa me había contado, el perro le había gritado espantosamente a su hija, ella misma dedujo que fue el mismo día en que había ido a mi departamento a sobornarme para que la abandonara… yo sabía que Jacob era muy inestable, pero lo creía lo suficientemente inteligente como para diferenciar sus problemas personales de sus obligaciones como padre. Me doy cuenta que me equivoqué.

La madre de la niña que iba subiendo los escalones de uno en uno, había sido lo sobradamente perspicaz como para abandonar al idiota de su marido. Ahora estaba haciendo los trámites de divorcio con un abogado muy bueno.

-Alice esta arriba con ella haciéndole los últimos retoques al vestido –anunció Leah cuando me senté.

-Pues supongo que debo acomodarme, por que con la enana ahí arriba se va a tardar las horas.

-Ya te escuché ogro –oí gritar a mi hermana.

Sonreí y me gire para ver a Alice bajando al lado de la mujer a la que más amaba en este mundo. Mi sonrisa se hizo aun mas grande al verla, se le adelantó a Alice y bajó las escaleras más rápido para llegar hasta mi. Yo la recibí feliz con los brazos abiertos para abrazarla y besarla.

-Hay niños presentes –escuché a Leah.

Bella rió y se separó de mí.

-Hola –saludó – ¿Cómo estas?

-Ahora me encuentro de maravilla.

-Separen a los tortolitos o me voy a poner más celoso –dijo mi suegro.

Levanté la mirada para verlo, venia entrando a la sala desde la cocina con mi hija en los brazos, la cual al verme sonrió con ganas y se carcajeó.

-Hola angelito –le hablé separándome de Bella para ir a tomarla en brazos.

La pequeña levantó sus manitas hacia mí, moviendo sus piernitas muy ansiosamente, dándome a entender que deseaba que la tomara en brazos. Y para mí, los deseos de mi hija, son órdenes, la tome entre mis brazos y le di un largo beso en sus cachetes regordetes; era una niña hermosa. Se que sólo es un bebé pero sé que es niña muy buena.

Tristemente no nos pudimos quedar mucho tiempo, ya que teníamos un compromiso con nuestros amigos –Zafrina, Eleazar, Kachiri, Riley, Garrett, Embry y por supuesto la pequeña Bree (la banda).

La tarde fue muy divertida, los chicos hacia reír mucho a mi prometida y me encantaba verla sonreír así. Pero me gustaba más que quien la hiciera sonreír fuera yo, más cuando me premiaba dándome besos, a lo que los demás respondían haciendo bulla y aventándonos frituras cuando veían que la cosa se había vuelto bastante intima.

-Ya denles una habitación –decía Zafrina.

-No creo que lleguen a la habitación, mínimo al auto –siguió Eleazar.

Deje a Bella y tome un montón de frituras para aventárselas a ellos.

Como siempre, después de una tarde divertida con nuestros amigos decidimos ir por ahí sólo nosotros dos, pero no importa lo que mi diosa haga, no puedo resistir querer comérmela a besos cuando estamos solos y el que se resista a mi –idea de la loca de mi hermana "hasta que nos casemos"–hace que me excite más.

Terminamos en mi departamento sudando, jadeando y gimiendo; diciéndonos lo mucho que nos amábamos; y si había algo que me gustaba más que hacerla reír, era hacerle el amor. Pero no todo es sexo, no ahora que he aprendido tantas cosas al lado de Bella; regularmente luego de hacer el amor hablábamos de cosas triviales, sinceramente nos estábamos conociendo pues dentro de muy poco tiempo compartiríamos nuestra vida juntos.

Hoy mi diosa estaba muy callada, yo recorría su sensual espalda con mis besos alternando pequeños mordiscos que deberían estar haciéndola suspirar, pero hoy Bella andaba en un lugar muy lejano a esta habitación.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? –pregunté al verla tan pensativa.

Ella movió los ojos buscándome y se irguió para mirarme, al parecer acababa de hacerla regresar a la realidad.

-Nada –contestó.

Su voz, escuchándose casi automatizada.

-Hum, parece que acaban de traerme al nuevo _robot Bella_.

-¿Robot Bella?

-Si, ¿a cuantas personas le has respondido eso?

-¿Eso qué?

-Nada.

-Edward me confundes.

Bufé y presione el puente de mi nariz con mis dedos pulgar e índice.

_Paciencia Edward paciencia, la vas a necesitar amigo –._

-¿A cuantas personas les has respondido "nada" cuando te preguntan que te sucede?

-Ah –respondió desviando su mirada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada.

-Otra vez –rezongué con cansancio.

-No pasa nada Edward.

-Me gustaría que no pretendieras que no te conozco –le dije buscando su mirada.

-No pretendo nada –contesto en un susurro, sin dejar que la mirara a los ojos.

-¿No confías en mi? –presioné.

-Si.

-Entonces.

Ella pareció pensarlo un momento que me pareció eterno, me preocupaba no saber que era lo que la tenia tan nerviosa.

-Tengo miedo –confesó.

-¿Miedo de que? –pregunté colocando un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja.

-De todo. Del futuro, de la vida, de lo que nos espera ¿Cómo lo vamos a solucionar? De los problemas, de… de la boda.

-No te voy a dejar Bella –le aseguré.

-Perdóname por lo que te voy a decir. Se que no hay comparación alguna pero, Jacob me dijo lo mismo en su momento.

-Pero yo no soy Jacob –dije entre dientes, tratando de no disgustarme.

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces?

-Tengo miedo de que algo… de que no podamos… –se calló.

-Tienes miedo de que alguien interrumpa nuestra boda –deduje.

Bella no respondió nada, sólo bajo la mirada viendo sus piernas desnudas, eran hermosas, esculturales y perfectamente torneadas envueltas en piel de seda… pero ahora no estaba muy interesado en verlas, aunque me encantaría acariciarlas, en este momento era crucial hacer que Isabella saliera a flote.

Aquella vez en que había ido a "advertirle" a Marcus que no dejaría que me robara lo que se había convertido en mi motivación para seguir viviendo, unos encuentros después en los que me daba noticias de mi hija y de Bella, me había explicado la diferencia que él había descubierto entre la dulce e inocente Bella y la tangible e inalterable Isabella.

-Isabella, nadie va a interrumpir nuestra boda.

-¿Cómo puedes saber?

Me encogí en hombros.

-Amor créeme que todas las mujeres con las que he estado, ahora me odian. Excepto tu claro.

-Eso crees –dijo molesta –es fácil enamorarse de alguien como tú.

-Isabella a ninguna mujer le gusta que la dejen botada en un hotel barato después de una sesión de sexo cuando ella pensaba que le había hecho el amor su alma gemela.

-A mi me embarazaste –dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

Tome su rostro entre mis manos.

-Te puedo certificar que fue la primera vez en mi vida que no me cuide antes de tener relaciones con alguien –afirmé, completamente seguro de mi mismo.

Bella no me miro, mantuvo sus ojos clavados en mi pecho, se levantó de la cama y se puso mi camisa, luego dirigió su mirada hacia mi y me miró seria.

-¿Me lo podrías jurar?

Bueno esto ya era el colmo, rodé los ojos con cansancio… verdaderamente en ocasiones la terquedad de mi diosa era insoportable.

-Si Bella te lo puedo jurar –contesté pasándome las manos por mis cabellos revueltos, cerrando mis ojos para mantener mi paciencia intacta.

-¡Mírame Edward! –Gritó –mírame a los ojos y dime que no tienes niños regados por ahí.

La miré completamente sorprendido, estaba completamente fuera de si, sus ojos reflejaban furia y enojo.

-Bella cariño, tranquila –le susurré levantándome para ir hacia donde ella se encontraba, tome su rostro entre mis manos y la miré a los ojos. –Te lo juro. Te juro que tu eres la única mujer a la que le he derramado mi simiente en sus entrañas, la única que me tenia tan loco como para olvidarme de utilizar protección, la única a la que he embarazado. Y también te puedo asegurar que Renessme es mi primer y única hija.

Sus lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas y se abrazó a mi torso con fuerza.

-Perdóname mi amor, perdóname por favor. Es que todo esto de la boda me tiene muy nerviosa y en ocasiones tengo pensamientos estúpidos.

Yo la abracé con fuerza, para que sintiera que estaba ahí con ella.

-No te dejaré Bella, te lo prometo –susurré contra sus cabellos.

No me respondió nada, pero se separó de mí para ir a sentarse en la cama. El que me negara su mirada me decía que mi promesa no le significaba nada.

-Yo también tengo miedo Bella –dije cuando termine de abrocharme el pantalón.

-Edward no creo que esto que yo siento se le compare… –dijo mirándome como si no la comprendiera –no puedes comparar mi miedo a volver a ser traicionada por el hombre que amo, a tu miedo por perder tu soltería.

Me reí de lo que acababa de decir, mi diosa en ocasiones decía bobadas.

-Mi miedo no tiene nada que ver con mi soltería Isabella, mi miedo es bastante parecido al tuyo –le dije con seriedad, mirando como su ceño se fruncía.

-No entiendo –susurró.

Claro que no entendía, a veces hablaba para mi mismo y era casi imposible entenderme.

Inspiré hondo, pensando que esa sería la primera vez que le contaría a alguien aquel suceso que me había destruido la vida, la razón por la que me había convertido en el ser monstruoso y despreciable que todo el mundo había odiado por años. Pero era necesario.

-Es tiempo –musité caminando hacia la ventana… mirando sin mirar –es momento de hablar Edward, han sido años de silencio y de mucho dolor, supongo que es momento de liberarse amigo. Nadie mejor que ella

-¿Edward? ¿Qué pasa? No te entiendo nada –dijo Bella detrás de mi.

-Yo también tengo miedo Bella, mucho por que… por que yo también he sido traicionado. En mi vida también hubo una persona que se burló descaradamente de mí…

Silencio, fue lo único que se escucho. Tome su seriedad como un indicio en el que me pedía que continuara.

-Yo tenía 18 años en aquel entonces, un par de años atrás había entrado a la universidad, la facultad de medicina. Desde niño mi mayor sueño había sido convertirme en medico, así como mi padre –sonreí –recuerdo que tenia la costumbre de tomar sus cosas y jugar al doctor con Alice. Apenas tuve la oportunidad ingresé a la facultad para ser un medico igual de bueno como lo es mi padre… no quiero presumir pero era el primero en la clase –miré a Bella, ella me sonrió y yo fui a sentarme en el sillón de la habitación –me unía a actividades, nunca faltaba y era muy aplicado; siempre entregaba mis trabajos a tiempo e inclusive me adelantaba a los temas para no lidiar con problemas de entendimiento y recuerdo que cuando no entendía un tema me pasaba horas estudiándolo para poder dominarlo por completo.

Me callé sin saber como continuar, me gustaba recordar esos buenos momentos en los que había sido muy feliz, pero no como ahora, ahora lo era más.

-Llevaba una excelente relación con mis padres, ambos son fantásticos y me encantaba convivir con Esme hablar con ella y ser victima de sus maternales y en ocasiones exagerados cuidados. Carlisle me apoyaba mucho en mi carrera; me regalaba libros e íbamos juntos a cursos y conferencias que daban en el hospital en el que él trabajaba. Emmet acababa de conocer a Rosalie y me contaba lo mucho que le gustaba, en ese momento no le veía futuro alguno a la relación por que Emm sólo hablaba de los grandes que eran sus senos, el bonito trasero que tenia y como se contoneaba al caminar. Y Alice, bueno Alice era como una niña pequeña a la que adoraba por completo y protegía de aquel que quisiera hacerle daño. Amaba cuando, estaba estudiando y me sentía muy tenso, Alice parecía notarlo y entonces me obligaba a levantarme del escritorio e ir al piano; a ellos parecía gustarles mucho que tocara el piano y cuando Esme apoyaba a Alice era imposible refutar contra eso. Todo era perfecto… era.

Una tarde llegó un amigo de la universidad, yo estaba en la biblioteca de la escuela buscando información para una tarea. No me gustaba ser el típico alumno que busca la información de internet y copia y pega –Bella rió. –Vino hacia mí con la intención de que le pasara unos apuntes, no se los negué y los fotocopió, luego para "recompensarme" me invitó a una fiesta que habría en su casa esa misma noche. Me negué, habría examen la siguiente semana y quería estar preparado, pero él insistió en que fuera y justo en ese momento llegó mi hermanita, lo había escuchado y le aseguró que yo estaría en su fiesta. Alice le comentó a Esme y mi madre me pidió que fuera, ella estaba muy preocupada por que no tenia mucha vida social así que no me quedo más remedio, para mi las peticiones de Esme siempre habían sido ordenes… me encantaba complacerla…

Ni siquiera yo mismo me imaginaba que esa noche me iba a cambiar la vida por completo –dije más para mí que para Bella –llegué a la fiesta pasadas las diez y apenas comenzaba. En aquel momento me sorprendió notar no sólo había alcohol en la fiesta, si no chicos y chicas besándose y tocándose sus partes íntimas. Fue entonces que tratando de no ver nada de eso, repare en ella… y en aquel momento juro que pensé que estaba viendo un ángel, me parecía hermosa, su belleza era tan extraña .

Sentí que mi corazón se aceleró y me sentía muy nervioso, pero a pesar de eso me acerque a ella. En ese momento pensé que era la atracción, que el destino nos estaba reuniendo para estar juntos, pero ahora sé que mi cuerpo trataba de advertirme el peligro que ella representaba para mi… llegué hasta donde ella se encontraba con sus amigas; un par de rubias que estaba seguro en algún momento había visto en el pueblo, pero ellas no me importaban, me importaba ella… Victoria.

-¿Victoria? Espera ¿Qué ese no era el nombre de la mujer con la que estabas cuando te encontré en el bar de mala muerte en el que te fuiste a meter?

Bella no estaba equivocada, pero no le conteste y proseguí con mi relato.

-Le hablé, utilizando los métodos que alguna vez había escuchado de Emmet pero también recordándome que debía ser caballeroso como Esme me había enseñado. Me comporte como un imbécil, haciendo caso omiso de sus insinuaciones y llevándola a su casa, abriéndole la puerta y pidiéndole su teléfono para llamarla… –sentía la rabia recorriendo mi cuerpo otra vez, al recordar a esa zorra.

Sabia que ella era muy diferente a mi, yo hijo de un doctor prestigiado, adinerado y de una madre heredera de una duquesa española y ella, hija de un violador y una alcohólica. Muy estúpidamente no me importó –dije entre dientes –y ¡fui tan ingenuo al pensar que ella era buena! La encontré abrazada con diferentes hombres, en varias ocasiones y me decía que eran familiares tíos, primos, inclusive hermanos…

Reí amargado.

-Pasados unos meses de novios, comencé a notar que ella quería algo más de mí y yo también lo deseaba de ella, su hermosura me tenia embobado, sus ojos, su rostro; me seducía incitándome, me susurraba al oído cosas que me excitaban y varias veces estuvimos a punto de tener relaciones, pero me frenaba ¡Já! Por qué no quería faltarle al respeto… un día le pregunté cálidamente si era virgen queriendo no sobrepasarme ni ofenderla, y ella me dijo que no. Me inventó el cuento de que su padre la había violado cuando era niña –reí amargamente –si siempre había sido una ramera mal parida. Y yo estúpidamente le creí y me compadecí de ella, siempre le creí todas sus mentiras; me inventaba cada cuento para sacarme lo único que podía obtener de mi… dinero: su madre había enfermado por una congestión alcohólica, su supuesto hermano se había metido en problemas por dinero, y yo se lo facilitaba para que no tuviera dificultades y fuera feliz. Lo único que deseaba era demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba y lo loco que estaba por ella.

Lo último que me importaba era el dinero, mis padres me habían enseñado que había cosas mucho más importantes, como el amor… y eso exactamente era lo que yo sentía por ella, la amaba más de lo que me apreciaba a mi mismo, le daba todo para complacerla.

Por eso le propuse que tuviéramos relaciones, y ella muy sacrificada acepto… yo mismo prepare todo, renté una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad y la llené de rosas y velas para dar romanticismo, estaba seguro que esa noche la haría sentir lo mucho que la amaba y me decidí a que luego de esa noche la llevaría a mi casa para presentarla ante mi familia. Le compré un bonito vestido y fui a recogerla a su casa… también era mi primera vez Bella.

Inspire hondo, aquí venia lo mas difícil. Bella me miraba desde la cama, ahí estaba sentada aun con mi camisa puesta y debajo de ella, su desnudez; pensé en hacerle el amor de nuevo, enloquecerla con mis caricias para que se olvidara del asunto, pero ella tenía derecho a saber la verdad.

-Lo hicimos, fue algo tonto y mi inexperiencia salió a flote, ella lo notó desde luego era obvio con toda su experiencia, pero aun así me comporté dulce y amoroso con ella, ni siquiera me imagine lo que me esperaba después. Cuando terminamos yo me sentía muy cansado y ella me dio una copa de champagne, pero en ella venia una droga que me tenía mareado, sin embargo seguía consciente. Pude ver y sentir como me amarró a la cama y luego entraron sus amigas, esas que había visto aquella noche en que la conocí, ellas eran Tanya e Irina Denaly.

Bella inhaló aire ruidosamente.

Comenzaron a tocarme y acariciarme las tres, y luego me dieron una pastilla –mire a Bella que tenia los ojos rojos, se notaba que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar – ¿sabes el efecto que tiene el viagra en un hombre que no lo necesita? –Ella negó con la cabeza. –Mantiene el pene erecto por más de diez horas –le expliqué –es evidente que yo no lo necesitaba, tenia veinte años, siempre he sido fuerte y saludable. Y te juro Bella que esas fueron las diez horas mas largas de toda mi vida.

-Edward –sollozó mi diosa.

-Se turnaban para complacerse conmigo mientras se burlaban de mí y me decían cosas obscenas refiriéndose a lo grande que era mi miembro y que si me gustaría cooperar con ellas. No sé cuando, pero perdí la conciencia y cuando desperté, ellas ya se habían ido.

No me había dado cuenta que mis lágrimas se derramaban por mis mejillas, y las tenía inundadas.

-Me sentía sucio, y me ardía por todo lo trabajado de la noche anterior…. Y me quería morir Bella –susurré estallando en llanto.

Ella vino hacia mí y me abrazó con fuerza. Mi Bella, mi niña, mi diosa, mi reina era la única que podía curar las heridas de mi atormentado corazón.

-Edward –volvió a sollozar.

Yo sabía perfectamente que no tenia idea de que decir, como demostrarle al tonto que tenía entre sus tiernos brazos, toda la lastima que le tenía.

-No Isabella –gruñí deshaciéndome de su abrazo –no necesito de tu lastima ni de la de nadie.

-Edward…

-¡NO!

Me levante del sillón y comencé a tirar todo en la habitación, los muebles, las decoraciones de las paredes, las lámparas… todo. Lo único que quería era destruir.

-¡Las odie! ¡Las odie por lo que me hicieron! ¡Por qué! Por que si nunca le había hecho mal a nadie… nunca… mi único pecado había sido fijarme en una mujer como ella –no podía dejar de llorar, ni dejar de sentirme como me sentía, tan patético que debía verme los ojos de Isabella.

Me recargue en la pared, mirando hacia el techo buscando la manera de olvidar todo aquello, buscando olvidar y perdonar.

-Las he odiado todos estos años. Al principio solo quería vengarme, las busque durante mucho tiempo en todos los bares en los que podían estar, sin encontrarla; fue entonces cuando conocí el alcohol y lo hice mi amigo y compañero. –Mire a Isabella –me hice alcohólico buscándola. Y como no la encontré, ya no le vi sentido a la vida e intente suicidarme –baje mi mirada a mis muñecas, donde estaban las difuminadas cicatrices de la navaja que había atravesado mi piel –pero no logré, Esme me encontró a pocos minutos de desangrarme. Gracias a Carlisle estoy vivo, cuando salí del hospital decidí vengarme en muchachas inocentes que no tenían nada que ver conmigo, lastimándolas y con el tiempo, también hice de Esme y Alice mis victimas. Claro que eso lo pagué, Emmet se encargo de hacerme pagar por cada insulto, grito y amenaza que les hice.

-¿Cómo fue que…? ¿Cómo es que…?

-¿Sobreviví? –Sonreí, sin muchas ganas, aquí venia la parte buena –Fue un año antes de conocerte, me encontré una persona que hizo que me diera cuenta de que estaba desperdiciando mi vida.

-¿Zafrina?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Gracias a ella sigo vivo, se propuso rescatarme de mi miseria y lo logró. Y luego te conocí –la mire otra vez, ella estaba llorando. –No llores linda –pedí mientras caminaba hacia ella. Llegue hasta donde estaba y limpie sus lagrimas con mis labios –tu no tienes por que sufrir con esto.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que me pusiera a reír con tu relato? –dijo sarcástica.

Le sonreí y le di un beso en la frente.

-Es para reírse que algo como eso le pase a un hombre como yo.

-A mi no me da risa –señaló molesta. –Edward, ¿Cómo pudiste callarte eso por tantos años?

Fruncí el ceño.

-Me estas diciendo viejo –bromee, pero no le dio risa en absoluto. Suspire –No sé Bella. Tal vez vergüenza, miedo, no sé. Pero cuando te conocí, ya era diferente, había aprendido a valorar mi vida y todo junto a ellos, mis amigos; acabábamos de conocer a Bree.

No te diré que había dejado de buscarla, por que no era así, pero ya no con el mismo odio, ahora era diferente; y luego volviste a aparecer, paso lo del embarazo y lo del bar, fue justo ahí y en ese momento en que la volví a ver. Te juro que quería matarla cuando te amenazó, a ti y nuestra hija…

-Edward –me interrumpió –quiero que sepas que lo ultimo que siento por ti, es lastima.

-Bella yo no quise… –puso un dedo en mis labios para callarme otra vez.

-Lo sé, estabas muy alterado. Sólo quiero que sepas que te amo demasiado y te agradezco que te hayas abierto a mí para contarme esto, supongo que esto es como una prueba de amor o algo así ¿no?

-Si, eso supongo.

Bella sonrió y se acercó a mi para besarme, lo hizo con tanto amor y ternura, que juro por Dios que estaba completamente hipnotizado por aquel beso tan dulce. Cuando dejo de besarme, yo quise seguir, pero ella se levantó y caminó hacia la cama desbordando toda la sensualidad que le era posible. Cuando llegó se metió entre las sabanas y ahí dentro sin dejarme ver se quito mi camisa.

-¿Vas a venir, o te quedaras ahí sentado viéndome?

_¿Cómo uno se puede resistir a tentaciones así? –._

Me levante y entre junto a ella en las sabanas. Mi amada siguió besándome de aquella manera tan tierna y amorosa; le permití que tomara el control y sólo se dedico a amarme, besándome tierna y dándome caricias ardientes con sus manos dulces. La sensación era simplemente avasalladora. En ese momento, solo me sentí amado por ella y se lo agradecía en el alma.

Después de la confesión, las cosas siguieron como antes y apuntando a la misma dirección: Ella era la indicada.

* * *

**Bueno, aca esta el nuevo capitulo de mi historia. Espero que les guste y que en verdad ahora comprendan el comportamiento de Edward.**

**Zeelmii Cullen Black Withlock_: _**_Ok, te hare caso y lo siguire dosificando para que lo disfruten rico... Aunque ya falta poco para que termine, es cuestion d capis mas o menos... jeje. Estoy empezando una nueva pero mañana entro a la universidad . waaa... jeje asi que pues Ya sabes obligaiones, tareas. Pasar mis tardes en la biblioteca, pero tratare de ponerme a escribir un poco en mi tardes libres.__  
_

_**Dejo el link de una historia que ya tiene rato publicada y pensaba dejarla como OS pero ultimamente he pensado que no puedo dejarlo asi :)**  
_

s/8729339/1/Ángel-Caído

Prologo: Garret se encuentra en el peor dilema de su vida, ¿Qué elegir? Dejarse derrotar por el peor de sus enemigos... o ceder a la petición del rey Emmet y cederle a la luz de sus ojos.

**Denme su opinion, la continuo o que se quede ahí?**

* * *

**Adelanto:**

Ya la había visto antes, en un bar de mala muerte al que había ido a buscar al hombre que se encontraba a mi lado.

– Esta mujer, es la amante de tu prometido Bella –explicó Jacob.

– Bella eso no es cierto –me dijo Edward con voz contenida.

– Pero cariño, claro que lo es –contestó Victoria, no nos quitábamos la mirada de encima –justo anoche estuvimos juntos en tu departamento ¿Recuerdas? Nos divertimos muchísimo –dijo con saña.

Apreté la mandíbula y cerré mis manos en puño, conteniendo mi coraje y mi rabia.


	34. El Día de la Boda

**Capitulo #34: El Día de la Boda**

* * *

(Isabella)

-Bella, Bella cariño levántate. Se te va a hacer tarde –escuché la voz de Sue.

Me removí entre la sabanas de mi cama, ya con una sonrisa en el rostro, pensando que esa era mi último amanecer en que me despertaba siendo Isabella Swan, para mañana a esta hora ya seria la señora Isabella Cullen Swan.

Estire mi cuerpo tratando de quitarme los vestigios del sueño y luego me levanté, pase el cepillo por mis cabellos para aplacarlos un poco y fui a asomarme al cunero de mi hija.

Ahí, dormida, se encontraba el bebé más hermoso que podía haber visto, el producto del amor que había entre Edward y yo. Por que si de algo estaba segura, era que lo que existía entre mi futuro esposo y yo, no era reciente, era algo que estaba desde que regrese, si no es que desde que nos habíamos conocido.

Luego de un rato de tanto pensar en mi hija y el guapísimo de su padre, baje las escaleras para desayunar.

Hoy Sue en verdad se había lucido con el desayuno.

-Bella ¿Por qué no te casas todos los días? De esa manera mamá va a cocinar todos los días así de rico –propuso Seth, el cual el día anterior había regresado de NY.

Claro que el comentario hizo que todos estalláramos a reír.

Amaba la imagen que tenía ahora de mi familia, y era con la que siempre me iba a quedar; la unión y la familiaridad, el calor de hogar que se sentía en el aire. Admito que también me habría encantado que mi mamá estuviera aquí conmigo, pero sabía que donde quiera que estuviera ella me veía y sabía que estaría conmigo en estos momentos.

La visión de mis hermanos aquí también me encantaba, ahora en verdad éramos una familia, la familia que Sue y Charlie habían formado al unir sus vidas sin importarles que sus hijas no se llevaran del todo bien, su amor había sido más fuerte.

Cuando termine de desayunar, tuve que ir a mi habitación para bañarme. Renessme no tardaba en despertar y no me equivoque, apenas salí del baño cuando noté que mi bebita se estaba moviendo; luego de alimentarla, mi adorada duenda amiga llego a mi casa para comenzar a arreglarme para mi boda. Por lo que mi hermana me arrebato a mi hija de los brazos y se la llevo para que mi amiga me convirtiera en su obra de arte.

Empezó por peinar mis cabellos, a los cuales decidió dejarles el largo que tenían y peinarlos de manera en que lucieran en un medio recogido unido en mi nuca por un par de tranzas tejidas nacidas de mi sienes y entrelazadas en un moño de rulos que coronaba la cima de mi cabello cayendo por mi espalda. Mi maquillaje a pesar de haber sido muy elaborado para ella, se veía de lo más sencillo y natural.

Al final, termine pareciendo una princesa de cuento.

-Bella cariño te ves preciosa –dijo Charlie entrando a mi habitación.

-Hola Charlie –saludó el duende.

-Hola Alice, benditas tus manos pequeña, mira como has dejado a mi hija –alabó Charlie.

-Si lo sé, he hecho un gran trabajo. Bella ya era un caso perdido –contestó Alice teatralmente.

-¡Hey! Estoy presente.

Mi padre y mi amiga rieron, y bueno no pude evitar unirme a sus risas y olvidándome de mi fingida molestia.

-Hay que tonta, no te muevas –sentencio Alice, luego de darse un ligero golpe en la cabeza –tengo que ir abajo por el velo.

-Ok –respondí.

-¡No respires! ¡Y es en serio! –gritó mientras salía de la habitación.

Bufe rodando los ojos.

-Esta loca –le dije a Charlie.

Él me sonrió y me miro profundamente a los ojos.

-Tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti –dijo Charlie, quien no dejaba de admirarme.

Sonreí.

-¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto que si linda. Recuerdo una conversación que tuvimos hace muchos años cuando estabas a punto de nacer; ella estaba completamente segura de que serías una niña, y no te lo negare, yo quería un varón –me reí –pero cuando naciste, te convertiste en mi mundo entero. Un mundo en el que solo existían tú y tú mamá.

-Yo también te quiero papá –le dije con una sonrisa y luego me acerque para abrazarlo

-Charlie, no la vayas a hacer llorar. Arruinara el maquillaje –chilló Alice.

Papá y yo nos reímos de las ocurrencias de Alice y ella me puso el velo en la cabeza, a manera que pudiera verse la tiara de diamantes que Esme me había pedido que usara… algo prestado. Alice me había regalado una esclava de oro y le robe a Leah unos broches para mi peinado, mis zapatillas tenían plantillas azules y llevaba un pañuelo muy viejo que había pertenecido a mi madre, mi vestido perlado era nuevo, así que estaba oficialmente lista.

Sue llamó para algo a Charlie y él tuvo que salir.

-Muchas gracias Bella –dijo.

-¿Gracias por qué? Si la que me ha dejado hermosa eres tú.

Alice rió.

-No por eso tonta, si no por todo lo que has hecho por mi familia –continuó, mirándome con ojos gratos.

-Alice, no es algo que tengas que agradecerme.

-Lo sé. Pero quiero hacerlo.

-No hay nada que tengas que agradecer –Le aseguré.

Por supuesto que todo lo que alguna vez hice, lo hice de corazón. No buscaba paga alguna, tampoco recompensa ni agradecimientos. Todo aquello había resultado beneficiándome a mí también.

Habiendo terminado de arreglarme, Alice salió corriendo a su casa para ponerse su vestido y verificar que todo estuviera bien.

Yo me quede sola, pensando en que muy pronto estaría junto a Edward en el altar. Me mire en el espejo viendo lo bonita que Alice me había dejado, con unos mechones enmarcando mi rostro y los tonos guindas y perlados que llevaban mis parpados. Mis labios con un brillo natural y la sencilla gargantilla en mi cuello; mi vestido, precioso strappless con hermosos bordados en el top y un escote corazón que resaltaba mi pecho ajustado hasta mi cadera en donde llevaba una especie de cinturón hecho de raso y formaba una flor con la tela de ahí comenzaba la falda que caía libre hasta mis pies y detrás la corta cola del vestido, que se hacia mas larga por el velo de encaje.

-¿Ya lista? –preguntó mi padre, que había vuelto por mi.

Me gire a verlo y le sonreí.

-Si –contesté, completamente segura.

Camine hacia él y tome su brazo con firmeza.

Bajamos las escaleras juntos tomados de la manos, ahí nos esperaban ya Sue, Leah y la pequeña Claire, y por supuesto mi hermanito Seth quienes me alabaron por lo hermosa que me veía.

Salimos de la casa y note que mi hermoso auto mercedes estaba decorado con claveles, alcatraces y listones.

Me subí a la parte trasera del mismo con Sue, mientras Charlie y Seth en la parte delantera. Leah aseguraba que nos alcanzaría en la Iglesia ya que mi sobrina aun no estaba lista.

Al llegar a la hermosa Catedral de Forks me puse más nerviosa; Sue lo notó y tomó mi mano dándome fuerza.

-Tranquila linda, ese muchacho te ama. Créeme que alguien como él no estaría aquí si no fuera así.

Me mordí el labio inferior y asentí con la cabeza.

Fuera de la iglesia divise a Jasper con Alice, la cual le arreglaba el nudo de la corbata, la cual combinaba con el vestido de ella. Su prima Rosalie y Emmet –que eran nuestros padrinos de arras –esperaban afuera con el pequeño Mathew en brazos de su papá, divise como Rose le tocaba un brazo a Emmet y este asentía cediéndole al pequeño y metiéndose a la Iglesia, seguro a avisar mi llegada.

Seth se bajo del coche y ayudo a bajar a Sue, yo lo haría hasta que llegara el sacerdote.

Cuando Charlie vio salir al hombre de estatura mediana y sotana roja, bajó del coche y abrió mi puerta ofreciéndome su mano. Me mordí el labio inferior y lo mire nerviosa.

-Tranquila linda –susurró –la escopeta esta en la cajuela, no llegara muy lejos sin llevarse un buen plomazo.

Me reí y tome su mano con firmeza.

Salí del coche y camine el tramo a la entrada de la iglesia.

Recorrer ese pasillo me trajo recuerdos amargos; era la primera vez que me casaba por la iglesia, pero ya alguna vez había recorrido un pasillo abarrotado de gente hacia un altar para casarme. Me reprendí al hacerlo, este debía ser un nuevo recuerdo y el más importante.

Decorado con flores hermosas y lazos por los lados y pétalos de rosa que Claire había ido tirando por el suelo recorrí el pasillo que ahora me guiaba a mi futuro con el hombre al que amaba con todo mi corazón. Vi a los chicos, nuestros amigos –la banda –que no dejaban de tomar fotos. A Jessica con Tyler y su hermano Erick con Carmen. Demetri junto a Bree y su novia Heidi, también a Aro y Suplicia D'Volterra.

Más allá, a toda la familia Cullen y a mi familia y por supuesto no podía faltar Marcus quien se encontraba en primera fila…

Pronto divise a Edward al final del pasillo subiendo los tres pequeños escaloncitos que dirigían hacia el altar, a su lado estaban Esme y Carlisle apoyándolo. Al llegar, tanto mi amado como yo sonreímos con verdaderas ganas. Charlie tomo mi mano y la coloco en la suya.

-Cuídala –dijo seriamente, luego continúo en un susurro –mi escopeta esta en la cajuela del coche y tengo muy buena puntería.

Carlisle y Esme se miraron y rieron ligeramente; Edward se tenso tenuemente, mas la sonrisa de su rostro jamás se vio perturbada.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo y la ceremonia avanzaba me sentía cada vez mas feliz, al escuchar las promesas y juramentos que Edward me hacia frente a toda nuestra familia.

Cuando deslizo la argolla de matrimonio justo arriba de mi anillo de compromiso, en mi dedo anular me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo y no pude borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro mientras yo hacia lo mismo con la mano izquierda de Edward.

Entonces, el sacerdote con voz fuerte y clara, dijo la frase a la que más le temía:

–Si hay alguien en esta iglesia que tenga un motivo para que este matrimonio no se culmine que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Por un momento, un silencio sepulcral se escucho por la Iglesia y comencé a sentirme tranquila, cuando noté que el sacerdote iba a continuar, surgió una voz que mando mi tranquilidad al mero centro del infierno.

-¡Padre usted no puede validar este matrimonio!

-Dios no me puedes hacer esto –susurré dejándome caer de rodillas.

Sabia quien era, podía reconocer su voz a la lejanía sin problema alguno. No podía creer que me hiciera esto.

-Padre usted no puede dejar que este par se case –dijo.

-Jacob mas vale que te largues de aquí –exigió mi papá.

-La casa de Dios es de todos ¿no es así padre? –contesto burlesco.

-Así es hijo –concedió el sacerdote. –Pero te pido que me digas ahora cual es ese impedimento que es de tu conocimiento ¿Que impide que concluya debidamente con esta ceremonia?

-Que yo amo a esa mujer padre –dijo Jacob.

Cerré mis ojos haciendo que se derramaran un par de lágrimas por cada una de mis mejillas, mientras en mi interior me preguntaba por que no me dejaban ser feliz ¿Por que siempre había habido algo que no me permitía ser completamente feliz?

-Lárgate Jacob –amenazó Edward.

-Y por qué la amo –siguió Jake, ignorando a Edward –no voy a permitir que se case con este malnacido que la ha mantenido engañada durante todo este tiempo. Bella, mira.

Escuche a Edward maldecir y finalmente decidí levantarme y ver a Jacob.

Se encontraba ahí, a mitad del pasillo que ya había recorrido yo radiante de felicidad, y a su lado, se encontraba alguien, una mujer pelirroja sonriendo ladinamente –me recordó ligeramente al gato de "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas".

Ya la había visto antes, en un bar de mala muerte al que había ido a buscar al hombre que se encontraba a mi lado.

-Esta mujer, es la amante de tu prometido Bella –explicó Jacob.

-Bella eso no es cierto –me dijo Edward con voz contenida.

-Pero cariño, claro que lo es –contestó Victoria, no nos quitábamos la mirada de encima –justo anoche estuvimos juntos en tu departamento ¿Recuerdas? Nos divertimos muchísimo –dijo con saña.

Apreté la mandíbula y cerré mis manos en puño, conteniendo mi coraje y mi rabia.

-¡ ¿Con qué fin podría yo hacer eso?! –grito Edward enfurecido.

-Sabes que nos divertimos en la cama, querido anoche no parecías dudarlo.

-Edward te ha estado engañando Bella –dijo Jacob. –Sólo esta contigo por tu dinero, por que sabe que le darás todas las comodidades que el desea. Por eso te enamoro linda, sólo por eso. Él no siente nada por ti, lo único que el quiere es el dinero que te heredara Marcus.

-¿Cómo sabes ti que mi dinero ira a caer en manos de Bella? –cuestionó Marcus.

-¡Bella eso no es cierto! –gritó Alice.

-¡Bella Edward te ama de verdad! –le siguió Esme.

-Ya tuve suficiente de esto –dije sintiéndome asqueada por todo.

Comencé a recogerme el vestido, dispuesta a salir de ahí. Pero cuando me iba dar vuelta sentí que Edward me tomaba del brazo –no podía ser nadie mas –y me giraba para quedar frente a el.

-Suéltame –pedí con voz estrangulada.

-Tú no te vas de aquí sin haber firmado el acta de matrimonio –señaló entre dientes, con la determinación en su mirada.

-Dije que me sueltes –exigí, sintiendo las lágrimas pugnando por salir de mis ojos.

-No permitas que nos hagan esto –pidió suplicante.

-No van a parar hasta lograrlo –masculle.

-Ven Bella, ven conmigo –dijo Jake –yo te amo en verdad Bella, ya te amaba antes de que te convirtieras en lo que eres. Ven cariño, yo te protegeré de este imbécil.

Mi rostro había cambiado a una mueca de pura sorpresa e incredulidad. No podía ser que justamente él me estuviera diciendo todo esto, simplemente no lo creía. Entonces comencé a reírme, primero en cara de Edward, pero luego de que lo obligara a soltarme me gire hacia Jacob que se encontraba a un par de pasos de nosotros. No era una risa feliz. Al contrario, era una risa llena de dolor y amargura, parecía una loca.

Camine hacia donde el se encontraba y sin deberla ni temerla detuve abruptamente mi risa y le atice una tremenda bofetada con la que no sólo le voltee el rostro, si no que también le abrí el labio.

No dije nada, hasta que él me miró con el rostro lleno de sorpresa.

-¡La ultima persona que desearía que me protegiera serias tú! –Escupí enfurecida –dices amarme pero no te has cansado de arruinarme la vida, ni de lastimarme como lo haces. Simplemente te has encargado personalmente de no dejarme ser feliz. ¿Y sabes que? lo lograste Jacob Black ¡Felicidades! No buscare más mi bienestar y no sabes como has conseguido que mi corazón ahora te odie por completo ¡No eres más que una basura!

Jacob se quedo sin palabras, la luz de sus ojos se fue, pero no me importo. Levante el vestido y me dispuse a salir de ahí con la frente en alto. Note que Charlie y Sue me iban a detener pero por algo no lo hicieron. Termino haciéndolo alguien más.

-Ya te dije que tú no vas a salir de aquí sin haberte convertido en mi esposa –dijo tomándome por la cintura.

Me giro en sus brazos y me obligo a mirarlo.

-Suéltame –gruñí removiéndome para poder desencajarme.

-Si te suelto no llegarías ni a la esquina de aquí –contestó muy seguro de si. –Soy capaz de raptarte Isabella, te llevaría a Las Vegas y nos casaríamos ahí aunque tuviera que obligarte. Así que decide, te casas aquí con toda tu familia presente, o te casas sola en Las Vegas.

Quise llorar.

-Déjame Edward, es imposible.

-Nada es imposible Bella, tu me enseñaste eso.

Desvié la mirada de sus ojos. El me soltó y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Mírame, Bella, mírame por favor amor.

Le hice caso y levante mi mirada tratando de contener mis lágrimas.

-Se que no soy la mejor persona del mundo, durante un tiempo fui peor que escoria y aun me queda mucho por aprender. Pero si de algo estoy seguro en esta vida, es de que Te Amo y quiero, no, anhelo que todo lo que me quede por cultivar y vivir sea a tu lado. Isabella te amo con todas las fuerzas que tengo y juro por Dios, aquí frente a él, que haré todo lo posible por hacerte feliz. Lo único que te pido ahora, es que confíes en mí. Por favor Bella, confía en mi y en este loco corazón que te pertenece por completo.

Mis lágrimas ya se habían adueñado de mis mejillas sin haberlo podido evitar.

-¿Aun te quieres casar conmigo? –pregunté con la voz quebrada.

El sonrió aliviado.

-Claro que si mi amor. ¡Siempre, siempre, siempre! –exclamó con fervor abrazándome.

-Entonces dense prisa por favor –pidió el sacerdote.

Todos los presentes rieron y Alice –siempre preparada –fue rápidamente a darme un ligero y fugaz retoque borrando los rastros de lágrimas que había en mi rostro.

Ya con una interrupción, las palabras del sacerdote sólo fueron para culminar la ceremonia. Cuando nos dimos el beso para sellar aquellas promesas hechas todos aplaudieron con energía.

Después de todas las fotos, los abrazos, saludos y felicitaciones, Edward y yo nos fuimos por ahí, a un lugar en que estuviéramos los dos solos antes de llegar a la recepción.

Era el acantilado, estaba anocheciendo y el hermoso atardecer le concedía tonos rojizos al mar gris de la playa La Push, ambos nos bajamos de auto y nos abrazamos admirando el hermoso paisaje que teníamos ante nuestros ojos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada de lo sucedido, sólo nos abrazamos disfrutando de la sensación de saber que ahora a los ojos de todos éramos marido y mujer.

En la recepción, nos enteramos de que Kachiri y Zafrina se habían encargado de darle una "calentadita" a Victoria. No me alegre, pero tampoco me compadecía de ella.

De Jacob, no se sabía nada, lo último fue que Emmet y Seth se habían encargado de sacarlo de la Iglesia mientras Alice me retocaba.

Como hubiera sido, a mi se me olvido todo, sólo con bailar mi primera pieza con Edward siendo ya la Señora de Cullen, viéndolo así, con esa sonrisa tan deslumbrante en su rostro angelical y esas esmeraldas que me miraban con tanto amor. Moviéndonos a los compas de la música que sonaba a nuestro alrededor, la canción de Enamorados cantada por Christina Aguilera y Luis Fonsi llenaba el ambiente y nos envolvía en esa atmosfera romántica en la que nos movíamos juntos; Edward guiándome, llevándome a moverme como nunca imagine poder hacerlo, viéndonos como dos piezas de un rompecabezas que encajan a la perfección. Edward miraba directo a mis ojos, y sin apartar su mirada dijo:

-Jamás pensé que fuera merecedor de alguien tan grande y hermosa como tú. Me has cambiado por completo Isabella, tú y tu amor me han convertido en lo que soy. Gracias mi amor, gracias por aparecer en mi vida y no dejarme ir. Te Amo Bella. Mi Bella.

En ese momento no conteste nada, por que las palabras sobraban cuando nos mirábamos así a los ojos. Antes de que la melodía finalizara nos fundimos en un dulce pero apasionado beso, al terminarlo con ese toque tan especial de él, susurre contra sus labios.

-Yo también te amo Edward.

Luego de nuestro baile se sirvió la cena y justo después la música comenzó a sonar y con ella todos fueron a la pista de baile. Edward y yo, siempre juntos, bailábamos y convivíamos con nuestros invitados compartiendo con ellos nuestra felicidad. Claro que siempre con nuestra hija ya que Edward se negaba por completo a dejarla ir con alguien más.

En una ocasión Alice y Esme exigían llevarse a Renessme para darnos "un momentito a solas" y Edward se negaba rotundamente a cedérsela. Mi bebita estaba feliz de la vida viendo a su tía y a su papá peleándose por ella y entonces sin que Alice, Esme o yo nos lo esperáramos, Edward me tomo de la mano y salió corriendo. Apenas y alcance a reaccionar para seguirle el paso, escuchando por ultimo gritar a Alice.

-¡Edward Cullen!

Cuando llegamos a una esquina del salón yo iba jadeando un poco.

-Uff –dijo Edward muy quitado de la pena –que bueno que huimos mis amores o me las iban a robar.

Me le quede mirando como el loco que era. Pero no importaba que estuviera loco, lo amaba tal y como era; justo ahora observaba como Edward miraba a nuestra hija y no pude evitar sonreír como boba al confirmar la adoración que destilaba su mirada.

Después de bastante tipo de andar huyendo de Alice, al fin nos fuimos a sentar, jugábamos con la bebé hasta que Jasper y Emmet vinieron por Edward y se lo llevaron sin que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. Luego de un rato llego Alice y fue completamente imposible mantener a mi hija en mis brazos, aunque ella era la más feliz. De pronto el DJ paro la música, llamando la atención de los presentes. Dijo que había una canción especial dedicada para la mejor amiga de la novia, justo en ese instante una luz ilumino la mesa en la que yo estaba sentada, en la que también se encontraba Alice a mi lado. Su rostro era todo un poema.

La música comenzó a sonar revelando un piano al lado de la mesa de DJ. Ahí, estaba mi esposo siendo él quien nos regaba tan hermosa música. Pero luego de le añadió una voz, una voz masculina y muy bonita, perfectamente bien afinada cantando aquella canción a la que se le sumaron varios instrumentos.

Era Jasper cantándole a mi amiga.

Para la mitad de la canción, Alice tenía el rostro anegado en lágrimas, pero sonreía feliz. Al terminar de cantar Jasper, Alice me dio a la niña y fue corriendo hacia él y lo abrazo con ganas.

A mi boda se le añadieron otras sorpresas, como el que hubieran encontrado a Kachiri y a Riley en pleno beso apasionado en el baño de damas, o que la novia de Demetri atrapara mi ramo. Otra fue cuando Rosalie atrapo a Emmet entre los solteros para atrapar la liga. Rose se enojo muchísimo y Emmet salió detrás de ella para contentarla con una sonrisa en el rostro que develaba lo bien que le había salido su travesura. Antes de salir corriendo aventó la liga, y este cayo en el rostro de Tyler, al parecer mi amiga Jess estaba próxima a casarse.

Al terminarse la fiesta e irse todos los invitados Esme y Alice se quedaron a cargo de arreglar todo, mientras que Edward y yo nos despedíamos de nuestra hija, pues iríamos a disfrutar de nuestra noche de bodas.

-Te quiero muchísimo mi amor –le dije a mi hija abrazándola –papi y yo tenemos que irnos pero te quedaras con el abuelo Charlie y la abuela Sue ellos te cuidaran.

Aunque mi hijita me miraba, yo sabia que ya se estaba quedando dormida, por lo que la acurruque en mi pecho y la arrulle mientras Edward le tarareaba una canción de cuna, asegurándole en sus letras que nosotros estaríamos ahí cuando ella despertara, y seriamos siempre una familia.

Cuando se quedo dormida, la dejamos en la porta-bebe y se la entregamos a Charlie, no pude evitar dejar de sentirme aprensiva al dejarla ir con mi padre.

Aun sabiendo que el la cuidaría con su vida si fuera necesario, no me gustaba la idea de que ella estuviera en un lugar en donde yo no estaría y no podría cuidarla.

-Tranquila hija –dijo mi padre al verme –todo va a estar bien. Ve y disfruta de tu noche con tu esposo.

Asentí con la cabeza y sentí los brazos de Edward rodearme la cintura.

-¿Señora Cullen nos vamos?

Sonreí.

-Claro.

Deshizo su abrazo y entrelazamos nuestras manos.

-Charlie, cuide de mi hija por favor –pidió Edward.

-No tienes que pedirlo muchacho, cuenta con ello.

Edward asintió y nos encaminamos hacia su auto.

El camino me pareció realmente largo, pero cuando llegamos todo desapareció para mi, solamente existíamos él y yo. Fuimos ahí, al lugar donde todo había comenzado: su departamento.

Estaba cambiado, la planta baja aun conservaba la pantalla de plasma pero los sillones habían sido cambiados, ya que los muebles extravagantes de Edward no podían permanecer si íbamos a vivir aquí con nuestra hija.

Los muebles de cuero fueron cambiados por cómodos sillones, los cuales tenían pétalos de rosa rojos y la mesa de centro tenía un ramo enorme de rosas del mismo color.

-¿Te gusta?

Mire a mi esposo y le sonreí.

-Si, la pregunta aquí es ¿A ti te gusta? Cambiaron tu departamento de soltero por uno familiar.

Se encogió en hombros

-No importa, si aquí voy a pasar los mejores momentos de mi vida, al lado de la mujer que amo y junto a cierto bebe, al cual planeo darle un hermanito.

Me reí.

-¿Acaso estas loco? tu hija apenas y tiene unos meses –negué con la cabeza –es muy pronto Edward.

Se acerco a mí y me tomo de la cintura mientras yo ponía mis manos en su pecho.

-Lo sé, pero ¿Lo haremos después verdad? –preguntó mirándome por entre sus pestañas. –Tal vez dentro de un par de años

Me mordí el labio inferior y sonreí.

-Tal vez.

El también sonrió y luego se aparto de mí para ir a abrir el champagne, la cual al sacar el corcho –que salió volando –chorreo espuma y sirvió las dos copas con ella.

-Propongo que brindemos por la nueva integrante de la familia Cullen.

Reí y tome mi copa de su mano.

-Yo propongo que brindemos por nosotros, por que esto que tenemos no se acabe nunca.

Sonrió

-Eso me gusta más.

Entrelazamos nuestros brazos y nos bebimos todo el contenido de la copa. Luego me quito la que tenia yo y puso ambas en la mesita de centro. Cuando se irguió, tomo mi cintura delicadamente y me beso. Un beso tierno, dulce pero cargado de pasión. Al terminar nuestro beso, susurro contra mis labios:

-El juez y el sacerdote ya hicieron lo suyo, ahora, me toca a mi.

Dicho esto. Me cargo entre sus brazos al estilo novia y me llevo a la plata alta.

Al abrir mis ojos, por un momento temí que toda esa felicidad que había sentido no hubiera sido más que un sueño. Pero entonces note las sabanas rojas en las que estaba envuelta y en ese instante recordé la noche de intensa y avasalladora pasión que había pasado junto a mi ahora esposo. Y como para corroborar mis recuerdos, intensifico la presión de su brazo al rededor de mi cintura, haciéndose notar a mi lado. Suspire enamorada y acaricie su brazo acurrucándome junto a el.

-Buenos Días –saludó.

-Buenos días –conteste sonriendo – ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Como hace años no lo hacia –beso mi hombro –al fin me has concedido el honor de despertar a tu lado –reí –me haces tan feliz Bella.

-Y tú a mi Edward –contesté sintiendo su mano deslizándose por mi costado y escabulléndose hasta llegar a mi intimidad.

Gemí ante su tacto, percibiendo como sus dedos cálidos me acariciaban. En ese momento se restregó contra mí, dándome a notar su necesidad.

-¿Me ayudas cariño? –pregunto con la voz ronca.

Respondí con un gemido y entreabriendo un poco mis piernas para que pudiera entrar. Fue fácil para él ya que aun estaba húmeda por la noche anterior, facilitando sus embestidas fuertes mientras yo gemía y el mordía la piel de mis hombros y gruñía. No pude mas y gritando su nombre llegue a mi orgasmo, estaba tan excitada que lo hice salir de mi, me gire y me monte sobre el poniéndolo de espaldas contra la cama y poniendo mis manos a ambas manos de su cabeza me apoye para cabalgarlo como se debía. Él no se quedo atrás y puso sus manos en mis caderas ayudándome y moviéndose debajo de mí, haciendo que el momento del encuentro de nuestros cuerpos chocáramos con intensidad y fuera mas profunda su estocada.

-¡Bella! –grito con fuerza mientras aceleraba haciéndome llegar a mi orgasmo y llegando al propio también.

Cuando los gritos y gemidos cesaron, siendo remplazados por los jadeos, me deje caer sobre el escuchándose el sonido de nuestras pieles al chocar.

-Eres maravillosa –dijo jadeando aun mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

-Si yo soy maravillosa, ya no tengo palabras para describirte a ti. Edward mi amor, por Dios me vuelves loca.

Lo mire y el sonrió.

Luego de un rato de estar descansando y de que él me platicara lo que había estado planeando con Jasper para Alice resolvimos que el hambre que teníamos ahora, era de alimentos y no carnal.

Me puse su camisa y bajamos a la cocina. La cual también había cambiado. Pero sólo un poco, le habían puesto seguros a las puertas de la alacena y la estufa la cambiaron por una de seguridad. Teníamos que asegurarnos de que nuestra hija estaría segura aquí ya que pasaría un tiempo antes de que pudiéramos comprarnos una casa y Renessme pasaría sus primeros años curioseando aquí.

Marcus se había ofrecido a regalarnos una casa algún tiempo después de que Edward pidió mi mano. Mi amigo ya hablaba de las proporciones de la casa, opinando que seria excelente que tuviera muchas habitaciones para así no vernos limitados en espacio al momento de recibir visitas... o planear nuevos bebes. Note que Edward estaba tenso y procuraba no mirar a Marcus; nunca expreso su molestia, pero había algo en la forma en que mantenía tensa su mandíbula y como miraba sin mirar al infinito, que me dijo que era momento de hacer lo que una prometida tiene que hacer por su futuro esposo.

Entonces decidí tomar su mano para apoyarme y le dije a mi amigo que no eran necesarias sus planeaciones. Edward al notar que, de alguna manera había sabido lo que pasaba por su cabeza y lo apoyaba, decidió hablar y le dijo a Marcus que si teníamos una casa, deseaba que fuera una con la que pudiese tener la satisfacción de comprar el mismo.

Marcus comprendió y no dijo nada, pero luego en privado me aseguro que si necesitaba algo, sin importar que fuera, podía sentirme segura de que me ayudaría en todo lo que quisiera.

No le negué su ayuda, por el contrario le agradecía que estuviera al pendiente de nosotros, pero ahora que estábamos casados, Edward y yo queríamos luchar por nuestra felicidad, y si obteníamos algo, seria con el sudor de nuestro esfuerzo.

Después de que Edward me hiciera el amor sobre la mesa del comedor, fuimos a darnos una ducha, la cual no pudimos evitar pervertir. Yo me vestía con un camisón negro –ningún sentido tenia ponerme otra cosa a sabiendas de que Edward iba a estar incontrolablemente deseoso y mientras él lo estuviera, yo también lo estaría –busque una película que pudiéramos ver para poder pasar tiempo juntos haciendo otra cosa.

No era que no me gustara, pero teníamos que reponer fuerzas.

El vino y se sentó a mi lado mientras comenzaban los créditos iníciales de una película de acción.

Traía en su mano el celular y lo estaba encendiendo. Aunque confiábamos que todo estaba bien y nadie nos interrumpiría.

Esta noche iríamos a casa de Charlie por Renessme y mañana por la mañana estaríamos los tres juntos en un avión que nos llevaría a una hermosa y paradisiaca playa mexicana. Solo serian tres días los que estaríamos ahí, pues Edward tenía que regresar a trabajar al hospital y yo a la empresa, pero estaba segura que seria más que suficiente.

Apenas el celular termino de cargarse, comenzaron a llegarle mensajes de texto y aparecieron un montón de llamadas perdidas.

Edward se levanto.

-¿Qué pasa amor? –pregunté.

-No sé linda, ahora vuelvo –indicó dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Me preocupe.

¿Por qué Edward se iba? ¿No quería que lo escuchara? ¿Por qué? ¿No me tenia confianza?

_Relájate Bella y confía en tu esposo –._

Entonces escuche algo rompiéndose. En ese instante me levante de inmediato y me dirigí hacia la cocina. Cuando iba a entrar Edward abrió la puerta.

-¿Edward sucede algo? –pregunté de inmediato.

El rostro se le descompuso, toda la felicidad que había estado radiando en su rostro durante toda la mañana, desapareció en ese instante.

-Bella amor... tienes que ser fuerte.

* * *

**Hola. Aqui esta un nuevo capi de mi historia y espero que les haya gustado ahora que Edward y Bells ya se han casado, pero pues aca no termina.. ¿que cren que haya sucedido?**

**Zeelmii Cullen Back Withlock:**_ La verdad si nena. Desde hace un tiempo que me invaden muchos miedos y la mayoria de ellos es a fallar. Pero no puedo dejar que mis miedos me detengan en una carrera que me encanta tanto y me llena de muchas satisfacciones. Me he ido a congresos padrisimos, caros, pero geniales. He compartido con gente de otros estados de mi pais e incluso me he hecho amiga de gente de otros paises. Conozco a un argentino muy genial y me cae muy bien. Esas son las satisfacciones que me da mi carrera a pesar de mis miedos. Sé que el dia que me deje dominar por mis miedos me va a ir fatal, es por eso que siempre soy lo mas optimista que puedo y le regalo una sonrisa a quien se me ponga en frente. Gracias por tu suerte creeme que hoy me ha ido muy pero muy bien._**  
**

* * *

**Siguiente capi:  
**

Esme, no sabia que hacer. Trato de enmendar su error

– No, Bella hija, me estas malinterpretando, lo que quise decir es...

Bella no la dejo terminar y la empujo

– ¡No me interesa! ¡Lárgate! ¡Lárgate y déjame sola! ¡Lárgate!

**¿Alguien se imagina que sucedio?**


	35. Desesperación Impotencia

**Capitulo #35: Desesperación... Impotencia...**

* * *

Una semana... si, una semana había pasado desde que Edward le había dado la peor noticia a Isabella.

Ella había reaccionado como era de esperarse considerando la magnitud de la desgracia. Se encontraba completamente destrozada.

Por un momento ella había estado bien, con la mirada perdida en los ojos de él buscando cualquier atisbo de estar siendo victima de una broma, pero al no encontrarlo y caer en cuenta de lo sucedido lo siguiente que pasó fue que comenzó a gritar exigiéndole a Edward que dejara de mentirle, que le devolviera a su hija.

En ese momento, por primera vez desde que había descubierto sus sentimientos por su esposa, deseo ser esa persona ruin que seria capaz de arrebatarle a su hija, por lo menos así seria de su conocimiento el paradero del bebé. Pero el desaparecimiento de Renessme no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con Edward o con algún miembro de la familia.

~Flash Back~

Aquella noche, Charlie Swan había estado completamente seguro de que había visto a alguien detrás de aquel árbol, sin embargo se abstuvo de ir a investigar ya que, además de ser muy peligroso –considerando que estaba muy obscuro –su esposa, hijos y nietas lo esperaban en casa para poder descansar, luego de la larga noche cargada de emociones.

Ni el mismo se imaginaba lo mucho que iba a lamentar aquí error.

Después de las despedidas de buenas noches y que las luces fueron apagadas, las sombras escondidas entre los arboles comenzaron a moverse. De alguna manera tenían el conocimiento de una llave escondida debajo del alero. Abrieron la puerta y entraron. Silenciosa y sigilosamente revisaron la casa, esperando no encontrar nada que les impidiera llevar a cabo la tarea limpiamente.

Sin embargo, las cosas en ocasiones no salen como tú quieres.

Y es que quien iba a imaginar que cuando Aftón abriera la puerta de una de las habitaciones encontraría a un joven con una lámpara en mano apuntando su luz a un libro sobre el que estudiaba.

Al escuchar el ruido de la puerta de su habitación abrirse, Seth dirigió la lámpara hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido, encontrándose con un hombre parado frente a su puerta, vestido completamente de negro y lo que lo alarmó, verlo armado. De inmediato se levanto y el hombre tratando de callarlo sin un derramamiento de sangre comenzó a forcejear con él.

Chocaron con una pared y tiraron libros, el ruido provocado ocasiono la alerta del jefe de la policía Swan. Éste se levantó de su cama tratando de no despertar a la mujer y la bebé que yacían a su lado, caminó cuidadosamente y mal abrió la puerta de su habitación vio a alguien forcejeando con el muchacho que el consideraba su hijo. Intentó ir a ayudarle, sin embargo recibió un golpe que lo dejo inconsciente.

Muy para el pesar de Benjamín, quien no estaba de acuerdo con lo que hacían, tuvo que entrar a la habitación para ir por su objetivo y terminar con el trabajo. Se inclino sobre la cama y al ver al bebé y a la señora que estaba a su lado abrazándola tan protectoramente, se tuvo que recordar mentalmente lo mucho que necesitaba el dinero que le pagaban para la operación que extraería el tumor de su amada Tia. Comenzó a tomar a la bebé, pero Sue sintiendo el peligro despertó viendo al hombre que estaba a punto de tomar a su nieta.

-¿Quién es usted? –preguntó con miedo.

Entonces un arma que no empuñaba Benjamín se instalo en la cabeza de la señora.

-Suelta a la niña si quieres vivir.

-Jamás –gruño Sue, más valiente que nunca.

No iba a permitir que se llevaran a la hija de Bella.

-Señora –habló Benjamín en tono tranquilizador –le prometo que no sufrirá ningún daño. Sólo, deje que me la lleve.

-¡NO!

En respuesta Stefan le dio un cachazo en la cabeza a la mujer, dejándola inconsciente.

-Toma a la mocosa y vámonos de aquí. Y no vuelvas a prometer cosas que no puedes cumplir. El destino de esa niña lo decide mi padre.

Benjamín no se sorprendió de la frialdad que destilaba el joven Stefan. El progenitor era cinco veces peor.

Mirando a la mujer con pena, tomo a la bebé con cuidado y salió de la habitación junto a Stefan. El ultimo, entro a la habitación de frente donde aun se encontraba Peter forcejeando con el único varón de los Swan. Stefan entró a la habitación observando con aburrimiento la espantosa escena que tenia frente a el, pues su compañero se encontraba debajo del cuerpo de Seth Clearwater, quien lo estrangulaba.

-Eres una vergüenza –murmuró.

Seth al escucharlo se giro a ver y de improvisto recibió un balazo en la rodilla que lo hizo lanzar un grito desgarrador que termino por despertar a Leah, seguido de un segundo disparo.

Pero el que la joven halla despertado no sirvió de nada, puesto que ella, al darse cuenta que habían personas desconocidas en su casa, decidió quedarse escondida detrás de aquella puerta secreta debajo de la escalera que llevaba a su habitación.

La razón, estaba recostada en su cama con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos y durmiendo profundamente. Ella no iba aponer en peligro a Claire.

No fue hasta que vio pasar a Benjamín con la pequeña Renessme en brazos que se decidió a salir. Sintió miedo de salir pero no podía permitir que se llevaran a la hija de su hermana. Se decidió y lo hizo por la ventana que colindaba al patio lateral –así evitaría guiarlos a donde estaba su hija.

Llevando consigo un bate de beisbol salió y se enfrento a ellos, sin embargo, de nada sirvió. Stefan se burló descaradamente de ella por la manera en que defendía al bebé, e ignorándola pasó al lado de ella, despreciándola como amenaza. Pero Leah en un ataque inesperado, giro en su lugar 360grados e iba a pegarle en el estomago, pero el tomo el bate entre sus manos y la acerco a el mirando entre su pasamontañas a los ojos miel de la joven.

-Te falta rapidez –dijo tomándola por la cintura y pegándola a su pecho.

Entonces haciendo una maniobra con el bate la golpeo en la cabeza y ella cayo desvanecida en sus brazos. Pensó dejarla ahí tirada en el patio, pero siguiendo un impulso, la cargo y se la llevo en la camioneta junto a Benjamín y la niña.

El joven que tenía entre sus fuertes brazos al bonito bebé, veía a la joven inconsciente que iba en el asiento trasero.

-¿Por qué la trajiste? Tu padre dijo que la niña no pidió otra cosa.

Stefan, sin saber que era correcto responder se limito a decir.

-No hay nadie que cuide a la mocosa. No quiero irritarme por que no deje de llorar.

~Fin del Flash Back~

Los primeros días, Bella había estado en estado de shock. No hablaba, no comía, no dormía, sólo se encontraba en un estado de mutismo y petrificación del que nadie era capaz de sacarla.

Edward se sentía impotente.

Gracias al cielo sus suegros estaban bien, el joven Seth había pasado dos días hospitalizado por el balazo que le habían dado en la pierna, había perdido mucha sangre. Los forenses habían estado en la casa un día entero, recogiendo el cadáver del hombre que Stefan había acecinado, se descubrió que era un ex convicto de la cárcel de LA, hacia meses que lo buscaban.

Al enterarse, Edward se preocupo. Su hija se podía encontrar en las peores manos y le podían hacer cosas terribles. Prefería no pensar en ello, era mejor no llenarse la cabeza de estupideces, debía mantener la calma por Bella y por su hija.

Toda la familia Cullen y amigos allegados habían pasado horas buscando a su hija y a su cuñada por todo Forks. Con ayuda de guardabosques habían recorrido todos los alrededores de Forks los primeros días, ya que la policía no haría nada si no tenían mas de 48hrs de desaparecidas.

Pero ahora, hacia ya una semana que el bebé no estaba y todos vivían con los nervios a flor de piel.

Edward no soportaba ver así a su esposa, tan ida... para su mala fortuna, hacia dos días había tenido que presentarse a trabajar en el hospital mas importante de Washington, viéndose obligado a dejar a su mujer y a los policías con la búsqueda.

El mundo seguía su curso mientras a ellos los invadía la pena de su hija perdida.

.

.

.

.

Esme entró a la habitación en donde se encontraba Bella, la misma que había ocupado su hijo Edward durante tantos años –ahora que los peligros eran más palpables y más cercanos, Edward había decidido que se quedarían en la mansión hasta que Renessme apareciera. Con el nuevo sistema que Carlisle había decidido instalar, ese lugar era el más seguro ahora –.

La mujer de rostro corazón miro a la joven con pena mientras depositaba una bandeja de comida sobre el escritorio. Sabía lo que Bella debía estar sintiendo en esos momentos, y a pesar de saber el dolor, no sabia como consolar a la joven. Se acerco a ella y le hablo:

-Linda, oh Dios Bella, cariño. Sé que esto debe ser... –suspiró –doloroso es poco –rió amargamente –ni siquiera puedo nombrarlo, pero cariño tienes que levantarte, seguir.

Bella a pesar de desear morir en esos momentos de dolor, seguía viva y consciente muy a su pesar, ¿Como podía seguir si le habían quitado el pedacito de cielo que le había sido prestado?

Ella, tan susceptible ante la situación, malinterpreto las cosas, si no había reaccionado en ocho días, ahora lo hizo. Miro a Esme con la furia contenida que había guardado por todo ese tiempo.

-¡Perdí a mi hija! –Le grito – ¡Se la llevaron lejos de mí! ¡YO LA LLEVE EN MI VIENTRE NUEVE MESES! Estando sola, por que el idiota de tu hijo no me quería y yo la lleve SOLA. Y tú me dices que tengo que seguir –la miro de arriba abajo despectivamente – ¿Y tu te haces llamar madre…?

Esme, no sabia que hacer. Trato de enmendar su error

-No, Bella hija, me estas malinterpretando, lo que quise decir es...

Bella no la dejo terminar y la empujo

-¡No me interesa! ¡Lárgate! ¡Lárgate y déjame sola! ¡Lárgate!

Mientras le gritaba, la empujaba sacándola de la habitación. En algún lugar de su mente, algo le decía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, pero ella lo único que era capaz de sentir, era dolor. Por eso se había sumido en ese letargo de inmovilización, por que pensaba que entre menos se moviera, menos le dolería. Pero había sido inútil, el dolor ahora era el mismo si no es que peor que al principio. Comenzó a gritar, gritaba con el dolor desgarrando su pecho, como el acido que corroe lo que se le ponga en frente.

Cuando Edward llegó a casa, escuchó los gritos incontrolados de su esposa y corrió escaleras arriba, encontrando a su madre en el pasillo llorando desconsolada.

-¿Mamá, que pasó? –pregunto tomándola de los brazos.

Pero Esme se encontraba tan aturdida por lo sucedido que no supo que responder.

Edward entro a su habitación, encontrando a su mujer tirada en la gran cama matrimonial llorando. Se acerco a ella y trato de averiguar que le pasaba pero Bella no lo recibió bien, a él también le grito.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Es tú culpa! ¡Tú culpa! ¡Déjame tranquila!

Edward se quedo estupefacto ante su reacción, después de todo ese tiempo en que se había quedado sin hacer caso de nada y ahora que reaccionaba, ¿desquitaba su dolor contra todos?

-¡Basta Isabella! –le gritó.

-¡Déjame!

-No, basta ya de que te comportes como si fueras la única en sentir dolor. Renessme también es mi hija

-¡Pero tú nunca la quisiste! –sollozó ella, no queriendo verlo.

Edward rió amargado

-Y ahora te ampararas en el pasado –se burló.

-¡Ni ella ni yo te importamos! ¡Nos dejaste solas y ahora dices que ella también es tu hija! ¡¿Con que derechos?!

Edward no se dejo herir por las palabras lacerantes

-¡Estuviste sola por que quisiste! Yo no te obligue a nada. Ni a estar sola, ni a conservarla y mucho menos a revolcarte conmigo en la cama

Al llegar Carlisle y escuchar los ruidosos gritos fue al lugar de donde provenían encontrando a su esposa, no sólo nerviosa si no también muy preocupada, ya que estaba escuchando la pelea de la pareja.

-Esme, ¡¿Qué sucedió?!

-Oh Carlisle –dijo la mujer, llorando –me temo que he cometido una enorme imprudencia, quise darle fortaleza a Bella, pero no supe la manera correcta de como hacerlo y ella me malinterpreto y ahora están discutiendo.

Y como para corroborar lo dicho Edward grito,

-¡No eres la única que sufre! ¡Deja ya tu egoísmo a un lado Isabella!

Carlisle no soporto que su hijo llamara egoísta a Bella, considerando que él lo había sido durante años no tenia derecho alguno a reprochar nada. Se decidió y entró a la habitación encontrando a Edward obligando a Bella a levantarse.

-¡Levántate y deja de hacerte la victima! Nuestra...

-¿Es que acaso quieres ocupar tu ese papel? –preguntó Carlisle interrumpiendo las palabras de Edward.

El hombre miro a su padre, bastante molesto por que hubiera interrumpido la discusión.

-Es momento de que despierte de ese letargo –contestó él entre dientes soltando a Bella.

-Tú no puedes saber que siente Isabella al perder a su hija

-¿Por qué demonios todo el mundo actúa como si Renessme no me importara en absoluto? ¡Les recuerdo que también es mía! –gritó. Miró a bella –tú no eres la única en sufrir entiéndelo, esa niña también es mía es mi sangre y...

-Ahora es tu sangre –volvió a interrumpir Carlisle –si mal no recuerdo alguna vez me pediste que le realizara un aborto a la que ahora presumes es tu esposa.

Edward presiono su mandíbula.

-Carlisle –reprendió Esme.

-¡Maldito! –gritó Isabella llena de odio. Se levantó de la cama e intento pegarle –Desgraciado, ¿Cómo pudiste pedirle algo así a tu padre? Matar a mi hija ¡¿Quién te crees para concederte derechos sobre su vida?!

Edward le tomo las muñecas, puesto que no quería que su esposa se lastimara –al menos físicamente –y entonces, en ese momento cuando Isabella vio el rostro de él, pudo ver el dolor en los ojos de su esposo, un dolor que ni siquiera se había dado la oportunidad de voltear a ver por cegarse con el dolor propio. Edward no dijo nada y la soltó para dejarla caer sobre la cama.

-Sigue con lo que hacías, yo seguiré buscando a Renessme.

Se giró y salió de la habitación sin mirar a sus padres. Estaba muy molesto, pues pensaba resolver sus problemas con su esposa, sin esperar ser interrumpido.

_Sólo quería hacerla entrar en razón. Y yo que pensé que los problemas de dos se resolvían entre dos –. _

No bajó aun las escaleras por qué quería tranquilizarse antes. Pero eso sólo dio tiempo a que Carlisle le alcanzara.

-Ella esta sufriendo Edward, no deberías juzgarla, no sabes lo que siente. Es su hija–dijo el hombre, queriendo hacer que su hijo comprendiera.

-También es la mía –contestó él entre dientes.

-Edward, no la juzgues, entiéndela...

-Él que debería entender y dejar de juzgar eres tú padre –el joven lo miró. –Lo único que has hecho siempre ha sido juzgarme. Cuando intente suicidarme y desperté en el hospital lo primero que hiciste fue reprocharme lo mucho que había preocupado a Esme, como si yo no lo supiera ya, como si necesitara que me lo restregaras en la cara; NUNCA te preguntaste la razón por la que intente quitarme la vida, NUNCA preguntaste el por que me volví alcohólico, NUNCA preguntaste el por qué de mi cambio.

-Te lo pregunte muchas veces –se defendió Carlisle –cientos de veces, estaba muy preocupado por ti.

-Tus preguntas siempre iban en medio de un sermón sin darme la oportunidad de hablarte, jamás me dejaste notar esa preocupación que tanto pregonas, yo sólo me sentí juzgado. Ayudaste a Emmet a burlarse de mí cuando les dije que había terminado mi carrera –Edward terminó, diciendo lo ultimo con dolor.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te creyera, luego de todo el historial que te habías creado? Después de todo lo que hiciste ya no eras el hijo del yo tan orgulloso me sentía, ¿Esperabas que te recibiera como el hijo prodigo?

-No. Sabía perfectamente que tardaría antes de volver a ganarme la confianza que me tenían, pero eso no les daba el derecho de ponerme la etiqueta eterna de "la oveja negra de la familia".

-Tal vez cometí el error de no darte la oportunidad de corregir tu camino –aceptó Carlisle. –Pero tú tampoco hiciste nada para demostrarnos que habías cambiado. Seguiste con tus borracheras, llegabas tarde, traías jovencitas a la casa y ¡preferiste irte de la casa antes que aceptar los regaños de tu madre! –Edward bajó la mirada, sabiendo que su padre tenía toda la razón. Carlisle continuó –La ocasión en que me sentí más decepcionado de ti, fue cuando me pediste que le hiciera el aborto a Isabella. La decepción fue casi insoportable, no podía creer…

Edward lo interrumpió.

-Tú no estuviste ahí cuando atropellaron a Isabella –dijo entre dientes. –No estabas ahí para sentir lo que yo sentí al ver a la mujer que, medio minuto antes me había dado la noticia más feliz de mi existencia, siendo arrollada por un imbécil que no la vio por ir hablando por teléfono. Sé que no estuvo bien y no sabes lo que me hubiera arrepentido si me hubieras hecho caso, pero si hice esa petición fue por que yo la había visto sangrar. Era demasiado y pensé que el bebé no se lograría, aun sabiendo que Isabella había salido sana del hospital, tenia en mente la idea de que en un futuro no muy lejano tendría un aborto espontaneo; no quería alimentar la esperanza de tener un hijo y hacer planes futuros, no si después lo perdería de nuevo y tendría que volver a sentir ese dolor que ya había sentido al pensar a mi hijo muerto. –Edward levantó la cabeza y encuadro los hombros para ver a su padre a la cara, ahora ya no tenia nada de que avergonzarse. Bella lo había dicho: _el pasado es pasado y ahí esta, no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo sólo mejorar para no cometer los mismos errores._ Pero había algo de lo que estaba completamente seguro y deseaba que Carlisle lo supiera. Continuó –un hijo del que pensaba hacerme responsable a pesar de no sentirme listo. Y sin embargo aquí estoy, desviviéndome por encontrar a mi hija y sostener a mi esposa y además de todo tener que escucharte a ti juzgándome como siempre.

Carlisle estaba mudo.

Nunca pensó que estuviera llevando las cosas así de mal, pensó que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Todo lo hizo por Esme por su esposa a la cual no soportaba ver sufrir, lo hizo por protegerla. Y lo había hecho todo al revés, con su actitud había alejado a su hijo, separado a su familia y perdiéndose la oportunidad de fortalecer el lazo que ya había tenido con el único de sus hijos con el que compartía visiones de vida. Edward, al no tener ninguna respuesta, dio media vuelta y fue escaleras abajo para ir al jardín. Necesitaba respirar y centrarse.

Mientras tanto arriba, Esme estaba a una distancia considerable de Bella, observándola. Ella tenía la mirada pérdida recordando los ojos de su esposo, esos ojos que tanto amaba y lo dejo solo cargando el mundo sobre sus hombros, cuando ahora ambos eran uno. Había roto todas sus promesas.

-¿Bella?

Al escuchar a Esme se sobresalto, olvido la presencia de la mujer ahí. La miro, y entonces recordó lo que había hecho

-Perdóname Esme -apenas dijo, pues comenzó a sollozar.

La mujer comprendió y fue a su lado a abrazarla.

Acompaño a la muchacha durante todo su llanto, escuchándola y consolándola.

..

..

..

..

..

..

Ya era la tercera vez que Leah había intentado escaparse, sin éxito alguno claro estaba, de lo contrario ahora se encontraría corriendo por su vida en lugar de seguir en la misma habitación en la que la habían encerrado. Ahora se hallaba dando vueltas por el corto espacio del lugar, de un lugar a otro como un león enjaulado. Estaba desesperada por que todos sus intentos habían fallado, ahora ya no le creerían si volvía a utilizar la excusa de necesitar ir al baño. Y Stefan se lo había advertido, si volvía a intentarlo, le iría muy mal.

Estaba nerviosa, ese hombre la ponía así y ella trataba fervientemente de convencerse de que nada tenían que ver esos ojos profundos que tenían el poder de confundirla.

Cuando Stefan llegó, el guarura que se encargaba de cuidar de Leah le informó de su nuevo intento de escape.

Stefan sonrió, esa mujer era tan tenaz que no le importó la anterior amenaza. Abrió la puerta y la vio en una esquina, se le ocurrió algo, pero lo saco de inmediato de su mente.

-Intentaste escaparte de nuevo...

-si –Contestó altiva – ¿Y? ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a pegar?

Stefan la miro como si fuera un bicho raro.

-¿Por quien me tomas? Mi educación es otra –aseguró con esa voz profunda que a Leah le ponía los bellos de punta –siéntate –ordenó señalando la silla delante de la pequeña mesita –cuéntame de ti...

Leah soltó una risotada.

-No me digas que planeas usar psicología conmigo… –dijo con sensualidad, lo que a Stefan le dificultó la posibilidad de mantenerse sereno –créeme, no querrás escuchar mi historia.

-¿Por qué?

Leah no le contestó.

-¿Es triste?

Silencio

-Mmm parece que de un momento a otro te has quedado muda

-...

-Sé que te casaste con el prometido de tu hermana... fue por que te preñaste a propósito ¿Verdad?

Leah lo miro con furia.

-No fue a propósito

Stefan enarco una ceja

-No encuentro otra explicación... tu hermana estaba por casarse con el y de repente tu estas embarazada y de su prometido… ¿existe otra explicación?

-Si, el estaba ebrio, se había ido de parranda por su despedida de soltero. Estaba muy borracho... y entonces el me beso. Sólo quería un recuerdo de él. Ahora se que nunca debí… –de la nada se dio cuenta lo que había confesado –pero eso a ti no te importa.

Entonces se escucho el llanto de la pequeña Renessme. Leah volteo a ver al lugar de donde provenía el llanto

-Tiene hambre –aseguró.

Stefan dio la orden de que trajeran a la niña y se sentó para ver el cuadro que se había vuelto su favorito: la imagen tierna de ver a Leah alimentar a la niña. Y como siempre, no pudo evitar imaginar como seria si pudiese contemplar aquel cuadro todos los días, como seria tener verdaderamente a una familia. Su propia familia. Sabia que estaba mal, no podía seguir alimentando sentimientos. Iba en contra del código del juramento que había hecho. Esa mujer sólo podía ser un rehén eso sin considerar que de alguna manera también era su enemiga.

Cuando su padre se entero de que había traído a la mujer se había puesto furioso, puesto que la orden dada había sido otra, pero esa mujer de cabellos negros le intrigaba. No concebía que la explicación que le había dado el imbécil de Black coincidiera con la mujer que tenía frente el.

Si ella que se comportaba tan dulce tan maternal y protectora ¡con una niña que ni siquiera era su hija!

¿Como podía coincidir lo que veía con el ser tan vil, bajo y despreciable que había descrito Black?

..

..

..

..

Hacia ya un rato que en la mansión Cullen las luces de la planta baja habían sido apagadas, excepto la del despacho del doctor. Carlisle se encontraba ahí perdido en el tiempo, recordando como años atrás había encontrado a su esposa en la habitación de Edward llorando desconsolada con su hijo entre sus brazos, desangrándose y con una navaja en la mano derecha...

Ni siquiera cuando llego la noticia de la sorpresiva muerte de René, Esme se había encontrado en tal estado de histeria. Claro que la comparación era pobre, considerando que ellas solamente eran amigas, pero en realidad parecían hermanas. Esme se había puesto muy mal y casi pierde a Alice.

Ayudó en todo lo que pudo para que Edward se salvara, y cuando por fin lo logró, lo único que había sido capaz de sentir hacia su hijo, fue enojo. Enojo por su inconsciencia, por su falta de amor a la vida que Esme y él le habían dado con tanto amor, por no hablarle de lo que le sucedía cuando siempre habían sido tan unidos, pero lo que mas lo enfureció es que hubiese hecho sufrir al amor de su vida.

Sin embargo, ahora que pensaba en lo dicho esa tarde, se dio cuenta de que nunca se había acercado a su hijo para escucharlo, nunca le preguntó que le pasaba; a pesar de haberse preguntado a si mismo tantas veces ¿Por qué? jamás se lo había preguntado al propio Edward.

Y justo ahora, se arrepentía desde lo más profundo de su alma...

Deseaba volver el tiempo atrás y no darse por vencido, haber insistido en sacar a su hijo de su depresión. O por lo menos, haber hecho lo correcto y no juzgarle.

La puerta del despacho se abrió de repente, pero él no se dio cuenta por estar tan ensimismado en sus arrepentimientos y en esos tantos "hubiera" que rondaban su mente. Esme se le quedo mirando, el hombre se encontraba en su sofá frente a una chimenea apagada, perdido a cientos de kilómetros de ahí, aunque su hijo se encontrara a un par de pisos arriba. La mujer se adentró en el despacho y lo abrazó, haciendo que Carlisle diera un respingo antes de darse cuenta a quien pertenecían los brazos que le rodeaban, no era necesario verle el rostro para saberlo, su olor y la textura de su piel era inconfundible.

-¿Que es lo que mantiene tu mente tan ocupada?

Carlisle suspiro.

-Nuestro hijo Esme.

-¿Edward?

El asintió.

-¿Pero que te preocupa? Si no fuera por que esos desalmados se llevaron a nuestra nieta, justo ahora seria el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-No me preocupa, ahora se que es el hombre capaz que siempre quise que fuera. Y es exactamente eso lo que me mantiene así Esme –busco la mirada de su esposa –que no hice nada por que eso sucediera mas pronto.

Ella acaricio el rostro del hombre amado con dulzura y susurro:

-Fue algo para lo que no estábamos preparados Carlisle, ninguno de los dos supimos que hacer. Yo no hice nada por saber que era lo que le pasaba a Edward, pensé que sólo era algo pasajero y que luego estaría mejor; tarde me di cuenta de lo mal que estaba y cuando quise actuar ya era tarde.

-Pero era mi responsabilidad...

Esme no lo dejo terminar, puso un dedo en sus labios para callarlo.

-No sigamos con eso cariño, no tiene caso seguir mirando al pasado. Ya paso y Edward ahora esta bien gracias a Bella. Lo importante ahora es encontrar a nuestra nieta.

Carlisle comprendió que de nada servía seguir lamentándose de lo que no fue. Se arrepentía, si ¡claro que lo hacia! pero ahora había cosas más importantes.

-¿Podemos ir ahora a la cama? –preguntó su esposa.

Él le sonrió y se puso de pie para ir hacia la recamara. Al salir del despacho, vieron a Edward que estaba poniéndose una chamarra para salir.

-¿Edward hijo es tardísimo a donde vas? –preguntó Esme preocupada.

Edward estaba furioso y lo último que quería ahora era que lo sermonearan otra vez. Aunque muy en el fondo le dolía que sus padres no confiaran en el todavía.

-A donde sea –contesto mirando a sus padres. –Esa mujer que está en mi recamara y se hace llamar Isabella se ha vuelto a sumergir en su mundo de egoísmo y no estoy dispuesto a seguir ahí. Simplemente ya no la conozco. Voy a seguir buscando a mi hija.

Y con esa ultima frase, bajo las escaleras y salió de la propiedad en su volvo.

Carlisle y Esme se miraron por largo rato con la preocupación nadando en los ojos de los ambos. La mujer abrazo a su marido en búsqueda de apoyo y él la recibió con gusto, sintiendo el calor de ella traspasarle la ropa y llenándole de esa calidez y ese amor que a el tanto le fascinaba sentir.

-Sólo espero que encontremos pronto a la pequeña Renessme.

* * *

**Sin nada de nada de tiempo, subi el capi solo por el review de una linda niña que me dio la prueba de su hermosa y muy valorada lealtad. :) Gracias Zeelmii. Tratare de subirte pronto el siguiente... aunque no falta mucho...**


	36. El Lugar Escondido

**Capitulo #35: El lugar escondido**

* * *

(Isabella)

Anoche, Edward llego tardísimo a casa. Habíamos discutido, otra vez y había preferido irse a otro lugar que seguir a mi lado soportando como yo me dejaba caer. No entendía todo mi dolor, yo no sabia como manejar todo esto y había preferido dejarme caer.

Pero esa noche me había dicho algo horrible, no he sabido como interpretarlo. Pienso que quizás haya sido algo dicho en medio de todo su enojo y su frustración por que la otra opción me era muy dolorosa.

_Justo ahora hubiera preferido seguir revolcándome con cuanta zorra se me pusiera en frente a estar aquí con un vegetal. Ya no te conozco Isabella –._

En ese momento había salido de la habitación completamente enfurecido.

Sé que me estaba dejando llevar por el dolor, pero repito, no sé como manejarlo. Me había pasado la noche entera pensando en las palabras de Edward ¿En verdad deseaba su anterior vida?

Me dolía pensar eso.

_No puedo perderte, nunca me lo perdonaría –._

Edward tenía razón, no podía seguir así cuando mi hija me necesitaba. No podía dejarlo cargar con todo solo éramos dos, convertidos en uno y ahora nos quedaba apoyarnos no dejarnos el uno al otro como si los papeles firmados y los juramentos hechos no valieran nada.

Y aun sin todo eso, nos amábamos y debíamos apoyarnos cuando mas nos necesitábamos.

Me levante de la cama y fui al baño a darme una ducha, vaya que ya la necesitaba luego de una semana sin bañarme. Al salir, me mire en el espejo encontrándome con el yo demacrado: profundas ojeras surcaban mis ojos y mis labios y mi piel estaban pálidos.

Suspire.

_Tengo que salir, tengo que ayudar a Edward a encontrar a nuestra hija –._

Me puse ropa cómoda de pants con tenis, salí del baño y limpie el desastre de la habitación, abrí las cortinas y ventanas para que se ventilara todo y baje las escaleras. Me sorprendió notar que no había nadie en casa, encontré una nota en el refrigerador: Esme avisaba que había tenido que ir a la boutique de Alice.

Con mi esposo y mi suegro trabajando. Estaba sola.

A pesar de no tener ánimos, me prepare algo ligero de comer, pero mientras me alimentaba fui descubriendo el hambre feroz que tenia. Arrase con el refrigerador y varias cosas más de la despensa, aunque no es que estuvieran rebosantes de comida. Me asuste. Nunca había comido así.

Considerando que había acabado con la mitad de los alimentos que había, y lo que había dejado no serviría de mucho para la comida debía ir al súper para resurtir la despensa. No iba a dejar a la familia sin comer. Subí de nuevo las escaleras y tome mis cosas para salir.

Mí amado mercedes estaba en el estacionamiento, así que luego de abrir el gran portón de la entrada salí al supermercado. Ya ahí, surtí de nuevo la despensa: galletas, enlatados, carnes frías y verduras; me sentí como una verdadera ama de casa. Era bueno hacer algo normal en medio de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Al ver que ya tenía todo completo me dirigí a las cajas, formándome en una de las filas vi a una niña y a su mamá, la pequeña sonreía feliz en el asiento delantero del carrito.

-¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Mira! –gritaba la niña muy emocionada, viendo un conejo de peluche sobre un mostrador.

-Ya lo vi cariño.

-¡Me lo compras!

La mujer miro a la pequeña con ternura.

-Corín, no puedo comprártelo todo linda. Ayer fue la pelota y no puedo comprarte otra cosa Ok nena.

La niña asintió comprensiva y la mujer tomo su turno en la fila.

Suspire.

Deseaba que mi bebé apareciera pronto para poder enseñarle más cosas y sobre todo, verla crecer hermosa como era.

-Te voy a encontrar Renessme, juro que te voy a encontrar.

Cuando llegue a casa me dedique a acomodar las cosas compradas y limpiar un poco.

-¡Bella!

Me gire ante el grito agudo que escuché: era Alice. Me miro de arriba a abajo con el rostro horrorizado.

-Alice que sucede.

-¡¿Como puedes usar eso?!

Me reí.

-Quiero andar cómoda –me excusé.

-¡Puedes andar cómoda y a la moda!

Sonreí y seguí con lo que hacia.

De pronto sentí que me abrazaba por detrás.

-Te extrañe.

Me gire y yo también la abrace.

-Yo también.

Cuando Esme llegó preparamos la comida juntas mientras Alice hablaba de su boutique, Jasper, su noviazgo, etc. Podía pasar un tornado por la casa y Alice seguiría con su plática.

Carlisle llegó a casa y sólo faltaba Edward. Pero el tiempo pasaba y no pudimos seguir esperándolo, teníamos hambre así que comimos sin él. Intente llamarlo al celular pero no contestaba. Termino llegando después de las nueve de la noche, casi las diez.

-¿Donde estabas? –escuche preguntar a Carlisle, ya que yo estaba al teléfono con Charlie, que me daba noticias de Sue y la búsqueda.

-Hubo una emergencia –contestó mirándome con curiosidad.

-Sue sigue muy nerviosa –me decía Charlie.

-Supongo que es normal papá. La admiro tanto. Es hasta ahora que caigo en cuenta de todo. He sido tan cobarde.

-No linda no digas eso, Sue ya tiene su experiencia, además Leah ya es una mujer, en cambio Renessme...

Cerré mis ojos angustiada, rogando a Dios que mi bebé estuviera bien. Que no le hicieran daño.

-Lo siento cariño –se disculpó mi papá.

-¿como esta Seth? –cambie de tema

-Mejor, con el tiempo podrá hacer como si nada. Pero lamenta no poder ayudar en la búsqueda.

-Todos hacen lo que pueden. Papá escucha, tengo que colgar Edward acaba de llegar. Mañana voy a verlos ok. Te quiero.

-De acuerdo linda. Me alegra que estés de vuelta.

-A mi también.

Colgué el teléfono y mire a mi marido.

A pasar del abatimiento evidente en su mirada, se le notaba bastante cansado y también tenía ojeras, pero aun así seguía viéndose guapísimo.

-¿Tienes hambre? –pregunté acercándome a él.

-Creo que es obvio ¿no?

-Si. En seguida te preparo algo –contesté y me dirigí a la cocina para recalentarle lo de la comida.

Comió sumido en un absoluto silencio, y tampoco dijo nada al subir las escaleras para irse a descansar, sólo un simple buenas noches. Yo subí luego de recoger un poco la cocina y el comedor. Él estaba en la cama, con los ojos cerrados.

Suspire, seguro estaba muy enfadado conmigo. Me sentía tan avergonzada por mi comportamiento que en verdad no sabia si debía disculparme, decir algo o dejar las cosas como estaban.

Entre al baño para cambiarme, me sentía muy cansada a pesar de no haber hecho algo agotador que lo justificara. Sin embargo, analizando mejor la situación, no era cansancio lo que en verdad sentía, la cuestión era que las fuerzas me faltaban.

Este era el primer día que seguía con el curso de la vida, a sabiendas de que mi hija, ese hermoso angelito que había llegado a iluminar mi vida, no estaba ahí. El primer día que afrontaba el dolor a la cara, me informaba como iban las investigaciones y me daba cuenta que seguíamos como al principio: sin saber nada de ella. Era el primer día que afrontaba mi realidad y comenzaba a sobrevivir sin mi hija.

-Dios mío dame fuerzas –susurré.

Me cambie antes de salir a la habitación, Edward seguía dormido, así que fui a acostarme a su lado en la cama, deseando no haberme portado tan egoísta, si no lo hubiera hecho ahora Edward no estaría enojado conmigo y sus brazos me rodearían como tanto lo necesitaba ahora. No pude evitar derramar las lágrimas que provocaban el nudo que se mantenía en mi garganta, trayendo con ellas un sorpresivo alivio.

-No tienes que hacerlo sola –dijo mi esposo.

Y entonces sentí su brazo protector rodearme. Al sentirlo así, no pude evitar soltar todo mi llanto. Él me abrazo con fuerza y yo me aferre a él como mi salvador que era.

-Perdóname Edward –sollocé –perdóname por haber sido tan egoísta.

-Ya amor. Estoy aquí.

Lo mire, y él también tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

-Estamos… estamos juntos –susurré.

Él sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos. Limpie las lágrimas de sus mejillas y lo bese en los labios...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Una semana después...

Tome los papeles del escritorio, me los acababa de traer Lauren y tenia que revisarlos. Abrí la carpeta y como si hubiera abierto una cajita de música, un sonido emergió de ella, pero no era una combinación de notas, era un llanto, un llanto de un bebé. El llanto de Renessme.

Como acto reflejo, levante mi mirada, pero obviamente, mi bebita no estaba en mi oficina. Suspire resignada y seguí con lo mío.

El escuchar el llanto de Renessme había comenzado desde hacia un par de días, en un sueño donde al principio tenia en brazos a mi hija y corría por el bosque, luego veía a Marcus, él me miraba horrorizado y comenzaba a gritarme que corriera. De pronto, mi hija ya no estaba entre mis brazos... Edward me había tenido que despertar, por que gritaba desesperada.

Ahora siento que me estoy volviendo loca, por que siempre escucho el llanto de mi hija, siento como si estuviera llamándome, pidiéndome que la encontrara.

Escuche la voz de Lauren llamándome por el intercomunicador haciéndome volver a la realidad.

-¿Qué pasa Lauren?

-Señorita esta aquí una mujer que desea verla. Dice llamarse Atenodora.

Fruncí el ceño

-¿Atenodora?

-Si licenciada.

Entonces se escucho una voz detrás de la de Lauren.

-Dígale que soy la mujer que le avisó de su embarazo.

Mi secretaria aun no había dicho nada cuando me levante de mi escritorio y corrí a la puerta ¿Por qué?

Por que aquella mujer había tenido razón en todo, absolutamente todo. Dijo de la aparición de Demetri en la vida de Alice y la decisión que tendría que tomar, el accidente de Esme el peligro real que se encontraría... pero por sobre todo mi embarazo y el rechazo de Edward hacia nuestra hija. No sé, sólo quería un poco de esperanza.

Abrí la puerta y la deje pasar, la mujer sonrió satisfecha y entró.

-Lauren tráeme un café por favor, lo necesito.

Ella asintió y cerré la puerta. Me gire y mire a la mujer de cabellos blancos que miraba con curiosidad la foto en mi escritorio.

-¿Su nombre es Atenodora?

-Así es, utilizo el otro nombre sólo para la feria. Una anciana como yo tiene que ganar dinero de alguna manera –me miró –y ya sabe que no estafo a las personas ¿Cuantas de mis visiones se han cumplido?

-Todas –contesté al instante.

La mujer asintió, con una mueca de decepción en el rostro.

-Lo lamento mucho, has sufrido muchacha –dijo mirándome con pena. –Pero he visto que la muerte no ha triunfado. Esta vez.

Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar palabra luego de notar su énfasis en la última frase.

-También sé que has estado buscando a tu hija.

-Usted sabe donde esta ¿verdad? –aseguré.

La mujer me miró.

-Me subestimas muchacha.

-Por favor, sé que usted me ayudará a encontrar a mi hija. Se lo ruego, no le pediría esto si no estuviera desesperada.

La mujer suspiro.

-He tenido visiones, tú estas en ellas, un hombre de aspecto tétrico y cierto bebé que deduzco es el tuyo. Por ahora ella se encuentra bien pero debo advertirte que no será por mucho tiempo. Está siendo victima de la ambición, la venganza y la codicia de un hombre cuyo rostro es tan sombrío como el alma misma. Debes ir a buscarla, a ella y a la mujer que por ahora la protege, antes de que sucedan cosas irreparables.

-¿Dónde empiezo?

-No conozco el lugar en el que se encuentran, sólo sé que es el último lugar que el sol acaricia con su resplandor antes de dar paso a la noche.

Bufe.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Es una trivia?

-No niña, te lo estoy diciendo en el sentido literal.

Me puse a pensar... ¿que lugar podría ser...? entonces vinieron recuerdos de mi niñez, cuando Charlie me llevaba la playa La Push con los Clearwater. La bonita playa de arenas blancas y aguas grisáceas en forma de media luna, el acantilado era visible desde aquel lugar y era el último lugar que tocaba el sol antes de esconderse...

Mire a la mujer agradecida.

-Gracias, mil gracias...

-Debes tener cuidado niña, estas personas son muy peligrosas.

Yo asentí y en un impulso abrace a la mujer. Luego, fui y tome mis cosas y salí corriendo hacia el estacionamiento diciéndole a Lauren que cancelara todas mis citas.

.

.

.

.

.

Hacia rato que había llegado al acantilado, había tenido que dejar mi auto en la carretera, y apenas llegue a la cima me di cuenta de que en aquel lugar no se podría esconder nada ni a nadie, era un lugar a plena luz del sol visible para muchas personas, aun si se escondieran en el bosque ¿Dónde podría ser si muchas personas pasaban por aquí? Me jale el cabello desesperada.

¿Cómo había podido creerle a esa mujer? Seguro sólo se dedicaba a estafar a las personas. Yo la había dejado sola en mi oficina podía robarse lo que sea. Cuando me gire para irme de ahí, note un reflejo, era del otro lado a donde yo estaba, mas allá de la playa y estaba completamente segura de que no había sido el agua. Fije mas mi mirada en el lugar y volvió a suceder, era el reflejo de el vidrio de algún coche pasando por ahí.

Baje del acantilado y me dirigí hacia el otro lado para echar un vistazo. Cruce toda la reserva de la Push hasta llegar a un apartado mas allá de los bosques, era como una especie de playa privada ya que no había gente ahí. Deje del auto y seguí mi camino a pie, pasando unas enormes rocas puestas ahí por una extraña maniobra de la naturaleza, note que desde ahí se veía el acantilado, muy lejos. Busque las huellas de los coches, y al encontrarlas las seguí.

No llevaba el atuendo adecuado para una caminata, pero no me iba a detener por no arruinar las zapatillas de tacón o el vestido de diseñador con escote de corazón y tirantes anchos. Cerca de dos kilómetros después encontré una especie de casa abandonada...

Me metí entre los arboles y seguí caminando hasta ahí. No había señales de vida aun más que la de los animales que andaban por ahí. Entre a la casa llena de tierra y ramas de arboles por doquier, como si el bosque quisiera absorber aquel lugar y hacer que formara parte de la naturaleza. Conforme iba adentrándome estaba cada vez más obscuro, dudaba que alguien pudiera estar aquí. Pensé que tal vez los reflejos de luz habían sido producto de una imaginación en mi desespero por saber de mi bebé. Comencé a regresar, cuando mi pie se atoro en una de las ramas y sin evitarlo caí al suelo.

Maldije por lo bajo. Pero mi caída me había dado la oportunidad de descubrir una luz proveniente de una grieta en el suelo. Curiosa mire bien y me di cuenta que era una especie de sótano o desván, en el que la puerta se levantaba para dar paso a las escaleras. La luz era débil pero lo suficiente para dejarme ver por donde iba, las escaleras terminaron llegue a una especie de habitación, no entendí por donde podían haber entrado pero ahí estaban las dos camionetas negras, de las cuales deduje se produjo el reflejo que me había traído aquí.

Entonces como para aclarar mis dudas, una de las paredes comenzó a moverse dejándome ver el camino por donde entraban tan grandes vehículos, me escondí detrás de la escalera para poder observar sin ser descubierta; era por el bosque, un camino fabricado para permitir el paso y no ser vistos. La camioneta se estaciono y de ella bajo un hombre alto, de edad avanzada, piel blanca resaltada por el traje negro que lo envolvía, llevaba anteojos y una expresión dura en el rostro. Llevaba bastón y cojeaba al caminar.

Se abrió una pared del lugar contrario y de ahí salió un hombre joven a recibir al anciano.

-Padre –saludó respetuosamente.

El hombre no respondió y paso de largo como si el joven no le hubiera hablado.

-¿la mocosa sigue viva? –preguntó cuando paso al joven.

-Si, la mujer la mantiene tranquila.

La puerta se cerró detrás de él. Maldije, estaban hablando de mi hija y de Leah. Ahora que sabía que iba por el lugar correcto ¿Qué debía hacer? Tal vez lo mejor seria salir de aquí e ir a decírselo a la policía, eso seria lo mejor, para todos. Busque la manera de moverme silenciosamente para no ser interceptada y lograr salir pero de pronto escuche el llanto de Renessme obligándome a permanecer donde estaba, era como si me llamara para que la sacara de ahí de una vez por todas.

No podía ignorar ese llamado. Mire a mí alrededor preguntándome como iba a hacer para entrar. Pero la puerta se abrió nuevamente y de ella salieron dos hombres que se dirigieron a una camioneta y subieron en ella para luego salir nuevamente al exterior. Al parecer no había tenido que utilizar nada más que sus cuerpos para abrir la puerta, por lo que fui a probar mi suerte y di gracias al cielo.

Detrás de aquella puerta había un pasillo en el que no había nadie, entré y pasé por el hasta llegar a una puerta que conducía a una habitación en la que había un televisor sobre el que estaban muchos hombres atentos viendo un partido de fut-boll.

Me gire viendo a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que había pasado dos puertas por desapercibidas, ya que estaban camuflajeadas por las paredes de madera. Intente abrir una, pero no pude al parecer estaba cerrada con seguro.

Entonces escuche una voz proveniente de adentro

-¿Qué? se te olvido la llave esta vez –era la voz de Leah con un tono burlón.

-¿Leah?

-¿Bella?

Oí pasos del otro lado.

-¿Bella eres tu? –ahora estaba mas cerca.

-Leah, oh gracias a Dios estas bien –respire aliviada.

-¡No te preocupes por mi tienes que llevarte a la niña, rápido!

-¿Dónde esta Renessme Leah? ¿Dónde esta mi hija?

-En la otra habitación. Ya no me han dejado verla Bella pero Stefan asegura que esta bien.

-¿Quién demonios es Stefan?

-No importa tu ve por la niña.

-Y tú.

-Yo no importo ve por Renessme.

Camine hacia la otra puerta, y esta se abrió fácilmente. Dejándome ver una cuna blanca de barrotes con una bebe ahí. Un hombre se inclinaba sobre la cuna ya que la estaba alimentando con una mamila que sólo Dios sabría si había sido lavada correctamente. Mire alrededor para encontrar algo con que golpearlo en la cabeza, encontré un bloque de madera y aproximándome lentamente a el lo golpee y este cayó.

Renessme se asustó pero yo la arrulle un poco y la tome entre mis brazos

-Ya bebé, tranquila mi amor. Mami esta aquí, mami regresó y no dejaré que nada te pase lo prometo –susurré con dulzura.

Tome su manta y la arrope con ella para salir de ahí inmediatamente, pero apenas cruce la puerta escuche un grito de un hombre:

-¡Se escapa!

Reuniendo todas mis fuerzas corrí empujando la puerta que me había traído hasta aquí. Sin embargo apenas llegue al inicio de las escalera me intercepto un hombre blanco, intente volver atrás pero allá ya venían los otros detrás de mi.

-No tienes escape –me dijo burlándose.

Fingí darme por vencida tirándome al suelo, pero sólo me arrodille un poco para tomar tierra del suelo y aventársela al rostro. El hombre me llamó de una manera que estaba muy lejos de describirme, pero no me importo, lo avente lejos de mi camino y seguí.

Pero mi suerte no duro mucho. Apenas abrí la compuerta que me había llevado hasta aquel lugar, un hombre estaba ahí esperándome.

-¡Sorpresa! –dijo con una mirada de loco que me dio miedo.

Me asuste y grite asustando a Renessme. Alguien me tomo de la cintura mientras el hombre maniático me arrebataba a mi bebé de los brazos. Ese fue el dolor más grande que he experimentado en toda mi vida.

-¡No! –grité histérica, tratando de retenerla mientras el acido volvía a corroer mi corazón.

Entonces alguien puso un paño tapando mi nariz y mi boca, apenas olisquee el aroma repugnante, comencé a dejarme ir sin desearlo.

-No se lleven a mi hija –rogué ya casi sin fuerzas.

_No se lleven a Renessme, por favor, por favor –._

Ese fue el ultimo pensamiento que tuve antes de que el manto negro callera sobre mis hombros.

..

..

..

Comencé a estar consciente, pero no quería abrir los ojos. No quería convertir mi desgracia en realidad… aun no…

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

((Narrado 3a Persona))

Esme llego a casa, como todas las tardes antes que el resto de los integrantes de su familia. Pero con el paso del tiempo le extraño la ausencia de Bella. Ella ya debería estar ahí en casa con ella, ofreciéndose a ayudarla con la comida.

Sin embargo, seguía sola.

Escuchó el portón de la entrada siendo abierto y se relajó.

_Ya viene _–pensó –_quizás me cuente que fue lo que la retrasó._

Pero para su sorpresa quien entro por la puerta que daba al garaje no fue Bella, si no su marido.

-Carlisle ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? –preguntó, dando a notar su decepción.

-¿Pero que manera es esa de recibir a tu marido? –bromeo Carlisle.

Esme sonrió disculpándose.

-Lo siento cariño, es que Bella no ha llegado.

-Tranquila linda –dijo él acercándose a su esposa –seguro se retraso con el trabajo en la oficina y no ha podido comunicarse con nosotros.

Ella asintió, tratando de tranquilizarse. Pero había algo en su corazón que le decía que las cosas no iban del todo bien.

-Dices que estamos solos ¿verdad? –insinuó él inclinando el rostro y besando a su esposa.

Desde que Esme había recuperado la completa movilidad de sus piernas no habían podido volver a hacer el amor, puesto que su esposa se había puesto tan activa como siempre con los preparativos de la boda.

Y justo cuando pensó que todo iba a mejorar, habían secuestrado a Renessme.

Aunque los policías decían que no se trataba de un secuestro por dinero, ya que no habían llamado aun para pedir el rescate.

Tomo a Esme por la cintura, queriendo ya arrancarle la ropa; Esme correspondió a su beso sin pudor, desabrochando los botones de la camisa de su esposo y acariciándolo con una pasión avasalladora.

..

..

..

..

Esme no había sido la única intranquila de la familia. Edward también lo estaba.

Por alguna razón no dejaba de pensar en su esposa.

No es como si ella alguna vez le diera tregua y pudiera dejar de pensarla, pero de algunas horas para acá lo hacia con preocupación, temía por ella.

Después de llamarla al celular una docena de veces, decidió llamar a la oficina. Allí Lauren –la secretaria de Bella –le había dicho que su esposa había salido de emergencia y que no sabía si volvería ya que había pedido que cancelara todas sus citas.

Eso poco ayudo a que Edward se tranquilizara. Prácticamente había atendido a sus últimos pacientitos de manera automática, por que no conseguía pensar en nada que no fuera Bella.

Intentó llamar a la mansión, pero le había contestado una Esme jadeante y sin darle tiempo de decir nada murmuro un:

-Estamos ocupados.

Y volvió a colgar.

El plural no le paso desapercibido y se bloqueo ante de que su mente llegara a la conclusión de por qué estaban ocupados.

Intento convencerse de que todo estaba bien, después de todo Bella podía estar preparando algo para hoy (Su cumpleaños).

-Hola Edward –saludo Irina desde la puerta.

El se giro en su silla para ver a la mujer que le sonreía de manera coqueta. Con Irina siempre había sido así, ella había intentado agradarlo de alguna manera, gustarle… en algún tiempo el pensó en aceptar sus insinuaciones pero se dio cuenta de que Irina no era alguien con quien podría tener una relación pasajera. Por lo que la había mandado al diablo, muy sutilmente.

-¿Irina que haces aquí? –preguntó sorprendido.

-Visitándote –contestó ella mientras entraba al consultorio y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella, poniéndole seguro sin que Edward se diera cuenta.

-¡Vaya! Pues gracias.

-Tus pacientitos te extrañan.

Él sonrió.

-Ya los veré de nuevo, estoy trabajando en eso –dijo satisfecho consigo mismo.

Un día antes de su boda había hablado con el arrendatario de un local que le había gustado para poner su consultorio. Por ahora el hombre se negaba a venderlo, pero Edward estaba lejos de darse por vencido.

-Nunca dijiste por que abandonaste el hospital –dijo ella, sentándose en el escritorio y cruzando la pierna.

-Necesito más ingresos –respondió con simplicidad.

A Edward nunca se le dio el gusto por andar publicando su vida. Recordaba mucho una frase que Carlisle solía decirle cuando era niño "_Entre mas ruido hace la carreta es que mas vacía esta." _Por lo que no le gustaba dar a notar lo que levaba en su carreta y siempre de cosas buenas.

-¿En que andas metido Cullen? –pregunto ella sensualmente.

-En un negocio bastante bueno –contestó mientras se levantaba de la silla delante de su escritorio.

Sin embargo, Irina no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir sin haber disfrutado de la experiencia de Edward, por lo que lo detuvo en su camino y lo beso.

Él se sorprendió al sentir los labios de la mujer sobre los suyos, sin embargo no la retiró.

Despues de la desaparición de su hija, Bella apenas y había regresado de su letargo. No había querido presionarla a que tuvieran relaciones. Pero ver a su esposa todos los días: bañándose, cambiándose de ropa, masajeando su cuello para calmar el cansancio, deslizando las medias por las piernas perfectas. Y lo peor, tener que ver la sensual y excitante lencería que ella había usado al abrir el cesto de la ropa sucia, e imaginar como de habría visto en su cuerpo, como seria poder quitársela con sus propias manos.

Todas esas pequeñas cosas habían despertado su pasión y Bella la había acrecentado con sus detalles: como la manera en que lo despertaba por las mañanas –ya que ella se levantaba primero –susurrando con su dulce voz: _Despierta amor, te esperan tus pacientitos_.

Abrió los ojos y tomo las muñecas de Irina para detener las manos que intentaban desabrochar su cinturón.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó ella frustrada – ¿No te gusta? ¿Lo estoy haciendo mal?

-No, no es eso Irina, eres buena en lo que haces –la tranquilizo, y ella sonrió satisfecha –pero no puedo.

Irina rió como si le hubiera contado un chiste.

-¿Me vas a venir con el cuento de que eres impotente?

Edward frunció el ceño, el era todo, menos impotente. Quiso demostrárselo a aquella mujer, pero él no la deseaba él deseaba a otra mujer muy diferente a ella.

-Kim me dijo que tú y ella estuvieron juntos antes de que te fueras. Por Dios Edward si te acostaste con esa zorra dudo que tengas dificultades conmigo.

Lo cierto es que Kimberly le había mentido a Irina sólo por que el director de la Institución –el doctor Laurent –en la que trabajaban, había rechazado a la enfermera y aclarando que su corazón le pertenecía a la pediatra McCarthy.

Ella, rabiando en contra de la doctora y, a sabiendas de que siempre le había gustado el medico pediatra Cullen inventó aquello para hacerla enojar.

Edward al escuchar a Irina no fue capaz de esconder su mueca de desagrado.

-Es mentira ¿Verdad? –concluyo Irina al ver el rostro de Edward.

Él asintió una vez.

-Lo siento tanto –murmuro llena de vergüenza.

Se giró y tomó su bolso para irse, pero Edward la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca.

-Irina, no me mal interpretes por favor.

-Lo siento Edward, es que tu siempre me gustaste y jamás te fijaste en mi a pesar de que andabas con muchas chicas.

-Lo sé Irina –dijo él, luego tomo su mentón y le levanto el rostro para mirarla –pero te aseguro que si no puse mis ojos en ti no fue por que no seas bonita.

Ella apenas sonrió.

-No tienes por que mentir. Ahora no me puedes decir que no quieres tener problemas en la institución.

Edward sonrió.

-No es eso Irina. Con la que no quiero tener problemas es con mi esposa.

Ella lo miro sorprendida. Lo último que se hubiera esperado era eso. Pensaba que le diría que se volvió gay, que dudaba de su sexualidad, pero ¿eso?

-Dios debo ser en verdad despreciable –murmuro queriendo estar en su departamento par desbordarse a llorar…

..

..

.

..

…

Bella escuchaba pasos a su alrededor, alguien estaba ahí. Pero ella se reusaba a abrir los ojos, si quiera a moverse. Sintió una respiración en su oído y luego una voz ronca y asfixiada le hablo:

-No eres buena actriz –le susurró.

Tomo los cabellos de Bella y la obligo a erguirse en la silla, haciendo que ella jadeara de sorpresa y abriendo sus ojos miró al hombre de piel pálida y ojos claros que le recordaron a alguien en especial.

-Hola sobrina –le dijo el hombre.

Bella frunció el ceño

-¿Cómo me dijo?

El hombre rió.

-Ahora resulta que tienes amnesia.

* * *

**Hola hola. Aca de nuevo. Falta poquitito para el final y espero poder completarlo este fin de semana.**

**Esta es mi primer semana de clases y ya me he dado cuenta que se va a poner peor jajaja .  
**

**Zeelmii:**_ Te extraño nena y te agradezco tu paciencia y tu lealtad... aunque ya mero se acaba jejeje.**  
**_


	37. El Hermano Loco

**Capitulo #37: El Hermano Loco**

* * *

-Le repito que no sé de que demonios esta hablando señor –dijo Bella entre dientes.

Él la miro furioso.

-No me hables así chiquilla estúpida. Eres igual de altanera que tu madre.

-¿Mi madre? ¿Usted conoció a mi madre? –Bella no pudo evitar preguntar.

Al escucharla, Vladimir decidió examinarla con mayor detenimiento descubriendo que, en efecto, la muchacha parecía no saber nada.

-El idiota de mi hermano nunca te dijo nada he.

-No sé quien es su hermano –contestó ella –señor ¿no será que se esta equivocando de familia?

El hombre rió y Bella pensó que el hombre parecía un desquiciado.

-Creo que tendré que ayudarte a asimilar las cosas. Yo nací en la ciudad de Waitakere, Auckland en Nueva Zelanda y mi nombre es Vladimir Vulturi…

..

..

..

..

..

..

Irina, no eres fea ni mucho menos que eso –explico Edward –por el contrario posees una belleza inigualable.

Irina se sonrojó.

-Pero es verdad cuando te digo que me he casado y tengo una hija.

-Vaya –Irina no salía de su asombro –es que, bueno… tu siempre fuiste muy reservado con tu vida privada, además nunca imagine que el motivo de tu ida del hospital era que te habías casado y menos tenido una hija. No eres del tipo de hombre que se casa.

Edward sonrió y se encogió en hombros.

-Entonces no me invitaste a tu boda –lo acusó dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro.

Él rió.

-No fue nada ostentoso, sólo fueron amigos cercanos a la familia.

Irina asintió y lo miro preocupada, examinándolo detenidamente notó las profundas ojeras que se le percibían al hombre, y no eran por largas noches apasionadas. Además de la falta de brillo en su mirar y el hecho de que las sonrisas dirigidas a ella no llegaban a sus ojos.

-Te casaste sólo por tu hija verdad –dedujo.

Él frunció el ceño extrañado.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

Ella se encogió en hombros.

-Es que no pareces un hombre felizmente casado.

Edward bajo la mirada.

-No, no es eso. Amo a Bella más que a nada en la vida. Lo que sucede es que nuestra hija esta desaparecida.

Irina respiro con fuerza.

-Oh Edward ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

Él suspiró.

-No creo Irina, la policía y los investigadores a cargo han intentado de todo. Revisamos cada cabaña y casa en los bosques, sin resultado. La policía teme que se trate de traficantes de niños, por que nadie ha llamado para pedir rescate.

-Oh Edward –susurró ella con pena. –Escucha, yo tengo un amigo que es investigador…

Edward la interrumpió.

-El protector de Isabella tiene a los mejores buscando a nuestra hija y sigue sin haber noticias.

Irina suspiró.

-Tienes que ser fuerte Edward. Lo siento, no se me ocurre nada más que decirte.

Él le sonrío.

-No te preocupes.

Luego de un rato, Irina decidió irse ya que tenia que ir a tomar el siguiente turno en el hospital.

Edward había tenido varias razones por las que no se había enfrascado con ella en una relación y la más importante fue que su colega Laurent estaba interesado en la pediatra.

Aunque interesado no era una palabra adecuada para describir el asunto en realidad. Había algo mucho más profundo que eso.

Al salir del hospital fue directo a la mansión en donde esperaba –y rogaba fervorosamente fuera así –vería a su esposa.

Probablemente le había preparado su comida favorita. Claro, por eso salió antes de la oficina y se había puesto de acuerdo con su secretaria para que no le revelara su secreto. O quizás había preparado un delicioso pastel. Las posibilidades eran muchas.

Al llegar a casa y entrar a la cocina se encontró con la comida a medio hacer, había verduras picadas y agua hirviendo que estaba por consumirse por completo. Fue y apagó la estufa preguntándose de que se trataba todo aquel teatro, tenía un mal presentimiento, pero luego se le ocurrió que quizás todo era un teatro bien puesto para engañarle.

Salió de la cocina y fue a la cocina y al comedor donde no había nada ni nadie. No había vasos, platos ni cubiertos sobre la mesa y mucho menos un pastel de cumpleaños. La mesa estaba tal y como la había visto esa mañana al pasar a la cocina.

Fue a la sala y lo último con lo que esperaba encontrarse ¡era con eso!

Carlisle y Esme por su parte estaban en su paraíso personal.

Para él no había nada mejor en el mundo que tener a su esposa debajo de el y en su completa desnudez.

Aun recordaba aquel baile de mascaras en la preparatoria, él estaba en segundo grado, un año arriba de la muchacha que protagonizaba sus sueños y a la que deseaba presumir como su novia.

No le gustaba ninguna chica que no fuera ella.

Había escuchado a Rene decir que no pudo convencer a Esme de ninguna forma de venir al baile. Él estaba decepcionado, pero le había prometido a Mackenna que le ayudaría a darle celos a Charles.

Entonces en la puerta de la entrada al salón, Carlisle diviso a una joven; llevaba sus cabellos arreglados en un medio recogido, enfundada en un vestido rojo hermoso, largo hasta la rodilla y una mascara que tenia forma de el ala de una mariposa de un lado y seguía sencillamente del otro enmarcando sus ojos verdes. Seguía recordando a aquella joven con el mismo amor, una joven de la que se había enamorado perdidamente, pero amaba mucho más a la mujer que tenia ahora entre sus brazos.

La beso en el cuello y ella acaricio su espalda desnuda.

Sumergidos en su burbuja de amor, no se había dado cuenta de los pasos que provenían de la cocina hasta el comedor y que cada vez se acercaban más hasta llegar a:

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?

Carlisle brinco del susto y giro en el sillón para caer de espalda al suelo, llevándose a Esme con el. Se fijo y notó a Edward ahí de pie y completamente estupefacto, con una mueca en el rostro colorado, de pura incomodidad.

-Edward, hijo… que… ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó un Carlisle muy nervioso.

-Pues he estado viviendo aquí las últimos dos meses y medio papá y salgo de trabajara las tres y media de la tarde, suelo llegar a casa a las cuatro.

Esme, escondiendo la cara enrojecida en el pecho de su esposo, no pudo evitar reír.

Menos mal que Carlisle había traído una manta con la que envolvió su cintura o de lo contrario ya había salido corriendo de ahí.

-Yo creo que lo mejor es que me vaya arriba –murmuró Edward buscando con la mirada por donde salir sin tener que atravesar la sala.

-Si creo que es lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora –concedió Carlisle, sintiendo como Esme asentía aun con el rostro escondido contra su pecho.

Edward resolvió que tendría que pasar por un lado para subir por las escaleras que había en la biblioteca y así lo hizo. Apenas su hijo se hubo ido Carlisle y Esme soltaron tremendas carcajadas que fue inevitable que llegara a oídos de Edward. Pero él lejos de estar molesto sonrió, por qué sabia el amor que sus padres se tenían. Deseaba tener el mismo amor para el y para Bella.

Fue a la habitación, esperando encontrar ahí a su esposa, pero ella no estaba. Fue al baño pero tampoco había nada que indicara que ella había estado ahí después de esa mañana.

Salió nuevamente de la habitación, esperando que sus padres ya se hubieran vestido para poder preguntar por Bella…

..

..

..

..

.

.

..

…

-Sabes algo es bastante difícil creerte que no sabes nada cuando tienes una relación con el idiota de mi hermano hace ya tanto años. ¿Qué son seis, siete quizás?

-No tengo por que mentirle –contestó Isabella.

-Dime ¿Qué tan grande es el pene de mi hermano?

Isabella parpadeo confundida.

-¿Qué le importa saber eso?

Vladimir se encogió en hombros, demostrando la inmadurez que, a pesar de su edad, aun reinaba en el.

_¿Cómo es posible? –._

Se preguntaba Isabella.

-Quiero saber si por lo menos en eso he logrado ganarle –contestó el hombre.

-Pues es algo que yo tampoco sé.

-Oh vamos, ¿tan pequeño es que no quieres avergonzarlo? –se mofó.

-¿Y por qué demonios habría yo de saber eso? –preguntó Isabella ya con molestia.

-Niñita, podrás haberte casado pero es obvio que lo hiciste para tapar tus travesuras con Marcus. Incluso podría apostar que la tu hija también es hija de él.

-¡Eso no es verdad! –Le gritó ella –mi relación con Marcus es exclusivamente amistosa y laboral. Nunca hubo algo más allá de eso.

Vladimir sonrió.

-Por lo menos de tu parte.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Que tú eres tan ingenua que lo crees así ¿Sabes que te pareces mucho a tu madre?

Isabella lo miro extrañada, pensando seriamente si no estaría sentada frente a un prófugo del manicomio.

-No tengo idea de lo que quiere decir.

El rió. Burlándose de ella.

-Si lo sabes, es sólo que finges demencia.

-Sus declaraciones no tienen congruencia alguna para mi –expuso Isabella.

-Parece que tu si sabes dividir tus intereses.

Ella sonrió.

-Creo que ya sé a que se refiere. Ahora lo entiendo. Usted insinúa lo que todo el mundo, que Marcus es algo más que un jefe o un amigo pero ya le he dicho que no es así. Entre Marcus y jamás ha habido algo intimo, él ha significado mucho en mi vida por que fue la única persona que me apoyo cuando más lo he necesitado…

La manera en que esa simple y tonta muchacha hablaba de su enemigo enfureció a Vladimir. Bella no sabia que entre más hablara de Marcus de aquella manera, expresando toda su admiración, peor le iría.

Y así fue. Bella le decía a ese hombre vengativo que Marcus era como su segundo padre y en ese instante Vladimir estampó su mano en la mejilla blanca de ella, tirándola al suelo.

Bella sintió el sabor de la sangre en su boca y se mareo. Pero, habiéndose roto las cuerdas que la mantenían atada a la silla con el impacto, como pudo se levantó; a pesar de sentirse desubicada.

-Hablas de él como si fuera lo mejor del mundo –gruñó Vladimir.

-Lo es –contestó Bella tontamente.

Esa muchacha no entendía que lo mejor en esos momentos era que se quedara callada.

-¿Ah si? ¿Entonces por que no esta aquí contigo he? –se burlo el anciano.

-Por qué no sabe que estoy aquí –contestó con obviedad –pero estoy completamente segura de que si lo hiciera…

Vladimir la interrumpió.

-¿Confías mucho en el he? Aun cuando te ha robado –dijo con saña.

-¿Qué? –Ese hombre confundía cada vez más a Isabella.

Vladimir sonrió satisfecho, ahora plantaría la semilla de la duda y envenenaría a aquella joven en contra de su hermano. Cuando lo lograra, la presumiría ante Marcus como el mejor de sus trofeos, poner en su contra a la joven a la que su hermano tanto adoraba. Y entonces al fin el podría ganar.

-¿No sabias Isabella que tu madre te dejó una gran fortuna?

Bella rió.

-Eso es una gran mentira. Mi madre ayudaba a mi papá con los gastos de la casa cuando él solamente era policía, ella trabajaba en el jardín de niños de Forks.

-Pero tu madre pudo vivir una vida de reina, sin embargo ella eligió luchar sola y mantenerse con sus propios medios. No quería nada que viniera del esposo de su madre. Se hizo un testamento y al morir mi padre, lo correspondiente pasó a manos de tu mamá pero ella nunca cobró esa herencia así que ese dinero fue destinado para su única hija. Marcus lo sabe… ¿nunca te lo dijo? –cizaño Vladimir.

Bella no entendía nada, por lo que un momento la imagen de su amigo permaneció intacta en su mente y en su corazón. Pero luego recordó a su abuela decir algo sobre su esposo fallecido. Algo sobre las hermosas joyas que alguna vez le regaló.

-Las joyas de la abuela se vendieron para pagar la operación de mi mamá –susurró.

-Oh si. Joyas muy finas que le regaló mi padre. Recuerdo una en especial, un brazalete de oro puro con diamantes incrustados –Bella lo miro horrorizada, dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose de él y Vladimir sonrió satisfecho –El mismo que tu madre uso el día de su boda ¿no es así Isabella?

-Alguna razón debe tener para no decirme nada –dijo Bella, no muy convencida.

-Claro –dijo él riendo y luego le dio otra bofetada tirándola de nuevo al suelo.

-¡No vuelva a ponerle la mano encima! –salió Jacob, presenciando la escena.

Había escuchado por lo menos la mitad de la conversación, lo suficiente para saber los millones que Isabella poseía. Si lograba convencerla, con todos sus millones se iban y mandaban lo demás al demonio.

Al entrar a la habitación tomo al hombre anciano de las solapas de su traje y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, luego fue donde Bella, quien casi no estaba consciente.

-Bella, Bella reacciona vamos linda tenemos que correr.

La levantó como pudo y salieron de allí. Mientras pasaban por los pasillos Bella vio varios hombres nockeados y ensangrentados.

-Los mataste –dijo en un susurro.

-De lo contrario seria muy difícil entrar y salir por ti –contestó Jacob sin remordimiento.

Siguieron por los pasillos hasta llegar a un lugar que Bella reconoció y apenas pudo corrió en dirección a ella y la abrió. Ahí estaba un hombre que, al ver a la mujer, iba a sacar el arma escondida en la correa de su pantalón, pero un brazo pasó encima del hombro de Bella empuñando un arma calibre 45 y disparó directo al corazón del hombre.

Bella vio la escena horrorizada, pero su horror fue sustituido por preocupación al escuchar a la niña en la cuna comenzar a llorar. El disparo había asustado a Renessme.

Entró, tomó a la niña y salió de la habitación. Jacob la tomó del brazo dirigiéndola a otra salida, ya que si salían por la misma todos sabrían por donde comenzar a seguirlos.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Bella.

-Hay otra salida –explicó.

-¡Espera! –Exclamó Bella parándose en seco.

Jacob la miró extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Leah!

-Bella, no hay tiempo –contesto él, disimulando su disgusto.

Pero a ella no le paso por desapercibida su mueca.

-Es mi hermana Jacob –dijo casi suplicando.

Él no quería ir por Leah, si de el dependiera la podían matar. Ella había arruinado su vida, no iba a salvarla ahora cuando paso tanto tiempo destruyéndolo. Entonces decidió que usaría una táctica cruel para obligar a Bella a avanzar.

-Tu hermana o tu hija.

Ella lo miro aterrada apretando contra su pecho al bebé hipante. Jacob vio la respuesta en sus ojos y sin decir nada avanzaron a la salida.

_Perdóname Leah… –._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Edward estaba desesperado. Ya había anochecido y no se sabía absolutamente nada de Bella. Había llamado innumerables veces a casa de Charlie, en donde se encontraba Marcus hospedado con su sequito de guaruras cuidando la casa y Bella no se encontraba ahí. Ahora los Swan, los Cullen, Jasper y Marcus estaban en la mansión esperando noticias.

-¡Ya no puedo más! –exclamó Edward.

-¿Qué pasa hijo? –preguntó Esme.

-Que no puedo más mamá, no me puedo quedar aquí esperando a que los investigadores me digan que hacer o que no hacer. Voy a buscar a mi mujer –expresó completamente determinado.

Todos lo miraron con renovado respeto, y Carlisle con orgullo. Ese era el Edward que él había conocido, el Edward que había criado.

Emmet y Jasper lo apoyaron y lo primero que se les ocurrió fue rastrear el mercedes, pero mientras Edward buscaba los documentos del automóvil se dio cuenta que Bella traía consigo su celular, el cual tenía GPS.

Con los datos del auto, el celular, una computadora y la operadora de la compañía de teléfonos comenzarían la búsqueda.

Alice estaba al teléfono rastreando el GPS con ayuda de los actualizados materiales computacionales de la policía y la compañía de celular, mientras Emmet y Jasper pasaban las capas de seguridad de las páginas del FBI para rastrear él mercedes.

Esme lo único que sabia que podía hacer era dar apoyo, traer cafés y estar lista para ayudar en lo que se solicitara. Carlisle estaba también al teléfono, pero el hablaba con los investigadores a cargo mientras Rose –por idea de Emmet –se encargaba de revisar que los autos estaban en buen estado y tenían buena gasolina en caso de una salida rápida…

..

..

.

.

..

…

Leah escuchó el disparo y sonó justo en la habitación de al lado en la que se encontraba la hija de su hermana. Corrió e intento abrir la puerta, sin éxito.

Su desesperación aumentó al escuchar el llanto de la niña.

-¿Qué le hicieron? ¡Malditos! –gritó enojada.

Pero las paredes de contención hicieron imposible que su voz fuese escuchada. Ahora, su desesperación se transformo en miedo, Bella había estado en aquel terrible lugar ¿Y si había cometido alguna imprudencia? ¿Y si había hecho enojar a alguno de los matones que rondaban allá afuera? Con seguridad le darían en donde mas le dolía y eso seria en su hija.

Se sentó en la cama y hundió sus manos en su pelo, completamente desesperada. Quería ayudar, quería salvar a su sobrina, quería ser libre. Y como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, Stefan abrió la puerta de la habitación en la que Leah se encontraba poniéndose el pasamontañas.

-¡Sal de aquí! –ordenó con fuerza.

Él la miro desesperado, a sabiendas de que quedaba muy poco tiempo. Los había visto salir, y no hizo nada por que sabia que era lo correcto.

-¡Te dije que salgas!

Ella estaba extrañada. Primero por la orden y segundo por el tono de su voz –Stefan nunca le había hablado así. –Aun aturdida por la orden dada se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta, al pasar a su lado lo miro a los ojos, sabiendo que lo que hacia, lo hacia de corazón.

Stefan quería que corriera, pero ya. El tiempo se acababa y no quería que la volvieran a retener como prisionera, pero Leah no avanzaba, se quedo ahí a su lado mirándolo a los ojos y aunque le gustaba que fuera así, no había tiempo cada segundo era indispensable.

Se acercó a él y levantó el pasamontañas, sólo para liberar sus labios. Y lo beso.

Era algo que había imaginado hacer desde su encuentro la noche en el jardín de su casa, aquella en la que había sido tomada prisionera por aquel hombre que tanto le atraía.

Stefan gimió, deleitándose con el momento, sintiendo como su cuerpo reaccionaba con el toque de aquella mujer y sabiendo que nunca, a pesar de sus muchas conquistas, había sentido algo mínimamente parecido a aquel suave, dulce y fervoroso toque.

Era de su conocimiento que cuando su padre reaccionara iría a buscar a sus rehenes y si no los encontraba iría en busca de alguien en quien desquitar su enojo. Si la encontraba a ella seria capaz de matarla a golpes como lo hizo con su madre.

Pero no pudo contenerse, simplemente la deseaba demasiado. Tomando a Leah por la cintura la metió de nuevo a la habitación sin dejar de besarla. Ella se tensó y temió no haber aprovechado la oportunidad de escapar.

Stefan, percibió su estado y dejando de besarla susurró contra sus labios:

-No permitiré que nada te pase. Lo juro.

Leah jamás se había sentido tan segura en los brazos de ningún hombre. Y esta no era una situación precisamente relajada para sentirse segura, sin embargo, lo hacia; sentía que en ese momento estaba en el lugar mas seguro del mundo.

Stefan cerró la puerta poniendo el cerrojo y volvió a besarla con pasión y locura, guiándola hacia la cama…

.

.

..

..

..

..

.

.

Bella y Jacob corrían por el bosque ennegrecido por la noche en un intento de huida, disponían de poco tiempo ya que Vladimir iba en pos de ellos. Pero Bella no quería tropezar, al menos no con su beba en brazos, eso la hacia mas lenta de lo normal.

Jacob había intentado ya mas de una vez que se la cediera a el, pero Bella se negaba rotundamente a dejar ir a su hija. Nadie se la arrebataría de nuevo…

.

.

..

..

.

.

Marcus estaba desesperado, andando de un lado a otro en el porsche amarillo de Alice Cullen.

Él se había encontrado donde los investigadores, acompañándolos en los diminutos pasos que daban, cuando Carlisle le había llamado para comunicarle –mas orgulloso que nunca –que su hijo Edward había decidido comenzar una búsqueda por su cuenta, diciéndole las maneras que a ellos se les había ocurrido de rastrear el paradero de Isabella.

Marcus decidió apoyarlos y con el numero de teléfono de su protegida, cobro algunos favores y ahora la rastreaban; mas tarde recibió un mensaje de texto con las coordenadas…

.

.

..

..

.

.

Bella corría lo más rápido que podía. Dispararon y Jacob cayó a su lado.

-¡Jake! –gritó asustada.

Per él se retorcía de dolor, sosteniéndose el muslo. Los arbustos se movieron, revelando entre ellos a un furiosos Vladimir. Bella vio sus ojos, oscuros de odio y deseo de venganza y temió. Se preparó para echar a correr, quitándose los zapatos y salió en una carrera rápida hacia su seguridad por el camino que Jacob había estado siguiendo. Escuchó dos disparos a sus pies como si fuera la señal para que ella corriera.

Y lo hizo, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, como si vida dependiera de ello. Quizás su vida no o tal vez si, no importaba, la única vida que importaba era la de su Renessme.

Escuchó el ruido del mar, estaba cerca, muy cerca. Más disparos pasaron a su lado, provenientes del hombre enloquecido que iba detrás de ella, gritaba aterrada aferrando a Renessme contra si.

Al fin llegó a la playa, la luz de la luna resplandeciendo por entre las nubes grises cargadas de agua que pronto liberaría sobre la arena blanca y el mar ennegrecido. Por un momento respiro de alivio, dando gracias a Dios por que faltaba poco para llegar a su auto, pero a pesar de seguir corriendo, la arena dificultaba su paso, la volvía mas lenta de lo que ya era.

Vladimir creyó que ya la había perdido al llegar a la playa, estaba enfurecido y completamente seguro de que cuando la alcanzara le daría un buen plomazo en la cabeza.

_No, primero a la niña, si primero a la mocosa y cuando termine de deleitarme con la imagen de la querida protegida de Marcus, llorando desconsolada sobre el cadáver de su hija, le tiraría uno a ella –._

Si, para él sería como muchas veces deseo hacer con René y Mary. René tenía que pagar por haberlo rechazado, por haber preferido a Marcus por encima de él. La muy zorra tenia que pagar y la puta de su madre también. Estaba seguro de que ella se revolcaba con su padre antes de que su madre muriera.

Entonces la vio, vio a Isabella corriendo por la playa y fue hacia ella.

Disparó, esperando tirarle y matarla de una buena vez, pero la pierna herida no le permitía una buena coordinación; lo único que provoco en Isabella fue asustarla al saber al maniático tan cerca de ella y de su bebé, pero el susto la hizo trastabillar y caer. La lluvia comenzó a descender. Renessme lloraba desconsolada, poniendo cada vez más nerviosa a Isabella.

Sintió que le tocaban el hombro, empujándola a caer de espaldas sobre la arena, con la densa lluvia cayendo sobre su rostro asustado. Apenas divisó a Vladimir, quien se inclinó y comenzó a arrebatarle a su hija de los brazos.

-¡No! ¡No por favor! ¡No se la lleve! ¡Le daré lo que quiera! ¡NO! ¡Démela por favor! –gritaba desesperada.

Vladimir se burló apuntándola con la pistola, mientras intentaba acomodar a la niña inquieta en su brazo.

-¡Claro que lo harás!... te informo desde ahora que, a menos de que el miserable de Marcus me de lo que me pertenece por derecho, tu hija no volverá a casa. O lo hará, pero en pedazos –se carcajeó.

-¡NO!

-¡Vladimir, suelta a Renessme! –gritó Marcus.

Acababa de encontrar el auto de Isabella y el disparo le había avisado el lugar exacto en que su niña se encontraba.

El hermano menor levantó la mirada y miró, a aquel que compartía su sangre, con odio.

-Y llegó el caballero a rescatar a la damisela en peligro, al fin vienes por tu hija Marcus –se mofó.

-Suéltala Vladimir por el amor de Dios –rogó Marcus.

-¡Ella no es René! –le gritó el otro.

-Claro que no lo es, no necesito que me lo digas. A pesar de ser madre e hija, aun a pesar del asombroso parecido son dos personas completamente diferentes.

-Me darás todo lo que me robaste –condicionó.

-Te daré todo lo que quieras –calmó Marcus.

-Y todo lo que ella nos robó –continuó Vladimir, señalando a Isabella (quien veía todo completamente aterrada) con el cañón de la pistola.

-Eso le pertenece a ella por derecho, nuestro padre se lo heredó a René.

-¡Yo no quiero nada! –Aseguró Isabella con desespero –sólo regrésame a mi bebé por favor.

Renessme, seguía en brazos de Vladimir y lloraba, la lluvia hostigaba, cayendo sin dar tregua y la luna aun proporcionaba la iluminación, negándose a perderse del espectáculo.

-Te daré lo que quieras –prometió Marcus –pero primero devuélvele su hija a Isabella.

Vladimir se carcajeo incrédulo.

-Tu primero, hermano –escupió –No voy a caer en tus mentiras.

Entonces se escucho un grito que no provenía de ninguno de los tres adultos y menos de Renessme, quien continuaba llorando, pues el grito era demasiado grave y ronco… de la nada, apareció Jacob y empujó a Vladimir haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer sobre la arena, forcejeaban mientras la bebé rodaba hacia el mar embravecido.

Isabella se levantó y saltando a los contendientes llegó con su hija al momento de que una ola estaba por caer sobre ella. La madre tomó al bebé en brazos y la abrazó con fuerza mientras las pesadas aguas caían sobre ella. Marcus miró la escena con horror y corrió hacia ellas cuando notó que el mar intentaba llevárselas.

Mientras Marcus jalaba a las damas hacia un lugar seguro, Jacob y Vladimir seguían en su pelea, hasta que el anciano tomo su arma de la arena y le disparó a Jacob, dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡Jacob! –gritó Isabella…

.

.

..

..

.

.

Leah estaba en el que se había vuelto su paraíso personal. Stefan seguía besándola con pasión descontrolada, recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos, las que se habían vuelto ambiciosas, cada vez querían más y mas del cuerpo de aquella mujer. Su miembro seguía en su feminidad y mientras más la tocaba mas erecto se ponía.

Leah lo sentía y restregó sus caderas para animarlo a moverse. No quería que eso acabara, a pesar de que ya la había tomado una vez, deseaba volver a sentirse como sólo Stefan había logrado hacerla sentir, tan segura y protegida, tan deseada; no como un objeto como Jacob la hacia sentir, deseaba anhelaba sentirse toda una mujer. Y Stefan no se le negó, comenzó a moverse y escuchar la respuesta gimiente de Leah lo excitaba de sobre manera. Ella se aferraba a él, acariciándolo e incitándolo a seguir, para ella era como su primera vez, por que era la primera vez que se sentía realmente una mujer durante el sexo.

Stefan no era tierno en absoluto, por el contrario era exigente, dominante, enérgico, posesivo… pero el ser todo eso no significaba el que no la respetara como mujer. La tomaba por el cuello, sin lastimarla, sólo por el hecho de dominarla y la miraba a los ojos cargados de deseo y posesión; era eso lo que más la excitaba, sentir que le pertenecía a alguien. Sus orgasmos fueron deliciosos, los disfruto con ganas y no se reprimió al gritar el nombre de él. La presión de las paredes calientes de Leah sobre su miembro hacia casi imposible no correrse, ella era tan apasionada, tan entregada. No pudo evitar venirse en sus entrañas cuando la escucho llamándolo entre su orgasmo, gruñó, completamente complacido y sintiendo la satisfacción de haber tomado a aquella mujer.

Así como también sintió la debilidad luego del orgasmo, apenas alcanzo a salir de ella y girarse para evitar caer sobre su cuerpo.

Ella no sabia que hacer ¿Qué era lo que seguía? No tenia ni la menor idea; cuando lo hacia con el idiota de su casi exesposo él sólo se levantaba de la cama, se vestía y se iba de la casa para regresar de madrugada completamente borracho.

Temía que Stefan hiciera lo mismo, pero para él había llegado el momento de amarla. Su madre le había enseñado que las mujeres no eran objetos, que sentían y que debían ser tratadas con la delicadeza de una flor. Él nunca había logrado hacer eso durante el sexo, simplemente por que la pasión le ganaba, pero nada le impedía hacerlo después… a menos de que fuera un rapidín con alguna prostituta.

Pero ella no era una prostituta, no para él. Para él Leah era una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra. Se levantó sobre sus codos y se puso encima de ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Se dispuso a besarle el cuello.

Leah cerró los ojos, maravillada con el acto de aquel hombre y lo que dijo, le dejo estupefacta:

-Eres maravillosa –susurró.

-¿En serio? –preguntó extrañada.

Stefan rió.

-Si ¿lo dudas?

-No sé. Nunca había tenido una experiencia así –admitió.

-Pues lo hiciste muy bien –susurró sensualmente a su oído.

Las cosquillas que le provocaron el aliento de Stefan contra su piel la hicieron reír.

-Que bonita risa –alagó él.

Ella sonrió.

-Y tu sonrisa es aun mejor.

-Ya déjalo adulador.

-Es la verdad –contestó acercándose a ella para besarla, a lo que ella no se negó. El beso dulce y tierno la tenia completamente enervada.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó Leah cuando él dejo sus labios para besarle el cuello.

Stefan suspiro a sabiendas de su realidad y de lo que –inevitablemente –sentía por esa mujer. Irguió la cabeza y la miró.

-Tu seguro iras a casa con tu hija Claire.

-¿Cómo sabes que tengo una hija y que se llama Claire?

Stefan le sonrió, enarcando las cejas para resaltar lo obvio y continuó.

-Y yo iré a la policía. Seguro estaré unos cuantos años encerrado picando piedras –bromeó.

-¡No! –Gritó Leah –le pediré a Bella que no levante cargos en tu contra, le diré que tú siempre cuidaste de mí y de Renessme. Después de todo no estaría mintiendo.

-Leah –habló en tono tranquilizador y el corazón de ella se aceleró al escuchar a aquella voz que tanto la enloquecía pronunciando su nombre. –Invadí propiedad privada, secuestré, maté y robé. No hay muchos caminos.

-Pero, si hiciste todo lo que hiciste fue por que te obligaron, tu padre te obligo.

-¿Y tu como sabes eso? –preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

-Me lo dijo uno de los matones que pusiste afuera de mi puerta.

Stefan entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Por qué te diría eso?

-Por qué el también estaba en contra de todo esto y… –Leah se mordió el labio, provocando la desconcentración de Stefan, pero el no la besaría hasta saber el por qué de su nerviosismo –por qué le coquetee, pero sólo un poco.

Stefan rio y la beso.

-Huye –propuso ella de repente y él la miro como si estuviera loca –huye, desaparécete por un tiempo mientras todo se resuelve. Seguro Bella logró huir.

-Leah es una locura.

-Por favor Stefan. No soportaría que te alejaran de mí, que te encerraran.

Para Stefan, eso fue más que suficiente.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa.

Se levantaron y comenzaron a vestirse mientras Stefan llamaba por su celular y hablaba cosas ininteligibles. Decía números, nombres.

Leah, ya vestida, lo miraba ir de un lado a otro y hablando en diferentes idiomas, rogando a Dios que todo saliera bien. Cuando él termino, ella lo miró nerviosa, a lo que él le respondió con una sonrisa y dirigiéndose a tomar su rostro entre sus manos para besarla con toda la dulzura que tenia dentro de si. Como tomando su ultimo recuerdo.

-Llévame contigo –susurró Leah.

-No puedo, aunque es lo que más deseo ahora –contestó. –Eso daría motivos a que me busquen. Debo desaparecer por completo Leah…

.

.

..

..

.

.

Bella se levantó y corrió a donde estaba el cuerpo inerte de Jacob. No se movía y sus ojos estaban cerrados.

-¡No!

Vladimir se reía a carcajadas nerviosas. Bella lo miro con odio.

-¡Asesino! –Le gritó – ¡Maldito asesino!

-¡Tonta! –Le contestó el hombre – ¿Quién crees que me entregó a tu hija? Él estúpida.

Vladimir se rio sin pena ni dolor, recordando el día de la boda de la muchacha. Como escondido entre los invitados había presenciado el espectáculo que había dado el muchacho y como la joven novia lo había humillado ante todo el mundo.

El muchacho iba caminando cabizbajo por la calle cuando se estaciono junto a el. Lo había engañado un poco diciéndole que Marcus era parte de la mafia y necesitaban que pagara lo debido. Le había asegurado que la niña sólo seria un medio y que no la dañarían.

-¡Asesino! –volvió a gritar Isabella.

Entonces escucho a Jacob quejarse y ella se giro a mirarlo. Renessme hipaba y estaba segura de que su bebé sufría por el frio.

-Bella –susurró él.

-Jake, tranquilo. Vas a estar bien. Te lo prometo.

-Perdóname Bella –dijo y ella vio sus dientes ennegrecidos.

-Tranquilo Jake –susurró asustada.

Marcus fue a donde ellos e intento detener la hemorragia en el estomago del joven con su bufanda.

Jake levantó su mano y acaricio la mejilla de Bella.

-Te amo –susurró casi sin aire.

Deslizo su otra mano lentamente a su pantalón y saco una pistola, puso la mano que tenia en la mejilla de Bella en su nuca y la jalo hacia si, besándola mientras el arma era disparada, alcanzando su objetivo…

Marcus apenas podía creerlo.

* * *

**Atiburrada de Tarea pero pues ahi está para que no se aburran... verdad Zeelmii...**

**Zeelmii Cullen Black Withlock: Haber si te llena este capitulo ^_^ y que te deje igual que el otro. Jajaja  
**


	38. Aclarando las Dudas

**Capitulo #38: Aclarando Dudas**

* * *

(Isabella)

Marcus había desaparecido desde hace rato.

No me había dado cuenta por que todo el tiempo había estado con la policía, rindiendo mi declaración y después llegó Edward a mi lado y nos abrazamos fuerte con nuestra hija entre nosotros, no deseaba alejarme ni un momento de ese calor y esa protección que tenía entre sus brazos.

Edward y yo ya nos íbamos cuando por casualidad había escuchado decir a los paramédicos que el ninguno de los heridos había sobrevivido, la unidad de forenses acababa de llegar… Vladimir había muerto victima del balazo que Jacob le había dado, directo a la yugular. Nunca le desee algún mal a alguien. Pero realmente me relajaba y era un gran alivio el hecho que ese hombre no existía mas para provocar daño.

Marcus debía estar destrozado. Lo busque por la playa, abarrotada de policías e investigadores, además de toda mi familia; un hombre como él no podía pasar de desapercibido así como así. Pero Marcus no aparecía.

Cuando desperté, lo primero que hice fue levantarme a toda prisa e ir a ver el cunero de mi hija… estaba ocupado por un hermoso angelito… di gracias a Dios por que por primera vez en días, pude respirar tranquila, sabiendo que mi hija estaba ahí, a mi lado…

Sentí a Edward abrazándome de la cintura y recargue mi cabeza en su pecho.

-La pesadilla se ha acabado Bella –murmuró, y luego me dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Si amor –susurré –al fin terminó.

Renessme dormía apaciblemente en su cuna y ya no había mas nada que pudiera perturbar su seguridad y ni su bienestar. Nada ni nadie volvería a separarnos, jamás.

Leah, su tía, aquella que la cuidó tanto durante esta temporada difícil, estaba de regreso en casa de Charlie. Justo cuando los policías estaban recogiendo los cadáveres de Jacob y de Vladimir para llevarlos al las instalaciones de lo forense, apareció ella; caminaba tranquilamente por la playa con la mirada perdida y en su rostro había un mueca de pura tristeza… por lo menos hasta que nos vimos y corrí a abrazarla. Cuando le pregunte como era que había salido de aquel lugar tan espantoso, sólo me contesto que uno de los matones le había abierto la puerta de la habitación en la que la tenían y luego se fue.

-Ni siquiera lo vi –aseguró.

Edward yo regresamos a la cama y dormimos un rato más, pues aun era de madrugada. Despertamos por lo menos hasta después de las 08:30 de la mañana, pero seguimos en la cama junto a nuestra hija, jugando con ella y escuchando como se reía… era como si esas risas tan llenas de felicidad fueran una cura para todo el tormento que habíamos pasado.

Inevitablemente llego la hora obligada de levantarnos. Entre Edward y yo bañamos a nuestra hija y luego nos arreglamos nosotros, dejábamos a la bebé con el otro mientras uno se arreglaba y así Renessme no se quedo solita ni un momento. Bajamos las escaleras con nuestra hija en brazos y llegamos a la cocina.

Esme nos sonrió contenta, pues hoy tendríamos que hacer uso del comedor para el desayuno. Emmet y Rosalie estaban en casa con el pequeño Mathew, Alice también estaba aquí y seguro Jasper no tardaba en llegar. Hoy desayunaríamos como la familia que éramos.

Me dispuse a ayudarle a Esme con la preparación del desayuno mientras Edward y Emmet cuidaban de los pequeños de la casa sin dejar de conversar. Emmet hacia bromas tontas acerca de mí como heroína yendo a rescatar a Renessme… el único que faltaba era el jefe de la familia.

-Esme, ¿Dónde esta Carlisle? –preguntó Rose.

-Él se encuentra un poco indispuesto ahora Rose.

-¿Se siente mal?

-Un poco –admitió Esme –él también conocía a Vladimir desde hace varios años, yo conocía a los hermanos desde la cuna, fuimos amigos de la infancia y Carlisle los conoció en la preparatoria –contó con tristeza. –De alguna manera la muerte de ese hombre también ha afectado a Carlisle. Además con todo lo que ha pasado, me temo que esta un poco deprimido.

Nadie comento ya nada, pero noté que Edward se había puesto bastante serio a pesar de seguir jugando con nuestra hija. Me pregunte si acaso había tenido algún enfrentamiento con Carlisle.

Luego de un momento llegó Jasper y entre todos los saludos Esme se perdió, la descubrí al lado de Edward, parecía pedirle algo que lo tenia algo incomodo. Pero al final, como siempre, cedió a los deseos de su madre y se puso de pie. Dejo a la niña en brazos de Esme y fue escaleras arriba.

Después de un rato, habiendo pasado casi media hora, bajó… pero esta vez no venia sólo, Carlisle venia con él. Se unió al ambiente familiar reinante y también a las bromas.

Pasado el medio día Leah llamó a la casa para comunicarnos que el cadáver de Jake seria sepultado esa misma tarde a las seis.

-Está bien. Te aseguro que estaremos ahí –prometí.

-¿Estas segura Bella? –preguntó extrañada –después de todo si alguien le dio santo y seña de todo a Vladimir fue él.

Suspiré.

-Lo sé Leah, no soy ajena a eso. Créeme que cuando lo supe no podía ni siquiera creerlo, pero no quiero mas odio ni mas rencor en mi corazón, simplemente ya basta de todo eso, estoy cansada. Lo único que han hecho esos sentimientos en mi vida ha sido destruirla y ya no lo harán más. Tengo a mi hija conmigo y de alguna manera, quizás no seria así de no ser por Jacob.

-De acuerdo –contestó, pensativa.

Yo miraba a Edward quien me hacia señas extrañas, las fui uniendo todas y comprendí, lo que me llevo a preguntar:

-Leah ¿Necesitas ayuda en algo?

-Oh, no Bella.

-¿Segura? No importa lo que sea, puedo ayudarte.

-Tranquila –contestó ella –está todo bien, el seguro cubre los gastos del funeral. Ahora sólo estoy algo tensa por que Billy quiere que le haga un funeral digno a su hijo y Rechel lo apoya. No entienden que no estoy de ánimo para nada de eso. Además tampoco es como si el idiota de Black se lo mereciera.

-Todos merecemos un funeral digno Leah.

-¿Marcus se lo hizo a su hermano aun cuando secuestró y casi mató a su consentida? –preguntó.

-Eso es diferente. Además, no tengo noticias de Marcus desde lo de aquella noche –contesté.

-Oh Bella –murmuró al notar el tono triste de mi voz. –Entiéndelo, necesita tiempo, después de todo lo que sucedió.

-Lo sé Leah, pero necesito respuestas y esas respuestas sólo me las puede dar él.

-No te presiones Bella –me consoló –todo llegará cuando tenga que llegar.

Suspire…

El funeral no fue nada excepcional. No había mucha gente en él, al parecer, con el paso del tiempo, Jacob se había encargado de deshacerse de todos sus amigos; sólo estaba Leah –pero ella lo hacia por obligación, –Billy y las dos hermanas del difunto: Rachel y Rebeca.

Ambas lloraban como magdalenas y al mirar a Leah, lo hacían con rencor. Esa fue la razón por la que no me separe de mi hermana ni un sólo segundo, ella estaba sola en esto. Simplemente estábamos Sue y yo con ella, ya que Charlie se negó completamente a ir a algo relacionado con el hombre que se había encargado de destruirle la vida a sus hijas. Edward estaba conmigo, más que nada por el compromiso que habíamos adquirido con mi hermana, pero yo sabia perfectamente que si por él fuera ni siquiera hubiéramos puesto un pie en aquel lugar, al menos no en aquella situación.

Leah no derramó una sola lágrima en todo el funeral, ni siquiera miraba el ataúd. Tenia la mirada perdida, muy lejos del lugar en el que nos encontrábamos, y no estaba pensando precisamente en su difunto esposo… pensaba en algo que nada tenia que ver con lo sucedido.

¿Cómo lo sabia? Bueno, nadie sonríe en un funeral ¿O si?

Edward y yo llevamos a Sue y a mi hermana a la casa en donde nos recibió Charlie y Seth. Mi hermanastro hacia un par de días que comenzaba a andar con muletas y esperaba poder recuperarse lo suficiente para poder regresar a la universidad sin problemas.

-¿Dónde esta mi nieta? –fue lo primero que preguntó mi padre cuando llegamos.

Edward lo tranquilizó diciéndole que se había quedado con sus padres y no tardaríamos en regresar a casa. Pero para la serenidad de Charlie partimos pronto para regresar a la mansión, ya que había comenzado a tacharnos de irresponsables al dejar de nuevo a nuestra hija. Ni Edward y menos yo lo tomamos a mal, sabíamos que mi papá aun estaba un poco sensible por lo sucedido y lo único que deseaba era evitar mas tragedias, por lo que dejamos su casa y fuimos al encuentro con nuestra hija.

Íbamos de camino hacia allá, Edward conducía su volvo y se notaba muy pensativo. No lo interrumpí por que en aquellos momentos iba conduciendo, pero al llegar a casa no pude evitar preguntarle:

-Cariño –lo llamé antes de que se bajara del auto.

Él me miro y me sonrió.

-¿Si cielo?

-Te he notado bastante, no sé, ausente pero principalmente te noto disgustado ¿Pasa algo?

Edward suspiro y miró al frente.

-¿Notaste que Esme se acerco a mi cuando Jasper llegó? –asentí con la cabeza. –Me pidió que hablara con Carlisle, dijo que estaba muy afectado por algo que le dije antes.

-¿Lo hiciste? –pregunté sin desviar la mirada de su rostro.

-Si –contestó. –Hablamos de muchas cosas…y… le dije lo que pasó con Victoria –agachó la mirada, avergonzado.

Nadie mejor que yo sabía que, a pesar de que ya habían transcurrido muchos años, a mí amado esposo aun le costaba hablar de aquello que le había destruido.

-Oh… –murmuré sin saber realmente que decir.

Edward tenía las facciones duras, no demostraban emoción alguna. Después de un minuto frunció el ceño y se giro a verme.

-¿Esta bien que tu padre te pida perdón?

Suspiré.

-No lo sé, rompe todas las ideas de la jerarquía y todo eso… pero no creo que en realidad tenga algo de malo. No después de todo lo que sucedió en tu familia.

Volvió a suspirar.

-No tengo idea de como deba tomarlo, jamás pensé que algo como esto se diera entre Carlisle y yo, siempre fuimos tan unidos que… Bella, ahora no sé si puedo ser capaz de convivir con ellos, de mirarlos a los ojos sin recordar todo lo malo que pasó.

Edward estaba triste, apesadumbrado, realmente se encontraba muy desanimado. Levante mi mano y la puse encima de su muslo y lo presione levemente. Sólo quería que supiera que estaba ahí, con él y que no lo iba a dejar solo.

-Tranquilo amor –susurré, Edward me miró angustiado. –Necesitas tiempo, después de todo lo que ha sucedido las cosas no se van a solucionar así como así, de un día para otro. Hay muchas heridas que cerrar, muchas cosas por aclarar y tanto tú como tu familia tienen que volver a confiar. –Le acaricie la mejilla –Zafrina lo dijo, la confianza se pierde rápido, pero tarda mucho en volver a recuperarse.

Mi esposo sonrió, inspiro fuerte y recargó la cabeza en el respaldo de asiento.

-Supongo que es cierto. Hubo cosas que hicieron que mi familia perdiera la fe y la confianza en mí. Cuando intente recuperarla ya había hecho demasiado daño, y como ellos ya no confiaron en mi, yo tampoco confiaba en ellos. Eso estuvo mal.

-Tiempo Edward –le dije –sólo el tiempo puede solucionar esto.

Los días pasaron, y las cosas fueron tomando su curso.

Yo volví a la empresa, Edward al hospital, y todo se fue acomodando como debía de ser. Hace casi una semana que habíamos vuelto a nuestro departamento junto con nuestra hija Renessme; ya con sus cuatro –casi cinco –meses de nacida, Renessme tenia ya la capacidad de dormir toda la noche. Eso era un gran alivio para mí y para Edward. Sobre todo cuando la pasión de Edward duraba gran parte de la noche.

Mi marido me ayudaba mucho con la niña, era un excelente padre; le preparaba el biberón –ya que con todos los sustos, peleas y los nervios a flor de piel, había dejado de producir la leche que tanto bien le hacia a mi hija. –En fin, él la alimentaba, cambiaba pañales, la bañaba. Con esa gran ayuda me daba tiempo de limpiar la casa, preparar la comida y trabajar un poco. Aunque recientemente Edward me había pedido que dejara el trabajo en la oficina, pues para su gusto trabajaba demasiado y debía descansar.

Le prometí que trataría de hacerlo, pero había ocasiones en las que no podía dejarlo de lado así como así.

Por otro lado, con el pasar del tiempo mi adorado amigo seguía sin aparecer. Así que un día me propuse encontrarlo a como fuera lugar y gracias al cielo lo encontré; estaba de regreso en Nueva Zelanda y según me había contado Dídima, el hombre se encontraba muy deprimido.

-Lamento no haberle contestado sus llamadas señorita, pero lord Marcus me tiene prohibido contestar las llamadas.

Me extrañé.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé señorita. Desde que volvió de su último viaje está tan cambiado, ya no es el hombre alegre y despreocupado que antes era, simplemente no lo reconozco –la mujer se escuchaba muy preocupada.

-Dios –murmuré preocupada. Él no era así –pero me dices que regresó a la mansión ¿Verdad? –indagué.

-Si.

-¿Desde entonces no ha vuelto a salir de viaje?

-No señorita Isabella. O por lo menos no con la frecuencia acostumbrada.

_Dios, Marcus que es lo que te esta sucediendo –._

-Mire señora Isabella –continuó Dídima. –Sé que probablemente el asunto no me importa pero no entiendo que es lo que sucede, cuando ustedes se fueron de acá tenían planes de casamiento y vuelve mi amo y lo veo así tan cambiado y convertido en un hombre completamente irreconocible. Le exijo que me diga que fue lo que sucedió ¿Es acaso que le fue infiel? ¿O es que le ha arrebatado a su hija? ¡Usted no puede hacer eso, esa niña es hija del señor Marcus! –Dídima estaba muy exaltada.

Y realmente la entendía, después de todo ella amaba a ese hombre.

-Dídima, tranquilízate y escúchame bien lo que te digo –ordené. Tenia una idea en mente y esperaba que funcionara: –Dídima, metete en la cama de Marcus, sedúcelo. A estas alturas solamente tú puedes ser capaz de sacarlo del hoyo en el que se encuentra.

La mujer se quedo muda, de lo contrario no me explicaba el silencio sepulcral que se escuchaba del otro lado de la línea. Por un momento pensé que había colgado o que se había cortado la línea, pero la respiración incontrolada que Dídima comenzaba a tener me rebeló que ella seguía ahí.

-Dídima, te juro que te estoy diciendo la verdad. Sé que Marcus siente algo por ti, lo único que necesita es un pequeño empujoncito. Demuéstrale que lo amas.

Ella no dijo nada y poco después colgamos el teléfono y seguí con mi día, un poco mas tranquila pues por lo menos sabia que Marcus seguía con vida y si Dídima se decidía y hacia lo que le aconsejé estaría mucho mejor. Cuando llegue a casa y luego de que Edward y yo estábamos preparándonos para dormir le conté la conversación que había mantenido con el ama de llaves.

-Vaya consejos que das tu he –me reprochó sarcástico.

Me reí.

-Dídima es una mujer muy bonita –le expliqué. –Es una mujer madura entrada en sus años, pero aun así es muy hermosa. Ella y Marcus ya habían tenido su pequeña historia, comenzó cuando se enteró que nos íbamos a casar.

-Así que el anciano se dio el lujo de ponerte el cuerno –se burló.

Lo mire entrecerrando los ojos.

-Nunca fue así. La intensión del presunto casamiento era darle una familia a Renessme. Y si así fuera en todo caso tú me ayudaste a que le regresara el favor.

Él sonrió con ganas sin una pisca de remordimiento, ya estando acostado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y las manos detrás de la nuca, sosteniéndose la cabeza. Era la viva imagen de la despreocupación, además de verse endiabladamente sensual.

-El caso es, que estoy completamente segura que si alguien puede hacer algo por Marcus, esa es Dídima.

Edward sólo volvió a reír y cuando fui a la cama, el pijama no me duro mucho en el cuerpo.

No es como si lleváramos mucho tiempo de casados pero, ni el cuidado de Renessme ni todas las obligaciones que teníamos durante el día, habían disminuido la pasión existente entre los dos.

Esa mañana me había levantado con mucha energía. Aun cuando la noche anterior Edward se había mostrado prácticamente insaciable, y que me había dejado dormir hasta muy tarde, pareció que toda la actividad me habían renovado las energías para levantarme y prepararle un delicioso desayuno.

El mismo Edward se había mostrado sorprendido y poco faltó para que me hiciera el amor en la cocina.

Hoy iba a la oficina con Renessme, ya que Sue y Charlie se habían ido a un viaje vacacional –verdaderamente merecido.

Por mi no había problema alguno, entre menos tuviera que separarme de mi angelito mejor. Aunque Edward se había mostrado un poco reticente, no había quedado otro camino: Esme trabajaba en su empresa de decoraciones, Alice estaba ocupadísima en su boutique, Jasper en su consultorio y con mi cuñadito Emmet y su esposa de viaje en Inglaterra no nos dejaron ninguna otra opción.

Entre a la oficina con mi beba en su porta-bebé y me dirigí a la pequeña salita, la estaba colocando ahí, en medio y me disponía a quitar todo lo que pudiera significar un peligro para mi niña cuando escuche un voz detrás de mi.

-Te vez bastante mejorada –comentó.

Me gire asustada y sonreí al encontrar al desaparecido sinvergüenza; hacia sólo una semana desde que había hablado con Dídima y al parecer no me había equivocado. Me puse de pie y corrí a su lado para abrazarlo, él me recibió con gusto, presionándome contra su pecho con fuerza y besando mi cabeza.

-Te he extrañado mucho –reclamé.

-Yo también a ti mi niña –contestó con la voz ronca –pero no sabia si en realidad deseabas verme.

Me deshice delicadamente de su abrazo y le di un golpecito en el pecho.

-¿Cómo puedes siquiera dudarlo? –le dije fingiéndome enojada.

Él sonrió y me besó en la frente. Renessme comenzó otra vez con sus balbuceos ininteligibles llamando la atención de Marcus, y éste no se la negó. Fue hacia donde ella se encontraba y la tomo en brazos abrazándola fuertemente; la llenó de besos y de elogios, mi niña feliz como siempre, ella flojita y cooperando si se trataba de que la consintieran.

Deje a Marcus con la niña mientras yo revisaba lo que había que hacer por el día, platicamos un poco y me dijo que había decido comenzar una relación con Dídima; no entró mucho en detalles pero por lo menos parecía complacido y decidido a poner de su parte para que todo saliera bien. Al parecer la había traído a Washington y ella se había quedado en el hotel, mientras él venia a la empresa, ya que anoche no había dormido bien; claro que la sonrisa socarrona que traía en los labios me dijo que Dídima no sufría de insomnio precisamente. También me contó que había partido a Nueva Zelanda para colocar las cenizas de su hermano en la cripta de la familia y cuando quiso volver ya no se sintió capaz, por lo menos hasta que Dídima le recordara las razones por las que debía regresar ya que ahora que se había convertido en su pareja sabia que entre él y yo jamás hubo nada más allá de un cariño fraternal y le hizo entender que Renessme no llevaba ni una sola gota de su propia sangre.

Estábamos llevando una excelente conversación y muy tranquila, era como antes, cuando nuestra mayor preocupación era que nuestros clientes estuvieran satisfechos con lo que les habíamos ofrecido… sin embargo mis dudas no podían seguir así, sin ser resueltas.

¿En verdad conoció a mi mamá? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo? ¿Era cierto aquello de la famosa fortuna?, no es como si esto último me interesara, pero quería saber la razón por la que se calló todo aquello. Y lo que mas me importaba, quería descartar esa posibilidad que se había pintado en mi mente, aquella que me decía que todo aquello que alguna vez me proporcionó Marcus se debía al hecho de que compartíamos lazos mas cercanos de los que yo alguna vez creí.

-No quiero arruinarte la mañana –comencé mientras caminaba hacia donde él se encontraba con mi hija –al menos no tan temprano. Pero necesito respuestas.

Marcus no dijo nada, sólo asintió y suspiró resignado, como si fuera algo que hubiera estado esperando… pero también como si significara su sentencia de muerte.

Su sonrisa había desaparecido, no quería que fuera así pero lo necesitaba.

-Vladimir dijo algo relacionado con mi mamá, insinuó que yo podía ser tu hija.

-Tu y yo no llevamos la misma sangre –comenzó y esa simple frase me hizo respirar aliviada. –Pero si somos familia política.

-¿Cómo? –quise saber.

-Cuando yo tenía quince años, mi madre murió a causa de un paro cardiaco inminente –me contó con tristeza –Ella y Vladimir peleaban y él le dijo algo que la disgustó mucho… no se pudo hacer nada. Mi padre la amaba mucho y al morir ella, se deprimió y comenzó a beber incontrolablemente. Pero hubo una mujer que lo ayudó a seguir adelante y superar la muerte de mi madre. Su nombre era Mary. Era una mujer que trabajaba en nuestro hogar hacia ya muchos años, tenía una hija que era menor que yo por un par de años… y yo la quería.

Aun no entendía mucho, pero las cosas iban cobrando un poco de sentido.

-¿Sabes por que Vladimir hizo todo esto?

Marcus suspiró.

-Entre Vladimir y yo siempre existió una rivalidad que nunca llegue a comprender. Él siempre quería dar a demostrar que no sólo era mi hermano menor, si no también que aun siendo el menor era capaz de ganarme en todo. Competía conmigo a pesar de que nunca quise formar parte de aquello. ¡Éramos hermanos! ¡No había por qué competir! Pero él no pensaba lo mismo que yo. A Vladimir siempre le gustó que le reconocieran el esfuerzo y el trabajo hecho. Pero mi padre por alguna razón tuvo preferencia por su primogénito. Aunque yo no hiciera nada deliberadamente para agradarlo. Si Vladimir llegaba a casa con una cría de venado recién cazada y yo me encontraba en el salón principal leyendo, mi padre le regañaba por su inconciencia "¡No debes cazar en esta época del año! –Le gritaba – ¡Y mucho menos las crías! ¡Eres un inconsciente!" –imitó a su padre. –Todo el tiempo recordándole que debería tomar mi ejemplo. En cambio si yo llegaba a casa con una pieza de venado, me felicitaba por lo hecho y decía que yo era su orgullo. Eso lo único que hizo fue acrecentar el odio que mi hermano sentía hacia mi.

-¿Por qué Vladimir me odiaba a mi si yo nunca le cause ningún daño?

-Por que yo te quiero –explicó. –Así como alguna vez quise a tu madre. Y como yo la quería, Vladimir también la quería para él. Se burlaba de mí, pues él decía que nunca me atrevería a decírselo a mi padre, sólo por ser ella hija de una sirvienta. Lo único que hacia era desanimarme a confesar mis sentimientos mientras él trataba de cortejarla. Pero René lo rechazó y las cosas se complicaron cuando mi padre anunció que se casaría con Mary. Por alguna razón dejé que ese casamiento se llevara las posibilidades de confesarle mi amor a aquella muchacha. Vivieron algunos años juntos, hasta que mi padre murió. El ya era un hombre de edad avanzada, pero no dejo a su esposa ni a su hija desamparadas. Antes de morir dejo un testamento firmado en donde dividía sus pertenencias en partes iguales. Pero Vladimir nunca estuvo de acuerdo con eso y, aprovechándose de mi ausencia, anuló el testamento de mi padre alegando demencia y entonces, corrió a Mary y a su hija de la casa.

Fruncí el ceño, completamente confundida.

-Entonces, no entiendo ¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

Marcus sonrió y toco levemente el asiento a su lado indicándome que me sentara. No me negué y fui a su lado, cuando me senté él me dio un beso en la frente. Cuando me volvió a mirar preguntó tiernamente:

-Bella, ¿Acaso no recuerdas como se llamaba tu abuela?

Entonces todo encajo para mí. La abuela Mary… era la misma mujer que se había convertido en la madrastra de Marcus años atrás.

-Pero mi mamá y mi abuela siempre vivieron Forks. Ella jamás me contó haber vivido en otra ciudad que no fuera esta –objeté.

-Años antes, cuando yo era sólo un niño, mis padres y yo nos mudamos a América por los negocios de mi padre. Fue entonces cuando nuestras vidas se cruzaron.

Mi amigo miro mi rostro y comprendió que todo había sido entrelazado en mi mente, entonces prosiguió.

-Yo ya conocía a Esme desde hace años, fuimos amigos de la infancia. Al casarse mi padre con Mary, René fue a parar a la misma preparatoria que Esme, la misma en donde conoció a Carlisle. Por mi parte puedo decir estaba profundamente enamorado de tu madre Bella. Cuando mi padre murió y ellas se fueron intenté confesarle el gran amor que tenia por ella, sin embargo René era una mujer hermosa y extrovertida. Ella ya había conocido a Charlie y estaba enamorada. No quise quedarme para ver el desenlace de las cosas, pero arregle todo lo relacionado con la herencia. Afortunada o desafortunadamente para mi Vladimir se había metido en cosas torcidas y fue a dar a la cárcel por varios años, entonces aproveche esa situación para quitarle sus derechos sobre la herencia de nuestro padre e intente regresarle todo a René y a Mary, sin embargo ellas no aceptaron nada. No insistí y luego de despedirme de Mary y disculparme por como las había tratado Vladimir me fui de regreso a mi ciudad natal. Tiempo después me enteré que René había dado a luz a una niña, niña que me encargue de cuidar a distancia cuando supe que la madre había fallecido. Me puse en contacto con tu abuela pero ella de nuevo me negó lo que le pertenecía por derecho y cuando ella murió, yo no quería quedarme con eso, entonces puse todo lo que le correspondía a nombre de aquella niña. Supongo que esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Vladimir y quiso tomar venganza por todo lo que, sin desearlo realmente, le hice.

Yo no sabía que pensar de todo lo que Marcus acababa de decirme, pero sin duda alguna era una gran historia y todo concordaba perfectamente con lo que ya sabía.

-Entonces ¿Quieres decir que entré a Auckland gracias a ti y no a mis habilidades?

Marcus se carcajeo.

-Claro que no linda. Ni siquiera era de mi conocimiento que ibas a ir a la misma universidad en la que yo ejercía de maestro. Créeme cuando te digo que fue una enorme sorpresa cuando te vi ahí. Y no te veías muy bien –me recordó, mirándome significativamente –probablemente no me habría acercado a ti si te hubiera encontrado bien, quizás habría continuado cuidándote de lejos. Pero siempre que te veía estabas sola, no sonreías… parecías, muerta en vida. No podía dejar así a la hija de mi gran amor.

Me reí.

-No sabes cuanto agradezco a la vida por haberte puesto en mi camino –dije abrazándolo.

Marcus me abrazó con fuerza y suspiró.

-Bella…

-Hum…

-Quiero que sepas que, si nunca te dije nada acerca de tu madre y todo lo que yo sé, no fue por que me quisiera quedar con lo que te corresponde –me erguí y lo mire a los ojos, esos ojos siempre tan sinceros. –Si no lo hice fue por que temía que no me fueras a creer o que pensaras que soy un psicópata.

Me carcajee.

-Pero Marcus, no necesitabas decirme eso para que yo crea que eres un psicópata… –él me miró frunciendo el ceño. –ya eres un Psicópata.

Él sonrió.

-Quizás tengas razón –concedió.

-No te preocupes –le dije mirándolo a los ojos –siempre supe que alguna razón de peso tuviste que haber tenido para mantenerte callado. Y está bien. De igual manera yo nunca busque obtener dinero por tener un amigo como tú.

-¿Ya se lo dijiste a Edward? –preguntó. Yo asentí con la cabeza – ¿Dijo algo al respecto?

-No, en eso momentos estábamos más preocupados por el resultado del chequeo medico que le hicieron a Renessme. Pero estoy segura que me apoyara en lo que sea que yo decida.

-Por lo que veo ya no tienes dudas –comentó.

-¿Por qué voy a tenerlas? –Inquirí. –Es el hombre que amo con todas mis fuerzas… no necesito nada más. Tampoco quiero intrigas ni dudas en nuestro matrimonio. Me ha demostrado ser todo lo que he deseado en mi vida.

Marcus sonrió y miró a Renessme.

-Tal parece que tu mami esta completamente convencida de tu papi –le dijo.

Sonreí. No tenia por que dudar.

Si, Edward había sido una criatura atormentada por las injusticias de la vida, lo único que había hecho al comportarse de aquella manera durante tanto tiempo era buscar la cura para todo el dolor que le habían hecho sentir. La cura y el escudo contra todo el dolor.

Quizás no lo había hecho de la manera correcta… pero ¡hey somos humanos!… Carlisle se equivoco al no escuchar lo que su hijo intentaba decirle a gritos, Esme lo hizo al pensar que todo pasaría, Emmet lo hizo al preocuparse más en proteger a Alice y no tenderle la mano a Edward, Rose al etiquetarlo y no darse la oportunidad de conocerlo, Jasper al intentar adivinar lo que Alice pensaba en lugar de ir a preguntárselo el mismo, Alice lo hizo al dejarse detener por sus miedos y no confesar lo que sentía. Y yo… yo me equivoque al no abrir bien los ojos y desperdiciar tantos años de mi vida en un hombre que no merecía mi amor.

¿Alguien nos va a juzgar por eso? ¡Maldición ya que mas da!... todos nos equivocamos, no somos perfectos y a eso venimos a este mundo, a equivocarnos para aprender de nuestro errores.

Si somos perfectos entonces ¿Qué demonios venimos a hacer en este mundo? Si no es para aprender a llegar a esa perfección.

Yo la buscaría, con Edward de mi lado.

Nuestros errores fueron muchos, si, y eso que aun no contábamos los que estábamos por vivir. ¿De que nos servía negarlos?… pero si de algo estoy segura, es que siempre hubo algo. Si, había algo que nos impulsaba a seguir a pesar de nuestras equivocaciones, algo que no podíamos ver, algo que resultaba ser una motivación invisible, tal vez le poníamos nombre o lo convertíamos en un objeto… pero ese algo era un impulso a seguir…

Edward y yo, siempre buscaríamos ese algo. Ese impulso, esa motivación para seguir y no darnos por vencidos… siempre iríamos en busca de Algo Más para seguir… siempre juntos… y sin importar lo que pase.


	39. Epilogo

**_Epílogo_**

* * *

Tenia que estar muy al pendiente de Renessme por qué comenzaba a llevarse todo a la boca. Mi niña ya tenía siete meses y ya sabía sentarse sola, comenzaba a gatear, es por eso que le ponía especial atención por que todo lo que encontraba se lo llevaba a la boca.

Por ahora estaba sentada en la manta que había en medio del pasillo, con varios juguetes a su alrededor y mantenía una mordedera en su boca ya que las encías le picaban –sus dientes estaban próximos a salir. –Sin embargo era lo suficientemente inteligente como para esperar a que yo me descuidara e ir a tomar las figuras de porcelana que tenía Sue en el librero. Era esa la razón por la que Edward había decidido poner un corral al lado del ventanal de la sala de nuestro departamento, así podíamos vigilarla mientras nos ocupábamos de otras cosas.

¡Pero aquí no había corral! Y no podía evitar tener que ponerme a preparar la comida, menos si íbamos a comer acá en casa de Charlie con motivo de su cumpleaños. Por eso tenia que estar muy al pendiente de mi pequeña Renessme.

-Leah ¿Me ayudas? –pregunté.

Ella estaba en la sala poniendo un cartel de "feliz cumpleaños".

-Si Bella, espera un momento.

Respire tranquila y fui por mi hija, que de nuevo iba por las figuritas que tanto le gustaban. En ese momento escuche un golpe sordo en el piso y cuando me gire encontré a mi hermana en el piso.

-¡Leah! ¿Estás bien? –pregunté acercándome a ella.

-Si, estoy bien –contestó levantándose.

Pero apenas estuvo de pie se desbalanceo y llegue justo a tiempo para sostenerla del brazo.

-¿Leah qué te pasa?

Ya me había preocupado. Camine con ella guiándola hacia el sofá.

-Estoy bien –aseguró –sólo fue un mareo.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Un mareo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y la note mover las manos, estaba nerviosa. Luego de un momento que pareció debatirse entre decírmelo o no, me dijo articulando con los labios.

-Estoy embarazada.

Abrí mis ojos como platos y me controlé para no gritar… si me lo había dicho así era por que no quería que se supiera aun. Claire estaba bajando las escaleras y se dirigía hacia acá.

-¿Estas segura? –pregunté, a lo que ella respondió asintiendo con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose por sus labios.

Luego me indico que me callara poniendo el dedo índice en sus labios, ya que Claire se aproximaba.

-Ya estoy lista mami –dijo la niña.

-Que bueno cielo –la pequeña se aproximo corriendo y nos modelo su bonito vestido verde – ¡Que bonita te vez mi amor!

La niña enrojeció y fue a jugar con Renessme mientras yo me llevaba a Leah a la cocina.

-Bella sé que esto es una bomba… –comenzó.

-No me digas –la interrumpí.

Ella rodo los ojos y continuó:

-Pero te pido que un no digas nada. Tengo un retraso de un par de meses pero ya me había pasado antes… aunque hace más de cuatro años que no me pasaba… pero primero debo hacerme el chequeo.

-Bien. No diré nada, pero necesito que me digas si ese bebé es de Jacob.

Estaba preocupada y después de lo pasado me imaginaba lo peor. Ella negó con la cabeza y no pude evitar llevarme la mano a la boca y mirarla con inquietud.

-Pero tranquila –dijo poniendo sus manos en mis hombros. –Tampoco es lo que te estas imaginando.

-Leah no entiendo –mascullé frustrada.

-¡Ya llegó papá! –gritó Seth desde el jardín.

-Te explico después –susurró.

Charlie llegó y comenzamos a lanzarle confeti y serpentinas mientras cantábamos "las mañanitas" y "sapo verde". No mucho tiempo después, llegó Edward del hospital y comenzamos la comida. Cuando terminamos fuimos a la sala a conversar animadamente mientras bromeábamos y comíamos pastel con un delicioso café… pero cuando menos me lo esperaba, mi hermana se levantó y pidió disculpas antes de irse casi corriendo a su habitación.

-¿Le pasa algo a tu hermana? –preguntó Charlie.

-No sé papá –le contesté con una sonrisa – ¿Qué les parece si voy a verificar?

Dicho eso me levanté del lugar en donde estaba, al lado de mi marido, y salí corriendo escaleras arriba. Cuando entre a la habitación de mi hermana ella estaba en el baño, pero desde donde estaba se escuchaban las arcadas. Suspire y fui a sentarme en su cama hasta que salió y sin darle anestesia le pregunté:

-¿Quién es el padre?

-Stefan.

La mire extrañada, no me acordaba de nadie que se llamara así… entonces vino a mi memoria algo, había sucedido casi tres meses atrás…

_-¿Dónde esta Renessme Leah? ¿Dónde esta mi hija?_

_-En la otra habitación. Ya no me han dejado verla Bella pero Stefan asegura que esta bien._

_-¿Quién demonios es Stefan?_

_-No importa tu ve por la niña._

-¡Te violó uno de los secuestradores! –casi grité.

-Shh… no Bella, no me violó. Yo me le entregué por voluntad propia –explicó.

-¿Te lo pidió a cambio de dejarte ir? –pregunté inquieta, estaba a punto de llorar. –Claro por eso estabas tan triste cuando te encontramos en la playa. Por que tuviste que entregaste a uno de esos asquerosos para que te dejaran ir.

-¿Isabella puedes dejar de sacar conclusiones estúpidas? –me pidió enojada.

-Es que no entiendo.

-Stefan fue el hombre que se encargó de que no nos lastimaran a Renessme y a mí. Siempre nos protegió. Él es diferente a todos ellos. Ni siquiera estaba de acuerdo con lo que hacían, sólo obedecía a su padre.

-¡Es hijo de Vladimir! –exclamé poniéndome de pie.

-¿Qué parte de "no quiero que se enteren aun" no entendiste? –me gruñó.

-Lo siento Leah pero esto es una locura. Tienes que decírselo a Charlie y Marcus también tiene que enterarse. Después de todo fue cómplice de todos ellos, ¡es un criminal! Tienen que atraparlo.

-¡No Bella! –Gritó Leah –no, lo último que deseo es que lo atrapen. Mi bebé no se va a quedar sin papá por las estupideces que Vladimir lo obligó a cometer.

-¡Por Dios Leah! ¿En verdad le creíste cuando te dijo eso? Pensé que tenias la edad suficiente como para que no te creyeras de cuentos estúpidos.

-No son cuentos estúpidos Bella, es la verdad.

-Hermana entiende que es un criminal –dije entre dientes.

Ella se entristeció y bajó la mirada angustiada. Entonces algo la hizo levantar sus ojos de nuevo hacia mí e irguió los hombros.

-Si es un criminal, entonces ¿Por qué se preocupo tanto por cuidar de Renessme? ¿Por qué preocuparse tanto en que no le hicieran daño a la niña?

-Por que era necesaria para los planes retorcidos de su padre.

-¿Y yo era necesaria?

Me tense.

-Pudo haberme matado desde que trate de impedir que se la llevara de la casa. Pudo matarme desde ese entonces ¿Para qué llevarme con él? ¿Para qué mantenerme viva?

-Te enamoraste de él –deduje al notar el fervor con el que lo defendía.

Mi hermana se había convertido en una fiera contra mí por ese hombre.

-Eso creo –contestó.

Camino hasta mí y tomo mis manos para que volviéramos a sentarnos en la cama.

-Bella… te pido que pienses en Edward. Él cambió por ti y por tu hija ¿no?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Pero Edward es diferente –objeté –Edward hizo una carrera aun sin el apoyo de su familia. Bebía y era un mujeriego pero a final de cuentas jamás cometió un crimen, siempre vivió llevando los valores que le había enseñado su familia.

-Pero cambio por ti ¿no?

Suspire y asentí.

-Mira –continuó mi hermana –lo más seguro es que si este embarazada, y sé que en cuanto aparezca Stefan se hará responsable del bebé.

-E ira directo a la cárcel.

-No, no lo hará si mantenemos el pico cerrado.

Me tense.

-Bella, nadie ha buscado a Stefan… nadie sabia que tenia un hijo. Apuesto que ni el propio Marcus lo sabe.

Bueno quizá tenga razón. Marcus jamás lo mencionó, ahora que no había más secretos entre nosotros se la pasaba contándome de su juventud y de las cosas que había vivido junto a mamá… pero jamás menciono que tuviera un sobrino.

-¿Tu sabes donde esta ese hombre? –pregunté.

Ella negó con la cabeza. La mire detenidamente a los ojos y supe que era sincera. Suspire.

-No sé Leah. Tengo mis dudas –frunció los labios. –Pero por ahora lo más importante es saber si estas embarazada.

-Mañana tengo una cita con mi ginecólogo. Aun no se lo quiero decir a Sue, pero tampoco quiero ir sola ¿Me acompañarías?

Asentí con la cabeza y luego de darnos un abrazo salimos de su habitación.

Esa noche no pude dormir nada, mi hermana estaba embarazada de un hombre que era un criminal… yo me había enamorado de una bala perdida. Era lo mismo ¿no?

A la mañana siguiente tuve que ponerme maquillaje para que mis ojeras no fueran tan obvias y me tome un café muy cargado para no andar por ahí como zombi. Afortunadamente Edward no había notado nada, él andaba con su propia preocupación interna, sólo que a diferencia de mi él si me lo había contado anoche antes de dormir. Ese niño que parecía tener señales de un cáncer lo tenia absorto y estaba intentando localizar a la madre ya que había notado las señales pero había terminado diagnosticando el asunto después. Yo no sabía si debía contárselo, bueno si debía, pero me inquietaba su reacción.

Luego de dejar a Renessme en la guardería y pasar un rato por la oficina fui por Leah a su trabajo para después ir con su ginecólogo.

Le hizo una prueba de sangre que le entregaron en ese mismo momento, corroborándonos lo que ya sabíamos, mi hermana estaba embarazada. Ella estaba feliz, pero yo estaba preocupada. El medico le hizo un chequeo completo y mando una orden para que le hicieran el primer ultrasonido.

Cuando salimos de ahí, Leah estaba feliz.

-Vamos Bella quita esa cara de funeral que traes –me pidió – ¡Estoy embarazada! Vas a tener un sobrinito.

Suspire y le sonreí.

-Está bien. Veré el lado bueno de todo esto.

-Perfecto, entonces como veras el lado bueno. Nos invitaras a desayunar ¿verdad?

Me carcajee y la lleve a un restaurant al lado de la plaza principal que contaba con mesas fuera del local para disfrutar del aire fresco. Llegamos y ordenamos, el joven mesero muy amable… yo diría que de más por que nos coqueteaba y lanzaba miraditas tontas. Leah y yo nos reíamos y platicábamos muy a gusto cuando se acercó un niño que vendía periódico y nos lo ofreció.

Mi hermana como era su costumbre lo compró y le dio una generosa propina al niño y este le entregó un paquetito que traía en las manos.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó ella.

-Me lo dio un hombre y me dijo que se lo diera a usted.

Leah y yo lo miramos extrañada y entonces en ese momento un hombre de la otra mesa llamó la atención del niño y este se fue. Leah abrió el paquete, dentro había un capullo de una rosa con una nota, leyó la nota en voz alta…

-_La suavidad de los pétalos de esta flor no se compara con la dulce suavidad de tus labios –_su rostro se volvía serio conforme leía –_No sabes cuanto extraño esa suavidad. Pero lo que más he extrañado durante todo este tiempo es el calor de tu cuerpo junto a mí y el ser yo el motivo de esas sonrisas que ahora compartes con tu hermana._

Apenas terminó de leer levantó la mirada buscando a su alrededor.

-¿Quién te envió eso? –pregunté curiosa.

-Quién mas si no Stefan.

Siguió buscando alrededor hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Un hombre parado debajo de la sombra de un árbol, iba vestido con una gabardina abierta, camisa azul y pantalón negro. Mantenía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y le sonreía a mi hermana. Ella se levantó y corrió en su dirección hasta encontrarse con él y tirarse en sus brazos, él la abrazó fuerte y la besó con verdaderas ganas.

Suspire y tome un sorbo de mi café cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro.

-¿Qué hace? –le gruñí al gorila que había a mi lado.

-Evito que salga corriendo en cualquier momento –contestó con una voz hosca.

-No pensaba irme a ningún lado.

Rodé los ojos y seguí con lo mío. Me terminé el café y deje un billete grande sobre la mesa para pagar y poder irme, yo no me iba a quedar ahí, el hombre ni siquiera me gustaba y Leah seguía ahí abrazada de el y besuqueándose. Tal vez no lo había visto en mucho tiempo y le iba a dar un hijo pero ella sabía perfectamente que no estaba de acuerdo con todo eso.

-¡Bella! –me llamó cuando me iba a subir a mi auto.

Me giré y la miré, el hombre venia con ella y parecía incomodo.

-¿Si?

-No dirás nada ¿Verdad?

Suspiré y pase mi mano por mi frente. Éste era mi dilema y la razón por la que el sueño me había abandonado la noche anterior.

-No Leah, de mi boca no saldrá palabra alguna –contesté y ella sonrió con ganas mientras el hombre suspiraba disimuladamente. –Pero te advierto que no se lo voy a ocultar a Edward, no puedo esconderle algo así a mi esposo –ella quiso decir algo, pero seguí hablando. –Estoy segura de que él tampoco dirá nada si se lo pido, pero sólo lo hará por la deuda que tenemos contigo… y que de alguna manera, si lo que me dijiste es cierto, tenemos con los dos.

-Te juro que es verdad Bella, Stefan siempre cuidó de Renessme y de mí. Si no fuera por él, su padre me habría matado.

Mire al hombre al lado de mi hermana; no me miraba, sólo a ella y no parecía muy complacido con la situación. Aun cuando en su rostro no estaba esa mueca llena de maldad que tenia su padre, si no que, por el contrario, en su rostro se notaba cierta bondad y en sus ojos había arrepentimiento; aun con todo eso se podían ver las señas de Vladimir en su rostro.

-Sabes que Marcus te va a reconocer –le dije.

El sólo cerró los ojos.

-No planeo encontrarme con él.

-Visita frecuentemente a mi hija y no voy a permitir que te lleves a mi hermana lejos de su familia.

-Bella.

-¡No! –exclamé decidida. –No voy a permitir que te vayas y si llegas a desaparecer juro por Dios que le diré absolutamente todo a Charlie –amenacé.

-Leah, creo que lo mejor es que mantengamos lo nuestro en secreto –propuso Stefan.

-¡No! –le contestó ella en un grito, girándose hacia él. –No tengo por que esconderte, tu no tienes por que pagar por los crímenes de tu padre ¡No es justo! –Luego se dirigió a mi –No me vas a separar del hombre que amo que además es el padre de mi hijo. Sé que no estas de acuerdo con esto pero por el amor de Dios te gustaría que a Edward lo exiliaran por algo que lo obligaron a hacer.

-No puedes comparar.

-Sólo ponte en mis zapatos –suplicó.

Suspiré.

-La única solución que encuentro es decírselo a Marcus –ella iba a protestar pero la frene –Leah, escucha. Marcus cree que se ha quedado completamente solo en la vida, si no fuera por que Dídima esta todo el tiempo con él quizá estaría muy entristecido. Si este hombre aparece en su vida… dudo mucho que lo entregue a las autoridades. –Miré a Stefan –estoy segura que te querrá como a un hijo.

Leah miró a Stefan, casi suplicando que accediera a lo que yo proponía. A él le costo mucho trabajo, el debate interior que rebelaban sus ojos era evidente hasta para mi.

Justo en ese momento, sonó mi celular y al mirar la pantalla vi que era Alice. Me aleje un poco para contestar.

-Hola Alice –contesté.

-Bella, te necesito aquí conmigo ahora –dijo nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ven por favor, estoy en el departamento de Jasper.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, estoy bien. Sólo ven por favor.

-Si Jasper te hizo algo juro que le diré a tus hermanos.

-No te preocupes, Jazz no esta aquí. Te necesito como apoyo amiga.

-Voy para allá.

Cuando me gire de nuevo hacia mi hermana y su presunto novio, ellos ya estaban listos para decidir.

-Lo haré –dijo él.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Yo arreglo todo para que esto se de lo antes posible y puedan estar juntos con libertad.

Leah me sonrió.

-Gracias.

-No me agradezcas aun. Lo estaré vigilando, un sólo paso en falso y mi lengua se aflojará –advertí. –Ahora tengo que irme, Alice me necesita.

-Estas muy solicitada hoy –se burló ella.

Rodé los ojos.

-¿Necesitan que los lleve a algún lado?

-Mas tarde yo mismo la llevaré a su casa –prometió Stefan.

-De acuerdo –dije subiéndome a mi coche.

Tenia que admitir que, aunque no me gustaba mucho ese tipo, me inspiraba un poco de confianza… pero sólo un poco. Sabia que el departamento de Jasper se encontraba en el centro de Washington, últimamente Alice me había dicho que tenían planes de irse a vivir juntos.

Al llegar apenas golpee la puerta un par de veces, cuando Alice me abrió y literalmente me jaló al interior.

-Ok –dije ya adentro –esto es serio.

-Si muy serio –contestó ella.

Yo me senté en el sillón mientras Alice caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Si –contestó sin detenerse. –Espera y déjame ordenar mis ideas.

La deje y continuó así como por diez minutos más hasta que comenzó.

-Veras. Hace como un mes salí con un excompañero de la Universidad. Él y yo salimos juntos varias veces y me lo encontré en el centro comercial. Me invitó a un café y yo accedí.

-¿Y que paso con ese excompañero? –pregunte cuidadosamente.

-¡Nada!... al menos no de mi parte.

-¡Alice!

-Me besó y Jasper nos vio –respondió como si nada.

-¡Por Dios Alice! –la regañé.

-Ese no es el problema Bella –trató de tranquilizarme.

-¿Ah no? –inquirí sarcástica. –Entonces ilústrame por que no entiendo.

-El problema fue que Jasper no hizo nada en esos momentos, al contrario se comporto como un caballero y le remarcó perfectamente que yo era su novia. Pero me trajo a su departamento y… bueno… hicimos el amor.

-Yo no le veo nada de malo, a menos que… ¿Te obligo?

-¡No! –exclamó ofendida.

-¿Entonces?

-Creo que estoy embarazada.

-Dios mío otra vez no –dije poniendo mí cabeza entre mis manos.

-¿Cómo que otra vez?

-Leah también esta embarazada –expliqué.

-Oh. Bella tienes que ayudarme.

La mire como si tuviera tres ojos.

-¿Qué demonios tienes planeado? ¿Por qué me pides ayuda?

-No pienses mal por favor –pidió tomando mis manos. –Si estoy embarazada voy a tener este bebé. Pero el retraso es de sólo una semana y ¿Eso puede pasar cuando hay cambios hormonales, no?

Bueno en eso tenía razón. Lo que Alice quería era que le ayudara a practicarse la prueba de embarazo. Ella hizo lo que le tocaba obviamente, pero al momento del resultado no se sentía capaz de verlo, sabia que en su cabeza ya estaba la gran idea de tener un bebé del amor de su vida, pero si la prueba llegaba a ser negativa, no quería mantener esa imagen en su cabeza, por que se desilusionaría demasiado. Dejamos que pasaran los diez minutos correspondientes y cuando fui por el resultado había dos rayitas. Era positiva.

-¿Y? –preguntó Alice, quien estaba detrás de mi.

Me giré y le sonreí con ganas.

-Te aconsejo que comiences a pensar en la forma de decirle a Jazz que va a ser papá.

Al principio no hizo nada, estaba como muda, paralizada. Pero luego comenzó a sonreír y sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas. Me acerque a ella y la abracé con fuerza, mi amiga estaba temblando y lloraba, pero estaba feliz. Cuando deje de abrazarla miro a su vientre y lo toco levemente, las manos le temblaban.

-Mi bebito –susurró.

Jasper no tardó mucho en llegar y se sorprendió de encontrarme ahí, pero como buen anfitrión me recibió con los brazos abiertos. Claro que yo no me quede mucho tiempo en el departamento por que esa era algo que debían compartir juntos y no iba andar por ahí de metiche cuando Alice le soltara la bomba a Jazz.

-Bella –me llamó Alice antes de que me fuera.

Me gire a mirarla.

-¿Si Alice?

-¿Me ayudas con Edward? –pidió con un puchero en el rostro.

Suspiré. Ahí el gran dilema, era decírselo a la familia de la novia. Siendo la más pequeña de los tres… las cosas no iban a salir del todo bien. Pero asentí con la cabeza, si algo había aprendido a hacer, era domar a la fiera que mi marido solía sacar de vez en cuando.

-Cuenta conmigo.

Ella me sonrió y salí del departamento.

Antes de pasar por Renessme llegué a la oficina un rato para terminar los pendientes que quedaban, y le encargue a Lauren que me localizara a Marcus a como fuera lugar y le avisara que lo necesitaba ahí a mas tardar en una semana. Al llegar a casa con mi beba hice todo lo necesario para anestesiar a Edward antes de aventarle la bomba. Le prepare su comida favorita y me encargue de que la casa estuviera impecable –no es como si Edward se fijara mucho en eso, pero sabia que era un plus que era necesario en aquellos momentos.

Así como también era necesario que mi escote fuera más pronunciado, por lo que subí a la habitación y me puse una blusa azul rey con escote en "V". Al llegar él lo abrace con fuerza y lo bese apasionadamente para encenderlo un poquito. Últimamente había descubierto que era prácticamente imposible que Edward se enojara por demasiado tiempo si la fiera apasionada que traía adentro estaba saciada.

-Wow –exclamó cuando deje sus labios – ¿Qué fue eso?

-Nada –sonreí inocente –sólo que hoy te extrañe mucho.

-Mmm eso huele delicioso –dijo olfateando adentro.

Fue y saludó a nuestra hija levantándola y le dio vueltas mientras le llenaba su carita de besos. Comimos tranquilamente mientras él me contaba de su día, estaba muy contento por qué había logrado localizar a la madre del pequeño y, aunque lamentablemente el pequeño si tenia cáncer, a penas estaba comenzando.

-Las probabilidades de que el pequeño sobreviva son muchas Bella –contó emocionado.

-Me alegra cielo –le contesté acariciando su mejilla. – ¿Quieres un poco mas de lasaña?

Él me sonrió y me dio su plato. Me levante a servirle y me incline de más al momento de regresarle su plato, así fue inevitable que viera mi escote, prácticamente se le fueron los ojos.

Cuando terminamos de comer me ayudo a levantar los platos y fuimos a ver una película, me ofrecí a ir por palomitas, así mientras se preparaban me acerque a él y le masajee los hombros.

-Hum… eso se siente muy bien Bella.

-Últimamente has estado muy tenso cariño –le susurré sensualmente al oído. –Aunque conozco un mejor des estresante.

Comenzaba a deslizar mis manos por su pecho, pero en ese momento sonó el microondas y deje lo que hacia para servirlas en un tazón. Seguí provocándolo todo el día, lo prendía un ratito y luego hacia otras cosas… pero al llegar la noche, y estando Renessme dormida, no me la perdono.

Apenas iba a entrar a la habitación cuando me acorralo contra la pared, haciendo con sus brazos una prisión a mí alrededor.

-Te has portado muy mal todo el día cariño –me susurró.

-¿Si? –me hice tonta poniendo un puchero.

-Oh si muy mal. Pero no te preocupes en seguida te voy a dar tu castigo.

Me beso apasionado como siempre, y le correspondí. Hoy me tenía que comportar expresamente complaciente, tenia que tenerlo bien anestesiado antes de arrojarle la bomba.

Beso mi cuello y poco le falto para romper la blusa. Cuando me aventó a la cama sus ojos estaban impregnados de deseo y me sorprendí cuando me quitó el pantalón y sin dejar de besarme, me masturbo metiendo dos de sus dedos en mi intimidad. Mis gemidos estaban incontrolables. Lo llamaba entre ellos, pero mi esposo lo único que hacia era seguir y seguir. Abrí su pantalón y libere su miembro para masturbarlo con mis manos, él gruñó.

Continuamos nuestra faena apasionada, entre besos, caricias, rasguños y delicadas mordidas. Lo cabalgue como sabia que a él le encantaba. Le fascinaba por completo tenerme sobre él y lo hice.

Para cuando terminamos Edward estaba exhausto y yo no paraba de besarlo.

-Bella, amor. Hoy estuviste… fantástica.

-Cariño.

-¿Si?

-Te gustaría tener un… sobrinito –empecé mientras me sentaba a horcajadas sobre su estomago.

El me miró por un segundo con emoción, pero luego una mueca de decepción surco su rostro hermoso.

Rodó los ojos.

-Pensé que diría otro bebé.

Me reí nerviosa.

-Bueno, otro bebé en la familia que no sea nuestro…

-Supongo que ya hablaste con Rosalie –dijo poniendo su brazo detrás de su cabeza.

-¿Con Rosalie?

-Si –contestó como si fuera obvio –Emmet me llamó esta tarde y me dijo que Rose estaba embarazada de nuevo.

-Ah… si Rose –murmuré pensando la manera mas correcta de decírselo.

-Ya lo sabias ¿no?

-No… no lo sabia –admití.

Edward frunció el ceño.

-Pero si acabas de mencionar al sobrinito –remarcó.

-Si pero no me refería precisamente a Rose.

-¿Ah no? No me digas que Leah dejo de perder el tiempo y ahora volvió a embarazarse…

_¡Dios por que no me haces más sencillas las cosas! –._

-Bueno, si. Leah también está embarazada –Edward sonrió. –Pero no me refería a ella tampoco.

Frunció el ceño y luego volvió a sonreír con ganas.

Se levanto y nos giro para quedar encima de mí.

-Bella, ¿Por qué no dejas te hacerte la tontita? y me dices de una vez por todas que tengamos otro bebé –mientras decía esto comenzó a besarme el cuello y a restregarse contra mí.

-Es que tampoco me refería a mí…

Tardo un poco en unir todas las piezas del rompecabezas y cuando finalmente comprendió se apoyo sobre sus brazos para mirarme el rostro. Yo le sonreí y él gruño de repente y no precisamente de placer.

-¡Maldito lo voy a matar! –gritó mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Fue a ponerse su pantalón y yo me puse su camisa, sólo para retenerlo un poco.

-Dame eso Isabella –exigió.

-Edward escucha –pedí.

Al ver que no le iba a dar nada, fue al armario y tomo lo primero que se encontró. Yo corrí a la puerta y me puse ahí.

-¡Hazte a un lado!

-Edward por favor mi amor razona. Alice lo ama.

-¡No me interesa Isabella! LO VOY A MATAR

-Edward amor…

-Es que todo esto estaba planeado por ti. La cena, tus provocaciones. Todo diseñado perfectamente para proteger a tu antiguo enamorado ¿verdad?

-No… bueno si –debía admitirlo, no le podía mentir. –Pero Edward no digas eso, sabes que Jasper no era mi enamorado… por favor amor no digas tonterías. Tú sabes perfectamente que fuiste el primer hombre en mi vida y seguirás siendo el único.

Pasó sus manos por su pelo y volvió a maldecir en contra de Jasper.

-¿Qué no diga tonterías? Tontería es lo que estas haciendo tu para ayudar a ese hijo de…–se contuvo de decir algo.

-Edward mi vida ¿Tu no harías lo mismo por Bree o por alguno de tus amigos?

-A nadie le gusta que un idiota embarace a su hermana.

-No recuerdo que Seth haya mencionado algo al respecto… –solté.

Él me miró enojado.

-¿Vas a seguir defendiendo a ese imbécil? ¡Embarazó a Alice!

-No es como si no se fuera a hacer cargo del bebé –le dije para tranquilizarlo.

-¡No es eso Isabella! –Me gritó –es el hecho de no haber respetado a mi hermana.

-Siempre la ha respetado Edward. Esa es la razón por la que no le declaro antes su amor, por respeto a ella, a su inocencia y a tu familia. Pero ahora Alice es una mujer Edward que toma sus propias decisiones. Y te puedo asegurar que Jasper no la obligó a tener relaciones con el.

-Está bien, sigue defendiendo a ese mal nacido –me dijo con rabia.

Caminó hacia mí y me tomó del brazo para obligarme a hacerme a un lado. Me negué pero el hizo uso de toda su fuerza y me hizo a un lado.

-¡Edward! –Lo llamé –Edward mi amor por favor, no cometas una tontería.

Camine hacia allá, con el afán de detenerlo pero el se estaba instalando en el sofá de la entrada.

-Ahora resulta que para ti es una tontería que me acueste a descansar.

Suspiré tranquila.

-Edward, amor ven a la cama –pedí.

-Aquí estoy bien –me gruñó.

Suspiré de nuevo y comencé a dirigirme a la habitación, pero luego se me ocurrió lo que muy probablemente haría mi esposo si yo me iba y lo dejaba ahí junto a la puerta. Baje las escaleras y me lleve las llaves de la mesita al lado de la puerta, las que aun estaban en su bata de trabajo y las mías; luego fui de regreso a mi habitación.

-Gracias por tratarme como si fuera un adolecente.

-De nada cariño –respondí.

Fui arriba y dormí plácidamente gracias a lo agotada que me encontraba.

Al siguiente día las cosas continuaron igual, Edward continuaba enojado y ni siquiera quiso desayunar. Su única respuesta cuando le dije que el desayuno estaba listo fue que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer en su portátil. En conclusión me dejo desayunar sola y literalmente me dejo sola con el cuidado de Renessme. Gracias a Dios hoy era sábado y no había necesidad de hacer mucho. También se quedo en el sofá esa noche, sabia que deseaba ansioso la llegada del domingo, había reunión con su familia como cada fin de semana y seguro ahí se reventaría la bomba.

Hoy estábamos todos, la semana pasada habían faltado Emmet y Rose pero hoy estaban de nuevo en la reunión. Edward no dejaba de enviarle miradas asesinas a Jasper quien no se había separado ni un solo momento de Alice, estaban todo el tiempo riendo y cuchicheando entre ellos; me había visto en la necesidad de decirle que disimulara un poco.

Todos se habían dado cuenta de que Edward y yo estábamos experimentando nuestra primera pelea matrimonial, no nos habíamos acercado para nada, no había los besos y arrumacos a los que estábamos y teníamos acostumbrados a todos. Yo estaba con el bebé y él apenas se acercaba conmigo, sólo lo hizo cuando vino a quitármela y no fue muy cortes al hacerlo. Pero no le iba a dar pelea, al menos no verbal. Si había algo a lo que Edward no se resistía, era a mi cuerpo.

Pero el momento de la verdad llegó cuando Rosalie y Emmet dieron a conocer a el resto de los integrantes de la familia –ya que se suponía que sólo lo sabia Edward –que Rose estaba embarazada de nuevo.

Esme y Carlisle estaban felices obviamente, felicite a Rose y Jasper no dejaba de abrazar a su hermana pero Alice estaba absorta en su mundo. Me acerque a mi amiga y le susurré al oído.

-Sabes que este es el mejor momento.

Ella me miró angustiada y asintió con la cabeza.

-Rose cariño ya has ido a chequearte con el medico –preguntaba Esme.

-Si Esme, él dice que es un poco pronto para otro bebé pero que todo estaba perfecto. Mi bebito y yo estamos en perfecta salud.

-Y Matthew también de seguro –dijo Carlisle. –Ya va a tener con quien jugar.

Entonces Alice carraspeo.

-Jasper y yo también tenemos algo que decirles –expresó, demostraba seguridad.

Su novio se acercó a ella y le paso el brazo por los hombros, inundándole de seguridad. Ella lo miró a los ojos y el asintió a algún mensaje escondido en su mirada. Jasper cuadro los hombros y habló:

-Alice y yo vamos a ser padres.

Un completo mutismo inundo el jardín de los Cullen. Nadie hablaba, nadie. Esto era incomodo, si para mi lo era no quería imaginar como era para Jasper y Alice… todos los miraban. Emmet y Edward se comían a Jasper con puras miradas llenas de coraje y odio. Carlisle estaba mudo y Esme, bueno, ella se notaba contenta pero era evidente que hubiera querido ver a Alice casándose primero antes de verla siendo mamá.

-Miserable mal nacido.

-¡Edward! –reprendió Esme.

-Jasper y yo decidimos que lo mejor es casarnos máximo en un mes. Así nuestro hijo nacerá dentro del matrimonio –comunicó Alice.

-Quiero que sepan que le responderé a Alice, yo la amo y no pienso dejarla sola –prometió Jasper.

-¡Vaya! –Comenté para romper con la tensión –parece que los bebés invaden a la familia. Mi hermana Leah también esta embarazada.

-¡Cállate Isabella! –me gritó Edward.

-Tu no vas a dejarla sola, pero yo si pienso dejarla viuda antes de que se case –gruñó Emmet.

Camino hacia Jasper y de dos zancadas ya lo tenía frente a él pero solo para atizarle tremendo puñetazo en el rostro, yo que estaba al lado de Alice la aparte de inmediato tomándola del brazo, ella gritó y yo la detuve para evitar que se metiera en la gresca.

-¡Bella, lo esta golpeando! –me gritó.

-Alice recuerda que estás embarazada, no puedes exponerte a recibir un golpe.

Se quedo quieta un momento, pero estaba muy nerviosa. Esme vino a mi lado y yo fui a detener a Edward antes de que se entrometiera.

-Te aseguro que Emmet puede solo –le dije plantándome ante él y cortándole el camino.

-No fue algo que te haya preguntado –masculló.

-¡Emmet basta, es mi hermano! –gritó Rosalie.

Si por algo Emmet se detuvo, fue por ella estoy segura. Paró a mitad de atizarle un nuevo trancazo.

-¡ ¿Por qué?! –le gritó. –Yo siempre respete a tu hermana, no la tome como mujer hasta que fue mía por todas las leyes. Jamás le falte al respeto. Nunca. ¿Por qué lo hiciste tú con la mía?

-No pido perdón por que no me arrepiento de nada –contestó Jasper. Su labio sangraba y su ojo se estaba poniendo morado –Pero trato de enmendar mi error como el hombre que soy y respondiéndole a Alice y a mi hijo.

-Ya déjalo Emmet –le exigió Alice.

Carlisle fue al lado de Emmet, quien no había bajado su puño aun, y trató de tranquilizarlo. Emmet ya se alejaba, obligado por su padre mientras Rosalie y Alice ayudaban a Jasper a ponerse de pie. Quise ir con ellas pero Edward me lo impidió.

-Mejor dedícate a cuidar de tu hija en lugar de andar de alcahueta –masculló.

Solté mi brazo de su mano y le contesté.

-¿Por qué no sirves de algo y vas a cuidarla tu?

Camine hacia las chicas y las ayude con Jasper. Rosalie fue por hielo, mientras pasábamos al lado de Edward pensé que se quedaría tranquilo pero también le atizo un golpe en el estomago a Jasper haciendo que se doblara.

-No pensabas que te ibas a escapar de mi ¿o si Jazzy? –le dijo burlón.

-Aquí el último que tiene derecho a reclamar algo eres tú –increpó Alice. –Por lo menos mi Jazz me respondió en cuanto se enteró que estoy esperando un hijo de él… en cambio tu hermanito, siempre negaste a Renessme y si mal no recuerdo tachaste a Isabella de cualquiera.

-Alice por favor –la regañé.

Edward se tensó y fue hacia donde se encontraba mi hija, la tomó en brazos y camino directo a la salida llevándose a mi hija, antes de irse gritó por encima del hombro.

-Te espero en el departamento Isabella. Supongo que te iras cuando termines de alcahuetear las estupideces de mi hermana.

-Edward amor por favor –le pedí.

Pero mi esposo no se detuvo…

-No debiste meter a Isabella en esto Alice –le dijo Rose. –Y tu pedazo de idiota no pudiste cuidarte.

Rosalie le pego en la espalda a Jasper, poniéndole el paño con hielo en el ojo. Alice me miro con gesto de disculpa.

-Tranquila. Todo va a estar bien.

Lo cierto es que no sabia ni como demonios iba a solucionar todo esto. Me había metido en camisa de once varas y solo Dios sabia como iba a salir de esta.

Cuando llegue al departamento todo estaba a oscuras, excepto la luz de la habitación de mi hija. Deje las cosas en el sofá y subí, Edward estaba ahí jugando con Renessme.

-Alice no quiso decir eso –intente disculparla –esta sensible por el embarazo.

-Ya lo sé. Sin embargo no dijo nada que no fuera verdad… tu también lo estuviste, y eso no me detuvo a decirte cosas terribles –sonrió sin ganas –creo que también lo hice el día en que me confesaste tu amor… ¿te llame ramera, o fue oportunista?

-No lo sé. Yo ya no lo recuerdo –le contesté.

-Yo tampoco lo hacia.

-Edward…

-Yo siempre quise a Renessme –me interrumpió sin dejar de mirar a la bebé, la que al escuchar su nombre levanto la mirada del juguete para verlo. –Si mi princesa, siempre te quise… desde el primer momento en que tu mami me dijo que ibas a venir al mundo. Pero yo sabia que también te iba a fallar a ti, y la vida se encargo de probarlo cuando no fui capaz de proteger a tu mami y casi te pierde por eso.

-Por que no dejamos de pensar en lo que ya paso y pensamos en lo que nos vendrá. Ya deja de pensar en el pasado Edward.

-¡Es que no puedo Isabella! –Gritó asustando a Renessme –El pasado siempre va a estar ahí.

-¿Entonces vas a permitir que se convierta en un fantasma entre nosotros? Yo no quiero eso para mi ni mucho menos para mi hija Edward.

-Bella entiende por favor…

Entre a la habitación y se la quite de los brazos. Salí de nuevo y me dirigí a la puerta. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era muy cruel, pero Edward tenía que despertar, tenia que dejar su sueño del pasado…

Estaba a punto de salir del departamento con mi bebé cuando sentí a mi esposo tomándome por la cintura y empujándome de vuelta adentro. Cerró la puerta y me encerró entre sus brazos girándome entre ellos para mirarme frente a frente.

-No me dejes Bella por favor, no mi vida. Si soy alguien en este mundo, es por ti mi amor.

Me besó con pasión, completa necesidad emanaba su cuerpo. Yo sabía que no me iba a defraudar, para Edward, Renessme y yo éramos todo, no nos cambiaria por su pasado tormentoso.

-No te vayas mi amor, por favor –me rogó con voz ronca.

Acaricie su rostro con una mano, limpiando sus lágrimas.

-No me iba a ir Edward, pero necesitaba hacer que reacciones amor, gracias al cielo lo hiciste ¿A dónde podría ir si no es contigo?

Lo bese mientras sentíamos las manitas de nuestra hija en las mejillas.

-Te amo –le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

El sonrió.

-Yo también te amo Bella.

Renessme tocaba la boca de su papá y él le dio un besito en sus manitas y luego en su cabecita.

-Las amo a las dos.

-Sabes algo –le dije mientras entrabamos a la habitación.

-¿Qué cariño? –preguntó cerrando la puerta,

-Me siento un poco desentonada… todas están esperando bebé y yo…

Edward sonrió.

-Pero tú querías esperar a que Renessme creciera un poco.

Fruncí los labios.

-Ya sé, pero… resulta que el papá me salió mejor de lo que esperaba. Estoy segura de que eso no lo cambiará un bebé más.

Edward sonrió y me beso.

-¿Estas segura? –preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Si amor.

-Que bien, por que anoche cambie tus pastillas anticonceptivas por acido fólico –confesó como si nada.

-¿Qué hiciste que?

-Tú me dejaste sin llaves.

Me reí y dejé que me recostara sobre la cama… teníamos que hacer la tarea…

Esa noche Edward y yo habíamos comenzado a redoblar la actividad nocturna, puedo decir que prácticamente no habíamos dormido.

Al siguiente día cuando desperté ya eran más de las 7:30. Era obvio que ni Edward ni yo nos pararíamos por nuestros respectivos trabajos, por lo que me levanté para llamar al hospital. Inventé que mi marido tenía un poco de gripe y no era posible que saliera de casa, por mi parte sólo llame a Lauren y le informé que no iba a ir a trabajar.

Baje las escaleras y prepare un desayuno rápido. Lo lleve a la habitación, pero antes de despertar a Edward fui a ver a mi bebita. Renessme ya estaba despierta, era tan buena mi pequeña que ya no lloraba al despertar. Bastaba con dejarle un biberón preparado al lado de ella y unos cuantos de sus juguetes favoritos, así cuando ella regresaba del mundo de los sueños sólo agarraba el biberón a su lado y se alimentaba, si me llegaba a tardar de más se ponía a jugar. Pero hasta ahora nunca la había encontrado jugando cuando entraba a su habitación… hasta ahora.

Hoy si me había tardado, pero mi bebita no lloró para nada. Fui con ella y me la lleve a la habitación, donde Edward ya estaba despierto, sentado en nuestra cama había comenzado a mordisquear el desayuno.

-Hola mis amores –nos saludó.

Renessme contestó como siempre, con ese montón de balbuceos y risotadas hermosas que tanto le encantaban a su papá. Apenas la puse sobre la cama gateó hasta ahí. Edward y yo pasamos toda la mañana juntos con nuestra beba en brazos, era maravilloso estar así tan contentos.

Ya habíamos bajado desde hace rato, y veíamos una película mientras Renessme jugaba sobre la alfombra de la sala; entonces sonó el timbre del departamento.

Edward intentó persuadirme de que no abriera, pero los balbuceos de Renessme y el volumen de la televisión no podían ocultarnos… luego de deshacerme de sus manos fui a la puerta y abrí.

Era Alice.

-Hola –me saludó, tímida.

-Hola ¿Cómo estas? –pregunté haciéndome a un lado para que pudiera entrar.

-No muy bien –contestó mirando a Edward. Mi esposo se había puesto de pie para recibir a su hermana y ahora traía puesta la camisa que yo con tanto esfuerzo le había quitado (nótese el sarcasmo) –Carlisle casi no me habla y aunque no me lo diga, sé que Esme se siente decepcionada.

-Me van a disculpar los dos pero creo que se están tomando las cosas con demasiado dramatismo –dije.

-Tu cierras el pico por que tu estabas inconsciente cuando tu padre se enteró que estabas embarazada –me regañó Edward –tuvo 24 horas para pensar lo que estaba sucediendo antes de platicar contigo. La enana nos lo soltó de golpe ¿Cómo esperabas que lo tomáramos?

Lo mire entrecerrando los ojos, pero no dije nada. No era secreto para nadie que Charlie se había puesto como loco al saber lo de mi embarazo.

-Yo vine a pedirles perdón por lo que sucedió ayer –dijo Alice. –Yo no debí meter a Bella en todo esto…

-No, no debiste meter a mi mujer –la interrumpió Edward.

-Edward –lo reprendí cuando vi a Alice bajar la mirada triste. Mire a mi amiga –Alice tu sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que tu quieras, el que me hayas permitido que yo misma te dijera que te vas a convertir en mamá fue lo mejor, pero por favor continua –pedí.

-Gracias Bella, nunca me voy a cansar de agradecerte tu apoyo cuando literalmente yo te abandone los primeros meses –le dirigí una mirada reprobatoria, odiaba que siguieran recordando lo pasado. Ella me sonrió y se dirigió a mi esposo –pero Edward por favor comprende que necesitaba un apoyo y yo sabia que Bella no me iba a hacer a un lado.

-Entiendo eso –respondió aun muy serio –lo que no comprendo es la razón por la que le pediste que me dijera ella lo que te correspondía a ti.

-Sabes que te hubieras puesto peor de lo que se puso Emmet –obvió ella. Edward rodó los ojos –Hermano por favor perdóname por lo que te dije ayer. Es que estaba muy enojada por lo que nos hacían a mí y a Jasper y en esos momentos me sentí atacada, me estaban dejando sola con todo lo que sucedía.

-Nunca te dejaríamos sola Alice –dijo mi esposo.

-Lo sé. Es que esperaba que recibieran la noticia de mi bebé de una manera un poco más… no sé ¿alegre quizás?

-Amiga –la llamé y ella me miró –entiende que les aventaste un balde de agua helada a los Cullen. No es fácil aceptar, y menos para los hombres, que la mas pequeña de la casa este esperando un bebé y sin haberse casado previamente.

-¡Bella estamos en el siglo XXI! –exclamó exasperada.

-Pero tus padres tienen educación diferente Alice. ¿Por qué no te pones en sus zapatos?

Ella pareció pensarlo un poquito y finalmente asintió a algún pensamiento oculto que no compartió con nosotros.

-Oigan, debo ir a hablar con papá y mamá. Sólo vine a disculparme con los dos y a pedirte perdón Edward por la tontería que te dije ayer. Sé que estas cambiando y no hago nada útil refiriéndote lo que ya fue.

Mi sexy esposo le sonrió.

-No te preocupes Alice. Ayer estaba muy enojado pero Bella me ha hecho volver a la realidad.

-Entonces ¿Ya no estarás enojado conmigo?

Edward se carcajeó.

-Me es imposible enojarme contigo Alice –le comunicó como si fuera obvio. –Ayer con quien estaba enfurecido era con Jasper, no contigo enana.

El duende sonrió con ganas y fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Edward para colgársele del cuello como si fuera una niña. Antes de irse levantó en brazos a Renessme y se despidió de ella.

Ahora que ya había pasado la tormenta de Alice, aun me quedaba una pendiente… la de Leah. Aunque Edward se mostró muy en desacuerdo con lo que tenía planeado para mi hermana y mi nuevo cuñado, le tuve que recordar la enorme deuda que habíamos adquirido con Leah.

-Y tal vez no sólo con ella –le dije casi rogándole.

Edward ya tenía el teléfono en la mano y si no lograba persuadirlo iba a llamar a la policía.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó.

-Leah asegura que ese muchacho la ayudó muchísimo. Es el que la dejo libre y quien protegía a Renessme de los otros matones.

-Por Dios Bella, amor no seas ingenua, podría estar inventándotelo.

-No Edward. Si de algo se caracteriza Leah es de ser brutal y en ocasiones estúpidamente honesta. Ella nunca diría mentiras para proteger a nadie. –Edward pareció dudar –amor, creo que mi hermana se ha enamorado de ese idiota y créeme que si alguien no esta de acuerdo con esto soy yo… después de todo es el hijo del hombre que casi mata a mi hija. Pero, Edward, habla de el como si fuera una deidad o algo así y cuando se enteró que estaba esperando un hijo de él… debiste verla por que no sé como describirte lo que había en su rostro.

-¿El niño que esta esperando es de él? –preguntó incrédulo.

Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza. Edward dejó el teléfono y eso me hizo respirar aliviada, él se tiró en el sillón.

-Bella amor por qué me metes en esto –rezongó mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz.

-Por que tenia que compartírselo a alguien –dije mientras me acercaba a él. –Y sé que tú no me vas a dejar sola con todo el paquete.

-Es un criminal –gruñó, recostando la cabeza en mis piernas y poniendo los pies en el brazo del sillón.

-Criminal sería que la policía los separe ahora que van a ser papás ¿No crees? –intenté persuadirlo con voz suave y acariciando su pelo.

-No se vale que juegues así –se quejó como niño pequeño.

Me reí.

-No te pido que te inmiscuyas en esto, sólo mantén tu sexy boca cerrada ¿si? –le susurré sensualmente, recorriendo sus labios con la yema de mis dedos.

Él abrió los ojos de golpe y me sonrió.

-¿Me sueltas toda la información y me quieres dejar fuera del negocio? –volvió a quejarse, pero tenia un tono chusco en su voz.

-Eso depende de usted señor Cullen.

-Bueno señora Cullen, ya que usted esta empeñada en encubrir a ese criminal, creo que me voy a meter a ese negocio con usted.

-¿A si? –me encantaba cuando se ponía así, sabia que las cosas iban a terminar bastante bien para mi.

Él se irguió, sentándose en el sillón.

-Si –contestó decidido. –Pero eso si, quiero mi paga adelantada.

Me tomó de la cintura y me colocó a horcajadas sobre él.

-¿Y en cuanto me va a salir señor Cullen? –pregunté sensual, echándome para atrás el pelo.

-Quiero mi paga en especie –contestó echando un vistazo a mi escote.

Comenzó a desabotonar mi blusa, para descubrir mi braseare de encaje azul. Ahora que estábamos buscando un nuevo bebé, Edward no se detenía por nada; Renessme estaba dormida, ahí en la alfombra de la sala, algo que no le importó mucho a él. Se deshizo de mi blusa y de mi braseare y lamio mis pechos sin piedad, me restregué contra su miembro sintiéndolo cada vez más duro y más erecto. Definitivamente Renessme no debía enterarse de aquello nunca.

Cuando entró yo estaba completamente empapada y tuve que abrazarme mucho a su cuerpo para no comenzar a montarlo como una loca poseída, aunque si estaba loca por su cuerpo y también poseída por la pasión. De pronto Edward se puso de pie y sin sacar su miembro de mí, me llevó hasta la cocina y ahí me recostó sobre la mesa y me embistió con fuerza. Mis gemidos eran completamente audibles y no los podía contener, me agarré de la orilla de la mesa y presioné con fuerza, estaba cerca, muy cerca de llegar, pero Edward saco su miembro abruptamente. Prácticamente le gruñí.

-¡HEY!

Él sonrió complacido.

-Tranquila amor, quiero intentar algo nuevo.

Me bajó de la mesa, pero sólo para darme media vuelta. Sentía su pecho sudado en mi espalda, me acaricio toda masajeando mis pechos y estimulándome un poco, pero sin dejarme llegar.

-Edward Cullen deja de jugar.

Sentí su pecho vibrar y volvió a penetrarme. Gemí, este hombre me volvía completamente loca; siguió con sus envestidas hasta que por fin pude dejarme ir.

Él tardó un poco pero cuando llegó fue maravilloso.

-Prométeme que seguiremos haciendo el amor durante el embarazo –pidió jadeante.

-Claro que si amor –contesté también jadeante –no creo que pueda durar tanto tiempo sin hacer el amor.

Luego de estar tanto tiempo tratando de persuadir a Marcus que viniera una temporada a Forks, logré convencerlo. Ya estaba todo listo, iba a ser una cena en el departamento, Marcus vendría con Dídima y Leah con Stefan, aunque Marcus no sabia que Stefan era su sobrino y menos que era el prometido de mi hermana.

Marcus y Dídima fueron los primeros en llegar.

La prometida de mi casi ¿tío?... bueno como sea, ella se veía hermosa. Ya no llevaba mas la falda larga hasta la rodilla ni esa blusa tan anticuada. Ahora llevaba un traje sastre en color perla y una blusa rosada con zapatos de tacón. Estaba lindísima. En cuanto Marcus entró al departamento no pude evitar abrazarlo con ganas, últimamente así nos pasaba, cuando nos veíamos nos abrazábamos como si lleváramos una eternidad sin vernos.

-Yo no sé tu Dídima pero yo comienzo a ponerme celoso –comentó Edward ya que desde que llegaron no me había separado de Marcus.

Dídima rio.

-Yo no Edward querido, mejor permito que lo disfrute ahorita, a final de cuentas yo me lo llevare después y lo tendré sólo para mí.

Nos encontrábamos en medio de las risas cuando el timbre sonó y Edward fue a abrir, Leah y Stefan habían llegado. Ella estaba hermosa, completamente radiante. Y Stefan también se notaba muy feliz.

Marcus se encontraba muy contento, hasta que vio el rostro de aquel muchacho. Se puso completamente pálido y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, parecía que había visto a un fantasma… el fantasma de su hermano Vladimir.

Cayó de nuevo al sillón y comenzó a respirar aceleradamente mientras, balbuceaba cosas confusas, algo acerca de que su pasado lo perseguiría hasta la muerte o que habría preferido morir él en su lugar.

-Marcus cariño relájate –pidió Dídima.

-Él no es el fantasma de Vladimir Marcus –le dije de una vez.

Si no lo hacia no se iba a tranquilizar, él me miró asustado. Yo me gire a ver a Stefan y le indique que se acercara a mi lado, cuando por fin lo hizo los presenté.

-Marcus, él es tu sobrino Stefan. Es hijo de Vladimir, pero no es él.

El anciano pareció tardarse en procesar la información y en entender por completo que aquel joven no era su hermano rencarnado. Al final, cuando por fin analizó todo, dijo:

-¿Cómo es posible que haya tenido un sobrino y nunca me enteré? –masculló mortificado.

Luego miró al muchacho y le sonrió. Stefan estaba más que incomodo, no sabia que hacer.

-Mi padre nunca dijo nada de mi existencia –contó incomodo –de hecho ni siquiera llevo su apellido.

Marcus se levantó con una Dídima detrás de él, cuidándolo como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Esa es una injusticia –dijo él con determinación. –Siendo el único Vulturi de la generación debes llevar el apellido, te pertenece por derecho.

Y sin dar previo aviso, lo abrazó. Después de todo era la única familia –con lazos sanguíneos –que le quedaba. Serví la cena y comenzamos a conversar mientras comíamos. La conversación era amena y charlábamos de todo, Stefan era una persona muy capaz e inteligente; sabia de todo y era capaz de mantener una conversación de cualquier tema sin llegar a aburrir. Tenia a nuestro tío completamente maravillado y de Edward ni se diga. Hasta que a Marcus se le ocurrió preguntarle a Leah como es que había conocido a Stefan. Y yo le había pedido expresamente a mi hermana que no le mintiera a Marcus.

-Stefan fue quien decidió llevarme para cuidar a Renessme cuando la secuestraron –confesó mi hermana.

El silencio inundó el comedor. Las sonrisas que habían estado en los rostros de todos se difuminaron al instante.

-Dime que es una broma –pidió Marcus.

Nadie le respondió.

-¡Tu lo sabias Isabella! –me gritó.

Obviamente se iba a dar cuenta por que no le había dirigido una mirada desde que había hecho la pregunta.

-Marcus querido, tranquilízate –musitó Dídima.

-¿Lo sabias Isabella? –gruñó.

-Si –respondí en un bisbiseo.

-Entonces estas siguiendo los pasos de tu padre –le reprochó.

-Eso nunca –rebatió Stefan completamente seguro. –Si hice lo que hice fue por que para mi era muy necesaria su aprobación pero jamás estuve de acuerdo con lo que hacíamos. Me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, se lo he repetido a Isabella miles de veces.

Marcus estaba decepcionado, sus ojos lo decían a gritos. Se retiro de la mesa y llevándose a Dídima se fueron del departamento.

-Te dije que no funcionaria –dijo Stefan mientras se levantaba.

-Dale tiempo por favor –pedí.

Ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente, Marcus había vuelto a desaparecer, pero no por completo. El día anterior había conversado por teléfono con Dídima, ellos estaba pasándola muy bien en Rio de Janeiro, Brasil. Marcus parecía no demostrar dolor alguno respecto a lo sucedido, pero no quería conversar conmigo y tampoco hablaba de Stefan.

-Se esta guardando todo Bella, tarde o temprano va a explotar.

Me preocupaba, regularmente Marcus no era así y las cosas se estaban saliendo de control. Stefan quería llevarse a Leah y ya no les importaba si yo llegaba a decir algo, aunque hacia tiempo que pensaba en que no lo haría aun si Stefan y Leah se iban, sólo por el simple hecho de saber que lastimaría mucho a mi hermana si se me soltaba la lengua. Ella se merecía ser feliz después de todo lo que había sufrido al lado de Jacob, ella merecía una familia bonita como la mía.

Stefan ya conocía a Charlie y a Sue, Claire lo adoraba prácticamente. Él ya le había mencionado a Charlie la posibilidad de un trabajo en el extranjero y a Sue se le notaba que ya estaba completamente resignada a dejar ir a su hija. Yo no quería que se fueran, no quería perder a mi recién recuperada hermana.

Los días pasaron, convirtiéndose en semanas… las cosas se iban complicando cada vez más. Sinceramente me estaba preparando para que en cualquier momento Marcus me llamara y me dijera que empacara mis cositas y me largara de su empresa. Aunque Edward me había repetido infinidad de veces que eso era prácticamente imposible.

Hoy era la boda de Alice y yo era su dama de honor, obviamente Alice no nos iba a arreglar, así que estábamos todas en la mansión Cullen con maquillistas y estilistas para que nos pusieran hermosas.

Mi vestido era azul pastel strapless con una cinta en la cintura y falda en corte en "A" hasta la rodilla, estaba muy hermoso, zapatillas altas y maquillaje ligero ya que la boda se celebraría en el jardín de la familia Cullen. Luego de casi tres horas de tortura al fin pude bajar las escaleras para ver si Renessme estaba lista, me fijaba muy bien en los escalones para no tropezar cuando escuche un silbido. Levante la mirada y me encontré con mi amado esposo quien traía en brazos a Renessme, mi bebita estaba vestida con un precioso vestido color lila y con una diadema en su cabello. Le sonreí a mi esposo y cuando legue a su lado me tomo de la cintura.

-Te ves hermosa –susurró contra mis labios antes de besarme.

-Gracias.

Me dio a la niña y yo tome a mi hija en brazos mientras él tomaba el periódico y se sentaba en el sofá para leer. Luego de un rato Edward murmuró _Dios._

-Bella amor mira.

-¿Qué pasa?

Me mostro en el periódico una fotografía de una joven bastante demacrada tenia enormes ojeras y quizás no le favoreció que la fotografía en el periódico fuese en blanco y negro por que estaba muy blanca, tanto que parecía un vampiro, la melena estaba despeinada y tenía golpes en la cara.

-¿Es…?

-Victoria –confirmó él.

-Dios ¿Qué le paso? –me daba pena la pobre chica.

-El reportaje dice que la detuvieron ayer en la mañana, un policía la encontró en un callejón.

_El día de ayer fue capturada la famosa narco criminal más importante del mundo. VictoriaSutherland, es una mujer extremadamente peligrosa, no sólo por su historial sino por el tipo de organización que construyó en Washington y en otros países" _–Leyó Edward –_ "Esta es la noticia más importante en la lucha contra el narcotráfico en el mundo. La joven fue encontrada e un lamentable estado, mostrando signos de golpes típicos de una pelea y por el examen medico realizado también fue victima de violación. El policía que la encontró también descubrió los cadáveres de dos jóvenes más, y es del conocimiento de la policía que una de ellas se trata de Tanya Denaly, sin embargo, penosamente la otra joven sigue en investigación ya que esta completamente irreconocible. Todo apunta a un evidente ajuste de cuentas"_

-Dios –murmuré.

-A pesar de lo que me hizo –musitó Edward –no me alegro.

Le acaricie el brazo.

-Tranquilo cariño, todo está bien. Mejor que nunca ahora que esa mujer esta tras las rejas.

-Si linda –arrulló tomándome de la cintura y acercándome a su lado para besarme.

Luego de una hora más Rosalie, Esme y Alice bajaron, todas hermosísimas.

La ceremonia fue hermosa, el jardín de la mansión estaba decorado con lazos y decoraciones de semillas y frutos secos –Alice había dejado muy en claro que no seria la típica boda rebosante de flores, por el contrario había elegido decoraciones que no llevaban flores en lo absoluto. –En el altar había muchísimas velas alrededor de los novios y el vestido de Alice era muy sencillo, aunque a pesar de serlo se veía tan elegante como nunca.

La fiesta fue otro boleto, también fue hermosa pero fue mucho mas divertida. Alice había planeado muchos juegos para que se llevaran a cabo, no fue sólo el de aventar la liga y el ramo, fue fantástico. Aunque la parte mala fue que muchos de los juegos estaban diseñados para ser jugados por las solteras, cosa que yo ya no era. Gracias a Dios.

En un momento quise hacer enojar a Edward yendo a un juego en el que todas debían ser solteras, casi estaba por llegar a la pista cuando me tomo por la cintura.

-Tu estas casada –dijo entre dientes.

-¿Ah si? –me hice la desentendida.

-Si.

-¿Tu sabes donde esta mi marido?

En ese momento no me respondió nada pero apenas nos sentamos de nuevo en la mesa me susurró.

-En cuanto lleguemos al departamento te muestro donde esta tu marido.

Me lo dijo de una manera tan sensual y eso aunado a que me acariciaba el muslo por debajo de la mesa, fue casi imposible esconder el ronco gemido que pugnaba por salir de mis labios. Esme y Carlisle, con quienes compartíamos la mesa en la que nos encontrábamos, nos voltearon a ver extrañados a lo que Edward respondió con una sonrisa inocente y yo, bueno yo ni siquiera los pude ver.

Las horas pasaron y la fiesta estuvo de maravilla, fue realmente grandiosa. Edward y yo tuvimos que retirarnos por que Renessme se estaba poniendo inquieta, fastidiada por todo el ruido.

Al siguiente día, me encontraba limpiando la habitación de Renessme mientras Edward jugaba con ella en el piso de abajo. Detrás de la cuna había un peluche, sonreí al verlo mientras lo levantaba del piso, era el juguete favorito de Renessme; tiempo atrás me lo había prestado al notar que su mami no se sentía de todo bien, ese día tenia unos cólicos terribles, tanto que no me había podido levantar de la cama, estaba menstruando demasiado y el dolor era muchísimo. Edward había propuesto hacerme el amor, ya que según él había estudios científicos comprobados que decían que la actividad sexual quita los cólicos femeninos. Yo lo tache de loco, pero me consintió mucho ese día, me llevo el desayuno a la cama y también a Renessme para cuidarla mientras el llegara del trabajo. Mi niña notó que no me sentía muy bien, a pesar de que le sonreía y le hablaba como siempre, por lo que me dio su muñequito para que me consolara. Deje el muñeco dentro de la cuna de mi hija y seguí limpiando aquí y allá.

Hace rato que había dejado la habitación de Renessme perfectamente ordenada –aunque sabia que para esa misma noche volvería a estar patas arriba. –Limpiaba la encimera de la cocina cuando de repente recordé que aquello del muñequito y Renessme había pasado ya hace más de un mes… y desde entonces no había vuelto a sangrar.

Sonreí con ganas al imaginar lo que podría ser y salí corriendo escaleras arriba.

-¿Bella, amor esta todo bien? –pregunto Edward, seguro extrañado al verme correr.

-Si amor, esta todo perfecto –le aseguré y seguí corriendo hacia mi habitación.

Entre al baño y busque entre el botiquín lo que necesitaba. Hice lo que tenia que hacer y espere los 10 benditos minutos, que me parecieron eternos. Cuando vi el resultado no pude evitar gritar de felicidad, quería llorar. Salí del baño para ir a mostrarle la prueba a Edward, pero no había llegado ni a la entrada cuando de repente, entró a la habitación que era testigo de nuestras noches de pasión, un Edward muy preocupado, con nuestra hija en brazos, preguntándome que me sucedía.

-Nada amor –le respondí al borde de las lagrimas. –Sólo que me haces la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

Fui a abrazarlo y el me correspondió, aunque sólo con un brazo por que en el otro tenia a Renessme.

-Tu también me haces muy feliz Bella –me dijo besándome la sien. Me separé un poco de él para verlo y continuó –tu y nuestra hija me hacen muy feliz.

-Dirás nuestros hijos –lo corregí.

Él frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿De que estas hablando Bella? –no supe si lo decía de verdad o se estaba haciendo pato.

-De que tu puntería es infalible amor. En verdad creo que si no tengo cuidado terminaremos llenándonos de niños –le mostré la prueba y sus ojos se abrieron tanto que casi se salen de sus cuencas.

-Dime que eso es… –pidió incrédulo.

-Una prueba de embarazo positiva –terminé por él.

Mi esposo gritó de emoción y levantó a Renessme en lo alto diciéndole que iba a tener un hermanito. Me beso con fuerza y no supe como pero terminamos acostados en la cama.

-Un bebé Bella –dijo emocionado. –Por Dios amor, pensé que nos tardaríamos un poco más.

-Yo también amor, pero parece ser que no será así. ¡Sólo un mes Edward! ¡Deje de tomar la pastilla hace sólo un mes! ¡Y ya estoy embarazada! –exclamé realmente sorprendida.

Edward me acompañó a mi primera visita al ginecólogo, el mismo que me trato cuando estuve embarazada de Renessme, el nos explico que cuando la mujer es muy fértil era fácil que el ovulo fuera fecundado, sin importar cuanto tiempo estuvo utilizando las pastillas. Me hizo los chequeos necesarios y al final me hicieron una ecografía… en ella nos dimos cuenta que Edward no solo tenia una puntería infalible, si no también redobladamente atinada que la vez anterior.

Cinco años después…

Renessme iba corriendo por todo el jardín, a esa niña no había nada que la detuviera, era tan hiperactiva como Alice, pero tan hermosa como su padre. No pude evitar quedármele viendo como boba apreciando sus largos cabellos, de la misma extraña tonalidad cobriza que poseía Edward, sólo que a diferencia de su padre los cabellos de Renessme eran dóciles y se peinaban con facilidad. Carlie y Anthony también andaban corriendo por ahí detrás de su hermana, mis adorados mellizos. Aunque cuidarlos no había sido algo sencillo, las cosas fueron más llevaderas con la ayuda incondicional de Edward y es que cuando planeamos el segundo embarazo jamás pensamos que en este no sólo tendríamos un bebé, si no dos.

El nombre para mi pequeño hombrecito fue fácil de elegir, ya que el nombre para el varón ya lo tenia predilecto desde mi embarazo con Renessme, Edward gruño y pataleo cuando se lo dije, pero a final de cuentas salí ganado yo. Para el nombre de nuestra segunda princesa decidimos hacer un juego de nombres más, pero esta vez con los de nuestros padres y resultó Carlie.

Tuve que convencerme de dejar de babear por mis retoños y seguí preparando la comida. Hoy había la gran comida familiar de los domingos como ya se había vuelto tradición, la gran diferencia constaba en que ya no sólo se reunían los Cullen, ahora era una gran combinación de los Swan, los Hale, los Cullen y los Vulturi.

Así es, Stefan venia con Leah y los ya cinco pequeños que tenían juntos, eso sin contar a Claire. El gran lio que se había armado con Marcus, Stefan, mi hermana y yo, se solucionó el día de la boda de Alice, sinceramente yo no supe que paso con exactitud, pero al siguiente día de la fiesta Marcus llamó al departamento invitándonos a la gran tornaboda de Jasper y Alice que él mismo había organizado. Yo claro que feliz y contentísima por que mi adorado tío y amigo ya no estuviera enfadado conmigo; ahí en la tornaboda Edward y yo dimos la noticia de nuestro nuevo bebé que venia en camino. Marcus termino reconociendo a Stefan como su hijo, no como hijo de Vladimir. Por lo que el hombre llevaba no sólo el apellido de Marcus si no también el apellido de Dídima.

Iba a sacar el pastel de carne del horno cuando Edward llegó a hacerlo por mí. Bufe molesta.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que puedo hacer las cosas?

-¿Y cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que el medico dijo que debías cuidarte? –me regañó como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Edward –renegué haciendo un puchero –eso fue hace meses, en serio crees que va a salir algo mal a estas alturas del partido.

Justo en ese momento mi bebito me dio una patada fuertísima en el bajo vientre haciéndome que me doblara del dolor.

-Bella, amor ¿Estás bien? –Edward se deshacía en un manojo de nervios.

Cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada nuevamente me sentí inmensamente feliz, y de Edward ni se diga. Pero las cosas se complicaron un poco cuando al mes y medio de embarazo comencé a sangrar, tenia amenaza de aborto y el medico recomendó que descansara mucho. Obviamente seguí las instrucciones al pie de la letra y Edward, bueno mi esposo rayaba en la exageración, sin embargo adoraba ver como se preocupaba por que yo estuviera bien, aunque de vez en cuando se pasaba de la raya.

La amenaza pasó a los tres meses, pero Edward seguía con sus cuidados excesivos.

-Estoy bien –trate de tranquilizarlo, pero eso no evito que me acercara una silla y me obligara a sentarme –es que tu hijo no se cansa de hacerme notar que va a ser futbolista.

Edward rió y se inclino para quedar a la altura de mi enorme barriga de ya ocho meses y medio, para depositar ahí un dulce beso.

-Nahuel, hijo pórtate bien –susurró muy tierno. –No falta mucho para que salgas de ahí y entonces si podrás patear libremente todo lo que quieras.

Me reí.

Luego de un rato comenzaron a llegar todos los miembros de nuestra gran familia a nuestra casa, saludamos a todos y salimos al gran jardín en donde los niños siguieron jugando y corriendo aquí y allá.

Hacia casi dos años que Edward y yo habíamos podido comprar nuestra casa con el dinero que ganábamos trabajando tan duro como podíamos. Era una casa hermosa, amplia y con muchas habitaciones como había sugerido Marcus, aunque Edward y yo ya habíamos hablado de la posibilidad de que se practicara la vasectomía.

Yo había sugerido el hecho de ligarme las trompas, pero él se negó rotundamente. Alegaba decir que no iba a permitir que luego de dos partos naturales ahora me fueran a meter cuchillo, además de que estaba muy seguro que luego de la cesárea y hacer inmediatamente la ligadura de trompas, era muy doloroso.

-¿Y tu como sabes eso? –inquirí mirándolo acusadoramente.

-Las mamás de mis pacientes me cuentan Bella –respondió inocente.

-Más te vale.

El jardín de nuestra casa era tan grande que Edward había instalado un juego de columpios y resbaladíllas al lado del gran roble. También había sido necesario armar una gran mesa para que todos cupiéramos y de eso se encargaron los caballeros desde hace un tiempo atrás. La bendita mesa había sido armada con partes de otras mesas y era desarmable, iba de un lado a otro según la casa en las que era organizada la reunión. La tarde paso hermosa y divertidísima como siempre. Los hombres no dejaban de hacer bromas entre ellos y el mas bombardeado fue Emmet ya que ahora que Rose estaba en los primeros meses de su tercer bebé al parecer andaba bastante hormonalmente exigente con mi cuñado. Pobre Emmet se veía bastante desmejorado.

No era como si con mi embarazo mi apetito sexual haya disminuido, por el contrario aumento sorprendentemente, pero tuvimos que controlarnos cuando sucedió lo de la amenaza de aborto. Aun a estas alturas, Edward me cuida mucho cuando tenemos intimidad.

Renessme estaba mas que contenta, ella y Mathew se llevaban de maravilla, siempre andaban juntos y eso sin decir que todo se tapaban, si llegaban a hacer una travesura nunca revelaban quien era el autor intelectual, siempre eran los dos. El hijo de Jasper y Alice, Liam, también andaba correteando por ahí junto a los gemelos y los hijos de Stefan y Leah.

Me encantaba sentarme al lado de la puerta de entrada a la casa en la jardinera, desde aquí podía ver la hermosa imagen de mi familia, la familia unida que siempre había deseado tener. La familia sin odios, rencores, sin peleas ni discusiones sin sentido, la familia que se apoyaba sin importar lo pasado o lo que fuera a pasar.

Edward me abrazó por la cintura rodeándome y abrazando a nuestro bebé.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó besándome el cuello.

-Nada, sólo vine por un poco más del pastel que trajo tu madre, esta delicioso.

Partí un pedacito del que estaba comiendo y le di.

-Si, mamá siempre ha sido muy buena en la cocina –concordó, saboreándose el pastel.

Me reí y volví mi mirada al cuadro familiar que tenía frente a mí.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? –preguntó.

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

-No puedo decir que es lo que siempre soñé, por que nunca pensé que fuera a tener una familia así de hermosa ¡Y tan grande! –Edward rió. –Pero si puedo decir que me gusta lo que veo. –Luego recordé –escuche que el teléfono del consultorio sonó ¿Está todo bien?

-Si linda, sólo era la mamá de uno de mis pacientes, al parecer la pequeña Britany tenia fiebre.

-¿Iras a verla?

-No es necesario, Irina se encargará de eso.

-Pero Irina esta haciendo los preparativos para su boda con Laurent –le recordé.

-Y yo estoy con mi familia –me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Buen punto.

El día paso rapidísimo para mi gusto, tanto que hasta los hombres tenían problemas para despedirse, no podían dejar de bromear. Pero tuvieron que acelerar el paso por que algunos de los pequeños ya estaban dormidos. Renessme y Matthew se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla como siempre.

Edward y yo fuimos a acostar a los niños, Renessme tenía su propia habitación que había sido decorada por Alice. Mientras que Carlie y Anthony dormían juntos en una sola; desde bebés siempre habían estado juntos y estaba segura que tardarían mucho en poder dormir en habitaciones separadas. El dormitorio de Nahuel aun estaba en proceso; la cuna ya estaba ahí y algunos muebles, las paredes ya estaban pintadas de un bonito azul, sólo faltaban unas cuantas decoraciones. Igual no teníamos prisa, Nahuel tardaría en irse a su habitación a dormir.

Yo estaba muy cansada, el día a pesar de haber estado muy divertido también había sido fatigoso y en mi estado era el doble. Ya ni siquiera podía ver mis pies.

Edward entro a la habitación cuando ya me había puesto el pijama.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó sentándose en su lado de la cama.

-Bien, sólo un poco cansada. Edward, amor, te preocupas demasiado.

El sonrió.

-Cariño, compréndeme por favor. No quiero perderlos.

-Hay Edward. Amor, nunca nos vas a perder. Permaneceremos juntos, siempre sin importar lo que pase. No habrá absolutamente nada que nos pueda separar.

-¿Lo prometes?

Me levante un poco y le di un besito en los labios.

-Te lo prometo.

Me abrazó y me besó la coronilla.

-Mi Bella, mi luz, mi sol, mi todo. Te amo –susurró.

-Yo también te amo Edward.

* * *

**Hola y Hasta pronto. Hoy se acabo "Algo Más que Odio y Placer"**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia que ha sido el primero de mis fics...  
**

**Gracias especiales a Zeelmii Cullen Black Withlock por todos y cada uno de sus comentarios que me han inspirado para crear una nueva historia que aun no sé como se llama ni cuando comenzare a publicarla. Pero el proyecto está ahi.  
**

**Tambien gracias a "Anmanulo" Por su comentario y a aquellos que siguieron esta historia (EdbeLL MaNseN; PAOLITHA12; ; angbz85; mepi). Con o sin comentario. Muchas gracias por todo.  
**

**Espero que el epílogo les haya gustado y por supuesto la historia.  
**

**_Muchas Gracias_  
**

**_Y  
_**

**_Hasta Pronto  
_**


End file.
